Sang et Révélations
by Totchou
Summary: Chapitre dix huit et épilogue! Yeah! J'espère enfin ON espère que vous l'aimerez
1. Default Chapter

**Titre:** Pas encore de titre br br

**Auteur(s):** Yuna Chan (yuna406@hotmail.com), Clôtho (biakko95@hotmail.com)

**Genre:** ben y'en a pleins, alors Angst, déprime de Duo et de Heero des fois, viol, violence, romance, POV Duo, Heero et Quatre, Trowa et pis Lemon dans le dernier chapitre, bref vous êtes gâtés les enfants !!

**Couple:** ....on vous dit pas tout quand même.... ^__________^ le reste surprise !!

**Disclaimers:** Les G-Boys ne sont pas à nous snif!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T

Chapitre 1 :  Révélations 

Duo était dans sa chambre et regardait la Lune. Il aimait à la contempler car elle offrait une vue splendide de la Terre. Sur sa colonie d'origine l'astre avait un aspect plutôt inquiétant alors que sur la planète bleue... Il donnait l'impression de sourire et sa face ronde le montrait sous un jour bienveillant. Cela faisait un an et demi que la guerre durait, un an et demi qu'il vivait de planques en planques avec ses quatre coéquipiers, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang. Ils formaient une équipe très hétéroclite, mais qui restait très soudée malgré leurs différences de caractères, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était un ordre des mads, ils devaient cohabiter...Mais Duo s'y était fait plus facilement que d'autres, lui qui appréciait la compagnie et qui avait trouvé, dans les pilotes de gundams, des amis qu'il adorait.

D'ailleurs, il s'était amusé à établir le profil de chacun, après les avoir bien observé. 

Le leader de leur groupe était incontestablement, Heero Yuy, jeune homme âgé de 16 ans, maintenant. D'origine japonaise, il avait, chose incroyable pour un japonais, des yeux d'un magnifique bleu cobalt,  et des cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt rebelle pour un soldat . Son visage froid, ne souriait jamais et ne laissait jamais filtrer une seule émotion. Il portait un masque d'impassibilité. Une seule chose semblait compter à ses yeux, et c'était les missions.. D'ailleurs c'était pratiquement sa raison de vivre... En effet Duo savait qu'il avait été entraîné dès son plus jeune âge à exécuter des missions et à obéir aux ordres...C'était d'ailleurs, de tous les pilotes les plus déterminé et le plus professionnel... Entraîné à être un soldat, il avait été conditionné pour, et ne montrait donc jamais ses sentiments... Il se montrait distant avec toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait et passait son temps libre à rédiger ses rapports de missions et à mettre aux points des virus pour infecter le système informatique de Oz. 

Durant toute l'année pendant laquelle ils avaient vécus ensemble, Duo ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois se reposer ou faire autre chose qui n'ait de rapport avec les missions ordonnées. Il dormait après et se réveillait avant Duo. De toute façon, le moindre mouvement ou bruit, le réveillait instantanément, son arme au poing, et Duo  avait été le premier à en faire les frais étant donné qu'il partageaient la même chambre et que Duo était très bruyant durant ses nuits. Duo aimait l'appeler Iceberg Man ce qui avait le don de  faire enrager celui que tout le monde considérait comme le soldat parfait. Enfin " enrager " est un bien grand mot, pensa Duo avec humour, disons plutôt, qu'il n'apprécie pas ,vu les regards de-la-mort-qui-tue qu'il me lance. Le problème avec Heero était  qu'on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait de vous, vu qu'il ne disait jamais rien. Mais Duo le considérait comme un ami sur qui l'on peut compter, et tentait par tous les moyens de le rendre humain et de faire en sorte qu'il agisse un peu moins comme une machine.

Le pilote 03, n'était autre que Trowa Barton. D'apparence aussi froid que Heero, il était aussi très discret et était perfectionné dans l'art de foutre la trouille aux gens en apparaissant brusquement sans prévenir . Duo en était une nombreuse victime involontaire, ayant frôlé la crise cardiaque plus d'une fois. Trowa était celui qui semblait le plus comprendre Heero, ces deux là ayant apparemment le même langage... Trowa était un excellent acrobate et il avait un véritable don avec les animaux. Duo l'avait vu plus d'une fois en compagnie de tigres ou de lions et il avait été infiniment surpris de les voir se soumettre au français en un seul regard. Le passé de Trowa était resté plutôt mystérieux aux yeux de ses coéquipiers et Duo savait juste qu'il avait été élevé par des mercenaire étant plus jeune. Trowa était une personne qui appréciait, comme Heero, le silence et c'est pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien. Duo en était même un peu jaloux, ces deux là semblant se comprendre au moindre geste ou dans un simple regard. Pourtant, au contact des autres, Trowa se socialisait peu à peu malgré le fait qu'il n'exprimait toujours pas ses sentiments. Mais c'était dans sa nature, alors, on ne pouvait pas forcer les choses. Trowa était un jeune homme de 18 ans possédant une silhouette mince et élancée. Il avait de larges épaules et de longues mains fines agiles à soulager les gens de leur portefeuille. Chose qui, ne lui servait, bien évidemment, que lors des missions. Duo n'avait jamais vu Trowa en colère mais il ne voulait surtout pas être là lorsque cela arriverait. Qualifié de deuxième glaçon du groupe, celui qui avait des yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude se cachait la plupart du temps derrière sa longue mèche châtain qui lui ombrait ainsi la moitié du visage, le protégeant en quelque sorte du monde extérieur. Un monde qu'une seule personne réussissait à percer en lui offrant son amitié et qui se trouvait être son tout premier ami, Quatre.

Quatre Raberba Winner était le meilleur ami de Duo. Toujours ensembles, ils se confiaient tous leurs secrets et s'appliquaient à mettre un peu de joie de vivre dans leur planque, détendant l'atmosphère par des blagues ou simplement par des sourires. Quatre était un garçon sensible qui avait été élevé dans une grande maison, avec vingt neuf de ses sœurs et son père, un puissant homme d'affaire très riche. Pendant son enfance Quatre avait donc été entouré de tout l'amour de sa famille. Moins turbulent que Duo, il possédait un don d'empathie, son uchu no kokkoro, qui lui permettait de ressentir les émotions des personnes avec qui il se trouvait. Pouvant ainsi deviner tout de suite, si son interlocuteur lui mentait, il faisait un excellent diplomate, ses bonnes manières  charmant son auditoire, et sa capacité à communiquer achevant de le mettre de son côté. Quatre était une personne très ouverte qui n'hésitait pas à donner son amitié, et à prodiguer du réconfort autour de lui. Il savait se montrer fort et ferme quand il le fallait ce que ne montrait pas forcément son apparence angélique. En effet, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus océan rendait la vision d'un garçon sage et obéissant. Toujours de bonne humeur, sa fraîcheur et son enthousiasme sans borne étaient un réel réconfort pour Duo. S'inquiétant de la santé de ses amis, plus qu'eux même de la leur, il les soignait avec douceur lorsqu'ils revenaient blessés de leur missions et jouait les gardes malades, s'inquiétant de leur rétablissement. Il était très attentionné envers les autres et leur cuisinait toujours des plats selon leur goût avec l'aide de Trowa de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, Duo avait remarqué, avec amusement, que Quatre avait un certain penchant vers l'acrobate.

Wufei Chang, lui, était d'origine chinoise, et avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs aussi noir qu'un corbeau. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats mais Wufei avait souvent sur son visage une expression de sévérité qui les cachait. De nature taciturne et solitaire, il avait appris à compter sur ses amis, mais restait quand même de longues heures à méditer, seul, et à s'entraîner à manier le sabre. Duo savait qu'il avait été marié une fois, mais que sa femme était morte . C'était un sujet assez douloureux pour ce jeune chinois de 16 ans. Il avait un sens aigu de la justice et une vision un peu machiste sur les bords du monde. Il était plutôt colérique mais il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, même Duo qui adorait le faire enrager. Il n'était pas rancunier et encore heureux, se disait l'américain, car il aurait eu beaucoup de raisons de lui en vouloir, vu le nombre de farce qu'il avait testé sur lui... De plus il était extrêmement doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre au corps à corps, ayant acquis depuis son enfance, une maîtrise parfaite des arts martiaux. C'était le dernier descendant du clan des Dragons, et il avait été élevé dans le respect de ses traditions ancestrales, qui étaient parfois très rigoureuses. Wufei agissait donc le plus droitement qu'il pouvait, respectant son code de l'honneur.

Quant à lui, Duo Maxwell, il était le pilote 02, l'assassin parfait, maniant les couteaux avec une facilité déconcertante pour ses ennemis. Le dieu de la mort, sourit il. Il savait que beaucoup le considéraient comme un enfant qui ne prenait pas cette guerre au sérieux. Il n'était pas assez professionnel , lui avait dit Heero une des premières fois où il l'avait vu. Lui aussi avait 16 ans mais il était d'origine américaine et avait une nette tendance, disons une tendance très prononcée, vers les sucreries en tout genre et les jeux vidéos...Passions que Quatre freinaient légèrement, pour sa santé disait-il. Physiquement, Duo se trouvait plutôt commun, à part, bien évidemment, ses yeux améthystes, une couleur très rare pour des yeux, et sa longue natte, qui lui rappelait constamment qui il était et d'où il venait. Duo s'occupait d'animer un peu les planques, un peu trop aux goûts de Wufei mais bon...C'était le gai-luron du groupe, toujours à sortir des blagues stupides, toujours le sourire au lèvres, ce qui contrastait avec son enfance très malheureuse. Né orphelin, à 7 ans, il fut recueilli par un prêtre et une bonne sœur, le père Maxwell et sœur Hélène et avait été élevé dans une église, au milieu d'autres enfants dans la même situation que lui. Malheureusement ils avaient tous péris dans une explosion causée par l'alliance, et toutes les joies de Duo s'étaient envolées. Il avait été le seul survivant, et depuis, avait du se débrouiller pour survivre dans la rue. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo était accoudé à la fenêtre, lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement vers son origine : 

-Hee... Heero? 

- ... le brun ne répondit pas,  fixant un point imaginaire dehors.

-Qu'est ce que tu disais ? demanda Duo, un sourire aux lèvres.

-A table, répéta le jeune japonais. 

-Oh excuse moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Bon , c'est vrai que j'ai faim moi ! s'exclama l'américain, les yeux rieurs. 

Il pourrait dire autre chose que ces deux mots quand même. C'est vrai quoi ! Je rêve d'entendre une seule phrase qui n'ait pas de rapport avec une mission, dans sa bouche, pensa l'américain en son fort intérieur.

Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il remarqua que Heero fixait toujours le ciel et n'avait pas bougé.

-Ben , tu viens Hee-chan ?

Le japonais lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, fronçant les sourcils et passa devant lui, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Duo remarqua que Heero n'avait pas fait une seule remarque sur le fait qu'il l'ait appelé Hee-chan souriant à la pensée qu'il acceptait ce surnom amical.

En vérité, Heero était plongé dans ses propres pensées, la vue de l'américain ayant fait naître chez lui une multitude de question. Lorsque Duo s'était retourné, il y avait une telle tristesse dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas su pendant quelques secondes comment réagir. Mais très vite, Duo avait changé de visage, lui adressant un beau sourire et redevenant comme d'habitude. Heero avait alors fixé le ciel, dans l'espoir stupide qu'il pourrait lui en dire plus sur le changement de comportement soudain de son coéquipier. Un doute s'insinuait petit à petit en lui, un doute sur la véracité des sourires de Duo et de sa bonne humeur. Un doute affreux qui, s'il s'avérait exact, prouvait que le pilote 02 souffrait beaucoup, cachant la nature exacte de ses sentiments, leur jouant la comédie depuis un an.

-Kiaaaaaaa j'ai faimmm cria l'américain, en entrant dans la cuisine. 

-Duo, je t'en prie, on t'attendait, assied toi ! lui répondit Quatre, un sourire aux lèvres devant le comportement de son meilleur ami. Sers toi ! Tu baves devant le plat ! ajouta t'il dans un rire cristallin.

-Heu.. Je ne me le ferais pas dire deux fois s'exclama l'américain, attrapant le plat, et se servant du plat de pâtes , un grand sourire aux lèvres.  

-Et quand tu auras fini, tu feras tourner hum ? protesta Wufei , voyant que l'américain commençait sérieusement à réduire la quantité de pâtes du plat. 

-Mais bien sûr, Wuffy...répliqua le natté, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il tendit alors le plat à Trowa, le faisant tourner de manière à ce que ce soit Wufei le dernier servi. 

- C'est WUFEI, Maxwell, quand est ce que tu te rentreras ça dans la tête?

- Quand tu arrêteras de m'appeler par mon nom de famille. C'est vrai quoi, Duo ça me va mieux que Maxwell non? Lui répondit l'américain, en lui tirant la langue. 

Devant la tête de Wufei, Duo éclata de rire, et décida d'attaquer ses pâtes. Il releva la tête pour observer Trowa du coin de l'œil et jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre. Parfait, lui aussi avait capté. Duo fit un plus large sourire. 

En ce moment, leur plus grand amusement était de compter le nombre de morceaux de pains que prenaient Trowa dans un seul repas... En effet, le français, ne mangeait pratiquement rien à part ça et il en prenait en moyenne une dizaine par repas... Franchement Trowa ne changerait jamais, et c'était trop drôle de le voir manger ses morceaux de pain... Et hop, encore un, se dit Duo avec un sourire et il fit signe à Quatre discrètement que c'était le cinquième

. Il ne vit que trop tard que Heero les observait et vit bien qu'il avait compris leur manège. Pouffant de rire avec Quatre en voyant Trowa prendre deux pains d'un seul coup, s'assurant une réserve, Duo lui répondit par un large sourire devant son coup d'œil interrogatif. Trowa regarda alors Heero qui lui rendit son regard. Quelque chose était passé entre eux parce que Trowa arrêta soudain de manger du pain, avala une gorgée d'eau et ne bougea plus. Duo risqua un œil en direction de Heero qui s'était remis à manger comme si de rien n'était. 

Il regarda Wufei qui n'avait rien suivi du tout et son sourire s'élargit. 

-Wufei ? Qu'est que tu fais demain ?  

-... Je sors, lâcha le chinois aussi rouge que le ketchup dans son assiette.

-Et... Tu sors avec qui ? demanda l'américain d'un ton tout innocent.

-C'est pas tes affaires Maxwell, se renfrogna Wufei, plus rouge que jamais. 

-Rha ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! DUO ! Pour une fois que je t'avais pas donné de surnom ! le taquina le jeune homme aux yeux violets.

 - Et, toi tu fais quoi demain, Heero ? demanda Quatre, avec un regard de compassion pour le pauvre Wufei . 

-Je reste ici,  se contenta de répondre le japonais avant de se lever pour débarrasser son assiette.  

Trowa devança la question du petit blond :

-Je fais la même chose... Le français se leva et fit comme Heero. 

Décidément, ils faisaient toujours la même chose, songea l'américain. Duo ajouta alors :

-Parce qu'avec Quatre, on avait prévu de faire des courses... et qu'on aurait besoin des clés de la voiture....Heero, s'il te plait dis oui, allez, il faut bien qu'on souffle un peu quoi... S'il te plait, Hee-chan... le supplia t-il des yeux  qu'il avait mis en mode chibi-eyes .

Heero allait répondre mais Quatre le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

-Heero, tu sais, on a vraiment besoin de faire ses courses avec Duo.. C'est très important pour nous.. lui sourit -il gentiment. 

- La voiture n'est pas à moi, lâcha le brun en regardant Trowa, une lueur amusée dans le regard, que Duo crut imaginer. 

Quatre et Duo, n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient bien que Heero venait de leur donner son accord puisque la voiture appartenait autant à lui qu'à Trowa, et qu'il avait un double des clés.

Aussitôt, les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le français qui leur répondit :

-Les clés sont sur la table du salon. 

-Ouais !! s'écrièrent les deux adolescents . Duo se jeta au cou de Heero et lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue, faisant de même après avec Trowa qui ne put pas esquiver la tornade noire. 

Quatre les remercia encore et se mit à faire la vaisselle. Trowa attrapa la première assiette propre et l'essuya avec un torchon. Ils faisaient toujours la vaisselle ensemble tout comme les missions remarqua Duo. Le temps pour lui de tourner la tête et Heero et Wufei avait déjà disparu de la cuisine. Wufei devait certainement faire ses exercices de zen et Heero.. ben toujours collé sur son ordi quoi ! 

Il se rapprocha de celui-ci qui était dans le salon. 

-Hee-chan ? 

-Hn ?

-Tu fais quoi ? On fait une partie de Dead or Alive 3, tous les deux ?  Quatre veut finir son livre et Trowa et Wufei, ben, ils voudront pas... S'il te plait Hee-chan...

-Duo, je travaille ! Fous moi la paix tu veux ?

Dépité, Duo alla dans sa chambre blessé par la réponse du soldat parfait. D'un coup, son passé remonta à la surface et il se le prit en pleine face. Une vague de tristesse passa sur son visage. Il était encore seul cette fois-ci. Orphelin, est-ce qu'il le serait toute sa vie ? 

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues, laissant de petites traces brillantes sur son visage. Boys don't cry se répétait-il, mais il ne pouvait plus arrêter les gouttes salées qui glissaient de ses yeux malgré lui.

POV Duo:

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment ? Je ne me reconnais plus. J'ai l'impression de jouer une comédie sans fin. Je suis triste, et pourtant je souris pour ne pas perdre le change. La vie prend une tournure bien amère. Pourquoi une seule remarque de Heero, me rend elle si triste ? Je devrais y être habitué pourtant. Quatre.. Tu es le seul qui nous ait véritablement ouvert ton cœur. Mon meilleur ami. Et pourtant sur ce point là, tu ne m'est d'aucun réconfort. Pourquoi ? Mes pensées s'embrouillent et plus je réfléchis, plus je perds le fil . Heero... Je m'aperçois que

 tu compte beaucoup à mes yeux... Ton opinion, tes remarques. Je voudrais que tu me parles plus...Enfin, demain on va faire des courses avec Quatre. Ca va être génial ! Je vais lui montrer toutes les nouvelles boutiques que j'ai repéré.. On va trop bien s'amuser...Dommage que tu ne viennes pas avec nous Heero... Je crois que je m'attache beaucoup à toi... Mais toi, tu restes insensible et froid. Et j'ai peur car tu pourrais briser mon masque de joker... Le briser et me faire du mal... De l'intérieur ? Mais qu'est ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi ? Et toi, que pense tu de moi ? Je ne le sais même pas.. Tu ne me dit jamais rien...

Pff, moi le Shinigami, j'ai peur, le dieu de la mort a peur quelle belle image ! Si

 tu me voyais Heero, tu penserais que je suis faible. Non, je ne sais même pas ce que tu penserais en fait et c'est peut-être pire...

J'en ai marre que tout le monde me prenne pour un gamin qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser... Je veux surtout être avec les autres et profiter de leur compagnie...Ne plus jamais être seul.

Fin POV Duo 

La vaisselle finie, Quatre avait sentit la tristesse de son ami et avait perçu qu'elle venait en partie de Heero. Ayant entendu la requête de l'américain au japonais et sa réponse , il s'approcha de Heero, les yeux remplis de reproches :

-Quoi? Demanda Heero, ayant senti le regard du jeune arabe sur lui.

-Heero, tu n'as pas été très gentil avec Duo tout à l'heure... 

-....Heero continuait de taper sur son ordinateur, un air impassible sur son visage.

-Il voulait juste se détendre avec toi... Te faire sortir de ton travail, tu comprends ? Juste être avec toi...Et tu n'as fait que le rejeter... continua Quatre doucement.

POV Quatre

Mais qui nous a filé un homme aussi insensible, s'il savait ce que Duo ressent pour lui et à cause de lui, tendresse, douleur, incompréhension. Si seulement je savais lire dans le cœur d'Heero, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi dur que ça, je l'ai bien vu, il a une petite étincelle dans les yeux à chaque fois que Duo apparaît dans son champ de vision.

En attendant, Heero est en train de le détruire, je sais que Duo est fort et toujours heureux de vivre, mais ce n'est qu'un masque, c'est normal vu l'enfance qu'il a eu. Si seulement Heero savait, je suis sur qu'il ne serait pas comme ça avec lui.

Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le lui apprendre.. Je veux juste qu'il prenne conscience des personnes qui l'entourent et de leurs sentiments.

Fin POV de Quatre

-Laisse-moi ! lui répondit le jeune homme d'un ton glacial.

Devant tant de froideur, Quatre eut un mouvement de surprise et dans un soupir il fit ce que son ami lui avait demandé. Il monta alors les escaliers pour aller voir son meilleur ami et lui apporter du réconfort. La parole était le meilleur des moyens de faire reculer la tristesse. 

-Quatre, où vas tu? Demanda Trowa en le voyant passer dans le corridor.

-Voir Duo, puisque visiblement il n'y a que moi qui ait l'air de m'inquiéter pour lui.

Trowa ne répondit rien mais haussa un sourcil de surprise et Quatre passa devant lui.

POV  Trowa : 

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prends ? Duo allait très bien il n'y a pas cinq minutes ! Hum.. à voir la tête de Heero il doit pas y être pour rien... 

POV Heero:

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est ce que les paroles de Quatre me touchent ? Peut-être parce qu'il a raison... Mais non, je suis le soldat parfait, je ne doit ressentir aucune émotion. Les émotions causeront ma perte. Les sentiments sont traîtres et ne servent qu'aux faibles. 

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que j'essaie de me convaincre ? Les  pilotes...

Je les ai tous adopté comme une famille, je m'en rends bien compte. 

Quatre tu te trompes, je ne suis pas aussi insensible que tu ne le crois, j'éprouve trop d'émotions, je le vois, mais ça me fait tellement peur. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les relations, je n'ai pas été entraîné pour ça. Tout cela c'est nouveau pour moi alors laissez moi le temps de m'y faire... Un an c'est trop court...Pourquoi est ce que quand Duo sourit, comme tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression qu'il ment ? Pourquoi est ce que lorsqu'il est heureux, je le suis aussi ? Pourquoi est ce que je souhaite son bonheur ? Il y a trop de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre seul...Je suis perdu... noyé dans mes sentiments... Je n'arrive même plus à savoir ce que je veux... Qu'on me laisse tranquille ou que l'on me tienne compagnie... Je ne sais plus.

Fin POV de Heero

Le jeune homme cessa de taper son rapport, se massa les tempes dans un signe de lassitude et éteignit son ordinateur. Il sortit dehors, dans la douce fraîcheur de la soirée, le vent de cette nuit d'hiver lui rafraîchissant le visage, soulevant quelques mèches de cheveux et s'infiltrant à travers. Heero s'assit sur les marches du balcon et ferma les yeux.

Il sentit bientôt une présence à ses côté et les rouvrit. Trowa venait de le rejoindre et s'était assis non loin de lui. Ils restèrent là, assis côtes à côtes durant de longues minutes à contempler le ciel étoilé ne ressentant pas le besoin de briser ce silence si reposant. Enfin, Trowa le brisa :

-Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais...je t'écouterais...

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas près... 

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Heero l'interrompit soudain :

-Merci. ... d'être là. .... Puis avec un tout petit sourire, que seul Trowa distingua :  Mais , toi aussi tu peux m'en parler...

Trowa hocha la tête doucement:

-Je le ferais. 

Le vent souffla plus fort à ce moment, et la Lune éclaira les deux silhouettes, assises sur le balcon, en train de savourer tout simplement l'instant qu'ils vivaient. Un cours instant de répit dans la vie de ces deux adolescents, qui avaient du grandir trop tôt et qui se trouvaient confrontés à la guerre et pour la première fois à un sentiment qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu approcher.

Note de Yuna Chan :

Coucou tout le monde!!!!! Voilà ma toute nouvelle fic J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. C'est un long projet que je fais avec ma secrétaire particulière que j'adore et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout cas je compte aussi continuer ma fic " l'ange de ma vie" j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu  voilà et pis aussi il faut que je continue ma fic sur FF8 bref beaucoup de boulot mais bon ça me dérange pas et j'aime écrire voilà 

Bisous à tous

Yuna Chan    

Note de Clôtho :

Salut aux lecteurs !^^ Eh bien... C'est ma première fic on line, ma première collaboration et c'est une expérience super pour l'instant ! Donc moi aussi j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, issue tout droit de nos cerveaux féconds...^^ Je suis donc trop contente de vous la présenter et je crois que c'est le principal... Ah oui... plein plein de review please.......^^ Ca encourage toujours l'auteur.... (dans notre cas les autrices..^^) 

 Bises à chacun (je varie pour pas écrire pareil que Yuna ma chef préférée)

Clôtho 


	2. Un comportement étrange

Titre : Sang et révélations  
  
Auteurs : Yuna Chan et Clôtho (M'enfin Clôtho tu comprends rien sur rien c'est Chan, Yuna Chan mon pseudo lol)  
  
Source : Gundam Wing, évidemment^^  
  
Couples : euh. c'est la surprise^^ Bon allez je vous dit juste le penchant d'un personnage.R+1. voilà.mdr (Franchement je crois qu'on va pas faire beaucoup d'envieux avec ce chap)  
  
Genre : Angst, yaoi, shounen ai, romance.  
  
Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne sont, toujours, pas à nous mais on va y remédier. Un enlèvement est prévu.hin hin hin  
  
Notes des auteurs : Euh. ben , on va pas forcément faire des heureux avec ce chapitre. En fait on va peut-être même pas y survivre.mdr Mais bon. lisez quand même, pour juger.  
  
Notes de Yuna Chan : Ben y'a dire à dire à part que Clôho a fait ce chapitre toute seule, sans que je mette mon grain de sel et j'avoue que je suis fière de ma co-fanficeuse et ma secrétaire particulière préférée (normal j'en ai qu'une lol), je sens que c'est elle qui va devenir la boss, car je trouve jamais rien à redire sur ce qu'elle fait et elle oui snif ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ET VIVE LES REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Sakura : Bon et bien. voilà la suite.. tu la voulais, tu l'as ! Ben assumes alors.mdr Sinon, merci pour ta remarque sur notre approfondissement des sentiments de Heero. Faut dire on y a bossé alors..^^ Bonne lecture, bisous.  
  
Fuu san : Merci pour ta review, on t'avoueras que nous aussi.l'amour. bon allez, voilà la suite. bonne lecture^^  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un comportement étrange  
  
Quatre monta dans la chambre de Duo. Il frappa trois petits coups à la porte et attendit une réponse. Une faible voix lui dit d'entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce et ce qu'il vit lui serra le c?ur. Duo était assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide et pleurait silencieusement. Quatre accourut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Duo, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas . Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
-Quatre, je me sens. si mal, si seul.  
  
-Tu n'est pas seul, je suis là pour toi, je serais toujours là., le rassura le blond en le berçant.  
  
-Je. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Je voulais être gentil. Pourquoi me repousse t-il à chaque fois ? Il croit quoi ? Que je ne ressens rien ?  
  
Duo tenta de se maîtriser. Il prit une large inspiration et allait se calmer lorsque la voix de Quatre se fit entendre. De nouvelles larmes affluèrent.  
  
-Duo, il faut que tu comprennes que Heero n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de relations.  
  
-Au bout d'un an, il pourrait, non ?  
  
-Je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il se pense mais je peux t'affirmer qu'il a des émotions. Qu'il les cache, mais qu'il en a. Mais laisse lui le temps. C'est facile pour toi, tu as toujours eu le droit de les montrer mais pas lui. C'est un monde nouveau et je suppose qu'il en est effrayé. Attends-le. Je le vois dans ses yeux, qu'il t'apprécie plus qu'il ne le montre, plus qu'il ne le veut, même. Mais il avance. Chaque jour. Et c'est grâce à toi. Ne le laisse pas maintenant.  
  
-Et moi ? Il ne me dit jamais un mot. un mot de remerciement.  
  
-Réfléchis, ne t'accorde t-il pas sa confiance ? Avec qui préfère t-il faire équipe en mission ? Qui partage sa chambre ? Il y a des gestes qui sont bien plus forts que de simples paroles.  
  
Un lent sourire émergea entre les larmes de l'américain.  
  
-Reprends confiance en toi et reste tel que tu es. Ne lui mens pas, Duo. Ne cache plus jamais ta véritable humeur., acheva Quatre en essuyant ses larmes. Regarde dans quel état on est tout les deux !  
  
Duo éclata de rire. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Quand ils se séparèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard, Duo avait repris confiance en lui. Quatre lui fit un dernier sourire avant de repartir.  
  
-Bonne nuit, Duo.  
  
-Bonne nuit , Quatchan.. Et. Merci. Pour tout. Pour ta présence.  
  
-C'est normal, Duo. Et rappelle toi, tu n'est pas seul. Quatre referma doucement la porte.  
  
Duo se glissa dans son lit, et s'endormit assez vite. Il n'entendit pas Heero entrer dans la pièce. Pas plus qu'il ne vit son regard se poser sur lui avec regret, ni ne sentit les doigts qui effaçaient les dernières gouttes restées en suspension sur son visage.  
  
Heero se réveilla tôt, et prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le dormeur qui partageait sa chambre, il s'habilla, emporta son arme et sortit de la pièce. Personne n'était réveillé dans la grande maison, tout était calme. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et quitta la maison sans laisser de mot derrière lui. La lune était encore haute dans le ciel tandis qu'il marchait sur la route qui le conduirait en ville.  
  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, Quatre se réveilla à son tour. Il descendit préparer le petit déjeuner pour les pilotes et alla se recoucher pendant que le thé et le café chauffait. Une demie-heure après, Trowa était debout, habillé et lavé et alla éteindre le feu sous l'eau qui menaçait de déborder. Quatre a dû se rendormir, sourit-il. Il prit la tasse posée en évidence sur la table, à sa place et se servit de café. Il était le seul avec Heero à en prendre. Quatre et Wufei buvaient du thé et Duo prenait un bol de chocolat chaud. Trowa se leva et prit un morceau de pain dans la corbeille. Il mordit dedans, et but une gorgée de café brûlant. Une lueur amusée perça dans ses yeux lorsqu'il repensa au manège du petit blond et de Duo. Compter le nombre de pains qu'il mangeait à table. C'est vrai que j'en prends beaucoup, admit-il mais c'est plus par habitude que par goût. Après tout, quand il était mercenaire, c'était pratiquement sa seule nourriture et maintenant, lorsque qu'il se retrouvait à table, la seule chose qu'il connaissait était le pain. Il ne connaissait pas le goût des autres aliments. Il ne voulait pas non plus les goûter devant les autres. Conclusion, il mangeait du pain.  
  
Il terminait de boire son café lorsque Quatre arriva dans la cuisine, un air affolé sur le visage. C'est pas vrai, je me suis complètement rendormi ! L'eau doit avoir débordée si ce n'est pire. Il stoppa net en voyant Trowa. Un coup d'?il sur le feu lui renseigna que le français l'avait éteint. Il soupira, soulagé, et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.  
  
-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, sur ce coup-là, merci ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Wufei, si son thé n'était pas prêt, au moment où il serait descendu pour déjeuner, le remercia Quatre.  
  
Trowa esquissa un sourire en guise de réponse et se leva pour débarrasser ses affaires.  
  
-Laisse, je vais le faire ! s'empressa Quatre.  
  
Il prit la tasse et la mit dans le lave-vaisselle, précédant Trowa. Prenant une éponge, il essuya la table où subsistaient quelques miettes de pain et continua la conversation :  
  
-Alors, tu es toujours d'accord pour nous prêter la voiture ? Parce que Duo était vraiment content de pouvoir faire ces courses. Au fait, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Ca te ferait du bien à toi aussi une petite sortie, non ? Cela fait trop longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis dehors.  
  
-J'avais prévu d'effectuer des révisions sur Heavy Arms, répondit le pilote comme excuse.  
  
-Oh, s'il te plait Trowa ! Ce serait super si tu venais ! Comme ça, toi, tu conduis et tu es assuré qu'on ne casse pas ta voiture. Et si jamais, tu l'abîmes, t'es tout seul pour subir les foudres de Heero ! s'exclama l'américain en arrivant dans la cuisine. Et puis, Heavy Arms est en super état !  
  
Quatre éclata de rire devant l'argumentation de Duo et tourna son visage vers Trowa, espérant qu'il changerait d'avis.  
  
-Entendu. Je viens avec vous, capitula le jeune homme aux yeux verts.  
  
-Promis, on te ramène dès que tu ne peux plus nous supporter ! répondit Duo, enthousiaste.  
  
-Départ dans deux heures Duo, alors dépêche toi de déjeuner si tu veux pas qu'on parte sans toi, intervint Quatre en riant.  
  
Duo poussa un petit cri et se rua sur son bol de chocolat. Il le mit dans le micro-onde, attrapa deux tartines et se les beurra allègrement en attendant que ça sonne. Tout ça en continuant de parler :  
  
-Et qu'est ce que tu veux acheter Trowa ? On pourrait aller s'acheter deux trois fringues et puis faire les courses en plus, non ? continua-il, se rendant compte que Trowa était sorti de la cuisine, à l'adresse de Quatre.  
  
-On fera toutes les boutiques que tu veux, hier soir, Heero m'a donné une carte bancaire qui contient 10 mille euros. Il m'a dit que ça venait du compte personnel de Zech. Ajouta le jeune arabe en souriant.  
  
-Je crois que Heero n'aime vraiment pas Zech, pouffa Duo. Bon tant mieux, comme ça on pourra acheter plein de trucs !  
  
POV de Duo :  
  
C'est gentil de la part de Heero de faire ça. Surtout qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec les missions. Sauf si sa mission était de vider le compte en banque de son ennemi, évidemment. Mais bon. Rha ! C'est pire quand il fait ça ! Je ne peux pas le détester pour son comportement. Un jour il est gentil et pense à nous, un jour, c'est limite il ne nous parle pas ! Ce type est une énigme. J'arriverai jamais à cerner sa personnalité, c'est pas vrai. Il est capable de me faire passer de la joie à la peine en à peine une action. Et encore, là il est même pas là. Tiens d'ailleurs c'est marrant il est où ?  
  
-Quatre, tu sais pas où est Heero ?  
  
-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Oups ! Vu l'heure, on ferait bien d'aller se préparer !  
  
-Je prends la salle de bain en premier ! cria l'américain en se ruant dans les escaliers.  
  
C'est bizarre, son arme n'est pas là, se dit Duo en pénétrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero . Je suppose qu'il doit faire des vérifications sur Wing, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Il attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.  
  
Une demie heure plus tard, il ressortait, les cheveux emmêlés et tout mouillés. Son tee-shirt noir commençait d'ailleurs à être trempé et il se dit qu'il fallait sérieusement songer à les coiffer. Il se mit en quête d'une âme charitable, laissant la salle de bain à Quatre, qui entra à son tour. Il aperçu alors Wufei qui venait de se réveiller, apparemment à cause des cris qu'il avait poussé, à en juger par sa tête.Duo lui fit un large sourire en lui adressant la parole :  
  
-Wufei, tu veux bien me coiffer, s'il te plait ?  
  
-Je remarque l'effort sur le prénom, souligna ce dernier ironiquement. Mais je note aussi que tu m'as réveillé en criant..  
  
-S'il te plait. Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, et je te laisse tranquille toute la matinée. !!  
  
-C'est d'accord, Maxwell. Une matinée de tranquillité, c'est tout ce dont je rêve, lui répondit le chinois en s'étirant.  
  
-Beuh, c'est pas très gentil ça. grimaça Duo. Tiens voilà la brosse, on va dans ma chambre, ok ?  
  
L'asiatique acquiesça en silence et prit la brosse. Duo s'assit sagement et laissa faire son ami. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Cela lui rappelait s?ur Hélène quand il était encore un gosse. C'était toujours elle qui le coiffait.  
  
Pour Wufei aussi, c'était un geste qui le rattachait à son passé. Il se souvenait ainsi de sa mère coiffant ses cheveux et plus tard, de ceux de Meiran, qui étaient plus court, mais qu'elle coiffait toujours avec attention. Souvent, elle le laissait les coiffer. Aujourd'hui, c'était un geste qui l'apaisait et le plongeait dans un état de profonde mélancolie. Il laissa ses doigts couler le long de la chevelure de l'américain et démêla ses n?uds avec douceur, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Bientôt, les cheveux étaient parfaitement peignés et une petite flaque d'eau gisait sur le lit. Souhaitant, éviter que les gouttes continuent de tomber, il prit un élastique sur la table de chevet de son ami et attacha ses cheveux en natte. Enfin, il revint à la réalité, remarquant que pendant ce laps de temps, aucun d'eux deux n'avaient parlé. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et s'éclaircit la voix.  
  
-C'est fini, lâcha t-il en se relevant.  
  
-Merci Wuffy, répondit le garçon aux yeux améthyste, les rieurs.  
  
-C'est Wufei, protesta ce dernier mais sans grande conviction.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce après un dernier merci de la part de son coéquipier. Duo se leva vivement et courut voir si Quatre était prêt.  
  
Le petit blond l'attendait tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils du salon. Trowa était dans le canapé et lisait un livre qu'il lui avait prêté. Ils avaient l'air de l'attendre depuis longtemps vu l'air rêveur de Quatre, se dit Duo.  
  
-Désolé les gars ! Je sais , je sais je suis en retard mais bon. C'est long à entretenir un corps aussi parfait que le mien, ajouta -il avec un clin d'?il en sentant le regard des deux autres se lever vers lui.  
  
-C'est pas grave, après tout, tu auras juste moins de temps pour acheter ce que tu voulais, le taquina l'arabe. Allez, on y va ! J'ai hâte de me plonger dans un bain de foule ! s'exclama t-il en riant.  
  
Il fut coupé par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Heero était sur le seuil, affichant son visage impassible.  
  
-Tiens salut Heero ! On t'a pas vu ce matin.. Tu étais sur Wing ? demanda Duo en le voyant.  
  
Un vague hochement de tête lui répondit. Quatre lui fit un sourire :  
  
-Bonjour, Heero. Tu n'as pas pris de café ce matin, mais si tu en veux il en reste, tu peux te servir.  
  
-Non ça ira. Il avança dans la pièce, saluant Trowa de la tête au passage.  
  
Duo remarqua alors sa tenue. Ce n'était plus son habituel spandex noir moulant et son débardeur vert mais un jean de la couleur de ses yeux et un tee-shit noir. Il était super sexy dans ces vêtements, ne put s'empêcher de penser Duo. Une plaque de militaire brillait sur son torse, rappelant le fait qu'il était avant tout un soldat. En fait, ce n'était pas les vêtements qui étaient attirants, non, c'était le corps qu'ils moulaient et la posture suggestive de Heero. Il s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce, les jambes écartées et penchant légèrement son bassin vers la droite. Duo ne pouvait plus bouger, tant il était étonné de voir Heero ainsi . Certes, il était diablement beau mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le Heero qu'il connaissait. C'était comme si, il jouait la comédie. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un rêve.  
  
Trowa fut le premier à se reprendre et s'adressant à Heero :  
  
-On allait faire les courses, tu ne veux pas nous accompagner ? dit-il d'un ton égal.  
  
Le japonais leur répondit à la négative et souhaitant clore la conversation il monta les escaliers. Duo ne dit rien et sortit dehors suivi de près par Trowa. Ils étaient dehors et se dirigèrent vers la voiture.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la maison, Quatre s'était soudain stoppé, planté au milieu de la pièce. Heero allait monter les escaliers, lorsqu'il fit tout d'un coup demi-tour et attrapa Quatre à la gorge. Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux, qu'il réprima très vite, passant son masque de soldat parfait. Quatre était collé au mur, et sentit une peur sourde l'envahir. Heero le surprenait beaucoup, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.  
  
-Un conseil, Quatre, ne lis plus jamais dans mes pensées. Je le sens lorsque tu veux essayer d'entrer dans mon esprit et crois moi, je n'apprécie pas du tout.lui faisant un sourire mauvais, il lui dit ensuite, tu pourrais tomber sur des choses dérangeantes.  
  
Quatre sentit alors une force faire pression dans son esprit et il vit alors des images. qui le firent virer au rouge tomate en moins de deux secondes.  
  
-Ou pas très jolies à voir. La pression se fit plus forte et Quatre subit la vision de formes. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Soudain, il réalisa que c'était des corps, des corps morts, certain calcinés, d'autres à qui ils manquait un bras, tous ces gens étaient en vie et criaient de douleur. Au milieu, Heero.  
  
Un petit cri lui échappa qui fut étouffé par la main de son coéquipier.  
  
-Comprends moi bien. C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. Je t'interdis de retenter un truc comme tu viens de le faire lorsque j'étais dans ces escaliers, lâcha le japonais. Jamais, tu entends ? fit-il en relâchant sa pression. Quatre se dégagea vivement et courut rejoindre les autres.  
  
Trop choqué pour oser en parler à qui que se soit, Quatre s'efforça d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il se concentra sur l'agréable moment qu'il passait avec ses amis. Dans la voiture, Duo chantait toutes ses chansons paillardes, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Trowa. En fait il n'en savait rien, Trowa étant aussi expressif que Heero. Enfin ils arrivèrent en ville et commencèrent à faire le plein de provisions pour la semaine à venir.  
  
Duo courait dans tous les rayons, à la recherche de la nouvelle barre de céréales qu'il avait vue à la télé, ou du tout dernier film sortit qui avait l'air trop bien. Quatre le suivait un peu partout, embarquant avec lui le chariot et riant avec insouciance , ne pensant plus à ce qu'avait dit Heero. Au bout de deux heures de folles courses poursuites à travers les rayonnages, de fous rires, et d'achats de toutes sortes, Duo commença à se demander ou était passé Trowa. En effet, le jeune homme les avait quitté au bout de cinq minutes, et il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir entraîné avec eux dans leur délires, après tout c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il vienne. Le pauvre doit s'ennuyer depuis tout à l'heure. Il fit part de ses inquiétudes à Quatre qui s'arrêta aussitôt de rire.  
  
Ils se mirent tous deux à la recherche de Trowa en chantant l'air de fort boyard, et en se donnant de fausses missions.  
  
-Dépêche toi Quatre ! Prends ton temps ! mimait Duo, en courant partout ,essayant de retrouver le français.  
  
Quatre était mort de rire. Il avait du mal à pousser le chariot qui était plus que rempli. Ils auraient dû en prendre deux. Duo revint près de lui et ils poussèrent ensemble le chariot, tout en plaisantant sur mais où est ce qu'il est encore allé ?  
  
-Je parie qu'il est au rayon déguisements ! Pour son costume de clown, disait l'américain.  
  
-Ou peut-être au rayon cosmétique pour le maquillage.  
  
-Non, non, je suis sûr qu'il est au rayon boulangerie ! rit Duo.  
  
Ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.  
  
-Tu as vu le regard que Heero lui a lancé hier soir ? Il a tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Moi, Heero m'aurait lancé le même regard, j'aurais rien compris. Parfois, je suis un peu jaloux de leur complicité, confia le jeune homme, le regard soudain dans le vague.  
  
-Moi aussi, avoua Quatre. J'aimerais que Trowa me parle plus. Il est toujours si. réservé. Et puis, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il en pense. Et. je ne sais pas, il a ce je ne sais quoi qui fait que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, sourit le jeune arabe.  
  
-Voui, et eux, ils se cachent derrière leurs masques.  
  
-Comme toi, souligna le petit blond doucement.  
  
-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
  
Soudain, Quatre aperçu un jeune homme de dos. Reconnaissant la silhouette, il sourit.  
  
-Le voilà.  
  
-Ou ça ? demanda Duo.  
  
-Ben.. en fait on y a pas pensé mais il était à la librairie. lui répondit Quatre en montrant du doigt l'acrobate.  
  
-Ouah mais il est vachement loin ! Comment t'as fait pour le reconnaître ? En plus il est de dos !  
  
Quatre piqua un fard.  
  
-Ok, man, je saisis, plaisanta l'américain. Allez ! En avant pour le cap Trowa.  
  
Voyant que Quatre bloquait, il lui glissa à l'oreille :  
  
-Si ça peux te rassurer, j'aurais aperçu Heero de bien plus loin. Allez faudrait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant la librairie, Quatre lui fit un petit signe et l'invita à venir le rejoindre. Trowa lui fit un sourire et posa son livre. Il se dirigea alors vers eux.  
  
-Vous avez fini ? s'enquit-il.  
  
-Ben tu vois. lui répondit Duo avec un grand sourire en lui montrant le chariot rempli à craquer.  
  
-En fait, on voulait aller voir cette boutique plus loin, et on se demandait si tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous ? demanda Quatre.  
  
-Je vous suis, lui répondit le jeune homme.  
  
C'était une petite boutique dans laquelle se trouvaient entassés diverses choses. Duo fut immédiatement attiré par le fond, où ils vendaient de petits pendentifs. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, des clés en argent, des c?urs brisés, de petits anges, ou des tout simples, avec juste une petite pierre. Un particulièrement lui plut. C'était une pierre de couleur bleue foncé. A la lumière, des reflets apparaissaient, faisant prendre à la pierre de multiples nuances de bleus. Comme les yeux de Heero pensa t-il. C'est pas vrai, je suis vraiment mordu, moi . Il s'écarta de l'étalage, faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Quatre et Trowa étaient à côté, regardant, de vieux bouquins. Tant mieux, pensa t-il, au moins, ils ont un point commun. Non deux, rectifia t-il mentalement. La lecture et la musique. Est ce que j'ai un seul point commun avec Heero ? Je ne le sais même pas. soupira t-il . Son regard se porta sur la petite pierre, malgré lui, et il vit qu'elle avait viré au noir. Enfin, elle était presque noire. C'était l'ombre de cette boutique qui lui donnait cette couleur. Comme lorsqu'il est fâché.  
  
Trowa avait remarqué un livre qui était très beau. Une vieille édition d'un livre qu'il avait lu durant ces nombreuses sorties nocturnes, la nuit. Là, où tous les mercenaires pensaient qu'il allait s'amuser en boîte, et se « lever » comme ils disaient une fille, Trowa passait ses nuits dans les bibliothèques, à étudier les différentes techniques de combat, ou tout simplement, à lire les différents livres qui s'y trouvaient. Ainsi, il connaissait tous les classiques, les connaissant presque par c?ur. Il se rappelait son tout premier livre. Une biographie de Beethoven. Il n'avait pas tout compris à l'époque car il était très jeune, mais ce livre lui avait communiqué sa passion pour la musique. Et celle pour les mots. Il était fasciné par les capacités qu'avaient les hommes à communiquer. Mais, il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler. Il aimait beaucoup écouter les autres parler. Surtout Quatre, en fait, mais bon. C'est ce qu'avait remarqué Heero d'ailleurs. Enfin lui, avec Duo, il pouvait toujours parler parce qu'il était dans le même cas que lui, alors, hein.  
  
Quatre s'approcha de lui et s'écria en voyant le livre que tenait Trowa :  
  
-Mais c'est un original ! J'adore ce livre, c'est mon préféré ! Je l'ai lu lorsque j'avais neuf ans. Tu comptais l'acheter ? Il est vraiment magnifique, dit-il en caressant la reliure de ses doigts. Et en parfait état.  
  
-J'allais l'acheter.Je l'aime beaucoup, sourit Trowa.  
  
Quatre ne trouva rien à dire. Fasciné, par les quelques paroles que venaient de sortir son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il donnait ses goûts. La première fois qu'il souriait aussi sincèrement aussi. Quatre le trouva beau à ce moment là. Il ne put rien faire d'autre d'hocher lentement la tête en souriant de toutes ces dents. Un sourire émerveillé, ou perçait toute la joie qu'il avait à cet instant.  
  
Trowa fut surpris du sourire de son ami et il en fut gêné quelques secondes. Mais bientôt, une douce chaleur l'envahit, qui le prenait au c?ur et qui lui fit un bien immense. Une sensation de bien être, une nouvelle émotion qu'il venait de découvrir. Il était bien, heureux. Mais pas de la même manière qu'avec Heero. Quelque chose d'autre.  
  
Duo vit les sourires qu'ils échangeaient et, prit, d'une brusque impulsion, il retourna dans le fond de la boutique, attrapa le pendentif qu'il avait remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt, et alla l'acheter. Trowa le suivit à la caisse , un livre à la main et un air rêveur dans ses yeux. Ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, chacun ayant trouvé son bonheur, et ce fut Duo qui les ramena à la planque, au volant, Quatre et Trowa, étant scotchés sur le livre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination, et c'est le c?ur plus légers qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste demeure.  
  
Heero était à son ordinateur et Wufei devait certainement être avec Sally, à l'heure qu'il était. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Heero leur jeta un vague coup d'?il, avant de taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur et de l'éteindre. Puis il se leva lentement, et leur fit face.  
  
-Hee-chan, on a acheté plein de trucs! Viens vite voir !  
  
Chargé d'une multitude de paquets, il pénétra dans la pièce en les envoyant valser sur les meubles, le canapé ou toute chose susceptible d'accueillir les divers achats. Quatre entra à sa suite, souriant et riant devant l'attitude de son ami. En effet, Duo avait commencé par sortir, une à une toutes les merveilles de son sac et les énonçait, laissant un petit commentaire pour chacune d'elles.  
  
-Mon shampoing à moi, au parfum vanille parce que c'est mon préféré et que ça sent super bon.  
  
-Un nouveau tube de dentifrice pour Wu qui décidément les use à vitesse anormale, j'me demande bien ce qu'il fait avec. Il a peut être cru que c'était une crème épilatoire ?  
  
-Une nouvelle manette de jeu pour ma console que j'adore et que je vénère.  
  
-Duo, il faudrait commencer à ranger, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? lui demanda gentiment le jeune arabe, ramassant une à une les affaires que Duo avait éparpillées.  
  
-Oui . Bien sûr. Bon où je range ça, moi ? demanda t-il en brandissant les carottes qu'ils avaient achetées.  
  
-Laisse tomber, finalement, je crois que je vais me débrouiller seul, lui répondit en riant le jeune arabe.  
  
Il ramassa les nouvelles baskets que Duo s'étaient acheté et au moment où il relevait la tête, il vit que Trowa faisait de même avec le rôti qui était sur le canapé. Il faisait cela naturellement, aidant le petit blond comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. A eux deux, ils rangèrent les courses sous l'?il attendri de Duo qui avait rendu les clés à Heero.  
  
Quatre repensa à ce que Heero lui avait dit et frissonna. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour lui transmettre ses pensées et surtout pourquoi est ce qu'il ne l'avait fait que maintenant. Après un an de cohabitation. Si cela gênait Heero qu'il tente de lire ses pensées, et encore, souvent c'était malgré lui et de toute manière, il n'arrivait pas à voir quoique ce soit dans sa tête, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit plus tôt ?  
  
Un bruit de voiture les dérangea. Une limousine rose s'arrêta devant le perron et une fille toute vêtue de rose en sortit. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres des marches et commença à les gravir. Elle sonna à la porte, attendant bien sagement qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut Quatre qui le fit, Duo ayant décidé d'ignorer la sonnerie et Trowa étant occupé à ranger les dernières bricoles dans le frigo. Aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte, un cri suraigu leur vrilla les tympans.  
  
-Heero ! J'avais tellement envie de te revoir !  
  
-Voilà, qu'elle nous repasse le même disque que la dernière fois, grommela Duo.  
  
Le japonais ne bougea pas. Il resta stupéfait devant l'apparition qu'il avait devant lui. Un lent sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'un éclair de compréhension. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le visage de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, en le serrant de toutes ses maigres forces. A la surprise de tous, il ne la repoussa pas. Il ne la projeta pas non plus contre le mur. Il attendit que ça passe et la tint à faible distance de son visage. Enfin, lorsqu'elle se fut étonnée de sa réaction pour le moins inhabituelle, il passa lentement ses doigts autour de son visage. Il dessina les contours de ses traits avant de poser un doigt sur sa gorge. Fermant les yeux, il embrassa alors la jeune fille, sous les regards éberlués de tous ses amis, et le regard blessé de Duo. Son baiser se fit plus profond, obligeant Réléna à ouvrir ses lèvres pour accueillir sa langue. La pauvre fille ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui faisait, elle savait juste qu'il l'embrassait et un peu plus mais ne savait pas quoi. Heero s'écarta de la jeune fille, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres et la repoussant soudain, il partit en murmurant quelques mots en japonais.  
  
Trowa fut le seul à les comprendre et pourtant, il ne comprit pas leur signification . Le japonais avait dit « La prochaine fois, j'aurais la vraie. » Mais qu'avait-il voulut dire par là ? Ce fut la première fois que Trowa ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Heero. C'était assez désagréable en fait.  
  
Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Heero, Heero Yuy, venait d'embrasser Réléna, la bonbonnière ! Cela faisait mal, très mal et il sentit une déchirure se produire au plus profond de lui. Il eut un sourire amer, après tout ce n'était pas comme si il venait de le tromper, il ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Mais quand même. Une larme salée coula sur sa joue. Décidément, il pleurait beaucoup ces derniers temps, songea t-il. Avant que les autres n'aient pu la voir, il l'avait essuyée. Quatre lui lança un regard triste et rempli d'incompréhensions. Lui rendant son regard, Duo alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. A ce moment là, Wufei rentra. Il laissa partir Réléna, d'un air absent, et n'entendit pas sa limousine démarrer et s'éloigner.  
  
Réléna était partie, puisque Heero semblait être lui même parti.Elle emporta avec elle son souvenir qu'elle chérissait plus que tout autre. Un baiser de Heero. Et plus. Son chauffeur la ramena chez elle.  
  
Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Wufei vint s'asseoir à côté de l'américain. Duo le regarda et sourit.  
  
-Alors.Bonne matinée ?  
  
A sa grande surprise, Wufei lui répondit , l'air rêveur :  
  
-Excellente.  
  
Duo fit un plus large sourire, et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé.  
  
La journée se passa sans autres incidents, tout le monde ayant repris une activité normale. C'est à dire, Duo poussait des cris de rage ou de joie devant sa console, faisant sursauter Quatre de temps en temps, sourire Trowa et grogner Wufei. Ce dernier en eut assez au bout d'un moment et prit la seconde manette du jeu pour battre l'américain. Tous deux jouèrent alors comme des enfants, entraînant bientôt Quatre dans son camp pour Duo, et Trowa dans celui de Wufei. Ce fut Wufei et Trowa qui gagnèrent et les perdants durent aller faire à manger. C'était aussi à eux de faire la vaisselle. Wufei était de bonne humeur, et Trowa était égal à lui même, profitant de son moment de répit pour feuilleter plus avant le nouveau livre qu'il venait d'acheter. Cette douce entente fut brisée par l'arrivée de Heero. Quatre frissonna, se rappelant les dures paroles qu'il lui avait dîtes, plus tôt dans la journée. Duo se rappela le baiser et son visage s'assombrit.  
  
Heero s'aperçut du changement d'humeur des autres mais ne dit rien. Comme c'était l'heure de passer à table, il s'y assit avec ses coéquipiers. Le repas se déroula dans le silence Duo et Quatre n'ayant pas envie de parler. Trowa et Wufei s'aperçurent du froid qui s'installait entre eux mais ne firent rien pour arranger la situation. Heero avait le visage du soldat parfait et ne dit rien non plus. Il mangea mécaniquement, et le repas fini, se leva et partit directement dans sa chambre. Duo et Quatre firent la vaisselle et l'américain, fatigué par cette journée qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprise, décida de rejoindre Heero pour dormir. Quatre resta au coin du feu, terminant le livre qu'il n'avait pu finir la veille, Trowa plongé dans le nouveau livre et Wufei, se retirant dans sa chambre pour méditer.  
  
Duo rentra dans la petite pièce et vit que Heero était allongé sur son lit. Il ne lui adressa pas un mot et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Fatigué, il ressortit seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir et se prépara à se coucher. Il sentit alors le regard insistant de Heero sur lui. Oubliant le baiser, et tout ce qui l'avait blessé, Duo lui fit un sourire.  
  
-Tu ne te couches pas Hee-chan ? Moi j'suis vraiment crevé ! Une journée de courses, c'est épuisant, en fait. Mais c'était super. Ah ! J'allais oublier, j'ai quelque chose pour toi..  
  
Duo extirpa de la poche de son jean le petit pendentif, acheté plus tôt dans la journée.  
  
-Tiens, c'est un cadeau. La couleur m'a fait pensé à tes yeux alors.Je te le mets ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Heero s'approcha lentement et tendit son cou. Il resta face aux yeux améthystes. Duo se pencha légèrement sur lui, pour attacher la petite pierre à son cou. Mais il ne parvint pas à se détacher du regard cobalt du japonais. Un regard qui exprimait du désir.  
  
Il s'avança et goûta à ses lèvres. Elles répondirent à sa caresse, plus violemment, et Heero le poussa sur son lit, s'allongeant complètement sur lui. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans un baiser qui devint vite plus profond. Duo sentit les mains de Heero courant sur son corps, cherchant un endroit bien précis. Duo commença alors à s'affoler. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour et Heero allait trop loin, trop vite. Il tenta de le repousser doucement mais le japonais fit pression sur son corps, empêchant l'américain de s'écarter. Duo ne voulait pas . Pas comme ça. Ses mains allaient complètement le déshabiller lorsqu'un bip sonore retentit.  
  
Heero s'écarta brusquement de lui, et marcha jusqu'à la sonnerie du réveil. Duo reprit ses esprits et se blottit sous ses couvertures. Heero arrêta la sonnerie, remit en ordre ses vêtements, prit son arme et sortit dehors après un « à la prochaine » narquois.  
  
Trop choqué pour oser répondre quoi que ce soit, Duo remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et attendit qu'il soit sortit pour se décrisper. Ce que venait de faire Heero. Il semblait y être habitué, avoir l'habitude. Pourtant, il ne le montrait pas. Duo pensait qu'il était comme lui, inexpérimenté, et il découvrait que Heero était bien moins innocent qu'il n'y paraissait. Que ce serait -il passé si le réveil n'avait pas sonné ? Et pourquoi, Heero était-il sorti aussi vite ? Et ces dernières paroles. blessantes. Comme si. comme si il était à sa disposition. Pourquoi était -il tombé amoureux de ce garçon ? Car il était amoureux, cela il l'avait compris dans cette petite boutique. Il ne savait pas que Heero était ainsi. Il faisait bien de la cacher, sa véritable personnalité, derrière son masque froid, car il incarnait le diable en personne.  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, sur un Heero qui semblait très fatigué, cela se voyait aux cernes sous ses yeux. Il portait le masque du soldat parfait et fit un geste de la tête pour dire bonsoir à ses coéquipiers. Il chercha un instant Duo des yeux et, ne le trouvant pas, il s'installa devant son ordinateur et y resta deux longues heures. Peu après, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit un sandwich sous le regard étonné de Trowa. Heero ne mangeait jamais hors des repas. Il ne grignotait pas. Le japonais lui lança un regard et Trowa fut soulagé de le comprendre. Il lui demandait pourquoi il le regardait ainsi. Montrant du regard ce qu'il mangeait, Trowa le lui expliqua. Heero le regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard et, haussant les épaules il fini son repas et monta se coucher.  
  
Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit le mouvement de recul de Duo à sa vue mais ne dit rien. Peiné de ce geste, et trop fatigué pour tenter de le comprendre, il se coucha fermant les yeux et écoutant la respiration de son voisin avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil léger.  
  
A SUIVRE 


	3. Histoires de pendentif

Titre : Sang et révélations  
  
Auteurs : Yuna et Clôtho  
  
Source : Voyons voir.. Ils sont cinq, cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes recrutés parmi les meilleurs pour libérer les colonies de l'espace. Ca vous dit rien ? siiiiiii^^ Gundam Wing^^ !!  
  
Couples : euh. c'est toujours la surprise^^  
  
Genre : Angst, yaoi, shounen ai, romance.  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas a nous.Voilà, m'obligez pas à répéter, c'était assez dur comme ça..  
  
Aza : Mais, non, il n'est pas fou le Hee-chan. Alors, quoi, embrasser Réléna c'est pas si terrible que ça ! . J'ai dit ça moi ? Je m'étonne moi- même.^^ Nan.C'est terrible en fait.. Mais bon, il a l'air d'y survivre alors.. Et puis, c'est le soldat parfait.^^ Il est costaud !  
  
Law : Mais il est pas méchant avec Duo, Heero ! Il veut juste.. passer du bon temps.^^ lol Sinon, merci pour ton compliment^^. Moi aussi je trouve que Yuna et moi on forme une bonne équipe.^^  
  
Fuu-san : Nan, Heero n'a pas fumé la moquette ! Et la fic va prendre des tournures encore plus bizarres alors.. accroches toi. .mdr.. C'est pour plus tard, les explications.  
  
Amy : Vi en effet y'a deux Heero et tu vas être encore plus surprise mais j'espère que ça te plaira ^^  
  
Sakura : Heero ? Un comportement zarbe ? ben quoi ? .^_^.Il embrasse juste Réléna, agresse Quatre, et est très porté sur le corps de Duo. A part ça.. rien de zarbe^^ ! Bonne lecture, sinon^^. lol  
  
Kaoro : Euh. Tu découvriras le mystère du comportement bizarre de Heero.plus tard ! lol En attendant, profites ! C'est la suite !  
  
Carina D : Voilà la suite.lol. C'est moins chaud là. ok, ok, on avoue, la suite a pas été rapide.mais bon, faut se faire désirer.mdr  
  
Chapitre 3 : Histoires de pendentifs   
  
Le lendemain, Duo se réveilla très tôt. Regardant son réveil qui indiquait 7h30, il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement réveillé et que, bizarrement, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se rendormir. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Heero dormait toujours.  
  
Le natté réprima un frisson en repensant à la scène d'hier soir.  
  
Duo secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision. Il se leva précautionneusement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son compagnon de chambre. Celui-ci souleva ses paupières en percevant des mouvements mais décida de ne pas bouger pour l'instant. Il regarda l'américain enfiler un caleçon et un T-shirt, puis descendre par les escaliers, dans la cuisine à petits pas feutrés.  
  
Il se retourna dans son lit, et fixa son regard bleu sur le plafond.  
  
Il repensait à la réaction de Duo, la veille au soir.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il eu ce mouvement de recul ?  
  
Le natté agissait étrangement ces derniers temps, se dit-il.  
  
D'abord ; il a des sautes d'humeur, puis il a peur de moi.Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Et ce matin, il se lève tôt.  
  
Et puis.. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Son instinct de soldat lui criait quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre.  
  
Un truc clochait.  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils.  
  
Il fallait qu'il trouve ce que c'était et vite.  
  
Un soldat ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être perturbé par quoique ce soit..  
  
Pendant ce temps, des bruits de vaisselle se faisaient entendre au rez-de- chaussée.  
  
Duo avait décidé de préparer le petit déjeuner puisque Quatre ne semblait pas l'avoir fait.  
  
Souriant à la pensée que le jeune arabe dormait encore et que pour une fois, il s'accordait une grasse matinée, Duo commença à faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Cherchant un peu partout, à la recherche du café, il finit par le trouver dans un placard. Pendant qu'il préparait le café, il se surprit à penser à nouveau au jeune japonais et à ses sentiments pour lui.  
  
POV Duo :  
  
Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris hier ? Il s'était shouté ou quoi ?  
  
Il a répondu à mon baiser.Mais d'une manière.si poussée. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Heero.  
  
Et moi qui pensais qu'il était certainement le plus innocent d'entre nous sur le point sexuel ! Tu parles, oui ! Il cache bien son jeu !  
  
C'est tellement.. peu lui.. et il était si..  
  
A croire que je vis trop dans ma bulle.  
  
A trop rêver, je n'ai même pas su voir qui il était vraiment.. Moi qui pensais qu'il pourrait me comprendre, m'aimer, peut-être un jour.. Qu'il était différent, et pourtant, hier soir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le contempler encore.Il est si beau.. Si pur. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer que Heero est tel qu'il me l'a montré.  
  
Heero n'était pas comme d'habitude, il ne m'a pas traité de baka et en plus il a même répondu à mes provocations, lui qui ne dit jamais rien.  
  
Pourtant, il parlait peu et par monosyllabes et s'est occupé de son ordinateur toute la journée.Signes distinctifs chez Heero Yuy, le second du nom, mon cher Maxwell. Obligé, il avait pris quelque chose.  
  
C'est marrant mais je soupçonne J..  
  
Mais c'était lui.. Et comment ça aurait pu ne pas être lui ? Il lui ressemblait, trait pour trait, le même corps, parfaitement proportionné, les mêmes paroles, le même accent. C'était lui, Duo en était quasiment certain. Mais non, c 'est impossible, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas Heero, celui que j'ai appris à connaître, à aimer, mon Heero.  
  
Mon Heero ? Mais enfin t'es tombé sur la tête mon pauvre Duo, reprends- toi ! Ce n'est pas ton Heero, il ne t'appartient pas, d'ailleurs s'il savait ce que je ressens pour lui, il me tirerait certainement une balle entre les deux yeux.  
  
Et puis, arrêtes de penser à lui, même s'il t'a embrassé, et qu'il embrasse comme un dieu, non il ne faut pas, ce n'était pas lui c'est impossible.  
  
Mais si c'était lui ! Je ne veux pas admettre que je me suis trompé sur son compte voilà tout !  
  
Nom de Dieu j'ai mal à la tête à force de réfléchir.  
  
Fin POV Duo  
  
Il se retourna brusquement, cherchant à chasser ses esprits et à attraper du sucre lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Heero.  
  
-Hee.Heero ! fit-il, surpris.  
  
Le Japonais lui jeta un coup d'?il avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et de mordre dans un croissant machinalement.  
  
-Tu m'as fait peur, Fit Duo le c?ur battant la chamade. Puis, d'un ton faussement colérique, il ajouta, Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment impossible ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de faire du bruit quand tu marches ? Tu me fais toujours une peur bleue ! T'es pas humain, c'est pas croyable !  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Oui ? l'Américain se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait.  
  
Quatre venait d'entrer dans la pièce et l'interrogeait du regard.Il avait du sentir, avec son empathie, qu'il se forçait pour plaisanter. Peut-être même qu'il avait senti son appréhension à se retrouver en face de Heero.  
  
-Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda l'Américain, souhaitant rassurer le pilote du Sandrock. Moi, super bien !  
  
-Moi aussi, lui répondit l'empathe, en détournant les yeux.  
  
Duo se rendit compte alors que le jeune adolescent lui mentait complètement à en juger par ses cernes sous les yeux et à sa tête fatiguée. Mais le plus étrange était sa position depuis qu'il était rentré dans la cuisine. Il restait obstinément près de la porte, et jetait de temps à autre des coups d'?ils nerveux à Heero.  
  
Une certaine tension régnait dans la pièce et Duo se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Heero venait de finir son croissant et se leva pour se servir de café. Duo lui tendit alors une tasse fumante avec un large sourire et entreprit de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
-Quatre, tu veux du thé ? Il est au citron, citron vert mais je sais pas vraiment si tu vois la différence parce que bon.enfin, moi je la vois pas ! C'est du citron, quoi !  
  
Il fit un plus large sourire lorsque Quatre, lui répondit à l'affirmative, se détendant un peu. Heero finit sa tasse d'un seul mouvement, ne prêtant pas attention à la légère brûlure du café fumant, et quitta alors la pièce. Quatre s'écarta vivement de la porte à son approche et le regarda partir, d'un air méfiant.  
  
-Prépare-moi plutôt du café s'il te plait, répondit le jeune arabe, en s'asseyant. Il s'était pris la tête dans les mains et fixait un point invisible devant lui.  
  
Duo lui apporta une nouvelle tasse, mais ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son meilleur ami :  
  
-Quatre.Ca ne va pas ? Tu ne prends jamais de café.Et qu'est ce qui se passe avec Heero ? Tu as un problème avec lui ? ajouta -il doucement.  
  
Un doute affreux, s'empara de Duo. Et si, la veille, Heero avait agi de la même manière avec Quatre ? S'il lui avait fait des avances ? Et si Quatre avait refusé, aurait -il. ? Il ferma les yeux, attendant une réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre.  
  
Quatre éclata soudain en pleurs devant son ami qui lui montrait tant d'affection. Il s'expliqua en hoquetant, sa tête blonde tournée vers l 'américain et ses yeux bleus, emplis de gouttes d'eau.  
  
-Je n'ai.. Je n'ai pas pu dormir..Un hoquet le secoua. Toute la nuit. Toute la nuit, j'ai vu ses images. Je ne les ai vu que quelques.quelques secondes mais ça a suffit pour que je m'en souvienne. C'était .c'était affreux. Tous ces morts.. Toute cette folie. Et ses cris.. Je les entends toujours, confia t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Duo réprima un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait craint. Quatre n'avait pas eu de problème avec Heero. Mais un nom résonna alors dans sa tête. Ce que venait de dire son ami lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda t-il en espérant qu'il avait mal entendu.  
  
-C'est.C'est de la faute de Heero. Hier, il m'a. agressé. Et m'a fait rentrer des images dans la tête.. Il a abaissé toutes ses barrières d'un coup et.C'était horrible souffla Quatre. Je.. Sur le moment, j'ai préféré oublier.. Passer une bonne journée. Oublier ce sang. Ces râles.  
  
-Mais.quand tu dis qu'il t'a agressé, c'est juste qu'il a abaissé ses barrières ? Il ne l'a pas fait exprès ?  
  
-Si. Il.. Lassé de devoir s'expliquer, la gorge enrouée, Quatre but une petite gorgée.  
  
Duo en profita pour passer son bras autour de l'épaule de l'Arabe. Quatre reposa sa tasse précautionneusement et regarda le natté dans les yeux. Ses larmes avaient séché et ses yeux étaient graves.  
  
-J'ai essayé de lire dans ses pensées.expliqua t-il. J'ai utilisé mon don d'empathie sur lui.Et je ne sais pas comment.. Il a su ce que je faisais. Je crois que je me suis trompé sur son compte.Il n'est pas celui que je croyais. Il m'a attrapé par le cou et m'a plaqué au mur.Et il.. il a alors forcé mon esprit.. Pour y introduire des images.Il a dit que c'était pour mon bien. Que je comprenne.Je ne sais pas comment il fait.Et toute la nuit. Je l'avais oublié pendant cette journée passée avec vous tous.. Mais là.. c'est revenu. Dans chacune des ombres de ma chambre, je les voyais. ces visages.. ces ombres.  
  
Le jeune blond frissonna et Duo le serra contre lui.  
  
-Chut.c'est rien allez Quatre, ça va passer. Cette nuit, je dors dans ta chambre, d'accord ? Et.on va faire en sorte que Heero ne recommence plus jamais ça.Ce n'était pas ta faute. Cesse de pleurer. On va arranger tout ça.  
  
Duo berçait l'Arabe, lui prodiguant des paroles de réconfort.  
  
Mais dans sa tête, c'était le désordre le plus total. Qu'est ce qui avait pris à Heero ? Hier avait vraiment été une journée infernale.  
  
Heero était vraiment.vraiment un connard !  
  
Et pourtant.. pourtant c'était si dur à admettre.  
  
Et cela faisait si mal. Un poignard qui s'enfonçait lentement dans son c?ur, et qui remuait. Remuait tout à l'intérieur.  
  
Une envie de pleurer lui prit la gorge, et Duo se contenta de fermer les yeux en serrant des dents.  
  
Heero lui faisait beaucoup trop de mal.Et pour lui ce n'était sûrement qu'un jeu. Un stupide jeu ! Heero devenait dangereux. Pourquoi a t-il agressé Quatre ? Pour avoir tenté de lire dans ses pensées ? Mais Quatre, la plupart du temps, ne le faisait pas exprès ! Et comment ce faisait -il..  
  
Le mal de tête revint, plus puissant que la dernière fois.  
  
Et pendant ce temps, Duo répétait comme une litanie, en berçant son ami, des mots d'apaisement.  
  
Finalement, Quatre se calma, et, prenant une grande inspiration, alla ranger sa tasse. Il reprit un sourire en voyant Wufei pénétrer dans la cuisine.  
  
Un rapide bonjour aux deux amis qui lui répondirent son salut et Wufei se dirigea vers le frigo.  
  
Il ne remarqua rien de spécial, et prenant une bouteille d'eau, le Chinois entreprit d'en boire le contenu. Il venait de finir son entraînement au sabre, et semblait serein.  
  
Certainement grâce à Sally.songea le natté à travers ses pensées. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Wufei repartait en sens inverse et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Duo reporta alors toute son attention sur Quatre.  
  
Ce dernier allait mieux, même si quelques bâillements accompagnaient ses sourires.  
  
Ses yeux étaient fatigués, et Duo remarqua alors que Quatre portait un foulard autour du cou. Il allait très bien avec sa tenue, et en temps habituel, l'Américain n'aurait rien vu de particulier dans cette tenue mais une sorte de pressentiment s'empara de lui. Il déroula lentement le foulard, pour finalement l'enlever complètement tandis que Quatre baissa les yeux et se laissait faire.  
  
Une marque bleue marquait son cou.  
  
Elle s'étirait sinistrement le long de la carotide de l'Arabe. Un cri étouffé jaillit des lèvres de son ami.  
  
-C'est pas vrai ? Mais c'est pas vrai, quel enfoiré ! jura l'Américain tout bas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer.  
  
Quatre remit précipitamment son foulard quand Trowa entra dans la pièce.  
  
Le jeune français lui lança un regard impénétrable, et leur annonça :  
  
-Heero vient de recevoir une nouvelle mission des mads. Pour deux personnes, il attend que vous le rejoigniez dans la salle à manger pour des explications.  
  
-Génial ! Une nouvelle mission ! On va pouvoir bouger un peu ! J'arriveuhhhh ! Oz tremblez !!!! Ahahahaahahahahhaha.  
  
Et, attrapant Quatre par le bras, il l'entraîna à sa suite, dans un rire joyeux.  
  
Trowa les laissa passer devant lui, et jeta un dernier coup d'?il à la cuisine. Il avait vu la marque sur le cou de Quatre. Un sentiment de rage impuissante l'avait alors envahi peu à peu. Et puis.les regards graves des deux amis. Juste avant qu'il n'entre. L'effort de Duo aurait pu être convaincant si Trowa n'avait pas vu ces regards emplis de tristesse. Le latin fronça les sourcils, se demandant d'où provenait la marque et surtout ce qui les tracassait tant. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, ne pensant plus qu'à la mission dès qu'il vit la feuille d'ordre de mission devant Heero.  
  
Les cinq adolescents étaient réunis autour de la table.  
  
Heero sentait le regard de tous posé sur lui. Il regarda discrètement Duo et vit qu'il le regardait pensivement, un visage triste et mêlé d'incompréhension voilant son visage. Quant à Quatre, il semblait toujours vouloir l'éviter.Les autres pilotes étaient attentifs.  
  
Gardant son visage impassible, il annonça d'une voix atone à tous qu'il s'agissait d'une mission d'infiltration.  
  
-De quoi ? demanda alors Duo, semblant soudain émerger.  
  
-Une mission d'infiltration, répéta Heero, en exagérant sur chaque mot et en faisant une pause entre chaque syllabe.  
  
-Ca j'avais compris, je voulais savoir ce qu'on allait infiltrer encore ! répondit Duo en lui faisant une grimace.  
  
-Un lycée, fut la réponse que le soldat parfait voulut bien lui donner.  
  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! On infiltre toujours des lycées ! rit l'Américain en secouant la tête.  
  
- Qui participera à cette mission ? demanda alors Trowa.  
  
-02 et moi-même, répliqua Heero.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa.  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce silence. Jamais ça n'était arrivé auparavant. Un coup d'?il à Trowa lui apprit qu'il ne comprenait pas plus ainsi que Wufei. Apparemment c'était avec Quatre et Duo. Haussant les épaules, il continua sur sa lancée :  
  
-Ordre des professeurs, nous faisons un repérage et nous essayons d'infiltrer une sorte de club. C'est apparemment de là que nous pourrons nous glisser entre l'ennemi. Et récupérer quelques informations qu'ils nous auraient eux-même volés, la veille. Si on a besoin de renfort, vous intervenez.  
  
-Comment ça ? On nous aurait volés ? interrogea Wufei.  
  
-Oui, je croyais que J avait mis au point un système de protection infaillible ? renchérit Trowa.  
  
-Ben tu vois que non ! sourit Duo. Alors, c'est cool, on va jouer les voleurs des voleurs ! Et c'est quoi qu'ont doit récupérer ?  
  
Heero ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux encore quelques secondes avant de répondre :  
  
-Je ne sais pas, avança t-il prudemment.  
  
-Tu nous mens, intervint alors Quatre.  
  
Heero leva la tête vers le petit blond. Aussitôt celui-ci recula de son siège. Duo qui était à côté de lui se mit en travers de leurs regards.  
  
Même Wufei remarqua le brusque changement. C'était bizarre. Comme si, Maxwell voulait protéger Winner d'une éventuelle attaque de Yuy.  
  
Heero ne cilla pas. Trowa tourna son regard vers lui, attendant une réponse.  
  
-Je n'agis pas tant que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mec, intervint Duo.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Officiellement, je ne sais pas, répondit Heero avec un regard agacé.  
  
-Comment ça officiellement ? Tu fais des recherches sur les mads aussi ?  
  
Le Japonais éluda la question.  
  
-Je pense que ce sont des documents qui ont un rapport avec leur nouveau projet, exposa le soldat parfait.  
  
-Qui est ?  
  
-Une nouvelle arme. D'infiltration, précisa t-il.  
  
-Bon, et tu n'as rien d'autre à nous dire ? Une autre nouvelle aussi.demanda Duo.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu inventer encore? le coupa Wufei.  
  
Le Japonais secoua la tête.  
  
-Aucune idée.  
  
Duo préféra changer de sujet rapidement. Heero n'avait pas l'air de leur mentir sur ce dernier point. Une interrogation resta en suspens dans sa tête. Pourquoi Heero surveillait-il les mads ? Il lança vite une question :  
  
-Et on doit infiltrer quelle classe ? On est en internat ?  
  
- Première Scientifique. Internat.  
  
-Oh non c'est pas vrai, on peut pas changer ? S'il te plait...Hee-channnn  
  
-ON ne discute pas Duo.  
  
-Mais Hee Chan, tu sais pourtant que je suis nul en matières scientifiques !  
  
-Les couvertures sont déjà prêtes.  
  
-Ah, soupira Duo. Mais quand même j'aurais préféré entrer en option littéraire, au moins ça m'aurait donné une motivation pour cette stupide mission. Je vais être le dernier de la classe, moi !  
  
Heero lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
-C'est bon, je me tais, se rendit l'Américain devant l'attitude hostile du japonais.  
  
Heero soupira intérieurement. Les autres venaient de partir mais il avait bien vu le regard de Trowa. Un regard inquiet sur Quatre .Quatre qui semblait avoir peur de lui. Entre lui et Duo, il ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
Il avait été stupide de penser qu'il pouvait abaisser ses barrières, se dit- il. Quatre avait bien vu qu'il leur mentait sur les informations. Ces informations d'ailleurs le préoccupaient fortement. J ne lui avait pas dit de quoi il était question mais il savait que ça avait un rapport avec lui.  
  
Heero fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix claironnante :  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Quoi encore ? fit-il brusquement.  
  
-On par quand ?  
  
-Cet après midi.  
  
-Pff. Mais j'aurais jamais le temps de faire ma valise ! Moi, il me faut des jours pour la boucler ! Soupira le jeune Américain. Tu veux pas m'aider, dis ? Allez, quoi avec tes affaires, tu seras prêt en deux secondes ! T'es tellement maniaque que tout est rangé ! Tiens, j'parie même que ta valise est déjà faite !  
  
-Baka.  
  
Duo sourit. Heero était redevenu comme avant. Il ne parlait que des missions, et le traitait de baka. Aucune parole provocante, rien.  
  
« Ca y'est j'ai retrouvé mon Hee Chan, mais pourquoi je tremble comme ça moi ? »  
  
Il tremblait car il se rappelait de « avant ». Tout n'était qu'illusion. Mais pourtant.Duo se refusait à y croire.  
  
Mais.Quatre, la blessure, la nuit dernière.Le baiser de Réléna. Tout cela lui faisait mal. Ses jambes cédèrent soudain sous lui et il ne se rattrapa que grâce à la porte.  
  
-Duo, tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Heero d'une voix froide.  
  
-Hein ? Je suis juste un peu fatigué.. Tout va bien Hee Chan.  
  
-C'est Heero, baka.  
  
-Oui, oui. Bon, ben je vais faire ma valise moi.  
  
Duo retourna précipitamment en arrière et s'élança dans les escaliers.  
  
Il jeta toutes ses affaires en vrac et ferma sa valise en montant dessus. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'en bas.  
  
Heero l'attendait pour partir, un sac posé à côté de lui et il se dirigèrent ensembles vers la voiture. Quatre fit un geste d'au revoir à Duo et les regarda s'éloigner, inquiet, pour son ami.  
  
Lui aussi avait bien remarqué le changement d'humeur de Heero qui était redevenu comme avant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que Heero n'agresse Duo.  
  
Dans la voiture qui les amenait vers le lycée, Duo fixait Heero depuis quelques minutes, regardant son cou lorsque ce dernier s'en rendit compte.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Tu ne l'as pas mis ?  
  
-Hein ? De quoi ?  
  
-Le pendentif que je t'ai offert hier ?  
  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ? répondit Heero, agacé.  
  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? redemanda l'Américain plus doucement.  
  
-De quoi devrais-je me rappeler ? Et puis je n'accepterais jamais quelque chose venant de toi.  
  
Duo encaissa le coup sans broncher mais intérieurement, quelque chose se cassa.  
  
« Boys don't cry, boys don't cry » Pensa-t-il.  
  
« Pourquoi ces simples paroles me font -elles autant de mal, qu'elles ont l'air de lui en faire ? ». Pensa Heero en apercevant le regard triste de Duo. Je ne devrais pas. Je ne devrais pas avoir tant mal. Je suis un soldat. C'est un coéquipier. Juste un collègue.  
  
POV DUO  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Je ne le comprends pas. Déjà qu'avant, j'avais l'impression de jamais le comprendre, ben là je me rends compte que ça peut être pire.  
  
Au fait, j'y pense.Quatre. .Je l'ai laissé. Il sera tout seul pour cette nuit. J'espère que ses cauchemars ne reviendront pas. Qu'il puisse dormir tranquille. Ou.Ou sinon, je compte sur une certaine personne pour le protéger de ses cauchemars. Oui, finalement, ce n'est pas si mal que ça.sourit l'Américain.  
  
Fin POV Duo  
  
Duo se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège mais garda une expression réfléchie, repensant au pendentif. Un coup d'?il à Heero lui apprit qu'il n'y pensait déjà plus, les yeux rivés sur la route et son masque d'impassibilité sur le visage.  
  
POV Heero :  
  
Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de pendentif ?  
  
S'il m'avait offert quelque chose, je le garderais toujours sur moi.  
  
Ce serait la première fois qu'on m'offre un cadeau et ça me ferait plaisir, enfin, je crois.  
  
Est-ce qu'il a dit ça pour me blesser ? Parce qu'il sait que je n'ai jamais eu de cadeaux de ma vie ? Il se moquait de moi ?  
  
Non, Duo n'est pas comme ça.Il ne le ferait jamais.  
  
Mais alors,..  
  
Mais si ce n'est pas à moi qu'il l'a offert alors à qui ? Pourquoi croit-il m'avoir donné un pendentif ? Est-ce qu'il a rêvé ? Mais, s'il pense me l'avoir donné, alors, à qui l'a t-il remis ?  
  
Des fois, je me pose trop de questions.Heero pense uniquement à ta mission. Oz.  
  
Mais cette histoire m'intrigue..Je ferais bien d'y réfléchir, elle a l'air d'affecter Duo.  
  
Fin POV Heero  
  
-Heero ? Oi Heero ? Shinigami appelle Iceberg Man. Redescendez sur terre. MISSION !  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-T'avais l'air plongé dans tes pensées.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-« Ca y'est il se remet aux monosyllabes maintenant » Pensa Duo légèrement agacé.  
  
Faudra vraiment que je tente d'analyser son comportement. Un coup soldat parfait, un coup.. un coup.un coup lui-même ?  
  
-Dis Heero, on dort dans la même chambre ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Je suppose que c'est oui, soupira l'Américain.  
  
-Ca a l'air de te déranger.  
  
Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une constatation. Duo répondit vivement :  
  
-Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que je ne parle pas encore le langage hnfien, tu te souviens ? J'ai bien essayé de prendre des cours, mais l'instructeur n'est pas vraiment coopératif, ajouta -il avec un rire.  
  
Mais au fond de lui, l'Américain répondit à l'affirmative à la question du japonais.  
  
Pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa présence rassurante à ses côtés. Quand on dort à côté de Heero Yuy, rien ne peut vous arriver, si vous n'êtes pas son ennemi ! Mais depuis la veille.  
  
« J'ai surtout peur d'être encore victime de ta schizophrénie Hee Chan. » Se dit-il pour lui même.  
  
L'après midi, ils arrivèrent sur leur nouveau lieu de travail. C'était un ancien manoir qui s'était transformé en lycée, peu après la colonisation. Il était assez vaste, et un parc l'entourait, bordé de chênes et de vastes étendues fleuries.  
  
Une foule dense d'élèves discutait devant les portes du manoir. D'autres, se dépêchaient de rentrer à l'intérieur. Des rires joyeux fusaient de part et d'autres des nouveaux arrivants, et certains s'arrêtaient pour contempler les deux adolescents qui venaient de pénétrer à présent dans le manoir.  
  
Ils formaient un contraste frappant. L'un avançait en balançant ses bras, et en souriant d'un air avenant, tout en regardant avec intérêt le bâtiment, et ses élèves. Sa longue tresse se balançait au rythme de ses hanches et se mouvait parfaitement avec son corps. Il riait même légèrement, et on le sentait prêt à courir d'un moment à l'autre pour aller s'amuser.  
  
Mais il restait pourtant toujours à côté de l'autre.  
  
Celui ne semblait pas vraiment ravi d'être là et portait un regard noir sur quiconque s'approchait trop près de lui ou se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il marchait rapidement et semblait chercher quelque chose, analysant toutes les portes qui s'offraient à sa vue d'un même regard perçant.  
  
-Ouah la vache ce que c'est grand ! s'exclama l'Américain en entrant.  
  
Heero eut un reniflement agacé et emprunta un couloir sur sa gauche. Plus petit, il menait sûrement aux bureaux administratifs.  
  
Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs, qui s'avéraient être de véritables labyrinthes, le petit couloir de gauche les ayant ramené dans une allée principale entourée de casiers, quand Heero heurta quelqu'un. Duo qui n'avait rien remarqué continuait sa route.  
  
Il commençait à en avoir assez de tourner en rond dans cette foutue baraque.  
  
Heero se retourna vers la personne qu'il avait heurtée et se retint de sursauter. La jeune fille devant lui ressemblait trait pour trait à Réléna, mais ce n'était pas elle, constata t-il.  
  
Elle n'adoptait pas son fétichisme pour le rose, et n'arborait pas les mêmes expressions stupides de la princesse de Sank. D'ailleurs, elle était bien plus.sexy, serait le mot, pensa t-il.  
  
Elle portait des cheveux ramenés en chignon, avec des mèches qui encadraient son visage, et un maquillage discret, qui soulignait ses yeux bleus.  
  
Un sosie de Réléna, en plus soigné.  
  
Etonnant, songea t-il.  
  
Un pantalon de cuir noir et un débardeur rouge moulant mettaient en valeur sa fine silhouette. Une veste de cuir noir aussi complétait sa tenue. Elle était.. belle. Tout simplement belle.  
  
Elégante et sexy sans être vulgaire. Heero la détailla discrètement et nota qu'elle était plutôt musclée, et bien proportionnée.  
  
La jeune fille s était baissée pour ramasser ses affaires. Heero entreprit de l'aider. Ramassant ses affaires, il lui tendit son classeur et une pochette rouge. Elle le regarda en souriant.  
  
Quelque chose, comme un lointain souvenir sembla ressurgir du passé de Heero mais il n'y fit pas attention. Enervé de ne pas trouver son chemin dans ce lycée, il décida d'entamer la conversation et opta pour ne pas lui lancer de regard noir.  
  
-Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il alors.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, merci pour le coup de main, lui répondit-elle en lui montrant du regard ses affaires. C'est la première fois que je te vois ici tu serais pas nouveau par hasard ? ajouta -elle soudain.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Je m'appelle Kari. Fit-elle en se relevant. Heero eut le temps d'apercevoir une pierre d'ambre capturée dans une sorte d'amulette égyptienne en or, autour de son cou.  
  
Le même sentiment que précédemment l'envahit, mais cette fois, il y prit garde.  
  
Il était sûr de connaître cette fille maintenant. Ainsi que cette amulette. Oui, la couleur de cette amulette. Fronçant les sourcils, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de l'adolescente.  
  
-Oyo ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
- Heero Yuy  
  
-Enchantée alors, Heero Yuy. Fit-elle en lui serrant la main.  
  
-Je suis en Première L, et toi ? continua t-elle.  
  
- 1ère S  
  
-Je vois, et je suppose que tu cherches le bureau du proviseur n'est-ce pas ? Fit la jeune fille en souriant.  
  
-Exact.  
  
-Je peux t'y conduire si tu veux.  
  
-C'est d'accord.  
  
Comme prévu, la fille l'amenait là où il voulait.. Parfait. Il s'apprêtait à la suivre quand il se souvint de l'Américain. Il se retourna mais Duo avait disparu.  
  
-Duo ? appela t-il.  
  
Mais il n'y avait personne. Le jeune homme s'était certainement enfoncé dans les couloirs sans se rendre compte que son coéquipier ne le suivait plus. Tant pis pour lui, je le retrouverais bien un jour ou l'autre.  
  
- Qui est Duo ? demanda Kari.  
  
-Un ami. On est arrivé ensemble.  
  
-Ah. Il te rejoindra plus tard. Bon on y va ?  
  
-Hn  
  
Kari lui emboîta le pas et lui fit parcourir les locaux. Arrivés à un carrefour, la jeune fille lui dit :  
  
-Voilà c'est au bout de ce couloir et moi je rentre en cours, si je ne veux pas me faire allumer par le prof de français.expliqua t-elle rapidement avant de se mettre à courir en sens inverse.  
  
Effectivement, la sonnerie venait de retentir dans l'établissement.  
  
POV Kari :  
  
C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Il faudrait que je l'interroge et lui parle un peu plus, quand on sera tranquille. En tout cas il n'est pas très causant mais ses yeux sont magnifiques et il est extrêmement beau.  
  
Tout d'un coup, un jeune homme me prend par le poignet et me colle contre le mur. Je veux crier mais il met une main sur la bouche, apeurée je lève les yeux vers mon agresseur.  
  
Je reconnais alors Heero, mais il a une lueur brille dans son regard. Une lueur.folle.  
  
-Comme on se retrouve, ma belle. Je sens sa main droite saisir plus fermement mes hanches et les plaquer contre le mur.  
  
Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise alors qu'il me souffle à l'oreille :  
  
- Ne t'approche plus de lui. Je m'en occupe et après, je te rafraîchis la mémoire. Kari.  
  
Mais de qui il parle là ? Et.Il a l'air de me connaître.de me connaître bien même.Sinon, il n'aurait pas bloqué mes hanches pour éviter un coup de pied vengeur.  
  
-Tu m'as bien compris ? Sinon je vais m'occuper de ton joli petit visage.sourit-il en dessiner les contours de ses lèvres des yeux.  
  
Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je le repousse brutalement. Apparemment, je sais comment agir pour me débarrasser de lui car il se retrouve très vite hors de ma portée. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais me battre aussi bien. Les gestes viennent tous seuls.Automatiquement.  
  
Je le regarde et je lâche d'une voix tremblante de rage contenue:  
  
-C'est une menace ?  
  
Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il hausse les épaules.  
  
-J'ai toujours été capable de te battre, Kari.  
  
Je ne réponds rien et me contente de le fixer dans les yeux. Il soutient mon regard et je détourne les yeux. Avec un petit rire, il tourne les talons. Avant de disparaître, il me lance :  
  
-Considère plutôt ça comme un conseil. Ne l'approche pas.  
  
Je reste sonnée au milieu du couloir.  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il avait l'air gentil pourtant. Il était gentil même. Et de qui parlait-il ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il me connaissait ? Et où est-ce que j'avais appris à me battre ?  
  
Fin POV Kari.  
  
Le soir même, Heero était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo. Elle était aménagée sommairement, composée uniquement de deux lits et d'un bureau. Une petite prise lui avait permis de brancher son ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait. Il essayait de pirater le réseau pour recueillir des informations sur la mystérieuse jeune fille.  
  
Il la connaissait, il en était sûr à présent. Mais où et comment il l'avait rencontrée, voilà qui lui posait problème.  
  
Mais qui est cette fille ?  
  
Kari. Elle ressemble à l'autre bonbon rose, la pauvre je la plains ou plutôt c'est la Rélélé qui lui ressemble.  
  
Et le pendentif qu'elle porte, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Je le connais, et je la connais. Si seulement, je pouvais m'en souvenir !  
  
Tout d'un coup mon regard fut attiré par un texte. Je remarquais alors que je m'étais infiltré sur un ordinateur de J. Sans doute un ancien ordinateur d'Oz qu'il a reprogrammé. Tous ces documents.  
  
Le japonais s'empressa des les copier sur une disquette.  
  
Et comme par hasard, c'est dans les siens que je trouve des réponses à mes questions se dit-il en pensant à J.  
  
Mais ça y est, j'ai trouvé. C'est bien elle. Oui, comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Tout me revient à présent. C'est pas vrai. NON ! Comment a t-il osé ? Je me souviens maintenant. Le pendentif. Oui, je sais ce qu'il signifie. Et je ne veux pas que cette partie de moi ressurgisse maintenant.  
  
Soudain Duo entre dans ma chambre en hurlant.  
  
-Hee Chan, ça fait deux heures que j'essaye de faire mon devoir de maths, mais je ne comprends rien à ces histoires de barycentres, je t'avais dit que moi et les maths ça faisait 2. Tu veux pas m'aider ? S'il te..  
  
Duo se stoppe en me regardant.  
  
Je dois faire une tête pas possible parce qu'il me demande si tout va bien. Je ferme toutes les fenêtres et je retire la petite disquette de l'ordinateur. Une si petite disquette qui contient.tellement de choses.  
  
Je range le tout et me retourne vers mon coéquipier.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
Je recompose mon masque de soldat parfait et je lui répond :  
  
-Pour tes maths, débrouille-toi tout seul. Lis ton livre et met-là en veilleuse.  
  
A SUIVRE : 


	4. sang 4

Titre : Sang et révélations  
  
Auteurs : Yuna Chan et Clôtho  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.^^  
  
Genre : Tout. lol un peu de tout..  
  
Couples : Bon, si vous avez toujours pas deviné. Ben 3x4 à venir , et 5x Sally. et 2+1  
  
Disclaimers : Pas à nous. rien n'est à nous. sauf Kari^^ et elle c'est rien qu'à nous^^ !  
  
Notes : C'est la suite. un peu longue mais c'est cadeau pour le nouvel an. ^^  
  
Nathalie : Effectivement, on peut s'attendre à tout de la part du soldat parfait. un chapitre qui nous éclaircit déjà sur pas mal de choses.mais bon, j'avoue pas sur tout.  
  
Law-sama : Voilà, voilà. une autre suite. bon, alors.quelques réponses dans ce chapitre.^^  
  
Misaogirl : Euh. Pourquoi Duo n'a pas le droit d'être tranquille avec Hee- chan ? Ben.. parce que. enfin, c'est plus marrant quoi. *sourire sadique* Voilà la suite ; profites'en^^  
  
Yami-rose : Voilà la suite que tu attendais.. ou à laquelle tu ne t'attendais pas.lol à toi de voir.  
  
Lilou1 : Tu te poses des tas de questions ? Alors. lis ce chapitre qui explique et complique.lol  
  
Chris52 : Voilà la suite, la suite, la suite ! lol  
  
On remercie encore une fois tous les reviewvers, c'est super encourageant pour écrire la suite^^ et puis pour cet chapitre. n'hésiter pas à reviewver ! on n'attend que ça^^  
  
Bisous des auteuses !!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Où Duo ne comprend rien.  
  
Duo regarda Heero quelques secondes de plus, cherchant le regard qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt mais, ne le retrouvant pas , il s'assit sur son lit et soupira.  
  
Son sac était posé à côté de lui, ouvert, et le livre vert des mathématiques en ressortait légèrement.  
  
- Heero. Tu dois m'aider. Si je ne rends pas ce devoir, je suis collé. Tu le sais, le prof l'a dit et tu étais là.. Et si je suis collé un mercredi après-midi, je ne pourrais pas effectuer le repérage.  
  
Le japonais fronça les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas que la mission soit retardée. Pas d'obstacle à la mission.  
  
Une heure de colle était un obstacle.  
  
Il se leva et sortit une copie double de son sac. Il la tendit au natté sans un mot.  
  
- C'est ton devoir ? Tu l'as déjà fait ? s'étonna l'américain.  
  
Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Heero pianotait sur son ordinateur qui affichait maintenant les plans du lycée. Il ferma soudain son ordinateur et se leva. Il fallait qu'il la voie.  
  
Mais le jeune américain l'en empêcha.  
  
-Je ne peux pas recopier ton devoir ! J'y comprends que dalle, moi ! Et si le prof m'interroge ? Il a dit qu'il enverrait un élève au tableau. Heero, explique moi. Je serais collé.ajouta-il, sachant pertinemment que Heero ne ferait ça que dans l'optique d'une mission.  
  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers les yeux améthystes qui le suppliaient.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ? demanda t-il d'un ton sec.  
  
Duo sourit, puis répondant à la question du pilote :  
  
-Rien du tout, dit-il en grimaçant. Je connais les formules.enfin, je les ai lues.Mais bon, avec le cours sous le nez, je ne sais même pas comment faire ces exercices !  
  
- C'est pourtant simple, soupira Heero.  
  
Duo étala son livre par terre avec une feuille et un support, et s'allongea sur le sol. Ses jambes croisées vers le haut se balançaient.  
  
- Ben là où, toi, tu vois de la facilité, moi, je ne vois que des trucs de tordus !  
  
Heero s'installa à côté de Duo, oubliant pour un moment ses soucis.  
  
- Reprenons. Tu n'as même pas su faire la première question ? Mais c'est du cours !  
  
-. Ben j'avais pas vu. Et puis je comprends rien à ce que dit ce prof ! ? Rien qu'à regarder la tête des autres élèves, je peux te dire que t'étais le seul à comprendre. D'ailleurs, quand est ce que tu as fait ton DM ?  
  
- Ce midi.  
  
-Euh. J'étais avec toi tout ce midi, je te signale. Ah, non ! Je suis allé faire une partie de basket avec la classe. mais elle a à peine duré une demie-heure ! Tu n'as pas pu faire ces trois exercices.supers longs en une demie-heure ! Si ? T'es inhumain.  
  
Le japonais ne répondit pas et jeta un ?il à l'énoncé du livre.  
  
Il entreprit alors d'expliquer à Duo ce que signifiait l'énoncé, d'une voix atone.  
  
Mais Duo décrocha au bout de deux minutes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près du japonais. sauf lors de ce fameux soir. Et la proximité du bel asiatique ne le laissait pas indifférent. Si près de ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient, de ses mains posées sagement sur le livre, de ses lèvres qui bougeaient.  
  
Duo se rapprocha presque inconsciemment du jeune homme lorsque le japonais haussa la voix, le sortant de sa torpeur.  
  
- Tu m'écoutes ?  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment veux tu comprendre ce que je dis, si tu ne m'écoutes même pas ?  
  
Duo baissa la tête, gêné.  
  
-Je suis désolé. Allez Hee-chan, reprends du début cette fois je t'écoute ! reprit-il avec un sourire engageant.  
  
Heero lui jeta un coup d'?il prudent et se lança dans une nouvelle explication.  
  
Au bout de deux heures, Duo avait tout compris. Il fit un large sourire à son ami en s'étirant. Heero se releva et rangea son DM dans son sac.  
  
- Ouais ! merci Heero ! franchement t'as assuré je comprends tout ! Juste une petite question.  
  
-Hn ?  
  
- Comment est ce que tu fait pour savoir tout ça ? Et tout connaître en maths, et être aussi fort dans cette matière. et même dans toutes les autres, à chaque fois qu'on a des contrôles. surprises ou pas tu as toujours des notes maximales si on nous rends les copies avant la fin de la mission. alors comment tu fais ?  
  
- Recopie ton DM et va te coucher. Ce soir, on commence le repérage.  
  
Duo soupira et se remit au travail.  
  
Heero sortit de la pièce et referma la porte avec soin derrière lui.  
  
L'américain se retrouva seul, dans la chambre.  
  
Il vit alors l'ordinateur de Heero qui était resté sur le bureau du jeune homme. Le natté, tenté, s'en approcha et l'ouvrit.  
  
Détournant assez aisément les premiers barrages, il resta bloqué un bon quart d'heure sur un système qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
Finalement, il parvint à le débloquer et l'écran d'accueil s'afficha.  
  
Duo tenta d'ouvrir deux ou trois fenêtres au hasard, mais à chaque fois, un nouveau mot de passe était demandé. Cliquant sur annuler, en s'apercevant qu'il ne pourrait pas les contrer, Duo s'assit plus confortablement sur le fauteuil.  
  
Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il réfléchit.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pensées dérivèrent sur le comportement étrange du pilote 01 depuis quelques jours. Puis, il en vint à penser à son meilleur ami.  
  
Il ne pouvait même pas l'appeler, toute communication étant interdite lors des missions avec des contacts extérieurs.  
  
Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et se fixa sur les tiroirs du bureau. L'un d'eux était mal refermé.  
  
Duo l'ouvrit avec précaution.  
  
Il était vide.  
  
Au fond, un petit carré noir.  
  
L'américain attrapa la disquette et l'inséra directement dans l'ordinateur portable du japonais. Aucun mot de passe ne fut demandé.  
  
Il vit bien un programme d'antivirus vérifier son contenu mais il n'en contenait apparemment pas et Duo put lire tout ce que contenait ces fichiers.  
  
Une date s'affichait sur chaque nouveau document.  
  
Plusieurs catégories de chiffres s'alignaient.  
  
Duo commença par le premier.  
  
La tête du professeur J apparut à l'écran éclairée par un néon blanc. Il parlait à la caméra.  
  
« Projet d'expérimentation 01. Premier test de réflexes. 01 semble avoir déjà acquis une bonne capacité à réagir. Quelques améliorations pourront être effectuées ultérieurement. »  
  
Duo vit alors l'image se brouiller et être remplacée par un écran de fond vert clair. Un petit garçon d'environ dix ans apparut à l'écran. Il était seul au milieu de la salle et avançait progressivement vers la porte sur sa droite.  
  
Un pas après l'autre.  
  
Doucement.  
  
Deux lames jaillirent du sol que l'enfant évita avec une facilité déconcertante.  
  
Plusieurs couteaux traversèrent la pièce.  
  
L'enfant en rattrapa deux au passage et s'en servit pour parer les autres.  
  
Puis, le noir total.  
  
Duo suivait les mouvements de l'enfant grâce à la caméra qui était apparemment infrarouge.  
  
01 ne montra absolument aucun signe de surprise devant cette obscurité soudaine.  
  
Il restait sur ses gardes, et se rapprochait de la porte chaque fois un peu plus. L'enfant se mit soudain à courir en sens inverse, à une rapidité étonnante pour son jeune âge. Des coups de feu.  
  
On lui tirait dessus.  
  
Et il évitait le tout simplement en courant. Un test de réflexe.  
  
Plusieurs nouvelles lames furent projetées à nouveau sur l'enfant. Dans le noir le plus complet, le seul bruit qui parvenait aux oreilles de Duo était leur sifflement alors qu'elles coupaient l'air.  
  
Toutes furent interceptées.  
  
Le petit garçon fixa son regard sur la caméra avec un froncement de sourcil puis il lui adressa un sourire narquois. Il l'avait vue, et ne se privait pas de le faire remarquer.  
  
Deux couteaux traversèrent la salle. Un atteignit l'enfant au bras, se plantant dans un des ses muscles. Pas un cri ne sortit de sa bouche. Il l'ôta précautionneusement, l'oreille aux aguets.  
  
L'autre couteau se planta dans le mur derrière lui. Le jeune garçon ne s'occupa pas de sa plaie qui déversait un liquide brunâtre et courut dans le fond de la pièce.  
  
Un harpon alla droit sur lui.  
  
Il était de dos, faisant face au mur. Le garçon accéléra et ses jambes montèrent contre le mur. Une pirouette plus tard et le harpon rejoignit le couteau. L'enfant retomba doucement sur ses pieds, devant le mur.  
  
Il s'avança encore au centre de la chambre piégée.  
  
Et lorsque des flèches fusèrent à travers la pièce, le petit garçon les évita en effectuant quatre salto arrière, ignorant certainement son bras douloureux en prenant appui sur celui-ci.  
  
Une roue plus tard, il était devant la deuxième porte.  
  
Il dut enclencher un mécanisme car une énorme larme comme une guillotine trancha l'air avec un bruit net juste à la place qu'occupait l'enfant précédemment s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se reculer vivement.  
  
Une de ses mèches de cheveux tomba à terre.  
  
Dans un élan de rage, l'enfant attrapa un couteau qu'il avait gardé sur lui, Duo ne savait pas quand, ni comment, et l'envoya droit sur la caméra.  
  
L'image se brouilla et une autre caméra dut prendre le relais, car sous un autre angle de vue, l'américain put voir à nouveau ce que faisait le garçon.  
  
Ce dernier enjamba la lame plantée dans le sol et tourna la poignée de la porte.  
  
L'écran se brouilla de nouveau laissant apparaître le professeur J.  
  
Des mouvements dans le couloir inquiétèrent Duo qui revint immédiatement à la réalité.  
  
Il ferma l'ordinateur mais omit de retirer la disquette.  
  
*** Pendant ce temps, Heero marchait dans les couloirs larges du lycée, à la recherche de la jeune fille.  
  
Il fallait qu'il parle à Kari.  
  
Qu'il lui rappelle. Qu'il la mette en garde.  
  
Et il s'était décidé à lui dire la vérité. Ou tout au moins une partie de la vérité qu'il avait découverte deux ans plus tôt, et que le professeur lui avait fait oublier.  
  
Enfin, il croisa la jeune fille dans le couloir.  
  
Mais lorsqu'elle le vit, son regard devint noir et elle passa à ses côtés sans le regarder.  
  
Heero la retint par le bras, doucement.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et lui demanda d'un ton agressif :  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
  
- Il faut qu'on parle, fut la réponse que lui donna le japonais.  
  
Et sans plus rien dire il lui fit signe de le suivre dans une salle de classe vide.  
  
Jetant un coup d'?il dans le couloir avant de pénétrer dans la pièce car c'était interdit d'y aller sans la présence d'un professeur, la jeune fille s'y glissa toujours sur ses gardes.  
  
***  
  
Wufei ressortit de la petite pièce sanitaire, suivi de Sally. La jeune femme lui recommanda encore une fois de boire plus de lait, car son corps manquait de calcium.  
  
- Tes os sont affaiblis. Tu risques une fracture plus facilement si ton corps n'a pas la calcium dont il a besoin.  
  
- Je m'en souviendrais.  
  
- Wufei, promet moi que tu y feras attention. C'est sérieux.  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus de promesse. En période de guerre, on ne peut être sûr de rien, et il l'avait compris bien trop amèrement.  
  
- Au fait, dis à Heero de passer me voir à l'occasion. Cela fait au moins trois séances de suite qu'il ne vient pas. Je dois lui faire un bilan médical !  
  
- Il est en mission. Je lui dirais quand il sera de retour.  
  
Le chinois prit les mains de Sally les garda dans les siennes un long moment. Il effectua une légère pression sur ses doigts qu'elle lui rendit. Fermant les yeux une seconde, Wufei se détendit puis lâcha les mains de la doctoresse et repartit en sens inverse, avec un dernier regard pour la jeune femme qui le regardait un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Avec elle, il se sentait en sécurité, et une merveilleuse sensation de bien être l'envahissait.  
  
Elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque, ayant tous deux les mêmes origines, et Wufei la respectait énormément.  
  
Il l'aimait aussi, et savait que c'était réciproque.  
  
Mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, savourant ses moments d'innocence que sont les tous premiers échanges amoureux.  
  
Le jeune asiatique ne voulait plus renfermer ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, l'amour étant un sentiment qui s'épanouit partagé mais meurt lorsqu'il est trop longtemps confiné, et caché.  
  
Faisant demi-tour, Wufei se dirigea droit vers Sally qui n'avait pas bougé. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et lui souffla deux mots à l'oreille.  
  
La jeune femme lui répondit la même chose, et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de l'asiatique. Une mèche retomba devant ses yeux mais Wufei ne la remit pas en place. Ils restèrent une longue minute enlacés puis le jeune homme, reprit son chemin initial avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.  
  
L'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.  
  
***  
  
Quatre s'affairait à la cuisine, rangeant la vaisselle du matin et préparant le dîner lorsque Wufei rentra. Un rapide bonsoir et le jeune chinois alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais Quatre ressentit à travers son empathie, que le chinois était pour la première fois, enfin heureux.  
  
Ils dînèrent ensemble, à trois.  
  
Quatre sentait la fatigue avoir raison de lui et il fermait les yeux souvent, ne les rouvrant qu'au prix d'un effort pénible. Wufei et Trowa gardaient le silence ce qui contribuait à plonger Quatre dans son engourdissement.  
  
Le repas lui sembla interminable et juste avant le dessert, il s'assoupit légèrement.  
  
Aussitôt, une violente image surgit dans son esprit et le jeune arabe rouvrit les yeux, apeuré.  
  
Trowa lui jeta un regard interrogatif et Wufei l'observa pendant une minute, immobile, scrutant le moindre mouvement qu'il pourrait faire. Puis, il se replongea dans son assiette.  
  
Le français se leva et amena sur la table le dessert de sa démarche féline. Quatre but un grand verre d'eau et s'obligea à se réveiller complètement.  
  
Il ne pouvait plus dormir paisiblement.  
  
Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans que des passages sanguinolents de la vie de Heero ne surgissent dans son esprit.  
  
Car, il en était certain, maintenant.  
  
C'était la vie du japonais qu'il pouvait voir.  
  
Puisqu'à chaque fois, il le voyait, distribuant la mort et la torture au milieu de ses rêves.  
  
A chaque fois, il reconnaissait son visage, ses traits, et la folie qu'il avait entraperçue la veille.  
  
Quand Quatre termina son dessert, il était incapable de dire ce qu'il venait de manger, ni même de se rappeler de la saveur que ça avait.  
  
Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le sang, et tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était le sang .  
  
Wufei sortit après avoir fini son propre repas et Trowa débarrassa la table aidant le jeune arabe. Quatre traînait dans la cuisine, ralentissement ses mouvements, ou trouvant tout d'un coup que tel ou tel objet devrait être relavé ou déplacé.  
  
Le petit blond redoutait la nuit venue car il avait peur de faire de nouveau ces cauchemars.  
  
Qu'avait fait Heero ? et surtout comment ?  
  
Et puis. Est ce qu'un jour il pourrait ne plus voir ces images et entendre ces cris ?  
  
Une seule nuit avait suffit à effrayer le blond quant à l'empathie qu'il avait.  
  
Une seule nuit.  
  
Trowa était repartit dans sa chambre, emportant le livre avec lui. Il désirait certainement le lire plus tranquille. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait acheté. Quatre soupira car il avait l'intention de le lire, pour éviter de s'endormir. Il se planta devant la télévision, bien décidé à y rester jusqu'au petit matin. Mais aussitôt assis dans le canapé, la fatigue le submergea. L'adolescent se réveilla en sursaut, sentant qu'il partait pour se rendormir. Il se leva et marcha. Il tournait en rond dans le salon depuis environ un quart d'heure lorsque Trowa l'interpella.  
  
- Quatre ?  
  
Le français s'était arrêté en haut des marches et observait son cadet qui tournait en rond depuis quelques minutes.  
  
- Oh, Je fais trop de bruit ? Désolé, Trowa, je vais me coucher. Je voulais pas te déranger.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Non ?  
  
- Tu ne me déranges pas, expliqua le jeune homme.  
  
- Mais pourquoi alors .  
  
- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais. Le français laissa passer un long silence avant de demander, Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
  
- Oui, enfin, ça ira ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Tu n'avais pas l'intention de dormir.  
  
Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Quatre lui répondit alors la vérité, sachant que le jeune homme pourrait déterminer s'il mentait ou non.  
  
- En effet, non.  
  
- Tu devrais.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
Trowa tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre. Mais tout en marchant il lui lança :  
  
- Il serait stupide de ta part d'éviter de nouveau un sommeil réparateur. Si une nouvelle mission nous est donnée demain, tu ne seras pas en mesure de l'assurer.  
  
Quatre entendit la porte se refermer et soupira.  
  
Trowa avait raison, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de dormir. Le sommeil est vital. Et il en avait besoin. Mais comment s'y résigner lorsque l'on sait que dès que les ténèbres seront là, les cauchemars reviendront ?  
  
Quatre frissonna et se résolut à aller se coucher. Il affronterait les visions d'horreur du japonais et il dormirait. Oui, il dormirait. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par un vulgaire cauchemar ! D'un geste rageur, il remonta les couvertures de son lit sur lui et se coucha. Fermant les yeux, il se calma et bientôt sa respiration se fit régulière. Il dormait.  
  
Quatre était dans un nouveau rêve.  
  
Il marchait tranquillement, dans une forêt, et sentait le vent sur ses cheveux qui dégageait sa nuque. Le soleil brillait haut et le jeune homme avançait, serein. Du bruit sur sa gauche le surprit et il put alors admirer une biche qui se nourrissait de baies. Le moment était d'une beauté rare, et Quatre s'immobilisa. Mais bientôt, un courant d'air plus frais, le fit frissonner. Les arbres autour de lui noircirent, et la biche s'allongea.  
  
Sur son flanc un petit trou rouge qui laissait filtrer du sang.  
  
D'un coup, la pluie tomba. Mais c'était un liquide visqueux, et rouge. Quatre se mit à courir reconnaissant le fluide vital et cherchant à lui échapper. Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était maintenant sur un champs de bataille. Déserté. C'était une forêt ici, avant. Mais ce n'était plus qu'un amas de cendres et de corps enchevêtrés les une dans les autres. Un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Un homme, la gorge transpercée par une balle agonisait. Il rampait vers le petit blond qui se recula. Mais ses pieds restaient comme collés au sol.  
  
C'est de la faute à tout ce sang !  
  
Il faut que je me débarrasse du sang ! Il colle ! Il m'empêche de fuir ! Je dois fuir !  
  
Paniquant, Quatre, tenta de reculer et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'enfonçait dans la boue rougeâtre. L'homme qui rampait se rapprochait de plus en plus. Quatre ne pouvait plus bouger tandis que les mains du soldat s'agrippaient à lui. Il hurla de douleur en sentant les sentiments de l'homme, et porta les mains à sa tête. Oui, il ressentait toute cette souffrance. D'autres personnes bougeaient derrière et se rapprochait aussi du jeune arabe en rampant. La pluie avait traversé ses vêtements et il pouvait maintenant sentir le sang lui coller à la peau.  
  
Au moment où la pression de l'homme allait le faire tomber, droit sur lui, sur les feuilles rouges, la terre humide et ces corps, le boue et les rats qui déjà, ouvraient leurs gueules prêts à le mordre et à savourer sa chair comme ils le faisaient avec les cadavres, à ce moment là, Quatre poussa un dernier cri. Son corps fut secoué doucement, comme une dernière berceuse des rats avant la mort. Sur son épaule, on le secouait.  
  
Quelque chose d'humide sur son visage le réveilla instantanément, le tirant de son cauchemar.  
  
Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, affolé, le jeune arabe se trouva nez à nez avec Trowa. Le jeune français lui passait un mouchoir mouillé sur les lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas ses lèvres qu'il mouillait. C'était sous son nez. Se redressant, Trowa cessa son manège. Aussitôt, Quatre, en tremblant, sentit un liquide chaud couler de son nez. Il saignait. Il remarqua aussi que le français l'avait sortit de son cauchemar en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et en le secouant légèrement. Mais le jeune français avait arrêté, et à présent il le regardait avec inquiétude.  
  
- Quatre ?  
  
Le souffle court, Quatre tourna ses yeux sur lui. Prenant le mouchoir humidifié que lui tendait son ami, il fit pression sur son nez pour empêcher le sang de couler plus. Tremblant, il sentit alors Trowa le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
- Tout va bien maintenant, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar, lui murmura t-il alors, encore au creux de l'oreille.  
  
- Je n'en peux plus, sanglota Quatre.  
  
Le froid l'envahissait, comme après chacun de ses cauchemars et il se colla un peu plus à Trowa, recherchant sa chaleur.  
  
Celui-ci s'était assis sur le bord du lit et le serrait dans ses bras.  
  
Il avait entendu le jeune homme crier et se débattre dans ses draps. Et lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, la vision du jeune arabe repoussant les draps, et gémissant, le sang coulant sur son visage, et tâchant les draps et ses cheveux d'or, lui avait fait mal au ventre.  
  
Oui, il avait eu mal au ventre, mal comme il n'avait jamais eu mal, plus fort que lorsqu'on tombait malade.  
  
Quelque chose qui lui avait soulevé l'estomac et l'avait bloqué sur place. Le sang battait à ses tempes violemment. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Paralysé.  
  
Mais soudain, l'envie de le réconforter, fut plus forte. Il fallait le sortir de là. Empêcher le sang de couler encore et encore.  
  
Il fallait le sortir de son cauchemar.  
  
Un cauchemar, c'était terrible, il l'avait déjà expérimenté des milliers de fois. Et combien de fois, c'était-il dit que si quelqu'un l'avait réveillé avant.  
  
C'était arrivé une fois. On l'avait réveillé alors qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Une vision de noir. Sur le moment, il se souvint du soulagement de s'en être sortit. C'était comme ça qu'il avait appris qu'on pouvait s'en libérer avant. Avant de replonger dans cet affreux cauchemar.  
  
Mais le moment qui avait suivi n'était guère réjouissant, l'homme qui l'avait réveillé ne l'ayant fait que pour une seule raison.  
  
Premier cauchemar éveillé.  
  
Chassant ses pensées, Trowa chercha à réveiller le blond, passant une main sur son épaule et le secouant légèrement.  
  
Le sang continuait à couler . Avisant la salle de bain qui n'était pas loin, il se précipita sur le robinet, mouillant un bout de tissu et revint sur le visage du jeune arabe. Il entreprit de continuer à le réveiller, le secouant un peu plus fort, mais empêchant le sang de couler.  
  
Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent terrifiés, au contact du linge froid. Trowa suspendit son geste.  
  
- Quatre ?  
  
Le petit blond tourna la tête vers lui et Trowa vit du soulagement dans ses yeux. Il avait eu raison de le réveiller alors.  
  
Lui tendant le mouchoir, il le regarda faire pression sur son nez. Il remarqua alors qu'il tremblait encore et, pris d'une soudaine impulsion il s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
Se blottissant dans les bras du châtain, Quatre tenta de retrouver son calme, échappant au froid qui l'avait soudainement envahi en faisant ce maudit cauchemar. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait en ce moment était réconfortante. Il aurait voulu y rester encore longtemps. Ne plus bouger. Ne plus penser à rien. Juste sentir ce corps contre le sien, le souffle chaud du français dans son cou. Aucun mot. Il n'avait besoin que de sa présence, son confort, sa chaleur pour le calmer enfin. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans rien dire.  
  
Quatre emprisonna les bras de Trowa dans les siens, les croisant contre son corps. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Puis, lorsque le jeune homme blond sembla recouvrer ses esprits, le jeune français chercha à se dégager lentement.  
  
Quatre ne le laissa pas partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir seul, dans le noir, seul pour les affronter. Peut- être que le jeune homme qui le réconfortait les chasserait ? Et il devait bien l'avouer, il profitait de la proximité avec le français, surpris qu'il lui accorde son attention.  
  
Lorsque les battements dans sa poitrine se firent moins désordonnés, il respira une grande bouffée d'air, ce qui colla son corps un peu plus contre Trowa, remarqua t-il, et entreprit de s'expliquer pour le dérangement.  
  
- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je t'ai réveillé. Je.. C'est stupide, je n'ai fait qu'un cauchemar.  
  
- Non. Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as eu raison de crier. D'appeler à l'aide. Il faut s'en sortir avant., souffla Trowa.  
  
- Je. merci. Merci de m'en avoir sorti. De m'avoir réveillé. Et merci pour le mouchoir termina t-il dans un pauvre sourire.  
  
Son nez s'était arrêté de couler. Le mouchoir blanc d'origine avait maintenant pris une couleur pourpre.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, continua l'arabe en se justifiant. D'habitude mes barrières sont capables d'éviter ce genre de cauchemar.. Mais depuis qu'Heero a.  
  
- Heero ?  
  
Le petit blond lui raconta patiemment ce que le japonais lui avait fait endurer. Il ne put empêcher de nouvelles larmes silencieuses de couler le long de son visage à l'évocation du comportement sinistre de celui qu'il prenait pour son camarade.  
  
Trowa ne chercha pas à défendre le japonais. Il ne contredit pas l'arabe comme ce dernier le craignait. Après tout, c'était un de celui qui le comprenait le mieux et Trowa et Heero s'entendaient vraiment très bien. Mais le jeune français ne dit rien. Il se contenta de serrer plus fort le corps de son ami contre lui, et d'essuyer du bout de ses doigts fins, les larmes qui glissaient silencieusement le long des joues du petit blond.  
  
Quatre tourna son visage vers lui, se dégageant de son étreinte.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te mens. Ni que je te monte contre Heero. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi son attitude.  
  
Devant l'interrogation muette du français, l'arabe lui répondit.  
  
- Je ressens un peu ce que tu penses. Et tu ne comprends pas son attitude. Tu te dis que jamais Heero ne pourrait faire une chose pareille, n'est ce pas ?  
  
- En effet.dit lentement Trowa. Ton empathie. Tu ne ressens que nos sentiments les plus forts ? Pas nos pensées ?  
  
- Oui, c'est exact. Pas vos pensées. - C'est ton empathie. répéta le jeune homme pensivement.  
  
- Ca te fait peur ? commença Quatre, sur la défensive.  
  
Soudain, un doute envahissait le jeune arabe. Et si le français ne voulait plus le revoir maintenant qu'il savait ce que Quatre pouvait voir ? Maintenant qu'il en était sûr ? Il le considérait certainement comme un monstre. Il n'en était pas un ! Non, il ne l'admettrait jamais ! Il possédait ce don mais il le considérait comme un don pas comme un mal ! Il en était même fier. Et si cela gênait Trowa, eh bien il l'éviterait, point.  
  
Devinant sans mal les pensées du blond, Trowa le rassura.  
  
- Non. Non ! Quatre je n'aurais jamais peur de toi. Je te fais confiance. Non, je me disais. Heero doit posséder un don plus puissant que ton empathie pour pouvoir faire ce que tu dis qu'il a fait. Il doit contrôler ce genre de choses. Et. Pendant un an. On ne s'est douté de rien.  
  
- Oui, je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle. Mais oui, effectivement. Il doit avoir une bonne maîtrise de son empathie.  
  
Un bâillement coupa ses réflexions. Il était si fatigué. Et cette discussion l'avait épuisé, ainsi que son cauchemar.  
  
- Tu es encore fatigué, tu n'as pas vraiment dormi.  
  
- Reste.. S'il te plait. J'ai le sentiment que si tu restes. Je ne ferais plus de cauchemars. Reste, avoua tout bas Quatre en rougissant quelque peu dans la pénombre.  
  
Trowa comprit la supplication du jeune homme et hocha doucement la tête. Une compagnie. Oui, il comprenait. S'étendant aux côté du jeune blond, l'imitant il ferma les yeux. L'arabe prit une main du français dans la sienne et la serra très fort. Il la retint fortement, le temps de s'endormir et ne la lâcha qu'au petit matin. Trowa le laissa faire, étrangement conciliant.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Kari ressortit de la petite pièce, Heero derrière elle, son visage avait retrouvé un calme qu'elle ne connaissait plus depuis un an.  
  
Oui, elle se souvenait de chaque instant, de chaque moment passé en compagnie du jeune homme. De son passé. De sa ranc?ur. De la signification du pendentif. Et de ses sentiments. Elle n'était plus perdue. Heero était sa lumière.  
  
- Retourne dans ta chambre, on se retrouve demain sur le campus, glissa le japonais à son oreille avant de tourner les talons en direction inverse.  
  
Elle le regarda s'éloigna de son pas qu'elle reconnaissait et obéit au jeune homme, souhaitant rester seule pour le moment, et faire le point sur tout ce qu'elle venait de redécouvrir sur elle-même.  
  
Un lent sourire aux lèvres, elle passa une main sur son chignon, en s'allongeant sur son lit.  
  
***  
  
Heero pénétra dans sa chambre, retrouvant Duo qui n'avait visiblement même pas pris le temps de recopier son devoir de maths. L'ordinateur était allumé, et Duo était allongé sur un des lits.  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, Heero regarda d'un air méfiant l'américain puis l'ordinateur, puis décida d'abandonner ses soupçons lorsque son regard se posa sur la petite pendule au dessus du lit de l'américain.  
  
- Duo, on part dans un quart d'heure.  
  
- Quoi il est déjà minuit et quart ?  
  
Le japonais ne répondit rien mais sortit les plans de la nouvelle école sur imprimante. Il en remit une feuille à Duo.  
  
- Dans une heure je veux que tu sois à cet endroit là, lui dit-il en lui désignant une petite pièce. C'est le bureau du proviseur. Cherche dans son coffre fort. Il devrait être sur la partie droite du mur si les plans sont exacts. Ramène tout ce que tu trouves. Disquette, plans, dossiers suspects.  
  
- On ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche alors on prend tout ! Ok ! Pas de blem, pour moi. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?  
  
- Je vais dans la salle des ordinateurs. Je m'occupe du serveur et de l'ordinateur de la secrétaire. Je devrais pouvoir accéder aux dossiers importants par son réseau. Dans exactement une heure, je te retrouve chez le directeur et je t'aide pour son ordinateur. Après on rentre. Prends ton arme, des factions circulent pour surveiller les dortoirs.  
  
- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? demanda le natté, d'un ton taquin.  
  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à aller te chercher, répliqua le japonais d'un ton agacé..  
  
- Et si tu n'est pas là dans une heure ? Je pirate moi-même ? demanda le natté, avec un sourire à la dernière réplique de son coéquipier.  
  
- Non, ils ont installé un système très performant. Trop compliqué. Si je ne reviens pas, reprit plus doucement le japonais, retrouve moi dans cette salle. Il lui indiqua la salle de la secrétaire. Si je n'y suis pas, c'est que je suis mort.  
  
- Bon, d'accord. Alors à dans une heure, lui lança l'américain en prenant avec lui divers couteaux pour la route.  
  
Se faufilant telle une ombre dans les couloirs il sortit, le plan sous les yeux, afin d'accomplir sa mission.  
  
Heero sortit peu après, et alla directement dans la salle des ordinateurs. Forçant la porte, il alluma les ordinateurs et attendit patiemment que ceux- ci démarrent. Jetant sans cesse des coup d'?il dans les couloirs, dressant l'oreille au moindre bruit, il restait à l'affût d'un éventuel ennemi.  
  
Enfin, les pages d'accueil s'affichèrent. Heero s'assit à l'ordinateur central et passa le mot de passe sans problème. Pianotant avec une rapidité surprenante, ses doigts volaient littéralement sur le clavier, il passa en revue chaque document, chaque dossier, chaque information qui étaient susceptibles de l'intéresser. Il savait à peu près ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux parcouraient l'écran à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace de l'arme d'infiltration. D'une quelconque preuve de son passage.  
  
Jetant des coup d'?il nerveux à sa montre, il dut finalement arrêter tout au bout d'une demie-heure devant admettre qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Il s'en doutait mais bon. Fermant tous les écrans, il ressortit de la pièce et avança précautionneusement vers le bureau de la secrétaire.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Duo fouillait dans le coffre du directeur. Le cachette était exactement à l'endroit indiqué par Heero. Il est vraiment doué, pensa t-il. La forcer n'avait pas été simple mais rien n'était impossible pour un voleur tel que Duo et il y était parvenu au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Et une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Des tonnes et des tonnes de paperasses s'entassaient bien gentiment.. Duo savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tout emporter et entreprit de lire les dossiers un à un. Du temps de perdu mais bon.. Heero allait le tuer si jamais il ne ramenait rien.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, il n'avait épluché que la moitié et rien. Que des dossiers d'élèves qu'il avait à peine regardé. Des notes, des bulletins, des paperasses pour installer un nouveau réfectoire, obtenir de nouveaux budgets. Le propre d'une école quoi.  
  
Regardant l'heure, il se demanda ce que Heero foutait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme n'était toujours pas là. L'américain rangea tout, camouflant sa venue et sortit à la recherche du japonais aux yeux bleus.  
  
Il parcourut les couloirs en sens inverse. Puis, il avisa de la lumière dans une salle se situant entre la porte de la secrétaire et le bureau du proviseur. Du bruit provenait de la pièce.  
  
Duo s'arrêta au seuil de la porte.  
  
Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le cloua sur place.  
  
Dans la grande salle éclairée, deux personnes se faisaient face.  
  
Dans l'ombre, deux silhouettes s'observaient, un même sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Mais ce qui stupéfiait Duo était leur ressemblance.  
  
Des yeux bleus, cobalt, des cheveux en bataille et cet air déterminé qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne.  
  
Heero.  
  
Sauf, que là, Duo voyait deux Heero.qui visiblement semblaient sur le point de se battre. Et était habillés de la même manière.  
  
Duo ne pouvait plus bouger.  
  
Il restait là sans pouvoir rien dire ni faire devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous yeux.  
  
Une voix s'éleva alors, brisant le silence inquiétant de la pièce.  
  
-Comme on se retrouve. Le sourire s'agrandit chez celui qui parlait mais pas chez l'autre. Toujours dans les étoiles, Heero ? A regarder passer les jours et à attendre ? Moi, je n'en pouvais plus. Alors, j'agis.  
  
Au grand étonnement de Duo, il commença à fredonner d'une voix douce une chanson :  
  
-Bien sûr qu'un jour s'en va pour l'un et pour l'autre s'en vient,  
  
Les combattants se faisaient face tournant progressivement autour de l'autre et laissant un écart d'un mètre entre eux.  
  
- Bien sûr les étoiles se meurent quand le ciel s'éteint, continua le double de Heero en chantant sur le même ton.  
  
« Tu as toujours eu des illusions, mais ouvre les yeux, Heero. La réalité est sombre et rien ne peut la changer ! »  
  
« Et c'est pour ça que tu détruit tout ? Pour la rendre encore plus sombre ? On aurait pu tout changer ! »  
  
-C'est notre amour qui n'aura jamais de lendemain. , imperturbable, son sosie continuait à chanter malgré les regards noirs qu'ils échangeaient.. Mon frère.. Le dernier mot que lâcha le jeune homme électrisa toute la pièce, et Duo en resta cloué sur place.  
  
Heero éleva alors la voix. Il chantait lui aussi. Duo ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa voix. Si. profonde, grave et emplie de tristesse et de haine tout à la fois.  
  
- Bien plus qu'un monde qui s'ouvre à l'un et pour l'autre chavire  
  
« Maintenant, il est trop tard pour toi, tu le sais ? Tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. C'est la fin. »  
  
« Non, seulement le commencement »  
  
La voix du pilote du Wing s'éleva un peu plus :  
  
- Bien plus qu'une mère qui supplie quand la source est tarie  
  
« Tu en a déjà trop fait. Lorsqu'elle te suppliait, tu ne ressentais donc rien ? Tu la privait de toute eau ! De toute source de survie . Et elle est morte à cause de ça. Juste pour que tu prouves à J que tu savais aussi tuer sans remord. Juste pour le plaisir. C'était elle qui t'avais mis au monde ! »  
  
« Elle m'a tourné le dos. Elle m'avait abandonné ! »  
  
« Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce geste »  
  
- C'est tout notre amour qui s'éloigne des rives et se perd.. mon frère. , termina Heero dans un souffle.  
  
Les yeux se fixèrent encore une fois avant de se détourner.  
  
Tout à coup, la bataille commença.  
  
L'un des deux adolescents se jeta sur l'autre, qui esquiva son attaque et repartit de plus belle dans cet affrontement.  
  
Les deux corps se frôlaient sans jamais s'atteindre, les coups fusaient, de plus en plus brutaux, de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus meurtriers. Enfin, un coup atteignit son destinataire.  
  
Le jeune homme vola à travers la pièce se recevant sur le mur couleur albâtre.  
  
L'autre se rapprochait d'un pas nonchalant. Un pas après l'autre. Le bruit de ses semelles résonnaient sur le sol.  
  
-Tout s'oublie.  
  
« Je voudrais pouvoir oublier tous ces souvenirs, Heero. Cette noirceur et cette cruauté. Celle qui existait avant que je n'y contribue. »  
  
- Chacun avec sa peine,  
  
« Tu as la tienne, et j'ai la mienne. Bizarrement c'est la même. Mais on y peut rien. Et c'est trop tard. »  
  
- Que le temps nous reprenne. Les souvenirs d'un frère, termina le frère de Heero en baissant la voix.  
  
Celui-ci se releva brusquement, se remettant en garde et sous le regard ébahi de Duo, renvoya à son adversaire un coup de pied puissant, donné avec beaucoup d'élan, son corps ayant effectué durant le mouvement, une rotation de 180°.  
  
« Toutes ces fois ou nous nous sommes aidés. Toutes les fois ou on était ensembles. Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas ? Moi aussi. Et ça me fait mal. Je veux les oublier, Heero. »  
  
Les deux adolescents se refirent face, se replaçant au milieu de la pièce . Celui qui avait attaqué en premier esquissa un large sourire bientôt imité par l'autre. Et un Heero qui sourit comme ça. ça lui donne un air dangereux alors lorsqu'ils sont deux.  
  
- Chacun avec sa peine, lâcha Heero en faisant deux pas sur sa droite.  
  
« Tu n'est pas le seul à la ressentir. Bien sûr qu'on a vécu des moments durs. Mais je les ai surmontés. Et nos souvenirs. Je les garde et je m'en sers .Une arme. C'est une arme. Mais chacun reprends son chemin. »  
  
-Que le temps nous apprenne. A nous aimer. En frère, continua le japonais sa voix remplissant à présent la salle d'un murmure grandissant.  
  
« Avec le temps, tout se cicatrise. J'en ai fait l'expérience. »  
  
« Mais tu m'en veux toujours »  
  
« Tu fais partie de Oz à présent. Que je t'en veuilles ou pas ne rentre plus en compte. Tu es mon ennemi »  
  
« Et on s'aime quand même, la vie est ironique. »  
  
« La faute à qui ? »  
  
L'affrontement reprit soudainement, avec une violence inouïe, qui effraya l'américain.  
  
Mais trop stupéfait pour penser à quoi que ce soit il ne fit pas un mouvement de plus.  
  
Il ne parvenait même plus à discerner ou était le Heero qu'il connaissait.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens dans la pièce se ressemblait trop . Ils étaient tous deux parfaits.  
  
Parfaits dans leurs mouvements qui s'alliaient admirablement bien ensemble.  
  
Parfaits dans la façon qu'ils avaient de se battre.  
  
Les esquives, les attaques, les parades.  
  
Tout.  
  
C'était comme si Heero se battait contre sa propre ombre.  
  
C'était un spectacle effrayant et fascinant.  
  
Encore une pause. Les combattants s'écartaient. Pas une seule fois l'un d'entre eux ne reprit son souffle.  
  
Duo avait encore perdu de vue le véritable Heero. Et lorsque l'un d'entre eux chanta, il ne pouvait même pas dire lequel c'était.  
  
- Bien sûr que la terre est brûlée quand la pluie l'oublie.  
  
« Il y a toujours des conséquences. Certaines sont inévitables. On y peut rien. »  
  
« Tout peut changer. »  
  
« Depuis quand est tu habité par ce genre d'espoir inutile ? »  
  
« Depuis que j'ai compris, depuis longtemps. »  
  
Une représentation mortelle et pleine de vie.  
  
- Bien sûr que tout est cri puisqu'on se l'est jamais dit  
  
« Tu t'étonnes qu'on soit ennemi ? C'est la vie, chacun son chemin. »  
  
« Alors, tu trouves ça normal ? Qu'on se retrouve dans ses circonstances, qu'on se batte, qu'on se crie après ? »  
  
« Ou est là normalité ? Je ne l'ai jamais connue et toi non plus. Toi plus que moi d'ailleurs, si je m'en souviens bien. »  
  
« C'était un entraînement. »  
  
- Bien sûr l'amour puisqu'il ne peut plus grandir, s'enterre  
  
« C'est impossible de revenir en arrière maintenant. »  
  
« Oui, aujourd'hui, c'est la fin de notre fraternité. »  
  
- Mon frère  
  
C'était un tableau dressé au vitriol, une palette de couleur en noir en blanc.  
  
Les deux adversaires jouaient avec leurs vies, lançaient la mort et la réceptionnaient les deux bras ouverts, ne la repoussant qu'au dernier moment.  
  
C'était un jeu dangereux, ils provoquaient une puissance qui les surpassaient et que pourtant ils dépassaient avec aisance.  
  
- Bien plus qu'un dernier regard peut décider d'une vie, chanta  
son opposé.  
  
« Ce soir, lorsque tu es mort, le regard que tu m'as lancé. Je savais que c'était fini. Et j'ai construit ma vie à partir de ça ! »  
  
« Et le mort est revenu à la vie. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, c'était trop tard. La guerre était engagée, et qui était le meneur ? Toi ! »  
  
- Bien plus que cette fin d'espoir que le courant charrie,  
continua le japonais en se rapprochant de son ennemi.  
  
« Je n'avais plus d'espoir de te retrouver. Tu étais mort. Tu l'est toujours pour moi. »  
  
« Il faudra bien que tu acceptes mon retour, maintenant les choses vont changer.  
  
- C'est un amour qui ne trouvera pas de rivière, la même voix  
inlassablement, suivait la chanson.  
  
« Nous ne serons plus jamais aussi liés qu'avant. Tu t'en rend comptes, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Et nous ne pouvons plus nous aimer »  
  
- Mon frère.  
  
Le ballet continuait devant Duo redoublant d'intensité.  
  
Il avait du mal à suivre tous les mouvements tant ils étaient rapides.  
  
Pourtant, ils suivaient le rythme de la chanson qu'ils fredonnaient depuis le début.  
  
Elle s'harmonisait exactement avec les deux combattants qui semblaient danser.  
  
Ils s'envolaient, virevoltaient, sautant d'une note à l'autre, ayant l'air de rire de ce qu'ils faisaient.  
  
Mais leur lutte, elle, était sérieuse, et bien réelle.  
  
- Tout s'oublie,  
  
Chacun avec sa peine  
  
Que le temps nous reprenne  
  
Les souvenirs  
  
D'un frère  
  
« Je t'oublierai. Je vous effacerai. Mais ce n'est pas fini. »  
  
Pourtant, on ressentait derrière ce combat, une telle note de désespoir, de dernier sursaut.  
  
Une infinie tristesse baignait l'air, étouffant peu à peu la personne qui était restée sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
- Chacun avec sa peine  
  
Que le temps nous apprenne  
  
A nous aimer  
  
En frère, l'autre avait pris le relais et chantait plus fort maintenant.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas fini. Je comprends maintenant. Mais tu ne repartiras pas d'ici avec ça. »  
  
« C'est ce qu'on verra. »  
  
Les visages des deux combattants, ne reflétaient plus l'amusement depuis la dernière réplique lancée .  
  
Ils étaient identiques, sombres et brillant d'un éclat meurtrier. On sentait chez les deux adversaires une hésitation qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'ici pas ressentie.  
  
La lutte se relâchait.  
  
Mais dans un dernier effort, les deux adversaires continuaient leur combat déjà perdu.  
  
- Puisqu'on ne sera toujours  
  
Que la moitié d'un tout, continua le chanteur, déterminé.  
  
Deux frères qui se battent, deux frères qui ont vécu la même enfance, les mêmes souffrances, qui ont partagé leurs doutes, leurs peines et qui se retrouvaient ennemis par la force du destin.  
  
La rage de vaincre les envahirent de nouveau.  
  
- Puisqu'on ne sera jamais  
  
Que la moitié de nous,  
  
C'était comme avant.  
  
- Que la moitié de nous. répéta son adversaire, plus fort.  
  
Le plus fort gagnera.  
  
Le chant s'amplifia.  
  
- Mon frère....  
  
Cette fois, c'était les deux frères qui chantaient ensembles. D'une même voix, d'un même souffle, et surtout d'une même haine.  
  
Cette fois, les deux jumeaux s'affrontèrent avec des techniques différentes.  
  
Le premier garda la même, cette redoutable efficacité meurtrière dans le combat et le deuxième adoptant cette fois une tactique plus acrobatique alliant le combat, à l'agilité, à la souplesse.  
  
- Bien sûr que rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever, la voix du chanteur était plus forte que jamais, plus puissante.  
  
« Nous sommes frères, et rien ne pourra le changer. »  
  
« Non. rien. Mais être frères ne signifie pas être allié, Heero. »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »  
  
Il effectua deux roues, joignant sa souplesse et sa force pour finir dans un salto et atterrir derrière son frère qui n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger, stupéfait par ce revirement de tactique.  
  
Ce dernier sentit alors qu'il tombait, ses jambes fauchées par celles de son ennemi derrière lui.  
  
Il se ramassa sur lui-même , se réceptionnant à l'aide d'une roulade et se releva.  
  
Ils se refirent face.  
  
- Bien plus que tout ce que la vie peut nous accorder,  
  
Un premier coup de pied fut donné, retenu par le bras droit du receveur qui fit tourner son propriétaire sur lui-même, le refaisant tomber.  
  
Il ne prit pas la peine de lui déboîter la jambe. Il se jeta tout simplement sur lui, finissant à terre ce qu'il avait commencé debout.  
  
Mais là encore les deux frères étaient à armes égales.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que le premier parvienne à atteindre son frère de sang au cou.  
  
Un coup de poing dans le ventre lui coupant la respiration, il appliqua fortement son index à un endroit précis sur le cou de son ennemi , ce qui eut pour effet le lâcher prise soudain et un fort toussotement.  
  
- L'amour sera toujours cette moitié de nous qui reste  
  
A faire  
  
Mon frère ... termina le gagnant de l'affrontement en se relevant doucement.  
  
-Tu as progressé, on dirait, Heero. touss touss .  
  
-On dirait, oui.  
  
-La dernière technique.ingénieuse.  
  
-Sans doute. la voix d'Heero changea . Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Donne moi cette disquette, maintenant, Yoki.  
  
Les deux garçons s'étaient relevés.  
  
Le chant avait cessé. Ils ne chantaient plus. .  
  
Leurs voix résonnaient à présent dans la grande salle.  
  
Yoki se frottait la gorge, là où Heero l'avait frappé en dernier.  
  
Le coup aurait dû être mortel.  
  
Mais Heero avait retenu son geste. Comme toujours. Pour Yoki une preuve de faiblesse.  
  
Il avait frappé assez fort, juste pour effrayer son frère et lui signifier qu'il avait gagné.  
  
Un signe qui n'avait pas échappé à son adversaire qui avait capitulé.  
  
Duo s'avança doucement dans la pièce.  
  
Aussitôt les deux frères se tournèrent vers lui, dans un même élan, une même expression impénétrable sur le visage.  
  
Yoki leva la main pour prendre la disquette qui se trouvait dans sa chemise.  
  
Il la lança à Heero qui la rattrapa au vol.  
  
-Tu te bats pour les colonies, Heero, mais elles ne nous ont jamais rien apporté ! Que le malheur ! siffla t-il.  
  
-C'est pour ça que t'es chez Oz ? demanda brusquement Duo.  
  
-Non. pour le sang que je verse..sourit Yoki.  
  
Et il se mit à courir, bousculant Duo qui lui barrait le passage.  
  
Celui-ci ne réalisa qu'à ce moment là que Heero avait un jumeau.  
  
- Heero. L'américain prit une grande inspiration. Heero. Je comprends rien à ce qui se passe.  
  
- Pour l'instant, le plus urgent est de rentrer dans notre chambre, le premier repérage est terminé.  
  
-On ne le rattrape pas ? demanda Duo étonné, en montrant la direction par laquelle Yoki était parti.  
  
- Trop tard. De toute façon, on se retrouvera bien assez tôt.  
  
- Heero.  
  
-Non, plus tard. On rentre, ordonna le jeune homme.  
  
- Mais vous avez fait du bruit. Les factions doivent être alertées maintenant. protesta Duo.  
  
- Les factions, c'était lui, expliqua le japonais.  
  
- C'était.  
  
- Plus de temps à perdre, suis-moi ! lui répondit son coéquipier en s'élançant à travers les couloirs.  
  
Duo sortit de la pièce en courant à la suite du soldat parfait, en jetant deux trois regards vers la droite ou la gauche. Tout était silencieux et ils regagnèrent rapidement leur chambre.  
  
Enfin en sécurité, Duo se massa les tempes.  
  
L'heure des explications avait sonné.  
  
- Je veux tout savoir. Tout a failli rater, et puis, le fait que tu es un frère jumeau. Ce n'est pas négligeable enfin ! Pourquoi ne nous as tu rien dit ? Et la raison de ton comportement. Et l'attaque de Quatre, attaqua l'américain une fois la porte refermée. Les bras croisés, il faisait face à celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. pour l'instant.  
  
- J'avais un frère jumeau. Mort lors d'une mission. lui répondit le japonais, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Apparemment, non. coupa l'américain ironique.  
  
- Je suppose que c'est lui l'arme d'infiltration. C'était ce que je cherchais hier en ville, expliqua le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt.  
  
- Tu déconnes ? Hier tu étais à la planque ! s'exclama Duo.  
  
- C'est impossible.  
  
Le ton était catégorique. Sans appel.  
  
- Je plaisante pas, Heero. Hier, tu. tu avais changé de vêtements, certes, tu avais même un comportement étrange mais.  
  
- . Non, hier j'étais en ville. Je piratais les données du centre de Oz à partir de leur terminal.  
  
- Une autre mission ?  
  
- Pas vraiment, avoua le japonais.  
  
- Mais. Mais alors. Yoki.souffla Duo. C'était ton frère hier.  
  
- Il a trouvé la planque. murmura le soldat parfait.  
  
- Oui. Il est venu. A quelle heure est tu rentré ? A quelle heure est tu rentré de ton excursion ? demanda précipitamment Duo.  
  
- Vers minuit. Pourquoi ça ?  
  
- Il est parti peu avant.  
  
- Il a été prévenu. Ou il me connaît trop bien. déclara pensivement Heero.  
  
- Le réveil a sonné. tenta de se rappeler Duo.  
  
- Il me connaît trop bien, conclut Heero.  
  
- Alors. Alors tu n'as pas agressé Quatre.  
  
- Il a fait quoi ? demanda le japonais, tendu à l'extrême.  
  
- Il l'a. Il l'a empoigné sur le mur avec ordre de ne plus lire dans ses pensées. Il lui as entré.. Je ne sais pas trop comment des images. dans sa tête. Et maintenant Quatre ne parvient plus a dormir sans faire des cauchemars. terribles. Réels.  
  
- C'est pas vrai. Quatre est toujours à la planque ?  
  
- Oui, avec les autres.  
  
- Il faut les faire évacuer immédiatement ! Je leur en envoie l'ordre, se réveilla soudain le soldat parfait. Ils peuvent subir une attaque d'un moment à l'autre !  
  
S'approchant de l'ordinateur, Heero tapa un rapide message dessus, et le crypta pour ne pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Il l'envoya sur le téléphone portable de Trowa. Se retournant :  
  
- C'est fait.  
  
- Oui. Espérons qu'ils ne sont pas déjà pris.  
  
- Mais. Vous ne vous êtes pas rendus compte que ce n'était pas moi ?  
  
- Pas vraiment. répondit l'américain avec un sourire désolé.  
  
Il baissa la tête, honteux. Ils se connaissaient depuis un an. Et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Pourtant au comportement étrange.  
  
- .  
  
- Ce n'était pas toi qui. Duo semblait réfléchir intensément.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? le brusqua quelque peu le japonais.  
  
- Il a. il a embrassé Réléna.  
  
- Pardon ? demanda le japonais surpris.  
  
Enfin, façon de parler, il avait un sourcil levé, nota Duo.  
  
- Il a..  
  
- Oui, ça va. le coupa agacé Heero.  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, Heero semblait comprendre plusieurs choses. que Duo ne comprenait pas, lui.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il l'a embrassé. comme ça ? répéta Duo, d'un air dégoûté.  
  
- Il a cru que c'était Kari. Ou il a voulu avoir un aperçu. dit Heero les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
  
Il semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à Duo.  
  
- De qui tu parles ?  
  
- On a été élevé a trois. Yoki, Kari et moi. Par J. expliqua alors Heero en tournant son regard vers l'américain. Kari est sur le campus. Dès demain, elle nous rejoindra.  
  
- Mais alors.  
  
- Ils étaient tous censé être morts, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas jugé bon de vous prévenir.  
  
- Et ils sont tout les deux vivants, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il embrassé l'autre bonbonnière ?  
  
- Parce qu'elles se ressemblent. de visage, répondit le jeune homme pensif.  
  
- Quoi ? l'américain était de plus en plus surpris.  
  
- Yoki a cru que c'était Kari.. Et il a attaqué Quatre lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était empathique.  
  
- Génial ! La prochaine fois, tu pourras nous prévenir que tu as un sosie, qui est du côté de Oz, qui embrasse toutes les personnes qu'il croise, et qui aime de temps à autre se faire passer pour toi ? lâcha le natté avec un petit cri hystérique.  
  
- Toutes les personnes qu'il croise ? Tu n'as parlé que de Réléna ! dit le japonais en relevant la tête brusquement.  
  
- . Tu m'as embrassé. Enfin, je veux dire, Yoki m'a embrassé dit Duo en rougissant quelque peu.  
  
Il n'osait pas dire qu'il avait répondu au baiser. Ni du comportement qui avait suivi. Il en avait un peu honte. Et ce n'était pas Heero.  
  
- Par...Pardon? Fit Heero moitié étonné moitié furieux.  
  
- Yoki m'a embrassé. Et. presque violé, continua l'américain dans un murmure.  
  
Heero sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Comment Yoki avait-il osé toucher à Duo, le pilote qu'il considérait comme un ami, même s'il n'osait pas le lui avouer. Comment. Son premier ami. Heero savait pourtant comment réagissait Yoki. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'on le provoque pour qu'il aille plus loin. Même un simple baiser. Trahi. Le visage de Heero se ferma et ses yeux devinrent glace. Ne plus y penser. Ne plus y penser.  
  
- Donc, tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi qui a embrassé Réléna et que tu n'as pas agressé Quatre?  
  
Duo était rassuré. Tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé ces dernière heures s'envolait. Un profond sentiment de calme l'envahissait. Il resta là, avec un sentiment de lassitude et de soulagement au fond de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir les changements qui s'opéraient sur Heero.  
  
Il ne vit pas sa mâchoire se serrer, ni ses yeux qui exprimèrent une détresse infinie. Bien vite remplacée par la colère.  
  
- Bien sûr que non, jamais je n'aurai pu faire ça ! Comment vous tous, avez pu croire que j'avais agressé Quatre ! Vous me croyez donc comme ça ? Comment as tu pu croire que j'avais. que je voulais te.  
  
C'était la première fois que Heero s'exprimait. sur autre chose qu'une mission. Il semblait vraiment indigné. Triste aussi.  
  
Mais Duo ne retint qu'une chose. Il n'avait pas agressé Quatre, ni embrassé Réléna et ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait embrassé. ni touché.  
  
Duo glissa de son lit et se mit à pleurer tellement il était soulagé. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il se sentait si rassuré ! Tout ce qu'il avait imaginé pendant ces dernières heures venait de s'effacer. Il ne restait que les pleurs de soulagement.  
  
- Duo? Ca ne va pas? demanda Heero, se calmant immédiatement en voyant la réaction de l'américain.  
  
- Si ça va... Mais si tu savais combien je suis soulagé, lui répondit le jeune homme en poussant un soupir au milieu de ses larmes. Ce n'était pas toi, ce n'était pas toi. Oh je suis désolé Heero, je ne devrais pas pleurer comme ça, je suis un faible, je sais.  
  
Heero s'agenouilla devant Duo et lui dit d'une voix douce.  
  
-Non, tu n'es pas faible.  
  
Duo releva la tête, Heero le regardait sérieusement. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait sur ce ton. Un ton compréhensif, et doux.  
  
- Tu n'es pas faible, répéta le japonais sur le même ton. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux améthyste de son ami. Son regard était sincère.  
  
- Heero... murmura le jeune homme en gardant ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
- Non, ne dis rien, lui répondit le japonais doucement.  
  
Sur ces mots, il prit l'américain dans ses bras, et le garda contre son c?ur, fermant les yeux.  
  
Duo demeura figé devant l'élan de tendresse plus que surprenant de la part de l'asiatique, mais lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir.  
  
Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Heero et déversa toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
Le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt pressa une main sur son dos en le caressant et son autre main sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur étreinte.  
  
Le geste avait été naturel de la part du japonais. Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation dans son acte, et de savoir qu'il réconfortait son ami lui donnait aussi de l'apaisement.  
  
Cette étreinte...c'est si doux...si. irréel. Il n'avait jamais aimé le contact des autres personnes. Seuls quelques êtres pouvaient le faire. Et il avait cru qu'elles étaient toutes mortes. Et qu'il ne pourrait plus l'accepter de personne. Mais apparemment, si. Et cela le soulageait. Et c'est Duo qui lui procurait cette chaleur. Son ami.  
  
Mais qu'est ce que je raconte... pensa t-il, alors. Je suis un soldat, je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir des émotions. Mais Duo, c'est toi qui me troubles autant?  
  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que j'éprouve ce besoin de te protéger, de te rassurer ? Pourquoi est ce que je me sens si bien ?  
  
Oui je veux te protéger, tu as déjà suffisamment souffert dans ton enfance, et tu continues de souffrir à cause de cette guerre.  
  
Et puis maintenant il y a Yoki, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'aie embrassé, comment a-t-il osé? Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, non je te protégerai de lui et de cette guerre Duo. Tu es mon ami, et je ne veux plus te voir pleurer.  
  
Duo profitait de cet instant volé. De ce réconfort, et savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter.  
  
Lorsque Heero s'écarta de lui, Duo avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire et ses larmes étaient séchées.  
  
Le japonais se releva doucement et lui prit les mains. Il le releva, prenant ses mains dans la sienne et lui fit signe de se coucher. Il était déjà tard et le lendemain allait être une journée de cours épuisante, s'il ne dormaient pas un peu.  
  
Ils regagnèrent chacun leur lit, en silence et s'endormirent, épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement.  
  
Les étoiles purent contempler ce soir-là, deux jeune hommes, un blond et un brun, se tenant la main dans la nuit, endormis face aux ténèbres et deux autres jeune gens qui reposaient, confiants, un sourire aux lèvres laissant penser qu'ils étaient heureux.  
  
Plus loin, un autre jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs, dormait et pour la première fois, ses traits n'étaient pas tendus par la sévérité, mais son visage respirait la plénitude. 


	5. sang 5

Titre : Sang et révélations  
  
Auteurs : Yuna Chan et Clôtho  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.^^ encore et toujours!!!  
  
Genre : Euh. lisez !! lol *Les filles qui ne veulent pas se fatiguer. *  
  
Couples : Bon, si vous avez toujours pas deviné. Ben 3x4 à venir , et 5x Sally. et 2+1  
  
Disclaimers : Pas à nous. rien n'est à nous. sauf Kari^^ Tus droits réservés !^^ C'est cool de pouvoir dire ça vous trouvez pas ? Bon, ok, c'est normal, c'est pas vous qui le dîtes.lol  
  
Notes : Le chapitre 5 qui est moins long. mais bon. au moins il est là !! lol Complications en vue.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Vivi-Chan Winner : Désolée mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite, quand Heero fera regretter à Yoki d'avoir embrassé Duo lol^^ En attendant j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Law-Sama : Ne t'inquiètes pas, y'aura pas que toi qui va le Omae o Korosu toi même, y'aura Heero, moi et Clôtho loool^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Yami Rose : T'en fais pas il le récuperera son pendentif  
  
Fuu-san : Et vi tu as deviné il y'avait bien 2 Heero alors voilà la suite^^  
  
Duo se réveilla au petit matin par la sonnerie du réveil. S'étirant comme un chat, il entreprit d'ouvrir un ?il, puis l'autre. Heero était assis devant son ordinateur et tapait certainement son rapport. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Oui, il avait pris le temps de la rassurer alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fait son rapport de mission. Le japonais était déjà habillé, douché aussi à en juger par l'odeur de vanille. Duo sourit un instant devant cette vision. Son petit soldat travaillait sans relâche. Il se leva alors, dans un suprême effort et regarda ce que tapait le jeune homme.  
  
-Bonjour, dit-il souriant. Tu tapes le rapport ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Je me demande ce que tu peux mettre. On a rien trouvé.  
  
-Si, la disquette.  
  
-La.. Ah mais oui ! La disquette ! Celle que Yoki t'a lancé.  
  
Au nom du jeune homme, Duo se rappela la soirée qui s'était passée. Heero avait un jumeau, et avait grandi avec lui et une autre fille, Kari. Des révélations, ça oui, mais. en fait, il ne savait presque rien. Heero avait un frère et une amie d'enfance. Point. C'était tout. Il pouvait les décrire. Mais il ne connaissait ni leur personnalité, ni leur passé. Ni la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient séparés. Ni pourquoi Heero était le seul à piloter un gundam. En fait, les révélations de Heero avaient ouverts plus de questions qu'elles n'en avaient éclaircies.  
  
-Heero, qu'est ce qu'il y a sur cette disquette ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Et tu tapes ton rapport ?  
  
Heero ferma la fenêtre sur laquelle il travaillait et prit la petite plaque noire qui trônait sur la table. Il voulu l'insérer à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur. Rencontrant une résistance, il retira sa main, reposa la disquette et appuya sur le bouton d'éjection. Une petite disquette familière à Duo sortit.  
  
L'américain était horrifié. Il avait oublié d'enlever la disquette, hier ! Priant pour que Heero se dise que c'était lui qui l'avait oublié la veille, il ferma les yeux un instants. Mais il les rouvrit bien vite, guettant la réaction de son ami.  
  
Le japonais fronça les sourcils et retira la disquette sans mot dire. Un coup d'?il à l'américain lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir et il rangea la disquette dans son tiroir. Insérant l'autre, il cliqua sur la souris et visionna ce qu'elle contenait.  
  
Duo ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il voyait. Des codes. Toujours des codes. Tout était crypté. Heero ouvrit un document à l'intérieur. La même chose. Toujours le même code. Heero semblait lire le tout. Il cliqua sur un rectangle noir et tapa rapidement sur quelques choses. Une photo apparut. Heero répéta l'opération sur plusieurs autres carrés noirs. Des tonnes de photos d'identité. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Heero tourna la tête vers Duo.  
  
-Je sais ce que Oz recherche.  
  
-Ah oui ? Et ils veulent quoi ? C'est quoi leur nouvelle arme d'infiltration ?  
  
-Une armée.  
  
-Euh.. la , ça ne rentre plus dans le cadre de l'infiltration mais de destruction massive, Heero.  
  
-Je sais. Ils ont l'arme d'infiltration qui leur permettra l'armée.  
  
-Heero, tu plaisantes ? De toute façon. l'arme c'est Yoki. On est au courant donc ! Pas de problèmes !  
  
-Duo, tu n'es même pas capable de me reconnaître. Si je modifie ma personnalité, tu pourrais me prendre pour Yoki et vice-versa.  
  
Duo se tut. Ce que disait le japonais était vrai. Il était incapable de les différencier.  
  
-Mais non ! Tu es bien plus. glacé que ton frère ! Je te jure que maintenant je serais vous reconnaître ! En fait, vous êtes différents. Tiens, toi par exemple ! Tu ne m'aurais jamais embrassé !  
  
-Je croyais que c'était toi qui l'avait embrassé ?  
  
-Comment ? Comment peux tu savoir ça ?  
  
Le silence lui répondit. Pendant un moment, Duo s'attendit presque à ce que le japonais se retourne et lui révèle qu'il était en véritéYoki.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Il agit toujours de la même manière, lâcha le brun d'un coup.  
  
Reportant son attention sur l'écran devant lui, il analysa plusieurs autres textes avant de souffler d'une voix presque inaudible :  
  
-Cette armée sera invincible.  
  
-Mais non, s'exclama le natté. On affronte l'armée de Oz depuis un an maintenant ! On sait bien que les ozzis sont nuls ! Et puis. Heero ?  
  
Le japonais était fixait l'écran sans rien dire. Il semblait lire un texte qui était. incompréhensible pour Duo car crypté.  
  
-Heero comment fait tu pour lire ce truc ?  
  
-C'est un ancien code que j'ai appris.  
  
-Et tu le lis. comme ça ? Personne ne peut faire ça Heero !  
  
-Duo, va t'habiller, on rentre en cours dans deux minutes.  
  
-Heero je veux lire le rapport avant que tu ne l'envoie ! J'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as expliqué. Tu parles par énigmes. Mais une autre fois, hein ? Je vais me préparer !  
  
Heero regarda l'américain courir vers la salle de bain, et se replongea dans sa lecture. Ce qu'il lut ne lui plut pas du tout. Il ferma l'ordinateur lorsque Duo reparut, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Prenant leur sac, les deux adolescents sortirent de la chambre en silence. Qui fut brisé au bout de deux secondes par la voix du natté :  
  
-Euh. J'espère que tu sais en quelle salle on est parce que là. ben j'avoue, je n'en ai aucune idée. termina t-il dans un sourire.  
  
-A203 en maths.  
  
-Oh non ! Commencer par des maths ; c'est pas humain !  
  
Des pas résonnèrent bientôt derrière eux. Plus ils approchaient, plus Duo sentait qu'ils étaient précipités. Et ils se dirigeaient droit sur eux. Heero se retourna, juste à temps pour accueillir Kari qui se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
-Heero ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?  
  
Le japonais resta un moment sans bouger, puis à la grande surprise de Duo, il rendit l'étreinte à la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu es encore perdu ? demanda Kari d'un air malicieux.  
  
-On allait en cours, expliqua Duo. Duo Maxwell, je suis dans la même classe que Heero, se présenta t-il alors.  
  
Au début, il avait bien cru que l'autre pouf les avait retrouvé, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas elle, rien qu'à voir la manière dont elle était vêtue.  
  
-Kari Takeshi, enchantée de te rencontrer !  
  
-On va être en retard en cours, coupa alors, le japonais. Je dois te parler, on se retrouve au déjeuner, ok ?  
  
-Pas de problème, Heero ! De toute façon, j'aurais quand même déjeuné avec toi. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus ! Elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue et partit en riant, avec d'autres filles de sa classe.  
  
-Aucune remarque, le prévint le japonais alors que Duo ouvrait la bouche pour faire un commentaire.  
  
Souriant, celui-ci ne dit rien. De toute façon, ils venaient de rentrer en cours. Le même professeur que la veille les attendait.  
  
Le prof attendait debout, devant le tableau noir que tous les élèves se soient assis.  
  
-Bien, je passe dans les rangs pour vérifier que vous avez bien effectué votre travail.  
  
Duo sentit alors une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Il avait oublié de recopier le devoir de Heero !! Et il était tellement fatigué, la veille au soir, en rentrant de mission qu'il avait complètement zappé ce fichu devoir. Si jamais il se faisait coller. Fixant le sol avec obstination, devant lui, il attendit que le prof s'arrête devant lui et lui fasse une remarque.. qui le collerait un mercredi. Heero allait sûrement le trucider pour son oubli.  
  
-Hum, hum, je vois que vous n'avez pas jugé bon, de faire ce devoir, monsieur, dit le prof. Vous êtes nouveau, mais cela ne vous octroie pas le droit de ne pas faire votre travail ! hurla t'-il. Votre voisin, qui est dans la même situation que vous, l'a bien effectué. Duo baissa la tête un peu plus, et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Heero éleva la voix.  
  
-Je suis désolé, monsieur, je l'ai oublié.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une excuse, monsieur Yuy. Allez au tableau et résolvez moi le problème qui y est affiché.  
  
Heero se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau. Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ni ses oreilles.. Comment se faisait-il que. ? Puis, regardant devant lui, il reconnut la copie du japonais. Devant lui. Avec son nom. Mais. Heero lui avait donné sa copie. Pourquoi ? Il se doutait sans doute qu'il aurait été collé.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Heero effectuait le problème, au tableau. Il ne s'arrêtait pas pour réfléchir, il alignait les chiffres, les uns après les autres, d'une écriture droite, parfaite.  
  
Duo se redemanda comment il faisait. Même lui, en ayant compris la leçon, il n'aurait pas pu le faire ainsi, si vite et si simplement, ce problème. Rien qu'à lire l'énoncé. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Apparemment, même le prof était surpris de la rapidité d'analyse de Heero. Celui-ci continuait, malgré les exclamations étouffées des élèves. Le professeur lui demanda de faire quelques autres choses en plus, des questions supplémentaires, tout en devenant rouge de colère au fur et à mesure que Heero répondait avec exactitude à ses questions. Il ne trouvait rien pour humilier cet élève, comme il l'aurait fait avec d'autres.  
  
-Retournez à votre place, dit soudain d'un ton sec le professeur. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cour.  
  
-Nous reprenons, donc sur ce chapitre, car comme vient de le démontrer votre camarade, une démonstration que vous ne retiendrez pas compte tenu de sa difficulté, mais qui vous explique pourquoi nous pouvons appliquer cette formule.  
  
Duo réprima un bâillement devant le discours du professeur et se tourna vers Heero qui s'était rassis à sa place.  
  
-Merci, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Le japonais haussa les épaules et entreprit de noter ce que leur prof écrivait.  
  
Duo le regarda longuement, se demandant comment il connaissait toutes ces choses. Il pilotait un gundam parfaitement, savait faire toutes sortes de choses comme conduire une voiture, monter un cheval indomptable, pirater des ordinateurs, il se battait avec brio et en plus il assurait dans chacune des matières auxquelles il était confronté. Heero était tout simplement parfait. Il savait beaucoup de choses. Sauf pour le relationnel.. Mais les ignorait-il ou est ce qu'il ne faisait que les négliger ? C'était ça le problème. Avec Heero on ne sait jamais. Qu'est ce qu'il est capable de faire d'autre ? A t-il d'autres talents cachés ? Je voudrais tellement les connaître, soupira Duo en son fort intérieur.  
  
La sonnerie retentit soudainement, brisant le fil de ses pensées. Il copia les devoirs et rangea ses affaires.  
  
Heero alla voir le professeur, comme il le lui avait demandé. Duo attendit son camarade devant la porte, écoutant leur conversation.  
  
-Monsieur Yuy, il est évident que vous avez un don certain pour les cette matière mais vous ne devez pas vous dispensez d'effectuer vos devoirs. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue cet après midi, puisque je vois que vous n'avez pas cours. Vous viendrez à 15 heures dans ma classe, avec votre livre. Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Heero fit demi-tour sans un regard en arrière, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur son visage.  
  
-Tain, je l'aurais tué moi ce prof ! « Je me vois dans l'obligation. » gna gna gna. Genre, il est obligé. Sûr que si il veut il pouvait se la garder sa retenue.  
  
-Duo.  
  
-Nan, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Quand je pense que c'est moi qui aurait du être collé. Ecoute, je voulais vraiment te dire merci ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'aurais pas pu le faire son exercice.  
  
-Laisse tomber, je te dis, répliqua le japonais avec un reniflement agacé.  
  
Duo baissa la tête, légèrement vexé, et reporta son attention sur l'emploi du temps. Hop ! Direction le prochain cour !  
  
La vie est horrible !!!!!! pensa Duo en voyant qu'il allait droit en chimie.  
  
***  
  
Quatre se réveilla au petit matin. Trowa était toujours à côté de lui, lui tenant la main. Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement en sentant que le jeune arabe venait de se réveiller.  
  
-Je. Bonjour, balbutia Quatre d'un ton hésitant.  
  
Trowa fit un petit mouvement de la tête et se leva d'un coup.  
  
Quatre tenta de faire la même chose mais la tête lui tourna et le força a se rasseoir. Il regarda Trowa qui remettait ses chaussures en silence pendant un instant lorsque le français se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Cauchemars ?  
  
-Non.. Non. je n'en ai pas refait. Grâce à toi. Je voulais te remercier d'être là. De m'avoir sorti de mon rêve.. D'être présent pour moi, tout simplement, déclara le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
-De rien, murmura le français. Relevant la tête il fixa un moment dans les yeux puis il lui dit : Pour Heero. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris.  
  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Je ne sais pas. Mais il continue à me faire mal. Je sens qu'il s'infiltre dans chacune de mes pensées, qu'il cherche. quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça.  
  
-Bip Bip (1)  
  
Trowa se tourna vers la source du bruit et reconnu la sonnerie de son portable. Il lut le sms en quelques secondes et redressa la tête :  
  
-Il faut empêcher ça. Pour l'instant, il semblerait que la planque ait été repérée. On doit partir au plus vite. Je préviens Wufei. Heero m'a donné les nouvelles coordonnées de la planque. Dépêche toi !  
  
Il partit en courant, laissant Quatre angoissé. Le blond rassembla ses esprits et rangea méthodiquement leurs affaires. Pas une seule trace de leur présence ne devait transparaître. Il ferma tous les bagages, le strict nécessaire, et rejoignit Trowa.  
  
-Je n'ai pas vu Wufei. Il doit être parti s'entraîner. , lui expliqua ce dernier.  
  
-Bon, on va aller le chercher. On prendra les gundams au retour, répondit Quatre.  
  
Ils repartirent en sens inverse, en courant.  
  
Arrivés près de la forêt où le chinois avait pour habitude de courir, il pénétrèrent entre les arbres en criant son nom. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés et continuèrent à déambuler dans la forêt. Enfin, il aperçurent le chinois plus loin.  
  
Trowa commença à courir dans sa direction, lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. Quatre venait de tomber, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Faisant demi-tour il se rapprocha de l'arabe qui tentait désespérément de se relever.  
  
Mais ses jambes semblaient avoir perdues toutes forces. Et la pression qu'il ressentait dans sa tête était si forte. Il ne pouvait pas y résister. Il s'évanouit bientôt gardant la dernière image ancrée dans sa tête. Trowa qui courait dans sa direction.  
  
Le français se pencha sur le corps de son ami et se demanda un moment ce qu'il devait faire. Quatre n'était vraiment pas bien, et Wufei.. Il fallait le prévenir. Jetant un ?il à l'horizon, il vit soudain ce qu'il redoutait depuis le sms de Heero. . Des Léos arrivaient en grand renfort de nombres. Et Wufei qui était sur cette clairière. Trowa abandonna Quatre dans les buissons, protégé par les arbres des Léos et tenta de prévenir le chinois du danger. Il courut dans sa direction, criant son nom mais il arriva trop tard. Il vit sous ses yeux impuissants le jeune asiatique relever la tête, et commencer à courir mais les Léos se posèrent rapidement, car c'était une de leur particularité. Leur grande maniabilité. Wufei était encerclé de soldats d'Oz qui l'avait repéré. Le dragon s'apprêta à se battre mais les soldats étaient armés. Il ne put que se rendre devant les armes que tenaient les soldats. Trowa observa la scène de loin et fit rapidement demi- tour, ne voulant pas être pris à son tour. Il rejoignit Quatre et le prenant dans ses bras, il courut jusqu'au hangar, au moins voulait-il récupérer son gundam. Peut être celui de Quatre aussi, s'il le pouvait. Celui-ci se réveilla au moment où Trowa pénétrait précautionneusement dans le hangar.  
  
-Trowa ?  
  
-.  
  
-Wufei ? Ou est Wufei ?  
  
-Il est pris. Pourra tu piloter ton gundam ? Au moins pour éviter les troupes d'Oz ?  
  
-Oui, répondit le jeune homme courageusement.  
  
Trowa le lâcha et courut lui-même à son propre gundam en voyant Quatre faire de même.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolaient à l'aide des réacteurs de leur gundam, rasant le sol car ils ne pouvaient pas voler à proprement parler. Seul le Wing le pouvait et Heero n'était pas là. Il était en mission avec Duo et leur gundam avait été transférés plus proches d'eux, par les mads. Seul, le Shenlong resta dans le hangar, destiné à être découvert par les soldats. Wufei avait été capturé. Et ils ne pouvaient pas aller le chercher pour l'instant, puisque les soldats étaient trop nombreux, préparés à une éventuelle attaque et possédaient un otage. C'était juste qu'ils aient le temps de fuir sans être repérés alors. Trowa serra les dents et accéléra. Quatre fit de même, ne souhaitant pas se perdre. Au bout d'un moment, il rétablit la connexion avec son coéquipier et lui demanda où ils devaient se rendre maintenant.  
  
-Heero m'a indiqué l'emplacement. C'est à quelques kilomètres. Au méridien de Greenwich, lui répondit le jeune homme aux yeux verts.  
  
-D'accord, je crois que je pourrais tenir. C'est à peine à quelques minutes n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, ce n'est plus loin. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation puis Trowa continua, Est ce que. C'était Heero qui t'as fait ça, tout à l'heure ?  
  
-. Oui, il a recommencé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait m'atteindre là. Et surtout éveillé. commença Quatre, hésitant.  
  
-Cette histoire s'aggrave de plus en plus, je ne sais pas si. le coupa le jeune homme, pensivement.  
  
-Si quoi ? l'encouragea l'arabe.  
  
-. Le français garda la silence.  
  
-Si je ne devrais pas en parler aux professeurs ? Je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter.. Mais je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Oui, j'en parlerais à J., conclut Quatre après un moment.  
  
- On arrive, lui répondit Trowa. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il pensait à tout autre chose. Si Heero n'était pas Heero ?  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les gundams étaient camouflés par de larges bâches prévues à cette intention, et les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent dans leur nouvelle planque. Ils n'avaie,nt plus d'affaires, plus de nourriture, plus rien. Trowa avait son téléphone portable sur lui et essaya de joindre les mads. Il ne voulait pas appeler Heero, vu ce qu'il faisait au jeune blond.  
  
Il les informa que le pilote 05 venait d'avoir été capturé et qu'ils avaient tous juste eu le temps de fuir. Non, il ne savait pas comment les soldats les avaient retrouvés. Quatre lui prit le portable des mains au bout de cinq minutes d'explications sur l'ennemi et ses frappes.  
  
-Ca suffit ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas que Wufei vient d'être capturé ! Qu'il nous faut dès maintenant, de nouveaux équipements électroniques pour vous joindre car nous n'avons que le portable de Trowa qui est protégé ? Qu'il faut que l'on puisse élaborer un plan pour aller délivrer Wufei ?  
  
-Hors de question que vous n'alliez délivrer le pilote 05. ceci serait une perte de temps. De plus, nous ne savons même pas ou il se trouve , répliqua J.  
  
-Mais si vous nous fournissez du matériel, de l'argent pour s'en procurer, nous pourrons effectuer des recherches !  
  
-Il en est hors de question 04 ! cria J.  
  
-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Fournissez nous du matériel au moins !  
  
-Nous nous déplacerons pour effectuer ces quelques modifications à votre nouvelle planque. Choisie par Heero ? C'est un bon soldat, il a anticipé cette attaque.  
  
-Un bon soldat ? explosa Quatre d'un coup. Ignorant Trowa qui lui faisait signe de lui rendre le portable pour calmer les choses, Quatre cria de plus belle dans le combiné, au bord de la crise de nerf. Je suis fatigué de votre soldat parfait ! Vous allez certainement me prendre pour un fou mai il se trouve qu'il a tendance à m'agresser ou à entrer quelques images désagréables dans ma tête ! Je me suis évanoui par sa faute ! Il me poursuit sans relâche ! Et c'est lui, j'en suis sûr ! Pour la planque il agit bien mais quand il tente de me tuer je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tout ça parce que je suis empathique ! Alors vous.  
  
-Calmez-vous 04. Je réglerais moi-même ces quelques problèmes, dit soudain J d'une voix inquiétante. Alors il devient lui aussi. J'aurais du mieux le surveiller. Bon, vous vous déplacerez à bord de vos gundams pour rejoindre notre QG. Vous connaissez l'adresse, 04.  
  
-Euh. c'est entendu. Demain à la première heure.  
  
-Nous vous attendrons. Je me charge de prévenir les autres pilotes.  
  
Quatre raccrocha. Il s'assit doucement sur une chaise, laissant tomber le téléphone a ses pieds. Il était complètement vidé. Trowa ne bougea pas. Le jeune arabe se tourna vers le pilote, l'interrogeant du regard.  
  
-C'était une mauvaise idée, lui dit le français en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
-Une mauvaise idée ?  
  
-Nous aurions du nous expliquer directement avec Heero. Il devra reprendre son entraînement. Trowa baissa les yeux à la fin de sa phrase et traversa la pièce, à la recherche d'un livre, d'une occupation.  
  
Quatre replongea dans ses pensées. Il avait tellement peur de Heero qu'il lui semblait inconcevable de se retrouver face à lui. Il pouvait presque contrôler son esprit ! Quatre frissonna et reporta son attention sur Trowa.  
  
Il ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui. Non,,il n'aurait pas du dénoncer Heero aux mads mais. Comment aurait-il fait s'il était encore confronté au soldat parfait ? Si celui-ci perdait la tête ? Non, il n'avait pas bien fait, il le sentait, mais J l'avait tellement énervé ! Quatre soupira en pensant à toute l'année qu'il avait passée avec Heero. Jamais il n'avait posé une seule fois la main sur lui. jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Pensif, il ne vit pas Trowa se lever et ramasser le téléphone près de lui. Le français se tourna vers son ami et déclara, le sortant de sa torpeur :  
  
-Tu devrais aller te reposer. Demain, tu devras être en forme devant les autres.  
  
Quatre le remercia d'un regard et alla effectivement se coucher, pendant que Trowa réfléchissait, assis devant une des fenêtres de la planque. La journée venait juste de passer, et il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé le midi, occupés a fuir les soldats et que la soirée était déjà avancée. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur le soldat parfait et il se demanda ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Heero et Duo sortirent des cours évitant les nombreux élèves qui se pressaient devant le réfectoire, ils s'éloignèrent de la foule pour aller manger tranquillement dans le parc. Kari les avait rejoint peu après. Apparemment elle savait où se trouvait Heero alors qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au réfectoire, nota Duo, pensif. Ces deux là sont très complices remarqua -t-il aussi bientôt.  
  
Kari était assise à côté de Heero, et semblait heureuse de le revoir. Heero. Etait comme d'habitude, on ne pouvait pas deviner ses sentiments.  
  
-Alors, depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? demanda Duo, curieux.  
  
-Depuis trop longtemps, répondit Kari en riant. Non, on se connaît depuis. que j'ai dix ans.  
  
-Tu le connais depuis.. ? Mais comment se fait -il que J nous ait jamais parlé de toi ?  
  
-J'étais censé être morte alors bon. Kari se rapprocha de Heero et pencha la tête sur son épaule. Elle resta ainsi adossée, et ferma les yeux.  
  
Duo ne voulait pas poser de questions qui dérangerait la jeune fille et ne dit plus rien. Il regarda les oiseaux qui volaient dans le ciel, et la vue qu'il avait sur le parc du lycée.  
  
-Heero Yuy.  
  
Duo sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le japonais prononcer son propre nom . Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il répondait au téléphone. Apparemment il était sur vibreur puisqu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.  
  
-J'y serais.  
  
Heero raccrocha et se tourna vers Kari.  
  
La jeune fille se releva en s'exclamant :  
  
-Ne me dis pas que c'était J ? Un sourire machiavélique joua sur ses lèvres un instant avant de disparaître.  
  
Le japonais hocha la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Duo.  
  
-Les mads veulent qu'on se réunissent demain. Comme nous sommes en infiltration, il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ces vieilles choses veulent. ?  
  
-Quatre. se fut un murmure à peine audible que Duo eut du mal à entendre.  
  
-Quatchou ? Mais pourquoi ? Il a un truc officiel à nous dire ou quoi ? demanda soudain l'américain un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Nécessitant la présence de J ? demanda Kari d'un air sceptique.  
  
-Mouais, tu as raison, ce n'est pas logique. Heero qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Heero ramassa son déjeuner et le jeta dans la première poubelle qu'il trouva.  
  
Duo regarda Kari d'un air interrogateur.  
  
-La dernière fois que J a fait une annonce aussi directe, ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé pour Heero.  
  
-Une annonce ?  
  
-En général, un simple mail suffit. Il ne prend pas la peine d'appeler son élève. Je le sens mal. Et Heero aussi, si tu veux mon avis.  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Et. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?  
  
-Tu demanderas à Heero, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit ravi que je t'apprenne ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'était la première fois que je voyais Heero perdre son sang froid.  
  
Ah bon ? Le soldat parfait qui perd son sang froid ? Je ne voudrais pas voir ça. Non, je ne voudrais vraiment pas voir ça.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Disons qu'il a cité trois fois la mère de J.  
  
Duo ne dit plus rien, sidéré. Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa. Il regarda le japonais revenir auprès d'eux.  
  
-Kari, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle.  
  
-Oui, j'attends toujours, lui répondit t-elle d'un air moqueur.  
  
-La mission sur laquelle nous travaillons est la recherche d'une arme d'infiltration. Il semblerait que ce soit Yoki.  
  
-Attends, il est passé chez Oz ?  
  
-Tu savais qu'il était en vie ?  
  
-Il m'a rendu une visite le jour de votre arrivée.  
  
-En gros, il se sert de ma ressemblance, pour infiltrer de petits groupes de résistants et leur vole des informations. Hier, j'ai découvert son but. Il cherche à remonter à la source. Tous les scientifiques ayant travaillé avec nous sont classés par compétences, et il les retrouve les uns après les autres, exposa Heero.  
  
-Il cherche quoi au juste ? répliqua Kari, sur la défensive.  
  
-Quelles sont tes particularités Kari ? demanda en réponse le japonais.  
  
-Merde ! Mais on a jamais su d'où ça venait !  
  
-Ils relancent l'opération, c'est tout ce que je vois.  
  
-Et cette fois, Yoki, est assisté de Oz.  
  
-Bon, si j'ai bien compris, Yoki cherche à créer une armée et ça touche de très près Kari. et votre passé commun, et des scientifiques. Plus la réunion de J, résuma l'américain. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer parce que là, j'avoue que je ne comprends rien !!! C'est quoi ces histoires avec Yoki ? Et les particularités de Kari ? Et comment Yoki fait pour que Quatre fasse des cauchemars ? Bref, reprenez depuis le début, je capte rien les enfants !  
  
Kari éclata de rire tandis que Heero haussait les épaules.  
  
-Bon, ça va être l'heure d'aller en cours, moi j'y vais !  
  
Elle se pencha sur Heero et tenta de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Au dernier moment, il détourna la tête, prit son sac et le baiser atterrit sur sa joue. Kari fit un petit sourire et saluant Duo, elle partit en courant vers le manoir.  
  
Duo regarda un moment Heero puis lança : -Bon, on devrait y aller, non ?  
  
Hochant la tête, Heero partit aussi dans la direction du lycée, avec à ses talons, Duo qui ne comprenait toujours rien, ni à la mission qui prenait une drôle de tournure avec Kari ni au comportement des deux adolescents.  
  
Ils semblaient proches mais jusqu'où ? Kari avait failli l'embrasser et Heero avait détourné la tête. Est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensembles avant ? Et maintenant ? Il était évident que Kari était très attachée à Heero, et que c'était réciproque fut forcé d'admettre l'américain avec un soupir. Yoki, Kari, Heero. Qu'est ce qui les avait poussés à se séparer ?  
  
Retournant en cours, il resta plongé dans ses pensées toute l'heure de cours, ne remarquant pas que Heero le regardait pensivement de temps en temps.  
  
Enfin, lorsque la montre de l'américain afficha la demie et que le professeur ouvrit la porte, Duo sortit pour respirer le grand air. Heero le suivit et bifurqua sur la droite. Il allait en heure de colle.  
  
-Bonne chance ! lui lança le jeune homme en le voyant partir.  
  
Le japonais ignora les quelques mots gentils de son coéquipier et continua son chemin. Il entra dans la classe de maths et s'assit vers le fond. Ouvrant son livre, il commença les exercices affichés au tableau. D'une facilité déconcertante, se rendit -il compte avec un sourire ironique.  
  
Duo marcha quelques temps dans le jardin, accompagné de camarades de classe, mais bientôt, il se sentit fatigué, et décida de rentrer se reposer.  
  
-Bon, les gars, je vous laisse, je rentre me coucher !  
  
-Ok, Duo, à tout à l'heure, lui répondit un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui.  
  
Les autres lui firent un signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait.  
  
Il rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero.  
  
L'ordinateur attira son regard. Il sentit une irrésistible envie de revoir, de lire la disquette. Le passé de Heero. Toute sa vie filmée. L'américain voulait le connaître plus, savoir son passé.  
  
Il réinséra la disquette noire. Dirigeant la souris sur un chiffre au hasard, il cliqua dessus. Cette fois, J n'apparut pas à l'écran. Seul, Heero était dans une salle. Avec un mur vitré. Duo se calla plus profondément dans son siège et s'absorba dans ce qu'il voyait.  
  
Heero, ce devait être Heero, mais plus jeune, il devait avoir environ dix ans, était debout dans une pièce, éclairée uniquement par des lumières bleutées, virant sur le vert. Une vitre, le séparait d'une deuxième cellule, vide.  
  
Apparemment, Heero venait juste de rentrer dans cette cellule. Il fit le tour rapidement avec ses yeux, mesurant la circonférence de la pièce, et les éventuels dangers qu'elles pourrait contenir.  
  
Au bout de deux secondes, il se retourna vers la baie vitrée. C'était la seule chose digne d'intérêt dans cette pièce. Il regarda à l'intérieur de l'autre cellule. Elle aussi, avait une seconde baie vitrée qui la reliait à une autre cellule. Heero se demanda s'il y en avait beaucoup, mais n'observant aucun mouvement nulle part, il se détourna de sa contemplation. Le petit garçon refit le tour de sa cellule, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était là. Il n'y avait strictement rien à combattre. Un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête. La porte de la deuxième cellule venait juste de s'ouvrir.  
  
Une fille venait d'entrer. Le même âge.. Il semblait évaluer le danger, et regarder la vitre plus attentivement. La baie vitrée les séparait. Ce n'était pas du verre, mais une vitre renforcée, en plastique. Incassable. Enfin, pas facilement, quoi. Il recula dans l'ombre de sa cellule, ne se dévoilant pas aux yeux de la fille. Il l'observa à loisir pendant quelques secondes.  
  
Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus assez grands, et une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Duo était fasciné par cette fille, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle, c'était Kari. Elle aussi venait de faire le tour de la pièce. Elle était comme Heero, déjà. Une combattante. Cela se voyait à la manière dont elle se déplaçait. Comme lui. La jeune fille fit comme lui précédemment. Collant son visage à la paroi du verre, elle essaya de distinguer l'intérieur de sa cellule. Heero s'avança pour qu'elle puisse le voir.  
  
Elle recula au fond de sa cellule brusquement en le voyant. Elle l'évalua du regard, et il ne cilla pas. Alors, elle se rapprocha doucement de la baie vitrée.  
  
Heero ne s'approcha pas plus. Il restait à une distance de sécurité. Il continua de scruter la jeune fille. Duo vit qu'elle portait une ou deux lames effilées, sur elle, et que Heero l'avait aussi remarqué. Lui n'en portait aucune, il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle non plus sans doute mais elle prenait ses précautions.  
  
Heero se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Il posa sa main sur la vitre. Elle plaqua sa main au même endroit que lui, de l'autre côté. Il rapprochèrent leur visage. Ils paraissaient rechercher le contact humain, se toucher mutuellement. Toucher le visage de l'autre. Comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient réels. En vie.  
  
Plus seuls.  
  
Les deux enfants s'observaient en silence. Bientôt, leurs mains cherchèrent à se toucher, a se rencontrer, et elles se plaquèrent avec violence contre la baie vitrée. Se déplaçant, cherchant une faille qui leur permettrait d'atteindre leur but. Les gestes se faisaient plus rapides, plus vifs. Ils atteignirent ainsi une extrémité de leur cellule.  
  
Duo vit alors le regard qu'échangeait les deux enfants. Un regard empli de tristesse, de regrets.  
  
Une froide détermination brilla dans les yeux du japonais. La fille se recula. Le jeune homme prit son élan et se mit à courir. Il ne s'arrêta pas alors que la vitre se rapprochait dangereusement. Il accéléra, et au moment ou il allait entrer en contact avec la vitre, baissa la tête qu'il protégea de ses bras. Ses jambes s'étaient repliées sur lui, laissant les genoux percer la vitre, de même que ses coudes, et le reste de son corps.  
  
La baie se brisa dans un fracas assourdissant, de nombreux bouts de plastiques brillant volant en éclats devant le garçon. Les genoux écorchés, la joue griffée et les mains sanglantes, il se redressa et fit face à la fille. Ils s'observèrent encore et joignirent leur main, se rapprochant soudainement. Une lueur rassurée dans leur yeux passa un moment, jusqu'à ce que la troisième cellule fasse du bruit.  
  
Un autre garçon venait juste d'y entrer. Il fit le même manège qu'eux précédemment. Mais cette fois ci, les deux enfants croisèrent le regard. D'un seul mouvements il coururent sur la vitre et se lancèrent au travers. L'autre les accueillit en reculant et en se mettant sur sa garde.  
  
Mais en observant mieux une des personnes il se figea. Heero fit de même. Les deux enfants se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était son reflet qu'il contemplait. Il avança, irrésistiblement attiré par ce double de lui-même. Et le double fit de même. Heero passa sa main ensanglantée sur le visage du jeune garçon, passant ses doigts sur son front, puis son nez et enfin son menton.  
  
L'autre cligna des yeux mais ne bougea pas. La fille brisa le silence.  
  
-Qui êtes vous ?  
  
-Et toi ? demanda Heero.  
  
-Recrutée par J. Il vous faire ses tests, hein ? Moi, je les fais.  
  
-Exact, répondirent en même temps les deux garçons.  
  
Ils firent le tour des cellules, cherchant une issue quelconque. La confiance s'état installée entre eux. Un mur s'ouvrit derrière eux. Le professeur J y pénétra. Aussitôt les trois enfants se tendirent et se regroupèrent.  
  
-Vous avez fait connaissance à ce que je vois, sourit le professeur d'un air calculateur. Vous devrez assurer désormais vos exercices ensemble, reprit t-il d'un ton froid. La coopération seule vous permettra d'en sortir.  
  
Il ressortit laissant les enfants entre eux.  
  
Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et des fauves en sortirent. Ainsi que plusieurs hommes de main de J. Plutôt baraqués. Les enfants se jetèrent en même temps sur les arrivants, dans un même ensemble, forçant l'entrée, et neutralisant tout ceux qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage.  
  
Duo éteignit brusquement l'ordinateur, sentant qu'il avait y était resté un peu longtemps. Il regarda l'heure. Une heure de plus. Heero était peut-être déjà sorti de sa retenue. Duo fit cette fois attention à retirer la disquette et la rangea là où il l'avait trouvée.  
  
Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu. La rencontre des enfants. Ainsi, ils ne se connaissaient pas avant l'entraînement de J. Et pourtant, deux étaient frères. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir. Un bruit dehors l'attira.  
  
Il tourna la tête et aperçut Heero qui était dans le jardin. Il parlait avec un surveillant. Duo descendit le rejoindre.  
  
Des qu'il l'aperçut, Heero se dirigea vers lui, plantant le surveillant là.  
  
-Heero ! T'es déjà sorti de colle ? Il t'a fait faire quoi ?  
  
-Rien d'intéressant, répondit le japonais d'un ton sec.  
  
-C'est sûr que les maths. rit le jeune homme en réponse. Ecoute, j'aimerais vraiment que tu répondes à mes questions.  
  
-Une autre fois, d'accord ? répliqua son coéquipier avec un sourire triste.  
  
-Euh. oui, d'accord, une autre fois, répondit Duo, déstabilisé par l'attitude de Heero.  
  
-Duo. reprit le japonais sur le même ton. J'ai l'impression que tu veux me dire quelque chose depuis longtemps. Et que tu n'oses pas m'en parler. Je. hésita encore le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et bien, je voulais te dire qu'il faut que tu m'en parles, voilà.  
  
Duo rougit. Le japonais voulait certainement parler de ses sentiments à son égard. Il avait remarqué qu'il l'aimait et lui demandait de lui en parler. Il semblait même près à l'écouter. Peut être y avait-il un espoir finalement.  
  
-Je pensais bien qu'après l'étreinte d'hier soir, tu allais te douter de quelque chose, soupira l'américain. Je. Voilà, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, lâcha d'une traite le natté en baissant les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'est comme ça. Et je me prends à espérer. C'est idiot n'est ce pas ? Mais je me prends à espérer que se soit réciproque. murmura t-il en les mains crispées derrière son dos.  
  
Duo leva les yeux sur le jeune homme devant lui. Il était plus beau que jamais, le vent faisant danser ses cheveux dans le vent. Mais son regard. Son regard était redevenu froid.  
  
-Je pensais que tu avais de nouvelles informations pour la missions et que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler car tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Je vois que c'est tout autre. Ne m'approche plus, ne me parles plus, tu me dégoûtes. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour toi. Tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, Duo. Je considère que cette conversation n'a jamais eue lieu.  
  
Duo sentit ses espoirs éclater dans sa poitrine. Une tristesse immense le submergea. Heero ne l'aimait pas. Il venait de le lui dire. Et Duo était complètement brisé de l'intérieur. Mort. Heero le dépassa et partit dans la direction opposée. Mais Duo ne lui fit pas attention. Il resta debout, sous le vent, les larmes lui piquant les yeux.  
  
Heero marchait en direction de la sortie, d'un pas déterminé. Il avait fait ce qu'il voulait. Il devait rentrer maintenant. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il rajusta le col de son manteau, plus par habitude, que pour le vent. Un mouvement sec, plein d'élégance. Alors qu'il rajustait le col, un objet autour de son cou brilla. Un pendentif de couleur cobalt. Comme ses yeux.  
  
Yoki rentra dans la voiture qui l'attendait dehors. Direction la base de Oz de Stardert.  
  
***  
  
Wufei se réveilla dans le noir. Le noir total. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il rassemblait ses souvenirs. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui. Le soldats les avait surpris. Il l'avait sans doute assommé pour être tranquille. Et maintenant, il se retrouvé enfermé. Et attaché. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos par des menottes. Wufei tourna en rond pendant un moment, énervé, et se demandant comment les Ozzis les avait retrouvés. Enfin, peut-être que Trowa et Quatre ont eu plus de chance que moi, pensa t-il. S'étant calmé, il retourna s'asseoir au centre de la pièce. Soudain, il sentit une présence.  
  
-Qui est là ? demanda t-il.  
  
-Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais enfin, deviner ma présence. soupira un jeune homme. Il alluma un interrupteur sur sa droite et Wufei cligna des yeux devant la lumière crue qui s'offrait à lui. Il reconnu alors Heero.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
L'asiatique fit un lent sourire. Il était adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Une pose plutôt nonchalante et un regard amusé.  
  
-Wufei Chang. L'héritier du clan des dragons.  
  
Wufei plissa les yeux devant le ton narquois de son camarade.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il lentement.  
  
-Tiens, une question intelligente ! Je suis là pour recueillir des informations.  
  
-Tu es un traître ! siffla Wufei.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas en croire ces oreilles. Heero était un traître ! Il était du côté de Oz ! Et lui qui le respectait ! Il avait été stupide.  
  
-Moi ? Non. Je n'ai jamais fait parti de ton camp, sourit le jeune homme. Il se rapprocha de Wufei d'une démarche féline. Je ne peux donc pas être un traître.  
  
Wufei sentit la blessure à sa tête lui vriller les tempes. Il recula contre le mur le plus proche.  
  
Le japonais le fixa dans les yeux et son regard s'adoucit soudain. Il devint plus charmeur. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il avança vers sa proie.  
  
Wufei se demanda un instant ce que comptait faire l'asiatique. Il stoppa juste devant lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses propres lèvres tellement il était proche.  
  
Il avança doucement la tête mais ne toucha pas le chinois. Puis, il se recula avec un petit rire.  
  
-Dommage, murmura t-il. Duo avait été plus entreprenant. Moins coincé certainement.  
  
Il éclata d'un rire froid.  
  
-Passons aux choses sérieuses. Où sont les pilotes 03 et 04 ? J'aimerais bien les revoir.  
  
-Je ne dirais rien.  
  
-C'est ennuyeux, ça. Wufei, sache que je le saurais d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors, tu peux bien me le dire maintenant. Ca me ferait gagner un peu de temps, et je pourrais me reposer.  
  
-Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.  
  
-Ce que tu es agaçant ! Tu n'en as pas assez de répéter toujours la même chose ? Bon, je vais faire un tour. Je repasserais te voir, Wu-babe.  
  
Wufei serra les poings, tellement il était énervé par cette trahison. Un an qu'ils travaillaient ensembles ! Qu'ils s'aidaient, se cachaient ensembles ! Et tout ça pour découvrir qu'il était du côté de Oz depuis le début ! Et les autres qui n'étaient pas au courant. Il fallait qu'il les prévienne. Qu'il prévienne Sally.  
  
Sally. Il se surprit à penser à la jeune doctoresse. La jeune femme occupait souvent ses pensées ces derniers temps. Cela le perturbait, car jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour une femme.  
  
A part pour Meiran, sa femme décédée en ayant voulu piloter un gundam, elle en était morte d'épuisement.  
  
Il en avait beaucoup souffert et depuis, il se faisait passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas avec les femmes, quelqu'un de fier qui ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éprouver des sentiments pour une femme.  
  
Mais Sally et Meiran avait réussis à foutre en l'air ses convictions qui lui disaient que les femmes étaient faibles.  
  
Il aurait voulu poser beaucoup de question à la jeune femme, comme ses origines, sa vocation, pourquoi elle avait décidé de devenir médecin et pilote.  
  
Il repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, c'était si doux, si tendre, et puis leurs sentiments. Le jeune chinois voulait revoir la femme qu'il aimait. . Non, il n'allait pas pourrir ici, il voulait encore voir le sourire doux de Sally.  
  
Plus déterminé que jamais à s'échapper, il réfléchit un instant au moyen de s'échapper. Le mieux était de prendre un otage. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver l'arme et à se détacher.  
  
Wufei essaya pendant un moment de faire glisser les menottes le long de ses poignets. Il passa d'abord ses mains devant lui, ce que lui permettait sa souplesse. Il réfléchit pendant un moment. S'il voulait que les menottes glissent, il fallait gagner quelques centimètres. Wufei serra les dents tandis qu'il se déboîtait le petit doigt d'un mouvement sec. Ainsi libre, sa main, glissa dans le cerceau des menottes. Wufei remit en place le doigt qui le faisait souffrir, et retint un cri de douleur. Mais comment faisait Yuy ? Duo lui avait raconté l'épisode de la jambe. Wufei secoua la tête. Yuy, est un traître, se répéta t-il mentalement.  
  
Il patienta pendant une éternité, lui sembla t-il, avant qu'il n'entende des mouvements qui arrivaient dans sa direction. Wufei se posta derrière la porte, profitant de la pénombre, puisqu'il avait plus tôt éteint la lumière. Les gardes approchaient. Wufei se recula contre le mur. Ils ouvrirent la porte. Wufei la claqua su le nez du premier, ramassa son arme et la pointa en direction du second soldat.  
  
-Un mot, et tu es mort, souffla t-il à son oreille. Il le fit avancer devant lui, priant pour ne pas croiser d'autres soldats et trouver la sortie rapidement. Ou plutôt le hangar. Pour récupérer Nataku. Wufei se mit à courir, imposant son rythme au soldat. Il rencontrèrent quelques soldats mais qui abaissèrent leur arme des qu'ils virent leur collègue en mauvaise posture. Wufei sourit de leur bêtise. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que lui. Stupides. Le chinois arriva enfin devant le hangar. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa le soldat à l'intérieur. Evitant les gardes, il parvint à monter dans le cockpit de son gundam et assomma le soldat avant de partir. Il le laissa évanoui, dans l'allée, et fracassa les portes pour sortir. Aussitôt, une alarme retentit, mais trop tard. Les soldats n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Wufei était déjà loin. Il allait rejoindre le QJ des mads.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût de Quatre qui avait parfaitement dormi, ses cauchemars ayant disparus pour la nuit. Il trouva Trowa en bas, déjà habillé, prêt pour partir à la réunion organisée par les professeurs. Le français le salua de la tête répondant au bonjour, et lui tendit une tasse de thé. Apparemment, il en avait trouvé dans les placards, songea le jeune homme blond en souriant.  
  
-Merci. Quelle heure est -il ?  
  
-7 heures. On part dans un demi-heure.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Quatre but sa tasse, savourant le liquide chaud. Il se leva pour se préparer, et une demi-heure plus tard, il était prêt à partir et ils se mirent en route.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent, Heero n'était pas encore arrivé mais Wufei, si. Quatre courut vers lui, pour prendre de ses nouvelles.  
  
-Wufei ! Comment t'es tu échappé ?  
  
-Une mauvaise surveillance des soldats. Heero est de leur côté.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
  
-Il fait partie de Oz. C'est un traître.  
  
-Allons, monsieur Chang, je vous en prie, tout peut s'arranger, l'interrompit le professeur J.  
  
-Je ne vois pas comment, répliqua le chinois agacé.  
  
-Faites moi confiance.  
  
Wufei frissonna en entendant le ton du professeur. Non, il ne lui ferait jamais confiance à ce vieux tordu.  
  
-C'est un traître, affirma t-il.  
  
-Et il a agressé 04, je sais, compléta J.  
  
Wufei eut un mouvement de surprise mais ne dit rien. Il fixa Quatre un instant mais prononça pas un mot.  
  
A ce moment, un bruit de portes retentit dans la base. Heero apparut sur le seuil, impassible, Duo le suivait, l'ai morne.. Ils allèrent s'asseoir autour de la table. Heero jeta un rapide coup d'?il qui l'informa sur l'état d'esprits des personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
  
J haussa la voix.  
  
-01, il semble que le passé vous rattrape.  
  
-Que fait-il ici ? protesta Wufei. Enfermez le ! Il est du côté de Oz !  
  
Duo qui avait baissé la tête depuis le début, la leva brusquement.  
  
-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Wufei ?  
  
Heero le fit taire d'un regard  
  
Quatre ne dit pas un mot mais un éclair d'approbation perça dans ses yeux. En voyant cela, Duo ne put s'empêcher de protester.  
  
-Non Quatre, t'as pas le droit de penser ça ! Ecoutez moi, vous faîtes fausse route ! Fit-il effaré. Même, si Heero l'avait rejeté sans ménagement, Duo ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme qu'il aimait dans ce pétrin.  
  
Heero lui lança un regard noir, Duo déglutit en repensant au regard froid que le japonais lui avait jeté après sa déclaration.  
  
Seul Trowa ne manifesta aucune réaction. Heero les regardait tous d'un air prudent et ne dit rien. Il voulait savoir ce que ferait le professeur J.  
  
-01, nous reprenons votre entraînement à partir de maintenant.  
  
Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme. Il ne recommencerait jamais cet entraînement, il se l'était promis. Avec un lent sourire, Heero secoua la tête.  
  
-Il semble que vous avez négligé un point.  
  
Devant le regard surpris des autres, Heero reprit d'une voix plus ferme :  
  
-Je ne vous suivrais pas une seconde fois.  
  
-Tu n'as plus le choix, protesta J, en avançant, suivi de plusieurs autres techniciens.  
  
-Approchez encore et je le descends.  
  
Personne n'eut bien le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Heero avait dégainé son arme et la maintenait contre la tempe de Quatre. Celui-ci n'avait rien pu faire.  
  
A suivre. ^^  
  
(1) Non, ce n'est pas Trowa qui fait le coyote ! lol 


	6. L'apprentissage de Quatre

Titre : Sang et révélations  
  
Auteurs : Yuna Chan et Clôtho  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.^^ faut dire on va pas changer au sixième chapitre de source aussi.  
  
Genre : Angst (C'est Duo, ça. ) Yaoi, action, romance, gore. lol tout pour plaire quoi !  
  
Couples : Euh. Y'a plein de gens qui sont amoureux de pleins d'autres !^^ ça va pas ça comme précision ? Ben lisez alors^^.  
  
Disclaimers : Kari et Yoki, propriétés personnelles des auteuses. Sinon. *soupir* Les persos ne sont pas à nous. Mais on ne désespère pas !  
  
vivi-chan winner :Voilà la suite.^^ Et puis. tu as tes réponses pour le Heero de la fin qui n'est pas net.  
  
Fuu-san : Voilà ncore unechtite suite. avec du torturage de Duo.. on adore ca. lol bonne lelecture !  
  
Law-sama : Bon, tu nous as bien harcelées.. tu as la suite.. et on te dit un truc.. C'est pas tout de suite que Heero va botter le cul de Yoki ! Faut patienter !! lol  
  
Lu : Merci pour ce que tu as écrit. C'est super gentil^^ donc, on poste la suite pour les vacances^^  
  
Yami-rose : Voilà la suiteuh^^ Et tes réponses au sujet de Heero ou Yoki. lol bonne lecture la miss ! oh.. tu nous en voudras pas pour le suspense.  
  
Poufette : Voilà la suite.. tu comprends plus rien ? Ben.. Voilà qui devrais t'éclaircir légèrement. allez profite !!  
  
Hana to Yume : Voilà merci pour la review^^ et puis c'est la suite !!! c'est cool, non ? lol Voilà, gros bisous !!!  
  
Notes : voilà le chapitre 6 où. ben en gros, c'est pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de chaque perso. ou presque.  
  
Et à tous ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de review mais qui lisent quand même cette fic. merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et puis, bonne lecture ! ^^ bisous !!  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'apprentissage de Quatre  
  
-Approchez encore et je le descends.  
  
Personne n'eut bien le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Heero avait dégainé son arme et la maintenait contre la tempe de Quatre. Celui-ci n'avait rien pu faire.  
  
Wufei se leva brusquement, ainsi que Trowa, bientôt suivi de Duo. Le professeur s'était soudainement stoppé dans son avancée et considérait Heero avec une pointe de méfiance.  
  
-Ecartez vous de mon chemin, prononça lentement Heero, sous les yeux ébahis des autres.  
  
Ses yeux reflétaient une froide détermination et il semblait prêt à tout faire. Trowa se rassit doucement, levant les bras en évidence pour ne pas qu'il tire sur l'arabe. Wufei resta debout mais ne bougea pas.  
  
-Attends. Heero, attends ! Tu ne peux pas. Prends moi en otage à la place de Quatre. Explique toi je t'en supplie. Arrête. Ne fais pas ça, le supplia l'américain en glissant lentement le long du mur.  
  
Heero ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Il se dirigea vers la porte. J se plaça entre lui et la porte. En réponse, Heero arma son arme et la pressa plus fort contre la tempe de Quatre. Le jeune blond tressaillit et fixa un regard affolé sur les autres.  
  
-Ne le laissez pas m'emmener !, s'écria t-il avant de disparaître par la porte, suivi de Heero. J s'était écarté.  
  
Au cri, Trowa se releva et fit mine d'avancer. Wufei posa une main reposante sur son épaule et le força à se rasseoir. Au loin, on entendait une armure mobile décoller.  
  
Pendant une minute, personne ne dit rien. Le départ précipité de Heero, l'enlèvement de Quatre. Personne ne réalisait vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer. Duo songea un instant à Yoki. Peut être que c'est lui. Mais il chassa bien vite ses idées. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Yoki. Et Heero avait voulu garder le secret. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre de ne rien dire au sujet de son frère et de Kari. Un problème avec J apparemment. Duo se demanda si c'était bien Heero. Heero qui l'avait repoussé, Heero qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras, Heero qui lui avait expliqué les maths, Heero qui s'était fait collé à sa place. Heero qui s'était expliqué avec lui sur le comportement étrange de Yoki. Heero. Si. Si à chaque moment, c'était Yoki ? Si il avait passé les quelques derniers jours avec Yoki ? Mais Yoki ne l'aurait jamais repoussé. Non, Yoki avait même plutôt été d 'accord pour qu'ils s'embrassent. Il aurait profité de la situation. Donc, c'était bien Heero. Et il venait d'emmener Quatre avec lui. L'américain était en proie aux doutes. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il ne parla de rien aux autres. Il se tut. Il n'en tendit pas les nouvelles mesures de sécurité imposées par les mads , pas plus qu'il n'entendit J crier, ni même ne sentit la main de Trowa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête lorsque Wufei ré expliqua sa capture. Et le fait que Heero soit venu dans sa cellule. Il ferma les yeux lorsque Wufei répéta que le japonais était un traître. Duo se leva dès que la réunion fut arrêtée. Il se dirigeait droit vers le hangar, pour rejoindre son gundam quand une voix l'arrêta.  
  
-Duo, où vas-tu ?  
  
Se retournant pour se retrouver face à Trowa, Duo lui fit un large sourire.  
  
-Je vais faire un petit tour, j'ai besoin de me défouler ! Je serais de retour bientôt, c'est promis !  
  
Il avait bien sûr compris que la mission était annulée, puisque le « traître » Heero était au courant de cette mission et de où elle se déroulait. Donc, il n'était plus question de faire d'y retourner pour faire une infiltration. De toute façon, ils avaient récupérés ce qu'ils voulaient.  
  
-Fais attention, ajouta Trowa en tournant les talons.  
  
Wufei se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Sally allait encore le trucider. Il revenait blessé. Mais en vie ! Et avec beaucoup, oui, beaucoup de choses à partager avec elle. Beaucoup de choses à oublier aussi. Comme une certaine trahison de la part d'une personne qu'il prenait comme son propre frère, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Heero les avait si souvent aidés.. Comment se faisait-il que ? Comment était-il passé chez Oz ? Se calmant, il entra dans l'infirmerie de la base. Mais la jeune femme ne s'y trouvait pas et il repartit, soucieux, rejoindre Trowa.  
  
Heero fit avancer Quatre jusqu'à une petite salle.  
  
Heero les avait amenés dans un endroit connu de lui seul, songea Quatre en examinant les lieux. Il voyait un peu flou à cause de sa récente crise mais il s'appliquait à regarder autour de lui, tant qu'il pouvait. Il n'était pas attaché. Il avait repéré la sortie. Et il ne semblait pas y avoir de gardes. Il serait donc, facile de s'échapper. Mais pourquoi le soldat parfait lui laissait-il de telles chances de s'évader ? C'était incroyable. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui bander les yeux. Heero lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils étaient dans une sorte de bureau. Le japonais n'attendit même pas que Quatre fut assis et s'installa lui-même sur une chaise, en face de lui.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? demanda le jeune arabe, en regardant la chaise avec hésitation. Il s'assit finalement.  
  
-Rien.  
  
-Quoi ? répondit Quatre surpris.  
  
Il s'était redressé sur la chaise, regardant droit dans les yeux Heero.  
  
-Quatre, je ne te veux aucun mal, soupira le japonais.  
  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et regarda à son tour le petit blond.  
  
-Ecoute. Je voulais juste que l'on parle. reprit-il plus doucement.  
  
-De quoi ? Tu pouvais pas me parler devant tout le monde ? Et pourquoi me fait tu ça ? Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Je te faisais confiance, Heero. Et. Qu'est ce que signifie ce. Ou est-on ? Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?  
  
-J'ai un frère jumeau, Yoki, qui apparemment n'est pas mort et a réussi à prendre ma place une fois à la planque. Alors, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais je l'imagine très bien. Maintenant la question est de savoir si tu veux apprendre à t'en débarrasser ou si je te laisse avec une connexion permanente à mon frère.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
  
-. Le japonais leva les yeux au ciel. Un long moment de silence passa pendant lequel Quatre encaissait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Enfin, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.  
  
-Mais alors. Je t'ai accusé à tort ? Et J voulais te refaire faire ton entraînement.  
  
Heero grimaça.  
  
-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. vaux mieux pas qu'il sache pour Yoki.  
  
-Heero. Mais tu vais l'air. tellement déterminé. Tu semblais prêt à me tuer. je l'ai même lu dans ton esprit tout à l'heure !  
  
-Quatre, j'ai été entraîné pour effectuer des missions d'infiltrations. Je sais très bien jouer la comédie. Pour l'empathie. Disons que je peux contrôler ce que je pense et ce que tu lis. expliqua le pilote du Wing.  
  
-Alors, tu peux nous influencer. Tu peux nous manipuler. Tu l'as bien fait ces derniers jours ! s'exclama Quatre, resté méfiant.  
  
-Je ne t'ai jamais influencé dans quoique se soit, Quatre.  
  
-Tu me sors ça comme ça, d'un chapeau magique mais j'en avais jamais entendu parler moi de ce Yoki alors comment peux tu me confirmer que tu ne mens pas que tu n'invente pas pour que je baisse mes barrières et que tu puisses lire à travers mes pensées ? s'énerva le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.  
  
-Parce que tes barrières sont trop faibles pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu les abaisses pour lire tes pensées.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Quatre. Yoki peut en permanence lire les tiennes. Il peut aussi te contrôler si tu reste faible trop longtemps.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-Je te conseille de me faire confiance, tu ne peux pas t'en sortir seul face à lui, maintenant.  
  
-Heero, reprit Quatre en hésitant.  
  
Soudain, il sentit les mêmes signes avant coureur d'une crise. Son esprit. Il lui semblait soudain qu'on le forçait de toute ses forces. Des images horribles le firent sursauter. Un environnement froid. Quatre perdit alors le contact avec la réalité. Il lutta voulant rester sain d'esprit face à Heero, tenter de comprendre sa voix, mais il ne l'entendit bientôt plus. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un mouvement précipité dans sa direction. Heero. C'était fini pour lui, songea Quatre avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.  
  
Quand Heero vit Quatre froncer les sourcils, puis fermer les yeux il se douta de se qui se passait. Il l'appela, tentant de le faire revenir mais c'était trop tard. Yoki avait trop d'emprise sur lui. Les crises devenaient de plus en plus violentes apparemment. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune arabe glisser le long de sa chaise et tomber à terre, il se précipita sur lui. Le petit blond, ouvrit encore les yeux une dernière fois, avec une lueur désespérée dans le regard, et s'évanouit.  
  
-Quatre, reviens à toi. Il faut que tu luttes. S'il te plait, murmura Heero près du corps du jeune homme. Il le souleva aisément et le rassit sur la chaise. Le maintenant assis, il éleva ses mains au niveau de la tête de l'arabe. Ses doigts prirent appui sur les ses tempes, glissant dans les fins cheveux blonds, et Heero ferma les yeux.  
  
-Désolé de devoir faire ça. J'essayerais de ne pas trop. murmura encore le japonais avant d'entrer dans l'esprit du jeune homme.  
  
Il avait une sorte d'empathie beaucoup plus puissante que le jeune blond. Pénétrant dans les esprits pour y chercher ce qu'il voulait, le japonais avait une capacité hors du commun. Une capacité très pratique contre les membres de Oz mais qui avait ses risques. Une capacité qu'il avait soigneusement cachée à J, contrairement à Yoki.  
  
Yoki qui avait tout révélé le dernier jour. Heero tenta de se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il garde toute son attention sur ce qu'il allait faire. Entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne peut se révéler être fatale, et surtout, irréversible pour celui qui subissait l'intrusion. Le japonais ne voulait pas non plus avoir accès à certains souvenirs de l'arabe, ne souhaitant pas violer son intimité. Tout ce que ne faisait pas Yoki, par mépris des autres.  
  
Le jeune homme entra dans l'esprit de Quatre grâce à son empathie surdéveloppée.  
  
Il ne vit d'abord rien, puis un long couloir. Des portes étaient ouvertes. Ne souhaitant pas regarder à l'intérieur, il savait que c'était là tous les souvenirs, les expériences, les problèmes, les choses que Quatre avaient apprises, il commença à refermer ces portes doucement, tout en évitant de jeter un ?il à l'intérieur. Mais quelque chose attira son regard. Une longue natte brune dépassait d'une des portes. Le japonais ne put s'empêcher, en fermant la porte, de jeter un ?il à l'intérieur, juste pour suivre la natte. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il perdit le contact avec la réalité. Bientôt, il se retrouva seul, puis un léger brouillard l'entoura, et il sentit une odeur âpre et salée, une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour la sentir presque chaque jour de mission.du sang. De nombreux cadavres jonchaient le sol. Il comprenait pourquoi Quatre faisait des cauchemars après ces horribles visions, lui même s'il n'étais pas empathe au 5ème degré, il serait dans le même état que son coéquipier. Oui, Yoki avait vraiment bien avancé dans son intrusion. Un peu plus tard, et même lui n'aurait rien pu faire. Le jeune empathe aurait alors sombré dans une sombre inconscience, puis se serait progressivement tourné vers la mort.  
  
Tout d'un coup tout devint flou. Puis il distingua une forme, une forme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, vu que cette silhouette était la même que la sienne.  
  
Yoki était debout devant un cadavre, mais son c?ur s'arrêta de battre une seconde quand il vit le cadavre de Duo. Etendu, il semblait dormir. Ses lèvres vermeilles, étaient légèrement ouvertes et laissaient filtrer un liquide rouge.  
  
Le japonais se précipita sur le corps de son ami tandis qu'un rire démoniaque envahissait les lieux. Yoki. Le jeune homme prit le pouls du natté mais il ne sentit rien. Il secoua alors le corps inerte, tentant de lui faire reprendre conscience. Il ne pensait plus qu'à voir ces yeux se rouvrir, et qu'ils rient encore, comme avant. Que le jeune homme se relève en riant, que Yoki riait aussi de sa blague, que tout ceci n'était pas vrai. Qu'il n'avait pas tout gâché, tout perdu. Mais le rire de Yoki était toujours démoniaque et le jeune homme ne se relevait pas. Le natté ne relèverait jamais ces paupières. Heero resta debout, le corps sans vie de Duo dans es bras, et le serra contre son c?ur. Il avait si froid . Il fallait le réchauffer. Déjà, le froid l'engourdissait, ses membres étaient tout raidis. Pauvre Duo, il n'aurait pas du rester dans le froid. Heero ferma les yeux.  
  
Tout tourbillonna autour de lui et il se retrouva devant le cadavre de Duo. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Il voyait juste le corps qu'il tenait quelques instants plus tôt, par terre. Heero se pencha et tenta de soulever de nouveau le corps. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait plus le porter. Il était si lourd. Le japonais s'agenouilla à côté de son coéquipier, prit sa tête doucement et la posa sur ses genoux. Il caressa les longs cheveux, les entreposant en travers de ses cuisses, et agrippa le sol, la poussière. Le corps était plus chaud que la dernière fois. Mais déjà, la chaleur semblait fuir ce corps qui ne retenait plus aucune énergie. Sans s'en rendre compte, Heero murmura :  
  
-Duo, non.  
  
Il ne pourrait plus contempler cet océan de couleur mauve, cet arc-en-ciel entre le bleu et le rouge, ni admirer, toutes les teintes que ses yeux pourraient prendre. Le pilote scruta l'horizon au loin, et aperçut la lune.  
  
Mais les yeux s'ouvrirent et les lèvres laissèrent glisser quelques mots.  
  
-Heero. ,toussa Duo  
  
A son nom, le jeune homme baissa la tête brusquement, regardant sans trop y croire les derniers signes de vie de Duo. C'était un cauchemar.  
  
-Duo.  
  
-Hee. murmura encore le jeune homme.  
  
-Non ne parle pas, tu dois vivre, ne bouge pas, supplia le pilote en le voyant tenter de s'écarter.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? répétait inlassablement le natté, en voulant s'écarter. Ses yeux améthystes avaient pris une couleur plus sombre, plus triste.  
  
-Nani ?  
  
- Pourquoi m'as tu rejeté ? Je t'aime tant. Heero, tu m'as tué, souffla encore l'américain avant de refermer les yeux en prenant difficilement sa respiration.  
  
-Je t'ai tué, répéta Heero, perdu.  
  
Il écarta doucement le corps de ses jambes, et se releva.  
  
-Duo. Heero ne voulait pas y croire, non Duo ne pouvait pas être mort, pas par sa faute, pas par ses mains.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui et vit Quatre. Le petit blond avait les yeux ouverts, et regardait la scène avec effarement.  
  
Devant le choc de sa vision, il retira brusquement ses mains des temps du petit blond. Il avait la respiration saccadée. Il était dans la petite salle, avec deux chaises et un bureau au centre. Il s'était fait prendre ! réalisa-il soudain. Il était entré dans le jeu de Yoki. Le japonais resta immobile un instant, reprenant son souffle, puis se re-concentra. Il fallait qu'il sorte Quatre de là. Il retourna dans l'enfer de son esprit, mélangeant leurs essences et retrouva le pilote. Il était assis, devant un sol trempé, enseveli de boue, de terre, et de sang, il se balançait doucement, et murmurait inlassablement la même chose.  
  
-Non, non, non, non, non, non.  
  
-Quatre ? Le japonais se rapprocha encore un peu. Quatre réveille toi ! ! il vit alors ce que contemplait le jeune homme. Trowa. Le cou formait un angle bizarre et les yeux verts étaient voilés. Leur ami était mort. Heero se rapprocha encore, au prix d'un suprême effort. Lui-même devait se retenir de replonger dans ces horreurs. Tout ceci n'est pas réel. Il ne devait pas en douter à un seul moment où alors. Le japonais se concentra encore un peu et parvint à toucher Quatre. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le jeune empathe se retourna, les yeux remplis de larmes. Quatre, lutte avec moi, ceci n'est pas réel, lui dit le japonais. Reviens à la réalité.  
  
Heero fit apparaître autour d'eux, dans un dernier effort, des fleurs pour couvrir la boue. Il pouvait lui aussi reformater cet univers crée par Yoki à partir des craintes de Quatre. Il remplaça chaque élément inquiétant par un nouveau, plus beau, un papillon, une fleur, une odeur, une rivière, un cerf, un soleil, et enfin, Quatre put voir dans le décor Trowa qui souriait. Le français souriait, et il marchait dans cette forêt. Le corps avait disparu aux pieds de l'arabe.  
  
Quatre ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
  
-Heero ? ? ? ? s'inquiéta-il en voyant le japonais s'effondrer près de lui peu après sa reprise de conscience.  
  
-Quatre ? Dis moi ce que tu as vu ? chuchota l'asiatique en se redressant. Son teint était pâle, et il avait visiblement fourni un effort considérable pour pouvoir se relever.  
  
Quatre ne répondit rien, reprenant son souffle, étonné et choqué par tout ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
-Dis moi ce que tu as vu ! s'énerva Heero en s'appuyant sur le bureau.  
  
Quatre le regarda étonné, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en colère, mais surtout c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de la panique chez le jeune japonais. Sa voix tremblait presque. Et son visage ressemblait à celui d'un mort.  
  
-J'ai vu.J'ai vu des cadavres, je t'ai vu au milieu puis j'ai vu le cadavre de Duo.articula t-il entre ses larmes. Et après. c'était Trowa. il était mort. et tu es arrivé. et tout a changé.  
  
-C'est ce qui va se passer.  
  
-Non, non, ça n'arriveras pas. ça ne peut pas arriver. Heero ne me dit pas que tu vas tuer Duo gémit le jeune arabe en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
-Non. Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense que c'était Yoki.  
  
-Par Allah ! Heero, on ne peut pas le laisser faire ça ! fit Quatre horrifié.  
  
-Bien sûr que non, ceci n'était que ce que Yoki avait l'intention de faire. nos deux esprits ont du pénétrer dans son univers. Un pouvoir trop puissant. Ca s'est retourné contre lui, puisqu'on a vu ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais il faut que tu apprennes à lutter contre Yoki, à ce qu'il ne puisse plus te nuire, ni deviner nos projets.  
  
-Nous avons réussi à lire dans ses pensées alors. analysa aussitôt Quatre.  
  
Il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même. Et il reprenait toutes ces qualités de stratège.  
  
-Pas vraiment, répondit Heero, disons que nous avons eu juste le temps de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. mais il dressé des barrières aussitôt. C'est pour ça que tu t'es retrouvé devant Trowa après. Il avait repris le contrôle. Il n'avait pas prévu ma venue dans ton esprit. Allez on reprend.  
  
-Oui, euh. Heero, il y a une chose qui me pose problème. fit le petit arabe en hésitant.  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Euh. Ca peut te paraître bizarre mais. Pourquoi Yoki m'a t-il mis devant le cadavre de Trowa lorsqu'il a repris le contrôle de son esprit ? Pourquoi m'a t-il laissé croire qu'il était mort ?  
  
Heero fit un sourire triste et répondit doucement :  
  
-Je crois que tu as la réponse. Tu n'y survivrais pas. Et il le sait.  
  
-Reprenons alors, déclara Quatre, plus déterminé encore qu'avant.  
  
-Ca va faire mal, le prévint Heero.  
  
POV Heero :  
  
Il faut le bloquer avant qu'il n'atteigne son but. Je me suis juré que Yoki ne toucherait plus jamais à Duo. Je tiendrais ma parole. Il ne peut pas encore contrôler Quatre mais s'il y parvient. Je serais obligé de le neutraliser seul. Ou avec l'aide de Kari. Oui, j'aurais besoin d'aide. Mais il faut que j'aide Quatre, avant. Il ne faut pas qu'il devienne un obstacle. Il ne faut pas que Yoki tue Duo. Pas lui, non, je ne m'en remettrais pas, je le sens.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas que Duo soit blessé, je ne veux pas qu'il pleure. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. A ces sentiments, à Kari, à Yoki. Tout est allé trop vite et je dois faire face, et affronter ces problèmes de front. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que j'étais, mais comment faire ?  
  
Je dois une fois encore faire passer ma mission avant mes sentiments. Je dois affronter seul Yoki. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé de l'aide à personne. Est-ce que je pourrais le faire ? Je n'ose pas. Je suis le soldat parfait, je ne dois compter que sur moi même.  
  
Et ce rêve. Je ne comprends pas. Le regard de Duo. Et le simple fait de voir sa natte. Cela a suffit à me faire basculer, à perdre le contrôle. Je n'ai pas m'en empêcher. Et j'ai eu si peur. c'est certain, je ne veux pas le perdre. Mais je voudrais aussi le connaître. Je voudrais le voir, rire, de son vrai rire, pas celui qu'il nous sert. Et je ne m'en aperçois que maintenant. Ou je ne voulais pas y prêter attention. Et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je voudrais tellement que tout soit simple. Je voudrais parler à Trowa. Il saura quoi faire, je le sens.  
  
Mais lorsque Duo m'a parlé. lorsqu'il agonisait dans mes bras. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça !  
  
Que voulait-t-il dire par « pourquoi m'as tu rejeté » ? Et puis il a dit qu'il m'aimait plus que tout. Mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus rien. Duo m'aime ? Mais il ne me l'a jamais dit. Il me l'aurait dit, non ? Il me l'aurait dit !  
  
Aurait-t-il avoué son amour pour moi à Yoki ? Oh non je ne préfère pas y penser. Pourtant. Si Yoki avait cet arme entre ces mains, il s'en servirait. Si Duo lui a dit qu'il m'aimait. Non, c'est impossible, et puis, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un m'aime ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi quelqu'un pourrait m'aimer ! Je ne sais rien. J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour m'habituer. Pour apprendre ce langage que je n'ai pas appris.  
  
Non, je ne dois pas commencer à penser à tout ça. Quatre et Kari comptent sur moi . je ne peux pas les abandonner. Il faut que je me re-concentre. Encore un effort et je pourrais me reposer. Et réfléchir.  
  
Mais avant, il faut que Quatre redresse de nouvelles barrières.  
  
Fin POV Heero.  
  
*******  
  
Pendant ce temps, Duo Wufei et Trowa venaient d'entrer dans leur nouvelle planque, ils visitèrent la maison, puis ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui devait servir de chambre à Duo.  
  
C'était visiblement une chambre pour deux, vu qu'il y avait deux lits, et sur la table contre le mur, il y avait un ordinateur portable. Sûrement pour Heero.  
  
En voyant cela, Wufei ne put pas s'empêcher de répliquer.  
  
-Je savais que J était fou, mais pas au point de faire confiance à un traître, dit-il avec mépris.  
  
Duo serra les poings pour s'empêcher de frapper Wufei, mais il se retourna et laissa éclater sa fureur. Il avait accumulé trop de tension depuis ces derniers jours et il sentait Shinigami se réveiller au plus profond de lui.  
  
-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça Wufei tu entends ? ? ? T'as pas le droit de dire ça alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé ! ! ! ! Rugit-il.  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui est inventé le Yuy de la base d'Oz et ni celui qui a enlevé Quatre, rétorqua l'asiatique.  
  
-Mais ce n'était pas lui ! Fit l'Américain d'un air désespéré. Il n'est pas capable de faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous ! ! !  
  
-Ah oui ? Et qui peux le prouver ? Je t'assure que c'est bien Heero qui est venu dans ma cellule ! Et avec une tout autre personnalité que celle qu'on connaît ! Même s'il est schizophrène, il est du côté de Oz. Et c'est notre ennemi.  
  
Duo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à redire et la referma. Il jeta un regard remplis de désespoir à Trowa. Peut-être défendrait-il Heero. Lui, il ne pouvait rien dire. Il savait que Heero tenait à ce que Yoki ne soit pas révélé au grand jour. Mais peut-être Trowa défendrait-il Heero. Oui, après tout, ils s'entendaient si bien tous les deux. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il avait foi en lui, non ?  
  
Mais e dernier demeura impassible, et Duo n'eut aucun soutien de sa part.  
  
Trowa ne savait plus trop où il en était. D'un côté Heero avait enlevé Quatre, mais d'un autre, le japonais était son meilleur ami et il pouvait difficilement croire qu'il était capable de faire du mal à l'un d'entre eux. Non, c'était impossible. Pas avec tout ce qu'il savait sur lui. Heero n'était pas comme ça, il le savait.  
  
Duo de son côté, voulait tout leur avouer, mais il savait qu'Heero lui en voudrait, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait rejeté.  
  
Il passa devant Wufei en lui jetant un regard noir et il monta dans sa chambre. Il regarda par la fenêtre, la lune était pâle, ronde et pleine. Il se rappela que la lune était comme ça le jour où il s'était disputé pour la énième fois, que la lune était pleine le jour où il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le soldat parfait.  
  
Son regard se posa sur l'ordinateur portable laissé à l'intention de Heero.  
  
Il sentit un liquide mouiller ses joues.  
  
-Non, Boys Don't Cry ! S'écria-t-il en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.  
  
POV Duo  
  
Heero ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi, toi qui est si froid et si asocial ? Pourtant je crois que c'est ça qui me plait chez toi, ton courage et ta détermination, et même ta tendresse que j'ai découverte il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je ne sais pas mais je sens que tu restes fragile. fragile malgré ton entraînement.  
  
La chaleur de tes bras me manquent tant, ta chaleur aussi. Mais si je m'attendais à me faire jeter de la sorte, je ne t'aurais jamais rien avouer, plus jamais tu ne me serreras dans tes bras puisque je te dégoûte. Mais tu joues le chaud et le froid constamment. je ne te comprends pas. peut-être pensait-tu que je n'étais qu'un ami. Tu as dû être déçu de mon attitude. Je me sens si mal. Je me sens partir doucement. Je n'ai plus envie de vivre ma vie. Tu ne m'aimes pas. je te dégoûte.  
  
Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as tu pris dans tes bras ? Je ne comprends plus ta personnalité, surtout depuis que j'ai appris pour Yoki. Ce jour là était-ce toi ? Etait-ce Yoki ? Non je suis sûr que c'était toi Heero, Yoki ne m'aurait pas rejeté, ne ? Il m'aurait plutôt bien accueilli. , mais alors t'es tu joué de moi ? Heero je ne peux pas croire que tu puisse être aussi cruel avec moi. Que tu joues. Mais tu voulais simplement un ami. Tu ne t'attendais pas à une déclaration. Je me suis accroché à toi, et tu m'as rejeté.  
  
Si seulement Quatre était là, il me comprendrait lui, je pourrais lui en parler, je suis sûr qu'il ne croit pas Heero, coupable. Il me donnerait des conseils, il serait là pour moi. Il pourrait m'aider. Mais il n'est pas là, et je suis seul. Seul avec mon désespoir.  
  
Quat-Chan ? Où es tu en ce moment ? Est ce que tout va bien pour toi ? Fais tu toujours autant de cauchemars ? Je m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup pour toi. Yoki, c'est Yoki qui te fais ça tu sais ? Ce n'est pas Heero. Je voudrais tant que tu sois là, et il n'y a pas que moi qui m'inquiète. Il y a Trowa aussi, il tient vraiment beaucoup à toi tu sais. Et Wufei lui est persuadé que Heero est un traître et doit s'inquiéter pour toi, mais moi je suis sûr qu'il a tort, je ne peux pas croire qu'Heero soit un traître, c'est impossible je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi. Quatre reviens s'il te plait. Heero prends soin de lui s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ai enlevé juste pour éviter un entraînement. Heero.  
  
J'en ai marre, marre de tout, de ce Yoki, c'est à cause de lui que tout à changé. Mais qu'a-t-il pu arriver pour qu'il soit devenu un espion d'Oz, est-ce à cause de toi Heero, j'aimerais tant savoir mais tu ne me diras plus rien, pourtant tu me faisais confiance ? Hein ? Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas dit pour Yoki et pour Kari. Ou simplement, tu n'avais pas le choix. Je ne sais plus. Je me sens vraiment honteux d'avoir pu croire que tu m'aimerais. Je me sens sale sans toi, ma vie cesse quand tu pars.  
  
Tiens, en parlant de Kari, elle est plutôt jolie, même si elle ressemble à Réléna, mais en beaucoup plus sexy. Elle a l'air de tenir à toi elle aussi, remarque ça se comprend, et toi aussi tu as l'air très attaché à elle. Quel lien vous unie ? Je ne sais même pas si tu l'aimes. ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle peut t'embrasser, t'approcher sans craindre un rejet. Non, tu la laisses faire. Mais moi. Vous étiez peut-être ensemble avant ? Avant sa mort. Je n'imagine même pas la peine que tu as du ressentir. Et la revoir. Revoir une morte.  
  
Quand elle t'a sauté dans les bras l'autre jour au lycée, et que tu lui as rendu son étreinte, j'ai été surpris, tellement surpris si tu savais, c'était la première fois que je te voyait montrer un peu d'affection, et j'ai été partagé entre la surprise et la jalousie, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit moi à sa place. Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes. C'est elle. Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Elle, tu la connais, elle ne te mens pas, elle ne te cache rien. Moi, je cache tous mes démons, toutes mes craintes et mes peurs que je sais pas partager. Quatre s'en doute, je le sais, mais je ne veux , je ne peux pas lui en parler. s'il sentait le noir en moi, il serait triste de voir que ce je suis sans toi, sans ton regard.  
  
Peut-être que c'est elle que tu aimes ? Peut-être est-ce parce que tu l'aimes que tu m'as rejeté de la sorte ? Oh mon Dieu Heero, j'ai tellement mal. Je ne vois plus de raison de vivre. Ce soir, tout va mal, et tu n'es pas là. Tu ne le seras jamais pour moi. Je ne rêve plus, je n'ai plus d'illusion. Tu ne m'aimera jamais.  
  
J'en ai marre.marre de porter ce masque, j'en ai marre de cette guerre, j'en ai marre de tuer des gens, marre de me réveiller en sursaut la nuit quand tu n'es pas là, marre de retrouver ce liquide brunâtre sur chaque partie de mon corps, dans mes ongles, dans mes cheveux. Assez de ce jeu, assez de cette guerre. Faites que tout cesse. cela fait presque un an et rien ne change, j'en ai marre d'avoir le sang d'innocents sur les mains. Ils sont ignorants et je les tue. Je ne peux que vous redonner, vous communiquer une joie de vivre qui m'as quitté il y a longtemps. Je pensais ne plus en avoir mais je me suis trompé. Oui, j'en avais puisque je suis redescendu plus bas encore lorsque tu m'a rejeté. Je voudrais que la guerre soit finie, je voudrais tellement qu'on soit tous heureux, Quatre avec Trowa, Wufei et Sally et toi et moi Heero, mais cela est un rêve, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas.  
  
Ho Heero je t'aime tellement ! ! ! Et je me sens si seul. Cet amour me tue. Je ne sais plus ou aller, tu es partout et moi, je suis comme un oiseau mort quand toi tu n'es pas là.  
  
Fin POV Duo.  
  
Wufei, quant à lui était dans le hangar à Gundams, assis sur l'épaule de Nataku. Il était retourné à la base pour donner de plus amples explications sur sa capture aux mads. Maintenant, il avait fini de leur raconter les tortures infligées par les soldats. Il avait la tête baissée et réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé. Ses pieds pendaient dans le vide, à l'image de ses pensées qui n'avaient plus de fils conducteurs, un maillon avait brisé la chaîne.  
  
POV Wufei  
  
Comment ? Comment par Nataku ? Comment tout ça a-t-il pu arriver ?  
  
Yuy est un traître, depuis toujours.Mais c'est impossible je ne peux pas le croire, et pourtant je l'ai bien vu quand j'étais en prison et je l'ai bien vu kidnapper Winner. Mais toutes les missions où il nous a sauvé la mise, toutes les missions où il a éliminé nombre d'ennemis. Tout ceci n'était que comédie ? On ne joue pas pourtant. On ne joue pas quand on tue quelqu'un. J'ai bien vu la volonté, la détermination qu'il avait à anéantir Oz. Il nous mentait.  
  
Mais pourtant, Maxwell est persuadé que ce n'était pas lui qui a fait tout ça. « Mais ce n'était pas lui ! Il ne serait pas capable de faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous ! » Je sais qu'il ne ment pas, il est sincère il ne nous a jamais menti, mais qui sait ?  
  
Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à Yuy alors il peut parfaitement mentir pour le protéger ! Non Wufei, tu dis n'importe quoi là ! Ressaisis toi un peu bon sang ! « I run I hide but I never lie », il a toujours été fidèle à cette devise. C'est mon ami, je ne peux pas douter de lui ! Si je me met à douter de tout le monde. je ne pensais pas que Yuy aurait si peu d'honneur. J'ai été naïf. Je ne vois pas la fausseté chez les gens. Je crois toujours que les autres sont comme moi. Je ne conçois pas une attitude sournoise. J'entends toujours les phrases de Maxwell dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait des choses.  
  
« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça Wufei tu entends ? ? ? T'as pas le droit de dire ça alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé ! ! ! ! » Oui Maxwell, tu as sûrement raison, mais pourquoi nous le caches tu alors ? Pourquoi ne pas nous révéler la vérité ? Elle si difficile à admettre que ça ? Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?  
  
J'en ai marre de cette guerre, elle se prolonge trop et je n'aime pas ça. Je suis un peu inquiet pour Winner, même si je peux difficilement croire que Yuy soit un traître, c'est pourtant lui qui l'a enlevé, mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris bon sang ! ? Je ne comprends plus son attitude. Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien.  
  
Yuy ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il peut nous faire ? Et surtout à Maxwell et à Barton, ils sont très inquiets pour Winner à cause de toi, Yuy ! Comment as tu pu nous faire ça ? On te faisait confiance ! Yuy je te maudis, je te préviens ,si tu reviens et que tu fais encore souffrir l'un de nous tu auras affaire à moi ! Je pensais te comprendre assez bien. Rester à l'écart des gens. C'était ce que tu avais en tête, hein ? Quand Maxwell courait après toi, qu'il te souriait et que tu ne répondait pas. Que tu l'ignorait ou le repoussait. Tu voulais rester à l'écart. Je pensais te comprendre mais j'ai découvert un autre homme en toi.  
  
Et puis il y a Sally ! Il faut que je lui parle, il faut que je la revoie ! Je veux revoir son sourire ! Je veux lui dire tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire, par honneur, par fierté. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps avec mon éducation. Je veux vivre chaque seconde avec ses yeux, son sourire, son corps dans mes bras.  
  
Et en plus je lui ai promis de venir la revoir bientôt, pour son calcium. Elle va me tuer, je lui avais promis de faire attention à moi et je suis couvert de blessures ! Et je n'ai même pas pensé à aller la voir ! Ni à la prévenir. Ca fait pourtant 3 jours, elle doit s'inquiéter et de plus elle va encore me dire que je devrais reprendre des forces en mangeant parce que je manque de fer ou autres vitamines, je me demande ce qu'elle va me sortir. Mais c'est un peu normal j'ai été en détention pendant une semaine sans presque rien manger et j'avoue que les récents événements m'ont un peu coupé l'appétit. J'ai des carences ? Et alors, j'ai des carences dans mon esprit aussi.  
  
Wufei sortit du hangar pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie de la base. Là, Sally l'accueillit les bras ouvert. Il la serra dans ses bras quelques minutes. Elle se sépara de lui et le regarda en souriant et en gardant ses mains dans les siennes, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.  
  
-Wufei ? Mon Dieu, mais tu as maigris ! Et tu es couvert de blessures !  
  
Le chinois ne répondit rien.  
  
-Wufei, réponds moi ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? demanda Sally, inquiète.  
  
-Je.  
  
-Wufei explique toi. Elle l'interrompit. Tu m'avais pourtant promis de faire attention, et regarde moi ça tu es couvert de blessures.  
  
-Sally calme toi je vais t'expliquer.  
  
Wufei la fit asseoir et lui expliqua tout, sa détention chez Oz, Yuy qui était avec Oz, puis encore Yuy qui a enlevé Winner, la désolation et le désespoir de Maxwell et l'inquiétude de Barton, et son propre désarroi, surtout son désarroi. Il se sens trahis.  
  
Elle l'écouta, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et elle mit sa main sur la bouche.  
  
-Oh non c'est pas vrai Wufei ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis moi que Heero n'a pas fait ça !  
  
-C'est malheureusement la vérité, répondit l'asiatique d'une voix sombre.  
  
-Mais Heero ne peut pas être un traître, regarde comment il se bat contre Oz, il déteste l'Alliance, tout comme vous d'ailleurs ! Il s'est battu depuis un an avec vous !  
  
-Je sais, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne peut pas y croire, mais c'est pourtant vrai, et ce qui me désole le plus, c'est l'état de Maxwell, je suis sur qu'il nous cache quelque chose. J'aimerais tant qu'il nous dise ce qu'il a sur le c?ur, ça pourrait nous aider tous je crois. Parce que c'est un peu l'âme du groupe.  
  
- Wufei.  
  
-Non Sally je sais ce que tu vas dire, je devrais manger pour récupérer du fer, mais je t'avoue que je suis dégoûté de tout depuis une semaine. Alors, la nourriture, ma santé. ça passe après tu comprends ?  
  
-Je te comprends Wufei, mais quand même il faut que tu reprennes des forces, je m'inquiète pour toi, et tu sais que je t'aime et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Fais moi plaisir et reprends une alimentation correcte. S'il te plait.  
  
Le jeune homme sourit.  
  
-Je sais moi aussi, je t'aime.  
  
Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis elle s'envola dans son bureau et sortit des pilules nutritives.  
  
-Tiens, au moins tu n'as pas besoin d'appétit pour manger ça.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-De rien, c'est normal, allez à mon avis tu devrais parler à Duo, il doit avoir besoin de toi. D'un ami.  
  
-Oui tu as sûrement raison.  
  
-Je t'aime Wufei.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
Et le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène sortit de l'infirmerie. Il allait mieux, voir Sally lui avait fait un bien fou.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Trowa était, comme Duo, dans sa chambre en train de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin. Allongé, les bras derrière la tête, il repassait dans sa tête tous les éléments des derniers jours.  
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela est-il arrivé ? Et surtout comment cela a-t- il pu arriver ?  
  
Heero ? Comment as tu pu faire ça ? Je te faisais confiance, tu étais mon meilleur ami. Non je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi qui soit l'auteur des cauchemars de Quatre, en tout cas c'est bien toi l'auteur de l'enlèvement de Quatre, de notre inquiétude, et surtout du désespoir de Duo. Je me sens bizarre. Je n'aime pas cette sensation. Si tu étais là, je te la décrirais. Un peu mal au ventre, les larmes qui viennent aux yeux toutes seules.  
  
Comment peux-tu être si insensible ? Pourtant il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu semblais devenir de moins en moins froid avec Duo. Que s'est-il passé ? Est- ce à cause de cette mission ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Je ne te comprends pas Heero. Je ne te comprends plus. Tu m'avais dit. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'en parlerais. Que tu n'étais pas prêt. Comme il est loin le temps où tu m'a parlé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment. Cette fois, je crois que c'est à moi de te parler. Je voudrais te parler de ma relation. avec Quatre, je sais que tu as remarqué, tu es moins aveugle qu'il n'y paraît, tu me l'a déjà montré. mais je voudrais t'en parler. je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal et je sais que tu en est incapable. mais j'ai si peur pour lui. Et je ne comprends pas comment Wufei ? En fait, j'attends tes explications.  
  
Mais bon sang j'aimerais tant savoir, d'un côté je me dis que c'est impossible que tu aies pu faire ça, mais de l'autre je me sens tellement inquiet pour Quatre et Duo s'inquiète terriblement pour toi. Il t'aime. Le sais-tu seulement ? Y a tu prêté attention ? Tu as surtout fait attention à toi, je sais, à ce que Duo réveillait en toi, mais as tu compris que c'était la même chose de ton côté ? Je ne crois pas. Heero, reviens.  
  
J'aimerais l'aider, tu sais, mais je ne sais plus quoi croire maintenant, ni quoi faire. Si seulement tu te rendais compte du mal que tu nous fais Heero, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses nous faire ça un jour. Non, je ne pensais pas que tu me laisserais ce mal à l'intérieur.  
  
Duo tiens tellement à toi tu sais, je suis sûr que tu n'y es pas indifférent, mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous as tu trahis ?  
  
Duo a mal, Wufei aussi, il se sent trahi, surtout depuis sa détention, et moi je me sens seul, et très inquiet, j'espère vraiment que tu ne causes pas de tort à Quatre. Je ne pense pas réellement, mais je voudrais tant avoir de vos nouvelles.  
  
En tout cas toi, tu causes du tort, Duo est vraiment dans un sale état. De plus il nous cache quelque chose j'en suis sur, j'aimerais lui en parler mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Et Quatre n'est pas là.  
  
Cela fait peu de temps que j'ai découvert qu'un soldat pouvait avoir des sentiments sans être faible. Mais je ne sais pas encore m'y prendre avec les sentiments, c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Toi aussi. On aurait pu apprendre ensemble. Tu sembles m'avoir dépassé.  
  
Je sais je devrais m'occuper de nos mission en priorité, mais comment faire quand l'un d'entre nous nous à trahi ? Comment faire quand une équipe aussi soudée que la notre, bien que plutôt étrange, se dissout ? On avait tous confiance en toi, et on se rend compte qu'on avait peut être tort. Et je le sais, le doute s'est installé pour chacun d'entre nous. Pas seulement au sujet de toi mais de tout le monde. Le doute, c'est mauvais pour les missions.  
  
Heero je te jure que si tu fais du mal à Quatre, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, déjà que j'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses autant de mal au gens qui t'aiment.que tu fasses autant de mal à Duo, tu as intérêt à revenir vite Heero, Duo se dépérit à cause de toi, non seulement je ne supporterai pas une autre perte dans notre équipe, mais aussi car je veux que tout soit comme avant. Je veux que l'on reparle, que ce doute ne me ronge plus.  
  
Heero revient vite s'il te plait.  
  
Fin POV Trowa.  
  
Trowa s'endormit, un larme coulant le long de sa joue.  
  
*********  
  
Heero était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait la Lune.  
  
Lui et Quatre s'étaient réfugiés dans une de nombreuses maisons de Quatre qui leurs servaient de planques. Quatre ne l'avait tout d'abord pas reconnu, sa grande demeure, puis, il avait repris ses esprits et avait repris ses habitudes.  
  
Quatre dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Ils avaient essayé toute la journée de mettre de nouvelles barrières entre Quatre et Yoki, et l'Arabe faisait preuve d'une grande détermination pour faire des progrès, et d'une certaine manière Heero en était soulagé, car plus vite ils arriveraient à maîtriser la folie meurtrière de Yoki par la pensée, moins il avancerait dans ses projet. Oui, il fallait que Yoki n'ait plus accès aux pensées du jeune blond.  
  
Il pourraient partir et Heero pourrait enfin protéger Duo de son frère. Eviter cette mort. Ce regard, et ces derniers mots.  
  
POV d'Heero.  
  
Voilà une journée que nous nous battons sans relâche contre les pensées de Yoki. Je suis content que Quatre y mette autant de force. Comme ça, plus vite ou sera rentrer et plus vite je pourrais m'expliquer avec les autres. Je le sens, ils doutent tous, et Duo. Je n'ose même pas sonder son esprit. déjà que si je sonde l'esprit des autres, j'ai tendance à voir des choses que je ne veux ou devrais pas savoir. Je ne vais pas vraiment loin dans leur esprit. ce n'est pas la peine. Et je ne veux pas violer leur pensées. Contrairement à Yoki.  
  
Ils doivent beaucoup m'en vouloir, surtout Trowa et Wufei, Duo je sais qu'il comprendra, je lui fais assez confiance pour ça. Mais il a du se demander pourquoi j'avais fais ça. J'aimerais tant te le dire Duo, je te le dirai quand on se reverra, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. Cette lune. Je me doute bien que tu es en train de la regarder. Tu le fais toujours depuis quelques temps.  
  
C'est surtout Trowa qui doit m'en vouloir, j'ai enlevé Quatre, la personne qui est la plus chère à son c?ur, il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je le sens. Je sais aussi qu'il se sent trahi.  
  
Wufei doit se sentir trahi et déshonoré.  
  
Et Duo, je ne sais pas, il doit être un peu paumé comme moi d'ailleurs.  
  
De toutes façons, ce type est un vrai mystère, il est toujours joyeux mais il cache un passé terrible derrière lui. J'aimerais tant te consoler Duo, j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras et que tu te confie à moi. Mais je n'ose pas. Je n'ai pas la même familiarité avec toi qu'avec Kari.  
  
Cela fait un an que je te connais, et je ressens de drôles de choses depuis un certain temps quand je suis avec toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. De l'amitié. De la complicité. Une envie de n'être qu'avec toi, de te parler, de te découvrir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur toi.  
  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas, je suis le soldat parfait et je ne dois pas ressentir quoique ce soit. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne réponds plus aux ordres de J depuis longtemps, les sentiments, j'en ai eu dès l'enfance. Dès que j'ai connu Kari et Yoki en fait. Mais je les ait cachés. Tout comme eux, alors pour les exprimer. Je ne sais pas si je serais faire. Trowa. J'aimerais beaucoup passer encore un moment avec lui. Lui parler de tout ça. Et puis, je voudrais te revoir.  
  
Surtout depuis cette vision. Pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi Yoki te veux-t-il autant de mal ? Et puis pourquoi ai-je vu TON cadavre ? Pour la même signification que Quatre a vu Trowa ? Ca va trop vite.  
  
Et ce que tu m'as dit avant ta mort « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as tu rejeté ? Moi qui t'aime tellement ! Tu m'as tué ! ». Etait-ce mon frère qui a trafiqué les pensées de Quatre ? Non c'est pas possible, je te connais trop bien, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies menti ! Pas avec ses choses là !  
  
Mais alors Duo ? Est-ce vrai ? Tu m'aimes ? Mais pourquoi m'aimes tu ? Je ne mérite pas que l'on m'aime. Je suis un soldat, je ne ressens aucune émotion, je n'en ai pas le droit, je suis asocial et renfermé sur moi même ! Enfin, ça c'est ce que tu sais de moi, je ne montre que ça.  
  
Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de tomber amoureux de moi ? Non je ne peux pas y croire ! Mais pourtant tu aurais dû te douter que tomber amoureux de moi allait te faire souffrir. Je fais souffrir tous les gens que je croise quand ils ne meurent pas. Si, un qui n'est pas mort et qui n'a pas souffert, c'est J. Super, la consolation.  
  
Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, c'est étrange ce besoin en moi te vouloir te protéger, je me rappelle d'Odin Lowe mon tuteur, la dernière phrase qu'il m'a dit est « suis tes émotions », et J m'a dit que les émotions sont pour les faibles. Mais je les ai suivies dès que j'ai connu Kari et Yoki. Puis, je les ai effacées.  
  
Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je me sens complètement perdu.  
  
J'aimerais te parler de tout ça, mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Je dois aider Quatre et on pourra rentrer. Je voudrais demander conseil à Trowa.  
  
Je veux revoir ton sourire et tes yeux améthystes pétiller de vie et de joie, comme j'ai l'habitude de les voir, je veux me persuader que la vision de Quatre n'est rien d'autre qu'un horrible cauchemar. Je souffre, loin de toi Duo. Loin de toi, je suis si seul, tu me manques, Duo.  
  
J'entends Quatre remuer dans son sommeil. Il faut que j'aille le voir pour l'empêcher de faire à nouveau des cauchemars. Yoki aime la nuit, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il tente d'entrer dans son esprit à cette heure là.  
  
Fin POV Heero.  
  
****************  
  
Duo se réveilla de bonne heure, en sursaut. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.  
  
Avec un petit cri, il se leva d'un bond. Il avait oublié la disquette ! La disquette avec l'enfance d' Heero ! Elle était toujours dans son tiroir, à son bureau. au lycée.  
  
L'américain s'habilla rapidement, et débarqua dans la cuisine en courant. Il attrapa au vol une barre de céréales, et courut jusqu'à la voiture. Il fallait qu'il retourne là-bas. Récupérer le passé de Heero. Si cette disquette tombait entre de mauvaises mains.  
  
Duo croisa Trowa sur son chemin.  
  
-Ou vas-tu ? lui demanda celui-ci en le regardant courir.  
  
-Je vais récupérer mes affaires ! Je les ai oubliées sur la planque ! Je reviens dans la journée, si il y a du nouveau, tu m'appelles !, lui jeta le natté avant de faire démarrer la voiture et de partir dans un vrombissement de roues.  
  
Il roulait très vite sur la route. Les lignes blanches défilaient devant lui, il doublait toutes les voitures sur sa droite.  
  
Duo ne pensait qu'à une chose : la disquette.  
  
Il appuya encore sur l'accélérateur. Au bout d'une heure de route, il parvint dans la ville où se trouvait le lycée. Il abandonna la voiture dans une petite ruelle, et s'approcha discrètement de l'entrée du lycée. Il ne devait pas se faire repérer, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était repassé par là.  
  
L'américain profita de la rentrée des cours pour s'infiltrer parmi la bande de lycéens qui allaient en cours en riant et plaisantant, le regard brillant. Duo se faufila jusqu'aux dortoirs. Il reconnu alors la voix d'un des garçons avec qui il traînait pendant son infiltration.  
  
Il se plaqua contre un mur, et les regarda passer devant lui, sans qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent. Duo pénétra avec précaution dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. Tout était encore en place.  
  
Comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Duo regarda longuement les deux lits, l'un fait, l'autre défait, et les affaires du japonais parfaitement rangées dans son placard. Il soupira quand il vit les siennes éparpillées un peu partout. Il fallait qu'il range tout ça. Pour faire oublier leur venue ici.  
  
Duo s'approcha du bureau et ouvrit précautionneusement le tiroir. La petite disquette noire était toujours en place. Il la fit glisser dans un de ses poches et commença à faire le nettoyage. Pas un seul cheveu ne devait rester en place. Le coin d'Heero était déjà propre, aucune trace ne subsistait de lui, mais le sien. Duo jura mentalement et se mit à l'?uvre.  
  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il prit son sac, dans lequel il avait rangé toutes les affaires du japonais et les siennes ainsi que l'ordinateur d' Heero.  
  
L'américain sortit doucement de la chambre, en faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer la porte, et referma le loquet sans qu'aucun bruit sec ne vienne rompre le silence. Sa silhouette noire se faufila entre les couloirs, pour sortir. Il croisa Kari, mais elle ne le remarqua pas.  
  
Elle continua de rire avec ses amies, tout en se dirigeant vers sa droite. Duo se colla encore plus contre le mur et continua sa route. Il était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, quand un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner brusquement.  
  
Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. En face de lui, Heero le regardait avec une lueur curieuse dans le regard. Un rapide coup d'?il aux vêtements que portait le japonais, le fit retenir sa respiration. Un jean noir et un T- shirt blanc moulaient son corps de manière avantageuse, et une veste noire, qui descendait mi cuisses, complétait sa tenue. Juste en regardant la pose du jeune homme et son regard, ses yeux indiscrets, Duo sut qu'il était face à Yoki.  
  
-Surprise, souffla Yoki, avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Yoki, ne put que murmurer Duo, tellement il était surpris.  
  
-Comme on se retrouve.. Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que ça mais enfin.  
  
-Ca fait trois jours environ. Et j'aurais pu me passer de ta visite, le coupa froidement Duo.  
  
-Tu fais erreur chéri, ça fait à peine un jour .  
  
Yoki émit un petit rire froid et plongea son regard dans les yeux améthystes de l'américain.  
  
-Dis-moi, Duo. Que venait-tu chercher ici ?  
  
Duo ne répondit rien. Il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper, de sortir de ce foutu lycée. Et personne ne passait plus dans les couloirs.  
  
Yoki se rapprocha encore de Duo et allongea le bras pour atteindre son visage. L'américain se recula d'un geste vif.  
  
-Tu ne réagissait pas comme ça, il y a une semaine. sourit Yoki.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
  
- Je veux ta mort, dit soudain d'un ton sérieux le japonais.  
  
Duo ne cilla pas. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce que disait Yoki, était la stricte vérité. Il venait d'adopter le même ton qu'Heero lorsqu'il parlait de missions. Duo vérifia que ses couteaux étaient à portée de main, et fixa Yoki d'un regard noir.  
  
-Je suis la mort, lui répondit -il avec un sourire shinigamiesque.  
  
Duo eut à peine fini de prononcer ces quelques mots que Yoki était derrière lui. Il sentit son propre couteau contre sa gorge. Duo resta pétrifié.  
  
-Je pourrais te tuer, là tout de suite, et personne ne verrait rien. Personne n'y trouverait rien à redire, Shinigami.  
  
Yoki appuya la fine lame aiguisée contre le cou du jeune homme. Duo sentit une goutte de sang le long de son T-shirt, bientôt suivi d'autres, plus nombreuses.  
  
A SUIVRE : 


	7. Feu et Glace

Titre : Sang et révélations  
  
Auteurs : Yuna Chan et Clôtho  
  
Source : Gundam Wing...^^  
  
Genre : Angst (C'est Duo, ça... ) Yaoi, action, romance, gore, surnaturel  
  
Couples : Toujours pas... à venir, à venir, on y travaille....  
  
Disclaimers : L'univers, les personnages, tout ça ne nous appartient pas. Par contre, le scénario, et puis Yoki et Kari, nous appartiennent.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Misao-girl : Bon, on avoue... on fait beaucoup souffrir les g-boys dans cette fic... Mais bon, sinon, ce serait pas drôle ! lol Quant à Shinigami... lis la suite pour savoir ce qui va arriver !  
  
Vivi-chan Winner : Comment te dire ça ? Euh... Non, Heero ne va pas arriver en cheval blanc ? lol Sinon, mais c'est normal que Heero ne fasse pas de mal à Quatre ! C'est Heero quand même ! Sinon, pour Yoki... ben encore une autre raison de le détester dans ce chapitre...lol Bonne chance !  
  
Yami-rose : Bon, ne te ronges pas trop les ongles, et lis la suite. Et merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça fait vraiment très plaisir!  
  
Law : Merci beaucoup pour le bon travail...^^ Et puis, voilà une suite qui on l'espère, est à la longueur de tes attentes... Vu que tu nous laisse une review depuis quasiment le début de la fic... ben, on espère que ça va continuer.  
  
Poufette : Merci pour les compliments, vraiment très très gentil... j'suis un peu jalouse de Yuna sur ce coup là mais bon... lol nan, je comprends parfaitement tes préférences... ^__- alors voilà la suite... Et merci pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissées !  
  
Note des auteuses : Encore un chapitre sur cette fic... Bon, ben bonne lecture et surtout, surtout, merci pour les encouragements des reviewveuses et les compliments super gentil que t'es trop contente quand tu les lis... Vous voulez faire deux heureuses, avec un graand sourire sur le visage ? Alors laissez nous une chtite review.... ^^ voilà, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 7 :  
  
Yoki appuya la fine lame aiguisée contre le cou du jeune homme. Duo sentit une goutte de sang le long de son T-shirt, bientôt suivi d'autres, plus nombreuses. L'américain sentit le bras de Yoki se relâcher derrière lui. Le japonais poussa l'américain contre le mur avec violence. Duo ne comprenait pas. Il ne sentait pas la douleur, il sentait le sang qui coulait, s'insinuait sous sa chemise noire, descendait le long de son corps. Mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. La petite brûlure, sur son cou. Il ne se sentait pas engourdi. Non, tous ses réflexes étaient intacts. Lorsque Yoki le projeta contre le mur, il se réceptionna assez facilement, et se retourna.  
  
Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.  
  
Le japonais s'était écarté de lui, et gardait une distance raisonnable face à Kari qui le regardait fixement. Un shuriken était planté dans un de ses muscles de l'avant bras. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment de la plaie. Le japonais retira doucement l'étoile tranchante de son bras, avec un lent sourire. L'américain se sentit partir, il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Il aurait voulait aider la jeune fille, l'amie d'Heero, mais il en était incapable... Ses mouvements étaient comme anesthésiés. Yoki ne faisait plus attention à Duo. Face à lui, Kari semblait vouloir livrer combat.  
  
-Amour... prononça Yoki avec lenteur.  
  
Une certaine ironie perçait dans sa voix. .  
  
Mais son sourire avait disparu. Il serait plus difficile de battre Kari que de battre Duo... Il la battrait mais ce serait fatiguant... Alors que l'autre... il aurait pu le tuer sans problème...  
  
La jeune fille avait senti que Yoki était dans les parages... Et lorsqu'elle avait vu Duo dans les couloirs, elle l'avait suivi. En voyant la mort certaine de l'américain elle avait aussitôt lancé son arme de prédilection. Elle avait visé juste, et les lames coupantes avaient stoppé le nerf permettant l'acte.  
  
Elle entama le combat brusquement, sans signe avant coureur, surprenant l'américain. Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était légèrement écarté. Et elle en profitait.  
  
Yoki fut violemment projeté en avant. Duo s'écarta dans un dernier effort, et le laissa s'écraser sur le mur. Yoki avait mis ses mains pour protéger son visage et il se réceptionna assez aisément. Mais Duo avait eu le temps de s'éloigner un peu plus de lui.  
  
Kari fendait l'air de coups de pieds, et enfilait les coups avec une rapidité surprenante. Yoki les paraît tous, évitant les coups mais il n'attaquait pas. Il restait en défensive, laissant la jeune fille enchaîner les attaques. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant lâchés, et volaient à chaque déplacement, suivant les brusques mouvements.  
  
Yoki attaqua soudainement. Il se battait de la même manière qu'Heero, comme pendant le combat. Kari ne recula pas, et ne changea pas de position. A son tour, elle para les coups, mais déjà, sa garde faiblissait. Yoki lui occasionnait des coups violents, et elle avait du mal à les parer. Mais elle continuait, inlassablement, elle se battait contre lui, ignorant les coups qui fusaient de toute part, à des endroits les plus inattendus. Un coup de pied l'atteignit au visage et elle recula, sonnée. Mais elle reprit immédiatement sa place, se remettant en garde.  
  
Yoki semblait aussi éprouver des difficultés face à Kari. Elle lui donnait toujours des coups de pieds sur son bras blessé, l'obligeant à effectuer des mouvements larges pour éviter que la plaie ne fut atteinte. Mais son bras l'élançait lorsqu'il faisait ces déplacements et il économisait chacun de ses mouvements.  
  
La jambe de Kari fit un tour complet, visant premièrement le bras de Yoki qui l'écarta, puis, elle redescendit, fendant l'air comme un couperet et le coups atteignit le genou du jeune homme. Celui-ci faillit perdre l'équilibre. Ce moment lui coûta cher, la jeune fille en profita pour lui asséner un poing magistral à l'emplacement du cœur, lui coupant la respiration, et elle enchaîna avec un coup de pied dans le bras. Yoki recula encore une peu s'écarta du combat. Mais Kari semblait décidée à en finir avec lui.  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et replongea dans le combat, assénant des coups de plus en plus forts, que Kari continuait à parer. Il reprit peu à peu le dessus du combat, faisant reculer Kari. Enfin, elle il lui donna un coup de poing dans la poitrine, la faisant se plier en deux et l'attrapa à la gorge. Il ne fit pas attention au sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie pour glisser le long de son bras. Pas plus qu'aux coup frénétiques qu'elle lui portait sur les bras pour se libérer. Il resserra lentement sa prise, et la jeune fille commença à haleter.  
  
Duo sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Il n'allait pas la tuer, pas devant lui, pas alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, il ne pouvait pas prêter main forte à la jeune fille. Elle ne respirait presque plus, l'air avait de plus en plus de mal à entrer dans ses poumons qui devinrent en feu. Elle fendit faiblement l'air avec ses pieds essayant d'atteindre le japonais mais il ne recula pas et ignora les coups, resserrant encore sa prise. Elle arrêta de se défendre et le regarda, les yeux embrumés.  
  
-Ecoute-moi bien, Amour, je ne veux pas te tuer... Ne m'y oblige pas, tu veux ?  
  
Il n'eut pour simple réponse qu'un grognement sourd, rauque.  
  
Relâchant sa prise, Yoki la regarda prendre son souffle et la poussa doucement contre le mur, il la traîna dans une petite salle et laissa la porte ouverte.  
  
Puis, il s'approcha de Duo qui leva des yeux embrumés sur son attaquant et ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre quand Yoki le porta et l'enferma dans la même pièce que Kari. Il entendit le loquet de la porte se fermer, mais c'était comme dans un rêve.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas bouger... Il était conscient de se qui se passait mais il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit la climatisation arriver dans la pièce exiguë. C'était presque un placard, se dit-il.  
  
Le vent frais le fit d'abord du bien, le faisant doucement sortir de sa léthargie, mais il comprit bien assez tôt, qu'il ne faisait que le faire entrer dans une autre sorte de léthargie. La climatisation était lancée à fond, le souffle froid lui glaçait maintenant tout le corps. Soudain, il sentit de l'eau, de l'eau sous son corps.  
  
L'eau arrivait d'un petit conduit, en hauteur. Il ne l'avait pas entendue, en premier lieu, mais maintenant, il entendit distinctement chaque bruit, chaque goutte, qui tombait, et elle avançait. Elle était glacée, mortelle. Duo se recula le plus possible. Le froid l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kari qui respirait avec difficulté. Il s'approcha d'elle et la redressa.  
  
Elle le laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait entièrement repris conscience. Mais l'eau, pendant ce temps était montée... Elle leur arrivait maintenant aux genoux, ils étaient assis. Kari se releva péniblement avec l'aide de Duo. Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant mais quand elle essaya de parler, elle avait la voix tellement enrouée qu'il ne comprit rien.  
  
-Kari... On est coincé... Je voulais te dire merci pour ton aide... Sans toi... Duo fit un geste de la main contre son cou.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire gentil puis son regard se fixa sur la porte. L'eau emplissait presque les lieux maintenant. Elle montait de plus en plus, et l'air froid de la clim. n'arrangeait rien. Duo commença à claquer des dents. Kari s'avança jusqu'à la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle se projeta contre l'ouverture, tentant de l'enfoncer.  
  
Mais la porte resta fermée et ne bougea pas. Duo vint lui prêter main forte. Ensemble, ils foncèrent sur la porte mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Duo commençait à désespérer, l'eau montait de plus en plus haut. Il avait bien tenté de boucher le conduit qui amenait ce fluide mortel mais rien n'y fit. Ca ne marchait pas. L'eau coulait et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.  
  
Et elle montait, montait.  
  
Duo jeta un œil désespéré à la porte, priant pour qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'ils sortent de cet enfer. Il regarda Kari qui ferma les yeux. Son corps entier était immobile et ses cheveux qui étaient lâchés s'étaient électrisés.  
  
Il se demanda un moment comment ses cheveux pouvaient bien être électriques, mais il ne dit rien. L'eau leur arrivait à la poitrine, et tout le corps de jeune homme était glacé. Kari fermait les yeux et semblait se concentrer. Sur quoi, Duo n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne fallait pas paniquer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique, oui, c'était ça. Il s'était sorti d'autres situations, il ne voyait pas pourquoi, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Kari était là...  
  
La jeune fille restait concentrée et Duo sentit soudain, que l'eau se réchauffait.  
  
-Comment ? articula t-il.  
  
Kari ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait maintenant un regard confiant, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait en sortir. Elle ne répondit pas à la question de l'américain.  
  
L'eau se réchauffa de plus en plus et Duo sentit le sang qui circulait à nouveau dans tout son corps. Bientôt, un léger nuage de brume les envahit, et les enveloppa dans une chaleur étouffante. Mais après le bain froid qu'il venait de prendre, Duo ne protesta pas. Il ne savait pas comment ce phénomène pouvait bien se produire, il craignait à un revirement de situation brutal de la part de Yoki qui les ferait brûler vifs, cette fois, mais apparemment, Kari semblait maîtriser la situation.  
  
Elle avait à présent les bras levés et tendus en avant, comme si elle appelait quelqu'un.  
  
La chaleur devint plus forte et le natté sentit le niveau de l'eau baisser. Du petit conduit ne sortait plus qu'une légère brume et la vapeur continuait de les environner. Duo regarda de nouveau Kari qui fixait maintenant la porte en bois. Il comprit alors que c'était elle qui produisait ce mouvement de chaleur.  
  
Oui, elle avait fait baisser l'eau, la transformant peu à peu en vapeur. Après ce brusque froid, ils étaient maintenant dans un sauna.  
  
Duo sentait l'eau qui collait à sa peau, et coulait le long de son corps. Son t-shirt humide le moulait complètement, tout comme son jean. Des mèches de cheveux lui collaient le front par la sueur et de fines gouttes d'eau tombaient sur ses cils, et retombaient sur ses joues, glissant le long de son visage.  
  
Un coup d'œil à Kari lui apprit qu'elle était dans le même état que lui. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était étrangement belle, une aura se dégageait de la jeune fille qui ne bougeait plus. Elle avait la respiration courte, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, et Duo se demanda un moment pourquoi. Mais il se reprit assez vite.  
  
Il évalua la situation rapidement. Kari venait de transformer l'eau glacée en simple buée, eau qui était arrivée, rappelons le d'on en sait où ! Et maintenant, ils ne risquaient plus de mourir de froid, mais plutôt de surchauffe si Kari n'arrêtait pas dans la minute qui suivait son manège. Elle semblait vouloir ouvrir cette porte mais...  
  
-Arrête ! cria Duo.  
  
Kari tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Je vais te sortir de là, alors pourquoi veux tu que j'arrête ? Cette porte va devenir cendre, reprit t-elle avec une voix profonde.  
  
-Kari, si tu brûles cette porte, on sort par ou ? Pas par la porte, désolé, mais je crains le feu ! Je ne tiens pas à finir en rôtissoire ! la raisonna l'américain.  
  
Ces dernières paroles semblèrent calmer la jeune fille et la température baissa d'un coup. L'air devenait peu à peu plus vivable.  
  
-On n'a pas essayé de crocheter cette porte, reprit Duo d'une voix apaisante. Je vais voir ce que ça donne.  
  
-Laisse tomber, lui répondit la jeune fille en s'adossant contre le mur.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Yoki est un maître dans ce jeu là et crois moi, tu ne pourras pas forcer cette porte. C'est impossible dès l'instant où il est passé par là, répliqua t-elle avec un geste de la main significatif.  
  
-J'essaye toujours, reprit Duo, déterminé.  
  
Le natté se baissa contre la serrure et sortit une épingle de ses cheveux. Il tenta de crocheter la serrure mais se rendit bien vite que c'était impossible.  
  
-Je n'y crois pas, mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait à cette serrure ?  
  
-Hum... Une certaine technique qui consiste à casser la serrure... Il a tordu le loquet et a remonté la clé de manière à ce qu'elle reste coincée à l'intérieur.  
  
-Ouais, si tu arrives à faire tomber la clé, tu as toutes les chances pour casser définitivement la serrure et si on s'occupe du loquet, on risque d'enfoncer la clé encore plus, c'est ça ?  
  
-Exact.  
  
-Et comment on fait pour sortir d'ici alors ?  
  
-Soit on défonce la porte... mais on n'y arrive pas...  
  
-Soit ?  
  
-Soit on attends gentiment que quelqu'un ouvre cette porte de l'extérieur, conclut la jeune fille avec un sourire.  
  
-C'est possible, ça ?  
  
-Il faudra bien. J'ai pas l'intention de pourrir ici. En tout cas, si je sors pas bientôt, je fais cramer cette porte et je sors.  
  
-C'est gentil pour les autres... fit Duo avec une légère grimace.  
  
-Je plaisantais, Duo ! Tu as raison, je ne peux pas faire brûler cette porte... reprit Kari avec une petite moue.  
  
-Bon, alors... Raconte moi un peu... Comme on en a pour longtemps encore... Depuis quand tu connais Heero ?  
  
-Ben... Ca va faire un an environ... On effectue les missions ensemble en général... reprit l'américain avec un geste évasif.  
  
-Oui, j'ai vu ça... sourit Kari. Mais tu as l'air de tenir à lui non ?  
  
L'Américain rougit légèrement. Avait-elle compris les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Heero ? Il ne voulait pas en parler avec elle, il avait peur de sa réaction, il avait peur qu'elle le rejette comme l'avait fait Heero, qu'il la dégoûte comme il avait dégoûté Heero... Heero... Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au jeune homme, il se demandait comment il pouvait l'aimer autant. Non il fallait qu'il arrête de se torturer l'esprit avec ça.  
  
Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et lui répondit.  
  
-Oui je tiens beaucoup à lui, c'est mon ami.  
  
-Je vois ça. Il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi aussi.  
  
-Ah bon ? Comment tu vois ça ?  
  
-Je le connais depuis qu'on a dix ans et par conséquent par cœur, fit la jeune fille un sourire aux lèvres. Et puis qui ne peut pas s'attacher à Heero ? Il est tellement gentil malgré le fait qu'il ne le montre pas...  
  
-Ca tu peux le dire, fit Duo d'une voix morne. Il ne le montre pas. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait l'être.  
  
-En tout cas, ça se voit que tu ne l'as pas connu avant. Il était adorable. Je suis très attachée à lui, confia la jeune japonaise.  
  
-Ah bon ? Alors tu...Tu...Enfin tu... hésita l'Américain. Il attendait avec appréhension la réponse de Kari.  
  
-Si je quoi ? Si je l'aime ? demanda t-elle amusée.  
  
-Yes. Pardon c'est peut-être indiscret, s'excusa l'Américain aussitôt.  
  
-Non pas du tout. Pour répondre à ta question. Oui je l'aime. C'est une personne qui est formidable. Je l'ai toujours admiré. Je l'aime, conclut la jeune fille.  
  
Duo dû serrer les poings pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.  
  
POV Duo.  
  
Voilà, mes pires craintes sont concrétisées maintenant, ils s'aiment tous les deux, ça crève les yeux, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient ensembles... Cela me fait tellement de peine, Heero. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Pourtant je devrais être heureux pour toi, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.  
  
Fin POV Duo.  
  
-Duo ? Duo ? appela Kari inquiète.  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ?  
  
-Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle.  
  
-Ca va ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le changement de chaleur de l'eau, c'est un choc d'hypothermie mais ça va aller. Je ne suis pas habitué, c'est tout... Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va déjà mieux.  
  
-Ah tant mieux, fit la jeune fille soulagée. Mais tâche de te débrouiller pour reprendre des couleur quand tu reverras Heero.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Il s'inquiètera pour toi. Il tient à toi tu sais.  
  
« Mouais je sais pas si tu le connais si bien que ça, si tu l'avais vu il y a trois jours je ne crois pas que tu dirais la même chose »  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Duo, qui ne supportait pas les blancs, le rompit finalement.  
  
-Et toi ? Donc... Tu connais Heero depuis qu'il a dix ans, alors ?  
  
-Et bien... Oui. Mais il était toujours plus proche de Yoki que de moi, j'en étais un peu jalouse, mais Heero était adorable avec moi. Mais c'était normal que Heero et Yoki s'entendent bien car c'était deux garçons, il était unis comme les deux doigts de la mains. J'étais toujours derrière eux, et ils me protégeaient.  
  
-Et je peux te poser une question ?  
  
-Vas y ?  
  
-Et alors ? Il a toujours été comme ça ?  
  
-Comme ça quoi ?  
  
-Froid comme un glaçon gelé à puissance 10 ? demanda Duo, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, mêlé avec de l'humour.  
  
-Oh non ! Je pense que c'est l'entraînement de J qui l'a fait changer à ce point... La fin de l'entraînement, surtout.  
  
FLASH BACK :  
  
Ils s'étaient réveillés dans une nouvelle salle. Dès leur réveil, Heero et Yoki fouillèrent la pénombre à la recherche d'armes. Heero prit deux uzis à sa droite et lorsqu'il se retourna, Yoki avait fait de même. Kari elle, s'était simplement relevée et avait attrapé deux couteaux. Dans le choix des armes, Heero et Yoki choisissaient toujours les mêmes.  
  
Les deux garçons rangèrent les armes dans leur ceinture, d'un même geste pendant que Kari gardait ses armes prêtes à intervenir. La salle était faiblement éclairée et on ne pouvait pas bien voir ses extrémités. Yoki et Heero avançaient, chacun couvrant l'autre, en une parfaite symétrie. Kari passait derrière, au milieu.  
  
-Bon, vous pariez sur quoi, cette fois ? demanda Yoki.  
  
-Hum, l'éléphant. Après le tigre et le lion, J va bien nous faire défiler la suite de son cirque, non ? remarqua Kari.  
  
-Va pour l 'éléphant... murmura Heero.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient toujours pas sortis leurs armes. Ils arrivèrent à une porte fermée. Du bruit, des sifflements se faisaient entendre derrière. Heero et Yoki sortirent leurs armes et vérifièrent les chargeurs. En même temps. Kari se déplaça un peu plus sur la droite, vers Heero, toutes armes levées. Yoki défonça la porte d'un violent coup de pied et Heero pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce en tirant une salve de balles. Yoki le suivait de près, mitraillant tout le côté que Heero ne pouvait pas couvrir. Kari fit quelques pas prudemment et avança au milieu de la pièce.  
  
-Pas d'éléphant pour cette fois, désolé chérie, dit Yoki.  
  
-Attends de voir ce qui va sortir, c'est peut être une version minuscule, ajouta Heero.  
  
-Ha !Ha,! Very funny ! ironisa Kari en imitant la cassette d'anglais que J leur imposait.  
  
Elle était au centre, Heero à sa droite et Yoki à sa gauche. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient en retrait maintenant. Soudain, le sifflement s'intensifia. Un serpent à sonnette tomba juste devant elle. Il s'apprêtait à lui jeter son venin à la figure, s'étant redressé, lorsqu'elle lança un couteau sur lui. Le couteau atteignit la gorge, coupant net la respiration du reptile. Mais il atteignit un cadavre. Heero et Yoki avait déjà fait feu, et les deux balles avaient transpercées la tête du serpent de part et d'autre. Le reptile retomba à terre, inerte.  
  
-Je déteste ces bestioles, soupira Heero.  
  
-Rappelles moi... quand est ce que tu as dit que tu adorais les créatures que J nous envoyait ? lui sourit Yoki.  
  
Heero lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.  
  
Le bruit de deux chargeurs retentit dans la pièce et les deux japonais avancèrent au même niveau que la jeune fille. Elle leur indiqua que tout allait bien dans un hochement de tête et ils continuèrent à avancer, armes aux poings.  
  
-Il commence à m'énerver avec ses entraînements, dit soudain Kari.  
  
Un deuxième sifflement se fit entendre, suivi de trois autres. Quatre serpents tombèrent sur le sol, furieux. Deux entouraient Yoki, deux autres Kari. Yoki ne pouvait pas faire de mouvements brusques sans risque d'être mordu, tout comme Kari. Heero n'hésita pas. Il visa les serpents qui entouraient Yoki. Celui-ci débarrassé, ils effectuèrent une roulade en avant, parfaitement réalisée, se réceptionnant juste devant les têtes à venin. Deux coups de feu retentirent et les deux dernières têtes tombèrent. Les deux garçons se relevèrent, et braquèrent leurs armes vers la nouvelle porte en face d'eux. Kari les suivit. Heero fit sauter la serrure d'un coup de feu et ils passèrent dans une nouvelle salle. Aussitôt, la porte se referma derrière eux et un liquide verdâtre se répandit à terre, dégoulinant des murs.  
  
-De l'acide, s'écria Kari en voyant son couteau fondre à son contact.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. L'acide l'entourait complètement, bloquant toute tentative de sortie. Elle sentit alors deux mains l'agripper et se sentit soulever du sol. Heero était suspendu à une barre, tenant en équilibre grâce à ses jambes, et les mains suspendues dans le vide. Il la tenait par les épaules et elle fit glisser ses bras pour qu'il assure une meilleure prise. Le jeune homme la maintenant au dessus de l'acide. Il effectua un mouvement de balancement, doucement, plus de plus en plus en grand. A un moment donné, il lâcha prise et Kari effectua une roulade pour se réceptionner dans les bras de Yoki, debout sur une plate-forme. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'on pouvait monter en hauteur... Apparemment, les garçons, si. Heero se redressa sur la barre et sauta à son tour dans le vide pour atterrir sur la petite plate-forme. Le jeune homme attrapa une barre un peu plus en hauteur et commença à monter. Yoki suivit le même chemin, s'assurant que Kari ferait de même. Arrivé au plus haut point, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient coincés.  
  
-On passe par où ? demanda Kari, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au liquide dégoulinant des murs.  
  
-Il doit y avoir une sortie, lui répondit Yoki.  
  
Heero fixa le mur, puis le plafond. Ils étaient à environ deux mètres d'altitude.  
  
-On attends que J nous sorte de là ? proposa t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Je préfère encore les serpents, répliqua Yoki sur le même ton.  
  
-Droite.  
  
Kari fronça les sourcils aux derniers mots d'Heero.  
  
Yoki lui se tourna immédiatement dans la direction indiquée.  
  
-Heero, tu m'étonneras toujours...  
  
Kari regarda elle aussi à sa droite et ne vit rien. Puis, elle sentit un courant d'air frais. La ventilation sur la droite. Levant la main pour détacher ses cheveux, elle prit le shuriken qui les retenait et le lança sur l'hélice. Le courant d'air s'arrêta et Heero se déplaça vers l'ouverture, sur sa droite.  
  
-Bien joué.  
  
Il força la grille d'ouverture et vérifia la position de l'étoile. Parfait. Il se faufila entre les hélices suivi de Yoki puis de Kari.  
  
-On va devoir passer la dedans ? Ca conduit où ? demanda Kari, en regardant le conduit sombre.  
  
-Loin des serpents... sourit Yoki.  
  
-A vérifier, répondit Heero en forçant une grille.  
  
Ils descendirent dans une autre salle où le professeur J les attendait.  
  
-Ce n'était pas brillant aujourd'hui...  
  
-Je vous en prie, c'était une partie de plaisir, répliqua Yoki.  
  
-Heero... Ainsi, entre Yoki et Kari, c'est ton frère que tu as choisi... Lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux encerclés par les serpents.  
  
-C'était un choix stratégique, répondit le jeune homme, d'une voix atone.  
  
-Oui, ou affectif, répondit J d'un air pensif. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à la nuit tombée, ajouta le professeur.  
  
Fin du FLASH BACK :  
  
-Oh Je vois. C'est beau ce genre de relation. Fit Duo.  
  
Kari lui sourit.  
  
-Je peux te poser une question Kari ?  
  
-Vas y.  
  
-Et...enfin comment se fait-il que maintenant, Heero et toi soient ennemis avec Yoki ?  
  
-Et bien...  
  
Mais la jeune fille fut coupée dans sa réponse par du bruit derrière la porte. Aussitôt, elle se tut et se releva. Quelqu'un crochetait la serrure. Enfin, il essayait, se dit Duo. Après tout, il était impossible de le faire, il venait d'essayer.  
  
Duo se releva sans bruit et se rapprocha encore un peu de Kari. Il n'y avait plus d'eau sur le sol, seulement quelques nuages de vapeur qui persistaient. La porter s'ouvrit brusquement. Heero était là, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et les fixait tous deux.  
  
Kari se jeta dans ses bras, passant les jambes autour de sa taille et il la maintint contre lui.  
  
-Heero ! Je savais bien que tu viendrais !  
  
Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit sa tête dans son torse. Puis, relevant la tête, avec un sourire malicieux, elle ajouta :  
  
-Comment as tu réussi à ouvrir cette porte ?  
  
Heero leva les yeux, fit un léger sourire et lâcha la jeune fille, s'écartant d'elle. Il avança un peu plus dans la pièce et en fit le tour rapidement du regard.  
  
-J'en étais sûre ! Alors c'est toi qui a appris à Yoki cette technique ? J'hallucine ! Et tu savais comment ouvrir la porte après...  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Bon, allez sortons d'ici, je n'aime pas cet endroit, coupa l'américain.  
  
Il avait été plutôt surpris de l'entrée du japonais, et avait eu un pincement au cœur en voyant l'étreinte de Kari pour Heero. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux définir son sentiment, se dit-il. Un pincement qui lui avait tordu le cœur et avait provoqué une vague de tristesse en lui.  
  
-Ou est-il ? demanda Heero, sans s'occuper de Duo qui venait de sortir.  
  
-Pas loin, je suppose... Il m'attend toujours, répliqua Kari.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-Dîtes, vous voulez pas qu'on sorte de ce lycée? Et puis... Heero, t'es pas censé avoir enlevé Quatre ? Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait et où est-il ? interrogea Duo.  
  
-Quatre va bien.  
  
Heero avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils continuaient à avancer dans les couloirs. Duo le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Duo.  
  
-Il t'expliquera. Rentrons avant que Yoki ne revienne et qu'il ne tente encore de te trancher la gorge, termina Heero en fixant le cou du natté.  
  
Duo posa sa main sur son cou, il n'y avait aucune trace du couteau dont le jeune homme l'avait menacé.  
  
Puis il regarda à nouveau Heero.  
  
-Mais comment sais tu...  
  
Heero ne répondit rien et accéléra sa marche.  
  
Kari choisit alors de répondre à l'américain, voyant qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.  
  
-Ils ont la même manière d'agir, expliqua t-elle.  
  
Duo regarda la jeune fille avec incrédulité, puis Heero qui s'éloignait.  
  
POV Duo  
  
Non, ce n'est pas possible. Heero sait que j'ai été agressé parce qu'il aurait fait la même chose, la cas inversé ? Il fonctionne comme Yoki... Pourtant... pourtant, Heero n'est pas pareil que lui... Il était furieux quand il a appris que Yoki était passé à la planque. Qu'on l'avait confondu avec lui. Qu'on pensait qu'il avait agressé Quatre... Et puis... Maintenant que j'y pense... Pourquoi Yoki m'a t-il dit qu'on s'était vus il y avait à peine un jour ? La dernière fois qu'on s'était vus, c'était il y a trois jours... Duo réfléchit à toute vitesse. Que c'était-il passé la veille ?  
  
Une vision s'imposa alors à son esprit. Heero. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et il s'était fait rejeté. Il avait cru que c'était Heero. Mais n'était-ce pas Yoki ?  
  
Non, il aurait plutôt profité de la situation...  
  
Mais dans quel état son refus m'a mis ? J'étais mort. C'était bien le résultat auquel il souhaitait arriver tout à l'heure, non ? Alors... Il s'était lui-même trahi en le rectifiant tout à l'heure. Yoki venait de commettre sa première erreur. Il avait voulu le détruire de l'intérieur. Et y avait presque réussi. Duo prit une profonde inspiration. Yoki savait maintenant que Duo aimait Heero.  
  
Un point partout.  
  
POV Heero  
  
Heero savait ce que Yoki avait fait. Oui, il le savait, c'était son frère, il savait parfaitement comment il réagissait. Yoki faisait la guerre. A la guerre, pas de cadeau. Et le japonais ne lui épargnait rien, songea Heero, amèrement.  
  
Il avait réussi à disperser les pilotes.  
  
Il avait voulu tuer son coéquipier, puis Kari. Non, il ne voulait pas la tuer. Yoki aimait Kari. D'un amour particulier, mais il l'aimait. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Il voulait juste l'avertir. La tenir à l'écart. Sinon, elle serait déjà morte. Quant à Duo...  
  
« Il n'y a que lui qui soit capable de te faire ça, à toi, Duo...Juste pour me faire souffrir», pensa le jeune japonais.  
  
Il sait que tu es important à mes yeux... Duo... Tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui... Si Kari n'avait pas été là... Et moi, je n'étais pas là, pour toi. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger de Yoki. Maintenant... Tu as failli mourir de froid... dans cette pièce. Kari a évité le pire... Mais tu es blanc, maintenant. Regarde toi, tu trembles et tiens à peine debout. Le froid puis le chaud... Un choc thermique trop important pour ton corps. Il faut que tu te reposes... Et tu continue à te poser des questions, et à parler...  
  
Heero se tourna vers Kari et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Kari se contenta de sourire et de dire :  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira.  
  
Heero émit un léger soupir de soulagement et fit un sourire satisfait.  
  
Duo ne comprenait plus rien. Mais enfin de qui parlaient-ils ? Et puis d'abord c'était quoi cette histoire de pouvoir ? C'est pas possible Kari a sûrement une sorte de pouvoir magique. C'est pas possible que cette eau dans laquelle ils étaient tout à l'heure se réchauffe grâce à cette fille.  
  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait raconter comme idioties des fois quand même, cette histoire de pouvoir magique est complètement stupide. C'était impossible. Complètement irrationnel ! Il y avait certainement une explication logique. Mais bon... De l'eau qui arrive d'on en sait où et qui se transforme comme une fleur, en vapeur... et les cheveux électriques de la jeune fille... Il y avait de quoi douter...  
  
-On sort, oui ? fit Heero le sortant de ses pensées.  
  
Il était apparemment revenu sur ses pas pour les rejoindre.  
  
Duo ne pouvait pas faire un geste.  
  
-Allez Duo ! fit Kari. Elle s'avança vers lui mais eut un vertige et manqua de tomber, mais heureusement, Heero la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser tes pouvoirs, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pour que Duo ne l'entende pas.  
  
-Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Yoki le tuer quand même.  
  
-Non, mais fais attention la prochaine fois.  
  
-Promis, fit la jeune fille en souriant.  
  
Heero déposa un baiser sur le front de Kari et la porta dans ses bras, puis il se tourna vers Duo.  
  
-Allez Duo, on y va.  
  
Mais Duo ne pouvait définitivement pas bouger.  
  
Alors là c'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus supporter ces élans d'affection de Heero envers Kari.  
  
Il était jaloux. Oui, il s'en rendait compte. Un an qu'il essayait de faire rire Heero, de lui faire montrer des preuves d'affection, un an qu'il se battait à ses côtés et lorsque Kari apparaissait... Heero dévoilait tout une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Il avait révélé en quelques jours qu'il n'obéissait pas vraiment aux professeurs et qu'il enquêtait sur eux, mais là... Il s'inquiétait pour elle, la prenait dans ses bras... L'embrassait. A quoi jouait-il enfin ? Et l'autre fois... c'était lui qui l'avait enlacé. Oui, c'était Heero. Mais il ne le considérait que comme un ami. Même si c'était Yoki qui l'avait repoussé la veille, Heero ne l'aimait pas. C'était dur à admettre et Duo dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas pleurer devant le couple heureux qu'il avait devant lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour se calmer. C'était trop ,là. Il fallait vraiment , vraiment qu'il se calme. Il avait failli y passer cette fois, il l'avait senti. Et Kari l'avait sauvé, suivie de Heero. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à détester Kari. Non, la jeune fille était sympathique et elle lui répondait là ou le japonais ne disait rien. Il ne parvenait pas à la détester pour l'amour qu'Heero avait pour elle.  
  
Ils continuèrent de marcher dans les couloirs, se rapprochant de la sortie, et souhaitant éviter les élèves. Ils sortaient définitivement de la vie de ce lycée.  
  
Pendant ce temps le jeune arabe était resté dans sa demeure. Il venait juste de se réveiller et chercha Heero. Il descendit dans la cuisine et y trouva un mot à son attention. Il prit le papier et le lut.  
  
7h37.  
  
Je rentre dans deux heures, fais tes exercices comme hier et tout se passera bien.  
  
Heero  
  
Quatre plia le papier et le mit dans sa poche. Heero avait été vraiment patient avec lui, il s'était montré très compréhensif. Il lui avait d'abord fait faire de nombreux exercices, lui répétant avec la même attention ce qu'il fallait faire. Et lorsque c'était trop dur il s'arrêtait et l'encourageait. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, et il en avaient tous deux conscience. Yoki pouvait d'un moment à l'autre recommencer. Il fallait le repousser. Juste le repousser. L'empêcher de recommencer. Heero était entré à plusieurs reprises dans son cerveau pour calmer le jeu. Quatre savait que Heero n'avait pas cherché à lire dans son esprit. Il ne lui avait rien dit non plus au sujet de son empathie que Quatre évaluait comme très développée. Et le japonais la maîtrisait parfaitement. Tout comme son jumeau. Yoki. Ainsi, c'était l'explication. Un frère jumeau. Heero ne lui en avait pas dit plus, privilégiant l'entraînement. Il ne l'avait lâché que lorsque que Quatre avait formé de nouvelles barrières, et trouvé un moyen de contrer Yoki. Il lui avait ensuite expliqué comment Yoki était parvenu à entrer dans son esprit.  
  
-L'empathie est dangereuse, Quatre. Yoki peut te tuer juste d'une pensée, si tu n'es pas capable de le contrer.  
  
-Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'a pas tué, alors ? Ou tué Trowa, Wufei ou Duo ? avait alors interrogé le petit blond.  
  
-Il ne peut tuer l'un d'entre vous que s'il a trouvé la clé.  
  
-La clé ? Quelle clé ?  
  
-La clé de votre esprit. C'est comme un code si tu veux. Tant qu'il n'a pas percé la personnalité de la personne, il ne peut pas accéder à ses souvenirs, ou faire pression sur son esprit. -Mais il a trouvé ma clé, alors ?  
  
-Oui. Mais il ne te tue pas car tu lui est plus utile manipulé que mort.  
  
-As t-il la clé d'autres membres du groupe ?  
  
-Il a la mienne.  
  
-Pardon ? Il peut te contrôler ?  
  
-Non. Je lui opposerais une résistance trop importante pour qu'il y parvienne. Pour l'instant, la seule personne qui est en danger, c'est toi car tu possède une empathie qui n'est pas très développée. Et Yoki ne s'occupe pas des gens qui n'ont pas d'empathie, ils ne présentent qu'un danger mineur à ses yeux.  
  
-Tu as l'air de bien le connaître...  
  
-C'est mon frère.  
  
Heero avait alors détourné la conversation, la ramenant sur les exercices que Quatre devait faire.  
  
Le jeune arabe passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et s'assit en tailleur sur un tapis. Il se concentra et commença à effectuer ses exercices. Vidant son esprit, il se laissa aller, laissant le repos l'envahir peu à peu. Heero lui avait expliqué comment il fallait s'y prendre.  
  
« Pense à quelque chose qui n'est ni heureux, ni triste. Un espoir auquel tu te raccroches.   
  
-Ca ne marche pas !  
  
-Penses à une certitude. Que personne ne peut t'enlever. Pas une pensée heureuse. Il la sentira. S'il sent tes émotions il te trouvera et recommencera.  
  
-Je pense à la fin de la guerre. Ca ne marche pas ! s'énerva Quatre. Je ne parviens pas à vider mon esprit.  
  
-Non... Pense à Trowa. A Trowa, reprit Heero soudainement.   
  
Et le simple fait de penser à Trowa créa une sorte de sérénité dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Ce n'étais pas un sentiment heureux, car il ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient les sentiments du français à son égard, mais ce n'était pas un sentiment triste. Non, puisqu'il était au moins son ami. Et cette simple certitude le laissa paisible. Une force tranquille l'habitait désormais.  
  
-Comment as tu su que ça me calmerait ? Comment as tu su qu'il était la solution ? »  
  
Heero n'avait pas répondu.  
  
Maintenant, Quatre pensait à Trowa pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Un espoir vivait en lui. Il commença à visualiser les portes. Heero lui avait dit que c'était une représentation de son esprit qu'il voyait. Une représentation inconsciente. Des portes qu'il faut ou ne faut pas ouvrir. C'était simpliste mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas s'y perdre. Les portes étaient grandes mais Quatre ne fut pas impressionné. Il ne fallait pas qu'il manifeste un quelconque sentiment. Et Trowa, la pensée du jeune homme, l'empêchait d'y penser. Il restait en lui comme une force tranquille. Quatre avait confiance en lui.  
  
Il passa les portes et entra. Aussitôt, une odeur de sang envahit ses narines.  
  
Mais Quatre la bloqua. Non, je ne veux pas. Ca ne recommencera pas. Tu n'aura plus d'emprise sur moi. Il restait, résistant et ne voulant pas regarder encore une illusion. Rebelle, il tenait tête au pouvoir qu'il sentait encore en lui. Pour l'instant, il ne sentait aucune pression de la part de Yoki. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Quatre chercha à faire partir le jeune homme de son esprit, à le chasser. Il se révoltait contre la domination de Yoki. Non, il ne pourrais plus jamais entrer ici ! Avec une dernière poussée, Quatre ferma ses portes. Soudain, il se retrouva devant les grandes portes, ouvertes. Encore ! pensa t-il. Mais il recommença avec plus de force cette fois, concentrant toute son énergie pour passer les portes et habiter l'esprit.  
  
Mais il y avait quelque chose qui était différent. Oui, ce n'était pas normal. Il ne sentait pas la présence de Yoki comme une présence hostile cette fois. Non, mais elle était partout. Il la sentait dans chaque coin, près de chaque porte fermée. Mais c'était normal. L'environnement même avait changé. Quatre sentit alors les portes se refermer brusquement, l'acculant. Il se vit alors devant les grandes portes fermées, et revint alors dans le grand salon. Il était allongé, sur le tapis persan près de la cheminée, le souffle court. Trowa n'avait pas été là durant la dernière partie, pendant qu'il était face à ces portes... à cet univers différent du sien. Pourquoi ?  
  
Pendant ce temps, Trowa était dans le hangar à Gundam et faisait quelques réparations sur Heavy Arms.  
  
Il pensait à Quatre, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ce qu'il faisait, tant et si bien qu'il fit une fausse manœuvre avec son tournevis et se blessa la main avec.  
  
-Et merde !!!  
  
Avec rage, il jeta son tournevis au loin, l'instrument émit un bruit métallique quand il percuta la paroi. Il s'était brisé.  
  
Trowa se prit la tête dans les mains et alla s'asseoir dans le cockpit de son gundam.  
  
POV Trowa  
  
J'en ai marre, J'ai l'impression que ça fait une semaine que Heero a enlevé Quatre.  
  
Mais bon sang. Où es tu Quatre ? Est ce que tu vas bien ? Heero pourquoi l'as tu enlevé ? Pourquoi as tu besoin de lui ? T'as intérêt à faire attention à lui. Il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars quand il était encore là, et il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait l'aider a les surmonter. J'espère que tu vas bien Quatre, j'espère franchement que tu vas bien et que Heero prend soin de toi.  
  
Quatre, tu me manques tellement, ton sourire, ta voix et ton rire me manquent atrocement. J'ai besoin de toi Quatre, tiens bon, ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas, je ne le supporterais pas.  
  
C'est grâce à toi que je commence à devenir plus humain, avant je n'avais aucune raison de vivre, je n'avais même pas de nom. Mais maintenant je sais, je suis Trowa Barton, pilote de Gundam, qui voue sa vie aux colonies.  
  
Non... Pas qu'aux colonies, il y a les personnes auxquelles je tiens, comme Catherine, je me bats pour ces personnes.  
  
Et je me bats aussi pour toi Quatre, maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je me rends compte à quel point tu me manques et à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Tu as fais naître certains sentiments dans mon cœur, sentiments qui font à la fois bien tellement de bien, quand je te vois sourire, et tellement de mal quand tu n'es pas là.  
  
Je crois que.... Non je suis sûr que...Je t'aime. Voilà c'est dit. Je t'aime Quatre Raberba Winner. Je t'aime plus que tout, et je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour toi.  
  
Reviens moi vite Quatre, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Il faut que tu reviennes, je t'avouerai ainsi mes sentiments, on se battra ensemble pour la paix, et on vivra heureux. Je te le promets.  
  
Je t'aime, Quatre reviens vite. Heero, ramène le moi. Je ... Ce sera la première fois que j'avouerais mes sentiments... Mais tu mérites cet effort, et je t'aime. N'est ce pas déjà une explication ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. Mais, je ne veux plus vivre dans l'incertitude.  
  
Fin POV Trowa  
  
Le jeune homme entendit des pas approcher mais ne releva pas la tête. Sans doute, Wufei.  
  
Il vit la silhouette se baisser pour ramasser le tournevis et siffler. Ce n'était définitivement pas Wufei. Trowa sauta à bas de son gundam et atterrit juste devant une jeune fille. Elle recula aussitôt de surprise, et lui fit ensuite un sourire. Trowa braquait son arme sur elle.  
  
-Euh... Trowa ? Tu as des yeux verts, une mèche devant l'œil droit, et apparemment, tu as l'air, très ... souple et rapide... J'en déduis que tu es Trowa, le pilote 03 !, sourit la jeune fille en ouvrant grand les bras, comme pour l'accueillir.  
  
En guise de réponse, le jeune français arma son arme.  
  
-Silencieux, hum ? Duo me l'avait dit aussi... Moi, Hilde, Hildie pour les intimes ! ajouta t-elle. Reprenant un air sérieux, elle ajouta : Je viens de la part de G. Il m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un autre coéquipier... Et me voilà !!! C'est pas génial, ça ? Sauf que je suis une coéquipière, mais entre nous tu l'avais déjà remarqué...  
  
-Ton passe, la coupa Trowa.  
  
-Ah oui, je vois, t'es méfiant ? T'as raison, mon gars ! Voilà ! Duo t'as jamais parlé de moi ? Il me déçoit, là, répliqua t-elle en faisant la moue.  
  
Elle lui tendait une feuille, qui avait été pliée en quatre et qu'elle venait de sortir de la poche de son jean. Trowa la détailla rapidement. Un jean délavé, un débardeur moulant rouge et des baskets blanches. Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec de légers reflets bleus à la lumière, coupés assez court, mais gardant une allure féminine et ses yeux d'un très beau bleu clair. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Duo dans ses attitudes, avec son petit air malicieux, et son sans-gêne.  
  
Il prit le papier et le lut rapidement, puis il lui tendit sa feuille.  
  
-Merci, t'es pas très causant, mais Duo m'avait prévenu aussi... Alors, c'est ton armure mobile, ça ? Elle est pas mal... T'as une bonne capacité de tirs avec ça... C'est marrant que ton armure ne reflète pas vraiment ta personnalité... A la voir, on se dit que t'es du genre, je fonce dans le tas... Alors que tu es plus dans la subtilité... Euh... Tu m'écoutes ?  
  
Trowa était reparti sur son armure, vérifiant le niveau d'huile et les derniers systèmes que les professeurs avaient touchés lors de sa petite visite au QG.  
  
-Bon, de toute façon, il paraît qu'on s'y fait... Dis moi, où est Duo ? Je voudrais bien le voir, moi ! -Il est reparti sur son dernier lieu d'infiltration chercher ses affaires, répondit Trowa.  
  
-Tu devrais parler plus souvent, t'as une jolie voix, mais bon... Rha ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Moi je voulais voir Duo ! Bon, et où sont les autres pilotes ? Ou est Heero je-suis-plus-froid-que-la-glace-Yuy et Wufei-j'aime- la-justice-Chang ? Et Quatre ?  
  
-Wufei est dans la planque, Heero et Quatre sont ensemble, répondit le français d'un ton indifférent.  
  
-Ah ? Mais ils font quoi alors ensemble ? interrogea la jeune fille.  
  
Trowa ne répondit rien et retourna sur son armure mobile. Hilde lui tendit le tournevis cassé.  
  
-Tiens, je sais pas ce qu'il t'avait fait mais en tout cas, il ne recommencera pas !  
  
Puis, apercevant la main ensanglanté du jeune homme aux yeux verts elle ajouta:  
  
-Ah, je comprends mieux... Tu devrais aller te soigner...  
  
-Ca ira.  
  
-Si tu le dis... Bon alors, c'est quoi le problème ?  
  
-Quel problème ?  
  
-Si les profs m'ont dit de venir vous prêter main forte, c'est pas pour arroser les plantes dans le jardin ! D'abord, parce qu'elles risqueraient de crever plus tôt que prévu, ensuite parce que je déteste le faire ! Et puis, je suppose qu'il y a un problème pour que les mads fassent appel à du renfort extérieur... Enfin, moi quoi ! En une année, j'ai pas travaillé une seule fois avec vous tous ! Alors, bon, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions...  
  
Trowa ne répondit pas et continua à l'ignorer.  
  
-Ouais... Ben bonjour la compagnie... Au fait... C'est bien toi qui a infiltré les rangs de Oz, non ? Et c'est encore toi qui travaillait dans un cirque comme couverture... J'ai du mal en te voyant, à croire ce que m'a dit Duo... Tu faisais vraiment le clown ?  
  
Trowa leva les yeux au ciel et décida de continuer à ignorer la jeune fille qui parlait, tournait autour de lui, multipliant les remarques, trouvant toujours un petit truc à dire.  
  
-La couleur rouge de ton gundam... c'est toi qui l'a peint ? Tu as choisi cette couleur ? Nan, parce qu'en autre nous, il est voyant... Tu me diras, un gundam, c'est super grand, super lourd, et le but, c'est pas vraiment d'être discret... Mais on sait jamais... En tout cas, regarde, Deathscythe est noir, Wing est blanc, Sandrock est beige... Enfin, par là, quoi, et Shenlong est bleu... Mais toi, c'est rouge... Ils sont tous un peu plus discrets que le tien... Alors, c'est toi qui l'a peint ?  
  
Trowa poussa un soupir et se concentra sur son armure mobile. J'ai jamais autant souhaité que Duo revienne... pensa t-il. Elle va continuer comme ça pendant tout l'après-midi si ça continue...  
  
***********  
  
Wufei était en train de lire un livre de contes et légendes chinoises allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison.  
  
Il leva la tête et se rappela qu'il était seul, Quatre avait été kidnappé par Heero, Trowa était dans le hangar à Gundams, et Duo était retourné sur les lieux de la missions pour récupérer quelques affaires.  
  
Il se leva et descendit dans l'entrée pour aller ouvrir.  
  
-Bonjour Wufei.  
  
-Oh Bonjour Sally. Entre je t'en prie, fit le jeune homme en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Installe toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
  
-Merci, un verre d'eau sera suffisant.  
  
-Je vais te chercher ça. Va t'asseoir dans le salon, je te rejoins.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
La jeune doctoresse s'installa sur le canapé et Wufei revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Wufei s'installa a côté d'elle. Sally regardait son verre d'eau sans rien dire.  
  
-Sally ?  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne bois pas.  
  
-Je suis inquiète, avoua la jeune femme.  
  
Wufei prit le verre et le posa sur la table basse puis lui prit les mains.  
  
-Pourquoi t'inquiètes tu ? demanda t-il après un silence.  
  
-Je suis si inquiète pour vous tous. Pour Quatre qui est loin de nous, pour Heero qui l'a kidnappé car je ne peux pas croire que ce soit un traître, pour Trowa qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même sans Quatre, pour Duo qui n'est plus rien depuis l'absence de Heero, et surtout pour toi Wufei. Tu t'es passablement affaibli, si tu devais repartir en mission, tu ne serais pas opérationnel et tu risquerais de te blesser ou pire encore....  
  
Mais la jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase, car elle avait la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots. Elle se mit à pleurer.  
  
Wufei la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, la berçant et lui caressant doucement sa longue chevelure d'or.  
  
-Chut ma chérie, ça va aller ça va aller... chuchota-t-il.  
  
Mais Sally n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et elle poussait des plaintes déchirantes. Wufei la serra encore plus fort contre lui.  
  
-Oh Wufei ! C'est affreux ! Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Si vite...  
  
-Je ne sais pas moi même Sally.  
  
La jeune femme se détacha de son étreinte et le regarda.  
  
-Moi aussi j'aimerais me battre, tout comme vous. Pour vous aider à gagner cette fichue guerre.  
  
Wufei la regarda tendrement.  
  
-Non Sally ne dis pas de chose pareilles. Les femmes ne doivent pas mener combat.  
  
-Si justement, cette guerre est injuste et j'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour qu'elle s'arrête. Pour que la paix revienne.  
  
Wufei la regarda intensément. Il avait l'impression de revoir sa femme défunte devant lui. Elle aussi voulait se battre pour la justice et elle en était morte. Un sentiment douloureux passa sur son visage et il se recula doucement.  
  
************  
  
Yoki fit un léger sourire. Kari et Duo étaient à présent enfermés dans cette petite pièce. Et si Kari voulait s'en sortir vivante, ou du moins, sauver Duo, il faudrait qu'elle utilise son don. Cela l'affaiblirait pendant quelque temps encore. Même lui, se servir de ses capacités le fatiguait. Et tandis qu'il faisait entrer l'eau dans la pièce, qu'il forçait son esprit à faire couler de l'eau encore et encore plus glaciale que jamais, tandis qu'il concentrait toute son énergie dessus, il pouvait sentir sa force le quitter. Il s'affaiblissait.  
  
Yoki s'assit un moment dans la cafétéria du lycée pour reprendre son souffle. Il était encore en territoire ennemi mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça où il tombait dans les pommes quelques mètres plus loin. Il commanda un verre d'eau et le but avec précaution. Il fallait qu'il continue à faire couler cette eau pendant encore quelques minutes et se serait fini. Normalement, la jeune fille devrait stopper l'eau bientôt. Oui, et une fois qu'elle l'aurait stoppée, elle serait affaiblie. Plus encore que lui. Et il pourrait l'emmener.  
  
C'était trop risqué de l'emmener si elle était encore consciente. C'était Kari quand même. Yoki jeta un œil à sa bras. Elle ne l'avait pas raté. Le sang coulait sous sa veste en cuir, mais il pouvait déjà voir que la blessure était nette. Oui, elle n'était pas mortelle. Juste défensive. Du Kari tout craché, ça.  
  
Le jeune homme s'adossa contre sa chaise et se concentra encore. Il venait d'arrêter de faire couler l'eau, ça ne servait plus à rien. Non, maintenant, il se reposait encore, le temps que Kari sorte de la pièce, si elle y parvenait... Heero lui avait appris la technique à lui mais pas à elle... Ce n'était pas sur qu'elle sache comment faire... Ce qui faciliterait la tâche s'il devait juste la cueillir dans cette pièce. Il y aurait bien Duo dont il faudrait s'occuper... mais il lui suffirait de se faire passer pour Heero. Il n'y verrait que du feu. Quant à Kari, elle ne verra pas la différence tant qu'elle sera affaiblie.  
  
Oui, son plan était parfait.  
  
Yoki attendit calmement que le sang cesse de battre violemment à ses tempes, qu'il retrouve son état d'esprit normal. Il but encore une gorgée d'eau. Soudain, il sentit une forte poussée dans son esprit. Affaibli, il n'eut pas tout de suite le réflexe de couper ses liens. Quelqu'un était dans son esprit. Il sentait sa présence... C'était Quatre. Oui, c'était le petit blond, il reconnaissait sa clé. Sa marque. Il avait apparemment tenté de reprendre le dessus. Mais il était allé trop loin. Jusque dans l'esprit même de son agresseur.  
  
Yoki ressentit encore une violente secousse, sa tête se fit lourde, et il ferma les yeux. Il reprit son calme et referma toutes les portes brutalement. Il jeta dehors, hors de sa vue, l'esprit du jeune empathe et recréa de nouvelles barrières. Sa tête bourdonnait dans tous les sens et il n'entendait plus qu'un brouhahas infernal à ses côtés. Il tenta une dernière fois de reprendre ses esprits, il venait juste de refermer les portes au blond. Définitivement.  
  
Mais la fatigue, l'effort étaient trop fort. Le japonais ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se relever. Il ne pourrait pas emmener Kari aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il sorte de ce campus. Qu'il reprenne des forces. Il s'était jugé trop fort. Il n'était pas assez préparé. Yoki s'appuya à sa chaise et sortit de la cafétéria, en marchant doucement. Tout tournait autour de lui et il ne restait debout que grâce à ses réflexes. Il se retrouva soudain face à face avec Kari. Elle s'appuyait sur Heero, et derrière suivait Duo. Yoki sentit toute la colère et la tristesse de celui-ci, et il referma bien vite son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de lire dans le jeune homme. Heero s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Mais Yoki n'eut bientôt plus de forces.  
  
Le jeune homme s'évanouit d'un coup, s'effondrant au sol.  
  
A suivre... 


	8. Explications

Titre : Sang et révélations  
  
Auteurs : Yuna Chan et Clôtho, toujours les mêmes, et oui^^ !  
  
Source : Gundam Wing...^^  
  
Genre : Angst (C'est Duo, ça... ) Yaoi, action, romance, surnaturel, lemon  
  
Couples : Toujours pas... à venir, à venir, on y travaille.... Mais ça arrive...  
  
Disclaimers : L'univers, les personnages, tout ça ne nous appartient pas. Par contre, le scénario, et puis Yoki et Kari, nous appartiennent.  
  
Petite note des auteurs : Un chapitre de plus ! Entre le bac français oral et les contrôles, dur à faire mais bon... Il est écrit !! Oui, il est là, sous vos yeux, enfin ! le chapitre 8 ! ET dedans, vous allez apprendre des tas des choses !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Alakena : Salut ! Ouah, je pensais pas que cette fic te ferait pleurer... Criminel, tu crois... C'est peut être pour ça qu'on est dans la clandestinité avec Yuna alors... lol Enfin, bref, voilà la suite... Et ta review est touchante, je pensais vraiment pas que tu pleurerais... gros bisous !  
  
Law-sama : Voilà la suite... Du 1x2 ? Ou ça ? lol Bon, voilà la concrétisation d'un de tes souhaits, a toi de deviner lequel... Et merci pour le superbe travail^^. Kisu  
  
Yuki-san3 : Ca fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle lectrice^^. Tout lu d'un coup ? t'as du courage, là... Bon, le angst, ça se calme sur ce chapitre... nan ? ben lis, tu verras bien... lol Pour la fin heureuse des bishos... euh, c'est vers la fin... tout tout à la fin^^. Yoki est pas vraiment d'accord pour le lynchage... enfin tu verras bien quoi^^. Pour Wufei et Sally... Tu trouves ? Ben de toute façon, Sally apparaît pas dans ce chapitre alors bon...  
  
Poufette : Bon pour Yoki... Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous contre lui? Lol Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est un méchant qui veut tuer tout le monde... Bon, on va pas le faire crever... Juste le faire parler lol Les fics coupées au mauvais moment, c'est normal^^ C'est les auteuses qui sont sadiques... niak niak naik^^. Ouais !!! Tu m'a enfin laissé un mot ! Je me sentais seule effectivement... lol Nan, je déconne, je comprends parfaitement, t'inquiète pas^^. « Une fic exceptionnelle »... j'aime beaucoup tes compliments... lol On se sent génial après^^. Bon, sinon, pas de problème, je la surveille, Yuna^^. Lol Enfin, à mon avis c'est plutôt le contraire mais bon...^^. Sinon, voilà la suite, bonne lecture et bisous^^.  
  
Misao girl :Ouais! T'as pas oublié la review!^^ Bon après que fanfiction t'ai embêté... J'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre tranquille ! lol Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on a échappé à la mort en épargnant Duo... Et puis... On a une petite surprise pour toi... Voilà, c'est tout à la fin mais je pense perso que tu vas être contente... gros bisous et bonne lecture.  
  
Yami-Rose1 : Nous sommes pour l'épargnage des ongles, ne t'inquiète pas^^. Bon, ok, sauf les miens, mais c'est les miens... lol Et non, Duo n'y passe pas encore... lol Heero c'est Heero, il est un peu bouleversé le pauvre ! Mais tu vas voir, il va être moins indifférent, là^^. Bon, y a pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre... voyons ce que va devenir Yoki... ben tu n'as plus qu'à lire^^. Lol Tu sais que tu spécules bien quand même ? Tu as la même logique que nous^^.  
  
Squallinou : Bon, ça ne bouge toujours pas... lol C'est un chapitre euh... Où tout le monde parle quoi... Mais bon, malgré une bonne préférence pour la fin du chapitre... héhéhéhé, ben je te souhaite une bonne lecture^^ ! Si les choses s'arrangent entre les g-boys ? C'est entre de bonnes voies... ^^ Gros poutous ma ptite Ichy.  
  
Chapitre 8 : Explications  
  
Le téléphone portable de Trowa retentit dans toute la maison. Avec rapidité, le français répondit.  
  
-Barton.  
  
-Trowa ? C'est Quatre, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
  
-Quatre ? ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter.  
  
-Oui, je t'appelle, c'est parce que je suis à la gare et que j'aimerais que tu passes me chercher... je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te joindre plus tôt...  
  
-Mais qu'est qui t'es arrivé ? Heero t'avait enlevé ! Comment va tu ?  
  
Le jeune arabe eut un petit rire devant le flot de questions du français qui n' étaient pas habituel venant du jeune homme...  
  
-Je vais très bien, vraiment. En fait, Heero jouait la comédie. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps à refaire un entraînement alors qu'il y a beaucoup plus urgent. Je peux contrôler mes visions maintenant, tu sais ? Il m'a appris à les contrôler.  
  
-Il t'a ?  
  
-Je me doute que tu ne comprends rien... Viens me chercher s'il te plait, il faut que je rentre au plus vite et Heero est parti en vitesse ce matin... Je t'expliquerais tout, c'est promis. Je suis à la gare de Gardferie à trois kilomètres de...  
  
-Je connais, je serais là dans une demie heure, le coupa le jeune homme.  
  
Heero portait avec aisance le corps de son jumeau, tandis que derrière lui suivaient Kari et Duo.  
  
-Heero, qu'est ce qu'on en fait ? Tu le ramènes à J ? demanda Kari au bout d'un moment de silence.  
  
-Il n'en est pas question, répondit le japonais aussitôt.  
  
-Ben, tu vas en faire quoi alors ?  
  
-Le ramener à la planque. Il y restera prisonnier le temps qu'il faudra, répondit Heero d'une voix dure.  
  
-Tu vas essayer de le faire parler sur Oz ? interrogea l'américain en se rapprochant du japonais.  
  
Kari et Heero se regardèrent et firent un signe négatif de la tête.  
  
-Oh, je vois, je suppose que lui non plus ne craint pas les tortures physiques ou mentales ?  
  
Les deux autres ne lui répondirent rien et Duo soupira.  
  
-Mais pourquoi on le garde alors ? Enfin, au moins, tu pourras expliquer à Wufei que tu n'es pas un traître.  
  
-C'est ce qu'il croit ? l'interrompit Kari d'un air incrédule.  
  
-Ben, depuis qu'il a vu Yoki dans sa cellule, oui, expliqua le natté.  
  
-Soka. (1)  
  
Ils étaient maintenant dans la voiture que Duo avait prise quelques heures plus tôt. Heero conduisait avec plus de rapidité que lui, ce que Duo n'aurait jamais cru, il avait pensé qu'il appuyait à fond la dernière fois. L'américain ne voyait dévoiler que des formes de couleur en guise de voitures, et les lignes blanches des autoroutes défilaient avec une vitesse surprenante. C'était à se demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu d'accidents. Heero évitait les voitures grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés, mais c'était souvent de justesse. Kari ne semblait pas inquiète, mais Duo préféra mettre sa ceinture par précaution.  
  
En trois quart d'heures, ils arrivèrent à la planque. Lorsqu' Heero entra, ce fut Quatre qui l'accueillit, avec un petit sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit lorsqu'il vit le corps qu'il portait.  
  
-C'est... C'est lui ?  
  
Duo entra à ce moment là et hocha la tête doucement.  
  
Puis il prit le jeune blond dans ses bras.  
  
-Quatre ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! On s'inquiétait pour toi, tu sais ! Enfin, moi je savais qu'Heero ne te ferait pas de mal mais quand même...  
  
-J'aurais du vous appeler plus tôt, je suis désolé, répondit l'arabe avec un sourire confus. C'est Trowa qui est venu me chercher à la gare, tu vois, je vais très bien, continua t-il dans un sourire.  
  
Le frigo s'ouvrit derrière eux, faisant sursauter Quatre car Heero, Yoki et Duo se trouvaient face à lui. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à une jeune fille.  
  
-J'ai besoin de glace, expliqua celle-ci devant les regards interrogateurs. Pour mes bleus, fit-elle en montrant le sachet de glace. Elle se l'appliqua sur le visage, là où Yoki l'avait frappé lorsqu'il s'étaient battus.  
  
-Mais... Qui êtes vous ? interrogea Quatre.  
  
-Oh, désolée ! J'ai oublié de me présenter... Heero t'aurait pu le faire quoi ! se plaignit la jeune fille gentiment. Je m'appelle Kari Takeshi ! Enchantée de te connaître, Quatre.  
  
Elle lui tendit la main qui ne portait pas le sachet de glace et la lui serra.  
  
-Mais... Mais qui es tu au juste ? interrogea le jeune arabe.  
  
-Je suis... Une vielle connaissance de Heero ? Sa meilleure amie ? Sa petite copine ? fit –elle avec un clin d'œil. En tout cas, on se connaît très bien tous les deux, c'est sûr ! termina t-elle en riant.  
  
-Mais... Comment ?  
  
-Je sors tout droit des écuries de J ! Comme Heero et Yoki quoi... On a fait notre entraînement ensemble, précisa t-elle.  
  
-Mais pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous as pas rejoint plus tôt, tu as l'air d'être de notre côté... Je ne comprends pas...  
  
-Disons que j'ai eu... heu... Un problème technique ? Je suis devenue amnésique après un accident et comme monsieur me croyait morte, ben j'ai continué mon chemin jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de tout ce que j'avais perdu, continua t-elle en désignant Heero du menton.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Heero avait allongé Yoki sur le canapé, sachant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt. Il n'ajouta rien aux déclarations de la jeune fille.  
  
Duo intervint à un moment donné.  
  
-Enfin, voilà pour les présentations ! J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien et tu verras Quatre... Kari est beaucoup plus bavarde qu'Heero.  
  
-Oui, tout ce que j'espère c'est que je ne devrais pas faire ce discours pour chaque pilote, soupira la jeune fille d'un air faussement ennuyé.  
  
-Ce ne sera pas la peine, coupa Wufei qui avait tout entendu de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé, attendant d'en savoir plus. Les révélations de la jeune fille et le corps évanoui de Yoki, venait de le convaincre de l'intégrité du japonais. L'arrivée de Quatre avait déjà ébranlé ses convictions sur la traîtrise d'Heero.  
  
-Oui, pas la peine pour nous non plus, intervint Hilde d'un air joyeux.  
  
Trowa la suivait de près. Eux aussi avaient écouté la jeune fille et avaient plus ou moins compris la vérité. Quatre leur avait révélé plus tôt ce que Heero lui avait réellement fait et ils étaient convaincus.  
  
-Hildie ! s'écria Duo en se jetant dans ses bras.  
  
-Hilde a rejoint l'équipe sur ordre des mads. Elle est ok, dit Trowa en s'adressant à Heero.  
  
-Oh, Duo, tes précisions étaient parfaites, tout le monde est comme tu me l'a décrit ! C'était trop facile de les reconnaître ! fit –Hilde avec un clin d'œil, ignorant ce que Trowa disait.  
  
Elle regarda Heero un moment et hocha la tête doucement.  
  
-Mais c'est qu'il est bien foutu notre soldat parfait ! Tu m'avais caché ça toi ! fit elle en levant un doigt accusateur sur Duo, tout en détaillant Heero de haut en bas avec un regard intéressé.  
  
A la grande surprise des autres, Heero ne détourna pas le regard, et ne rougit pas. Enfin, ça aurait été une réaction logique. Quoique pour le soldat parfait, il aurait pu être indifférent à tout ça. Mais non. Le jeune homme releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce fut Hilde qui détourna le regard la première. Il avait un petit sourire mystérieux que l'américain ne lui avait jamais vu. Le japonais reporta son attention sur Yoki et le fixa pendant un moment.  
  
Le regard de Hilde se porta ensuite sur Kari puis vers Yoki. Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et s'exclama :  
  
-Mince ! Mais comment vous faîtes pour ne pas confondre ? Il te ressemble trop Heero ! Si ça se trouve c'est peut être Heero qui est assommé et Yoki qui est devant nous... Vous affolez pas, je plaisantais ! Mais vous vous ressemblez beaucoup... murmura la jeune allemande en fixant Heero.  
  
-En fait, ils se ressemblent même dans la vie, expliqua Kari en riant. C'est trop dur de les reconnaître, s'ils ont décidé de vous faire croire qu'ils sont l'autre.  
  
-Mais comment tu fais alors ? interrogea Duo, soudain intéressé.  
  
-Mystère ! sourit Kari en regardant Heero. En fait, je crie : Heero ! Et je vois bien qui est le premier qui se retourne, continua t-elle en riant.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna enfin vers elle et regarda chaque personne présente. Wufei le salua d'un mouvement de tête respectueux quand il le fixa, s'excusant de la méprise. Trowa fit un sourire, Quatre lui répondit par le même regard, Hilde lui fit un large sourire, imitée par Duo quelques temps après. Kari le regarda avec ce sourire particulier qu'il lui connaissait depuis son enfance.  
  
-Il faut l'attacher à une chaise où il s'échappera, dit Heero coupant net l'ambiance qui s'installait.  
  
-Heero, il est évanoui... remarqua Quatre.  
  
-Et alors ? Il l'est pour l'instant, mais s'il se réveille... répliqua Kari aussitôt.  
  
-Je vais me changer, fit brusquement Heero.  
  
-Je te suis, répondit la jeune fille en enjambant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escaliers pour rejoindre le japonais qui était déjà monté.  
  
-Bon, je m'occupe de l'attacher, Trowa, tu pourrais me trouver de la corde bien solide ? enchaîna Duo en les regardant partir.  
  
-Je vais te chercher ça, répondit le français en hochant la tête.  
  
-On ne prévient pas les mads alors ? intervint Hilde.  
  
-Pas la peine, dit Quatre en secouant la tête.  
  
-Je crois qu'Heero n'apprécierait pas, ajouta Duo après un silence.  
  
-Tu as sans doute raison, fit Wufei en s'asseyant sur une chaise, près de Yoki.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas. Il a quoi de si terrible ce Yoki pour qu'on l'attache même endormi ? intervint Hilde.  
  
-Tu verras bien assez tôt, répondit Duo après un regard au japonais sur le canapé.  
  
-Allez ! Dîtes moi, je suis sur cette affaire maintenant moi ! protesta la jeune fille.  
  
-As-tu déjà vu Heero au combat ? l'interrogea Quatre d'une voix innocente.  
  
-Non... J'ai entendu les rumeurs par contre... Les rangs de Oz le craignent pas mal, répondit Hilde en hésitant.  
  
-Yoki a eu le même entraînement que lui. Il est aussi performant, la coupa Duo en fixant le mur devant lui.  
  
-Attache le bien alors, fit l'allemande en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au malade.  
  
Dans sa chambre, Heero ouvrit son armoire et sembla chercher quelque chose. Il en sortit une arme et la rangea dans son jean.  
  
Kari s'approcha de lui, et passa ses bras autour de lui. Le japonais se retourna lentement et la prit dans ses bras, dans un geste de réconfort. La jeune fille releva la tête et fixa son regard bleu pâle dans le sien.  
  
Elle approcha ses lèvres doucement, pour l'embrasser. Mais une fois encore, le jeune homme détourna la tête.  
  
-Heero, tu n'as plus à rien à craindre maintenant, soupira Kari en nouant ses bras sur les hanches du japonais.  
  
-...  
  
-Je t'avais demandé... Te souviens tu de ce que je t'avais demandé ? interrogea la jeune fille ne plongeant son regard dans les yeux cobalt de celui qui lui faisait face.  
  
-Non, tu ne t'en souviens pas , je le lis dans ton regard, sourit Kari.  
  
-J'aime une ombre, Heero. Je n'ai plus jamais vu cette lueur dans tes yeux, plus depuis ce que J a fait. Je lisais dans tes yeux... Heero, je ne te reconnaissais que lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux... mais aujourd'hui, même seuls, tu m'évites.  
  
Heero baissa les yeux avant de répondre :  
  
-Je ne t'évite pas Kari. Je ne sais pas ce que attends de moi.  
  
-Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Fais moi confiance, je ne te montrerais que mes souvenirs. Les meilleurs à mon cœur.  
  
Heero recula involontairement mais se reprenant il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et la laissa faire. Posant ses mains sur les temps du jeune homme, elle le ramena quelques années plus tôt.  
  
Flash back :  
  
Kari se releva péniblement. Son souffle était court et elle ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle. Elle cracha à terre la salive qu'elle ne parvenait plus à avaler. Du sang sortit de sa bouche et elle jura intérieurement. Elle devait certainement avoir quelques côtes cassées.  
  
Pas étonnant quand on regardait le molosse qui lui faisait face. Cette fois- ci, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de prendre d'armes, et son agilité ne lui était d'aucun secours contre l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle évitait ses coups avec difficultés, et ne pouvait pas l'approcher et le frapper sans se prendre en retour un coup violent qui la projetait contre un mur. Ca faisait cinq fois qu'elle en faisait l'expérience.  
  
Kari continua de tourner autour de son ennemi.  
  
J lui avait donné l'ordre de la tuer. Un mercenaire qui vendait sa vie.  
  
L'adolescente sentait toute la douleur et la fatigue envahir son corps. Lui aussi semblait essoufflé mais il gardait des réflexes étonnants et rien ne semblait l'atteindre.  
  
Il avait l'expérience. Elle, la détermination.  
  
Fixant son regard sur son objectif, elle reprit le combat. L'homme la repoussa et lui asséna un coup magistral dans le ventre. Elle resta à terre, le ventre plus douloureux que jamais.  
  
Il s'approchait d'elle quand il fut violemment bousculé en arrière.  
  
-Les renforts arrivent ! s'exclama un certain japonais de sa connaissance.  
  
Le mercenaire se mit face à son nouvel assaillant et se prépara à combattre. Le jeune homme lui envoya plusieurs coups de poing dans la poitrine, le forçant à reculer et lui faucha les pieds dans une balayette. Attrapant l'homme par sa chemise dégoulinante de sueur, il l'envoya valser contre le mur la tête la première.  
  
Le crâne fendu, le mercenaire tituba quelques instants mais il n'abandonna pas le combat et se remit en position défensive. Le sang dégoulinait à présent sur son front. Le jeune homme fit un sourire et lui fit signe d'avancer, le provoquant.  
  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut la charge du mercenaire. Le japonais eut tout juste le réflexe de se décaler vers la droite. Mais là encore l'homme avait prévu sa réaction. Il attrapa le bras de l'adolescent profitant de l'élan de celui-ci pour l'éviter, et l'élança à son tour contre le mur. Mais il ne le jeta pas contre le même mur.  
  
Le japonais fut propulsé le dos contre le mur, qui n'était pas vraiment lisse. Il se détacha assez vite, avec un grognement d'insatisfaction et Kari vit le sang couler de son débardeur vert. Regardant le mur, elle vit avec horreur que le japonais venait de se prendre dans le dos un bout de verre coupé, le mur étant jonché de débris tranchants, autre charmante attention déposée là par le professeur J, se dit-elle.  
  
Elle tenta de se relever pour aider le blessé, mais la jeune fille vit alors le sol tourner autour d'elle, et une brusque montée de sang remonta à sa bouche. Son regard se voila un instant et elle lutta pour rester consciente.  
  
Le japonais se battait avec plus de force que jamais contre le mercenaire. Son adversaire n'était pas facile à battre mais il était plus épuisé que lui. Le sang lui bouchait la vue sur certain coins, et le jeune homme en profitait dès que l'occasion se présentait. A un moment donné, il courut droit sur l'homme qui trop fatigué pour réagir ne recula pas et le japonais s'accrocha à son corps.  
  
Ne prêtant pas attention aux coups que lui infligeait la brute, le jeune homme se saisit de sa nuque et brisa net le cou dans un craquement sinistre. Il se laissa retomber à terre, ignorant le corps qui gisait, mort.  
  
Il se baissa et releva la jeune fille avec une infinie douceur.  
  
-Ca va aller ? lui demanda t-il.  
  
-Je crois, oui... Je dois avoir une ou deux côtes cassés.  
  
-On va soigner tout ça. Kari, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas abattu tout de suite ?  
  
-Pas eu le temps... Je sors de cinq heures de test de J. Je suis crevée. Alors l'autre qui m'est tombé dessus...  
  
-Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas.  
  
La jeune fille se raccrocha encore un peu à lui. Elle était littéralement suspendue à lui, et il la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ignorant son dos blessé.  
  
Il sortirent de la pièce et le japonais l'emmena immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Mais celle-ci était déserte. Le japonais enleva le T-shirt de la jeune fille, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser et lui fit un bandage serré sous son soutien-gorge.  
  
Elle ne cria pas lorsqu'elle sentit la bande se resserrer, contrôlant la douleur. Le jeune homme enleva ensuite sans précaution son propre débardeur, dévoilant un trou noir dans son dos. Le sang coulait de plus en plus abondamment et la jeune fille appliqua une compresse sur la blessure. Elle le pansa doucement, et découvrit la profonde marque qui resterait à jamais gravée dans son dos. Puis, elle lui fit un pansement et il se retourna, lui faisant face.  
  
-Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute si tu es blessé.  
  
Le garçon haussa les épaules.  
  
-J'en ai vu d'autres.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit médical et le jeune homme prit place à ses côtés.  
  
-Combien de temps avant que J ne nous redonne une mission ? interrogea la jeune fille.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Cinq ou dix minutes. Peut-être demain. On ne sait jamais avec lui.  
  
-Alors ne perdons pas de temps, répliqua Kari en regardant le japonais avec un tout nouveau regard.  
  
Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs de désir et semblaient se perdre dans les siens. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune fille lui fit face entièrement laissant les bras du japonais autour de son cou.  
  
Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kari. Elle les entrouvrit doucement, laissant la langue du japonais caresser la sienne. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et la jeune fille glissa sa main dans les cheveux bruns du garçon. Elle se rapprocha de lui encore un peu et le jeune homme se laissa faire. Il posa ses mains sur sa peau, dans son cou et les descendit vers la fine dentelle.  
  
Il se séparèrent, le souffle court, et Kari ne put empêcher une grimace de passer furtivement sur son visage.  
  
-Tu as encore mal aux côtes, remarqua le japonais avec un sourire triste.  
  
-Embrasse moi encore, lui répondit la jeune fille, rapprochant son visage.  
  
Le jeune homme déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes de nouveau mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Il se contenta de les sentir brûlantes et abandonnées à lui.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu aies plus mal encore, reprit –il après le baiser.  
  
-Je veux avoir mal, et me sentir vivre. Je veux sentir la vie en moi. Je pourrais mourir demain, ou même toi. Je te veux, chuchota la jeune fille.  
  
Le garçon la regarda un moment et l'embrassa avec plus de passion. Les lèvres de la jeune fille se firent plus avides, plus pressantes, et le japonais y répondit avec ardeur. Elle se raccrochait à lui désespérément, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte de chair.  
  
Le japonais dessina les formes de son corps, la déposant avec délicatesse sur la table de l'infirmerie. Il passa une main caressante le long de ses côtes, faisant attention à ne pas la blesser, et se colla à la jeune fille. Bougeant les hanches contre celles de Kari, il s'allongea sur elle, ne cessant de faire glisser ses doigts contre son corps. Il passa une main sous son soutien gorge, et le dégrafa lentement.  
  
Faisant glisser ses doigts le long de ses seins, il les prit délicatement entre ses doigts comme une fleur trop fragile pour être vraiment prise dans une main. Arquant son corps contre celui du jeune homme elle passa ses mains dans le dos du japonais, caressant sa peau nue, chaque muscle qui jouait sous ses doigts. Le garçon l'embrassa encore sur la bouche et ils mélangèrent leurs souffles jusqu'à ne plus en avoir.  
  
Le souffle court, Kari se détacha du garçon et se décala lentement. Allongés tous deux sur le côté, ils se regardèrent un instant avant de continuer. Les yeux ne reflétaient plus que du désir, et Kari sentit son corps s'enflammer lorsqu'elle sentit le regard brûlant du jeune homme parcourir sa poitrine nue puis remplaça son regard cobalt par ses lèvres, puis sa langue. Kari gémit de plaisir. L'effet produisait une onde de chaleur dans tout son corps. Puis il plongea ses yeux cobalts dans les yeux bleus de son amante. Il l'admira, les pupilles dilatées par le désir, les joues et les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers tendres et passionnés. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés lors de leurs ébats, s'étendant autour d'elle comme une mer de fils d'or, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Ses mèches effleuraient ses épaules à chaque mouvement du corps, laissant une tendre caresse sur sa peau.  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de le contempler à son tour, gardant précieusement enfermé chaque détail de ce corps si parfait. Le japonais la reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore, réchauffant leurs deux corps.  
  
-Je veux un enfant de toi, chuchota t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence et rapprocha son bassin de celui de la jeune fille. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il fit glisser le pantalon de la jeune fille le long de ses cuisses, découvrant ensuite ses longues jambes fines.  
  
Kari se rapprocha encore plus du jeune homme, et passa ses mains dans le short du garçon. Elle le fit glisser à son tour, s'attardant sur les zones sensibles du japonais, et ôta son boxer par la même occasion. Il se frotta lentement à elle, et retira le dernier rempart de la jeune fille à la nudité. Ils se retrouvaient nus l'uns contre l'autre. Aucune gène ne vint les troubler et ils le japonais se plaça au dessus de la jeune fille avec douceur.  
  
L'embrassant encore, il approfondit leur baiser, cherchant sa langue, se noyant dans un océan de sensations. Kari rapprocha son bassin encore plus du jeune homme, elle ondulait sous lui, l'incitant à la pénétrer mais il prit tout son temps, avant de s'exécuter. Ecartant les jambes et les nouant autour des hanches du japonais Kari accentua le contact, et le jeune homme la pénétra.  
  
Les yeux ouverts, ils s'arrêtèrent encore un instant, savourant ce moment de plénitude. Mais bientôt, les mouvements reprirent, leurs balancement, ondulations se faisant en même temps, d'un même élan, plus rapidement, leur souffles se mêlaient, s'entrecroisaient tandis que leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, dans une multitude de sensations plus agréables les une que les autres. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils savouraient leur proximité, les yeux dans les yeux, s'embrassant à s'en couper le souffle pendant l'acte.  
  
Le japonais se libéra dans un dernier souffle, en même temps que Kari atteignait le firmament. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, gardant cette sensation de bien être en eux, ils étaient tout simplement bien ensembles.  
  
Kari déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de reposer la tête contre l'oreiller, regardant son amant se séparer d'elle doucement. Il ne lui avait à aucun moment fait mal, prenant garde à ses côtes blessées. S'embrassant une dernière fois, les adolescents se relevèrent, se rhabillant. Le japonais avait un regard tendre et doux à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle.  
  
-Je préfères que tu ne dises rien à Yoki, chuchota Kari, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Le silence lui répondit et il fut brisé quelques secondes plus tard, surprenant la jeune fille.  
  
-Je ne dirais rien, soupira le jeune homme d'un air sombre.  
  
-Heero, ça ne va pas ?  
  
-Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller retrouver Yoki. Il a peut être besoin de moi, tout comme toi, reprit le jeune homme d'un ton détaché.  
  
Il se leva et commença à sortir, attrapant son débardeur au passage.  
  
-Attends ! fit la jeune fille en lui touchant le bras.  
  
Le garçon se retourna, lui faisant face.  
  
-Je t'aime, Heero.  
  
-Moi aussi, souffla le jeune homme.  
  
Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et tourna les talons. La tête lui tourna et la jeune fille fut obligée de se rasseoir, ne comprenant pas trop la réaction du japonais. Frissonnante, elle remit son T-shirt avec précaution et s'allongea sur le lit. Il fallait qu'elle se repose un peu avant les prochaines épreuves.  
  
Fin du Flash back  
  
-Ce n'était pas moi, murmura le japonais d'un ton sérieux après avoir vu ce que Kari lui avait envoyé.  
  
-C'était toi, j'en suis sûre ! Et je t'aime encore. Est ce que c'est parce que tu m'a crue morte que tu m'a oubliée ? protesta la jeune fille en baissant la tête.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Non, je n'ai jamais fait ça, j'en suis sûr, répondit Heero après une courte réflexion.  
  
Le japonais enleva son T-shirt, et lui présenta son dos, comme preuve de ce qu'il disait.  
  
-Tu vois je n'ai aucune marque ! Pas de cicatrice. Le mur, je l'ai évité et j'ai fait cette épreuve seul. .  
  
Kari passa ses doigts sur la peau parfaite, entre les omoplates et descendit à l'endroit précis où la déchirure devait être. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ce qui c'était passé quelques années plus tôt.  
  
-Heero, je...  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna et prit son visage entre ses mains.  
  
-Gomen... Je suis désolé, Kari. Ce n'était pas moi.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Kari se jeta dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans le cou du japonais. Celui-ci la laissa faire, resserrant sa prise sur elle et posant son menton sur ses cheveux.  
  
-Heero, alors, j'aime...  
  
Duo arriva à ce moment là, pour les prévenir que le déjeuner était servi, et les surprit.  
  
Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, il ouvrit grand la bouche, avant de faire un large sourire, et d'annoncer :  
  
-Allez, les deux tourtereaux, Quatre, vient de finir de préparer le repas, c'est à table !  
  
Devant le regard du couple, il ajouta en riant à moitié :  
  
-Ok, je repars, je vous laisse tranquille !  
  
Il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'y adossa. Fermant les yeux il se laissa doucement glisser vers le bas.  
  
Ce n'était pas vrai... L'américain fit un sourire triste. Au moins, Kari devait-elle être heureuse. Heero aussi sans doute. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir malheureux devant ce nouveau couple.  
  
Car c'était un couple, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il s'apprêtaient à passer à l'acte quand Duo était arrivé... Ils étaient si près et pourquoi Heero aurait-il enlever son haut si ce n'est pour ? Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et regarda le sol.  
  
Heero était si beau. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec Kari, il n'avait pu s'empêcher, malgré la situation, de le trouver désirable. Son corps était parfait.  
  
J'aurais tellement aimé être à la place de Kari à ce moment là. Etre contre, toi, sentir la chaleur de ton corps, tes bras qui me serrent et le contact de ta peau nue sous mes doigts...  
  
Duo se redressa, et remettant son masque de joker, il descendit vers la cuisine rejoindre les autres pilotes.  
  
Dans la chambre, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent brusquement à l'annonce de Duo et quand celui-ci fut réparti, Heero commença à parler :  
  
-Tu devrais te changer, tu est trempée.  
  
-Tu ne m'as pas sauvé, murmura la jeune fille en réponse.  
  
-Pas ce jour là, non, répondit Heero.  
  
Il enfila son haut et prit les mains de Kari.  
  
-Ecoute, maintenant que Yoki est là, tu pourrais aller lui parler tout à l'heure et régler ça, ne ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, je vais me changer, fit la jeune fille en désignant ses vêtements mouillés.  
  
Heero hocha la tête , regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille, descendit les escaliers et entra dans la salle à manger. Yoki était attaché à une chaise, dans le coin du salon, et n'était toujours pas réveillé. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la table et s'assit à sa place habituelle, face à Trowa. Hilde s'était placée à côté de Duo et il y avait une place de libre pour Kari à côté. Heero regarda Yoki un moment et revint à la table. Hilde était partie dans une description très détaillée du retour de Quatre.  
  
-Et alors, il est rentré dans la grande maison... T'aurais vu la tête de Wufei ! Je crois bien que Trowa ne lui avait pas expliqué qui il allait chercher... Enfin, Wuwu a ouvert grand les yeux, et l'a regardé comme si c'était un revenant ! T'aurais vraiment du voir ça, Duo. T'as manqué quelque chose, c'est sûr. Et je te raconte pas les tonnes de questions qu'il lui a posé !Quatre n'avait même pas le temps de lui répondre ! Enfin, Wufei n'était pas le seul à être content du retour de Quatre... Trowa a même fait un sourire à un moment quand Quatre arrivait plus à en placer une !  
  
La jeune fille éclata de rie à ce souvenir.  
  
-Nan ? Tro, T'as fait un sourire ! Mais pourquoi j'étais pas là !! Un an que j'attends ça ! c'est vraiment injuste, soupira l'américain d'un air faussement attristé.  
  
Le plat était servi maintenant et comme d'habitude, Trowa mangeait le pain. Heero lui jeta un vague coup d'œil avant de regarder vers les escaliers. Kari descendit enfin, et le japonais croisa son regard. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et un sourire et s'approcha de la table. Elle avait passé un baggy et portait un T-shirt à manche longues sous un autre à manches courtes. Elle s'était séchée les cheveux qu'elle avait rattachés sous son shuriken.  
  
Quatre la regarda descendre avant de remarquer.  
  
-Elle ressemble beaucoup à Réléna...  
  
-Sauf que question physique, je suis plus sportive qu'elle ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant.  
  
-Oui, et tu as d'autres particularités... Il faudrait éclaircir tout ça, vous ne croyez pas ? commença Duo plus sérieusement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? demanda Heero en le fixant.  
  
-Et bien... d'abord, comment ça se fait que Kari ait retrouvé la mémoire aussi vite... Une amnésie ne se guérie pas par un simple regard, même Trowa peut en témoigner !  
  
Le français jeta un coup d'œil a l'américain, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on étale ainsi son non-passé.  
  
-Comme je l'ai dit à Quatre nous possédons tous les trois une empathie assez puissante... commença Heero.  
  
-Tu lui as ouvert la porte... murmura Quatre.  
  
-Exactement intervint Kari. Puis, elle s'adressa à toute la table   
  
-En fait, Heero a en quelque sorte pénétré mon esprit. J'ai eu mon amnésie après un choc psychologique et une altération de mon cerveau suite à un accident... En gros, l'accident m'a marqué. Et je l'ai oublié inconsciemment après mon coma. Quand je me suis réveillée je ne me souvenais plus de mon enfance... J'ai été au lycée conformément aux lois en vigueur dans ce pays... Jusqu'à ce qu' Heero me croise. Il a pénétré dans mon cerveau et a débloqué mon système de protection.  
  
-Ben voilà, c'est tout simple expliqué comme ça aussi ! soupira l'américain.  
  
-Je suppose que tu as d'autres questions... intervint Kari doucement.  
  
-Oui... Comment tu as fait ça dans la pièce ? Je veux dire, d'où venait cette eau et comment s'est elle réchauffée ?  
  
-Comme Heero te l'a expliqué, nous possédons une empathie surdéveloppée... Et notre enfance aidant, nous avons su ériger quelques protections contre les sévices que nous infligeaient J, répondit Kari.  
  
-Des protections ? demanda Wufei en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Yoki a la faculté de contrôler tout ce qui touche à l'eau. Cela affecte son cerveau bien sûr, et il faut qu'il se repose s'il le fait...  
  
-Il contrôle l'eau ? Tu peux expliquer ça ?  
  
-En fait, il arrive à réunir une telle capacité de concentration qu'il parvient à changer les molécules de l'air et forme de l'eau. Par contre, l'eau qu'il forme est glaciale.  
  
-Et toi ? Tu fais quoi au juste ?  
  
-A peu près la même chose, répondit la japonaise en haussant les épaules. J'électrise l'air qui m'entoure.  
  
-Attends, c'est impossible, on était dans l'eau ! Si tu nous avait électrisé, on serait électrocutés à l'heure qu'il est !  
  
-Elle électrise l'air en surface. Ce qui augmente la chaleur autour d'elle. Tout son épiderme devient brûlant. Elle produit du feu si elle fixe son attention plus longtemps sur un objet, expliqua Heero à voix basse. Elle a juste réchauffé l'air autour de vous, ce qui a crée de la buée.  
  
-Elle a évaporé l'eau... murmura Trowa, surpris.  
  
-Pratique pour les saunas, sourit Duo.  
  
-Et Heero ? Tu fais quoi, toi ? demanda brusquement Hilde en le fixant avec attention.  
  
-Heero n'a jamais montré de dons, de ce côté là., répondit Kari. Il possède la plus forte empathie de nous tous mais n'a jamais développé une des facultés que Yoki ou moi possédons.  
  
Le silence suivit la déclaration de la jeune fille et le bruit des fourchettes résonna dans la cuisine.  
  
Après un moment, Hilde reprit la parole :  
  
-C'est quand même incroyable... J'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est super !  
  
-Dangereux, oui, compléta Heero en fixant son assiette.  
  
Kari releva la tête et fit un pauvre sourire.  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Quatre.  
  
-Après... Après, ils sont trop fatigués... murmura Heero.  
  
-C'est vrai, après nous pouvons tomber dans le coma ou nous évanouir, expliqua Kari.  
  
-C'est ce qui est arrivé à Yoki, remarqua Wufei.  
  
-Il peut en mourir ? demanda Quatre soudainement.  
  
-Oui, si il avait poussé la démonstration trop longtemps.  
  
Le jeune arabe regarda Kari avec effarement, puis Yoki.  
  
-Mais il faut l'amener à l'hôpital alors !  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Yoki s'en sortira, je le sens, expliqua Heero.  
  
Duo regarda Heero un instant et ouvrit la bouche :  
  
-Mais comment tu peux le savoir ?  
  
-S'il était dans le coma, nous ne sentirions plus sa présence dans notre esprit, répliqua Kari.  
  
-Et tu la sens en ce moment, toi ? lui demanda Wufei.  
  
-Très faiblement, oui. Il s'en sortira, Heero a raison sur ce point. Il ne s'est jamais trompé la dessus.  
  
-Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ait perdu votre trace ? Comment se fait-il qu'il vous ait cru morts tous les deux ?  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai, comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas retrouvé notre trace avant ? interrogea la jeune fille.  
  
-Je vous avais oublié, fit le japonais d'un ton cassant.  
  
-Pardon ? interrogea Wufei, surpris.  
  
-C'est J, hein ? M'étonne pas de lui tiens ! fit la japonaise en lançant ses couverts sur la table dans un mouvement de mauvaise humeur.  
  
-Je suppose qu'il a tenté de me faire occulter cette partie la de ma mémoire, continua Heero d'un ton indifférent.  
  
-Mais ? demanda Kari avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
-J'ai retrouvé le code.  
  
-Tiens, c'est vrai ? fit-elle, surprise.  
  
-Oui, bizarrement, Oz s'en sert pour crypter ses messages maintenant... répondit le japonais, pensif.  
  
-Oz ou Yoki ? questionna Trowa.  
  
-Yoki évidemment. C'est nous qui avons inventé ce code. Très pratique pour communiquer dans le dos de J, ça, exposa Kari.  
  
-Ah bon ? demanda Duo, amusé.  
  
-Oui, Yoki était très fort à ce petit jeu... rit Kari, les yeux pétillants.  
  
Elle but une gorgée d'eau avant de sourire et de regarder Heero les yeux brillants. Celui-ci ne répondit rien et tourna la tête vers Yoki.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on en fait ? demanda soudain Trowa.  
  
-On le garde ici, pour l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts, expliqua Kari, en baillant.  
  
-Oui, c'est tout ce qu'on pourra faire de lui de toute façon, soupira Duo.  
  
-Duo... mais tu es trempé ! Comment ça se fait que tu ne te sois pas changé ? Mais tu vas attraper froid si tu continues comme ça ! Va vite te changer avant que je ne le fasse moi-même, s'écria soudain Quatre en voyant une goutte d'eau glisser d'une manche de Duo sur la table.  
  
-Quatre ! S'il te plait, implora l'américain.  
  
-Va te changer ! ordonna le jeune blond en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Oui, bon, ça va, j'y vais, fit soudain le jeune natté en se levant brusquement et en courant dans sa chambre avec un rire malin.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui lui prend d'accepter aussi facilement ? D'habitude, il est plus du genre à protester pour la forme et embêter tout le monde, remarqua Wufei en levant un regard interrogateur sur les autres.  
  
-Il vient de se rendre compte que c'était son tour de débarrassage, répondit Heero d'un ton indifférent.  
  
Kari eut un petit rire et considéra les autres. Ils levaient tous un regard étonné vers le japonais. Depuis quand celui-ci répondait aux questions ? Depuis quand connaissait-il les pensées des autres ?  
  
Devinant la gêne des pilotes et de l'allemande, Kari le justifia.  
  
-Heero ne lit pas dans les pensées voyons ! Arrêter de le regarder comme ça ! On est pas des bêtes curieuses ! Je pensais que vous auriez acceptés nos capacités...  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça, se défendit Hilde. C'est juste que, c'est surprenant, c'est tout. Heero est censé être le glaçon du groupe, nan ? C'est ce que Duo m'a dit en tout cas alors bon...  
  
Le japonais se leva sans dire un mot et la fusilla du regard. Il avait le droit de dire ce qu'il voulait, non ?  
  
Hilde baissa la tête.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolée.  
  
Mais Heero avait déjà disparu dehors.  
  
-Non, laisse tomber, répondit Kari en souriant. Heero un glaçon ? Ouah ! Mais où est ce que vous êtes allés pêcher ça ? Vous l'auriez vu avant...  
  
-Il a changé... objecta Trowa.  
  
-Il est capable de lire dans nos pensées ? demanda soudainement Quatre.  
  
-Pourquoi dis tu ça ? demanda la japonaise, méfiante.  
  
-J'ai un sens de l'empathie peu développé, mais pourtant, je sens lorsque les pensées sont trop fortes... Je suis capable de savoir à peu près ce à quoi pense la personne alors comme il a un don plus puissant que le mien...  
  
-Il peut lire dans les pensées dans certains cas, commença la jeune fille prudemment.  
  
-Tu ne le peux pas toi ? Et Yoki ? demanda Hilde. Ce serait super, tu pourrais savoir exactement ce que pense Trowa quand il dit rien !  
  
-Non, juste comme Quatre, nous captons les sentiments trop forts. S'ils sont refoulés, on ne peut pas les sentir, ajouta t-elle en regardant Trowa.  
  
Celui-ci lui rendit un regard indéfinissable et ne dit rien.  
  
-Mais Heero m'avait parlé de clefs...  
  
-Oui, les clés sont indispensables pour pouvoir lire dans tes pensées quand on possède une empathie. En fait, Heero possède une meilleure réceptivité que nous et il peut donc mieux obtenir ses clés... mais il s'est bloqué. Il ne veut pas lire dans les pensées des gens.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu lui demanderas toi même. C'est Heero. Il est compliqué ce gars, crois moi.  
  
-Oui, ce gars est un vrai mystère. Et maintenant, que t'es apparue dans sa vie, c'est encore pire ! Tu nous dévoiles des trucs qu'on aurait jamais pensé... soupira Duo.  
  
-Pour le reste, je regrette, c'est plus de mon ressort, fit la jeune fille ne levant les mains. Par contre, fit elle avec un sourire malicieux, maintenant que je t'ai sous la main Duo, continua t-elle avec un sourire prédateur.  
  
-Quoi ? fit celui-ci, méfiant.  
  
Il recula légèrement devant l'air dangereux de la jeune fille.  
  
-Maintenant, tu vas faire la vaisselle ! s'écria t-elle en riant et elle l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se mettre en face des assiettes sales. Allez, hop, c'est ton tour, mon vieux, pas moyen d'y échapper !  
  
Les autres s'éclipsèrent en souriant ou riant et Hilde donna une tape dans le dos de l'américain pour le réconforter. Celui-ci lui tira la langue et reprit ses affaires.  
  
-Au fait, Heero devait faire la vaisselle, ce soir non ? fit Duo en regardant les assiettes abandonnées.  
  
-Ah oui ? demanda Kari surprise.  
  
Trowa fit un lent sourire derrière son livre et Quatre comprit soudain comment Heero savait que c'était à Duo de faire le débarrassage. Puisque c'était aussi son tour.  
  
-M'étonnes pas de lui, sourit Kari en regardant par la fenêtre.  
  
-Nan mais il abuse là ! cria Duo. Je vais le chercher, on verra bien s'il veut pas la faire sa vaisselle ! Heero !!!!  
  
L'américain sortit dehors à grands pas, à la recherche de son coéquipier.  
  
-Si je le trouve celui-là ! continua t-il en disparaissant à l'horizon.  
  
Trowa partit à son tour à la recherche du japonais. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent. Le jeune français savait parfaitement où le jeune homme avait l'habitude d'aller et il le retrouva sans aucune difficulté.  
  
Il le trouva assis dans un arbre, regardant les étoiles. Son visage mat était éclairé par la lune, lui donnant un aspect irréel, angélique. Trowa grimpa sur la branche pour le rejoindre et s'assit à côté de lui en croisant les bras.  
  
-Duo te cherche... commença le jeune homme d'une voix douce.  
  
-Je l'ai entendu, répondit le japonais d'une voix lointaine.  
  
-...  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes eurent un sourire discret et continuèrent à fixer l'horizon, devant eux.  
  
-Méfie toi de lui, intervint soudain Heero en parlant de Yoki.  
  
-Pourquoi ? questionna le français d'une voix calme.  
  
-Il cherchera ton point de faible et voudra l'exploiter.  
  
-Il peut le trouver ? interrogea Trowa, méfiant.  
  
-Je pense, fit le japonais après un court silence.  
  
-Les autres ?  
  
-Quatre. Ce sera le premier visé.  
  
-Il sait se défendre, non ?  
  
-Il n'est pas assez puissant.  
  
-Je vois.  
  
-Il ne te connaît pas. Il cherchera à en savoir plus sur toi.  
  
-Pourquoi pas Hilde ?  
  
-Elle ne sait pas assez de choses pour l'intéresser...  
  
-Elle connaît la mission... Que cherche t-il alors ?  
  
-Il n'agit pas pour le compte de Oz. Il agit pour lui. La mission est mineure pour lui. Il s'amuse, c'est tout.  
  
-Comment sait-tu tout ça ?  
  
-Je le connais bien.  
  
Trowa ne répondit rien. Il savait que les deux japonais étaient très proches avant la guerre. Kari avait même dit qu'il avaient le même mode de pensée... Ce qui expliquerait comment Yoki les retrouvait sans problème, et pourquoi Heero savait si bien le contrer. Trowa regarda la lune un instant avant d'ajouter :  
  
-Heero, sans vouloir te blesser, tu t'y prends mal. Il n'allait pas bien. L'obliger à garder le secret sur ton frère...  
  
-Je ne pensais pas en arriver là. Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de temps...  
  
-Pour lui parler ?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Lorsque tu as enlevé Quatre... Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal mais...  
  
-Gomen.  
  
-Je t'en ai voulu. Plus maintenant. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir l'aider, fit Trowa en soupirant.  
  
-Tu es sa barrière, intervint soudain Heero.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Tu es sa protection. Sa stabilité. C'est à toi qu'il pense lorsqu'il repousse ses attaques.  
  
-Pourquoi me dis tu ça ? demanda Trowa en regardant Heero, pris d'un doute.  
  
-Juste envie de faire avancer les choses... fit celui-ci avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Commence par tes affaires, on verra après, répondit le français d'un ton moqueur.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Duo ! Je l'ai trouvé, cria Trowa en direction de l'américain pour se venger.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune natté apparut, sortant d'un chemin parallèle. Il se dirigea vers Trowa qui était descendu de l'arbre.  
  
-Il est où ? fit t-il en se rapprochant du français.  
  
-Là , répondit Heero.  
  
Il sauta à terre et se retrouva face aux deux adolescents.  
  
-Toi, tu vas me suivre et plus vite que ça ! Je vais pas faire la vaisselle tout seul, non mais qu'est ce que tu croyais ?  
  
Mais Heero était déjà reparti vers la maison, sans plus prêter attention à l'américain. Trowa resta seul, contre l'arbre, pensif tandis que Duo courait à la suite du pilote 01.  
  
Lorsque Yoki se réveilla, il sentit tout d'abord les liens qui le maintenaient attaché à une chaise, puis une forte douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour s'en débarrasser. Il n'ouvrit pas non plus les yeux et stabilisa son rythme cardiaque. Rien ne devrait pouvoir indiquer qu'il était éveillé. Il sentit aussi une présence derrière lui. Ne souhaitant pas se servir de son empathie pour deviner qui le retenait prisonnier, il le découvrirait bien assez tôt, le jeune homme réfléchit. Il s'était évanoui devant... Aucun doute sur ceux qui le retenaient ici. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la voix de Duo s'éleva dans la pièce.  
  
- Moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'aide... Il s'est évanoui depuis trop longtemps.  
  
Il devait certainement parler à quelqu'un d'autre mais Yoki n'avait pas senti sa présence. Heero ou Kari sans doute.  
  
- On devrait le détacher et l'amener voir Sally...  
  
- Il ira mieux, fit une voix en réponse. D'ailleurs, il est réveillé.  
  
Yoki fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était ni Heero, ni Kari. C'était le pilote 03. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, à celui-là. Il savait juste que Quatre était pas mal attiré par lui. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment qui il était.  
  
- Réveillé ? Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? Il a pas bougé d'un millimètre !  
  
L'autre ne répondit rien.  
  
- Bon, je vais aller prévenir les autres que Yoki est réveillé.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif et Yoki attendit que ces pas se soient éloignés pour ouvrir les yeux. Il analysa immédiatement la porte de sortie, et les autres ouvertures. Il n'y en avait pas. Il vit en face de lui le jeune homme qui faisait face.  
  
Les bras croisés, il ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion sur son visage, se contentant de fixer le prisonnier.  
  
-Ou est Heero ? demanda Yoki aussitôt.  
  
Le silence lui répondit. Yoki essaya d'établir une connexion avec le jeune homme qui lui faisait face mais il se heurtait toujours à un mur. Apparemment, Heero ne réveillait en lui aucun sentiment digne d'être repéré.  
  
-Ou est Quatre ? reprit le japonais, changeant de tactique.  
  
-Tu n'y arriveras pas, répondit calmement Trowa.  
  
-Je trouverais bien, le coupa l'asiatique d'un ton tranchant.  
  
-Cherche si tu le souhaites mais c'est du temps perdu.  
  
-Tu es amnésique... Trowa, sourit lentement Yoki. Tu vois, j'y suis arrivé. C'était facile.  
  
-Ca ne t'avanceras à rien, répondit le français en haussant les épaules.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître Kari, suivie d'Heero puis de Wufei et Quatre. Duo referma la porte en laissant Hilde passer.  
  
-Génial, j'ai droit à toute la bande, soupira le japonais.  
  
-Tu nous dois quelques explications... entama Quatre.  
  
-Mais oui, je vais tout vous dire, surtout à toi, répondit Yoki d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Yoki fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard.  
  
-Tiens, notre prisonnier de l'autre fois... fit t-il après un silence, en regardant Wufei.  
  
-Les rôles sont inversés on dirait, remarqua Hilde.  
  
-Tu sais, si j'avais été personnellement chargé de ta surveillance, tu ne te serais pas échappé aussi facilement... fit Yoki ignorant Hilde et fixant le chinois d'un regard amusé.  
  
- Il a l'air de parler plus, c'est sûr, continua Hilde en s'approchant.  
  
Yoki se tut et examina chaque personne une à une. S'il parvenait à trouver le point faible d'une personne... Yoki sonda d'abord l'esprit de Duo, cherchant sa clé.  
  
-Yoki, fit Kari d'une voix dangereusement calme.  
  
-Kari... répondit celui-ci du même ton.  
  
-Arrête ça immédiatement, fit –elle sur le ton de l'avertissement.  
  
-Tu vas m'en empêcher peut être... Kari, si je veux, je...  
  
Soudain, Yoki fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Heero.  
  
-Ben tiens donc... Comme on se retrouve Heero, prononça Yoki avec lenteur.  
  
-Ca ne sert à rien, fit Heero en le fixant. Tu ne pourras en manipuler aucun.  
  
-Comment va ce cher vieux J ?  
  
Heero lui lança alors un regard indescriptible, mélange de malice et de complicité.  
  
Yoki baissa la tête avec un le même sourire et hocha lentement la tête.  
  
Duo entra dans la pièce où Yoki était toujours prisonnier. Heero et Kari étaient avec lui et ils arrêtèrent de parler dès qu'il entendirent le bruit de la porte, tournant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.  
  
-C'est la relève, sourit l'américain. Quatre veut vous parler, expliqua t- il devant l'air surpris de ses amis.  
  
-Tu vas rester tout seul avec lui ? demanda Kari, d'un ton posé.  
  
L'américain hocha la tête doucement en évitant de croiser le regard du prisonnier.  
  
-Tu es sûr ? demanda la japonaise, surprise.  
  
-Oui. Ca va aller.  
  
- Il peut encore être dangereux, tu sais, le prévint une nouvelle fois la jeune fille en regardant Yoki.  
  
Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire ironique et fixa le mur en face de lui d'un air très intéressé.  
  
-Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour lui, Kari, intervint alors Heero, il est parfaitement capable de se défendre contre lui, je lui fais confiance. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas loin.  
  
Duo le regarda surpris. Heero lui adressa un petit sourire qui renforça la volonté du pilote du Deathscythe.  
  
Ils sortirent tout les deux en laissant Duo et Yoki seuls.  
  
Duo s'adossa contre le mur en croisant les bras. Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien, puis il lança un regard assassin au japonais assis en face de lui.  
  
-Tu ressembles trop peu à mon frère pour me faire ce genre de regard, Duo, commença Yoki en lui adressant un regard moqueur.  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer.  
  
-Tu en as du cran pour vouloir me surveiller seul... observa le japonais d'un ton amusé.  
  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne crains personne.  
  
-Surtout si cette personne est attachée... se moqua le japonais. Ne crois pas que je sois inoffensif, je n'ai pas encore perdu.  
  
-Alors, pour toi, c'est un jeu ? interrogea l'américain en retour.  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un sourire.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? demanda soudainement Duo.  
  
-Ca ne t'as pas plus peut être? Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a commencé ? fit Yoki d'un air narquois.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu attendais de moi? insista le jeune homme.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas...  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Duo, pourquoi crois tu que je t'ai embrassé ce soir ? Parce que tu me plaisais ? A ton avis, pourquoi est ce que j'étais venu ? J'étais en infiltration, Duo. Alors, comme je ne savais pas vraiment si tu étais avec Heero... J'ai testé... Il éclata d'un rire froid avant de redevenir brusquement sérieux. Qu'est ce que tu croyais apprendre ? Que j'étais chez Oz mais que tu me plaisais bien et que je passerais dans ton camp ? La vie n'est pas aussi simple...  
  
-Tu as voulu me tuer après...  
  
-Evidemment, tu ne m'étais plus d'aucune utilité... Et comme tu me semblais proche d'Heero, c'était un bon moyen de l'atteindre... Je t'avais déjà eu avant lors de ta déclaration... Tu aurais vu ta tête... Enfin, ça m'a permis de gagner un peu de temps...  
  
-Quand on voit où ça t'a mené... fit l'américain d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Mais il avait noté avec soin ce que Yoki lui avait dit... Lors de sa déclaration... C'était donc Yoki. Et il l'avait fait exprès... Pour entraver leur mission... Lui faire gagner plus de temps...  
  
-Duo, que croyais tu en venant me surveiller ? Tu voulais qu'on recommence tous les deux ? Comme la première fois ? Parce que ça n'a pas marché avec Heero ? Il t'a repoussé, c'est ça ?  
  
-Je voulais comprendre...  
  
-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je ne peux pas contrôler ton esprit, il y a encore un élément qui m'échappe chez toi... Tu croyais quoi ? rajouta-il Yoki en voyant la mine surprise de Duo. Que Heero t'aurait laissé seul en ma présence s'il ne le savait pas ? Il sait très bien que même si je parvenais à t'assommer, je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin que cette pièce. Et tu as cru qu'il te faisait confiance, hein ? Tu me fais bien rire...  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai... murmura le jeune natté.  
  
-Duo, une petite question... continua Yoki, impitoyable. Heero ne t'a pas encore eu ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon frère ne te saute pas dessus, on a les mêmes goûts pourtant, continua le japonais d'un ton ironique.  
  
Duo se sentit mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise et regarda un moment la porte avant de se recaler contre le mur en croisant les bras.  
  
-Duo ? fit alors Yoki, sa voix s'élevant dans le silence glacial.  
  
-Quoi ? fit celui-ci en essayant de cacher son malaise.  
  
Yoki avait de ces regards des fois... Et des remarques explicites...  
  
- J'ai quelque chose qui t 'appartient.  
  
-De quoi tu parles ? demanda l'américain sur ses gardes.  
  
-Du cadeau que tu m'as offert le premier soir, je crois qu'il est destiné à Heero, non ?  
  
L'américain baissa la tête en rougissant. Il ne répondit rien.  
  
-Reprends le, je n'en ai plus besoin, je ne suis plus en infiltration. Récupère le, je suis sûr qu'il fera plaisir à Heero, continua Yoki d'un ton engageant.  
  
Duo hésita à approcher. Yoki était plutôt lunatique dans son genre. A bien y réfléchir, Heero l'était aussi...  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Yoki en souriant, je ne vais pas te manger. Je te rappelle que je suis attaché.  
  
Duo toujours aussi méfiant, s'approcha du jumeau de Heero et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Il retira le pendentif avec précaution, prenant garde au fermoir. Puis, il glissa l'objet dans sa poche. Après un moment, il chuchota :  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Je n'ai rien fait. Duo, peux tu me rendre un service ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda l'américain de nouveau méfiant.  
  
-Calme toi, je voudrais juste que tu me rendes l'anneau, expliqua le jeune homme.  
  
-L'anneau ? demanda Duo, sans comprendre.  
  
-Tu n'y pas prêté attention mais accroché avec le pendentif, il y a un anneau...  
  
Duo sortit la petite chaîne de sa poche et la tint devant lui. A côté de la petite pierre bleue, un anneau de la même couleur était accroché. Le natté le saisit et l'observa attentivement avant de le tendre au japonais. Celui- ci fit un petit sourire et le sortit de sa rêverie :  
  
-Duo, je ne peux pas le prendre. Je suis attaché.  
  
-Ah oui, tu veux que je le mette où ? fit le jeune homme d'un ton d'excuse.  
  
-Glisse le dans la poche de ma chemise, ça ira.  
  
Duo déposa l'anneau à l'endroit indiqué et recula doucement. Ils ne dirent plus rien et attendirent le retour des autres.  
  
Enfin, Kari ouvrit la porte avec précaution.  
  
-Alors, ça va, tu t'en est sorti indemne ?  
  
-Oui, très bien même, rit l'américain. On a éclaircit certains points comme pourquoi il voulait me tuer et c'est réglé ! Il voudra plus me tuer tant qu'il sera ici, plaisanta le jeune natté.  
  
-Oui, c'est surtout qu'il ne pourra plus... Bon allez, je te relève.  
  
-C'est pas de refus ! Merci ! lança l'américain en sortant de la pièce.  
  
Et il sortit de la pièce pour aller rejoindre Heero. Il fallait qu'ils parlent maintenant. Il avait des choses à dire à un certain japonais.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre, Heero était devant son ordinateur, mais s'arrêta de taper quand Duo s'introduisit dans la pièce. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme et l'interrogea du regard.  
  
-Oui ? demanda l'américain en voyant cet air.  
  
-Indemne?  
  
-Oui, je suis vivant... Par contre.. Tu viens de me dire exactement ce que Kari m'a demandé... Vous vous ressemblez aussi tous les deux... remarqua Duo en riant.  
  
Heero eut un sourire triste qui passa furtivement sur son visage, et il se leva.  
  
-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, rajouta le natté, charmé par l'attention du japonais.  
  
-Hn.  
  
L'asiatique allait sortir de la pièce lorsque Duo le retint par le bras.  
  
-Euh, Heero ? fit-il hésitant.  
  
Le jeune homme dégagea son bras et fixa son coéquipier.  
  
-Je peux te demander quelque chose ? commença le natté avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Demande toujours, répondit le japonais d'un ton indifférent.  
  
-Et bien...euh...est ce que toi et moi on a parlé quand on était au lycée, le dernier jour, avant que l'on parte ? Dans le jardin ?  
  
- Tu veux dire pour la mission ?  
  
-Non. Est-ce qu'on a eu une conversation...personnelle ? fit le jeune homme en rougissant.  
  
- Pas à ma connaissance, répliqua Heero lentement.  
  
Alors c'était bien Yoki qui s'était fait passer pour Heero quand il lui avait déclaré ses sentiments. Il était envahi à la fois d'un sentiment de soulagement car Heero ne l'avait pas rejeté mais en même d'une sensation de peur et d'angoisse, car si Yoki connaissait ses sentiments pour Heero, il pourrait en profiter pour le faire souffrir. Et pourquoi lui avait-il rendu le pendentif ? Yoki était un mystère tant dans son comportement que dans son passé ou ses paroles. Pourquoi se montrer tour à tour si gentil puis manipulateur ?  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Quoi? demanda celui-ci en sortant de ses pensées.  
  
-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda le japonais en voyant ses airs de contradictions passer sur le visage du natté.  
  
-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
-Tu es sûr ? Yoki ne t'a rien fait ce jour là ? Tu as cru que c'était moi, encore ? insista le japonais.  
  
-Non je t'assure, fit Duo avec un sourire engageant.  
  
Il sourit plus sincèrement cette fois en voyant l'inquiétude barrer le front du jeune homme.  
  
- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, souffla le japonais soudain.  
  
Il se plaça devant Duo pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Plus près que jamais de lui, il voyait ses yeux améthystes tenter de lui cacher une chose... Il réprima un sentiment de tristesse lorsqu'il vint envahir son être. Duo lui mentait...  
  
-Pourquoi m'as tu posé cette question alors ? Duo, il t'a fait quelque chose ? Ne me mens pas... La phrase du japonais se termina dans un murmure.  
  
-Non, ça va Hee-chan je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, c'était juste pour savoir... répondit le jeune natté dans un dernier sourire.  
  
Heero le regardait d'un air très peu convaincu ce qui rendait Duo mal à l'aise. Il semblait sceptique et Duo sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps, surtout si le jeune asiatique commençait à faire intervenir son empathie. Kari avait dit qu'il ne s'en servait pas mais ce fut par mesure de précaution que l'américain changea de sujet.  
  
-Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Un cadeau ? fit le japonais, désarçonné.  
  
Il ne comprenait plus rien tout d'un coup. Le mot résonnait étrangement dans sa tête.  
  
Duo sortit de sa poche le pendentif et le mit dans la main d' Heero.  
  
-J'ai trouvé ça quand j'ai fait les boutiques avec Quatre et Trowa. Je voulais te l'offrir...  
  
Heero regarda le pendentif, il était magnifique, c'était une pierre de couleur bleue et qui changeait de nuances bleutés à la lumière. Le japonais ne dit rien et ne laissa filtrer aucune émotion sur son visage. Mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, c'était le chaos total. Duo venait de lui offrir un présent. Un cadeau.  
  
Est ce que c'était pour lui tout seul ?  
  
Cela voulait dire qu'il avait acheté ce pendentif en pensant à lui, en souhaitant lui faire plaisir.  
  
Duo...  
  
Le jeune homme était là, devant lui avec un sourire timide, sans se douter qu'il venait de lâcher une mini bombe dans le cœur du japonais.  
  
C'était son premier cadeau.  
  
Heero contempla encore un moment la pierre la faisant briller au reflets du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Il détacha lentement son regard de la pierre précieuse pour revenir à l'américain.  
  
Cela le touchait énormément, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte le fait que ce soit Duo qui lui ai offert le pendentif l'atteignait encore plus.  
  
-Il m'a fait pensé à tes yeux, expliqua Duo en rougissant. Je ne savais pas s'il te plairait, continua l'américain en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
  
Heero referma sa main, gardant emprisonnée la petite pierre bleue entre ses doigts. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Duo, légèrement inquiet.  
  
-C'est gentil.  
  
-Pardon ? demanda Duo surpris.  
  
-C'est gentil, il est magnifique, précisa Heero, hésitant. Je... Merci Duo.  
  
Heero le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier, après un moment d'incertitude.  
  
Duo d'abord surpris, répondit à l'étreinte avec plaisir. Il sentait que le japonais était touché par ce présent sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'un simple pendentif.  
  
-C'est... C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un cadeau... Je le garderais toujours, souffla le japonais à l'oreille de l'américain.  
  
Emu, Duo passa une main dans le dos de son ami. C'était son premier cadeau... Voilà pourquoi il était si surpris... Personne ne lui en avait jamais offert. Et qui aurait pu ? Pendant l'entraînement de J, la vie n'avait pas du être facile...  
  
Heero serrait dans son poing le symbole de leur amitié, tandis qu'il gardait précieusement contre lui celui qui la partageait avec lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était entièrement bien.  
  
****  
  
Pendant ce temps, Kari surveillait Yoki. Lorsque Duo était parti, elle s'était assise en tailleur face au jeune homme, gardant une distance respectable entre eux. Le japonais n'avait pas esquissé un geste, ni même tenté de lui adresser la parole.  
  
-Yoki... commença t-elle d'une voix basse.  
  
Le japonais ne répondit rien, ignorant ostensiblement la jeune fille. Elle n'osa pas lever le regard pour croiser ses yeux.  
  
-Comment en est on arrivé là ? demanda t-elle plus haut, se relevant.  
  
Elle se mit à la hauteur du jeune homme, l'obligeant à la regarder.  
  
-Yoki, réponds moi, pourquoi es tu passé à l'ennemi ?  
  
-Lâche moi, répondit le japonais d'une voix indifférente.  
  
-Je te faisais confiance... Lorsque Heero m'a retrouvé... Tu étais...  
  
-Et alors, qu'est ce que ça pouvait te faire ? la coupa Yoki.  
  
-Ne dis pas ça, je tiens à toi.  
  
-Tu me fais bien rire, Kari, tu tiens à moi ou à Heero ? Tu n'est même pas fichue de nous reconnaître !  
  
-Je reconnais un regard... Je le cherchais sur le mauvais visage...  
  
Yoki tourna la tête vers la porte, ignorant encore la jeune fille.  
  
Kari se rapprocha du japonais et enleva d'un coup la chemise du jeune homme.  
  
-Dis donc, t'es directe quand tu veux quelque chose toi, désolée chérie, mais je suis pas en forme là, ironisa Yoki, bien que surpris par l'attitude de la jeune fille.  
  
Attaché, il ne put rien faire lorsqu'elle le poussa vers l'avant, l'obligeant à courber le dos. Elle pouvait maintenant parfaitement voir son dos, totalement dénudé. Passant une main hésitante vers le milieu des omoplates, elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit une imperfection de la peau. Kari fit le tour de la petite déchirure, maintenant une cicatrice complètement refermée, passant les contours de ses doigts sur la peau.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Yoki d'une voix moins assurée. Arrête.  
  
-C'était toi, souffla t'elle d'une voix altérée.  
  
Yoki eut un léger frisson et la jeune fille cessa toute pression sur son dos, permettant au japonais de se redresser. Les liens qui lui enserraient les mains lui avaient laissés de profondes marques sur les poignets quand elle l'avait repoussé au devant. Mais il ne dit pas un mot de reproche quant à ça.  
  
-Depuis tout ce temps... Tu n'as rien dit. Tu ne m'as pas dit que je m'étais trompée, quand je prenais Heero dans mes bras, tu ne disais rien, il m'avait dit... Il m'avait dit d'arrêter de faire ça mais je n'ai pas compris...  
  
-Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé... Mais il m'a fait confiance. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches, murmura Yoki.  
  
-Il s'est pris l'entraînement à ta place. Yoki, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que c'était toi ? interrogea doucement Kari, se replaçant face à lui.  
  
-Tu savais que je t'aimais. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas, c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais que « Heero » parle de ce qui s'était passé avec « son frère ».  
  
-Je suis désolée... fit la jeune fille tête baissée.  
  
-C'est pour ne pas entendre ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, grinça le japonais.  
  
-Yoki, regarde moi encore. Lève les yeux, regarde moi.  
  
Le jeune homme releva la tête, plongeant son regard cobalt dans les yeux bleus clair de Kari.  
  
Kari en eut le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme baissait sa garde. Il n'y avait pas cet air méprisant qu'il employait avec elle. Ni cet air indifférent lorsqu'il portait son masque. Ce n'était pas Heero qu'elle voyait, et elle ne voyait pas non plus le Yoki qu'elle connaissait. Elle reconnaissait le jeune homme qu'elle avait aimé, un après-midi. C'était son regard, plus doux auparavant, aujourd'hui triste, mélancolique.  
  
-C'est toi que j'aime, murmura la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui.  
  
Yoki ne répondit pas, se contenta de regarder la jeune fille s'avancer.  
  
-Depuis le premier jour, je t'ai aimé. Ce n'est pas comme certaine personnes, remarqua t-il doucement, détournant les yeux.  
  
Kari s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur la joue en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.  
  
-Je suis désolée Yoki, vraiment désolée.  
  
-Je ne veux pas d'excuse, tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Au moins, ça venait du cœur, ce que tu as dit ce jour-là...  
  
Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille, et il ne résista plus. Ouvrant les lèvres, il laissa passer la langue de Kari, caressante et joueuse. Yoki retrouvait avec nostalgie la douceur des lèvres de la jeune fille qu'il aimait tant malgré la douleur qu'elle lui avait fait subir il y a quelques années de cela.  
  
Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir défaire ses liens pour prendre Kari dans ses bras tellement elle lui avait manqué.  
  
Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, caressant sa nuque, approfondissant leur baiser.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, sur un certain japonais de leur connaissance.  
  
-Kari, il faut qu'on... commença Heero avant de s'arrêter net, devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
  
A suivre :  
  
Clôtho : S'il vous plait, laissez plein de reviews, ça fait super beaucoup plaisir^^ !!!  
  
Yuna Chan : Bon alors si vous voulez nous féliciter, félicitez Clôtho car ma participation sur ce chapitre a été trèèèèèès minime T_T  
  
Clôtho : Mais non, t'exagère toujours ! ^^ reviews please pour toutes les deux^^  
  
(1) :petite traduction : Je vois.^^ 


	9. Sang 9

Titre : Sang et révélations  
  
Auteurs : Yuna Chan ( yuna406@hotmail.com ) et Clôtho ( attention, je n'ai plus d'adresse msn messenger donc si vous voulez me contacter ou m'envoyer un mail et bien vous vous adressez à Yuna, elle transmettra^^ ! )  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Angst, Yaoi, action, romance  
  
Couples : Allez, pour une fois, on peut mettre quelque chose de valable dans cette rubrique... KxY Voilà^^ Pour le reste, oh, il y a deux surprises dans ce chapitre... ^^ Et oui, il y a du casage dans l'air^^.  
  
Disclaimers : L'univers, les personnages, tout ça ne nous appartient pas. Par contre, le scénario, et puis Yoki et Kari, nous appartiennent.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Yami-rose 1 : Oui, tu vois tout est presque arrangé...^^ Pourquoi je dis presque ? Ben lis la suite, tu comprendras... lol Donc, des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre et... Et bien sûr, continue tes pronostiques, t'es pas loin. ^^ Voilà...  
  
Misao-girl : On est contentes que le couple révélé te plaise^^. Donc, voilà la suite, les conséquences...^^  
  
Squallinou : La suite est là, lis la vite et tu auras des réponses, ou pas tout de suite à tes questions... Sinon, je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves que ça avance dans cette fic^^. Je me demandais si ça t'irais ce chapitre là... lol Je te fais de gros poutoux, Ichy.  
  
Lu : Merci pour tous tes compliments^^. Sinon, est ce que Yoki prépare un piège ? Hum, à voir...  
  
Onna Heera : Merci beaucoup pour les appréciations^^. Sinon, les persos sont géniaux, tu as raison, c'est les G-boys !!^^ Duo te remercie pour ta compassion... Lui aussi il attend la réponse des auteuses pour la fin... lol merci pour ton bonne chance^^. Bonne lecture à toi^^.  
  
Leenaren : Merci pour le petit mot, et voici la suite^^.  
  
Makena : hem, tu vois ça avec Yuna, ne ? Sinon, voilà la suite^^.  
  
Poufette : tadam !! Voilà la suite et surtout merci énormément, merci pour tout ce que tu as dit sur notre fic, c'est extrêmement gentil^^.  
  
Law-sama : ben... voilà la suite^^ ! Sinon, merci pour les compliments et effectivement, oui, tu as vu ? On a mis Yoki et Kari ensemble !^^ franchement, c'était pas du tout prévu au départ ... Enfin, c'était pour éviter d'être trucidées quoi... lol  
  
Lilou1 : merci pour ta review, je l'ai trouvé super gentille, je suis touchée.^^ Chouette que tu aimes bien aussi les personnages nouveaux...^^ Et puis, merci pour les compliments sur le scénario^^. KISU^^  
  
Carina D : Merci pour tout ce que tu as écrit, on te remercie vraiment^^. C'est qu'on écrit la fic en faisant ce qui nous plaît et c'est chouette que tu l'apprécies...^^ !! Bonne lecture en tout cas, voilà le new chapitre^^.  
  
Senko Yurima : Ouah ! Tu émets des hypothèses auxquelles petites autrices que nous sommes, nous ne pouvons pas répondre... -__- sinon, pour le lime Yoki/Kari... ben c'est en réponse à une idée commune d'amies... Enfin, voilà, c'est comme ça^^. On l'a fait, et finalement, tout s'accorde au mieux dans le scénar^^. Bon, alors, bonne suite, ça devrait te plaire ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre^^ !!  
  
Chris 52 : Oui, on a fait une relation un peu longue pour Heero et Duo mais bon... On réponds en partie à ta demande ici...^^. Profite !^^  
  
Yami Aku : Kik ! C'est chouette que tu ai commencé à lire la fic je sais pas si t'as fini mais bon.. lol donc, voilà merci pour toutes les reviews, et c'est gentil ce que tu as dit^^. Merci alors. Merci merci pour tous les compliments, t'es vraiment courageuse de laisser une review à chaque chapitre ! Mais perso, ça me fait super plaisir alors t'arrêtes pas !! lol  
  
Hana to Yume : Merci beaucoup pour ton mail qui m'a fait très plaisir, cool, on a une méga fan ! lol Donc, merci pour les compliments, on espère que la suite te plaira autant !^^  
  
Petite note des auteurs : Une suite qui introduit encore quelques problèmes à venir.... Qui a dit qu'on était sadique ? ^^ Mais non... ^^ Bonne lecture en tout cas.  
  
Chapitre 9 :  
  
Heero s'apprêtait à parler quand il sentit un bras qui l'attrapa, le tirant en arrière.  
  
-Bon, je t'ai retrouvé, alors tu viens faire la vaisselle, j'en ai marre de...  
  
Duo s'arrêta net en voyant Yoki, la chemise à terre, et Kari, bien trop proche du japonais pour simplement lui parler. Ouvrant grand la bouche, il lâcha Heero et recula doucement en arrière. Le japonais en profita pour se glisser dans la pièce et refermer la porte sur lui, laissant Duo dehors. Il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, où Yoki était attaché. Kari retira ses bras de la nuque de Yoki et s'écarta de lui.  
  
Heero lui jeta un vague regard et elle baissa la tête.  
  
-Kari, va voir Quatre, il a quelques recommandations à te donner, déclara Heero d'une voix ferme, ne lâchant pas son frère du regard.  
  
-Heero, tu sais, je... commença Kari doucement.  
  
-Sors, souffla Yoki à son grand étonnement.  
  
La jeune fille sortit de la pièce et n'osa pas affronter le regard de Duo. De toute façon, elle était plongée dans ses propres réflexions.  
  
Une fois de plus, Yoki se rangeait de l'avis de son frère. C'était toujours comme ça. Mais là, il s'agissait d'eux. Heero n'avait pas à interférer dans leur vie. Elle savait que les deux frères devaient maintenant s'expliquer, dans cette pièce. S'expliquer pour tout. Pour l'entraînement surtout. La punition.  
  
Parce que lorsque J avait vu la scène à l'infirmerie, il était entré dans une fureur noire. Il avait obligé la jeune fille à avaler la pilule pour qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte, pas son soldat, pas elle. Pas besoin d'un marmot qui va l'handicaper plus qu'autre chose. C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Et elle n'en avait jamais parlé à aucun des deux japonais.  
  
Mais lorsque J lui avait dit qu'il reprenait l'entraînement pour le couple fautif.. Plus dur encore... Et c'était Heero qui avait trinqué. Puisqu'elle croyait sincèrement que c'était Heero... J ne différenciait pas les jumeaux non plus apparemment... Heero avait « payé » à la place de Yoki. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il avait accepté la punition, il n'avait pas fait un seul reproche ni à Kari, ni à Yoki. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne savait pas. Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, il était au courant. Alors, est ce qu'il allait en vouloir à Yoki de ne pas s'être dénoncé ? Ou bien à elle ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait réagir. Lorsqu'il lui avait adressé la parole c'était tellement peu son ton habituel qu'il employait avec elle.... Il était redevenu cet être que J espérait tant. Le soldat parfait. Le rôle qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés pour J.  
  
*******  
  
-Je comprends ta raison maintenant, fit Heero d'un ton calme.  
  
- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était bonne.  
  
Flash back :  
  
Les garçons s'étaient isolés, coupant toutes les caméras et les micros, après le petit speech de J.  
  
-Pourquoi est-il en colère ? demanda Heero en s'asseyant sur la table.  
  
-J'ai bien une idée... commença Yoki avant de se taire dans un souffle.  
  
-Je t'écoute, pourquoi il s'en prend à moi, il nous a confondu ou quoi ? fit le japonais fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Il semblerait. Sur ce coup là, je vais te dire franchement, oui, c'est de ma faute. Mais j'ai une bonne raison pour qu'il ne le sache pas.  
  
-Une bonne raison ?  
  
-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.  
  
-Je te fais confiance, je ne te demande rien. C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Que je fasse pas cet entraînement à ta place pour rien.  
  
-En le faisant tu l'épargnes, murmura encore Yoki avant de regarder son frère.  
  
Heero souleva un sourcil en guise d'interrogation mais il savait que Yoki n'en dirait pas plus. Le japonais ne dit plus rien et passant ses bras autour de sa tête, il attendit patiemment que J vienne le chercher.  
  
Fin flash back .  
  
- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Je ne voulais pas. Regarde sa réaction maintenant. Elle est perdue.  
  
-C'est ça que tu appelles perdue ? fit Heero d'un ton ironique.  
  
-Heero, pendant des années elle a cru que c'était toi, alors, c'était toi qu'elle regardait. Bien sûr qu'elle avait conscience que j'existais mais toi, tu étais là.  
  
-Oui, et aujourd'hui elle a retrouvé ce qu'elle ne trouvait pas chez moi... Tu ne joues pas ? demanda finalement le japonais d'un ton sérieux.  
  
-Je ne joue pas, non. Je l'ai toujours aimé. C'aurait été bien plus facile de jouer, répondit Yoki d'un ton amer.  
  
Heero ne répondit rien. Il savait bien sûr que Yoki avait toujours été attiré par Kari. D'ailleurs, même Kari lui en avait fait la remarque une fois. Mais voilà... Yoki avait préféré l'oublier avec d'autres, l'ignorer. Il gardait toujours ses distances avec elle alors comment aurait-elle pu croire que c'était avec lui qu'elle ... ?  
  
Et aujourd'hui ils se retrouvaient ennemis. Ennemis et ils s'aimaient. Yoki avait pris un autre chemin.  
  
Il ne jouait pas avec Kari. Il l'aimait réellement, oui. Mais est ce qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal ? C'était possible, les personnes qui s'aiment peuvent se blesser entre elles.  
  
-Tu feras attention à elle, lâcha Heero en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il l'avait presque atteinte quand Yoki répondit avec un petit sourire :  
  
-On s'inquiète pour sa petite sœur ?  
  
Heero claqua la porte en guise de réponse. Duo n'était plus là, Kari non plus. Aucun bruit ne transparaissait dans la maison. En prêtant plus attention, le japonais entendit Quatre parler dans la cuisine. Heero se dirigea vers la petite pièce et vit que tout le monde y était réuni.  
  
-Heero, tu tombes bien, , je voulais mettre au point certaines choses... fit Quatre avec un sourire engageant.  
  
-Tu as laissé Yoki seul ? demanda Wufei avec un froncement de sourcil.  
  
-Il ne s'échappera pas, répondit Heero d'un ton tranquille.  
  
Il s'assit à distance des autres, près de la fenêtre et reporta son attention sur le jeune arabe.  
  
-En fait, je voulais savoir quels rapports nous continuerons d'entretenir avec les professeurs.  
  
-C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de certaines choses, avança Hilde.  
  
-Oui, ils ne savent pas que Kari est avec nous ni que Yoki a été capturé. Pour eux, la mission n'est pas terminée et ils n'ont pas eu de rapports de votre précédente infiltration.  
  
-Si, coupa Heero.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-J'ai envoyé un rapport lorsque j'ai récupéré la disquette. Ils connaissent le projet de Oz.  
  
-Alors, ils voudront qu'on l'empêche ? demanda Trowa.  
  
-Oui, certainement. Ce sera leur prochain ordre de mission., réfléchit Quatre.  
  
-Attendez, moi quand j'ai reçu mes ordres, ils m'ont pas parlé d'un projet de Oz... Ils m'ont juste dit : Tu remplaces Heero pour cette mission, commença Hilde.  
  
-Oz voulait que Yoki nous infiltre en mon nom pour leur faciliter l'accès à certaines informations, expliqua Heero.  
  
-Mais si vous vous étiez croisés, il y aurait eu un problème, non ?  
  
-Ils avaient prévus de te capturer... intervint Kari soudain.  
  
-Sans doute, oui. Ils savaient que nous ne céderons pas sous la torture alors ils ont trouvés un autre moyen d'avoir les informations, commença Trowa.  
  
-Le jumeau d'un pilote de gundam, c'était ingénieux, ça.  
  
-Oui, il aurait pu révéler toutes nos bases secrètes s'il avait réussi à se faire passer pour Heero auprès des mads.  
  
-Oui mais si les professeurs nous contactent, on leur dit quoi ? interrogea Duo.  
  
-Oui, on va pas leur dire que Heero est hors de vue quand même ! Surtout qu'à la base, j'avais une deuxième mission c'était de le retrouver en questionnant la maisonnée... marmonna Hilde.  
  
-Pardon ? demanda Kari d'un ton surpris.  
  
-Ben oui, J était assez remonté contre Heero. Et je vous parle pas du mentor de Quatre... Enfin, bref, ils me sont tombés dessus et j'ai du accepter quoi... Mais c'est pas du tout dans mon intention de vous dénoncer ! se défendit l'allemande.  
  
-Donc, si on reprend, les mads pensent avoir une espionne chez nous pour retrouver Heero, croient que Quatre est toujours entre ses mains, et veulent qu'on arrête le projet de Oz qui est l'infiltration de notre QG par un sosie, car bien entendu, hors de question de révéler à J que c'est le frère de Heero qui est toujours vivant, c'est ça ? résuma Wufei d'un ton patient.  
  
-Oui, répondit Quatre d'une voix ferme. Mais je compte leur faire part de mon retour.  
  
-Et comment tu vas leur dire ça ? demanda Duo d'une voix peu convaincue.  
  
-On a décidé de leur dire qu'il s'était échappé, intervint Heero.  
  
-On ? demandèrent Wufei et Duo en même temps.  
  
-Oui, on s'est parlé et on a décidé de dire que Quatre s'est échappé pendant que Heero était parti chercher des informations sur les mouvements des professeurs, déclara Kari d'un ton calme.  
  
-Vous vous êtes concertés pour...  
  
-Il fallait trouver un bon scénario pour expliquer aux professeurs ma fuite. En toute logique, Heero ne m'aurait pas laissé partir si je savais où il était, et c'est pratiquement impossible de m'échapper s'il me surveillait, expliqua Quatre. Nous avons donc décidés de dire aux professeurs que je m'étais échappé alors qu'il allait vérifier leurs mouvements, me laissant seul.  
  
-Oui, c'est logique, fit Trowa au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Bon alors, si les profs nous appellent, on dit ça et puis ? interrogea Hilde.  
  
-On accepte toute mission qu'ils nous donnent. Il ne faut pas éveiller leur soupçons sur nos agissements. Nous devons rester de leur côté, expliqua Quatre.  
  
-C'est entendu.  
  
-Et pour moi ? interrogea Hilde.  
  
-Tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien découvert. Vers qui t-on t-ils dit d'orienter tes recherches ? demanda Kari.  
  
-Trowa et Duo. Ils m'ont dit que c'était les deux seuls coéquipiers susceptibles de savoir où Heero était parti, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Parce que se sont les seuls avec qui ils t'ont envoyés faire des missions en duo, expliqua t-elle devant le regard d'Heero.  
  
-Bon, pour Trowa tu n'as qu'a leur dire qu'il ne te fait pas confiance... Ils comprendront assez facilement et son propre mentor en sera même plutôt fier mais pour Duo... Enfin, tu es censé le connaître alors... commença Kari.  
  
-Comment se fait-il que tu nous connaisses aussi bien ? interrogea Wufei en s'adressant à Kari.  
  
-Oh, je vous ai bien observé, c'est tout, répondit la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaule.  
  
-Pour Duo, ils pensent que je le trouve incompétent. C'est normal, nous sommes différents, nous n'avons pas la même manière d'agir. Ils n'envisageaient pas cette piste sérieusement si tu veux mon avis, poursuivit Heero en s'adressant à Kari.  
  
-Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé quand ils ont cité son nom, il avaient l'air de douter de la véracité de leurs propos... déclara Hilde, songeuse.  
  
-Ca fait toujours plaisir... Je remplis toujours mes missions comme il faut, ils exagèrent, protesta l'américain. Et puis, on s'entend bien avec Heero quand même ! Tu me trouves incompétent ?  
  
-Mais on a jamais dit qu'on était de leur avis ! répondit l'allemande en lui faisant un sourire. Surtout que je te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, paraît-il, lorsque je remplis mes missions... Dans le sens déjanté, bien sûr... rit elle.  
  
Duo eut un petit rire et reporta son attention sur les autres.  
  
-Alors, on fait comme ça ? On ment aux mads ? Personnellement, ça me fait plaisir, ça leur fera les dents !  
  
-C'est réglé, c'est bien, je voulais juste mettre ça au point, qu'il n'y ait pas de mauvaises surprises.  
  
-Si j'ai bien compris, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que les professeurs nous contactent pour une nouvelle mission qui est déjà réglée? demanda Wufei.  
  
-Oui, c'est exactement ça, fit Quatre en hochant la tête.  
  
Les autres se levèrent sans un mot de plus et chacun repartit à ses occupations. Kari préféra sortir dehors pour réfléchir aux évènements qui venaient de se passer. Respirant l'air frais, elle évita soigneusement Heero qui de toute façon ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler. Elle en fut soulagée et déçue à la fois.  
  
Le japonais monta directement dans sa chambre. Un mail de J l'attendait sur son ordinateur, lui ordonnant de se rendre immédiatement au QG. Heero supprima le message sans qu'aucune émotion ne passe sur son visage et il s'assit sur son lit.  
  
Duo vit le jeune homme partir en direction de leur chambre et il le suivit, souhaitant s'expliquer avec lui et prendre de ses nouvelles. Après, tout il avait bien vu comme lui Kari et Yoki s'embrasser... Et sa réaction plutôt calme était surprenante mais il avait bien vu que Kari évitait par tous les moyens de croiser Heero et vice-versa.  
  
Lorsque Duo ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, le japonais était assis sur son lit et semblait réfléchir. Il effleurait du bout des doigts le pendentif que Duo lui avait offert, tout en le fixant. Il ne prêta pas attention aux mouvements de l'américain à son entrée dans la pièce.  
  
-Heero, ça va ? demanda finalement le jeune natté, brisant le silence.  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais ferma son poing, enfermant la pierre bleue au creux de sa main. Il releva la tête et regarda l'américain d'un air interrogateur.  
  
-Je veux dire, je suis désolé, tu devais beaucoup tenir à Kari...  
  
-Si c'est pour le baiser, je ne lui en veux pas, fit le japonais d'un ton indifférent.  
  
-Heero, vous sembliez si heureux tous les deux, vous formiez un beau couple.  
  
-Duo, le coupa le japonais.  
  
-Je sais, que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais je sais que ça te rend triste, je n'ai pas toujours les mots qu'il faut, c'est vrai, mais je voulais te réconforter. Je ne veux pas que tu restes comme ça, continua l'américain en haussant la voix.  
  
-Duo, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, le coupa Heero.  
  
-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, mais je voulais que tu saches que je serais là si...  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas, soupira Heero.  
  
-Si, je suis capable de te comprendre. Je sais ce que ça fait quand la personne que tu aimes en aime une autre. Je peux te comprendre Heero, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses une...  
  
-Duo.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je n'aime pas Kari de cette manière là, d'accord ? Ecoute, c'est gentil à toi de t'occuper de mes sentiments mais tu n'as vraiment rien compris.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Kari c'est comme une sœur pour moi... fit Heero en détournant les yeux. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. Yoki l'aime c'est vrai, mais ils sont ennemis...  
  
-Mais Kari, elle parlait de toi quand elle disait qu'elle t'aimait... Elle m'a dit que c'était de toi dont elle était tombée amoureuse... répondit l'américain.  
  
-Il y a eu un malentendu. Elle avait un certain souvenir et... Enfin, elle pensait que c'était moi, mais c'était Yoki, expliqua Heero doucement.  
  
-Alors, elle a cru qu'elle t'aimait mais c'était Yoki en vérité. Et Yoki n'a rien dit...  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Ils sont ennemis... Le natté souffla un coup, pour reprendre contenance. Oui, je comprends que ça te pose un problème finalement. Lequel va passer dans le camp de l'autre, hein ? C'est ce qui te tracasse ?  
  
-Aucun.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Ils ne feront jamais ça chacun croit trop en ses idéaux. Ils se retrouveront de temps en temps mais ils gardent bien en tête qu'ils sont ennemis.  
  
-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?  
  
-Je les connais.  
  
-Bon, alors tout va bien ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Heero, je ne sais pas mais tu as l'air... ailleurs... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te préoccupe. Tu peux m'en faire part, tu sais ?  
  
-Iie. Tout va bien.  
  
-Ben tant mieux ! Nan pêche, j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses mentir aux mads...  
  
Heero fit un petit sourire et regarda Duo dans les yeux. Celui-ci baissa les siens assez rapidement.  
  
-Duo, quand tu parlais d'aimer une personne... Tu as dit que tu savais ce que ça faisait quand la personne que tu aimes en aime une autre... Tu as vécu cette situation ? interrogea doucement le japonais au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Oui... Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, je ne sais plus trop, avoua le jeune homme en fuyant son regard.  
  
-Tu ne sais plus trop ? Je ne comprends pas, fit le japonais en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Duo regarda le jeune homme d'un air triste. C'était la première fois que le japonais semblait s'intéresser à lui. Qu'il lui posait des questions sur lui.  
  
-Je suis un peu perdu en fait. Je ne sais pas ce que ressent la personne que j'aime. Je ne sais même pas si je l'aime... Je l'aime, oui, fit l'américain d'un ton sûr, il est si... Mais il ne dit presque rien sur lui...  
  
-Comment peux tu l'aimer alors ? demanda le japonais doucement.  
  
Duo poussa un soupir et s'allongea sur son lit. Comment je peux t'aimer ? Je ne sais pas, je le sens, c'est là. Tu es toujours présent, je pense toujours à toi. Je ne vais pas te le dire, tu me fuirais. Tu sembles si distant... Même quand tu me parles maintenant, je sens une réserve en toi.  
  
-J'aime cette personne, c'est tout. C'est impossible à expliquer.  
  
Le silence lui répondit et Duo ouvrit les yeux. Heero était assis en tailleur sur son lit et le regardait avec attention.  
  
-Pourquoi ? murmura l'américain.  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu me poses ces questions ? Heero, je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi depuis qu'on se connaît. Tu n'as jamais prêté attention à ce que je ressentais, pas plus qu'à ce que je disais. Et aujourd'hui, tu m'écoutes, tu me comprends. Tu me poses des questions que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer venant de toi.  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te pose ces questions. J'en éprouve le besoin, j'ai envie de savoir ce qui te rend triste, c'est tout. Je crois que je t'ai compris Duo.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Pendant un an je t'ai observé, j'ai noté chaque remarque, chaque phrase venant de toi. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu fonctionnais. Pour Quatre, c'était facile de savoir. Il suit son cœur. Trowa, j'ai su qui il était dès que je l'ai vu... Wufei. Wufei, j'ai eu du mal à savoir qui il était, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai trouvé. Et toi... Toi, tu étais un mystère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ni comment tu faisais tout ça.  
  
-Shinigami. Tu as découvert que j'étais schizophrène, souffla le jeune homme.  
  
-Oui, mais c'était le premier jour, ça. Non, il me manquait un élément pour te comprendre. Je crois que je l'ai aujourd'hui.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-Tu n'es jamais triste ? Je ne t'ai vu que rire, ou sourire. Je me posais la question. Parce que tu ne montres pas ses émotions là...  
  
Duo se redressa lentement, sa natte suivant le mouvement.  
  
-Bien sûr que si, je peux avoir mal, murmura l'américain.  
  
Heero s'était rapproché du lit du natté et s'assit à ses côtés, lui tournant le dos. Duo ne bougea pas. Il resta allongé, et ferma les yeux.  
  
-Yoki l'a compris. Il connaît mon principal point faible. Je sais que je dois te le dire où il s'en servira un jour, s'il s'échappe, murmura la natté.  
  
Duo continuait à fixer le plafond, se concentrant sur les petites fissures qui apparaissaient, rayant la peinture. Il ne voulait pas regarder Heero, il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction.  
  
-L'autre jour, je croyais que c'était toi. Je t'ai menti hier mais j'ai compris. Il ne faut pas que je te mente parce que tu es sincère avec moi, et que Yoki pourrait s'en servir contre nous tous. Tu me fais confiance. Je ne veux pas trahir cette confiance. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai demandé si on s'était parlé dans la cour. Si tu te souvenais d'une conversation personnelle. Tu m'as aussitôt demandé si je t'avais confondu avec Yoki. Oui, je t'ai confondu. Ce jour là, je croyais que c'était toi. Je t'ai avoué tout ce que je ressentais et pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir sans savoir que tu es près de moi. Pourquoi est ce que je m'inquiète pour toi, en mission, pourquoi est ce que je te colle comme tu dis, pourquoi je ne la mets pas en veilleuse quand tu es près de moi.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda doucement le japonais en fermant les yeux.  
  
-C'est stupide, je ne connais de toi que ce que tu as bien voulu me dire, et tu ne me parles presque jamais. Je me suis creusé la tête pour savoir pourquoi. J'ai cherché pendant longtemps. Et puis, un jour, j'ai arrêté de chercher. J'ai admis ce que je ressentais. A quoi bon trouver une raison ? Je me suis dit que finalement c'était mieux sans raison. Duo prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer, Je t'aime. Je t'aime, c'est toi mon point faible aux yeux de Yoki... Il l'a deviné tout de suite tu sais ? Je ne sais pas comment mais il avait décidé de s'en servir contre moi...  
  
Sans un bruit Heero se rapprocha du jeune homme et s'allongea doucement à ses côtés sur le dos. Il regarda à son tour le plafond et glissa sa main droite le long de son corps. Ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux du natté et le japonais serra cette main contre la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de ce simple contact. Duo tourna lentement la tête vers son voisin, surpris par cette réaction.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais appris à montrer mes sentiments. Je sais en faire une arme, mais je ne sais pas juste les vivre, confessa Heero d'une voix chargée de peine. Je ne fais pas confiance facilement aux gens, et j'évite les relations humaines depuis Kari et Yoki. C'était mon univers. J'ai du tout reconstruire. Je ne sais pas dire ces mots. C'est vrai que je ne te parlais pas beaucoup jusqu'à présent, je ne parlais avec presque personne d'ailleurs. Je ne connais pas ce langage, je ne l'ai pas appris. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais...  
  
Le japonais se tut pendant un moment et tourna la tête vers l'américain, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
-Dis, est ce que tu pourras m'attendre ? Est ce que tu sauras me montrer le chemin ? Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, j'ai peur de me perdre sans toi et de ne pas revenir.  
  
-Je t'attendrais, oui, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix chargée d'émotions. J'ai tout mon temps. Je te guiderais Heero. Mais il faut que tu me suives. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite non plus.  
  
Heero lui fit un léger sourire et se rapprocha du jeune homme. Fermant les yeux, il déposa ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur sur celles de Duo. Le jeune homme répondit au baiser avec la même simplicité. Duo posa ensuite sa tête sur l 'épaule du japonais, et se laissa bercer par sa chaleur. Heero ne refusait pas ses sentiments et les acceptait. Il voulait juste du temps, de l'aide. Heureux, soulagé, l'américain fit un sourire qui illumina ses traits. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années.  
  
Heero grava dans sa mémoire cette nouvelle facette du visage de son coéquipier, pour ne pas l'oublier. C'était, lui, le véritable Duo. Celui qu'il cherchait depuis un an maintenant.  
  
Deux coups discrets frappèrent à la porte et Heero se releva avec précaution pour ouvrir. Duo resta allongé, sans bouger. Il ferma les yeux. La porte laissa passer Trowa qui leur annonça que les professeurs venaient de leur laisser une nouvelle mission.  
  
-Ils ne m'ont pas attendus pour faire leur annonce ? demanda Duo, se relevant brusquement.  
  
Trowa haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par Heero et Duo. Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la salle à manger. Wufei entra peu après eux, suivi de Kari qui s'installa à côté d'Heero. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention à elle et fixa son attention sur Quatre.  
  
-Ils nous ont contactés, comme prévu.  
  
Hilde arriva en courant.  
  
-Désolée, j'étais au téléphone avec une amie, s'excusa t-elle. Elle s'assit et regarda Quatre qui s'était levé.  
  
-La nouvelle mission est de détruire la base de Stardert.  
  
-Celle où j'avais été fait prisonnier ?demanda Wufei avec un froncement de sourcil.  
  
-Oui, d'après eux, c'est devenu un carrefour important où les armures mobiles affluent. C'est vrai que la base possède un port d'atterrissage qui peut accueillir des dizaines d'armures mobiles, expliqua Quatre.  
  
- C'est idiot, lâcha Kari.  
  
- Pardon ? interrogea Duo, surpris.  
  
-C'est idiot enfin ! Ils ne vont pas commencer à faire venir des tonnes d'armures mobiles sur cette base ! Tous les territoires alentours sont pour Oz. Il n'y a aucun réseau de résistance dans le coin. Ca ne sert à rien de renforcer cette base ni ses alentours !  
  
-Oui, c'est stupide, d'autant plus qu'ils savent qu'un de leur ennemi connaît sa position exacte, souligna Trowa.  
  
-L'ordre est de détruire entièrement cette base, sans faire aucun prisonnier, ni ramener de documents importants ? interrogea Duo.  
  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
  
-Ben moi, je trouve que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre dans cette mission. On ne récupère absolument rien, on détruit tout, renchérit Hilde.  
  
Heero se leva soudainement, murmura un « Je sais » avant de partir en direction de son ordinateur. Il inséra rapidement la disquette qu'il avait prise à Yoki au lycée et cliqua sur plusieurs fichiers différents. Le dossier des professeurs s'afficha de nouveau, avec le même code à ses côtés.  
  
Kari qui était derrière lui, émit un sifflement admiratif.  
  
-Pas mal... Tous... Ils ont tous été transférés dans cette base.  
  
-De qui parle t-elle ? interrogea Quatre en regardant Heero.  
  
-Lorsqu'on était enfants, J nous a soumis à divers tests, notamment Kari et Yoki pour leurs capacités. J était assisté d'éminents chercheurs qui tentaient plusieurs expérience par jour sur eux, expliqua Heero sans quitter l'écran des yeux.  
  
Il réduisit la fenêtre de la disquette et ouvrit un fichier extérieur. Il pianota quelques secondes avec une rapidité surprenante et au bout d'un moment, plusieurs dossiers s'affichèrent sur l'écran.  
  
-C'est toutes les recherches que j'ai fait dernièrement sur les professeurs. Ils sont bien plus au courant que nous sur cette mission. Les scientifiques ont commencé à disparaître il y a plusieurs mois, et les professeurs ont suivi ces affaires avec beaucoup d'attention.  
  
-Il n'y a pas que J qui soit mêlé à ces histoires, continua Kari en voyant les regards interrogatifs des autres pilotes. Quand nous étions soumis à ces expériences, plusieurs scientifiques nous rendaient des petites visites. Parmi eux, il y avait G et S. Je suppose qu'ils étaient intéressés par nos capacités... Et ils ont certainement du faire part de leur projet à vos autres mentors. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi aujourd'hui, ils veulent qu'on tue tous les responsables de ça, scientifiques compris, tant qu'à faire, autant ne laisser aucun témoin.  
  
-Ils préfèrent tout détruire que de risquer que ces découvertes ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains, murmura Wufei.  
  
-Mais alors pourquoi ne nous chargent-ils pas de récupérer les principales trouvailles ? demanda Duo d'un ton ironique.  
  
-Ils ne veulent surtout pas qu'on s'en approche, sourit Kari. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on découvre leur machinations. Parce que si je tombe dessus, personnellement, je les lis et je m'en sers...  
  
-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On ne va tout de même pas détruire cette base ? interrogea Hilde.  
  
-Pour l'instant, il ne faut pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Faîtes un rapport comme quoi vous êtes prêts à exécuter la mission, déclara Heero en refermant l'ordinateur, empêchant Kari de tout lire.  
  
-Heero... commença Kari d'un ton ferme.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hilde en voyant le regard de la jeune fille. Duo se retourna à temps pour voir le japonais se stopper et fermer les yeux.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas faire ça, n'est ce pas ? Heero, réponds moi, continua Kari, ignorant l'allemande.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna vers la japonaise et ne répondit rien. Il monta les escaliers d'un pas vif et laissa la porte ouverte. Kari le suivit en courant et referma la porte sur elle.  
  
-Maintenant, on s'explique, fit-elle d'un ton déterminé.  
  
-Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton indifférent.  
  
-Je sais. Je te le déconseille, c'est tout, soupira Kari.  
  
Le japonais eut un léger sourire et regarda par la fenêtre.  
  
-Pour Yoki... commença t-il.  
  
-Est ce que tu m'en veux ? Heero, est ce que tu m'en veux ? Pour Yoki ? le coupa la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu l'aimes, je n'y peux rien, fit le japonais en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Tu...  
  
-Kari, je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux juste que tu ne perdes pas de vue que c'est ton ennemi.  
  
-Je sais. C'est compliqué. Mais je l'aime... C'était lui. Mais ça ne change rien entre nous, n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Iie.  
  
-Je préfère ça, sourit l'adolescente.  
  
La jeune fille se rapprocha du japonais et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et se serra contre lui.  
  
-Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, tu sais. J'espère que tu ne m'as rien caché d'autre du genre... J'espère que je vous ai pas confondu dans un autre de mes souvenirs. Heero, j'ai besoin de savoir... fit la jeune fille après un silence. C'était toi quand J essayait de me violer ? C'est toi qui est venu me chercher ?  
  
-Oui. C'était moi, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton sombre. Kari, je ne pense pas que tu te sois trompée une autre fois... remarqua t-il soudain.  
  
-Je suis un peu perdue... Mais j'ai reconnu son regard. Je suis sûre qu'il m'aime... avoua l'adolescente.  
  
-Il t'aime, affirma Heero.  
  
-Tu le savais ? interrogea la jeune fille suspicieuse.  
  
-Toi aussi, tu le savais, remarqua le japonais.  
  
-Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une de ces séductions de plus. Ou un ordre de J... souffla Kari.  
  
-Non, fit le jeune homme en secouant la tête.  
  
-C'est quand même compliqué entre nous.  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Et tu as détourné la conversation... remarqua la jeune fille en soupirant. Tu pensais que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ?  
  
-Hai, sourit le japonais.  
  
Heero se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kari et commença à se lever.  
  
Kari le bloqua et l'obligea à se rallonger.  
  
-Ah, tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? fit elle en passant au dessus de lui, emprisonnant ses bras.  
  
Heero tenta de se dégager mais sans succès. Kari garda alors ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête, les conservant dans une seule main.  
  
-Tu vas voir... Tu vas devoir répondre à mes questions, Heero Yuy... Même sous la torture !  
  
La jeune fille fit glisser la chemise du japonais et le chatouilla sur les côtes. Heero tenta encore une fois de se dégager, libérant cette fois-ci ses mains. Mais Kari ne le laissa pas faire et continua les chatouilles, accentuant le rire du japonais.  
  
-Réponds, moi, est ce que tu avais l'intention de ne prévenir personne ? Tu croyais que je ne voudrais pas te superviser ? Trop tard, cette fois, je te surveille ! Je t'ai retrouvé, pas question de te perdre encore une fois !  
  
-Arrête, Kari, c'est bon... J'accepte, souffla Heero en riant.  
  
-Bon, d'accord, mais j'ai une autre question... fit-elle en immobilisant de nouveau Heero qui tentait de se relever.  
  
-J'ai utilisé mon empathie tout à l'heure... Il se passe quoi avec Duo ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton malicieux.  
  
Le japonais fit un sourire et recula plus profondément dans le lit, s'enfonçant dans le matelas. Sans prévenir, il exécuta un mouvement rapide et Kari se retrouva sous lui. L'immobilisant complètement, il lui souffla à l'oreille :  
  
-Mêle toi de tes affaires, toi...  
  
Puis le japonais se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, laissant la jeune fille se relever en riant.  
  
-Je trouverais... chuchota la jeune fille avec un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.  
  
************************  
  
Kari redescendit au salon. Elle y trouva Hilde qui était assise sur le canapé en train de boire une tasse de thé. L'allemande s'arrêta de boire quand elle se sentit observée et tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante.  
  
-Salut Kari ! fit elle d'un air enjoué et rieur.  
  
Elle s'appuya plus profondément contre le canapé, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction et rouvrit les yeux en voyant Kari la rejoindre à ses côtés.  
  
-Alors, où sont les autres ? demanda la japonaise, curieuse. Ils ont tous disparus ou quoi ?  
  
-Ben, j'ai vu Duo partir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres vers le hangar, je parie qu'il va réparer Deathscythe, mais je sais pas ce qui le rendait si heureux... fit Hilde avec un air conspirateur. Sinon, Trowa et Quatre, j'en sais rien du tout, Trowa a une faculté pour ignorer les gens qui est plutôt étonnante et Quatre m'a juste servi ce thé avant de repartir... quelque part... Je ne sais pas où... admit la jeune fille en riant. Wufei... Wufei doit méditer dans sa chambre, selon le profil que m'a donné Duo mais bon, j'en sais rien alors ... Et moi, je me repose tranquillement, parce que j'ai pas du tout envie de courir après tout ce monde !Au fait, et Heero, il est où ? demanda Hilde en se redressant pour regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux.  
  
-Dans sa chambre, il est dans sa chambre, répondit Kari en souriant doucement.  
  
-Hey ça va toi ? T'as l'air crevée ! s'exclama Hilde en entendant la réponse de la japonaise.  
  
-Oui en effet, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me reposer entre le combat avec Yoki et tout ce qui est arrivé... bailla Kari. Je retrouve tout un pan de ma mémoire d'un seul coup et même si les bons souvenirs sont là, même si je connais mon identité, qui je suis, qui j'aime, j'ai retrouvé aussi les mauvais souvenirs... tout ça d'un coup c'est... En plus, je n'ai pas eu mon sommeil réparateur ! Je ne peux même pas dormir ! Tu squattes le canapé, Heero sa chambre, et Wufei la sienne ! Et à mon avis, Trowa aussi... Je suppose qu'aucun de ces messieurs ne voudra me laisser sa chambre... fit Kari en faisant semblant de soupirer.  
  
-Allez viens je vais te servir une tasse de thé. Ca va te requinquer, du thé de Quatre, ça ne se refuse pas, tu sais ? Il est toujours délicieux et puis, ça t'empêchera de dormir debout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on ait décidé de où on allait dormir parce que moi non plus, je ne sais pas trop où dormir... dit en riant l'allemande.  
  
-Ok. J'accepte la mission, fit Kari en riant à son tour.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans la cuisine. Hilde se dirigea vers la cuisinière et lui servit une tasse de thé bien chaud.  
  
-Tiens, fit elle en lui tendant la tasse remplie à ras bord.  
  
-Arigato, répondit la japonaise en portant le récipient brûlant à ses lèvres. C'est vrai que c'est bon, je me sens déjà plus réveillée, fit-elle en souriant.  
  
S'adossant au mur de la cuisine, elle croisa les jambes pour mieux prendre appui et observa Hilde un moment du coin de l'œil. Puis, elle reposa la tasse à moitié vide sur le rebord de la cuisinière.  
  
Hilde avait suivi tous ses gestes tout en buvant son propre thé et reposa sa tasse en même temps qu'elle. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kari semblait songeuse et réellement triste. La jeune fille venait d'ailleurs de baisser la tête, laissant quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles tomber devant ses yeux.  
  
-Kari ? appela la jeune allemande doucement.  
  
-Hai ? fit la japonaise en redressant immédiatement la tête.  
  
-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Hilde.  
  
-... Non, murmura la jeune fille. En fait je suis un peu perdue, expliqua t- elle en fixant le sol.  
  
-Ecoute, j'ai l'air un peu délurée comme ça, mais tu peux m'en parler si tu veux... Si tu as des problèmes et que je peux t'aider, je suis là... Je sais on ne se connaît pas très bien, tu ne me fais peut être pas confiance, mais je suis de ton côté. Et puis, franchement, on est les seules filles dans cette maison, on a plutôt intérêt à se serrer les coudes, termina t-elle avec une pointe d'humour.  
  
-Merci Hilde, sourit Kari. Merci, j'avoue, tu me remontes le moral...  
  
-Mais si tu ne veux pas me dire, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, continua Hilde en s'adossant à son tour contre le mur opposé à la japonaise.  
  
-Non, ça va. C'est vrai, ça me fera du bien d'en parler... En fait, je suis amoureuse...  
  
-Ben, c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? sourit Hilde. L'amour guérit tous les maux comme dirait l'autre !  
  
-Oui, mais .... continua Kari avant de baisser de nouveau la tête.  
  
-Cette personne ne t'aime pas ? demanda l'allemande en reprenant un air sérieux.  
  
-Non, c'est pas ça... répondit la jeune fille en secouant doucement la tête tout en souriant d'un air triste.  
  
-Alors cette personne est du même sexe que toi ? proposa-t-elle. Tu as peur des réactions des autres ? Moi, je te le dis franchement, ça ne me pose aucun problème ! J'aurais plutôt tendance à te pousser dans ses bras et à jouer les entremetteuses si c'est pas fait alors bon... avoua Hilde en riant. Et puis, sincèrement, je crois pas que ça va gêner Quatre ou Trowa... Duo non plus d'ailleurs...  
  
- Je note ce que tu viens de me dire, ça pourrait me servir bientôt, réfléchit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire machiavélique. Mais non, c'est un homme, répondit Kari en souriant.  
  
-Alors, si c'est un homme, que tu l'aimes, qu'il t'aimes, il est où le problème, demanda Hilde d'un air surpris. Il est marié ? C'est J ? demanda la jeune fille en prenant un air ahuri.  
  
-L'homme que j'aime est notre ennemi, avoua Kari en riant à la dernière remarque de la jeune fille.  
  
-Notre ennemi... Attends, me dis pas que tu aimes Yoki ? C'est Yoki ??? demanda la brune en voyant que Kari ne répondait pas.  
  
-Oui, répondit finalement Kari en baissant la tête.  
  
Après un silence, Hilde commença :  
  
-Tu as peur de la réaction des autres ? On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, tu sais, expliqua t-elle. Et puis, si aujourd'hui, tu as décidé d'avouer que tu l'aimais, que tu lui as dit, c'est que c'est vraiment important pour toi. Tu as peur de la réaction d'Heero en particulier ?  
  
-Non c'est pas ça... Heero comprend...  
  
-Il est au courant lui aussi ? Mais alors, qu'est ce qui te rend si triste ?  
  
- Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était Heero que j'aimais, c'était simple, c'est vrai qu'il était toujours là pour moi et que c'était le premier à venir me voir quand ça n'allait pas... Et puis, il y avait tous ces sourires que je surprenais des fois lors des missions, et dans ses yeux... dans ses yeux, brillaient parfois une lueur... Souvent, je perdais ce regard mais au détour d'une mission, il me revenait, plus puissant. Dans ses yeux, c'était l'amour qu'il me portait... sauf que récemment, je me suis rendue compte que c'était Yoki que j'aimais, en fait, c'était lui qui me faisait tous ses sourires, voilà pourquoi je ne les retrouvais pas toujours sur Heero.  
  
Kari se redressa et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, réchauffant ses mains sur les rebords de la tasse encore fumante.  
  
- J'aimais en Heero ce qu'il me manquait en Yoki. Ce que je croyais que Yoki n'avait pas. Il a toujours été plutôt coureur, joueur, mais en fait, il m'aimait. Les regards tendres qu'il avait, il me les destinait, l'amour qu'il me portait, il le cachait. J'en ai pris conscience aujourd'hui... Et moi, je l'aime tellement, Yoki est mon âme sœur. J'ai retrouvé ce qui me manquait... sourit doucement la japonaise. Mais c'est tellement compliqué, nous sommes ennemis, il a choisi un autre camp, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'aimerais tellement retourner en arrière, être heureuse avec Yoki et Heero. Pouvoir me rendre compte de mon erreur. Pouvoir différencier Heero de Yoki et savoir lequel m'aime d'amour. Ne plus voir ce reproche dans les yeux de Yoki, ne plus voir cette blessure que j'ai crée en l'ignorant, en prenant Heero pour celui que j'aimais. Je voudrais ne pas l'avoir confondu ce jour là...  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea doucement Hilde en s'asseyant à son tour à la table.  
  
-J'ai...fait l'amour avec Yoki en croyant que c'était Heero. Ce jour là, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, mais je m'adressais uniquement à Heero. Je n'ai pas vu que c'était Yoki... Lui, il n'a pas oublié, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je m'en veux tellement, peut-être que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est passé dans le rang ennemi, peut-être que c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est retourné contre son frère. Ils s'entendaient si bien ! Heero et Yoki se ressemblent bien plus que physiquement... Je me sens tellement coupable. C'est à cause de moi si Heero s'est pris l'entraînement le plus difficile de nous trois alors qu'il ne le méritait pas ! Parce que J a découvert de que nous avions fait... Il est entré dans une fureur noire, il ne voulait pas qu'on exprime nos sentiments... Alors, comme lui aussi a confondu Heero et Yoki, il l'a forcé à suivre un entraînement encore plus dur... Heero n'a jamais protesté, il a fait cet entraînement sans broncher, il a foncé droit dans le mur. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était puni... Et Yoki ne lui a rien dit. Mais depuis cet entraînement, Heero et Yoki ont adopté une attitude plus indifférente. Ils sont véritablement devenus les perfect soldier, comme dit Duo. Ils ,ne plaisantaient plus comme avant... Je ne sais pourquoi Yoki a réagit de la même manière qu'Heero... Il ne suivait pas le même entraînement... Je ne sais pas. Peut être était-il triste que je l'ai confondu avec son frère... C'est ma faute si Heero refoule ses émotions aujourd'hui. Il ne se confie plus à moi, il ne me dit plus rien... Je dois le deviner... Heero a changé, Trowa a raison. Il était si vivant avant, je m'en veux, tout ça, c'est de ma faute !  
  
La jeune japonaise éclata en sanglots, déversant toute sa peine. Hilde se leva précipitamment et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Absolument pas ta faute ! Ecoute, si il y a un fautif, c'est J. Pour les entraînements, c'est le seul responsable. C'est vrai, Heero a peut être changé par rapport à avant, mais regarde, il se conduit avec toi comme lorsque vous étiez enfants. Et regarde, s'il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres pilotes, il a passé un an avec eux et aujourd'hui des liens se sont crées entre eux. Crois moi, ce n'est pas une personne dénuée de tout sentiment. Il a peut être été blessé mais aujourd'hui, il se remet de ses blessures. Pour Yoki, je ne le connais pas vraiment... Si comme tu dis, il ressemble beaucoup à Heero, c'est quelqu'un de très fort. Même toi, tu es forte. Tu es forte et amoureuse. Et je trouve que c'est tellement beau d'aimer comme ça. Aujourd'hui, Yoki et toi, vous vous êtes retrouvés. Ne te prends pas la tête pour savoir si tu es fautive ou pas par le passé. Tu es dans le présent et c'est maintenant que tu le vis. Yoki a beaucoup de chance, sourit Hilde en replaçant les mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille derrière ses oreilles. Mais surtout tu n'as pas à te ressentir responsable.  
  
Kari s'accrocha à Hilde, entourant ses épaules de ses bras. Elle murmura par dessus son épaule :  
  
-Même si je ne suis pas responsable, Yoki est mon ennemi. Je l'aime et je vais devoir l'affronter, je n'en aurais pas la force. Je ne pourrais pas...  
  
Hilde essuya, une à une, du pouce, les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son amie.  
  
-Je te promets, tu entends, je te promets que tu ne seras jamais seule, fit l'allemande d'un air sérieux. On est tous là avec toi, je sais que c'est dur et que votre confrontation est inévitable, qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle arrivera, mais on t'aidera dans cette épreuve sois en sûre. Et puis il y a Heero, tu dois lui faire confiance, jamais il ne te laissera tomber.  
  
Kari prit une profonde inspiration et se recula. Regardant droit dans les yeux Hilde, elle esquissa un léger sourire.  
  
-Tu as raison. Jamais il ne me laissera tomber. Et peut être que la confrontation n'aura pas lieu. Après tout, Yoki est notre prisonnier... Merci Hilde, pour tout ce que tu m'as dit.  
  
-De rien. C'est fait pour ça les amis non ? sourit en retour la jeune fille. Et puis, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider un peu...  
  
Kari acquiesça en souriant.  
  
-J'y pense... Si Yoki est notre prisonnier... Je crois que je vais en profiter, commença la jeune fille songeuse.  
  
-C'est bien je retrouve la Kari enjouée et heureuse, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça crois moi, rit Hilde.  
  
« Au moins, tu es prête à donner le change. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas changer d'humeur si facilement, mais quand tu auras réfléchi à ta situation, tu comprendras qu'il vaux mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions des fois. Profite de la vie, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite, pensa l'allemande en son fort intérieur. »  
  
-Merci encore Hilde, franchement, je crois que tu m'as aidée à faire le tri dans mes pensées.  
  
-C'est normal. Je suis à ton service, girl ! répondit Hilde en brandissant son bras droit en l'air.  
  
Kari lui sourit et bu une nouvelle gorgée de thé.  
  
-Il est vraiment bon ! Il faudra que je demande à Quatre comment il fait, je suis sûre qu'il a une recette particulière...  
  
-Et bien on sera deux, fit l'allemande en souriant. Mais je crois que tout simplement, qu'il y met tout son amour...  
  
-Hilde ? demanda Kari soudainement.  
  
-Oui ? répondit la jeune fille avec un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Tu le connais depuis longtemps Duo ? demanda la japonaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Non pas trop, deux ou trois ans peut-être, mais je le connais par cœur. En fait, lui et moi, on a le même caractère. La fête, les soirées, les jeux, c'est fait pour nous ! Et les blagues douteuses aussi...  
  
-Ca a l'air, sourit la jeune fille. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas...  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? la coupa brusquement Hilde.  
  
- Tu sais j'ai un don d'empathie assez développé, moins qu'Heero certes, mais à chaque fois que je le regarde, je n'ai même pas le temps de mettre mes barrières que je ressens un sentiment d'immense tristesse. Même s'il à l'air d'être gentil avec moi, je ne sais pas, je sens comme une réserve qu'il n'a avec personne d'autre...  
  
-Ah ça, c'est parce que tu marches sur ses plate-bandes... fit Hilde avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Duo a une certaine attirance vers une personne que tu apprécies particulièrement, ici...  
  
-Heero ? Nan ?? Génial ! Tu vas m'aider à le caser avec lui, hein ?  
  
-Duo a vu que tu étais très liée à Heero... Et qu'il te laissait faire plus de choses... Comme le prendre dans tes bras...  
  
- Oui, mais ça, c'est parce qu'on est comme des frère et sœur tous les deux... J'y pense ! souffla Kari en se plaquant une main sur le front. J'ai dit à Duo que j'aimais Heero. Je le lui ai dit comme ça, quand nous étions dans cette pièce... Lorsque je ne savais pas que ce n'était pas lui... C'est vrai que jusqu'à hier, je croyais aimer Heero... Donc, je faisais souvent des gestes équivoques... Et Heero qui les évitait sans rien dire... Mais Duo n'a pas à être jaloux de moi, plus maintenant en tout cas. Et de toute façon, c'est vrai qu'Heero ne m'a jamais laissé penser, à part dans l'infirmerie mais ce n'était pas lui, il ne m'a jamais laissé penser qu'il m'aimait plus que comme une sœur. Alors de toute façon, je ne suis pas une rivale pour lui. Je n'aime pas Heero comme il le pense. Et lui non plus. D'ailleurs, Heero semble plus intéressé à lui qu'à moi sur ce point là... Il est plus attentif avec Duo qu'il ne l'est avec les autres pilotes...  
  
-Oui, moi aussi j'ai remarqué qu'Heero l'apprécie beaucoup et se soucie de lui. Mais apparemment, Duo n'a rien remarqué...  
  
-Hai. Je connais Heero depuis très longtemps, et je suis sûre qu'il y'a quelque chose qui se passe entre lui et Duo. Je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi détendu. Surtout depuis tout à l'heure, je suis persuadée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, tu viens de me dire que Duo souriait comme jamais, Heero aussi n'avait plus se côté sombre qu'il garde toujours au fond de lui, et quand je l'ai interrogé sur ses relations avec Duo... Il n'a rien voulu me dire, mais je mènerai mon enquête ! Je veux savoir ce qui rend Heero si serein, et si c'est Duo... En tout cas, je les lâcherais pas tous les deux !  
  
-Oui, ils se complètent bien. En fait, ils formeraient le couple idéal tous les deux... Je pourrais t'aider dans ton enquête, tu sais ? Je m'occupe de Duo, toi d'Heero, et on va éclaircir tout ça... Tu sais, je crois qu'Heero est une personne qui est capable de rassurer Duo... C'est une personne qui a peur que ses proches meurent par sa faute, et qui a un côté plutôt inquiétant. Heero sera certainement l'élément stable (1) de sa vie s'il accepte de le soutenir et de l'aimer. S'il l'aime tout simplement. Je suis extérieure à leurs histoires, je n'étais pas présente quand ils se sont rencontrés, ni même pendant toute cette année qu'ils ont partagées ensemble. Mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que lorsque ils sont côte à côte, ils semblent en harmonie. Leurs traits sont plus détendus,  
  
-Ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, on arrive ! Heero est une personne qui est calme et posée. Lui et Yoki sont plutôt des personnes réfléchies. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu Heero énervé, il se contrôle toujours... Oui, je pense que Duo pourrait apporter quelque chose de bien à Heero. Tu as raison, ils formeraient le couple idéal. Mais après, je songe à un autre couple à surveiller tu sais ? fit Kari en souriant.  
  
-Oui, je vois de qui tu veux parler... Je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer mais finalement, il y presque trop de boulot dans cette maison !. Y'a que des glaçons ici à part Duo et Quatre et aucun n'est doué pour prendre la conversation...  
  
-Hey, Heero n'est pas un glaçon ! fit Kari en riant. Je t'assure qu'il est loin d'en être un quand il le veut. Tu serais étonnée de voir ce qu'il est capable de faire ! poursuivit Kari en songeant au japonais.  
  
-Mouais peut-être, fit la jeune allemande, sceptique.  
  
-Il le sera moins, beaucoup moins, quand il connaîtra le volcan qu'est Duo Maxwell, fit Kari. Avec lui, il ne pourra plus se permettre de jouer les réservés !  
  
Elles éclatèrent de rire en pensant au tempérament énergique de l'américain.  
  
-On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Duo qui venait d'entrer, le visage plein de cambouis.  
  
-Duo, je crois que tu devrais aller te laver le visage, tu es à faire peur comme ça., remarqua Hilde en regardant la face noire du jeune homme.  
  
-Je confirme, fit Kari en hochant la tête vigoureusement.  
  
-Ben c'est que je travaille moi ! répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Mais devant l'air sceptique des filles, il poursuivit : Mouais, bon ça va, je passerais par la salle de bain tout à l'heure...  
  
Puis, s'arrêtant au beau milieu de son chemin, il se dirigea vers le canapé.  
  
-Mais dîtes donc toutes les deux, ça fait un moment que vous êtes là, vous parliez de quoi ? interrogea l'américain avec un sourire en prenant appui sur le dossier du canapé, surplombant Hilde.  
  
-Oh, Kari me racontait les amours d'Heero. C'est étonnant, on ne s'imagine pas à quel point il peut être libéré comme gars ! Rien qu'à voir sa tête, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'était fait la moitié de l'équipe de J !  
  
L'américain pâlit en entendant les paroles de l'allemande.  
  
-Mais non, on plaisante, fit Kari devant la mine déconfite de Duo. Hilde raconte n'importe quoi pour te faire marcher! Allez, fais pas cette tête !  
  
-Ouais ! En fait Kari veut dire que tu as le champ libre. Fonce mon gars, Heero est encore vierge ! intervint l'allemande enthousiaste.  
  
-HILDE !!! protesta Duo en se sentant rougir sous les traces noires du cambouis.(2)  
  
-C'est bon, on arrête, en plus, cette info là n'était pas sûre... répondit Hilde, l'air sérieux.  
  
-... Et en parlant d'Heero vous ne sauriez pas où il est par hasard ? Je pensais qu'il viendrait vérifier son gundam depuis le temps mais il est pas venu !  
  
-Il est resté dans sa chambre. Mais un conseil, lave toi le visage si tu ne veux pas lui faire peur, répondit Kari en observant avec attention les tâches de cambouis sur les joues et le front du natté.  
  
-Oui, mais je pense pas que ce soit ça qui lui fasse peur, fit Duo en souriant, et il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre, à la recherche d'un certain japonais, sa natte battant contre ses omoplates à chaque enjambée.  
  
Kari et Hilde échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire devant la précipitation de l'américain à rejoindre Heero. Finalement, c'était évident : Duo était particulièrement attiré par le jeune homme et recherchait constamment sa compagnie.  
  
-Dîtes donc, toutes les deux ! fit Wufei en entrant dans la cuisine. On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ? On vous entend à l'autre bout de la maison !  
  
-Rien Wuffy, rien du tout, firent les deux jeunes filles d'une même voix.  
  
-C'est WUFEI ! Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! J'ai suffisamment avec Maxwell sur le dos !  
  
-OK Feifei ! répondirent les deux jeunes filles en éclatant à nouveau de rire sous le regard furibond du chinois.  
  
-Stupides onnas, murmura Wufei en s'éloignant, après avoir pris un fruit dans la corbeille, le croquant avec rage.  
  
Duo sortit de la salle de bain, le visage complètement nettoyé, et entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le japonais.  
  
Il le trouva debout, devant la fenêtre, en train de regarder au dehors. A son poignet, il avait enroulé le petit cordon noir qui retenait la pierre que l'américain lui avait offert, et le pendentif restait enfermé dans sa paume. Le natté sourit à cette vision.  
  
Heero se retourna dès qu'il sentit la présence du jeune homme derrière lui, c'est à dire, à l'instant où il pénétrait dans la pièce.  
  
Il le fixa d'un air interrogateur, en voyant l'expression de l'américain qui l'observait, pensif, un air inquiet sur le visage.  
  
Duo s'avança dans la pièce et colla son front à la vitre devant laquelle Heero se tenait.  
  
-Heero, je ne sais pas mais tu as l'air... ailleurs... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te préoccupe. Tu peux m'en faire part, tu sais ? demanda t-il après un moment de silence.  
  
-Iie, répondit le jeune homme en regardant au loin.  
  
Mais l'américain put voir le signe d'une légère tristesse dans les yeux du japonais, comme s'il regrettait de ne rien pouvoir lui dire.  
  
-C'est pas grave, sourit Duo. Je ne t'en veux pas, au moins, tu es franc, continua t-il avec un sourire triste.  
  
Le jeune homme se releva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, s'apprêtant à repartir voir les filles en bas.  
  
-Attends, l'arrêta Heero semblant soudain se raviser.  
  
L'américain se retourna, intrigué, attendant la suite.  
  
-Je vais partir, expliqua le japonais doucement.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
Heero ne répondit rien et regarda le pendentif dans sa main.  
  
Il le déroula de son poignet avec précaution, ouvrit le fermoir lentement et passa la petite pierre autour de son cou. D'un geste précis, il referma le petit mécanisme et remit la pierre devant lui.  
  
Duo avait assisté à cette scène sans bien la comprendre. Lorsque Heero releva la tête, il recula. Le regard du japonais avait changé.  
  
-Non. Tu ne vas pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, murmura Duo en reculant.  
  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Heero en secouant la tête.  
  
-C'est trop dangereux ! Tu n'en a pas reçu l'ordre ! Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup ! Si tu te fais prendre...  
  
-Il faut exécuter cette mission, coupa Heero d'un ton ferme.  
  
-Tu avais l'intention de partir sans nous prévenir ? De le faire tout seul, sans assistance ?  
  
-Ca aurait été plus simple, en effet, admit le japonais en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Mais ?  
  
-Kari a deviné ce que je voulais faire. Toi aussi.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ?  
  
-Comme prévu. Mais je vais faire en sorte que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas trop, sourit le japonais.  
  
-Je ne te suis pas ?  
  
-Je vais entrer dans leur base et installer un système qui vous permettra de me suivre sur les propres caméras de Oz. Vous verrez la base et tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.  
  
-Tu prendras des micros ? Pour qu'on puisse te joindre ?  
  
-Non, je vous contacterai ou nous n'aurons pas de liaisons.  
  
Duo souffla un grand coup et reprit, d'une voix mal assurée.  
  
-Combien de temps ?  
  
-Le temps qu'il faudra pour récupérer ce que les mads cachent.  
  
-Too dangerous (3) , murmura le natté en secouant la tête.  
  
-Je ne mourrais pas.  
  
-Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ? s'énerva le natté d'un coup.  
  
-Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait la vie... Alors, je reviendrais parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de me l'apprendre... répondit doucement Heero. Je ne mourrais pas car, il y a une personne qui attend mon retour. Et moi, je veux la retrouver, termina le japonais dans un murmure.  
  
Il s'approcha silencieusement du jeune homme qui lui faisait face et qui se taisait, suivant le moindre mouvement du japonais, buvant ses paroles.  
  
Levant une main, il chassa une mèche rebelle qui passait entre les yeux améthystes et la remettant en place derrière sa nuque, il laissa ses doigts, là, accrochés à son cou. Effectuant une douce pression, mais inflexible, il rapprocha lentement les lèvres de l'américain près des siennes.  
  
A ce doux contact, le natté se laissa aller complètement et s'abandonna dans les bras rassurants du jeune homme. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du japonais, limitant l'espace qui les séparait à une infime distance.  
  
Le baiser se fit impérieux, moins tendre, plus violent. Leurs lèvres s'écrasaient, se mordant, dans un sursaut d'énergie, se comprimant, ne souhaitant faire qu'une bouche. Duo suivit le mouvement, laissant Heero mener la danse. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, dans un bal enchanteur, toujours renouvelé. Le natté sentit la main droite du japonais remonter le long de sa hanche, tandis que la gauche accentuait sa pression sur sa nuque, la caressant en même temps. Le cœur battant, le natté sentait le rythme qui accélérait, cognant plus fort contre sa poitrine, près à exploser. Le sang affluait à présent jusqu'à ses tempes et il sentait sa tête tourner. Il s'appuyait de tout son poids contre le japonais qui le lâcha au bout d'une demi-seconde. A bout de souffle, il se séparèrent, reprenant peu à peu de l'air, réoxygénant leurs corps. Les yeux noirs de désir, ils se regardèrent un instant, et Duo eut un mouvement de rapprochement, souhaitant recommencer. Mais Heero recula doucement et fit un léger sourire.  
  
-Heero promets moi que tu reviendras, demanda l'américain, laissant courir ses doigts sur ses lèvres, tentant de retrouver la chaleur du japonais.  
  
Heero ne répondit rien et regarda par la fenêtre. Son regard se fit plus dur et il se retourna.  
  
Duo suivit ses mouvements sans bouger, sans dire un mot. Il le regarda prendre la carte bleue posée en évidence sur sa commode et la glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean.  
  
Heero sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, prenant sa veste en jean sur son passage.  
  
Kari et Hilde le regardèrent traverser le salon et sortir par la porte principale, refermant avec soin l'entrée derrière lui.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda Hilde en voyant Duo qui le regardait partir du haut des escaliers sans bouger, en parlant d'Heero.  
  
-Il fait des courses, sourit Kari en réponse. Duo tu devrais le suivre histoire de l'empêcher d'acheter des trucs qui ne te plairaient pas, intervint-elle alors en s'adressant au jeune homme qui ne semblait pas réagir.  
  
A ces mots, le natté s'anima et descendant les escaliers en courant, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le japonais, suivant le même chemin que lui.  
  
Il le rattrapa sur la route et lui prit la main. Heero lui adressa un regard surpris puis fit un sourire et laissa sa main dans la sienne.  
  
Duo ne lui posa pas de question sur l'endroit où ils allaient. Kari avait dit qu'il allait faire des courses. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Heero avait pris la carte bleue... Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait acheter ? Du matériel pour pouvoir mieux installer son système de surveillance ?  
  
Ne souhaitant pas se poser trop de questions, Duo regarda la ciel devant eux, profitant du moment qu'il partageait avec le japonais. L'américain se rendit bien vite compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ville, et Heero emprunta aussitôt les grandes rues, une fois arrivé dans la cité.  
  
Le japonais lâcha la main du natté et entra dans une boutique de vêtements pour hommes, une boutique dans lesquels les prix étaient très élevés, remarqua l'américain. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'entrer dans la boutique qu'il avait perdu de vue le japonais.  
  
Soupirant intérieurement, le natté se mit à regarder un peu autour de lui, répertoriant les habits qui l'entourait. C'était une boutique plutôt moderne, dans un genre très classe. Il y avait plusieurs chemises que l'américain aurait aimé porter, et des pantalons vraiment beaux. Mais en regardant les prix, le jeune homme retint une grimace. C'était trop cher. Une boutique de luxe.  
  
Il nota la marque, Georgio Armani, qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
Mais qu'est ce que foutait Heero dans une boutique de ce style ? jura le jeune homme tout bas. Il sentit soudain qu'il était observé et leva la tête. Il rencontra le regard de la caissière, qui le scrutait avec un air méfiant. Evidemment, il n'avait pas la tête du client habituel, sourit le natté.  
  
Duo jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la boutique, à la recherche du japonais mais ne le trouva pas. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser à un pantalon mais il ne le regardait pas vraiment, se demandant où pouvait bien être encore passé Heero.  
  
Il se promena dans la boutique, l'air de rien, et se retrouva devant les cabines d'essayage. Le natté suivit un moment des yeux un homme qui venait juste de sortir, et qui lui tournait le dos. Il portait un manteau noir dont le col était rabattu sur son cou, et qui mettait en valeur ses épaules légèrement carrées et son dos musclé. Le manteau s'arrêtait à ses genoux avec élégance. Son pantalon de cuir noir moulant tombait sur des chaussures de la même couleur.  
  
Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, Duo retint son souffle devant la beauté de son corps parfaitement mis en valeur par la chemise rouge sang qui le moulait. Duo remonta jusqu'au visage du jeune homme et eut un mouvement de surprise en le reconnaissant.  
  
C'était Heero. Ce dernier le dévisageait avec un air interrogateur et en même temps, légèrement ironique. Le japonais le rejoignit en quelques pas.  
  
-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
  
Duo ne répondit rien, étonné par la prestance du jeune homme. Il portait ces vêtements avec aisance, comme si c'était ses tenues habituelles.  
  
Heero se passa une main dans les cheveux, dévoilant un peu plus la chemise et semblant ne pas remarquer les regards admiratifs autour de lui.  
  
-Pourquoi achètes tu ces vêtements ? interrogea Duo après avoir repris contenance.  
  
Il avait maintenant les bras croisés autour de la poitrine et s'était adossé au mur, à la recherche d'un soutien.  
  
-Je ne porte pas vraiment le même style d'habits que Yoki, tu as du le remarquer, non ? souligna Heero doucement.  
  
-Il s'habille dans des grands magasins de ce genre ? demanda le natté, surpris.  
  
-Quand il peut, oui, répondit le japonais avec un geste évasif.  
  
Il disparut de nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage et ressortit habillé comme il était venu, vêtu simplement d'un jean, de baskets et d'un T-shirt, gardant sa veste en jean dans sa main. Dans l'autre, il tenait les vêtements qu'il venait d'essayer. Passant à la caisse, il paya le tout et la vendeuse rangea soigneusement les vêtements et les chaussures dans de grandes boîtes portant la signature du magasin, et glissa le tout dans deux grands sacs.  
  
Duo aida en prit un et laissa Heero le suivre.  
  
-Tu sais, je trouve que c'est risqué, remarqua encore une fois l'américain comme ils étaient sur la route du retour.  
  
-C'est encore plus risqué de ne rien faire, crois moi, répondit le japonais d'un ton sérieux.  
  
-Tu pars quand ?  
  
-Aujourd'hui.  
  
Il prit alors la main du natté délicatement dans la sienne et ils rentrèrent à la planque, silencieusement.  
  
Duo rentra dans la maison en chantant et vit Quatre qui était en train de faire la cuisine, aidé de Trowa.  
  
-Ou est Kari ? interrogea Heero en entrant à son tour.  
  
-Avec Yoki, répondit Trowa en fixant avec attention le japonais. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux paquets qu'ils portaient mais ne dit rien.  
  
Quatre se retourna pour leur faire un sourire mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin.  
  
-Tu pars ? murmura t-il en direction d'Heero.  
  
Celui-ci hocha la tête doucement.  
  
Wufei se redressa dans le canapé, écoutant la conversation, et Hilde enleva les écouteurs qu'elle avait sur la tête, sentant que ce qui se disait était important.  
  
-Si on veut plus d'informations, il faut aller les chercher, commença Heero.  
  
-Tu infiltres la base ? interrogea Trowa.  
  
Heero fit un petit sourire.  
  
-Je n'ai plus le temps de vous expliquer, remarqua le japonais en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Demandez à Duo ou Kari, poursuivit-il alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre.  
  
Hilde le suivit du regard et vit qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il se déshabillait.  
  
Il disparut pendant un court moment et redescendit les escaliers sous les yeux surpris des autres pilotes.  
  
Il avait revêtu la tenue qu'il venait de s'acheter et se dirigeait maintenant vers la sortie.  
  
-Bonne chance, murmura Trowa en le regardant partir.  
  
Les autres pilotes ne dirent rien, tant ils étaient surpris par le passage remarqué du japonais. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu porter des habits aussi... Et ça lui allait bien ! Seul Duo fit un petit sourire en voyant les réactions des autres et sortit à la rencontre du jeune homme.  
  
-Heero, attends moi ! s'écria t-il en voyant le japonais prendre la voiture.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna, ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui tombait.  
  
-Fais attention à toi, souffla l'américain en se rapprochant de lui doucement.  
  
Heero hocha la tête.  
  
-Kari t'expliquera les détails de l'opération et comment tu pourras voir la base, expliqua Heero.  
  
-Ne fais pas de bêtises, ajouta Duo en observant les mèches de cheveux du japonais voler avec le vent et se reposer sur son front avec douceur.  
  
Heero hocha de nouveau la tête, en silence, secouant ses mèches brunes.  
  
-Je t'aime, déclara soudain Duo en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Le japonais répondit par un sourire mystérieux et tourna les talons.  
  
Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et entra. Démarrant le moteur, il fixa son regard droit devant lui et fit avancer la voiture. Sans accorder un seul regard à l'américain, il accéléra, disparaissant sous l'ombre de la nuit.  
  
Il ressemble vraiment à Yoki des fois... soupira l'américain en secouant la tête.  
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) J'ai l'impression de parler de radioactivité là... Ah, les joies du TPE ! -__-  
  
(2) J'avoue, faut être fort pour deviner qu'il rougit mais bon... Règle d'or : Les auteurs voient tout^^ !!! Même sous une couche épaisse de cambouis^^ !  
  
(3) Pour les non anglophones, et franchement, pas besoin d'être trop fort en anglais pour traduire, j'en suis la preuve vivante ^^ : Trop dangereux. 


	10. Simple infiltration?

Titre : Sang et révélations  
  
Auteurs : Yuna Chan ( yuna406hotmail.com ) et Clôtho (byakko95hotmail.com) (et oui, j'ai retrouvé mon adresse !! lol enfin, juste pour lire les mails alors bon... --  
  
Source : A la base, c'est un manga puis un animé et enfin une fanfic... vous devinez pas ? gundam Wing !!!  
  
Genre : Angst (j'ai honte de mettre ça, mais oui, c'est encore et toujours Duo...lol), Yaoi, action, romance, lime  
  
Couples : Attention, ouvrez bien vos mirettes... Yoki x Kari et 1x2 !!! lol bon, ok, c'est très officieux le dernier couple mais bon.. tout le monde aura compris notre but à la fin de cette fic, nan ?   
  
Disclaimers : Pourquoi faut-il que cette rubrique existe ? Le mot disclaimer, c'est pire qu'un cauchemar ! Hem, alors, je me lance... Rien n'est à nous, pas même Heero !!! Enfin, si !! si, Kari et Yoki nous appartiennent ! et le scénario aussi !! Ah aussi, faîtes attention, ya un petit lime au début...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Misao girl : On est super contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !! Et oui, le couple 1x2 est toujours kawaii !! Bon, pas tellement dans ce chapitre mais bon... oups ! révélations ? lol  
  
Lu : Désolées... Une fois de plus il a fallu attendre encore longtemps avant d'avoir la suite... hem, on se demande si vous n'allez pas vous y habituez... Non, vraiment désolées, mais bon, on a des devoirs et tout... Comment c'est pas une excuse ? ben désolées encore ? Bon, voilà la suite, profite !!  
  
Law-sama : Kikou !! Ah, ta review m'a fait super plaisir!! Comme, je peux plus trop te parler sur msn ben... donc, j'étais très contente ! ( Clôtho) On est super contentes que ça te plaise autant et puis que tu apprécies la suite ! Sinon, et bien... meuh nan, Heero va pas avoir une égratignure... plutôt le contraire même... lol Lis et tu verras !! Bonne lecture !  
  
Yami-rose1 : J'aime beaucoup tes reviews parce qu'elles sont longues et que tu réfléchies toujours à une suite potentielle... lol Nous verrons bien si tes prédictions se réalisent... pour le cavalier blanc, hem.. je te conseille d'arrêter de manger des flageolets ? lol Ah t'as vu ? On aime bien retourner les plans des méchants contre eux !! lol retour à l'envoyeur ça devrait être notre devise !! lol Et sinon.. rha ! Nous sommes impardonnables, une fois de plus la suite a été très longue à venir ! désolées !!!!! Pour se faire pardonner, ça te dirait de lire ce chapitre ? 0  
  
Yami-aku : Alalalala ! merci beaucoup pour les compliments !! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? C'est encore plus sympathique de lire tes reviews que toi de lire les chapitres, j'en suis sûre ! Sinon, pour les longs chapitres... Faut croire qu'on est abonnées... lol Mais c'est de la faute de Yuna elle veut toujours rajouter telle ou telle scène !!! mdr !! je vais me faire trucider mais bon...Yuna : De QUOI ????? Mais c'est même pas vrai d'abord !!!! Et merci pour les pairings, c'est cool, pour une fois que quelqu'un les lit... Non, c'est vrai, on sait jamais si les gens les lisent ou pas... lol Allez, Kisu et bonne lecture!  
  
Lilou : Ah, nous aussi on a été très contentes de pouvoir enfin caser les deux tourtereaux !!! Si tu as raison de t'inquiéter pour Heero... On sait pas... lol  
  
Chris : Alors, on est tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! A quand le lemon ? Ben... a dans très longtemps si tu veux mon avis... lol Non, ne nous tape pas ! C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas notre faute... Si ? Ben, on va tenter de réparer ça alors... lol Allez, bonne lecture !!  
  
Poufette : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements, parce qu'on en a besoin ! lol Ben merci pour les compliments et tout, et puis... c'est normal la complicité entre filles ! entre filles, on se serre les coudes ! les pauvres, elles sont entourées de mecs ! lol  
  
Squallinou : Woua !! Ton chapitre préféré ? c'est sûr qu'il y a du casage dans l'air aussi... Ouais !!! ils sont ensembles nous aussi on a sorti le champagne !!! donc, là, on a écrit un chap qui devrait un peu moins te faire sauter de joie a la sortie je pense... enfin peut être après tout... lol bref, respire, souffle un grand coup et bonne lecture ma ptite Ichy !! Ah, oui, j'oubliais... (si tu pouvais éviter de me faire passer pour une sadique... èé.... ) c'est vrai quoi, moi sadique ? pffff !!! t'exagère pas un peu ? lol  
  
Leenaren : Ah oui, c'est sûr, Heero habillé comme dans notre fic ça doit faire... baveeeeeeee!!! D'ailleurs, vlà les conséquences de sa tenue dans ce chap !! Kisu !  
  
Senko Yurima : Mais on ne change pas du tout notre scénar, t'inquiète !! lol Bon, on va juste te demander de reposer le gentil katana là, tout doux... pour que tu puisses lire la suite ! Voilà, allez, bonne lecture et merci pour le compliment !!  
  
Note des auteuses : Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Il a été long à sortir mais bon... Pas plus que d'habitude, vraiment ? lol Bon, mais c'est long quand même... alors, on s'excuse vraiment mais bon... On vous laisse lire ce chap histoire de pas vous faire attendre encore... maintenant !!! lol bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 10 : Simple infiltration ou plus ?  
  
L'américain regarda encore un moment l'horizon, sans rien dire et reprit en silence le chemin du retour.  
  
Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur le japonais.  
  
Franchement, Heero était étrange des fois, il l'avait embrassé passionnément, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il voulait qu'il l'attende mais...  
  
Pourquoi avait-il souri comme ça ?  
  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu à sa déclaration ?  
  
Je t'aime, c'est si difficile à dire ?  
  
A la personne qu'on aime vraiment ?  
  
Et que voulait dire ce sourire, c'était pas une réponse, ça ! Est ce que ça signifiait, « moi aussi » ou est ce que c'était parce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Un sourire condescendant ?  
  
Mais pourquoi Heero ne faisait t-il pas comme tout le monde ?  
  
Il n'avait pas de décodeur, lui ! Il ne lisait pas dans les pensées, il ne pouvait vraiment pas savoir si le japonais ne lui donnait pas de pistes !  
  
Quoique...  
  
Est ce qu'un baiser peut être considéré comme une piste ?  
  
Ce gars est incompréhensible !  
  
Mais le pire... Lorsque le japonais avait relevé la tête, le pendentif autour du cou... Il avait vraiment cru un instant voir Yoki. Les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup.  
  
Trop.  
  
Oui, trop, il ne pouvait pas les reconnaître. Kari avait raison. Si l'un des deux décidait de se faire passer pour l'autre, il était impossible pour quiconque de deviner qui était qui. Et ils en étaient conscients.  
  
Mais dès l'instant où Heero avait mis ce pendentif... Dès l'instant où il avait porté les mêmes habits, qu'il s'était en quelque sorte déguisé en Yoki... Oui, à cet instant même, il avait cessé d'être Heero. A cet instant, Duo ne l'avait plus reconnu. Non, et il agissait comme son frère. Tentateur, enivrant, distant et proche à la fois. Sauf qu'Heero jouait la comédie.  
  
Rha !! Je ne le comprend vraiment pas, songea t-il. Un coup il agit comme Yoki et un coup, il redevient celui que je connais... En fait, je suis presque certain, d'après Kari et ce que j'ai pu voir, qu'Heero est un mélange des deux... Oui, c'est un sacré mélange... Reste à savoir quelles en sont les doses...  
  
Mais c'est ce côté mystérieux chez lui qui fait que je l'aime tant. Il me surprend un peu plus chaque jour alors que je croyais l'avoir cerné. Tu parles, je n'avais cerné que le soldat parfait ! Voilà que je découvre qu'il est attentif aux autres, et doté d'une empathie supérieure à celle de Quatre...  
  
J'aimerais vraiment qu'on vive heureux tout les deux, loin de cette guerre, loin de ces souffrances... J'aimerais avoir tout le temps pour apprendre à la connaître et ne pas découvrir son passé, sa personnalité par hasard, à cause d'une mission, d'un événement imprévu... J'aurais aimé tout savoir, qu'il me le confie, qu'il me le dise avant que je ne le découvre... En fait, il cache sa véritable personnalité derrière son masque d'impassibilité... Forgé par J, maîtrisé par lui-même, et qui ne se soulève que rarement...  
  
En tout cas, j'espère que cet imbécile heureux ne va pas faire de bêtises, je ne tiens pas à le ramasser à la petite cuillère moi ! Parce que s'il se blesse pendant cette mission, pendant qu'il joue à être son frère, moi, je le finis ! Non, je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais porter la main sur lui, il m'est trop précieux. Non, s'il revient blessé, ou pire... On me ramassera aussi, je m'écroulerais, je ne pourrais pas tenir sans lui. Non vraiment il a pas intérêt à revenir blessé cet idiot, cet idiot que j'aime tant, songea t-il avec tendresse.  
  
Quand Duo rentra dans la maison, Kari était déjà face à l'ordinateur du japonais et le reprogrammait.  
  
-Tu as réussi à passer ses codes ? lui demanda l'américain étonné.  
  
-Heero ne les avait pas bloqués, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.  
  
Hilde était penchée par dessus elle et regardait avec attention toutes les manipulations que faisaient la japonaise.  
  
-Il avait prévu que Kari voudrait s'en servir, remarqua Hilde.  
  
-Oui, c'était dans ses projets, il m'avait dit que nous en aurions besoin pour le voir, expliqua Duo.  
  
-Voilà, j'ai établi une connexion, maintenant il faut attendre que ça bouge de son côté... fit Kari en s'éloignant de l'écran.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il veut faire ? interrogea Wufei.  
  
-Paramétrer et reconfigurer le système de surveillance de Oz, répondit Kari.  
  
-Ce qui consiste à ? interrogea quatre.  
  
-Etablir un lien entre le système et cet ordinateur.  
  
-Et tu trouves ça clair, toi ? demanda Duo, ironique, en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Oz possède tout un réseau de caméras surveillances sur chacune de ses bases et Heero va te permettre de voir ce que filment ces caméras en temps réel, sur cet ordinateur. Ainsi, tu pourras voir, tout ce qui se passe et savoir s'il faut intervenir à un moment donné, expliqua Trowa.  
  
-Mais c'est génial ce moyen ! s'exclama Hilde. On ne pourrait pas s'en servir pour zoomer sur certains dossiers que liraient les commandants de Oz ? On pourrait l'utiliser pour chaque infiltration. Plus besoin d'exposer un homme tout un mois entier mais il suffirait juste de l'introduire une nuit, le temps de mettre en place ce système et il repartirait ne sécurité.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, murmura Quatre.  
  
-Pourquoi ça ? interrogea Wufei.  
  
-Et bien ce système à ses limites. Si un agent le découvre, les soldats de Oz pourraient très bien retourner ce stratagème contre nous. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de vérifier s'ils jouent la comédie ou non. De plus, une coupure de courant, un réparateur et tout est à refaire.. C'est une astuce risquée.  
  
-Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas aller jusque là, dit soudain Kari.  
  
Face aux regards interrogateurs elle expliqua :  
  
-Son système ne permet qu'une vision des caméras, pas une direction.  
  
-C'est à dire ? demanda Wufei.  
  
-On ne peut pas les recadrer ni les faire bouger de place. Tout ce qu'on voit c'est ce que les agents de Oz voudront voir, expliqua t-elle.  
  
-Alors, on va voir des portes... soupira le jeune américain.  
  
-Oui, c'est effectivement une possibilité... sourit Hilde.  
  
-Mais Oz surveille beaucoup ses bases, nous pourrions voir les cellules de prison... objecta Trowa.  
  
-Et certainement la chambre de Yoki... compléta Wufei.  
  
-Oui, il ne doivent pas entièrement lui faire confiance... Il doit être lui aussi surveillé, réfléchit Hilde.  
  
-Et Heero compte sur ça, conclut Duo.  
  
-Oui, enfin, si tu veux mon avis, il s'en fiche, répliqua Kari en faisant un sourire triste.  
  
-Pardon ? demanda l'américain.  
  
-A la base, s'il a proposé ce procédé, c'est surtout pour nous rassurer quant à sa condition... expliqua Kari.  
  
-Oui, que l'on garde un œil sur cette mission, même si c'est un œil impuissant, il faut l'admettre, répliqua Quatre.  
  
-Et ce n'est pas son souci premier que d'établir cette connexion. On peut toujours attendre alors, soupira Duo.  
  
-Non, il le fera, répondit Kari d'une voix sûre.  
  
A ce moment, une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'ordinateur du japonais et Kari s'empressa de taper un code, suivit de plusieurs manœuvres observée de près par chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle.  
  
Une image apparut alors sur l'écran, montrant une salle de machines. Un bras passa devant la caméra, raccordant un fil puis enfin, toutes les liaisons furent établies. Kari appuya alors sur la touche tabulation et des dizaines de petites images s'affichèrent. Des numéros s'affichèrent, signifiant qu'il en existaient d'autres. Cliquant sur une image, la jeune fille l'agrandit et tous les pilotes purent voir Heero, debout dans une salle, en train de faire le tour des écrans avec ses yeux. Il fit un tour sur lui même et suivit des yeux quelque chose que la caméra ne filmait pas.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce sans faire un bruit et Kari cliqua sur un carré, affichant le couloir d'à côté. Heero le traversait d'un pas vif, assuré.  
  
La jeune fille voulut afficher le couloir qu'il traversait à présent mais elle ne le trouva pas et tomba sur une caméra qui filmait un porte close, avec un code.  
  
-C'est peut être là que sont enfermés les scientifiques, remarqua Quatre.  
  
-Essaie de retrouver Heero, demanda Duo d'un air inquiet.  
  
-Il faudrait réussir à maîtriser ce système rapidement, objecta Wufei.  
  
-Oui, il a réussi à établir cette connexion, à nous de savoir l'exploiter convenablement, répondit Quatre en hochant la tête.  
  
-Je l'ai retrouvé, fit soudain Kari.  
  
-Il est inutile de rester tous les six devant cet écran, fit soudain Wufei.  
  
-Oui, Wufei a raison, nous n'avons qu'à installer des tours de garde. S'il arrive quelque chose, la personne de garde nous préviendra aussitôt.  
  
-Je commence, fit Duo d'un ton enthousiaste.  
  
-Ok, on continuera selon vos numéros de pilotes, après Trowa, Quatre puis Wufei, Je prendrais le tour de garde et se sera à Hilde de surveiller les écrans. On se relaie toutes les cinq heures, exposa Kari.  
  
-Entendu, fit Quatre en s'éloignant de l'ordinateur. .  
  
-Je vais faire un tour, lança Wufei en prenant son manteau au passage.  
  
Hilde prit un livre et commença à le lire, allongée sur le canapé, tandis que Kari rejoignait Yoki dans la pièce où ils l'avaient enfermés.  
  
Quatre et Trowa disparurent peu après du champ de vision de Duo qui se concentra sur l'écran, tentant de retrouver Heero qui avait encore changé de pièce.  
  
Enfin, il le vit.  
  
Le japonais venait de rentrer dans une vaste chambre, ouvrant les deux battants de la porte en même temps, lui permettant de passer au milieu de l'ouverture. Il avançait toujours de cette démarche que Duo ne lui connaissait pas. En temps normal, Heero marchait en économisant ses pas, le plus silencieusement possible, mais là... Il avançait avec une démarche plus souple, aérienne, mais en même temps, ferme, faisant claquer le sol sous ses pieds. Et toujours cette démarche assurée, rapide.  
  
Le jeune homme s'avança au milieu de la pièce et s'arrêta, jetant son manteau sur le lit, d'un geste nonchalant. Il se dirigea vers un meuble et l'ouvrit. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du japonais. Il mit un CD dans la chaîne qu'il venait de trouver et appuya sur lecture.  
  
Une musique de hard rock emplit la salle et Heero hocha la tête, battant le rythme avec une main et augmentant le volume de l'autre, jusqu'à son maximum. Apparemment, il connaissait la musique. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un placard et l'ouvrit. Des vêtements s'alignaient, des pantalons, des vestes, des chemises. Le jeune homme commença à toutes les regarder, comme s'il passait en revue sa garde robe.  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'allait pas se changer ? Pourquoi prenant-il autant de temps devant cette penderie ? Heero n'était pas du genre à se demander ce qu'il porterait. Peut être que Yoki, si, songea t-il après un moment.  
  
Puis, soudain, il comprit.  
  
Heero ne regardait pas les affaires. Il ne détaillait pas non plus, le nombre de pantalons qu'il y avait.  
  
Non, il les fouillait, l'air de rien.  
  
Il semblait chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur des poches, dans les chemises ou les jeans qu'il trouvait. Duo pouvait en effet toujours observer le même manège. Heero prenant un pantalon, faisait mine de le placer sur sa taille, se regardait dans la glace accroché à la porte de l'armoire, tâtait le pantalon, comme s'il effaçait les plis, mais en fait, il vérifiait le contenu des poches.  
  
Intelligent, sourit Duo. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire la même chose avec les chemises. Heero bougeait au même rythme que le son qui emplissait la salle, faisant des mouvements rapides et précis à chaque geste qu'il effectuait.  
  
Duo ne l'avait jamais vu danser. Et c'est bien ce qu'il faisait, bougeant de manière sensuelle et plutôt équivoque à certains moments. Le japonais s'approcha du bureau et alluma l'ordinateur.  
  
Il s'assit devant l'écran, et commença à taper fébrilement dessus, à la recherche d'informations sur la base, certainement. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et continua son expédition vers l'armoire. Encore des vêtements. Le japonais dansait, faisant onduler ses hanches, dans des mouvements sensuels, attrapant les chemises devant lui et les fouillant une à une.  
  
Il dégrafa lentement la sienne, ôtant un à un les boutons, dévoilant sa peau nue, son torse imberbe et musclé. Il la laissa glisser lentement le long de ses épaules, puis de son dos, laissant le fin tissu effleurer la moindre parcelle de sa peau avant de retomber à terre.  
  
A ce moment, Duo vit quelqu'un approcher de la chambre, sans pourtant deviner son visage.  
  
L'inconnu entra dans la pièce et s'adossa à la porte, observant le jeune homme ondoyer sous la musique, incitant au contact charnel par le moindre de ses gestes.  
  
Heero dut sentir sa présence car il se retourna brusquement, cessant de danser, observant l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
  
-Yoki, tu es revenu, tu étais long, remarqua l'homme en se retournant.  
  
Duo vit avec stupéfaction le visage se dessiner sur l'écran. Treize Kushrenada en personne. Mais que faisait le commandant de Oz ici ? La mission était-elle si importante que ça ?  
  
-Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, admit le japonais en restant immobile devant le général.  
  
-Je n'aime pas que l'on perde trop de temps, souligna d'un ton gentil Treize.  
  
-Où en est on pour les scientifiques ? demanda Heero en s'approchant du commandant, d'une démarche féline, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.  
  
-Ils ne veulent rien livrer. J'aimerais que tu leur rendes une petite visite, si ça ne te fait rien, répondit le général en se plaçant derrière le japonais, le prenant par les épaules pour le retourner.  
  
Heero se colla à lui, agrippant les mains du général entre les siennes, les laissant caresser ses épaules parfaitement proportionnées.  
  
Duo ne comprenait plus. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? Yoki et Treize étaient ensemble ou quoi ? Et Heero allait devoir jouer la comédie ? Non, il n'allait pas faire ça quand même ?  
  
Le voix du japonais se fit plus rauque tandis qu'il inclinait la tête:  
  
-Je suis à ton service.  
  
Treize se pencha encore sur le japonais et l'embrassa dans le cou, laissant sa langue courir sur la peau offerte.  
  
-Où as tu passé la nuit ? murmura t-il en reprenant son souffle.  
  
Le japonais sourit et s'éloigna du général, se rapprochant d'une porte, sur sa droite. Il s'adossa à elle, se passant une main dans les cheveux, fixant l'homme qui lui faisait face avec un sourie tentateur, il répondit :  
  
-Tu es jaloux ?  
  
Treize se rapprocha de lui, prenant possession de ses hanches, les calant entre ses mains, il chuchota d'une voix rauque :  
  
-Je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi. Je déteste quand nos corps sont éloignés.  
  
Heero fit glisser une main sur son corps, et la passa derrière son dos. Il ouvrit la porte lentement et recula dans la pièce qui s'ouvrait à lui. C'était un bureau qui appartenait à un chef de l'armée, à en juger par les médailles sur les murs, les portraits accrochés, et le style aisé du mobilier.  
  
Sans doute le bureau de Treize, ne put s'empêcher de penser de Duo malgré la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.  
  
Treize suivit Heero, gardant ses yeux rivés à ceux envoûtants du japonais.  
  
Celui-ci se colla un peu plus au commandant de Oz, passant ses mains autour de son cou, le rapprochant de lui. La musique retentissait aussi fortement dans la pièce et le japonais continuait à onduler ses hanches, contre celles du général, s'éloignant et se serrant contre lui au rythme enfiévré du guitariste qui jouait.  
  
Treize se pencha vers le jeune homme et goûta à ses lèvres, cherchant à forcer l'entrée avec sa langue. Le japonais répondit au baiser, jouant avec sa langue, caressant le palais de son aîné, tout en collant corps contre le sien, approfondissant leur étreinte. Heero recula encore un peu, s'asseyant sur le bureau, dégageant les papiers du bureau.  
  
Treize reprit ses lèvres, et l'allongea doucement sur la table. Il se coucha lui-même sur le jeune homme, bloquant toute sortie, caressant la moindre parcelle de son corps.  
  
Heero laissa sa tête partir en arrière tandis que Treize continuait toujours plus bas. Duo ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait envie de vomir. Voir Heero faire ça, devant ses yeux... Le pendentif brillait à son cou, comme une tâche que l'américain ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer.  
  
Le japonais laissa ses bras pendre au dessus de sa tête, offrant une totale soumission au général qui passa une main sur tout son corps, avant de se débarrasser avec précipitation de sa propre chemise.  
  
A ce moment, un soldat entra avec précipitation dans le bureau du commandant, et se mit immédiatement au garde à vous.  
  
Treize s'écarta du japonais vivement tandis que celui-ci esquissait un sourire, suivant son manège pour tenter de se rhabiller convenablement.  
  
-Qu'y a t-il, soldat ? ordonna Treize, d'une voix calme.  
  
-Les scientifiques ont déclarés vouloir vous parler, votre excellence.  
  
-Ils passent aux aveux ? demanda le général, surpris.  
  
-Oui, mon général.  
  
-Bien, dîtes leur que j'arrive.  
  
-A vos ordres, votre excellence, répondit le soldat, en le saluant avant de partir.  
  
Heero se redressa lentement, et passa dans sa chambre. Enfilant une chemise au hasard de la penderie, il laissa quelques boutons ouverts sur sa peau halée et rejoignit Treize dans les couloirs de la base.  
  
Duo resta longtemps devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, à fixer le petit bureau désormais vide, sans songer à changer de caméra pour suivre le japonais. De toute façon, à quoi ça aurait servi ? Il ne pouvait pas intervenir et dire à Treize, heu, s'il te plait ? Tu le lâches maintenant, d'accord ? Merci !!  
  
Non, il ne pouvait pas intervenir, il ne pouvait rien empêcher.  
  
Je ne peux pas y croire, se répétait-il inlassablement. Non c'est impossible, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller et en rire ! Je veux me réveiller de tout ça, découvrir que ce n'est pas réel ! Qu'Heero n'a jamais embrassé Treize de cette manière là, ne jamais découvrir qu'il m'avait menti ! La mission ne pouvait pas se dérouler de cette manière là !  
  
Et pourtant, c'était bien réel, les caméras l'attestaient, tout, tout prouvait que c'était bien réel.  
  
Heero avait bien embrassé Treize, Heero qui était sensé ne rien connaître à l'amour, ne rien en connaître du tout ! Alors comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi... Jouer aussi bien la comédie ? Est ce qu'il la jouait d'ailleurs la comédie ? Il n'avait pas franchement l'air réticent... Et il aurait été plus loin si le soldat n'était pas entré, oui, jusqu'où serait-il allé ?  
  
J'ai beau me dire que c'était pour le bien de la mission, qu'Heero devait s'infiltrer, et faire tout ce que Yoki aurait fait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui. Il m'a trahi. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait apprendre... Ben mon vieux, t'as l'air déjà pas mal expérimenté !  
  
Foutu soldat parfait de mes deux, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à tes putains de missions. Et moi alors dans tous ça ? T'es tu seulement imaginé ce que je pouvais ressentir ? T'as pensé dans quel état je serais si je te voyais comme ça en train d'embrasser un autre homme ? D'embrasser Treize ? Ah je suis égoïste, c'est certain et alors ? Personne le sera pour moi.  
  
Tu m'as menti.  
  
Ah elles sont belles tes paroles « je veux que cette personne m'apprenne à vivre » la belle affaire ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule encore ! Tu la connais bien la vie, tu la connais même très bien ! Tu jouais les asociaux avec nous mais en fait tu es... Tu n'es pas du tout coincé, tu n'es absolument pas timide !  
  
Avec moi, tu l'étais...  
  
En te voyant évoluer sur cette caméra, je me rends compte à quel point on te connaît mal. On peut te faire confiance, ça s'est sûr, tu es de notre côté, c'est prouvé, mais on te connaît très mal.  
  
Tout ce qui est toi, on ne sait pas.  
  
Soudain le japonais réapparut à l'écran, discutant avec plusieurs soldats, donnant quelques ordres.  
  
Duo quitta la pièce, n'en supportant pas davantage. Il ne voulait plus le voir, plus voir ses yeux cobalt qui le hantaient la nuit, il ne voulait plus reconnaître sa silhouette au détour d'un couloir, ou le revoir embrasser un autre soldat ou Treize. Tout ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver lui était bien égal maintenant ! De toute façon, il ne pourrait rien changer, rien faire.  
  
Il monta les escaliers en courant, et se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans les couvertures. Il balança son poing sur le matelas, évacuant toute la colère qu'il ressentait.  
  
L'américain inspira un grand coup et passa sa main sous l'oreiller. Il rencontra une petite photo, une photo qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir contemplée des heures durant, la nuit, le jour, dès qu'il pouvait.  
  
Une photo d'Heero.  
  
Une photo de toi que je gardais précieusement.  
  
Ce jour là, tu portais un débardeur noir et un jean délavé. Ce jour, là, je t'avais pris en photo à ton insu. Tu avais bien sûr tout de suite remarqué le flash et j'étais parti en riant, alors que tu me poursuivais. Tu ne voulais pas de photo. Pourtant, tu est beau dessus. Tes yeux fixent l'horizon, tu ne souris pas, mais tu est beau. Je pensais que tu n'en avais pas conscience. De ta beauté. Je me suis trompé, tu t'en sers même dans cette base. Tu le sais et tu en joues contre tes ennemis. Et tes amis ? Est ce que tu en joues sans le faire paraître avec nous aussi ? Avec moi ? Parce que, tu peux être content, ça marche très bien !  
  
Je voudrais comprendre, tout ce que tu as dit, c'était des mensonges ?  
  
Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots, en serrant la photo contre son cœur.  
  
Alors que le soleil était à son zénith, Quatre appela tout le monde à table. Plusieurs minutes après, chacun était réuni autour de la table, attendant patiemment que le cuisinier serve ses plats. Mais Quatre voulait que la table soit au complet.  
  
Et il manquait Duo.  
  
-Quelqu'un a vu Duo ? demanda Quatre inquiet, en regardant chaque membre de l'équipe. Il ne vient pas manger ? Il n'a peut être pas entendu que je l'avais appelé ?  
  
-Non, répondirent Wufei et Trowa en secouant la tête.  
  
Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis le départ d'Heero.  
  
-Il n'est pas dans le hangar à Gundams ? avança Kari.  
  
-Non, répondit Quatre. J'en viens. J'y travaillais pendant que tout cuisait. Et je ne l'ai pas vu.  
  
-Il était pas censé surveiller Heero ? demanda Hilde en regardant l'ordinateur, abandonné au centre de la pièce.  
  
-Il a du se lasser de ne pouvoir rien faire, intervint Wufei en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Il est peut-être dans sa chambre. Je vais voir, fit soudain Kari en entendant les paroles du chinois.  
  
Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
-S'il était dans sa chambre, il m'aurait entendu. Kari, s'il n'a pas faim, dis lui que je lui garde une assiette quand même, intervint Quatre.  
  
Lui aussi voulait aller voir Duo, il sentait maintenant qu'il y prenait garde, une tristesse immense de la part du natté. Mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il valait mieux que Kari s'en occupe. Qu'elle serait plus apte à le consoler.  
  
La jeune fille sortit de la pièce et monta dans la chambre de Duo, sans faire de bruit.  
  
Quatre la regarda partir, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Se retournant, il vit que c'était le jeune français qui effectuait cette pression rassurante.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit alors le jeune homme. Ca va aller, Kari s'en charge.  
  
-Oui, j'espère. Merci Trowa. répondit le jeune arabe en lui souriant, réconforté.  
  
Kari frappa trois petits coups à la porte.  
  
-Duo ? Duo tu es là ? appela-t-elle.  
  
Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, vérifiant que le natté n'était pas dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle trouva Duo, recroquevillé en position de fœtus sur son lit.  
  
-On t'attend pour manger, Duo, viens, demanda t-elle au jeune homme doucement.  
  
-Pas faim... murmura le natté d'une voix faible.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Duo, tu n'as pas l'air bien, fit-elle en s'approchant du lit.  
  
-Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout. C'est rien Kari, je t'assure que tout va bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu crois le contraire, répondit le natté en se redressant, s'asseyant sur le lit mais le visage toujours caché par ses mèches de cheveux.  
  
-Tu dis que tout va bien ? Duo Maxwell, l'estomac sur pattes, n'a pas faim et tout va bien ? demanda Kari doucement.  
  
-C'est ça, moque toi. T'as trop subi l'influence de Wufei, répondit le natté en souriant un peu.  
  
-Quatre s'inquiète pour toi. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il te gardait une assiette, au cas où ton appétit légendaire reviendrait, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.  
  
-J'y penserais. Mais je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant, répondit le natté, ses yeux devenant plus sombres.  
  
-Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais... Duo, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler.  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et évita soigneusement son regard en relevant la tête.  
  
-Surtout s'il s'agit d'Heero... ajouta la jeune fille.  
  
-Comment ? laissa échapper malgré lui l'américain.  
  
-Voyons, tu es chargé de le surveiller sur les caméras de Oz et tout d'un coup, rien ne va plus ? Conclusion, c'est Heero. Et il n'y a que cet imbécile heureux pour te mettre dans des états pareils, continua t-elle comme si c'était une vérité universelle.  
  
-... Je lui répéterais le coup de l'imbécile heureux...  
  
-Duo, il y a quelque chose entre toi et Heero, n'est ce pas ? En vérité, tu l'aimes ? demanda la jeune fille en le fixant.  
  
-Oui et non.  
  
Devant l'air interrogateur de Kari, il expliqua :  
  
-Il n'y a rien entre Heero et moi, et oui, je l'aime.  
  
-Il n'y a rien entre vous deux ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton suspicieux.  
  
Elle se souvenait très bien de l'air heureux que l'américain avait la veille. Elle se souvenait très bien du regard du japonais. Il s'était passé quelque chose, elle en était sûre.  
  
-On s'est embrassés. Mais vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, parce qu'apparemment, il embrasse un peu tout le monde, continua le jeune homme amèrement.  
  
La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit, aux côtés du natté.  
  
-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? demanda t-elle soudain.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Et il y a...  
  
Le jeune homme et se tut, sa voix s'était brisée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua, pendant que Kari l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive.  
  
-Peu avant son départ, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, à quel point il comptait pour moi. Et il m'a embrassé. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait parce que j'attendais son retour, parce qu'il voulait me revoir. Il m'a demandé de l'attendre. Quand il a mis le pendentif de Yoki, il m'a encore embrassé. J'étais si content, mon rêve venait de se réaliser.  
  
Le jeune homme se tut. Une larme glissa sur sa jour tandis que Kari se taisait, attendant la suite. Il y avait un « mais » à cette histoire, et le natté y venait.  
  
-Quand il est arrivé à la base, son comportement avait changé. Je sais bien qu'il est en infiltration, qu'il fait comme Yoki aurait fait mais... Il m'avait demandé de l'attendre parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. Qu'il voulait aller doucement... Je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser Treize Kushrenada, et crois moi, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il m'a menti quand il disait qu'il voulait prendre son temps, il m'a menti, il n'a pas besoin d'attendre.  
  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour dévisager Kari, celle-ci était blême.  
  
-Kari ? interrogea t-il en voyant que la fille semblait ailleurs.  
  
-Hai, ça va, répondit-elle en se reprenant. Ecoute Duo, je connais Heero par cœur, il est comme mon frère et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne parle jamais en l'air. Mais vraiment, jamais. Surtout quand il s'agit de sentiments. Alors le fait qu'il t'ai dit tout ça... Non, il ne mentait pas, sois en sûr.  
  
-Tu crois ? demanda l'américain d'un ton sceptique.  
  
-J'en suis certaine. Heero ne dit jamais rien à la légère, s'il ne tenait pas à toi, il ne t'aurait rien dit du tout. Je me demande si... fit Kari, songeuse.  
  
-Si quoi ?  
  
-Ecoute, après manger, tu me repasses la bande et on voit ça ensemble, je ne peux pas t'expliquer son comportement avec Treize, si je ne l'ai pas vu, d'accord ?  
  
-D'accord, fit l'américain en hochant la tête.  
  
-Bon, alors, viens manger maintenant. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Et puis Quatre s'inquiète pour toi, je le sens. Remarque, il va mieux depuis qu'un certain acrobate l'a rassuré mais bon... continua t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
-Ah oui ? Tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas manquer ça ! Quatre et Trowa qui se rapprochent... Tu n'essaierais pas de leur arranger un coup par hasard ?  
  
-Moi ? Mais pas du tout, répondit la japonaise en prenant aussitôt une expression offensée, tout en papillonnant des yeux.  
  
La jeune fille eut un petit rire, bientôt suivi par Duo. Ils se calmèrent au bout d'un moment pendant lequel ils s'étaient rapprochés de la porte. Kari allait sortir de la pièce quand Duo l'interrompit.  
  
-Kari ?  
  
La jeune fille se retourna, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.  
  
-Merci, fit l'américain en s'inclinant légèrement en avant.  
  
La japonaise s'inclina à son tour et fit un petit sourire.  
  
-Allez, viens manger, les autres t'attendent avec impatience... Rien qu'avec mon empathie, je peux te dire que Wufei a hâte que tu reviennes parce qu'il a très, mais alors très faim, et peut être aussi parce qu'Hilde est en train de tester son aptitude à rester calme... ajouta t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
  
Le repas se déroula sans incident majeur, chacun agissant normalement, Duo et Quatre remettant en pratique leur technique de comptage de pains que mangeait Trowa. Chacun planifia ce qu'il ferait l'après-midi même tout en plaisantant et en riant. Tout semblait redevenu comme avant, Duo étant encore plus survolté qu'avant, car assisté par Hilde. Kari écoutait tout ce qui se disait d'une oreille distraite, repensant à ce que le natté lui avait dit.  
  
Quand le repas fut terminé, Kari et Duo se retrouvèrent devant l'ordinateur. L'américain prit une profonde inspiration et rechercha les bandes enregistrées le matin même. Il cliqua sur le plein écran et laissa la bande défiler tandis que Kari observait attentivement.  
  
Duo devait se pincer pour s'empêcher de hurler pendant qu'il voyait Heero embrasser Treize, pendant qu'il revoyait cette scène, interminable pour lui.  
  
Wufei passa derrière eux à un moment donné, une tonne de livres dans les bras et s'arrêta pour regarder avec des yeux ronds la scène.  
  
-C'est vraiment Yuy ? murmura t-il.  
  
Puis, comme personne ne répondait et qu'il avait autre chose à faire, et surtout qu'une pile de livres, c'est lourd, il se dépêcha d'aller la ranger et de les classer dans la bibliothèque.  
  
La bande finie, Kari posa la main sur l'épaule de Duo et lui fit un sourire.  
  
-Franchement, Heero m'impressionne, là.  
  
-Hein ? fit l'américain qui ne comprenait strictement rien.  
  
-Le pire, c'est que ça marche ! souffla t-elle.  
  
-Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda le natté finalement.  
  
-Heero effectue ses recherches...  
  
-....  
  
-Regarde, fit-elle en repassant la bande. Depuis que Treize est dans la pièce, Heero n'arête pas de le diriger vers le bureau. Regarde comment il l'y amène !  
  
Sur l'écran, Heero s'était adossé à la porte et regardait le général avec un regard enflammé. Lorsque Treize s'approcha un peu trop près, le japonais avait ouvert la porte, pénétrant dans le bureau.  
  
-Regarde encore là. Très malin, y a pas à dire. Tu vois quand il se débarrasse des papiers ? Sa tête est légèrement inclinée... Il les lit. A mon avis, il est en train de vérifier s'ils ne contiennent pas des informations sur la mission.  
  
En effet, Duo vit très clairement le japonais repousser les papiers pour dégager la table. En fait, il les lisait ?  
  
Heero avait maintenant les bras ramenés en arrière, laissant son corps offert au général. Il avait renversé la tête, se laissant aller aux sensations.  
  
-Et là, il récupère des feuilles dans le tiroir. Et Treize ne remarque rien. Il est vraiment aveugle ce gars ! Heero est en train de le voler dans les règles de l'art et sous son nez !  
  
Le jeune américain la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Comment tu vois tout ça ? Je veux dire, moi, je n'ai rien vu !  
  
-Je le connais par cœur, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tiens regarde, pendant que le soldat est là, il en profite pour faire glisser deux trois feuilles dans son pantalon. Regarde, quand il choisit une chemise, là.  
  
La jeune fille fit un arrêt sur image. On voyait Heero prendre une chemise au hasard de la penderie. En regardant mieux, Duo vit clairement qu'Heero glissait deux feuilles de papiers dans une autre chemise de la penderie.  
  
Kari arrêta la bande.  
  
-Tu vois, il agit exactement comme Yoki l'aurait fait en apparence. Il agit de la même manière à la différence d'une chose. Ce n'est qu'en apparence, assura la jeune fille.  
  
-Mais pourtant, tout dans son comportement indique qu'il sait ce qu'il fait non ? Par exemple, quand il danse en mettant ses vêtements, je ne savais même pas qu'il savait danser ! Il nous avait dit une fois qu'il ne le savait pas ! Mais il nous a menti ! Regarde, il se débrouille très bien !  
  
-Il n'a fait qu'imiter ce que Yoki aurait fait. Yoki aurait dansé. Oui, c'est tout à fait son genre. Si je ne savais pas que c'était Heero, j'aurais très bien pu croire que c'était Yoki qui était à l'écran, remarqua la jeune fille. Par contre, c'est vrai, il a l'air de savoir danser. Pourtant, moi aussi je pensais qu'il ne le savait pas.  
  
Trowa se racla la gorge derrière eux. Kari se retourna lentement, surprise mais ne le montrant pas, et Duo sursautant carrément.  
  
-Tu ne voix rien, Duo ? demanda le français en fixant l'écran.  
  
Kari faisait à nouveau défiler la scène où le japonais dansait sensuellement.  
  
-De quoi tu parles ? interrogea le natté complètement perdu.  
  
-Heero danse comme toi. Tu ne reconnais pas ? Ce sont tes propres mouvements pourtant. Ceux que tu avais fait quand tu nous avais amené en boîte. Les mêmes gestes. Les mêmes regards.  
  
Duo fixa l'écran un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il avait raison. Heero dansait comme lui. Il reproduisait parfaitement ses pas, les adaptant à la situation.  
  
Alors c'était vrai, Heero ne savait pas danser, avant. Mais quand le natté était allé danser sur la piste, il l'avait observé au point d'apprendre le moindre de ses mouvements. Il calquait sa manière de se mouvoir à la perfection.  
  
Hilde les rejoint et siffla en voyant l'écran.  
  
-C'est toi qui lui as appris à danser, Duo ? demanda t-elle fixant son ami, reconnaissant les mouvements félins.  
  
-On peut dire ça comme ça oui, sourit ce dernier d'un air rêveur.  
  
-Au fait, Trowa, fit la jeune allemande, Quatre te demande si tu peux venir voir un truc sur son gundam. Il n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui cloche dans le système de démarrage... donc, il m'a envoyée te chercher.  
  
Le français hocha la tête, regardant une dernière fois l'écran sur lequel Heero embrassait maintenant langoureusement Treize et poussa la jeune fille qui s'était bloquée en voyant cette scène.  
  
-'tain, il est pas si coincé que ça alors ? Kari, t'avais raison, ma vieille, murmura t-elle.  
  
-Je te l'avais dit. On est toujours étonné quand on voit ce qu'il est capable de faire... répondit la jeune fille.  
  
Trowa poussa Hilde dehors et se hâta de rejoindre Quatre.  
  
Hilde continuait de le suivre, tout en le taquinant.  
  
-Si Heero peut faire ça, je suppose que toi aussi, non ? Kari vient de me prouver que les glaçons d'apparences ne le sont pas toujours... Dévoile toi Trowa Barton ! fit-elle en faisant semblant de réciter une formule magique.  
  
Le jeune homme faillit soupirer de soulagement quand il aperçut Quatre.  
  
-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Heero ne mens pas. Il est sincère avec les personnes en qui il a confiance, dit la jeune fille brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis le départ de Trowa et Hilde.  
  
-Hum. Il joue bien la comédie, je trouve.  
  
-Rha, tu es pas croyable ! Je viens de te prouver par ax b que Heero faisait ça pour la mission et pas parce qu'il en avait envie et toi, tu continues dans tes délires !! Il ne t'a pas menti ! Tu veux une preuve ? Tu m'as dit qu'Heero t'avais embrassé deux fois ! Il t'a embrassé ? Il a pris l'initiative ? Je te jure qu'il ne prends jamais l'initiative s'il n'aime pas le personne face à laquelle il est. Je ne l'ai jamais vu embrasser une personne de lui-même. Il réponds au baiser, il peut faire tout ce que tu veux mais jamais il ne viendra vers une personne pour y déposer ses lèvres. Jamais il ne l'a fait. Même là, avec Treize, il ne l'a pas fait. Yoki fait exactement la même chose ! Alors, je vais te poser une question, Duo, est ce que c'est Heero qui est venu vers toi pour t'embrasser ? Ou est ce que c'est toi qui l'a embrassé en premier ?  
  
Une rivière de larmes coulait à présent sur les joues du natté qui ne cherchait pas à les arrêter. Heero, c'était Heero qui l'avait embrassé en premier. Oui, Heero avait pris l'initiative deux fois. Et il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Jamais. Il hocha la tête en réponse à la jeune fille qui fit un sourire et le prit dans ses bras. Elle souriait d'un air heureux, rassurée que Duo n'en veuille pas à Heero. Elle souriait mais ses yeux étaient tristes. Le fait qu'Heero ait embrassé Treize signifiait autre chose...  
  
-Kari ça ne va pas ? demanda Duo en sentant la japonaise serrer les dents dans son dos.  
  
-Si, pourquoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme, ou perçait cependant une note de tristesse.  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'air de le penser, fit l'américain, d'un ton dubitatif, tenant toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
  
-Non je t'assure que je vais bien, le rassura Kari d'une voix assurée, où Duo sentit toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même.  
  
-Kari, si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as fait de la peine... commença l'américain en voyant la jeune fille se relever.  
  
-Non, tu n'as rien dit, le coupa t-elle dans un sourire triste.  
  
Elle fit quelques pas en arrières et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsque le jeune homme l'interrompit :  
  
-Où tu vas ?  
  
-Voir Yoki, répondit t-elle d'une voix sombre.  
  
Puis, se reprenant, elle ajouta avec un sourire :  
  
-Oh, une dernière chose. Je suis heureuse que Heero ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi, j'espère que vous serez heureux tous les deux.  
  
Duo baissa la tête et sourit, en hochant la tête doucement. Lui aussi l'espérait.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et sortit de la pièce, d'un pas déterminé elle avait deux mots à dire à un certain japonais.  
  
Kari parcourait rapidement les couloirs de la maison de Quatre, les yeux droit devant elle, n'attachant son regard à aucune chose. Arrivée devant la porte de la pièce qui retenait Yoki prisonnier, elle l'ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied et entra dans la pièce, folle de rage. Sa colère venait d'éclater à la vue du jeune homme.  
  
Celui-ci releva la tête et haussa un sourcil en la voyant dans cet état.  
  
-Amour ? Tu es contrariée, on dirait ? demanda t-il d'une voix ironique.  
  
Kari ne répondit rien et le gifla violemment, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
  
-C'est quoi ton problème ? gronda la japonais en relevant la tête, la défiant du regard.  
  
-Espèce de salaud ! siffla Kari en tournant autour de lui rageusement. Tu croyais que je le saurais pas ?  
  
-... Je pouvais toujours essayer, répondit Yoki, d'une voix subitement devenue calme.  
  
-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! Je t'aime Kari ! imita t-elle. Mais bien sûr ! Et pendant ce temps là, tu t'envoies en l'air avec le premier venu ! cria t- elle plus fort.  
  
-Attends, mais de qui tu parles ? fit le japonais, pas sûr de tout comprendre.  
  
-NE FAIS PAS L INNOCENT !!!! hurla-t-elle, soudain, peu soucieuse qu'on l'entende dans toute la planque.  
  
-Kari ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, oui ou non ? commença à s'énerver le japonais.  
  
-Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu ne t'es pas gêné pour te payer du bon temps avec le chef de l'armée de Oz, voilà ce qu'il y a !  
  
-Oh ! Et, c'est ça, qui te mets dans cet état ? demanda t-il d'un ton faussement étonné.  
  
-Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? s'emporta la jeune fille en voyant la réaction ironique de Yoki.  
  
- Et alors ? Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'attendre toute la vie ? répondit le japonais d'une voix innocente.  
  
-Qu'est ce... ?  
  
-Si ? Comme c'est touchant... sourit t-il sarcastiquement. Je ne te savais pas romantique, fit-il d'un air faussement songeur. Non mais qu'est ce que tu croyais, franchement ? Que j'étais un ange? Première nouvelle ma belle, ma vie ne vient certainement pas du ciel ! J'ai bien le droit à des moments de plaisir, tu crois pas ? Non, parce que si je devais compter sur toi, faudrait que je me fasse passer pour Heero et là, tu vois, je l'ai fait une fois et ça m'a suffit ! « Ne fais pas l'innocent ? » Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? demanda le japonais en éclatant d'un rire sinistre. Regarde toi dans une glace avant de parler. Au moins, moi, je sais avec qui je couche...  
  
-Yoki je... commença Kari, légèrement calmée.  
  
-Alors oui, j'ai couché avec Treize et plus d'une fois, tu veux les détails ? Et les autres ? Tu veux que je te fasse une liste détaillée de mes amants peut être ? Tu te prends pour qui Kari ? J'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur la manière dont je vis ! Chacun sa manière de tuer le temps, hein ?  
  
-T'aurais pu trouver autre chose, non ? répondit la jeune fille, sarcastique.  
  
-J'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, non. C'est tellement plus plaisant... la coupa t-il d'un ton sensuel. De toute façon, je vois vraiment pas ce qui te gêne, moi, je n'ai rien dit quand tu faisais du rentre-dedans à Heero sous mes yeux ! T'aurais pu le mettre dans ton lit, tu te serais pas gênée ! C'est con, il a jamais voulu. Mes partenaires si... Toute la différence entre toi et moi c'est que j'ai eu l'occasion et que je l'ai saisie. Alors, excuse moi, mais je ne crois pas vraiment que ta crise de jalousie soit justifiée ! cracha-t-il.  
  
-Espèce de connard, souffla t-elle. Toi tu savais que tu m'aimais et ça t'a pas empêché de coucher avec tout ceux qui croisaient ton chemin ! Moi, je ne le savais pas et tu t'es bien privé de me le dire ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais dit que c'était toi ce jour là ? Je te déteste, Heero avait raison, j'aurais dû l'écouter, termina t-elle amèrement.  
  
-Heero, toujours Heero. fit Yoki d'un ton las. On en revient toujours à lui, c'est ennuyant... Mais qu'est ce qu'il a de si spécial ?  
  
-Comparé à toi, il a toujours été là pour moi, le coupa la jeune fille d'une voix cassante.  
  
-C'est marrant, moi j'ai un souvenir où il n'était pas là du tout... C'était où déjà ? Ah, oui, à l'infirmerie... fit-il semblant de se rappeler, d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
-Comment oses tu ? explosa-t-elle.  
  
-Dis-moi, Kari, je peux te poser une question ? Ca fait quoi d'aimer un assassin qui s'est fait la moitié des soldats d'Oz ? Tu veux que je te dise, chérie ? On a pas la même vision de l'amour toi et moi, c'est tout. Tu aimes compter fleurette, moi je vais droit au but. Le sexe est plaisant, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'en priverais ! Dans la vie, j'ai toujours pris ce que je voulais. Je t'aime, c'est une déclaration si tu veux, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je t'appartenais, ou que tu avais un quelconque droit de regard sur mes actes !  
  
-Tu n'as donc aucune conscience ??!! s'écria Kari en le giflant de toutes ses forces, laissant une traînée sanglante sur les lèvres du japonais qui fit un léger sourire devant cette perte de contrôle. Tu ne t'es jamais culpabilisé pour tout ça ? Et tu dis que tu m'aimes ! Tout ce que tu dis prouve le contraire ! C'est tu seulement ce qu'est l'amour ?  
  
-Je t'aime. Ne doute jamais de ça. c'est peut être bien la seule chose qui restera stable dans tout ma vie... répondit le japonais sur le ton de l'autodérision. Combien de fois est ce que je t'ai maudit pour ça ! Une faille ! Ma seule faille ! Mais je m'y fais... Oui, tant pis pour moi, tant pis si la faille s'ouvre, si elle saigne, Kari, je continuerais à agir contre cet amour, pour ma liberté, murmura t-il. Je t'aime, oui, mais au point d'en sacrifier ma liberté, chérie. Alors, oui, je sais ce que c'est que l'amour pour le vivre au quotidien, pour sentir ta morsure sur ma peau et ne plus m'en passer. Je t'aime mais je n'ai pas la même vision des choses que toi. Disons que je suis plus libéré dans ma conception, voilà tout, conclut-il avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
  
Mais elle en fut bientôt incapable et dut se tenir aux murs pour tenir debout.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu... murmura t-elle soudain.  
  
-Tu croyais que je ne devinerais rien ? Tu m'accuses d'avoir couché avec Treize... Comment as tu bien pu pêcher cette information ? continua t-il doucement. Pendant qu'Heero s'amuse sous mon identité, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais moisir ici ? demanda le jeune homme en effectuant une poussée plus violente dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Pas question ma belle, tu vas me faire sortir, et ça va pas traîner, gronda t-il soudain.  
  
Kari le bloqua, remettant en place ses barrières, mais elle sentait que Yoki prenait peu à peu l'avantage. Le jeune homme n'utilisais que son empathie pour l'instant mais Kari vit qu'il avait une force incroyable.  
  
-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu m'y obliges... Tout aurait été si simple si... Mais la vie n'est pas simple et tu le sais. Pardonne moi, Kari. Si un jour, tu le peux, pardonne moi.  
  
Oui, il était puissant, alors que sa volonté à elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. La jeune fille réussit à se traîner hors de la pièce, à bout de souffle, et referma la porte en la claquant. Yoki devenait dangereux. Elle se retourna et vit la porte qui était en train de geler. Yoki allait la faire céder si elle ne faisait rien. Un gémissement lui échappa. Yoki continuait parallèlement à l'affaiblir. Elle ne pourrait bientôt plus le contrer. Et ils s'échapperait.  
  
A ce moment, Quatre arriva vers elle en courant, suivi de Trowa. Il avait certainement du sentir l'affrontement entre les deux esprits, songea t-elle avant de fermer les yeux. Le jeune arabe lui souleva la tête, elle était tombée par terre, et la força à ouvrir les yeux.  
  
-Quatre, bloque le, bloque le, le temps que je me repose, souffla t-elle doucement.  
  
-Kari, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu devrais voir un médecin, tu es toute pâle, répondit le jeune homme affolé.  
  
-Non, ça ira, mais bloque le, s'il te plait, bloque le.  
  
-J'appelle Sally, prévint Trowa en décrochant le combiné.  
  
-Quatre, je suis désolée de te laisser faire ça, gomen nasai, s'excusa Kari, avant de s'évanouir.  
  
-Kari ? Kari !! s'écria le jeune blond en la secouant.  
  
Trowa raccrocha et regarda la porte en bois. Elle était maintenant proche de la glace. Il serait facile de la briser dans peu de temps. Mais si Quatre faisait face à Yoki, s'il stoppait son avancée avec son empathie, alors le japonais ne passerait pas.  
  
Il releva le jeune empathe et lui fit signe d'y aller.  
  
-Je m'occupe d'elle, fit le français en désignant la jeune fille.  
  
Il regarda le jeune homme faire quelques pas en direction de la porte, et courut soudain à lui.  
  
Stoppant dans son avancée le petit blond, Trowa le saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa passionnément. Surpris, Quatre ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il répondit au baiser avec ferveur, jusqu'à ce que le français le lâche quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
-Fais attention à toi, souffla Trowa fixant ses émeraudes dans les deux perles océanes de l'arabe qui lui faisait face.  
  
Le regard encore fiévreux, Quatre fit quelques pas en arrière, se rapprochant de la porte, les yeux toujours fixant le français. La bouche entrouverte, le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, il recula encore d'un pas avant de se retourner brusquement et de laisser son empathie agir.  
  
Fermant les yeux, il sentit bientôt la puissante du japonais qui était entièrement reportée sur la porte. Le jeune arabe revit les portes de l'esprit du jeune homme, mais elles étaient fermées. Quatre effectua une attaque violente, s'attirant l'attention du japonais.  
  
Dans sa cellule, Yoki eut un sourire d'amusement.  
  
-Ben voyons, les renforts sont là...  
  
Il reporta son attention sur le jeune empathe et commença à se divertir.  
  
A SUIVRE... 


	11. Chapitre 11

Titre : Sang et révélations  
  
Auteurs : Yuna Chan ( yuna406hotmail.com ) et Clôtho (byakko95hotmail.com)  
  
Source : Winnie l'ourson lol Mais non, Gundam wing ! Attention, y a un poil plus de violence que dans Winnie !!  
  
Genre : On sait pas encore, le chap est po encore écrit... lol  
  
Couples : à caser 1x2, casé Kari x Yoki, en casage 3 x 4 !! Cette rubrique est trop drôle !!  
  
Disclaimers : Hum, rien de tragique vous en faîtes, pas, normalement tout le monde est capable de lire ce chap !! Et non, je n'oublie pas la dernière rubrique... rien n'est à nous... Sauf Kari et Yoki !! ça fait toujours plaisir de rajouter ces mots !!  
  
Réponses aux reviews super nombreuses, on est contentes !!  
  
Misao girl : Salut!! Ah, c'est, vrai que le chapitre précédent était.. surprenant.. mais c'était trop drôle de l'écrire !! T'as, vu, Hee-chan comme ça, on en redemande, hein ? Pas trop quand même, je t'assure... lol Et sinon, c'est vrai que Yoki a une attitude paradoxale ? Moi je trouve pas trop.. Il agit selon ses intérêts quoi.. pas sa faute s'il est amoureux de Kari et méchant ! lol Euh, sinon, pour la confrontation, c'est vraiment le final alors faut attendre encore... lol bye !  
  
Law-sama : Ah, tu as eu tord de t'inquiéter pour Heero. Mais non, il avait pas pété un boulon ! Il est en infiltration ! Pas sa faute s'il doit faire tout ce que fait Yoki ! lol Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Kisu !  
  
Yami Aku : Ca fait très plaisir d'entendre ça.. Que tu ne perds toujours pas le fil.. parce que faut s'accrocher, et il est long !! C'est vrai que la fic prend un nouveau tournant.. faut bien avancer a un moment donné, non ? lol C'est sûr que Yoki Kari, c'est tendu mais bon... Il y a les autres couples pour le kawaii !! Pour les caractères des personnages, c'est vrai qu'on aime qu'ils soient pas trop trop ooc... lol Et comment ça la fin est méchante ? Bof, on a vu pire, n'est ce pas ? lol Bon, sinon, merci pour tous les compliments, j'en ai compté au moins huit ! lol Donc, merci beaucoup !! Et puis, voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience !! Et encore merci (ca fait beaucoup, je sais) lol pour ta longue review qui nous a fait très plaisir ! Comment ça je me répète ? lol bisous !  
  
Squallinou : salute Ichy !!! évite les coups Tu sais, la fin est pas si terrible que ça.. faut bien arrêter le chap a un moment, non ? Et t'arrête de me faire passer pour une sadique finie ? c'est même pas vrai !!! J'adore ton résumé de ce chap ! lol Et puis tu sais.. Yoki n'est pas un saint, comme tu dis alors il fait des trucs méchants ! Mais on l'aime bien méchant nous ! lol Oh, et le combat mental, c'est.. puissant !! lol Nous, une catastrophe pour les Gboys ? lol peut être.. Mais voilà la suite pour te remercier de cette si longue review et de ne pas avoir porté plainte !!  
  
Lu : Merci pour les compliments, encore une fois !! Ce qui se passerait si Yoki et Heero se faisaient face encore ? hahaha !!!  
  
Carina D : Et bien, on espère que ça va te passionner en effet !! lol Et voilà la suite !!  
  
Lilou 1 : Ouah !! Merci pour les compliments !! On a un peu la tête dans les étoiles maintenant !! c'est vrai qu'avec Yuna, on s'est dit.. on va se bien marrer avec le scénar, on va tous les faire souffrir !! lol Les sentiments en pagaille, on trouve ça génial, et puis les rebondissements.. c'est pour vous, chers lecteurs !! lol C'est la deuxième fois qu'on nous dit ne pas perdre le fil de cette fic.. et bien continue, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir !! Et c'est pareil pour ce que tu as dit sur Yoki !! Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ce gars !! Kisu !!  
  
BakaSama Maxwell :C'est vrai que l'histoire devient mouvementée... lol Ben c'est pas fini !! Alors accroche toi, ca a pas fini d'être triste ! Pour ce qui est du sublime, à toi de juger !! lol  
  
Poufette : Tiens ! Enfin, une lectrice qui n'aime pas Yoki ! C'est rare, tu sais ? lol Mais faut voir ses bons côtés à Yoki... Hem, comment ça il les a pas montré ? hihihihi ! C'est peut être bien vrai !! Bon, je crois qu'on aura pas fini de s'excuser sur cette fic pour les souffrances infligées aux personnages... y a fort à parier que la prochaine fois, se sera pareil ! Merci pour la suite, on va tenter d'avoir toujours cette chance !! Et merci pour ta review !!  
  
Sirna maxwell : Et oui.... C'est pas trop tôt... lol Gomen nasai !!!!!!! Vraiment vraiment mais bon.. Au moins, ca a le mérite de te plaire, c'est pas cool ça ? Et puis comme tu dis elle est longue ! lol Allez bonne lecture !  
  
Yami-rose : Yami-rose, tu poses des problèmes importants... Je peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions !! Même si perso, j'en meurt d'envie !! Si Heero va se faire prendre ? Voyons, nous parlons du soldat parfait, hum ? Et que Yoki retourne sa veste ? faudrait déjà qu'il en ait une...lol Et puis... merci pour cette review qui nous excuse de ces longues attentes... !! Ca fait vraiment plaisir !! Et merci de garder espoir pour Yoki, tout est toujours rattrapable, hein ? hihi ! Bon, pas tout, ok. Allez, on te fais de gros bisous a plus !  
  
Lu : Je ne sais pas si c'est la même personne qui revieve à chaque fois.. enfin, là ça fait deux reviews pour un même chapitre avec le même pseudo... bref, comme je ne peux pas savoir si c'est la même personne derrière... et bien, merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est super gentil Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise, c'est génial !! Tu me demandes si Heero va être démasqué... et bien, je ne peux pas te répondre !! sinon, plus de suspense !! lol bon, ok, y en a déjà pas beaucoup mais bon... Sinon, pour l'évasion de Yoki, la réponse est dans ce chapitre... Lis le !!! Je vois que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, on dirait moi quand je lis des fics ! lol Bref, toutes tes réponses, tu les auras certainement dans les prochains chapitres !! Je sais, c'est nul comme réponse mais bon... Patiente et lis ce chapitre !!  
  
Sinon, je crois que j'ai oublié de répondre à une ou deux reviews mais je les ai perdues !!! Yuna me les avait envoyées par mail mais je les ai plus... -- Je me rappelle qu'elles m'avaient fait très plaisir, merci merci merci !!!  
  
Petite Note des auteurs : On voulait particulièrement s'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre... là, on a vraiment abusé, je sais.. Mais, on vous promet qu'il y aura toujours une suite !! jamais on n'abandonnera cette fic !! Même si elle met du temps à venir, elle viendra à un moment !! Et ce ne sera pas un chapitre par an, promis aussi !!! Bon, pour le retard de ce chapitre, c'est à cause des examens.. j'ai fini le mien le 29 juin, alors pour travailler cette fic, je n'au le faire qu'à partir de cette date... sorry donc, pour le plus que retard de cette fic !!!  
  
Chapitre 11 : Attaque de Stardert.  
  
Le jeune empathe était trop faible pour lui, il arriverait sans problèmes à le fatiguer. Non, il fallait l'affaiblir au plus vite avant que Kari ne recouvre ses esprits. Si la jeune fille était prévenue, si elle s'était préparée, alors, il ne pourrait jamais espérer sortir d'ici. Tous les deux avaient le même niveau d'empathie, ce n'était pas la peine de lutter, si l'un s'écroulait, l'autre aussi. Le seul moyen de faire tomber l'autre, c'était de le prendre par surprise.  
  
Yoki fit un sourire.  
  
Quatre n'y arriverait pas, non.  
  
Le japonais effectua une légère poussée sur son esprit, et sentit déjà un recul chez le jeune arabe.  
  
Vraiment, ça allait presque être trop facile. Il envoya une autre poussée, pour en finir, certain que le petit blond céderait.  
  
Abandonnant presque son emprise sur l'arabe une fois l'attaque portée, Yoki se concentra sur le mur. Il n'allait pas s'amuser à passer par la porte finalement. Déjà, certainement que les autres l'attendaient et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mener le combat contre quatre pilotes de gundams entraînés. Et puis, cela lui permettrait de fuir plus facilement s'il les prenaient par surprise.  
  
De fuir et de confondre Heero. Ah ! celui-là, si je le chope, ça va saigner, mon gars, songea t-il.  
  
Le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre.  
  
Non, c'est impossible, c'est impossible !  
  
Quatre ne pouvait pas... Il était encore là ? Tiens, mais qu'est ce qui le fait résister comme ça ?  
  
Le japonais s'introduisit dans son esprit, cherchant à briser les nouvelles barrières établies.  
  
Ca, c'est signé Heero, reconnut-il en voyant les barrières établies. Oui, il n'arriverait pas à les passer, Heero avait encore tout planifié. Tant pis, pensa t-il. Je me contenterais juste de l'affaiblir ! Il envoya une nouvelle poussée, plus forte, plus violente, pour apprendre au blond le prix qu'il en coûtait de l'attaquer sur son propre territoire.  
  
Il entendit un cri derrière la porte, signe que Quatre s'était écroulé par terre.  
  
Yoki lui envoya une poussée plus forte et sentit la résistance du jeune arabe faiblir. Faiblir mais pas se rendre. Yoki garda un lien avec le mur, s'appliquant à faire glisser les molécules, changeant leurs compositions, les faisant passer à l'état de liquide. Déjà, le mur commençait à dégouliner.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Heero continuait son infiltration à la base de Stardert.  
  
Adossé au mur de la cellule, caché par la pénombre, les scientifiques ne pouvaient pas le voir de leur place.  
  
Treize était placé au centre de la pièce, les dominant de toute sa taille.  
  
-Vous passez aux aveux, messieurs ? demanda t-il d'un ton poli.  
  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix, cracha un homme sur la gauche, en le fixant de ses yeux noirs.  
  
-C'est vrai, admit le général avec un sourire secret.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez au juste ? interrogea un petit homme en blanc au milieu d'une voix tremblante.  
  
-Votre expérience. Il nous faut toutes vos notes sur le projet Nijuu ainsi que votre entière coopération dans ce que nous souhaitons réaliser.  
  
-Avez vous l'original ? demanda une femme à la voix cassante.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Nous vous avions dit que la copie ne sert à rien ! Il y a trop de risques ! Je vous le redit, il nous faut le pilote 01 : Heero Yuy, martela la femme en s'avançant vers le général.  
  
-Les règles ont changées, répondit le général d'une voix posée. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de demander quoique ce soit.  
  
-Les conditions du projet s'étaient réalisées dans des circonstances particulières, nous étions mieux préparés, gémit l'homme en blanc.  
  
-Je veux cette armée avant la fin de l'année prochaine, est ce que c'est bien clair ? s'énerva Treize.  
  
-Pour en faire quoi ? Sans Heero Yuy, votre projet est complètement irréaliste ! Votre armée sera morte au bout de quelques mois, elle ne survivra jamais ! Les cellules ne tiendront pas !  
  
-Nous n'aurons besoin que d'un mois pour remporter cette guerre, répondit tranquillement le général.  
  
-Mais quel genre d'homme êtes vous ? s'écria l'homme sur la gauche. Vous ne pouvez pas jouer avec la vie de cette manière !  
  
-Vous l'avez bien fait, vous, prononça lentement le japonais en s'avançant au centre de la pièce.  
  
Un murmure parcourut les scientifiques qui l'observèrent avec attention.  
  
-Ne posez pas de questions morales, vous ne vous en êtes pas posés vous mêmes à l'époque. Alors, vous allez gentiment poser vos fesses devant un bureau et réfléchir au moyen de réaliser ce projet. Devrais je dire « recommencer ce projet »? corrigea le japonais d'un ton cynique.  
  
-Vous ne deviez pas survivre... murmura un homme qui n'avait jusque là pas parlé.  
  
-Faut croire que les miracles existent, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton mordant.  
  
-Ca ne se reproduira pas deux fois. Pas deux miracles comme vous dîtes ! C'est impossible ! s'emporta la femme en pointant le doigt vers lui.  
  
-T'occupes pas de ça, tu travailles et je prie, comme ça tout le monde, est content, répliqua le japonais d'un ton froid.  
  
-C'est plus compliqué que vous ne le pensez. Il nous faut un laboratoire équipé avec les toutes dernières technologies, un système de régulation intérieure et le sujet devra être soumis à plusieurs prélèvements...  
  
-Votre laboratoire n'attend que vous, il comporte évidemment votre système de régulation... intervint alors Treize.  
  
-Vous devez nous dire où sont dissimulées vos notes, leur rappela nonchalamment le japonais.  
  
-C'est là que vous vous trompez... Il n'y a jamais eu de notes, sourit le scientifique sur la gauche.  
  
-Pardon ? demanda Treize, déstabilisé.  
  
-Les notes, comme vous dîtes, sont dans nos têtes. Vous avez affaire aux plus éminents scientifiques, nous n'avons pas besoin de notes ! lança la jeune femme d'un ton ironique.  
  
-Ils disent ça mais en vérité, ils avaient peur que J ne les élimine... répliqua Heero d'un air impassible. Tout comme aujourd'hui, vous avez peur qu'une fois les notes en notre possession, nous nous débarrassions de vous ! souligna le japonais en se tournant vers les savants.  
  
-Oui, et alors ? Vous pensiez réellement qu'on allait laisser de telles preuves derrière nous ? C'est vrai, nous savions que J essaierait de nous tuer pour les avoir ces notes ! Alors, nous n'avons laissé aucune trace écrite. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vivants, et encore une fois, notre feinte marche : vous ne pouvez pas nous tuer.  
  
-Mais vos familles, si. Nous pouvons aussi vous torturer... répondit innocemment Treize.  
  
-C'est pour ça que nous prenons part à votre projet, même si c'est une folie totale !  
  
-Nous voilà donc parvenus à un accord. Nous vous amènerons à votre lieu de travail dès demain. Evidemment, il est à votre entière disposition, fit le général en désignant Heero d'un geste vague de la main.  
  
Le japonais les regarda un moment, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux et fit demi-tour, sortant de la cellule.  
  
Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre confirmait ses soupçons. Ainsi, Yoki avait dévoilé son passé à Oz... Le projet d'Oz était tout simplement... Complètement fou mais s'il parvenaient à leurs fins... Alors, la guerre serait terminée dès le premier affrontement. Ils n'auraient plus aucune chance. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Les scientifiques avaient peur, il pouvait le lire dans leur yeux. Peur d'un mauvais traitement quelconque, peur d'une mort trop proche...  
  
Ils feraient tout ce qu'on leur demanderait. Il fallait les arrêter avant qu'ils ne puissent arriver à leur projet.  
  
Le jeune homme se promenait dans les couloirs de la base, tournant parfois à droite parfois à gauche, toujours retenant le passage qu'il empruntait. A un moment, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
Le laboratoire.  
  
Heero pénétra à l'intérieur et en fit le tour. De nombreux composés chimiques étaient posés sur les étagères, tandis que le centre de la pièce contenait le régulateur. Heero s'approcha du cylindre central et en toucha les parois.  
  
Il faillit éclater d'un rire cynique lorsqu'il vit l'inscription placardée au mur : « Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme ».  
  
Si Yoki voyait ça, songea t-il. Et puis il fit un sourire. Yoki l'avait certainement déjà vue.  
  
Heero se promena dans la petite pièce d'un pas rageur.  
  
Maintenant qu'il avait découvert quelles étaient les intentions de Oz envers les scientifiques, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de sortir de la base.  
  
Le japonais fronça les sourcils.  
  
Les mads leur avaient ordonné de détruire complètement cette base. Sans laisser aucune trace. Voilà la raison. Ils ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec les scientifiques. A l'époque, ils avaient du les laisser en vie, au cas où ils auraient encore besoin d'eux, mais maintenant qu'il apercevaient le danger qu'ils pouvaient devenir entre de mauvaises mains...  
  
A bien y réfléchir, dès le départ ils avaient été entre de mauvaises mains.  
  
Maintenant, la seule solution semblait être la mort de ces gens. Quinze éminents scientifiques à tuer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser en vie, mais pouvait-il vraiment les tuer ? Dès le départ, ils avaient été manipulés... Avant de les tuer, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils répondent à quelques questions que le japonais souhaitait leur poser.  
  
Oui, il fallait qu'ils y répondent sans caméras sous le nez. Sans caméra de Oz en tout cas. Donc, il faut aussi les sortir de là, pensa le jeune homme. Son prochain objectif était donc de sortir de cette base accompagné d'une quinzaine de scientifiques pas forcément coopératifs.  
  
Il avait vu pire.  
  
Le jeune homme sortit du laboratoire et se dirigea vers la sortie de la base. Au moins, qu'il sache quelles étaient ses portes de sorties.  
  
Deux soldats lui barrèrent la route, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Tiens, Yoki, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu mon vieux, commença le premier en se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'une manière suggestive.  
  
-J'étais... occupé ailleurs, répondit le japonais en le détaillant de façon appuyée.  
  
-Tu m'as manqué, à moi, sourit le deuxième soldat en prenant la main du japonais pour la coller sur ses fesses avec une petite claque.  
  
Heero retira sa main d'un geste nonchalant et les écarta de son chemin doucement.  
  
-J'ai pas le temps, leur répondit-il en guise d'adieu.  
  
Il tourna aussitôt qu'il le put, souhaitant disparaître de la vue des deux soldats.  
  
Combien Yoki s'était-il envoyé de gars sur cette base ? se demanda t-il un moment. Toutes les personnes qu'il croisaient lui lançaient des clins d'œil quand elles ne cherchaient pas à aller plus loin.  
  
Au moins, on lui autorisait l'accès aux hangars, remarqua t-il en les atteignant.  
  
Le japonais fit demi-tour pour repérer la base un peu mieux.  
  
Priant intérieurement pour ne pas rencontrer Treize en chemin, il continua son exploration, répondant par des sourires amusés aux regards pervers, plaquant des mains à certains soldats.  
  
Ce n'est pas qu'il appréciait le faire, non, plutôt que ne pas le faire aurait parut vraiment bizarre de la part de Yoki.  
  
Repérant une sortie possible et une autre de secours, Heero retourna dans sa chambre, et s'assit devant l'ordinateur de son frère. Trouvant sans problème le mot de passe, Yoki était comme lui, le japonais entreprit de lire les fichiers que le jeune homme avait déjà écrit.  
  
Treize arriva bientôt dans la salle, les yeux brûlants. Heero ouvrit plusieurs fenêtres à la fois, modifiant quelques données dans certains fichiers.  
  
Le général se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Où on en était ? susurra t-il à son oreille d'une voix mielleuse.  
  
Faisant appel à son self control, le japonais fit un sourire et répondit d'un ton préoccupé :  
  
-Je dois finir ce rapport, les scientifiques en auront besoin demain, fit- il d'un ton sérieux.  
  
-Tu en es sûr ? fit Treize en effectuant une petite moue.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Bien, alors dans ce cas... Tu en auras pour longtemps ? Tu pourrais me rejoindre après ? suggéra le général d'une voix sensuelle.  
  
-Je n'aurais pas le temps de finir ce travail si je viens dans ton lit, répliqua le jeune homme en continuant à taper sur l'ordinateur.  
  
-D'accord, mais finis ce que tu as à faire pour demain, je ne veux aucun retard ! lança Treize en sortant.  
  
Le japonais ne répondit rien et fit mine de travailler.  
  
Au moins, il venait d'éviter Treize et ses mains baladeuses. Cette excuse était vraiment bien trouvée, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer une nuit dans les bras du commandant de Oz.  
  
Jouer les amoureux transis n'était franchement pas une partie de plaisir, il se demandait comment Yoki faisait. Simple, il n'a pas vraiment le choix, lui souffla son esprit. Oui, Yoki n'avait pas eu le choix, ou plutôt, pas dans la voix qu'il s'était choisie. La preuve, même Treize, qui pourtant semblait beaucoup apprécier son numéro de charme, même Treize ne pensait qu'à son foutu projet. Yoki venait après. Rien qu'à voir la manière dont il disposait de son corps...  
  
Le japonais prit une profonde inspiration. C'était pas cette nuit qu'il allait dormir, il allait falloir faire semblant de travailler s'il ne voulait pas que Treize lui tombe dessus dans la nuit...  
  
Le jeune homme se concentra sur l'ordinateur et commença à remplir de codes une nouvelle page. Réciter les formules de physique l'empêcherait de dormir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.  
  
Trowa contempla un moment Quatre qui se battait contre Yoki, se maudissant intérieurement d'être impuissant et de ne pouvoir l'aider lorsqu'un gémissement retint son attention. Kari. La jeune fille s'était écroulée, se tenant la tête dans les mains, à ses pieds. Aussitôt, le français la prit dans ses bras, la soutenant comme il pouvait. Wufei regarda d'un air surpris le jeune homme passer avec Kari dans les bras, avant de se réveiller.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-il en se redressant, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait.  
  
-Yoki veut sortir, apparemment... On ne pourra pas le retenir, il use de son esprit, expliqua Trowa en oyant le chinois se diriger vers la pièce du prisonnier. Quatre lui résiste et l'empêche de partir. C'est la seule barrière qui peut le retenir tant que Kari n'aura pas repris conscience.  
  
-C'est Yoki qui l'a mis dans cet état ?  
  
-Oui. J'ai appelé Sally, elle ne devrait plus tarder.  
  
-Entendu.  
  
A peine venait-il de prononcer ces quelques mots, qu'une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre. La jeune doctoresse venait d'arriver. Trowa alla lui ouvrir la porte, et l'emmena directement auprès de la jeune fille. Allongé sur le canapé, sa respiration se faisait sifflante et difficile. Kari se tenait la tête dans les mains, dans un ultime effort pour soulager la douleur. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait, les yeux fermés, la corps abandonné, sans vie.  
  
Wufei s'était quelque peu éloigné du canapé, et restait adossé au mur, ignorant le sourire de Sally à son adresse.  
  
Celle-ci n'eût pas le temps d'en souffrir, préoccupée par l'état de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Trowa pour lui demander la cause de cet évanouissement.  
  
-Une sorte de combat mental... répondit ce dernier en hésitant sur les mots. Peux tu lui faire reprendre conscience ?  
  
-Elle sembla avoir une migraine importante... constata la jeune femme en écartant doucement les mains de la japonaise. Une injection devrait lui faire reprendre ses esprits... réfléchit-elle avant de fouiller dans sa mallette pour préparer la piqûre.  
  
Sally lui fit un test de réflexes, puis prit une petite lampe torche qu'elle passa sous la paupière de la jeune fille. Aucune réaction.  
  
Passant sa main sur le front de la japonaise, elle constata avec horreur que la fièvre la prenait.  
  
-Vous deux, allez cherchez des compresses fraîches, elle a de la fièvre, ordonna t-elle d'un ton professionnel sans réplique.  
  
Sans plus attendre, Trowa et Wufei partirent vers la cuisine, mouillant les linges et Trowa revint avec une bassine d'eau fraîche et les linges.  
  
Wufei resta dans la cuisine et soupira en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand il sentit le regard de Trowa posé sur lui. Apparemment, il était revenu.  
  
-Quoi, Barton ? demanda t-il d'une voix sourde. .  
  
- J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à éviter Sally, répondit le français allant droit au but, par habitude.  
  
-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Barton, fit Wufei avec humeur.  
  
- Laisse moi te dire une chose. Avec un être aussi puissant que Yoki dans les rangs de Oz, la balance pourrait bien pencher de leur côté. Profite du moment présent, Wufei, et règle tes comptes avec la vie avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire.  
  
-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, Barton, déclara calmement le jeune chinois.  
  
-C'est un conseil. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Mieux vaut avoir connu l'amour que pas du tout.  
  
-En es tu sûr ? le coupa l'asiatique d'une voix sifflante.  
  
-Je pense que oui, déclara gravement le jeune homme, après un silence.  
  
Le français ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot de plus et rejoignit Sally dans le salon.  
  
Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait appliqué le linge froid sur le front de la japonaise, tentant de faire baisser la fièvre. Elle lui administra une piqûre pour arrêter définitivement cette forte poussée. Kari était toujours très faible et évanouie. Sally lui posa la main sur le front, elle était brûlante, la fièvre ne baissait pas.  
  
Mais ce que Sally ne savait pas, c'est qu'intérieurement, Kari luttait de toutes ses forces. Elle savait contrôler la chaleur et le feu, son propre élément ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal trop longtemps, elle le contrôlait parfaitement grâce à ses fortes capacités mentales.  
  
La fièvre tomba rapidement, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune chinoise qui savait que ses soins étaient demeurés impuissants. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme vérifia une nouvelle fois, mais elle avait raison la fièvre avait complètement disparu. Sally administra à Kari un remontant avec une seringue, cherchant à lui faire reprendre conscience.  
  
La jeune fille se réveilla aussitôt.  
  
-Bonjour Kari, fit Sally avec douceur.  
  
Trowa lui avait expliqué qui elle était pendant qu'elle lui prodiguait ses soins. Mais la japonaise, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Sally.  
  
Elle se redressa brusquement, envoya la chinoise dans le décor d'un coup de poing et resta sur ses gardes, observant d'un air méfiant les personnes qui l'entouraient.  
  
Elle fixa son regard sur Trowa.  
  
-Kari, Sally est une alliée, expliqua t-il calmement en redressant la chinoise doucement.  
  
La japonaise hocha la tête lentement avant de la redresser brusquement.  
  
-Yoki ! s'écria t-elle en s'élançant dans le couloir, vers la cellule improvisée du japonais.  
  
Trowa la suivit au même rythme, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour prendre la relève de Quatre.  
  
Sally ouvrit péniblement les yeux, découvrant Wufei penché sur elle qui essuyait doucement le sang qui perlait sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme gémit en sentant le contact du linge froid sur ses lèvres déchirées mais ne dit rien.  
  
Puis, soudain, elle tourna la tête brusquement, cherchant Kari du regard. La japonaise avait disparu. Elle tourna la tête vers le chinois, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne comprenait rien.  
  
-Kari est partie aider Quatre, expliqua Wufei tout en tournant à nouveau la tête de la chinoise vers lui afin de lui appliquer un linge froid sur son ecchymose, pour éviter une marque violacée sur sa joue.  
  
-Mais... Comment ? Elle était inconsciente ! Elle... Pourquoi m'a t-elle frappée ? demanda soudain Sally. Elle a les mêmes réactions qu'Heero, gémit t-elle. Sans parler de sa force.  
  
-Ils ont suivi le même entraînement, signala Wufei d'un haussement d'épaule. Ca va aller, toi ? demanda t-il d'un ton plus concerné.  
  
-Hum ? Oui, ça ira, répondit la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire, mais grimaçant aussitôt en sentant sa lèvre se rouvrir.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Kari traversait la maison en courant, se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir laissé Quatre dans cette galère.  
  
-Ca fait combien de temps que Quatre a pris la relève ? demanda t-elle à Trowa qui était derrière elle.  
  
-Cinq, dix minutes, répondit-il en regardant sa montre.  
  
-Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, murmura t-elle.  
  
Elle espérait que Yoki ne l'avait pas tué.  
  
Faites qu'il ne l'est pas tué, pria t-elle intérieurement.  
  
La japonaise regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé face au jeune homme. Il était bien trop puissant pour que Quatre puisse tenir tout ce temps. Il faut que je neutralise Yoki tout de suite avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts, marmonna t-elle encore.  
  
Lorsqu'il arrivèrent enfin au seuil de la chambre, ils trouvèrent Quatre évanoui.  
  
Trowa se précipita vers le jeune blond, prenant son pouls et soupira de soulagement. Il vivait encore.  
  
-Ce n'est rien il est juste évanoui, il faut l'emmener à Sally et... dit précipitamment Trowa en portant l'arabe dans ses bras.  
  
Il se tut en voyant la tête que faisait Kari.  
  
La japonaise semblait complètement choquée et regardait la porte devant elle d'un œil fixe. Elle ôta lentement le verrou et pénétra dans la pièce, vide. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la chambre désormais inhabitée, la chaise renversée à terre, les liens défaits.  
  
Trowa la rejoignit, Quatre toujours dans ses bras, et contempla le spectacle à son tour.  
  
Le mur.  
  
Le mur en face d'eux s'était complètement glacé et avait été cassé en son centre, permettant à un être humain de s'enfuir par cette nouvelle ouverture.  
  
Apparemment, Yoki avait fait des siennes et avec son pouvoir lié à l'eau, il avait gelé le mur et l'avait cassé.  
  
Kari poussa un cri de rage et regarda par l'ouverture dans le mur.  
  
-Il est sorti par derrière ! Cet espèce d'enfoiré s'est barré par derrière ! s'écria t-elle en colère.  
  
-Comment a t-il pu faire ça ? demanda Trowa, trop abasourdi par l'ouverture béante dans le mur.  
  
-Oh, c'est très simple, il lui a suffit de changer quelques molécules tout en tenant Quatre à distance et il s'est échappé.  
  
-A pied, il n'a pas pu aller loin, avança alors Trowa, faisant un pas pour la rejoindre.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, s'exclama Kari en s'élançant à travers le mur pour partir à sa poursuite.  
  
Elle revint quelques secondes après, les yeux flamboyants.  
  
-Wufei a bien une moto, non ? demanda t-elle calmement.  
  
-Oui... répondit le français, ne voyant pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir.  
  
-Wufei n'a plus de moto, déclara t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi calme tandis qu'elle reprenait le chemin inverse pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon.  
  
A ce moment, Duo rentra dans la maison, suivi d'Hilde en riant. A la tête de Kari, il comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.  
  
-Kari ? demanda t-il d'un ton inquiet.  
  
-Duo ? répondit la jeune fille en tournant la tête vers lui, ne semblant pas le voir.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se... Quat-Chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? s'écria l'américain en voyant le jeune arabe évanoui dans les bras de Trowa. Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda t-il encore.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, il est juste évanoui, fit Kari d'une voix monotone, rappelant alors le ton qu'Heero employait lorsqu'ils allaient en mission.  
  
-Je vais l'amener à Sally, fit Trowa en partant vers le salon.  
  
Duo et Hilde le regardèrent partir, hochant la tête et reportèrent leu intention sur la japonaise, debout, au milieu du couloir.  
  
-Kari ? demanda doucement Hilde en s'approchant, avant de la prendre par les épaules.  
  
-Oui ? se réveilla alors la jeune fille, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'allemande.  
  
-Où est Yoki ? continua Hilde doucement.  
  
-Il s'est enfui, souffla Kari avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amie fermement.  
  
-Quoi ? s'écria Duo d'un air affolé.  
  
-Oui, il a voulu sortir mais il s'est heurté à Quatre. Il l'a balayé rapidement, c'était pas un obstacle assez puissant pour l'arrêter. Il est sorti par le mur, en créant une brèche.  
  
-Comment ça se fait ? demanda Hilde, ahurie.  
  
-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il a le pouvoir de maîtriser l'eau comme moi je le peux avec le feu, il n'avait qu'à changer les molécules.. Tout est de ma faute. Si Yoki ne m'avait pas surprise... s'il n'avait pas attaqué si brusquement... J'aurais pu éviter que Quatre se retrouve dans cet état... Yoki est aussi puissant que moi, j'aurais pu tout éviter... Si seulement Heero était là, il aurait pu le stopper. Il ne change pas les molécules mais il est plus puissant mentalement. Dieu, je m'en veux tellement, si j'avais été assez puissante, j'aurais pu le retenir, avec l'aide d'Heero, j'aurais réussi, répondit Kari d'une voix défaite.  
  
-Une minute, Kari ! s'écria l'américain d'un coup. Si Yoki s'est enfui, il va retourner à la base et Heero...  
  
Kari le regarda avec horreur.  
  
-Et Heero va se faire prendre ! finit-elle. Duo, il faut tout de suite le prévenir, sinon il vont le tuer ! Il faut qu'il s'en aille avant que Yoki ne revienne !  
  
Wufei arriva à ce moment dans la pièce, suivi de Sally. Ils avaient tout entendu.  
  
-Yoki a volé ta moto, il sera à la base dans environ deux heures, fit Trowa en se tournant vers le chinois.  
  
-Quoi ? s'écria le chinois en entendant la nouvelle.  
  
-A combien monte t-elle ? demanda Kari soudainement.  
  
-200km/ heure, répondit le jeune homme mécaniquement.  
  
-Il y sera dans une heure et demie, donc, réfléchit Kari.  
  
-Il ne peut pas rouler à 200km/heure, c'est trop dangereux ! remarqua Hilde. C'est une route où il y a trop de trafic, il ne pourra pas tenir à cet allure sans avoir d'accident...  
  
-Yoki est aussi suicidaire qu'Heero... déclara calmement la japonaise en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur portable.  
  
-Alors, il y sera dans une heure et demie, conclut Duo d'une voix blanche.  
  
-Oui, confirma Kari d'une voix songeuse. Comment va t-on faire pour prévenir Heero ? demanda t-elle soudain.  
  
-Il ne nous a laissé aucun moyen de communications ... commença Wufei.  
  
-Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est le regarder à travers ces caméras... renchérit Hilde.  
  
-Alors il faut absolument y aller, fit Duo déterminé.  
  
-L'ordre des mads, murmura Trowa en regardant Sally s'occuper du jeune arabe allongé.  
  
-On avait dit qu'on n'agissait pas et qu'on laissait Heero faire, intervint Wufei.  
  
-Oui, mais ils ne le savaient pas. Si nous intervenons maintenant, ils trouveront ça normal, c'est leur ordre. Et nous sauvons Heero d'un interrogatoire en règle par Oz, réfléchit Duo.  
  
-Alors, on doit prendre nos gundams ! fit Wufei.  
  
-Attendez une minute ! fit Sally. Et Quatre ? Qu'est ce que vous en faîtes ? Ca fait deux injections que je lui fais et il n'a aucune réaction. Il reste comme endormi... Sa respiration est normale, poursuivit-elle en voyant le regard que lui lançait Trowa.  
  
Kari donna un coup de poing dans le mur et se mit à tourner en rond, les mains serrées dans ses poches, rageuse. Hilde tenta de l'apaiser, voyant que la japonaise semblait sur le point d'exploser.  
  
-Calme toi Kari, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, fit-elle en l'obligeant à rester immobile.  
  
-Tout est ma faute, je suis désolée, murmura Kari.  
  
-Non, arrête de culpabiliser, s'il y a un fautif, c'est Yoki, la rassura Duo.  
  
-Sally a raison, il faut que Quatre se réveille, on y arrivera jamais sans lui. Cette base n'est peut être pas très importante mais elle reste trop grande si nous n'avons pas cinq gundams avec nous.  
  
-Je ne peux pas administrer à Quatre un autre stimulant, expliqua la chinoise. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé mais à ce que je vois, il a surtout besoin de reposer son esprit.  
  
-Mais on a besoin de lui pour se battre! protesta Duo.  
  
-Est ce que son corps nécessite ce repos ? Pour sa santé ? précisa Trowa en regardant le jeune arabe.  
  
-Non. Non, il est parfaitement reposé. S'il se réveille, Quatre sera un peu sonné mais capable de reprendre le combat. Le problème est que je n'arrive pas à le réveiller.  
  
-Ecarte toi, onna, ordonna soudain Wufei en s'approchant du petit blond.  
  
-Quoi ? demanda Sally, sonnée par le ton sec du chinois.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ? s'écria Wufei. Je t'ai dit de te pousser, reprit le jeune asiatique, se calmant devant la tête choquée de la jeune femme.  
  
Sally recula lentement, fixant sans le voir le mur en face d'elle.  
  
Tous regardèrent Wufei, se demandant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Reprenant ses esprits, elle vit alors le jeune chinois s'accroupir à la hauteur de la tête blonde.  
  
Il mit une main sur le front de l'arabe et prononça quelques paroles dans sa langue natale. Relevant la main et survolant le nez, puis la bouche du jeune homme, Wufei termina sa litanie chinoise d'une voix douce et retira sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa le jeune arabe en se redressant lentement.  
  
A ce moment, Quatre sembla reprendre conscience, sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon.  
  
-Trowa... murmura t-il avant de reprendre parfaitement ses esprits. Yoki ! Ou est Yoki ? demanda t-il d'un coup, se redressant brusquement sur le canapé.  
  
-Il s'est enfui, déclara doucement Trowa, aidant Quatre à se redresser lentement.  
  
-Tout est de ma faute, murmura Quatre d'un ton navré.  
  
-Ne dis pas ça. En le retenant, tu nous as fait gagner un temps précieux. Quatre, tu as tenu plus de temps que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Et tu es vivant, alors, tu vois, tout va bien, termina Kari dans un faible sourire. C'est de ma faute si tu as du l'affronter alors...  
  
Duo s'approcha de la japonaise et la prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de continuer à parler.  
  
-Bon, on va pas recommencer, s'énerva Hilde. Tout le monde est désolé, c'est de la faute à personne, enfin, si à Yoki et voilà, tout est réglé ! Maintenant si on pouvait tranquillement aller chercher Heero qui va se faire choper dans moins d'une heure maintenant, ce serait le pied ! s'exclama t-elle brusquement.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, fit Kari en se retournant vers les autres. Allons attaquer Stardert et sortir Heero de cette base !  
  
-Mais Kari ? Comment comptes tu nous aider ? demanda Hilde. Tu n'as pas de gundam ! Et si mon Aries est dans le hangar, il n'y en a pas d'autre pour toi.  
  
-C'est pas un problème, ça. Je prendrais Wing.  
  
-Tu sauras piloter cet engin ? demanda Wufei.  
  
-Evidemment, j'ai subit le même entraînement qu'Heero et j'en suis parfaitement capable ! s'exclama Kari.  
  
-Euh... Kari, je doute que se soit une bonne idée... Heero n'apprécie vraiment pas qu'on touche à son armure mobile, tu sais ?  
  
-Ah oui ! Ben, il fera une exception ! C'est pas comme si je lui donnais le choix, hein ? Et puis, c'est moi ! Il osera pas me faire du mal ! fit la jeune fille en riant.  
  
Tout d'un coup, un bip se fit entendre, cela venait du salon. Les 5 pilotes se précipitèrent sur l'ordinateur.  
  
C'était un message des mads qui leurs ordonnaient d'aller tout de suite à la base de Stardert. Un avertissement pour le retard dans cette mission, apparemment.  
  
-Il ne nous lâchent pas, hein ? fit Quatre.  
  
-Bof, de toute façon, on y allait. Je réponds quoi ? Mission acceptée? demanda-t-il en faisant un sourire Shinigami.  
  
-Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant pour Heero ? demanda Hilde.  
  
-J'en doute. Non, ils ont donné l'ordre hier, et comme il n'y a pas eu d'attaques, ils s'assurent qu'on a bien reçu le message... expliqua Kari.  
  
-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Trowa.  
  
-Attendez, je peux venir avec vous sur cette mission, s'exclama Sally. Je prendrais un Aries de Howard.  
  
Wufei s'avança calmement vers la jeune femme, fixant son regard au sien et posa une main sur son cou. La chinoise s'effondra dans ses bras et le jeune homme la porta délicatement jusqu'au canapé.  
  
Devant le regard surpris des autres, il haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers le hangar.  
  
-Je suppose qu'on doit le suivre, hein ? demanda Hilde.  
  
-T'as tout juste ! sourit Duo.  
  
Kari pris un bout de papier et inscrivit rapidement deux mots d'excuse pour le coup de poing qu'elle avait donné a la chinoise à son réveil. Elle n'était pas sûre de revenir de cette attaque, Yoki étant dans les parages alors elle préférait régler ses comptes ici bas.  
  
La japonaise suivit les autres, qui étaient déjà, pour la plupart, prêt au décollage.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Heero continuait son infiltration sous l'identité de Yoki. Il avait récupéré un maximum de dossiers sur son ordinateur, copié des dizaines de rapports de missions venant de Oz. Le japonais avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à lire les rapports des scientifiques enfermés dans cette base et en avait conclu qu'ils disaient vrai : jamais ils n'avaient expliqué la moindre démarche de leur projet, tout était dans leur tête.  
  
Cependant, il avait pu en apprendre plus sur les intentions de Oz.  
  
Heero sortit de sa chambre pour tenter d'infiltrer la base de données par l'ordinateur central, peut être y aurait-il plus de détails sur place, et se faufila entre les couloirs, évitant au maximum les soldats.  
  
Il dut néanmoins s'arrêter en cours de route lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la base. Ca bougeait par là. Le jeune homme sortit de l'ombre du mur pour s'avancer vers la source de dispersion des soldats.  
  
C'était une patrouille qui revenait de sa garde, tenant menottée une jeune fille qui poussaient des gémissements de douleur devant la brutalité de ses gardiens.  
  
Heero allait continuer sa route, ne se souciant pas plus de cet accident, lorsque le visage de la fille fut dévoilé, derrière ses cheveux châtains clair.  
  
Réléna.  
  
Dès qu'elle croisa son regard, elle poussa un cri et, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas à sa vue, l'ignorant, elle l'appela.  
  
-Heero !! Heero !  
  
Un des soldats eut un petit rire grave avant d'arrêter sa marche et de faire face au japonais.  
  
Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, la forçant à relever le menton et l'obligea à regarder les yeux bleus cobalt qui n'avaient pas cillés.  
  
-Erreur, sourit le soldat. Je te présente Yoki Yuy. Il ressemble à ton pilote, c'est vrai, mais tu vois, ce n'est pas lui. Celui là est de notre côté et il va servir à ta fin. Avance ! Le général veut te voir, reprit –il plus brusquement en allongeant le pas.  
  
-Yoki ? répéta Réléna pour elle-même, complètement perdue.  
  
Comment est ce que tout ceci était possible ? Pourquoi ? Heero était de leur côté, Heero était le pilote 01, il était le leader des pilotes. Heero n'abandonnait jamais et préférerait mourir pour sa cause. Heero était courageux, il n'était pas du côté ennemi. Heero ressemblait à Yoki. Yoki ressemblait à Heero. Elle voulait ressembler à Heero et être aussi forte que lui. Yoki n'était pas Heero parce que Yoki était un ennemi.  
  
Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune princesse de se rendit pas compte qu'elle était à présent dans le bureau du général et que celui-ci lui faisait face.  
  
-Mademoiselle Peacecraft, je connais vos idéaux et votre manière d'agir, prononça lentement Treize dans un sourire. Je crains fort que vous ne vous heurtiez à une puissance bien trop forte pour vous maintenant. Je vous serai gré d'abandonner toute activité politique et de me laisser le champ libre pour poursuivre ma révolution.  
  
-Jamais ! cracha la fille, une flamme de haine se rallumant dans son visage.  
  
-Voyez vous, je m'attendais quelque peu à cette réponse... Je dois dire que je suis déçu. Je ne me répèterai pas. Abandonnez votre action ou vous mourrez.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, bégaya la jeune fille en tentant de reculer, mais ne pouvant pas, obstruée par ses gardiens. Vous n'en avez pas le droit.  
  
-Certes, votre mort sera un préjudice total pour ma côte de popularité, sourit Treize. Mais si cela pourra ressembler à un accident... N'avez vous pas entrepris l'action de venir ici sans prévenir personne ? Tout le monde pense que vous êtes actuellement dans votre chambre d'hôtel, dormant profondément, et prête à aller discourir au ministère le lendemain. Quelle idée stupide de vouloir toujours retrouver le pilote 01. Il ne pourra pas vous protéger cette fois. Vous l'aimez n'est ce pas ? Vous lui courrez après comme une lycéenne en chaleur. Suis je bête ! Vous en êtes une !  
  
Le général se servit un verre de vin, savourant les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement des joues de la jeune fille. Il prit une rose et huma avec délice son parfum.  
  
-Il m'a suffit de faire courir une rumeur au palais pour que vous rappliquiez à la plus grande vitesse. Vous ne pensiez pas pouvoir être arrêtée à ce moment, n'est ce pas ? Mais j'en ai assez de sentir votre présence derrière mon dos. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, vous aller mourir, jeune fille, pour votre stupidité.  
  
-Je meurs pour la paix, répliqua Réléna d'une voix tremblante.  
  
-Si vous voulez, oui, lui accorda le général avec un sourire aimable. Il changea de ton lorsqu'il s'adressa aux soldats présents dans la salle. Emmenez là hors de ma vue, je n'ai pas envie de voir sa mort. Tuez là et débarrassez vous du corps sans plus attendre.  
  
-Bien général, firent tous les soldats en faisant le signe du garde à vous.  
  
Heero lui, resta adossé au mur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
  
-Yoki, si tu veux t'en charger, tu as le champs libre, lui sourit le général avant de faire pivoter son siège et de lui tourner le dos, signifiant un congé immédiat pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
  
Heero suivit donc les soldats jusqu'à une petite cellule où il firent entrer de force la princesse.  
  
-Vas-y tue là, Yoki, lança un soldat en crachant à terre.  
  
Le japonais prit son arme d'un geste tranquille et la pointa consciencieusement vers la tête de la jeune fille qui restait collée au mur, complètement paralysée.  
  
-Adieu Réléna, fit Heero d'une voix dangereuse en enlevant la sécurité de l'arme.  
  
La princesse ferma les yeux très fort, tandis que le cerveau du japonais marchait à toute vitesse.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas tuer la jeune fille, il s'en sentait incapable. Son visage lui rappelait trop celui de Kari , et un flot de souvenirs remontait lentement en surface. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas la tuer.  
  
Alors, il faisait quoi ?  
  
Il devrait la tuer, son esprit logique lui criait de la tuer mais... Il savait bien que c'était impossible. Réléna était peu être collante mais c'était avant tout l'espoir de la paix, un avenir meilleur et le sosie parfait de Kari. Il ne pouvait pas.  
  
Elle était innocente.  
  
Mais s'il ne la tuait pas, qu'est ce qu'il ferait ? Puisque cette solution n'était pas envisageable, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire... Et tant pis pour sa couverture, il avait assez d'informations comme ça.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement vers les soldats et fit feu.  
  
En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous morts, au sol, baignant dans leur sang. Heero rejoignit la fille qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même pendant les coups de feu. Apparemment, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait être encore en vie.  
  
-Lève toi, lui ordonna le japonais en rechargeant son arme.  
  
La jeune fille se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes et lui fit face. Heero la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, abattant tout obstacle se trouvant sur son passage. Il était maintenant officiellement déclaré comme ennemi, et toujours en liberté dans cette foutue base.  
  
Réléna le ralentissait considérablement et il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. Jurant mentalement, le japonais la traîna encore quelques minutes dans les couloirs de la base avant de s'arrêter devant une porte blindée.  
  
Tant qu'à sortir autant évacuer tous les passagers non ? C'était aussi un des but de la mission qu'il s'était donnée.  
  
Heero tira une balle dans la serrure et donna un puissant coup de pied dans la porte en fer.  
  
Les scientifiques le regardèrent avancer dans la cellule mais ne bougèrent pas.  
  
-Sortez tous, ordonna t-il d'un ton brusque.  
  
Les quinze savants ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, mais reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille qui accompagnait le japonais.  
  
-Ne m'obligez pas à répéter, prévint alors le jeune homme en fusillant du regard un des scientifiques.  
  
Sous le regard, l'homme baissa les yeux et bougea quelque peu. La seule femme qui se trouvait parmi eux se releva aussitôt, et leur adressa un sourire méprisant.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas compris qu'il nous sort de là ? On est libre, idiots ! fit- elle avant de rejoindre le japonais.  
  
Il y eut un murmure parmi les savants mais ils se redressèrent bien vite et suivirent leur collègue féminin.  
  
Heero leur fit signe de se taire et reprit se dirigea vers la sortie la plus proche, avant de les faire avancer devant lui.  
  
Il réfléchit un moment. S'il voulait sortir de cette base, et occasionnellement la détruire, il fallait les mettre en sécurité. Ces gens étaient plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Mais il avait quelques questions à leur poser. Donc, ils devaient rester en vie. Le japonais fit sortir discrètement les scientifiques en abattant quelques soldats au passage, avant de les emmener dans un hangar, plus à l'écart, à quelques mètres de la base. Même si celle-ci explosait, les scientifiques seraient en sécurité.  
  
Réléna allait le suivre tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour, ainsi que les savants qui n'avaient pas compris la manœuvre apparemment, constata le japonais avec un certain agacement.  
  
-Vous restez là, ordonna le soldat parfait en les obligeant à entrer dans le petit hangar.  
  
Réléna ne bougea pas, elle ne devait pas penser que la consigne pouvait s'appliquer à elle.  
  
-Toi aussi, fit le japonais devant le regard étonné de la princesse.  
  
-Mais, je veux t'aider ! Qui que tu sois, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Heero ou Yoki, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais je veux t'aider !  
  
-Si tu veux m'aider, surveille-les et empêche-les de s'enfuir, lui fit le japonais.  
  
Il lui donna une arme qu'il avait récupéré sur le corps d'un soldat de Oz et lui montra la gâchette, voyant l'air complètement perdu de la jeune fille.  
  
-Appuie-là, si il y en a un qui bouge, conclut-il avant de se retourner. Je reviendrai vous chercher quand ce sera fini.  
  
-Yoki, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda un scientifique au fond. Qu'est ce que tu comptes nous faire ?  
  
Le regard du japonais s'assombrit et il lâcha d'une voix impersonnelle :  
  
-Heero . C'est Heero, corrigea t-il avant de les enfermer à clef dans le hangar.  
  
Une exclamation étouffée s'éleva dans le rang des savants alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.  
  
Réléna les observa un moment, songeuse avant de sourire. Heero l'avait encore une fois sauvée. Il semblait incapable de la tuer. Elle fixa de nouveau son attention sur les scientifiques ébahis.  
  
La femme éclata d'un rire hystérique avant de cracher par terre et de s'asseoir plus loin. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les représailles de Heero Yuy.  
  
Celui-ci se dépêcha de retourner à la base, tuant toujours quelques personnes sur son passage. Rageant contre la princesse qui lui avait fait sauter sa couverture, Heero redoubla de précaution lorsque l'alarme éclata enfin.  
  
Elle sonnait depuis quelques secondes à peine que tous les soldats étant encore vivants, se retrouvèrent à leur poste, dans la base. Heero jura silencieusement. Ca allait être plus compliqué que prévu.  
  
Le japonais courut jusqu'aux hangars, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de cette enfer.  
  
La situation était déjà désespérée pour lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point.  
  
La base était en état d'alerte. Il était seul. Non préparé. Il n'avait plus q'une seule arme sur lui et elle ne contenait qu'une seule balle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en serve. Il n'avait aucun explosif pour faire sauter la base. Tous les soldats devaient maintenant savoir que c'était Heero Yuy qui était présent dans base.  
  
La situation était complètement désespérée. Le japonais décida de continuer quand même. Il allait suivre son plan initial. Reprendre les données et sortir d'ici. Sans traîner.  
  
Le japonais prit une petite inspiration et avança dans les couloirs évitant les patrouilles. A un moment, il dut passer dans les conduits d'aération, sous peine d'être capturé et commença son ascension jusqu'à sa chambre. Il arrêta les hélices d'un coup de pied et observa l'intérieur de sa chambre. Deux soldats montaient la garde, armés jusqu'aux dents.  
  
Heero fit un sourire. Il avait au moins un bon point. L'effet de surprise.  
  
Le japonais sortit du conduit lentement. En un saut, il était sur le premier soldat, la tête entre ses mains, il fit un mouvement brusque, la déboîtant. Le soldat avait crié, et son compagnon s'était retourné vers l'agresseur. Il tira mais Heero se servit du corps comme bouclier. Heero poussa le corps sur le soldat, et profitant de la réaction de son ennemi, il se jeta sur lui, entamant une lutte à mains nues meurtrière. Le gars savait se défendre, il était pas soldat pour rien. Mais face au soldat parfait, à une personne entraînée à tuer depuis son enfance, il n'avait aucune chance.  
  
Heero le maîtrisa au bout de quelques coups et lui mit le coup de grâce. A ce moment, il était complètement plongé dans sa mission. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Non, il avait une mission à remplir. La moindre erreur d'inattention pouvait lui coûter la vie.  
  
Les yeux du japonais se firent de glace, il n'avait pas de place pour la pitié. Enjambant les corps, il avança vers son ordinateur qui était en veille. Récupérant toutes les disquettes, les papiers placés dans la chemise de son placard, le jeune homme sortit rapidement de sa chambre, emportant ce qu'il était venu chercher avec lui.  
  
Le jeune homme récupéra les deux mitraillettes des cadavres jonchant le sol et sortit aussitôt de la pièce, se fondant dans l'ombre du couloir. Maintenant direction les hangars, il trouverait bien un engin à voler pour sortir d'ici.  
  
Le soldat parfait rencontra sur son chemin une patrouille entière et fit feu, ne se souciant pas de se prendre quelques balles dans la bataille. Mais son agilité et son expérience au combat en faisait un adversaire redoutable.  
  
Les autres soldats, eux, ne souhaitaient pas se prendre de balles et n'étaient pas suicidaires. Heero fonça dans le tas, les dégommant tous un à un, chaque balle se fichant avec précision dans la tête d'un homme.  
  
Le japonais courut se mettre a l'abri derrière un autre mur, et se dépêcha de filer au hangar.  
  
Plusieurs soldats étaient en place, gardant les armures mobiles. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit leur position exacte. Ils parlaient entre eux, semblant recevoir des ordres, rétablissant une nouvelle position de postes...  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils. S'ils changeaient de poste maintenant, il le découvrirait facilement. Il ne pouvait pas deviner où les soldats iraient prochainement et ne pouvaient donc pas se cacher en conséquence.  
  
Le japonais fixa son regard sur le petit groupe de soldats et se concentra. Il sentait son empathie se manifester, plus forte que jamais. Ca faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Tout ce qu'il fallait garder en tête était de ne pas perdre le contrôle.  
  
Une dernière poussée et il put entendre distinctement chaque pensée.  
  
« Pourquoi ils me déplacent à droite ? C'est encore moi qui vais hériter de la bouche d'aération, je vais attraper un rhume à force ! »  
  
« L'ennemi est en place, le général ne veut pas qu'il s'échappe. Si jamais il y parvient, je vais perdre ma promotion. »  
  
« Cette tactique est infaillible. Il ne pourra pas passer de front à cause de la première faction, et les côtés sont gardés. Chaque rangée est gardée par deux soldats, il ne passera pas. »  
  
« Alors comme ça, c'était pas Yoki ? Ben ça alors ! Le pilote 01 m'a mis une main ! J'y crois pas !!! »  
  
« Mes bottes sont sales, faudra que je les lave en rentrant. Est ce que Lily a bien pensé à étendre le linge ce matin ? Ca m'énerverait de devoir encore remettre une chemise trempée. »  
  
Heero bloqua les pensées, les triant mentalement. Un sourire calculateur fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il apprit les nouvelles positions des soldats, et son regard se braqua sur le dernier soldat dont il avait capté la pensée.  
  
Le japonais le suivit des yeux et remarqua sa position. Il gardait les Léo, avec un autre soldat. Il était complètement ailleurs, plongé dans ses pensées. Bien. S'il préférait penser à son linge plutôt qu'à sa mission, ça l'arrangeait.  
  
Heero se rapprocha sans bruit et vit avec satisfaction que le soldat lui tournait maintenant le dos, surveillant une deuxième sortie.  
  
Le japonais courut sur lui et l'assomma. Ca avait à peine pris trente secondes. Le deuxième soldat n'eut pas le temps de donner l'alerte qu'il était au sol à son tour. Le jeune homme cacha les corps derrière une armure encore inachevée et courut dans l'allée et monta dans un Léo. A ce moment, une alarme retentit.  
  
« La base est attaquée. Toutes les positions au poste de combat. Qu'une dizaine de soldats seulement reste à surveiller les couloirs. 01 doit sûrement encore y être. La base est attaquée par des gundams ! Toutes les positions au poste de combat, répéta la voix du commandant. »  
  
A ce moment, tous les soldats accoururent vers leur armure mobile.  
  
Alors comme ça, ses coéquipiers avaient du accepter la mission des mads. Ils étaient prêts à attaquer la base alors qu'il y était encore ! Le japonais se dépêcha de décoller, et se mêla avec celles qui étaient déjà en piste. Les portes aériennes s'ouvrirent et le japonais put sortir dehors. Suivi de plusieurs unités.  
  
« Position B05, hurla une voix dans l'interphone. »  
  
Heero alla directement se poster à l'endroit indiqué, autant jouer le jeu un moment. Une fois, en place, rapidement, il coupa toutes communications avec les autres soldats de Oz ainsi qu'avec ses supérieurs. Coupant les caméras qui permettaient au autres de le voir, il entreprit d'établir une connexion avec un des gundams. Ne sachant pas si le Wing était de la bataille, qui l'aurait piloté ?, il se tapa un code et un visage familier apparut à l'écran.  
  
-01 au rapport. Toutes les données sont sauvegardées, je rejoins une position de combat dans trois minutes.  
  
-Heero ? s'étonna Trowa en entendant la voix dans son intercom.  
  
-Trowa, je suis prêt à vous rejoindre, indique-moi une position.  
  
-Peut-on détruire la base ? demanda le français.  
  
-Affirmatif. Toutes les données sont sauvegardées.  
  
Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'Heero ne demande :  
  
-Qui pilote Wing ?  
  
-Adresse-toi à Kari pour les reproches, Heero, répondit son ami avec un sourire.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-On comptait te prévenir avant de bombarder la base, rajouta le jeune homme avant de tourner la tête.  
  
Quatre avait apparemment remarqué que le français avait une autre connexion.  
  
-Trowa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Le français mit toutes ses communications an haut parleur, permettant aux autres d'entendre Heero.  
  
-Heero, ou es-tu ? demanda encore le français, ne répondant pas à Quatre.  
  
-Position B05, tu me reconnaîtras facilement, répondit le japonais avant de se concentrer sur son écran de bataille.  
  
Trowa fronça les sourcils devant cette affirmation, avant de sourire mentalement devant les réactions divergentes de ceux qui avaient écoutés la conversation.  
  
Wufei avait poussé une exclamation de surprise, Quatre avait hoqueté pendant un moment avant de sourire d'un air rayonnant, Kari avait eut un sourire soulagé suivi d'un signe de tête affirmatif adressé au japonais, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, tandis que Duo avait ouvert la bouche, refermé la bouche, puis ses yeux s'étaient illuminés à la voix du jeune homme apparemment sain et sauf. Hilde avait lancé un bienvenue Heero tonitruant avant d'éclater de rire, un rire de soulagement aussi.  
  
Reportant son attention sur les positions ennemis, pas encore un seul tir n'avait été échangé, il tenta de trouver Heero. Facilement reconnaissable. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?  
  
A ce moment, un soldat ennemi tira sur Duo qui riposta et la bataille commença.  
  
Trowa regarda encore dans la direction qu'Heero avait indiqué et fit un sourire. Sur sa droite, face à lui, un Léo abattait systématiquement chaque « collègue » qu'il croisait.  
  
Rapidement, un vide se forma autour de lui et des armures l'attaquèrent.  
  
Bon, Heero était repéré.  
  
-Tous en position, cria Quatre dans les intercoms, se mettant lui-même à sa place. Trowa le rejoignit et ordonna à Heero de prendre place dans le plan qu'ils formaient.  
  
A ce moment, une armure plus grande que les autres s'éleva dans les airs et Wufei coupa toutes communications avec l'extérieur. C'était l'heure de sa revanche. Il rejoignit Treize dans les airs et entama le combat furieusement.  
  
La bataille faisait maintenant rage. Trowa et Quatre affrontaient de front les armures ennemies. Wufei était en proie avec l'armure de Treize, virevoltant dans les cieux, évitant les coups du général, ripostant avec son lance flamme.  
  
Hilde s'était un peu avancée dans la mêlée tirant sur toutes les armures mobiles qui l'entouraient, les insultant sous une bordée de jurons.  
  
Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, remarqua Heero mais elle était complètement encerclée maintenant. Elle était au cœur de la bataille et c'était risqué. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et le japonais put voir Wing fendre en deux, deux armures mobiles d'un coup et se reculer vivement pour éviter l'explosion.  
  
Kari repartit à l'attaque, massacrant littéralement le rang gauche de Oz. Duo était resté près d'Hilde, la couvrant quelquefois, mais il se battait principalement contre deux Taurus sans pilotes.  
  
Les deux armures mobiles s'étaient programmées l'américain comme ennemi et ne le lâchaient plus depuis le début de la bataille.  
  
Quatre et Trowa arrivaient tant bien que mal à effectuer une percée centrale, visant la base en priorité.  
  
Heero se concentra sur son écran. Le Léo n'était pas pratique à piloter, c'était vraiment une armure archaïque, pensa t-il. Pas assez de mobilité, pas de vitesse, il ne devait sa survie que grâce à ses capacités de pilote. Pointant son arme sur le Taurus qui lui faisait face, le japonais visa le cockpit. Quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, l'armure explosait de toutes part, couvrant le cri du soldat qui expirait.  
  
Heero se retourna et évita un coup direct porté par un Taurus sur sa gauche. Il allait lui tirer dessus quand une autre armure l'attaqua. Le japonais décolla en vitesse pour prendre de la hauteur et avoir un meilleur angle de visée sur les deux armures mobiles.  
  
Il tira et fonça sur la deuxième, le poing devant. Serrant les dents, il encaissa le coup, tandis que l'autre explosait, le moteur central ayant subi de plus sérieux dommages, provoquant un court-circuit.  
  
Un douleur au front indiqua au jeune homme qu'il ne s'en sortait pas indemne non plus. Il attaqua une autre armure qui s'approchait de lui et commença la bataille. Vérifiant sur tous ses canaux que tout le monde était encore debout, le japonais fronça les sourcils.  
  
Duo s'était éloigné de la bataille, poursuivant un fuyard. Et Hilde n'était plus couverte. Heero amena son ennemi plus proche de la jeune fille, et supprima d'un tir une armure mobile qui allait la prendre par derrière.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut ce même moment que choisit son ennemi pour lui tirer dessus. N'ayant que le temps de placer les bras de l'armure devant lui dans un geste de protection, le japonais reçut le coup de plein fouet.  
  
Une alarme rouge clignota au dessus de lui et il comprit que s'il ne sortait pas rapidement du cockpit, il exploserait avec l'armure. Heero s'éjecta violemment du mobile suit et atterrit brutalement au sol.  
  
Courant à travers les décombres, il sauta par dessus un bras, évitant un tir perdu et se retrouva à quelques mètres de l'armure de Hilde. La jeune fille n'était plus couverte sur son flan gauche mais elle s'en souciait peu. Elle continuait d'attaquer, pulvérisant sous ses coups ses ennemis. Le japonais vit alors une armure visant soigneusement le cockpit de l'allemande et tirer.  
  
Hilde n'eut que le temps de se projeter au sol, ouvrant en catastrophe la porte.  
  
Heero ne réfléchit pas plus. Sortant son arme, il visa le fautif et tira. Il n'y avait qu'une seule balle dans son revolver mais elle suffit à couper les circuits moteurs de l'ennemi qui ne put bientôt plus contrôler son armure.  
  
Hilde s'était évanouie au sol et Heero fit tomber le chargeur de son arme sous ses yeux, coupant pendant une demi-seconde le contact avec la vision de la jeune fille inconsciente. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il vit qu'une armure qui avait été mise en difficulté par la jeune fille plus tôt commençait lentement à s'écrouler, droit sur la jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas l'éviter.  
  
Duo tourna la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.  
  
Au milieu de la bataille, en plein milieu, Hilde était allongée au sol, et ne bougeait plus.  
  
Heero, à quelques mètres de là n'avait pas effectué un mouvement. Pourtant, il fallait secourir la jeune fille de manière imminente, l'armure allait lui tomber dessus et l'aplatir complètement si elle n'était pas tirée de la dessous.  
  
Duo cria et mit toute sa puissance dans son gundam pour rejoindre le lieu de la tragédie. Hilde ne devait pas mourir.  
  
Comme au ralenti, il vit l'armure tomber, mais se stopper en mi-chemin. Heureusement.  
  
Elle avait sans doute été stoppée par un débris d'armure qu'il n'avait pas vu. Duo sauta à bas de son gundam, trouvant qu'il n'allait pas assez vite et courut au secours de l'allemande. Si jamais ce qui retenait pour le moment l'armure lâchait, elle n'en allait pas moins être écrasée.  
  
-Sors-la de là, cria Heero au natté. Vite !  
  
Passant devant le japonais qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et le fusillant des yeux au passage, le natté courut chercher Hilde et la tirer de sa position fâcheuse. Heero se bornait à observer la scène ! Furieux qu'il ne vole pas au secours de son amie, Duo accéléra encore. Hilde tiens bon ! murmura t-il.  
  
Heero ne l'aidait même pas. il s'en fichait ou quoi qu'elle meure ? D'accord, il ne la connaissait pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé ? Et pourquoi ne venait-il pas l'aider maintenant, pourquoi ne l'aidait–il pas à secourir Hilde ?  
  
Les bruits de la bataille l'empêchait de lui crier dessus, et Duo prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'était pas arrêtée. La bataille continuait autour de d'eux. Et il avait laissé son gundam en voie libre. L'américain traîna l'allemande jusqu'à lui et la prit dans ses bras. Au même moment, un fracas épouvantable lui parvint aux oreilles malgré le bruit des tirs.  
  
L'armure venait de s'écrouler au sol.  
  
Pas étonnant, absolument rien ne la retenait.  
  
...  
  
Le natté percuta à ce moment. Rien, absolument rien n'avait arrêté la chute de l'armure. Il n'y avait pas de bras de mobile endommagé qui avait stoppé la catastrophe à mi-chemin, il n'y avait pas un seul morceau d'armure mobile !  
  
Alors pourquoi s'était –elle arrêtée ? Ou plutôt comment s'était-elle arrêtée ?  
  
Duo entendit alors, à travers l'intercom de Deathscythe qui fonctionnait toujours, Kari hurler. Le cri de panique de la jeune fille le fit sursauter quand il reconnut qu'elle appelait Heero. Son cœur manqua un battement et il se retourna vers le japonais.  
  
Ses traits convulsés de douleur, le jeune homme s'effondrait doucement au sol, pivotant sur lui-même comme dans un film au ralenti.  
  
-HEERO !!!!!! Hurla-t-il  
  
A suivre...  
  
Clôtho : Une petite review s'il vous plait ? chibi eyes  
  
Yuna : Ouais ce serait gentil triple chibi eyes 


	12. Retrouvailles sans joie

Titre : Sang et révélations

Auteurs : Yuna Chan ( ) et Clôtho )

Source : Gundam Wing donc, jusque là, tout est normal, vous êtes dans la bonne rubrique...

Genre : romance, action, angst, surnaturel...

Couples : à venir1x2, Kari x Yoki, 3x4

Disclaimers : Monsieur Yoki Yuy et mademoiselle Kari Takeshi nous appartiennent, ainsi que leurs humeurs etc... Par contre le reste est toujours en négociation...

Réponses aux reviews, on ne le dira jamais assez, un grand merci aux lecteurs !

Yami-rose : Salut ! comme tu vois, encore une fois, nous avons pris notre temps pour écrire cette suite... désolées, vraiment. Bon, tu as remarqué ? Heero ne s'est pas fait prendre ! C'est parce qu'il est trop fort ! héhé. Bon, remarque, maintenant, il est mal en point mais bon... Lis la suite et tu verras en quoi Yoki n'est pas arrivé tellement en retard que ça... merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Ariane Maxwell Shinigami : Ce qu'on a fait à heero ? Euh... Un petit bout de torture de plus... lol Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir remarqué qu'on est des adeptes de la torture... voilà la suite ! bonne lecture et kisu !

Kimiko 06 : Tu avais rêvé qu'il y avait la suite... Bon, tant que tu ne rêves pas de ce qu'il se passe dans cette suite, ça va ! lol Tu comprends, ça casserait le suspense ! lol Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est super gentil ! et puis, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne pourras pas lire la suite dans l'immédiat, c'est déjà bien que tu la lises tout court jusqu'au chapitre dernier... lol Bon, alors comme tu liras cette review à ton retour, je te souhaite la bienvenue sur cette suite et une excellente lecture, en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant !

Ni : AH. Tu as remarqué notre culte d'Heero... lool c'est vrai qu'il fait un end comme au cinéma là... lol Mais bon... Pour répondre à ta question de Réléna.. euh... faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir la réponse ! Enfin, je pense... On verra bien... Et pour le pouvoir d'Heero, lis la suite !! Et désolée si l'attente a été longue ! Bonne lecture

Sraphin : Ca fait plaisir de lire ta bonne humeur sur review.. par contre, nous sommes désolées de ne pas avoir écrit cette fic plus tôt... vacances oblige... bon, ok, à la limite, notre fic est toujours lente à venir mais bon... lol bonne lecture quand même !

Lu : Oui, je pense aussi que tu liras la suite au retour des vacances parce que.. ben on ne l'a postée qu'au retour des vacances.. désolées... C'est vrai que pour les fins, depuis maintenant plusieurs chapitres, on s'amuse à les faire de pire en pire... Pour Yoki, il arrive justement ! lol Et pour le don d'Heero... et bien, lis ce chapitre ! Ca pourrait être interessant ! bonne lecture !

Law-sama : Merci beaucoup... Beaucoup beaucoup !! On fait comme on peut, et on écrit du mieux qu'on peut... et apparemment, ça te plait beaucoup !! Alors un grand merci, et un grand bisous pour cette review réconfortante qui fait sourire. Si tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer pour Heero, lis la suite... Et si tu plains Duo ben.. courage, il a po fini de souffrir.. lol nan, promis, dans ce chapitre, une petite atténuation à sa souffrance !!

Chris : le happy-end ? Oulala relève toi! Il est assuré ! Mais si loin... lool Il risque d'arriver encore quelques trucs, tu peux en être sûre ! Sinon, sèche tes larmes, et lis la suite, (les larmes c'est pas top pour lire sur ffnet, j'ai essayé, ça brouille tout !!) et dis nous ce que tu en penses !! merci encore pour ta review !

Lo-chan : Tu es nouveau ? c'est à dire, pour reviewver cette fic et tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Ou est ce que tu es nouveau de chez nouveau sur ffnet ? Bref, j'arrête de poser des questions... lol Tu es un garçon ? « nouveau » Bon, ok, j'arrête vraiment ! lol Bon, alors merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils font super plaisir, vraiment. « trop bien pensé » c'est un compliment super sympa ! Ouais, on est intelligentes !! lol Vives les idées de scénar ! Même si parfois, on préfèrerait qu'elles n'arrivent pas à minuit pile, alors qu'on voulait dormir mais que non, il faut que les G-boys occupent toutes vos pensées... lol Bon, je raconte ma vie moi... Toi qui voulait juste lire la suite... Bisous et bonne lecture !

Angel Boo : Mdr !! Tu le portes vraiment pas dans ton cœur Yoki! Lol Oui, il s'est échappé... Et il risque de revenir ! hahahaha. Bon, c'est sûr que pour ce qui est des évènements, ça bouge pas beaucoup... Enfin, voilà quand même la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !! Gros bisous miss !

Hana to Yume: Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewvé! En plus, tu sais quoi ? tu es la centième !!!! ouais !!!!!! Donc, merci beaucoup !! lol et puis... Et bien, ça fait plaisr de voir qu'on est lues... Non, parce que quand tu ne revieves pas comment je fais pour savoir si tu as lu, hein ? lol Donc, on ne compte le nombre de lecteurs de cette fic qu'à travers les reviews... mais comme tu avais déjà laissé des reviews, on savait que tu lisais au moins les premiers chapitres !!! Donc, je suis contente de savoir que tu lis aussi les derniers ! alala, bon, alors lis vite la suite, et bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review et tout tes compliments !!

Rushie 1986 : Merci beaucoup pour ton mail, Yuna m'a transmit ! alors elle est arrivée (la suite) et je sais qu'elle est en retard, qu'elle est longue à venir et tout mais je suis désolée... Je voulais te dire merci pour tous tes compliments, toi qui pense au scénario super relou à penser, et qui souligne nos efforts !! merci beaucoup. Touchée aussi que tu adores cette fic et qu'elle fasse partie de tes favoris, vraiment ! Pour Heero, comme tu vois, il s'est pas fait prendre... bisous et bonne lecture et merci pour ton mail, le stade au dessus de la review, parce que tu as pris la peine de relever le mail d'une de nous deux ! kisu !

flash back

passage d'une scène à une autre

Chtite note des auteuses : C'est la centième !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Non, pas le centième chapitre ! lol quand même pas ! mdr ! juste la centième review et c'est dix fois mieux !!! ouiaaaisssss débouchez le champagne !! c'est vraiment trop génial !! un truc qui vous remonte le moral en moins de deux !! alors bonne lecture à tous !! même à ceux qui lisent la fic sans la reviever ? est ce qu'il y en a ? lol bref, bonne lecture et c'est la fête alors souriez !!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 12 :

« Ses traits convulsés de douleur, le jeune homme s'effondrait doucement au sol, pivotant sur lui-même comme dans un film au ralenti. »

Duo sentit à ce moment Hilde bouger, et dut reporter son attention sur l'allemande. Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et le fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tiens, Duo, décidément, c'est toujours toi qui me sauve, mon vieux, murmura t-elle avant de grimacer de douleur.

-Tu as mal où ? demanda Duo en tentant de repérer les éventuelles blessures de la jeune fille.

C'était plutôt difficile car elle portait une combinaison sombre et il ne pouvait pas bien voir d'où provenait le sang qui gouttait à ses pieds.

Elle avait la lèvre inférieure fendue et quelques autres coupures superficielles mais ce n'était pas ça qui provoquait une telle perte de sang.

-Ma jambe, répondit l'allemande après un court moment de réflexion. La droite, précisa t-elle encore avant de relever la tête vers le jeune homme.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et ajouta :

-T'en fais pas pour moi, je vais m'en sortir, Duo. Ca va aller.

-C'est à moi de te rassurer Hildie ! protesta l'américain avant de lever les yeux au ciel, apaisé.

Un petit rire de l'allemande le fit sourire à son tour et à ce moment là, un bruit de tôle froissée le fit revenir à la réalité. Ils étaient sur un champ de bataille et on se battait encore. Kari semblait garder le Deathscythe, pulvérisant chaque armure mobile qui passait à portée de main.

Le duo Trowa Quatre avait fait des ravages dans les rangs de l'ennemi et les hautes tours principales avaient été détruites. Plus haut, Wufei se battait contre un nouveau type d'armure mobile, sans doute celle de Treize. Et ce dernier semblait avoir quelques difficultés face au Shenlong.

Duo porta Hilde jusqu'à l'armure de Kari qui venait de se dégager de ses « obligations » et la laissa prendre en charge la jeune fille.

Il courut vers l'emplacement où il avait vu pour la dernière fois le japonais.

Heero n'était plus là. Parcourant le champ de bataille, les armures éclatées gisant à terre, les énormes morceaux de fer jonchant le sol, Duo partit à la recherche du corps de son ami, conscient qu'il était en plein milieu d'une bataille et donc, en danger.

Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter, c'était retrouver le jeune homme avant une armure ennemie, et prier pour qu'aucune armure ne lui tombe dessus. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de retrouver Heero, quelques mètres plus loin, évanoui. Apparemment, il s'était déplacé avant de perdre conscience. Duo se pencha sur lui, cherchant son pouls, cherchant le moindre indice lui permettant de dire que le japonais allait survivre. Qu'il allait bien.

Alors qu'il cherchait le pouls sur le poignet droit du japonais, sa main bougea.

Sa main bougea et raffermit sa prise sur ce qu'il tenait.

Duo roula des yeux. Son arme.

Heero était un cas à part, c'était certain. Il avait risqué sa vie pour récupérer son arme ? Il avait rampé dans les décombres, luttant contre l'inconscience pour son arme ? Et apparemment le chargeur vide qui allait avec.

Marmonnant contre un japonais complètement suicidaire, Duo prit son pouls, sentant un faible battement. Faible mais suffisant. Légèrement satisfait, Duo souleva avec aisance le corps du jeune homme et commença à courir, l'emportant à l'abri, dans son Deathscythe.

Heero se réveilla à mi-chemin, ouvrant les yeux d'un coup, et chercha à se dégager, tandis que Duo raffermit sa prise. Le japonais ne semblait pas bien du tout, son souffle étant irrégulier et très saccadé, et il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour repousser Duo.

L'américain se mit à l'abri derrière une armure mobile tombée, le pilote mort, et tenta de raisonner le jeune homme.

-Heero, je te ramène à l'abri vieux. Laisse-moi faire tout ira bien, Kari se charge d'Hilde. Heero tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique se soit, arrête ! protesta t-il alors que le japonais rassemblait ses forces pour se dégager encore. Rien que le fait d'ouvrir les yeux semblait lui coûter alors l'américain ne voulait pas savoir comment il parvenait à bouger les bras.

Mais Heero continuait à lutter et Duo dut relâcher un peu sa prise, de peur de lui faire mal.

Heero donna un nouveau coup de pied, se dégageant complètement cette fois et se releva difficilement. Duo le soutint, sachant que si le japonais faisait tant d'effort, c'est qu'il avait un but important.

Heero avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre et reprit de l'assurance doucement. Il avançait de plus en plus en vite, comme enivré, son arme toujours serrée dans son poing.

A ce moment, Duo leva la tête et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Wufei se battait avec Treize et le combat était des plus violents, accumulant les coups fatals, toujours parés ou évité de justesse. A un moment, Wufei fit lâcher à son ennemi son sabre laser qui alla valser quelques mètres plus loin, avant d'atterrir sur le champ de bataille.

Alors qu'il allait porter un coup fatal à son ennemi, un bruit de moteur les dérangea. Sur le toit de la base, juste en face du lieu où se déroulait le combat mortel, une moto accélérait, montant sur toute sa puissance. Wufei n'y fit bientôt plus attention et leva le bras.

Il l'abaissa sur l'armure ennemie avec force mais ne rencontra pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

A la place, il trancha en deux une moto. Sa moto.

Yoki venait de sauter dans le vide avec l'engin à pleine puissance, empêchant Wufei de tuer son supérieur, faisant obstacle.

Le japonais abandonna la moto au moment où l'arme allait la fendre en deux, sautant à terre, se rattrapant au passage sur une armure mobile alliée, restant sur son épaule avant de descendre vers le cockpit. Le soldat lui fit un sourire avant d'hurler de douleur. Le japonais venait de prendre le contrôle de l'armure, et avait jeté le jeune homme au sol sans aucune pitié. Il se retourna vers l'armure de Treize et fit un salut militaire de la main, que le général ne put pas voir. « Pour ta protection, songea t-il avant de mettre les réacteurs en route. »

Heero courait maintenant en direction de son frère, ne semblant pas prendre conscience qu'il était à pied alors que Yoki pilotait une armure mobile. Il allait se faire écraser s'il se faisait remarquer. Surtout que comme Quatre, Duo en était persuadé, Yoki pouvait certainement sentir la présence d'une personne qu'il connaissait à proximité.

Duo tenta de rattraper le japonais mais ce dernier courait trop vite. Comment pouvait-il seulement tenir debout alors qu'il n'y avait pas quelques minutes, il était dans les pommes, avec un pouls relativement faible ? Comment pouvait-il tenir debout ou tout simplement respirer en courant ?

Heero trébucha et faillit perdre l'équilibre mais continua sa course. Yoki avait lancé à pleine puissance son Léo et sortait maintenant du champ de bataille. Heero le suivait toujours, même s'il se faisait royalement distancer à présent. Au bout d'un moment, Duo perdit le Léo de vue. Quelques secondes plus tard, une immense explosion retentit et Heero s'arrêta net. Il fixait le ciel d'un air absent, la fumée qui s'envolait par volutes, s'élevant dans le ciel.

Duo le rattrapa au moment ou toute volonté abandonnait son esprit, tout espoir. Heero s'évanouit, le pouls inexistant sur ses poignets, le souffle absent, comme mort. Duo aperçut le Léo de Yoki partir vers le nord.

Gardant contre lui Heero, Duo retourna en arrière, marchant avec difficulté, fatigué par la course, le combat, le sauvetage d'Hilde.

A ce moment, une main de fer les prit délicatement dans sa paume et Duo releva la tête, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut Trowa. Heero était toujours dans ses bras, la tête penchant vers le vide, les yeux fermés.

Duo tenta tout pour le réveiller. Pour lui faire reprendre conscience. Il lui pinça les joues, lui mit quelques claques, lui cria dessus, pleura, hurla, le secoua, mais le japonais n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Pendant ce temps, ils passaient par les airs et Duo ne fit plus attention à rien.

Il ne vit pas que Treize avait fui le champ de batille après l'intervention salvatrice de Yoki, pas plus qu'il ne vit Wufei partir à sa poursuite pour ensuite revenir, la rage au ventre. Il ne vit pas non plus Kari s'envoler en mode bird dans les airs, et partir en direction de la planque.

Il ne vit pas que la mission était une réussite, du point de vue des mads, que Quatre et Trowa avait détruit entièrement la base, il ne voyait qu'Heero, il ne voyait que le corps du jeune homme qui ne se réveillait pas.

Il ne voyait que les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, le pouls inexistant. Et lui qui ne savait pas faire le bouche à bouche ! Il le savait qu'il aurait du prendre les cours de secourisme. Et Heero qui était là, dans ses bras, le souffle lui manquant, mais toujours cette étrange chaleur qui venait de son corps. Les bras du japonais pendaient dans le vide et Duo les ramena vers lui. Il vit que le japonais tenait toujours serré dans sa main son arme.

Il tenta de la prendre, les larmes glissant sur ses joues devant le corps inerte, mais au moment où il allait se saisir de l'arme, le poing se referma.

Duo sursauta, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Heero était en vie. Heero réagissait. Et sa seule réaction, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on prenne son arme, songea l'américain. Un cas, ce mec !

Duo positionna sa montre devant la bouche entrouverte du japonais et attendit quelques secondes avant de la retirer. Il regarda la cadran et un sourire sans nom se dessina sur son visage. De la buée. Heero respirait. Heero respirait putain. Prenant une grande inspiration, Duo commença a respirer plus sereinement. Il fallait arriver vite à la planque maintenant. Sally devait soigner Heero. Sally le soignerait. Oui. Il serra contre lui le cops chaud du japonais et attendit patiemment le retour. Jamais un voyage ne lui avait semblé aussi long.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la planque, où Sally les attendaient devant la porte, étant prévenue de leur retour, par le bruit qu'avaient fait les réacteurs des armures mobiles en se posant à terre.

Wufei atterrit le premier et, sortant de son armure, les yeux dans le vague, il voulut rentrer dans la petite maison. Sally, en le voyant, le gifla violemment. Elle n'oubliait pas que le chinois l'avait carrément assommée, l'empêchant de se battre à leur côté quelques heures plus tôt. Les yeux étincelants, elle s'attendait à une réaction violente de la part du jeune homme, à une confrontation, mais pas à ce regard dénué d'expression, pas cet air perdu, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, pas à ce manque de réaction.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul geste dans sa direction, elle aperçut Duo qui portait Heero, inconscient. En larmes, le jeune homme courait à moitié, et quand il arriva face à elle, il la regarda avec un air si confiant, si sûr qu'elle allait le ranimer, le sauver qu'elle baissa les yeux. La pâleur du japonais la frappa tout d'abord.

Aussitôt, ses réflexes revinrent à elle et elle aida Duo à porter le corps inanimé vers une chambre, à l'étage. Il en fut de même pour Hilde quand la jeune femme apprit qu'elle était blessée à la jambe.

Elle donna quelques ordres brefs aux garçons pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler plus et revint aussitôt vers Heero, accompagnée de Kari et de Duo.

Kari, en voyant le japonais blêmit et serra les dents.

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Sally calmement, tandis qu'elle effectuait les premiers soins.

-Je ne sais pas... Je comprends pas... Il était là, debout, et tout d'un coup, il est tombé... Je crois qu'il... Il a arrêté l'armure qui allait tomber sur Hilde dans les airs, termina le jeune homme dans un cri hystérique.

Kari l'assit de force sur une chaise et l'obligea à prendre de grandes inspirations, pour se calmer.

Pas besoin d'une crise maintenant. L'état dans lequel ils étaient tous revenus était critique.

La jeune fille se concentra un moment, cherchant la présence d'Heero mais elle ne la trouva pas. Pour la première fois qu'elle le connaissait, il répondait absent. Elle le sentait si loin, si loin d'elle.

-Il a de la fièvre, fit la voix claire de Sally, la coupant dans ses réflexions.

Kari comprit alors ce que venait de dire la jeune femme et ce que ça impliquait. Elle courut dans la salle de bain chercher des compresses d'eau fraîches et les appliqua avec soin sur le front du malade. Elle repensa un moment à tout ce qui s'était passé, au moment où, dans son cockpit, elle n'avait soudain plus senti la présence d'Heero, au moment où son lien avait lâché. Elle se rappelait les paroles de Duo. « Il a arrêté l'armure. »

Comment ? Heero n'avait jamais eu de pouvoirs. Jamais son empathie ne s'était développée de ce côté là, jamais il n'avait réussi à changer des molécules en eau ou en feu comme Yoki ou elle-même, alors comment aurait-il pu arrêter la chute d'un objet ? Un objet si lourd ? Est ce qu'il leur aurait menti ce jour là, quand il leur avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de pouvoir ? Est ce que son sourire, son regard bleu souriant mentait ?

La jeune fille chassa ses pensées pour contempler le japonais. Heero ressemblait en ce moment même à Yoki. Yoki qui vient de faire une crise après trop avoir usé de ses pouvoirs. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Heero devait se reposer, Heero avait trop forcé sur son mental pour pouvoir se lever normalement. Et vu son état, il avait forcé jusqu'à ses dernières limites.

C'est ce qu'elle expliqua à Sally qui hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. La pauvre commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait, entre Kari, Quatre et Heero, elle voyait bien qu'ils ne tombaient pas malades à cause d'un quelconque virus. Non, c'était autre chose qui les affaiblissait bien plus. Et les explications de Kari, nettes, collaient avec ce qu'elle pouvait constater. Une trop grande fatigue.

-Je le place sous assistance respiratoire, il à peine la force de prendre de l'air, déclara Sally en se relevant. Si comme tu le dis, c'est juste de la fatigue, il devrait se remettre rapidement. Quelques heures et je pense qu'il pourra au moins se redresser dans son lit et se passer de ces tubes. Appelez moi, s'il y a un changement, termina t-elle avant de partir de la chambre.

Duo n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était assis. Il regardait le corps étendu devant lui, les yeux vides. Heero.

Quand il se réveillerait... Quand il se réveillerait, ils auraient une discussion. Pour tous ces non-dits, pour son attitude provocante dans la base, pour ses pouvoirs, pour le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés enfin, et pour la peur qu'il lui avait faite, pour le mal qu'il avait eu en le voyant embrasser sans retenue les soldats de Oz, et parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça avec lui.

-Duo? appela doucement Kari, le coupant dans ses pensées.

-Hum?

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? interrogea t-elle au bout d'un moment, sentant à travers son empathie les sentiments divers qui l'envahissaient.

-Rien, répondit le jeune homme en détournant le regard du visage de la japonaise.

- Tu mens, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas, tu sais?

- Même si je suis content qu'Heero soit vivant, même si je sens qu'il va s'en sortir, qu'il m'a foutu la trouille de ma vie, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Tu m'as dit qu'il jouait la comédie, qu'il cherchait des informations, mais quand il croisait des soldats dans la base, il cherchait des informations ? Quand il mettait des mains aux ozzis, c'était vraiment indispensable ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire... Il n'est pas si innocent qu'il en a l'air, hein ? Quelque part, ça me fait de la peine... Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça m'a fait de voir l'homme que j'aime embrasser un autre homme! Tu aurais apprécié si Yoki avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que toi?

-Ecoute Duo, j'aimerais que tu mettes ta fierté de côté... commença la japonaise sur un ton légèrement énervé.

-Pardon? demanda le jeune homme, surpris de sa réaction.

-Tu m'agaces à la fin! Je t'ai expliqué dans la mesure du possible son comportement, je t'ai dit pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Parce que Yoki fait pareil, compris ? Alors, si toi, t'es dégoûté parce qu'Heero joue TRES BIEN la comédie, moi je le suis parce que Yoki ne joue PAS la comédie. Tu piges ? Je sais très bien ce que c'est que de voir la personne qu'on aime embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, je ne le sais que trop bien, Yoki me l'a dit, et le pire n'est pas le fait qu'il soit sorti avec des tas d'autres personnes, mais le fait qu'il ait COUCHE avec des tas d'autres personnes!!! Alors rassures toi je sais très bien ce que ça fait.

Duo était sidéré par ce que venait de lui dire Kari, il se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise et se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect là. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'avec ses rancœurs, sa blessure d'amour propre, Kari souffrait doublement. Elle voulait lui remonter le moral, l'aider à surmonter la tension des dernières heures et il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui rappeler que celui qu'elle aimait la trompait à tout va.

-Kari je suis désolé, murmura t-il au bout d'un moment. Je n'avais pas réalisé...

-C'est bon, fit la jeune fille, maintenant j'aimerais que tu me laisses seule avec Heero. S'il te plait, ajouta t-elle après une courte pause.

Duo qui se sentait trop coupable, obéit aussitôt, par respect pour la japonaise.

-Duo, soupira la japonaise en fermant les yeux, concernant Heero, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime, même si c'est à lui de te le dire, il t'aime et ne te feras pas de mal volontairement. Jamais.

Duo hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et sortit de la pièce en silence. Il passa dans la chambre voisine où Hilde se faisait plâtrer la jambe par Sally, assistée de Wufei.

-Comment va t-elle ? demanda l'américain en entrant doucement.

-Ca peut aller. Je préfère mettre un plâtre pour plus de sûreté, mais dans l'ensemble, elle se remettra vite.

-Oui, ben encore heureux, grogna Hilde. Duo, regarde ce qu'elle a fait à ma jambe ! Toute blanche ! Tu viendras signer mon plâtre, hein ? Et depuis quand rend-on visite aux convalescentes sans leur apporter des fleurs ? demanda t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

-T'es allergique, lui répliqua l'américain, moqueur.

-C'est pas une raison ! protesta l'allemande, ses yeux pétillants. Non, sérieusement, regarde, je vais très bien le seul problème... Je peux plus bouger ! Obligée de garder le lit pendant au moins trois jours et après, j'aurais le droit de me déplacer avec des béquilles... La galère totale, Duo !

-Bof, positive, on aurait pu te l'amputer, sourit le jeune homme avec un regard sadique.

-Ha, Ha, fit Hilde d'un ton sombre.

Pendant ce temps, Kari regardait le drap blanc dans lequel son frère reposait. Dès que Duo était parti, elle était restée là, silencieuse devant ce lit. Les autres étaient rassurés, Heero ne faisait que se reposer, il irait mieux dans quelques heures...

Duo, Sally, ils avaient tous crus ce qu'elle leur avait dit au sujet du japonais. Pourtant, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Heero était fatigué, il avait trop forcé sur ses facultés, mais il avait fait pression sur une armure à distance, merde !

Et ils croyaient que ça se faisait d'un claquement de doigts ? Elle, elle savait bien que non. C'est vrai qu'Heero avait une empathie plus développée que Yoki ou elle, qu'il était capable de lire dans les pensées, mais elle le connaissait. Il ne lisait pas dans les pensées parce que ça le rendait différent, inhumain. Il était plus doué dans ces combats de l'esprit, il parvenait sans peine à refermer toutes les portes traîtres, à enfermer au plus profond de lui ce qu'il voulait cacher mais il n'avait jamais consacré cette faculté a se concentrer sur un objet.

Lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Il ne changeait pas les molécules, il n'avait pas l'attention nécessaire. Il en avait été soulagé et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Soulagé de ne pas leur ressembler à elle et à Yoki. Soulagé d'être au moins, un peu normal. Mais il les avait accepté, avec leur différence, leur pouvoir dont J se félicitait.

Mais là... Les évènements qui venaient de se passer dépassaient son entendement. Heero n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Il n'intervenait pas sur les choses matérielles, elle en était sûre. Comment ? Est ce qu'il les avait développées durant cette année ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Heero avait utilisé cette partie de son cerveau. Il s'était servi de ses pouvoirs, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, et il y avait mis toute sa puissance.

Et elle savait qu'il détestait le faire, du moins, elle le devinait. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, au contraire. La douleur, d'abord, lancinante qui remontait jusqu'au crâne et vous berçait dans ses bras cruels et puis cette sourde impression que votre tête était lourde, si lourde, mais la volonté, toujours cette volonté, ce besoin de pousser plus fort, plus loin... Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, on la voit... Cette lueur bleue, tout au fond, cette lueur dont il fallait se rapprocher au plus près... Cette lueur qui vous brûlait à petits feux... Et toujours la douleur qui revenait par vagues, comme une marée trop pressée d'arriver, une marée prête à vous emporter au large, à vous éloigner à jamais de ce but...

Kari savait la douleur que c'était, elle la sentait chaque fois qu'elle se concentrait sur ses petites brindilles pour qu'elles brûlent, chaque fois que J avait placé une allumette devant elle et avait attendu la flamme. Cette flamme libératrice mais cette flamme que J redemandait toujours...

Alors oui, elle savait ce qu'Heero avait enduré pendant tout le temps où il avait retenu l'armure, ou du moins, elle pouvait l'imaginer. Sa douleur à elle était si forte qu'elle ne ressentait plus l'air qui l'entourait, les mouvements, elle avançait dans un brouillard épais. Mais ce n'était que changer des molécules. Comparé à la masse qu'il avait soulevée... Sa douleur avait du être terrible. Bien terrible. Et sa volonté si forte...

-Ta volonté... murmura t-elle. Ta volonté te perdra, Heero. Tu ne peux pas te forcer, repousser tes dernières limites comme ça. Regarde toi. Regarde nous. Tu n'as plus de forces. Je sais que tu peux en mourir. Ne t'en vas pas. Reste avec moi, Heero, écoute moi. Je sais que t'as mal. Je sais que tu souffres, que ça explose, et que ça pique, mais je veux que tu vives, je veux voir encore tes grands yeux me sourire. Je sais que c'est égoïste, Heero, je sais que t'a mal à en crever... Mais je suis pas prête, pas assez grande pour te voir partir. Heero, bats toi, souffla la japonaise.

-Rappelle toi pourquoi tu es là, ce que tu as fait. Rappelle toi de moi, rappelle toi de nous, et de tes amis. Je sais qu'ils sont importants pour toi, je sais que tu les aimes, je le sens en toi, c'est ancré là, au fond de ton cœur. Heero reviens, respire plus fort. T'as pas besoin de tous ces fils, respire ! Heero, je t'en prie, vis ! Reviens à moi, je ne pourrai pas sans toi affronter Yoki. Si c'est pas pour moi, alors fais le juste pour lui...

Une larme coula doucement le long de la joue de la jeune fille avant de s'écraser sur la drap.

-Je sais que tu préfères être là ou t'es, mais s'il te plait, réveille toi, Heero. S'il te plait... J'ai besoin de toi, murmura t-elle encore.

Un cri étouffé la fit sursauter. Heero venait d'ouvrir les yeux, dans une convulsion qui l'avait redressé. Du sang perlait à ses oreilles et venait tacher ses lèvres. Le souffle saccadé, difficile, le japonais reprit ses esprits lentement, reprenant le contrôle de son corps. Une douleur indicible était visible dans ses yeux et sa main se crispa sur le drap. Kari s'en saisit aussitôt, le rassurant aussitôt et posa son front dans la paume offerte du jeune homme.

Kari sentit alors une main passer dans ses cheveux, comme autrefois, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Même si le retour à la vie avait été douloureux, il respirait doucement, à un rythme régulier et fixait le plafond au dessus de lui. Ses yeux bleus s'obstinaient à regarder ailleurs, à ne pas croiser le regard de la japonaise et à ne pas voir ces larmes qui coulait par sa faute.

Kari ne dit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement.

-Je ne savais pas si tu reviendrais, murmura t-elle.

Heero ferma un instant les yeux en signe de réponse et serra plus fort la main de la jeune fille.

Il la lâcha pour saisir le tube principal qui pénétrait dans sa gorge et l'enleva précautionneusement. Aussitôt la poitrine lui brûla, et il chercha des yeux un verre d'eau. Kari lui en tendait un. Il le prit et le but à petites gorgées. Sa respiration était redevenue normale mais le japonais continuait de baisser les yeux.

Le jeune homme s'était maintenant redressé dans son lit et avait appuyé son dos contre le mur pour avoir un meilleur appui, étant encore faible. Lentement, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Kari. Chargé de reproche, d'incompréhension et de tristesse, la jeune fille le contemplait pensivement.

-Gomen nasai, murmura Heero. (Je suis désolé)

-Kenka utten'noka konoyaro? (Tu cherches la bagarre ?)

-Iie... marmonna le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

-Alors ne sois pas désolé, Heero. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas revenir, répondit Kari d'une voix plus triste. Tu oublies que je suis déjà passée par là... Et que tu me faisais revenir à chaque fois...

Le japonais ne répondit rien, mais releva la tête une question dans les yeux.

-C'était à mon tour de t'aider... expliqua t-elle en comprenant l'interrogation.

-On est quittes alors, répondit le brun d'un ton froid.

-Ca ne marchera pas avec moi, Heero. Si ça marche avec tes nouveaux amis, ça ne prends pas avec moi, fit la japonaise en le fixant, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Au sourcil interrogateur, elle fit un sourire désabusé.

-Ne prends pas de la distance avec moi pour m'épargner une confrontation pénible. Tu veux toujours me protéger, je te connais bien.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua sur le même ton :

- Je sais que tu m'as caché des choses.

Comme il ne disait rien, elle continua, d'un ton plus ferme.

-Tu me dois quelques explications.

-Je n'ai découvert ça qu'après votre mort.

Les mots avaient été dits de manière crue, lâchés dans cette chambre comme une bombe. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel Kari tentait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Raconte moi Heero. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ?

Les yeux d'Heero se perdirent dans le vague un moment et il commença son récit, d'une voix basse, enrouée d'avoir eu un tube dans la bouche pour respirer :

-C'était la mission ED0856.

Yoki et Heero marchaient dans les couloirs de la base, tôt le matin, alors même que le soleil ne s'était pas levé. Kari les rejoignit au détour d'un couloir et ils eurent un sourire de connivence. Une mission à trois, c'était toujours mieux que seul.

J les avait appelé dix minutes plus tôt et ils avaient eu à peine le temps de se lever que l'ordre de mission était tombé.

Le silence régnait dans les couloirs et les japonais ne prirent pas la peine de le briser. Yoki jouait avec l'anneau qu'il portait à son doigt, tandis que Kari tortillait nerveusement son pendentif ambre.

-Est ce que ça va s'arrêter un jour? demanda la jeune fille soudainement.

Personne ne répondit mais elle sentit bien que les deux garçons partageait son interrogation. Plus de quatre ans d'entraînements intensifs en groupe, ou seul, ils avaient bientôt quinze ans et commençaient à saturer.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte indiquée par leur mission.

L'ordre de J était bref et ne précisait pas le moyen d'y aboutir. Aussi firent-ils une grimace en découvrant l'endroit. Ce n'était pas une pièce mais plutôt une vaste étendue de terre, de barbelés, et l'endroit était si large qu'ils n'apercevaient pas les murs de la pièce. Au fond, une vaste bâtiment. Une simulation d'attaque de base. Encore. Ces derniers mois, c'était la mission la plus courante avec à chaque fois, une nouvelle « surprise » au final.

Equipés de leurs armes, les jeunes gens avancèrent en position d'offensive, prenant garde au moindre de leur pas.

-Tout avait bien commencé. On avait récupéré les disquettes, neutralisé l'ennemi et on allait partir. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu cassait les caméras une à une sur notre passage et je te disais d'arrêter. Tu continuais pour m'énerver et Yoki riait derrière nous, en examinant les plans récupérés.

Kari fit un sourire devant le regard d'Heero et hocha doucement la tête. Les yeux du japonais s'obscurcirent lorsqu'il continua.

-C'est là que tout a... dérapé.

Kari brisa une autre caméra à l'aide de son shuriken et répondit par un sourire au regard noir du japonais. Il n'aimait pas faire du bruit au retour des missions. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la pièce, il restait sur ses gardes. Toujours. C'était stupide, pensait-elle parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes sur le retour, ils neutralisaient tout à l'aller.

C'est alors qu'en brisant une autre caméra, elle déclencha une alarme. Les lumières rouges clignotaient autour d'eux, dans toute la base et une sirène assourdissante retentit. Les japonais se mirent à courir vers la sortie, assurant leur arrière et tirant sur les sirènes pour les arrêter.

Mais le piège se refermait inexorablement et ils le sentaient. Déjà, les premières sorties venaient de se refermer dans un claquement sec, les plongeant dans le noir. Un souffle trop rapide et les jeunes gens firent chacun un salto arrière, en parfaite coordination, afin d'éviter la lame acérée qui venait de traverser le couloir. Quelques pas plus tard et ils se couchèrent à terre d'un mouvement brusque pour échapper à un laser.

Quand ils se relevèrent, tout sourire avait quitté leur visage.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, alors qu'ils cherchaient une autre sortie. Des yeux affolés, des yeux déterminés à sortir d'ici, coûte que coûte. Des yeux de bête traquée. Malgré les sirènes abattues, le bruit était toujours présent, les lumières clignotaient dans le noir ambiant et la peur commençait à envahir chaque pore des adolescents.

Yoki balança son poing contre une autre sirène et se saisit des fils électriques. Il fit un court circuit et la salle fut plongée dans un silence oppressant.

Le seul bruit de leur pas résonnait à présent dans le bâtiment tandis qu'ils revenaient sur leurs pas pour trouver une autre sortie. Une porte se referma derrière eux soudainement et ils se mirent à courir afin de ne pas se faire couper la route en chemin par le mécanisme d'auto défense.

Ils accélérèrent encore la cadence en entendant des coups de feu derrière eux. Un tic-tac leur fit ouvrir des yeux horrifiés. Une bombe. Il y avait une bombe juste devant eux.

Leur parti était pris. Pas question de retourner en arrière où la mort les attendait, il fallait passer devant cette bombe et s'en éloigner le plus vite possible ou la désamorcer.

Heero la chercha du regard un moment avant de la localiser. Aussitôt, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et commença à examiner son système ainsi que ses failles pour désamorcer le tout. Kari posa une main sur son épaule et s'assit à côté de lui.

-C'est à moi de la faire, c'est de ma faute si on est là, murmura t-elle. Pars avec Yoki.

-Hors de question. Yoki, emmène-là avec toi, ordonna le japonais d'un ton sec.

Il fronça les sourcils devant la complexité de l'engin mais n'abandonna pas son idée première qui était d'arrêter la programmation de l'explosion.

Yoki prit le bras de la japonaise, et la traîna hors de la pièce en courant. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en courant pour éviter le souffle de l'explosion, Kari laissa échapper quelques larmes mais ne se débattit pas et suivit le japonais qui la guidait.

Juste à ce moment, les portes se refermèrent et Heero se retrouva bloqué dans la petite salle. Il n'y prit pas attention, de toute manière il était trop tard pour fuir maintenant. Soit il désamorçait la bombe, soit il mourait.

Les japonais entendirent les portes se refermer et coururent plus vite encore. Yoki gardait dans sa main celle de la japonaise, et courait. C'est là qu'une explosion devant eux survint. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir d'où elle venait ni de se protéger qu'ils sentirent le souffle contre leur visage et volaient à travers la pièce sous l'impact. Kari heurta de sa tête le mur avec violence et tomba dans l'inconscience aussitôt. Yoki eut juste le temps de voir le sang perler sur sa tempe qu'il sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience.

Dans la chambre, Kari écoutait le japonais lui raconter l'une des période les plus pénibles de sa vie :

-Je venais de couper le dernier fil... murmura Heero. Le système était compliqué, j'ai du remonter les fils, les dénuder un à un pour voir lequel était relié... Au moment où j'ai coupé le fil...

Heero entendit soudain un bruit assourdissant. Un corps percuta avec force la porte devant lui, celle par laquelle il avait vu disparaître Kari et Yoki. Heero se précipita dessus et tenta de l'ouvrir, la poussant, la tirant mais sans aucun résultat. Le jeune homme frappa la porte de toutes ses forces, cognant ses poings sur le métal froid, saignant sur la paroi glaciale, s'écorchant et criant de toutes ses forces. Et il avait beau supplier, crier et s'énerver, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, le laissant s'imaginer ce qui se passait derrière. Il entendait des explosions, mais plus la masse qui s'était abattue contre la porte.

Pourvu que ce soit une chaise, une poutre, n'importe quoi, pensa le japonais avec force.

Alors qu'il se laissait lentement glisser à terre, épuisé, et les mains en sang, il sentit quelquechose dans sa poche. Les plans. Ces foutus plans. Yoki les lui avait donné avant de s'échapper avec Kari vers la mort... Il avait peut être senti qu'il s'en sortirait, lui. Heero cria de rage et d'impuissance, et à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un bruit mat, rentrant dans un mur. Le japonais tomba à la renverse et rencontra un corps. Kari. Les yeux ouverts, elle ouvrait la bouche, ses lèvres teintées de sang, ses bras pendants de part et d'autre de son corps. Le jeune homme la secoua, lui fit du bouche à bouche mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut une tête brune. Se précipitant sur le corps Heero crut qu'il allait vomir. C'était comme s'il se voyait, là, étendu, mort.

C'était effrayant.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le sang était présent partout, dans les oreilles de Yoki, sur son front, sa nuque, ses lèvres, et ses yeux fermés laissaient filtrer un goutte de sang mêlée de larme. La mort, la mort partout, elle était là, présente, dans chaque coin de cette pièce. Heero se laissa tomber près du corps inanimé de Yoki et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, tentant en vain de la réchauffer et ferma les yeux. Juste rester là, à leur côtés, pour l'éternité. Se laisser mourir lentement. Rester là. Partager ensemble la mort.

Une deuxième explosion eut alors lieu et le japonais sentit le souffle de la vie quitter son corps à son tour.

-Mais alors, si il y a eu une deuxième explosion, comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie ? demanda Kari doucement.

-Oui, c'est aussi la question que je me suis posée à mon réveil, répondit d'une voix indifférente le japonais. J avait apparemment réussi à me maintenir en vie. En fait, je sais que c'est impossible, cette explosion était vraiment trop proche pour que j'y survive, pour que je ne sois pas réduit en cendres tout simplement. Et toi aussi, tu es toujours là... Yoki aussi... Tu ne trouves pas ça surprenant ? En fait, je pense qu'on avait développé un instinct de survie tel que lorsque la bombe s'est enclenchée, on a crée une sorte de bouclier... Enfin, c'est ce que J m'a dit. Que de la lumière entourait mon corps lorsqu'il a du venir nous récupérer. C'est là que j'ai compris.

-Tu as toi aussi des pouvoirs, fit Kari.

-Oui. Et J a voulu les tester, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix atone.

-Tu savais que tu en avais ?

Heero releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, d'un air blessé.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire ces entraînements seuls !

Kari baissa les yeux d'un air contrit et attendit qu'Heero reprenne la parole.

-Il m'a fait passer des tests... Il voulait voir ma limite, revoir cette lumière... Mais elle n'est jamais réapparut.

-Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-J a pensé que la lumière ne venait pas de moi... Qu'un de vous deux m'avait protégé au péril de sa vie. Et il m'a fait reprendre l'entraînement, avant de me donner Wing à piloter.

-Tu croyais qu'on était mort ? demanda Kari d'un ton sec.

-C'est ce que J m'a dit.

-Et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir si on était vivants ? Depuis quand est ce que tu crois J ? Heero ! réponds moi ! Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas essayé de me chercher ? J m'a placée dans un internat, où j'étais inconsciente. Quand je me suis réveillée, les médecins ont diagnostiqué un traumatisme si violent à la tête que je ne pourrais plus jamais retrouver la mémoire. Rassuré, il m'a complètement laissée tomber ! Tu veux savoir l'effet que ça fait de ne pas avoir de passé Heero ? Même ce passé, là ? Même ce passé me manquait ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de me chercher ?

-Tu étais morte pour moi... Je t'avais vue étendue, gisant sur le sol, morte. Comment est ce que j'aurais pu mettre en doute la parole de J, alors que j'avais vu de mes propres yeux ton corps ensanglanté ? Je ne sentais plus ta présence dans mon esprit, tu étais morte ! Morte et j'étais détruit. Yoki n'avait pas non plus survécu. Si toi tu as vécu sans passé pendant un an, moi j'ai vécu la mort au ventre, vos visages ouverts sur le plafond, et vos reproches dans la tête. Ce vide qui restait là, au fond de moi et m'obligeait à avancer, à remplir une mission pour laquelle vous étiez morts... répondit Heero d'un ton amer.

-Je... Heero, je...

-Voilà l'explication pour mes pouvoirs... C'est ce que tu voulais savoir, non ? demanda le japonais d'une voix affaiblie.

La fatigue reprenait ses droits sur son corps et le fait de se souvenir de cette période si sensible encore pour lui l'avait épuisé.

-Heero, ne t'endors pas encore, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire, murmura Kari.

Le japonais la fixa un moment sans rien dire et l'invita à continuer du regard.

-Tu sais que tu avais fait en sorte qu'on puisse voir toutes tes actions depuis les caméras de Oz... Ecoute, Duo l'a très mal pris... Ton attitude avec Treize... Et les autres soldats... Est ce que Yoki aurait vraiment fait ça ? Heero ?

Le jeune homme ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il sentait toute la tristesse de Kari.

-Bien. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour moi que je te dis ça, souffla la japonaise. C'est pour Duo. Tu l'as... Choqué, Heero. Mais vraiment. Il ne... t'imaginait pas faire ça, sans doute. Je sais que tu faisais ça pour la mission, Heero. Je sais tout ce que tu ressens, tu le sais. Mais même si je lui ai expliqué...

-Je ne peux pas, murmura Heero.

Sa voix était ferme, il était sûr de lui.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de tes sentiments, Heero, je le sais, mais je ne te demande pas de lui faire une déclaration. Je ne te demande pas non plus une demande en mariage en règle. Heero. Tu crois que je ne sens pas ce que tu éprouves pour lui ?

-Je ne peux pas, répéta le japonais. Je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne suis pas prêt... souffla le jeune homme.

-Rassure le, au moins. Heero. Même, si tu ne peux rien promettre, je suis sûre que tu peux le rassurer. Lui faire comprendre. Mais ne le laisse pas dans cette indécision, Heero. Il ne sait pas si tu fous de lui, s'il doit rire ou pleurer avec toi...

-Je...

-Il sait que tu tiens à lui mais avoue que tu ne t'es pas montré très expressif avec lui. Si vous vous êtes embrassés, il a très vite déchanté quand il a vu la scène avec Treize. Tu ne marches pas comme lui et il ne te comprends pas, Heero. Tu dois le rassurer si tu ne veux pas le perdre.

-Merci Kari. De prendre soin de moi comme ça. Je vais suivre tes conseils. Je l'... Je tiens à lui. C'est vrai et si je le perdais... Je ne veux pas l'imaginer... J'irais lui parler, c'est promis. Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour les autres... Prends soin de toi, Kari.

-Promis, répondit la jeune fille avant de se relever, de laisser un baiser sur la main du japonais et de s'en aller, pour le laisser se reposer.

Pendant ce temps Trowa avait récupéré la disquette qu'Heero avait sur lui, et essayait de décrypter les mystères de ce que le pilote 01 avait découvert. Qu'est ce que Oz pouvait bien manigancer... Il avait facilement déchiffré le code, Heero lui en ayant parlé une fois, alors qu'ils étaient de garde tous les deux.

Un bruit le fit se retourner.

-Je peux entrer Trowa ? demanda Quatre qui avait entrebâillé la porte.

-Quatre ! Oui, bien sûr, sourit le français en lui faisant signe d'avancer dans la chambre.

-J'ai pensé que ça te plairait d'avoir une tasse de thé, fit le jeune arabe en posant une tasse près du jeune homme.

-Merci Quatre, fit le brun avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le breuvage encore chaud.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda le blond en fixant son regard sur l'écran.

-Heero a pris des fichiers chez Oz sur un certain projet de clonage. Visiblement, ils voulaient les deux frères jumeaux pour les cloner, et constituer une armée de soldats parfaits, capables de neutraliser n'importe quel ennemi... Une armée pour Oz mais en fait...

-Mais ils sont devenus complètement cinglés, s'écria Quatre, le coupant littéralement. Une armée, rien que ça ? Et en clonant Heero et Yoki ? Ils n'imaginent même pas 'il pourrait y avoir beaucoup de pertes ? S'ils clonent un être humain.. Ils sont devenus fous Trowa. C'est impossible. Et même si c'était possible... Est ce qu'Heero ou Yoki survivraient à l'expérience ? Est ce que les sujets eux-mêmes, y survivraient ? Je ne veux pas qu'Heero ai des problèmes. Il en a déjà suffisamment comme ça. Tu imagines, s'il venait à mourir ! Il vient à peine de retrouver Kari, il est là, en ce moment, à l'article de la mort et eux... Oz planifie tranquillement sa mort ! s'énerva le jeune homme, tremblant de rage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre ! fit Trowa en le prenant par les épaules. Personne ne laissera Heero mourir. Lui, le premier. De plus, nous avons un avantage certain sur l'ennemi. Nous connaissons maintenant son projet.

-Tu as raison, répondit le petit arabe, calmé par l'étreinte rassurante de son aîné. Je... je crois que je vais redescendre et te laisser travailler, termina t-il avant de se dégager doucement pour partir.

-Attends, l'interrompit le français en le prenant par le poignet.

Le jeune blond se retourna, fixant ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. Il se sentit doucement attiré vers ses yeux, puis les lèvres qui semblaient dire quelque chose... Reportant son attention entière vers cette bouche si proche et si tentatrice, le jeune arabe fit un pas en avant afin de franchir la distance qui le séparait du français.

-Je voulais te parler de... De ce qui s'est passé avant que Yoki ne s'échappe, récita Trowa rapidement. Je...

Quatre eut un sourire et prit la main du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il la plaça sur son cœur et prit une légère inspiration.

-Je le sens, là. Je sens cette douceur qui m'entoure dès que je suis près de toi, Trowa.

Celui-ci le regarda un moment en silence, puis se rapprocha du jeune homme, frôlant sa joue de ses cils. Le souffle sur sa peau, ferma les yeux quand il posa son front contre celui de Quatre.

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, sentant la chaleur l'envahir.

- J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi. Contre Yoki, je savais que tu ne pouvais que le retenir et que tu finirais par être vaincu... J'ai eu si peur. Mais, je savais exactement ce que j'éprouvais... C'était très clair. Une grande haine pour Yoki et...

-Et pour moi ? demanda Quatre dans un souffle. Qu'as tu ressentis pour moi ? souffla t-il plus bas encore.

-... De l'amour.

Quatre posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre et doux baiser, alors qu'il sentait dans son empathie, de la surprise mêlée de soulagement et de joie. .

-Je t'aime Trowa, répondit le jeune blond en reprenant son souffle, l'esprit encore enivré du baiser.

Le français caressa doucement le visage de l'arabe et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura t-il doucement.

A ce moment, il se sentait bien, tout simplement. Il sentait qu'il allait être heureux. Que Quatre serait la personne qu'il aimerait toute sa vie, la personne avec qui il allait sortir vivant de toutes ces épreuves. Oui, il n'était plus seul maintenant, il avait Quatre. Et il avait trouvé la définition du mot bonheur.

Le bonheur, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Sally arpentait les couloirs de la maison, soulagée de constater que les adolescents qu'elle avait soignés allaient mieux ou étaient sur la voie du rétablissement.

Épuisée par cette journée stressante, la jeune femme chercha un lieu où elle pourrait s'allonger quelques instants. Elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle aperçut et pénétra dans la pièce éclairée par la pâle lueur du jour qui s'évanouissait.

La chambre, car s'en était une, était parfaitement rangée. Le lit était fait avec rigueur, et les livres s'alignaient parfaitement sur l'étagère accrochée au mur. Derrière la porte, un sabre était posé contre le mur.

La chambre de Wufei, pensa Sally avec un sourire fatigué.

La réaction du jeune homme lui échappait totalement. Depuis quelques jours, il l'évitait complètement, ou l'ignorait tout simplement. Quand elle avait été rappelée sur cette planque, c'était seulement pour soigner les blessés de guerre. A croire que tout le monde ne lui accordait que ce droit. Soigne et tais-toi.

Si elle voulait faire médecin quand elle était petite, c'était pour aider les gens, et éviter que ça ne se reproduise.

Est-ce qu'ils pensaient tous qu'elle adorait soigner des plaies béantes, voir les mêmes visages angoissés par ce qu'elle pourrait déclarer, annoncer la mort d'un proche ? Combien de fois avait-elle du le faire à cause de cette guerre ?

Et là... Les paroles de Wufei lui revinrent en mémoire. « Les femmes ne doivent pas livrer combat »

Le comble de l'ironie, celui qu'elle aimait était un macho invétéré qui pensait que les femmes devaient rester au foyer... Sûr qu'il devait être le premier à se réjouir du fait qu'elle reste là, pour soigner les blessés...

Sally soupira. Elle savait qu'elle était injuste envers Wufei, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas contente qu'elle soigne les blessés, tout simplement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas que ses amis soient blessés.

Mais il n'avait pas les mêmes idées qu'elle. « Les femmes ne doivent pas livrer combat ». Qu'est ce qui le poussait à affirmer ça ? Est ce qu'il avait une si mauvaise impression des femmes en général ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il était avec elle... Il la traitait avec respect et en égale...

Pourquoi refusait-il qu'elle se batte ? Au point de faire pression sur ses points vitaux pour la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience et éviter ainsi qu'elle n'aille se battre à ses côtés ? Est ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était important pour elle, qu'elle avait l'impression d'assister à cette guerre les bras croisés ?

Le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré vers la commode. Un réveil, une montre, trônaient dessus. Sally ouvrit le premier tiroir et découvrit plusieurs papiers.

Tous étaient écrit en chinois, dans la langue des anciens et la jeune femme dut faire un effort de mémoire pour la déchiffrer.

C'était des papiers officiels du clan des Chang, frappés du sceau des Dragons. L'acte de naissance du jeune Wufei Chang...

Ensuite, venaient des papiers qui attestaient de sa naissance, de la légitimité de ses droits, ainsi que de son héritage... Réduit à néant aujourd'hui.

Un deuxième sceau venait s'apposer au dernier papier. Sally sentit ses mains trembler lorsqu'elle lut les quelques lignes qui le composait.

Un acte de mariage rédigé au nom de Wufei Chang et Meiran Ling.

Les deux enfants s'unissaient pour la vie, et promettaient de faire honneur à leur famille.

Au bas de la feuille, d'une écriture ferme, étaient apposées les signatures des nouveaux époux. Wufei Chang et Meiran Chang Ling, suivies de celles de leurs tuteurs...

Encore surprise par ce qu'elle venait de lire, la jeune femme ne vit pas Wufei s'adosser contre la porte et la regarder fixement.

A SUIVRE...

Clôtho : Mouhahahahaha !! Enfin fini ce chapitre !!!!!!! Rha, qu'est ce qu'on a galéré pour le faire celui-là ! Alors, z'en pensez quoi ? Ca mérite une petite review vous croyez ? En tout cas, si vous avez des questions, des trucs que vous avez pas compris... ou des suppositions pour la suite, allez-y défoulez vous !!! C'est fait pour ça, les reviews !!

Duo (l'air innocent) : Moi, j'ai une question... Quand est ce que je suis heureux ????

Clôtho : Euh... (fait la sourde oreille) lalalla... Je ne fais rien... rien rien rien rien... Il y a une fourmi qui court sur ma jambe... LOL Non sérieux, si quelqu'un d'autre veut poser une question... Allez-y !!!!!!!!

Duo : Oui Moi je veux savoir quand je vais être heureux avec Hee Chan !!!!

Yuna : Euh... dans le chapitre 13 pour l'anniversaire de la fic ?

Duo (plein d'espoir) : C'est vrai ?????????????????????????,,

Yuna et Clothô (air sadique) : NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Un jeu d'enfant

**Titre :** Sang et révélations

**Auteurs** : Yuna Chan ) et )

**Source **: Gundam Wing, on pouvait pas faire autrement aussi...

**Genre :** romance, action, angst, surnaturel angst ( je vous assure, ça vaut le coup de le mettre deux fois !) et tortures, aie aie aie !!!

**Couples :** Un très cuit 3x4, suivi d'un Sally x Wufei bien à point, un Yoki x Kari saignant et un 1x2 bleu... mdrr

**Disclaimers : **Les G-boys sont pas à nous... Paraît que c'est mieux mais ça dépend des points de vues...

**Légendes :** : flash back

: changement de scène, d'endroit...

Réponses aux reviews, encore merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii : 

**Yami-rose : **Oui, comme tu peux le voir Heero va bien !! J'imagine très bien ta réaction devant le bureau... Ahem, j'espère qu'il y avait pas trop de monde... lol Mais c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir... Pour la peur... Euh.. c'était voulu ? Je crois que j'aggrave notre cas en disant ça mais bon... Pour Quatre et Trowa, c'est le but aussi !! Pardonnées ? lol C'est vrai que pour Wufei et Sally, par contre... enfin, tu verras bien... Et pour Yoki Kari... je confirme.. lol Désespéré et désespérants... Pour la discussion entre Duo et Heero... Et bien, tu l'as en avant première et oui, elle est dans ce chapitre !! ouiiii lol T'as remarqué toi aussi que Yoki c'était un peu la Tim-rocket à lui tout seul ? Il s'envole toujours vers d'autres cieux... et son retour sera fracassant, tu crois pas si bien le dire... (mdrrrr ) Mais tout est dans le chapitre ! Pour oz et ses projets... à c'est plus tard, je pense... lol Merci encore pour tes compliments, merci beaucoup. Et de ta compréhension pour la lenteur des chap aussi... Merci donc pour ta review et bonne lecture !.

**Lolo : **Merci pour les compliments !! Pour le Heero et Duo... Ah, c'est compliqué, tu vas voir... lol « Yoki, pas si méchant que ça »... Enfin, une âme humanitaire dans ce monde de brute ! Non, tu as raison, au fond... et tu vas bien le voir ! j'ten dis pas plus !! lol Merci, comme tu vois, on a relativement eu de la chance pour écrire la suite... (même si c'était long...) mais elle est là ! Bisous et bonne lecture

**Kimiko06 :** Ah, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu peux lire la fic de là ou t'es !! Mais je me demande.. tu peux poster aussi ? bon, ok, j'arrête d'en demander de trop... lol Tu es prémonitrice, y'a pas d'autre solution ! lol Désolée si la fic arrive tard... mais bonne lecture miss !

**Shaman girly : **Contentes que ça te plaise !! On fait tout pour ça aussi... lol Quel enthousiasme dans cette review ! C'est génial !! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Ruines : **Bonjour, bonsoir, selon l'heure à laquelle tu liras !! lol pour moi, c'est bonsoir... Merci Tu n'es pas la première à le dire mais ça fait plaisir de l'entendre... Comme ils sont long.. à venir, on les fait long... à lire ! lol on compense comme on peut quoi... Alors merci pour le compliment, on l'avait compris comme ça de toute façon !! Pour le chapitre 13, vu la date à laquelle tu as reviewvé, je dois dire qu'on est désolé mais il a été long à venir, on sait... --, Pour Heero trop actif avec les inconnus et frigide avec dudulle ben.. faut voir quand c'est qu'il va décoincer la situation.. Bon, il y a un progrès dans ce chapitre.. suivi de quelques autres pas... en arrière... lol tu verras quoi ! Merci de compatir à la douleur de Duo, je crois qu'on va monter un club... Il y en a beaucoup qui disent ça... lol Pour Wu et Sally, lis c'est dans ce chapitre !! Si Yoki meurt à la fin ? J'ai le droit de rien dire où Yuna me tombe dessus ! lol secret professionnel !! Donc, pour toutes tes autres questions euh.. même réponse, désolées ! Mais on prend compte de tes suggestions, et j'y répondrais euh.. quand la fic sera finie pour t'expliquer tout ça, oki ? Merci pour tes suggestions, tes questions, en effet, on assume !! lol Allez, bonne lecture et merci pour ta longue review

**Yami-aku : **Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, et pour savoir ce qui va arriver.. ; et ben à toi l'honneur ! Lis donc, les réponses sont presque toutes à la clé... Bonne lecture ! bisous

**P'tite note des auteuses :** Il paraît que nous deux réunies, c'est la catastrophe pour les G-boys... dixit Itchy-chan... Ben elle avait pas tort... Je dis ça parce que nous écrivons du fond d'une cave : nous sommes recherchées pas les G-boys pour réglage de compte et bientôt par vous donc, nous ne divulguerons pas notre cachette, même sous la menace et si « vous avez les moyens de nous faire parler » (accent russe, s'il vous plait !) Voilàà A part ça bonne lecture à tous... 0 Ah si ! c'est chouette, Y'a pas mal de nouveaux reviewveurs qu'on avait pas encore lus ! ça fait bien plaisir !!

**Deuxième note aussi importante, c'est à dire pas trop :**Ce soir, surprise, nous vous dévoilons beaucoup si ce n'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cette fic dans ce chapitre !! Et oui, enfin, toutes les révélations sont là !!! Enfin, presque... héhé Vous allez enfin comprendre le comportement contradictoire des gens !!! lol Ou l'esprit tordu des auteurs, c'est juste une question de point de vue bien sûr... lol

**Chapitre 13 :** **Avec un jeu d'enfants.**

« Encore surprise par ce qu'elle venait de lire, la jeune femme ne vit pas Wufei s'adosser contre la porte et la regarder fixement. »

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda le chinois d'une voix neutre.

Sally sursauta et se retourna vers le jeune homme. Ses yeux noirs passaient de son visage aux feuilles qu'elle lisait.

-Tu... Tu t'es marié, bégaya la chinoise, encore sous la surprise.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête sans dire un mot.

-Un mariage arrangé, répondit-il lentement tout en s'approchant de la chinoise.

Il lui prit le papier des mains et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage au souvenir de ce jour. Il ne voulait pas se marier et avait piqué une crise devant ses parents pour les faire céder le jour même. Mais les dispositions étaient prises depuis trop longtemps et la parole de son père était engagée. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour les caprices d'un enfant.

Le papier qui était resté entre les mains de la jeune femme la brûlait maintenant. C'était un acte de décès. Au nom de Meiran Chang Ling.

-Elle est morte il y a un an, continua le jeune homme sans même prendre la peine de regarder ce que Sally lisait. C'est une longue histoire.

Lui, fixait le mur qui lui faisait face, d'un air calme.

Sally reposa les papiers sur la petite commode de bois.

-Raconte-moi.

Wufei fixa le mur un moment en silence avant de commencer à parler, d'une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue, une voix ni assurée, ni tremblante, juste une voix fatiguée.

-Je n'étais pas né que mes parents avaient déjà signé les papiers de mes fiançailles. Quand j'ai eu treize ans, on a célébré notre mariage. Je ne connaissais pas ma future femme mais je la détestais déjà.

Wufei soupira et prit un air pensif avant de continuer d'une voix basse :

-On m'avait lié de force avec elle et c'était tout ce que je voyais. Je ne voulais pas faire sa connaissance et je l'ignorais, l'oubliant parmi toutes mes préoccupations. Je fermais les yeux devant les crises qu'elle me faisait, j'ignorais sa colère et je ne voulais pas voir qu'elle souffrait autant que moi de cette situation. Et puis un jour, elle est venue dans ma chambre. Sa mère venait de mourir. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui parler, de toute façon, je n'avais jamais le temps pour l'écouter. J'étais la seule famille qui lui restait. Et je n'étais qu'un inconnu à ses yeux, j'étais sa seule famille et je l'ignorais, souffla le chinois en continuant de fixer le mur droit devant lui.

Il reprit, d'une voix plus ferme :

-Je n'ai compris cela que plus tard. Elle a versé sur moi toute sa colère et toute sa haine, et quand elle a fini, je suis parti. Le soir, elle était toujours là, prostrée devant mon lit et elle m'attendait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, elle restait silencieuse à mes côtés, soumise comme elle avait si bien appris. Soumise comme je détestais. J'ai continué à travailler, plongé dans mes livres pour oublier cette fine silhouette derrière moi. J'apprenais la diplomatie, l'honneur, la paix. La guerre qui avançait dehors ne m'intéressait pas. Elle, elle pensait à ma mère, à qui elle devait obéissance, et qui l'obligeait à la servir comme une servante. C'était la tradition, là aussi, elle y était préparée. Elle s'est approchée de moi pour voir ce que je faisais. Quand elle a vu que je lisais elle a poussé un cri de rage et a envoyé toutes mes affaires par terre. Je me suis levé, furieux et elle a éclaté en larmes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Les larmes étaient une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. Dès qu'une personne pleurait près de lui, un sentiment de gêne l'envahissait, un mal incomparable et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de partager la peine des gens qui l'entouraient. Pour s'en garder, il se réfugiait souvent derrière ses colères noires, cachant son bouleversement.

-Je l'ai regardé pleurer et s'asseoir lentement sur mon lit, poursuivit le jeune homme. Deux enfants qui ne se comprennent pas, voilà à quoi nous ressemblions tous les deux. Je me suis assis à ses côtés et elle m'a expliqué ses problèmes. Sa tristesse, les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa mère. Je la regardais en silence, sans faire un geste. Je n'ai rien dit. Elle s'est endormie peu après et je suis resté à ses côtés. A partir de ce jour, elle n'a plus eu à servir ma mère, ni à rendre compte du moindre de ses gestes. Je lui assurais une certaine liberté. Elle a commencé à étudier, et elle a appris l'art de la guerre. J'étais contre. Elle voulait partir faire la guerre qui se profilait dehors et dont je me souciais si peu.

La guerre était l'arme des brutes et des barbares, voilà ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris...

-Tous les soirs, on se disputait, on se criait dessus, on en criait jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure, en fait. Elle ne voulait pas se tenir prête et observer juste la guerre de loin, regarder les gens mourir sous ses yeux sans réagir. Moi, j'étais trop scolaire, comme elle disait, et toujours plongé dans mes études. Entre nous, le stade de l'indifférence était passé à la haine. Elle s'est surnommée Nataku et s'est battue pour protéger notre colonie. Elle en est morte. Quand je l'ai vue, allongée, inerte sur le bitume, je me suis précipité à sa rencontre. Elle ne respirait plus depuis longtemps déjà. Je lui ai pris la main et je l'ai gardé contre moi durant tout le temps de son transport sur la civière, jusqu'à son cercueil. Ses doigts entre les miens, c'était la première fois que je la touchais depuis que nous nous connaissions. Je voyais pour la première fois toute la fragilité de cette personne, de sa peau si fine. Je me suis relevé, seul, plus seul que je n'avais jamais été. J'étais son mari, et pour rester digne d'elle, j'ai adopté tous ses idéaux pour l'honneur et la justice. Ce serait comme renier ma vie si j'avais continué sans elle. J'ai continué à me battre en son nom.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-... Non. Je ne l'aimais pas. je la respectais en temps que personne. Je ne l'ai vraiment comprise qu'à sa mort. Nos vies se sont croisées sans jamais se comprendre. Elle était ma femme. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle me manquait quand elle est morte. Elle me manquait, nos discussions, assis sur le rebord du lit, les regards noirs qu'elle me lançaient quand je lisais trop tard le soir et que je l'empêchais de dormir. Le bruit de ses pas qui m'agaçaient tant ils étaient bruyants. Le sourire timide qu'elle m'a donné, le soir où ma mère lui a annoncé qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de ses services. L'assurance qu'elle a prise par la suite... La moindre de nos disputes me manquait. Même si tous ses moments me sont douloureux, je les ai gardé en moi, en souvenir de cette jeune fille. Meiran...

La voix du chinois se cassa et il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix sourde.

-Je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à elle trop tard. Elle était morte et tous les mots que je voulais lui dire ont été prononcés face à une tombe. C'était... une amie chère à mon cœur.

-Wufei...

-Alors aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus voir une femme se battre, qui sait, peut être est-elle mariée ? Peut être que quelqu'un tiens à elle comme je tenais à Meiran. Peut être plus ? Les femmes sont faibles et ne doivent pas se battre. Meiran m'a fait trop de mal sans même s'en douter, je pense. La douleur que sa perte a causé, je ne la souhaite à personne.

-C'est parce que nous sommes faibles que nous nous battons, murmura la jeune femme.

-Sally, toi, je sais que je t'aime, je sais que je tiens à toi, et je te l'ai dit. Et je ne veux pas te perdre comme Meiran. Je ne supporterais pas d'emmener avec moi, dans un tiroir, deux actes de décès.

Sally ne répondit rien mais prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le gardant contre son cœur, et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant chaque seconde qui s'offraient à eux.

Touchée que le garçon se soit confié à elle de manière si ouverte, la chinoise ne savait plus quoi dire et se contenta de le serrer plus fort contre elle pour lui montrer combien elle l'aimait.

Kari laissa Heero se reposer dans sa chambre et rejoignit Duo et Hilde dans sa chambre.

-Alors, tu as été plâtrée ? demanda la japonaise, un brin moqueuse.

-M'en parle, pas ! Tu signes ? C'est sec ! répliqua Hilde en montrant sa jambe.

Duo lui tendit un marqueur en souriant légèrement.

-Et alors, je signe quoi ? Kari, une amie qui vous veut du bien ? suggéra la brune.

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire devant le sourire machiavélique de la jeune fille.

La japonaise s'approcha du plâtre de l'allemande et commença à écrire.

Elle signa et fit un sourire devant les têtes consternées des autres.

Elle avait écrit en japonais, et aucun des deux adolescents présents ne pouvait le lire. Les signes restaient pour eux incompréhensibles et la japonaise eut un petit rire.

-Et voilà... Je signe autre chose ? demanda t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

-A moi, maintenant, sourit Duo avant de s'emparer du feutre noir.

Il dessina une petite faux qui faisait un clin d'œil et griffonna quelques mots à côtés :

« Remets-toi vite ma petite Hildie, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à mettre de l'animation dans cette baraque ! Kiss ! »

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à plaisanter ainsi, parcourant le plâtre blanc de mots, de dessins, de schémas explicatifs, et de fous rire.

-C'est malin, maintenant, je ne veux plus l'enlever ! soupira Hilde.

-C'est clair ! Celui-là, on l'encadre et tu le gardes pour tes gosses !

-Je le vois très bien sur le mur du salon, oui... fit sembler de réfléchir la jeune fille.

Elle bailla en s'étirant dans son lit et Kari fit un sourire.

-Tu es fatiguée, on va te laisser te reposer un peu.

-Ouais, il se fait tard en plus. 22 heures, va falloir pioncer ma vieille !

-Et je fais comment ? Je peux même plus bouger, moi !

-Dormir ne nécessite pas forcément de faire beaucoup de sport, remarqua Kari.

-Tu me connais pas ! Je fais de la gym même en dormant moi !répliqua Hilde. Argh ! une nuit entière immobile, je vais pas tenir !

-Promis, on pensera à toi ! sourit Duo. Allez, moi j'y vais. J'ai un peu la dalle quand même... Et Sally t'as déjà donné à manger, mais moi... Ben j'ai juste eu le droit de te regarder alors bon...

-Hum, je reconnais bien là mon frère de cœur, sourit Hilde. Allez, va manger, ingrat !

Avec un dernier sourire, l'américain se glissa par l'ouverture.

-Tu ne le rejoins pas ? s'étonna Hilde en voyant Kari s'asseoir à son chevet.

-Je n'ai pas faim, se justifia la japonaise. Toutes ses émotions m'ont coupé l'appétit.

-Je te comprends, soupira l'allemande.

Elle joua un instant avec la couverture et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

-J'avais peur de rester seule cette nuit... c'est un peu idiot mais... je suppose que tu l'as senti ?

-Oui.

-Je le savais. Ton empathie... c'est pas jouable quoi, fit la jeune fille en soupirant plus fort, pour reprendre contenance.

-Tu t'en est sortie, affirma la japonaise.

-Je sais.

-Tu t'en veux ? s'étonna Kari en déchiffrant le sentiment qui minait tant son amie.

-Heero... Je sais qu'il m'a sauvée... D'une manière pas très normale, et je sais que ça a remis en cause pas mal de choses... Alors, le fait qu'il l'ait fait pour moi... C'est de ma faute. Duo était si triste quand il est arrivé ici... Il me l'a caché tout cet après-midi mais je voyais qu'il crevait d'envie d'aller le voir... Même si on a passé de bons moments, je savais qu'il voulait le voir, lui parler. Il a tant de questions à lui poser... En même temps, je sais qu'Heero a risqué sa vie pour moi... Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Heero et Duo... Ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire mais tu n'y es pour rien. Il fallait qu'ils parlent de toute manière. Pour sa vie... Je crois que l'essentiel est que vous soyez tous les deux, ici maintenant.

-Et pour toi ? Comment ça va se passer ? chuchota Hilde au bout d'un moment.

-Pour moi ? Pour moi... Je ne sais pas encore, avoua la jeune fille.

-Tu penses beaucoup aux autres Kari, je sais pas si c'est à cause de ton empathie, mais tu penses trop à nous. Pense à toi quelquefois. Vis à vis de Yoki, pense à toi. Je sais que tu l'aimes à en mourir, je sais qu'il est très important pour toi, mais je t'en prie. Ne le laisse pas te détruire.

Kari fit un sourire et hocha la tête.

-D'accord, souffla t-elle d'une voix inaudible.

Elle prit la main de la jeune fille et la serra fort, laissant des larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

-Kari, fais venir Heero dans cette chambre, je veux le remercier pour tout...

-Promis.

Heero venait de se réveiller. Il tenta de se lever, et aussitôt, une migraine l'assaillit, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva brusquement, luttant contre l'étourdissement qui menaçait de le faire tomber. Il tendit les bras, reprenant son équilibre et fit un pas en avant. Un deuxième pas plus tard et sa tête tournait moins.

Il voulut avancer vers la porte et sortir lorsque sa vue se brouilla soudainement et Heero tomba en avant avec un bruit sourd, sans même tendre les mains en avant pour se rattraper, ses réflexes ayant diminués face à sa fatigue.

Le jeune homme se releva péniblement, et constata qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir habillé comme il l'était, c'est à dire en caleçon.

Le japonais s'habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers silencieusement.

Alors qu'il cherchait à sortir dehors pour marcher un peu et faire le point, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à pas mal de choses, il croisa Trowa.

-Tu ne devrais pas être debout, lui reprocha le français.

-Dis plutôt que je ne devrais pas être en vie.

Le français fronça les sourcils devant l'affirmation, mais il continua :

-J'ai lu les rapports.

Heero tressaillit.

-Je suppose que c'est lui qui te fait garder le silence, mais... Tu devrais lui dire, poursuivit Trowa en observant le moindre changement dans l'humeur du japonais.

Celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Pas sans son accord.

-C'est toi qui souffre en attendant.

-Lui aussi, murmura Heero en baissant la tête.

Trowa sembla réfléchir un moment, ne bougeant plus.

-Je comprends, finit-il par dire au bout de quelques instants. Ca n'a pas du être facile pour lui.

Heero eut un sourire triste et continua d'avancer. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner au coin du couloir, il se retourna et regardant fixement le français, il eut une légère mimique et lui lança :

-Tu ne me l'as pas dit !

Trowa se retourna, surpris, puis fit un vrai sourire.

-Je suis avec Quatre, répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

-Je veux tous les détails ! protesta Heero.

-Je suis heureux, rit Trowa.

-Alors, ça me va, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton grave.

Un dernier sourire et il avait tourné le coin du couloir.

Ce sourire se perdit lorsqu'il vit Duo, le nez dans le frigo, à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Il devait avoir une explication avec l'américain. Et visiblement, maintenant, songea Heero en voyant Duo se retourner et le regarder, trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Duo le fixait, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Heero était en face de lui, Heero était réveillé, il allait bien. Posant son casse-croûte sur la table, il le regarda s'avancer vers lui, et s'arrêter à une distance respectable.

Aucun des deux adolescents n'osait dire un mot. Heero releva lentement la tête vers les yeux du jeune homme qui, n'y tenant plus, alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, dans la cuisine.

Le japonais le suivit du regard et s'insulta mentalement pour s'obliger à aller voir le garçon.

Il s'assit en face de lui, et réprima une grimace quand il vit que Duo se reculait de la table, comme pour l'éviter.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, déclara soudain Duo, coupant le silence oppressant qui s'était installé.

-Ca peut aller, finit par répondre Heero après une courte hésitation.

-Tant mieux, tu sais, j'ai plutôt faim, en fait, je me suis éclipsée de chez Hilde pour grignoter un bout... Tu me connais, je suis un ventre sur patte, dixit Wu-man !

Heero ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé à la base ? Avant d'avoir fait mumuse avec l'armure mobile de Oz, évidemment... Je veux dire, le séjour chez Oz était agréable ? Pas trop d'ozzis dans les pattes ?

Heero ne répondait toujours rien.

-Et t'étais bien installé ? Ils t'ont tous pris pour Yoki ? Pas de problèmes avec Treize ?

-Duo.

-Enfin, tu as récupéré toutes les informations que tu voulais, non ? Donc, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, enchaîna le jeune homme avec un sourire forcé.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda finalement Heero, coupant l'américain dans une de ses questions.

-Hein ?

-Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix basse. Tu cherches une réponse, je le vois comme dans un miroir, murmura encore le japonais.

Duo baissa la tête, triturant nerveusement sa natte.

-Je t'ai vu avec Treize, avec les soldats d'Oz.

-C'était moi, déclara calmement l'asiatique.

-J'espérais un peu que tu dirais le contraire, souffla l'américain. Tu... me disais que tu avais besoin de temps... Je pensais que tu étais timide, pas sûr de toi pour ces choses là... J'ai découvert un garçon plein d'assurance...

Heero allait dire quelque chose mais Duo l'arrêta.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir ce que tu vas me dire... Est-ce qu'ils embrassent mieux que moi ? demanda le jeune home brusquement. Tu étais dans leurs bras et je regardais... J'ai eu si mal, Heero... Même si Kari m'a montré que tu ne faisais que soutirer des informations... C'était nécessaire ? Tout ce mal, c'était nécessaire, tu crois ? souffla le jeune homme avant de baisser la tête, cachant son visage derrière les mèches de sa frange.

-Yoki l'aurait fait. Je... l'imitais... Duo, regarde-moi.

Duo releva lentement la tête devant l'ordre, plongeant ses yeux aux bord des larmes dans ceux du japonais.

-Tu veux savoir si j'ai pris du plaisir dans ces baisers, ces attouchements, quand je savais que tu me voyais ? Tu veux savoir si j'étais heureux de savoir que tu étais triste ? Chaque fois qu'il m'approchait, je voyais ton regard blessé, à chaque seconde, tes yeux m'accusaient, tristes et déçus. Je pouvais presque toucher ta douleur.

-Je...

-Je ne t'ai pas menti sur mes sentiments, Duo. Je ne le ferais jamais.

-J'ai eu mal...

-Je sais... Je suis désolé. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je suis vraiment désolé, Duo, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Tu savais exactement quoi faire... Tu l'as embrassé d'une manière si naturelle, même lorsque tu dansais, cela semblait vrai ! Heero, personne n'est capable de jouer la comédie à ce point là ! Tu m'as menti en me disant que tu voulais prendre ton temps avec moi ! Tu n'en as pas besoin ! Même lorsque tu dansais... Tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas danser !

-C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas danser, souffla Heero. Et je veux prendre mon temps avec toi... Je n'avais jamais dansé avant ce jour. J'étais sorti une fois en boîte, quand tu nous y avait traîné. Et tu t'es mis à danser. Je n'ai rien inventé. Il paraît que j'imite les choses très bien. J'ai une excellente capacité à assimiler les gestes, les attitudes des personnes. C'est assez utile en infiltration. Mais je ne sais qu'imiter. Quand je dansais, je t'imitais. C'est tout bête, c'est idiot à dire comme ça, mais je n'avais que toi comme modèle. J'ai reproduit tous les gestes que tu as fait ce soir là. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça.

-Heero...

-Alors si tu trouvais que j'avais l'air amoureux, si j'avais l'air attiré, c'était faux. Je savais que je te faisais mal au moindre de mes gestes et que tu prendrais ça comme une trahison. Ca n'en est pas une, Duo. Je connais beaucoup de choses, j'ai déjà embrassé un garçon, touché ou caressé son corps, mais je n'ai jamais apprécié le faire. C'était soit une infiltration, soit une parfaite imitation d'une quelconque scène que j'aurais vue.

-Tu jouais la comédie avec moi...

-Jamais ! Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je peux juste espérer que tu me crois. Que tu aies encore confiance en moi. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, je ne te demande pas de dire oui à tout ce que je fais... Juste que tu restes à mes côtés, Duo. J'ai juste besoin de tes bras...

-Qui me dit que tu ne me feras plus mal ? demanda d'une voix hésitante le jeune homme.

-Personne... Je peux juste essayer. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Duo. Je ne le pourrai pas.

L'américain se releva lentement, et se plaça derrière la chaise du garçon qui lui faisait face.

Doucement, il entoura le cou du japonais de ses bras et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et ferma les yeux un moment. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'américain posa un baiser derrière l'oreille du garçon et lui murmura doucement :

-Je t'aime, Heero. Quoi que tu fasses, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je t'aime, je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Même si je suis en colère contre toi, je t'aime.

Heero laissa sa tête reposer contre la joue de l'américain, et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du jeune homme. Il les serra fort, et Duo sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir, avant de lentement desserrer son étreinte, et de laisser pendre son bras, comme fatigué.

-Je t'aime, Heero, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps... Le temps de te connaître vraiment... Je t'aime, souffla encore le jeune homme avant de repartir, se fondant dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Ce que Duo ne vit pas fut la larme qui coula lentement sur le visage du japonais, laissant un léger sillon humide sur sa joue.

-Ce sentiment... murmura t-il. J'ai failli l'oublier...

Au bout d'un moment, le japonais se releva et décida se sortir prendre l'air, il avait besoin de s'aérer, de réfléchir.

Trowa toqua à la porte de Quatre. Après y avoir été invité, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre, en silence.

-Trowa... sourit le jeune arabe.

Le français ne lui répondit pas mais sourit. Quatre était assis en tailleur sur le sol, et semblait se concentrer. Il avait relevé la tête dès qu'il avait sentit sa présence.

-Tu faisais le vide ?

-Oui, je capte trop d'émotions... Entre Duo, Hilde ou Wufei...

-Heero ?

-Non. Il ne me laisse pas accès à ces sentiments. Je rencontre une barrière à chaque fois... Je suppose que ce n'est pas contre moi particulièrement...

-Ce soir, la maison est agitée, constata le français.

-Oui. C'est vrai. Et puis... J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose approche... Je ne saurais rien décrire mais ça me bloque... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Trowa. Il va se passer des choses. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il va se passer des choses.

-Je ne sais pas si ce que tu dis va arriver... Mais je veux que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive, je serai là. Toujours.

Le blond fit un sourire et, se relevant se réfugia dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Dans tes bras, j'ai le sentiment que rien ne peut nous arriver, murmura t-il en fermant les yeux.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, se berçant du silence, profitant de ces instants de paix. La journée avait été éprouvante pour eux aussi.

Heero marchait maintenant seul, dehors depuis quelques minutes. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Il y avait une chose qui l'empêchait d'être rassuré, une chose qui était terrible... Mais il ne se souvenait plus quoi. Il sentait au fond de lui la peine, mais d'où provenait-elle ?

Ce n'était pas celle du mensonge qu'il tenait toujours face à Kari, ni la peine de voir Duo triste par sa faute... Il y avait un autre problème...

Soudain, le japonais se stoppa dans sa marche. Les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, il venait de se rappeler ce que sa mémoire avait voulu occulter après sa perte de conscience.

Le hangar avait explosé. Et avec, les scientifiques qui avaient menés le projet... Et Réléna.

Heero jura quand il se souvint qui était la personne qui avait fait sauter le hangar et le jeune homme se mit à courir vers la planque. Il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte pour se calmer et réguler son cœur.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le couloir, il semblait tout à fait normal.

Trowa le vit prendre les clés de la voiture et devant son regard interrogateur, Heero lui répondit qu'il retournait sur le lieu de la bataille. Le français fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire et le laissa repartir le trousseau de clés à la main.

Heero se dépêcha de sortir et courut au hangar y chercher la voiture. Il démarra en trombe, accélérant de plus en plus, pour approcher du hangar sinistré.

Dans sa tête, la voix de la raison lui criait de faire demi-tour, qu'il ne trouverait que des cendres, de la poussière et que ça ne servait à rien de venir constater sur les lieux ce qu'il savait déjà. N'avait-il pas déjà vu l'explosion ? Est ce qu'une personne normalement constituée pourrait y survivre ?

Mais la deuxième voix, la plus forte, celle qui avait en ce moment même le plus d'impact était cette petite voix pernicieuse qui lui rappelait avec cruauté qu'il croyait bien à un moment que Yoki et Kari était mort... Et qu'est ce que ça lui avait apporté de ne pas aller vérifier par lui même ? Une erreur monumentale, une erreur qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar.

Heero roulait maintenant de toute la puissance de la voiture, gardant un œil vif sur la route désertée. Il fallait absolument que les scientifiques soient vivants.

Son seul espoir d'en savoir plus... d'apprendre, de questionner, de trouver des réponses autres que celles qu'il avait pu lire étant enfant, il avait besoin d'entendre que tout cela avait une raison, qu'il y avait une raison importante, une raison qui justifiait tout ça. Elle devait bien exister cette raison, ne ?

Alors il espérait que les savants étaient encore en vie, tout comme il ne se pardonnerait pas si Réléna était morte...

D'accord, la jeune fille était exubérante, et semblait un peu trop attachée à lui... Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la vie sans elle... Toutes ses bizarreries étaient entrés en lui et il sentait qu'elles lui manqueraient si elle venait à mourir.

Elle était devenue l'espoir des colonies, des centaines de personnes croyaient en elle et suivaient ses idéaux de paix. C'est vrai qu'elle avait des goûts spéciaux... Qu'elle avait tendance à crier très fort, et à le coller... mais c'était Réléna.

Elle n'est pas parfaite, et alors qui l'était ?

C'était même quelque chose qui le rassurait lui. Une personne qui n'est pas parfaite. La jeune fille avait ses défauts, ses qualités et ne cherchait pas à lui mentir. Elle l'avait vu, avait voulu faire sa connaissance. Quand il l'avait prise à part un jour, pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, qu'elle pouvait arrêter de le suivre, elle lui avait posé la question qui l'avait perturbé pendant longtemps :

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne peux pas me tuer ? »

Et il n'avait pas su répondre. C'était certain, il ne parvenait pas à l'éliminer alors que ça aurait été bien plus simple pour lui... Elle était au courant de trop de choses le concernant. Et lui, à voir son visage, il n'arrivait pas à la tuer. Pourquoi ? Sans doute son inconscient qui l'arrêtait. C'est vrai que sa ressemblance avec Kari était frappante. Un sosie presque parfait en somme.

Alors maintenant, qu'il savait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à la tuer, c'était trop tard. Il avait fait sa connaissance, il était entré dans son monde. Et c'est vrai qu'elle était complètement déjantée, mais c'était elle. Elle était comme ça et c'était mieux. Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle change ?

Pour paraître plus intelligente vis à vis des autres ?

Elle ne s'embarrassait pas du regard des gens et s'en moquait ouvertement. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose, elle le faisait... même si ce quelque chose consistait à lui courir après... A rouler dans une limousine rose parce que c'était ainsi qu'elle concevait la vie... En rose.

Et même s'il avait insisté, s'il avait expliqué que non, il ne l'aimerait pas de cette manière, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à elle, même pas elle en tant qu'amis, elle l'avait suivi, elle était quand même là.

Elle savait être sérieuse parce qu'elle comprenait ce qu'on attendait d'elle... mais elle ne voulait pas renoncer à sa personnalité, un peu loufoque, un peu fanatique.

Le temps se chargerait seul de détruire ses illusions ou de calmer son caractère si entier alors pourquoi avancer l'échéance en lui jetant à la figure ses quatre vérités qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque ?

Alors même si elle ne pensait pas comme les autres, si elle était différente, est ce que c'était une raison pour la juger ?

Elle était exceptionnelle, point. Alors, il n'avait pas voulu la tuer dans la base, pas plus qu'il ne la tuerait plus tard et s'en voudrait si Yoki l'avait fait...

Enfin, Heero s'arrêta près de ce qui restait de la base. Des décombres encore fumantes, des corps carbonisés, des armures tranchées en deux jonchaient le sol. Heero regardait ce champ de bataille sans le voir. Il savait que dans quelques heures, les troupes de Oz viendraient constater les dégâts et relever les plaques des soldats morts.

Le jeune homme accéléra et quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant le hangar... Enfin, ce qui en restait. Le jeune homme descendit lentement de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas prudent vers les décombres. Il fallait vérifier, être sûr qu'ils étaient tous morts...

Et s'ils avaient réussi à s'échapper ? S'ils étaient en vie et pouvaient répondre aux questions qu'il voulait leur poser ? Il fallait que les scientifiques soient en vie. Il avait besoin d'une réponse à une question toute bête, une question qui le hantait : « Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ?

Heero arriva au pied du tas de cendre et ne put que constater les corps à moitiés calcinés, les bras éclatés et les restes du hangar qui restaient là, en témoin de ce qui s'était passé.

Ils étaient mort... Ils étaient tous morts... Ceux qui étaient les responsables, ceux qui devaient payer, ceux par qui il attendait tellement, étaient maintenant réduits en poussières...

Un regard circulaire apprit au japonais que rien n'avait été épargné, pas un seul recoin n'avait échappé à l'explosion.

Pourtant, un doute le prit.

Il se dirigea vers ce qui avait été l'entrée du hangar et releva plusieurs traces de pas... Yoki... Quelque part en lui, un sentiment de soulagement le prit, Yoki, oui, il n'avait pas pu tuer Réléna, n'est ce pas ?

Non, si lui-même alors qu'il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille n'avait pas pu, alors même qu'il ne se souvenait plus de l'existence de Kari... Alors, Yoki avait du la sortir de là avant que tout n'explose...

-Elle est vivante, murmura le jeune homme en reconnaissant les traces de pas qui accompagnaient le japonais à la sortie.

-Tout juste frérot, répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le bout de bois qui s'abattit sur sa nuque avec force et sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Dis, tu n'as pas vu Heero ? demanda Kari à Trowa, en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Il est retourné sur le lieu de bataille... Il devrait pas tarder.

-Il voulait faire quoi là-bas ? Oz va bientôt passer pour évaluer les dégâts, c'est trop dangereux ! fit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il avait l'air pressé, je crois que c'était important pour lui d'y aller. Une impulsion. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en demander plus, avoua le français.

-Bon, si tu le vois, dis-lui que je veux lui parler, c'est important, d'accord ?

-Hm.

Kari repartit en sens inverse, le front barré par un pli soucieux. C'était contraire aux enseignements de J ça. repartir sur le lieu de bataille... Soit Heero avait à faire quelque chose de bien précis là-bas, important pour la mission, soit c'était sur une impulsion... Et qu'est ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du japonais pour y retourner d'un coup ?

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Heero était attaché à une chaise, les pieds et poings liés et un bandeau couvrait ses yeux.

Il inspira une bouffée d'air et fronça les sourcils. Yoki était à côté, il le sentait. Yoki était tout près de lui.

-Tu es réveillé, Heero ? demanda le japonais d'une fausse voix concernée.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda à son tour le jeune homme, d'une voix prudente.

Yoki fit un sourire et enleva le bandeau des yeux de son frère.

-Juste inverser les rôles... Quel effet ça fait d'être attaché ?

-... On est attaché, répliqua le japonais en articulant chaque syllabe.

Yoki fit un sourire et s'assit face à son jumeau. Il croisa les bras et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus du garçon qui lui faisait face.

-Est ce que tu lui a dit ? demanda t-il finalement, en abandonnant tout air ironique sur son visage.

-J'aurais du ? murmura en réponse son interlocuteur.

Yoki se releva brusquement et sembla réfléchir un moment. Tourmenté, voilà ce que sentait Heero dans son esprit. Yoki avait les idées confuses, se posait trop de questions, Yoki s'embrouillait dans ses pensées.

-Tu ne lis pas dans mes pensées, hein, Heero ? demanda Yoki en fronçant les sourcils.

Devant le regard du jeune homme il eut un petit rire.

-Tu détestes ça, je sais.

Il continua de marcher en long et en travers, semblant réfléchir intensément.

-Heero, quel est ton plus vieux souvenir ? demanda soudain Yoki.

Heero ne répondit pas, il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Yoki eut un rire hystérique.

-Moi non plus, s'écria t-il d'une voix forte.

Son poing s'enfonça avec force dans la tête du prisonnier une fois, puis ce dernier reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre suivi d'une série de coups de poings partout sur son corps. Les coups pleuvaient sur lui, l'assommant à moitié, redoublant de violence, de bestialité.

Yoki libérait toute sa force sur son frère, se défoulant, passant ses nerfs sur Heero qui était, en fin de compte une des personnes responsables de son malheur.

Les yeux crevant de rage, Yoki frappait ce visage qui lui ressemblait tant, ce corps identique à lui, son frère et à la fois son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses...

Tant de rires... De complicité entre eux...

Les gestes qu'ils faisaient derrière le dos de J quand il parlait, les grimaces...

« Yoki se pencha un peu sur son siège pour capter le regard d'Heero. On s'ennuyait ferme en cours d'espagnol... Heero mima la mort par strangulation quand Kari fut interrogée sur quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ils sourirent.

Le japonais fouilla un moment dans sa trousse avant d'en ressortir une paire de ciseaux. Yoki le regarda, hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Heero bascula un moment en arrière avec sa chaise avant de tendre le bras et d'enfoncer le ciseau dans la prise électrique derrière lui.

Aussitôt, un grand clac retentit et la salle de cours de J fut plongée dans le noir le plus total.

Le fer avait provoqué un court circuit et le courant avait littéralement fait fondre le plastique du ciseau... Qui passa de trousses en trousses avant de s'arrêter dans celle de Kari. Une odeur de carbone flottait maintenant dans les airs... (1)

Ils avaient pris tous les deux une heure en salle de torture mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ri ce jour là... »

-Arrête, Yoki, arrête, parvint difficilement à prononcer Heero avant de se prendre une gifle magistrale qui envoya valser sa tête du côté opposé où elle était.

Le souffle court, les lèvres coupées, en sang, l'arcade sourcilière éclatés, l'aveuglant, le nez saignant abondamment, déversant son flot de sang sur les lèvres déjà rouges du jeune homme, Heero ne manifestait pourtant aucune haine, juste la douleur qu'il sentait en Yoki, la douleur qu'il recevait par coup, comme une pluie qui se déversait sur lui, des gouttes et des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de toutes leurs forces sur son corps.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Tu peux en endurer plus que ça, je te connais, Heero. Avec J on a eu plus, non ?

-Arrête, Yoki, souffla encore une fois Heero.

-Ne jamais demander à l'ennemi grâce. Tais toi et subi. Meurs en mais ne perd pas ton honneur ni tes informations, se mit à réciter le japonais.

-L'ennemi ne doit pas savoir qui tu es ni deviner tes faiblesses, ne lui montre pas tes failles et reste indifférent, c'est la seule défense que tu pourras adopter face à lui dans une situation comme celle-ci, je sais, répliqua Heero.

-Tu vois que tu n'as pas oublié... Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas avec moi ? Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton ennemi ?

-Yoki...

-Tu m'énerves ! Tu es tout ce que je suis et ça m'énerve Heero ! cria le japonais avant de le frapper magistralement.

Il se dirigea vers une petite table derrière lui et prit une fine lame, bien aiguisée.

-Tu vois Heero, je veux trouver ta limite... Jusqu'où tu peux endurer sans crier ? Je veux te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert Heero. Pour que tu me ressembles jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du brun et le regarda un moment avant de se saisir de son bras gauche. Lentement, il fit glisser la lame le long de sa peau, sans appuyer, juste pour que le froid fasse apparaître petit à petit la chair de poule, que les poils se hérissent.

Il souffla doucement sur le revers du bras, réveillant le froid et enfonça d'un coup la lame, la faisant glisser sous la peau. Pas assez profond pour provoquer un saignement, juste une rougeur, un picotement, puis le jeune homme remonta la lame, soulevant la peau et la tirant avec lui, tirant sur le bras, la peau qui se déchirait et suivait en lambeaux la lame.

« Yoki rentra dans sa chambre, torse nu, les marques de coups sanglantes visibles.

Exténué, il allait s'allonger sur son lit lorsque Heero entra dans la chambre, des écorchures barrant son torse nu.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un moment, jaugeant les dégâts.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur état si similaire et s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le lit, un sourire identique flottant sur leurs lèvres.

Ils ne regrettaient rien.

Voir J se bouffer par terre valait tous les coups du monde. »

Sous la lame, Yoki pouvait sentir pulser les veines, il sentait les muscles se tendre sous la douleur, le sang affluer et remonter colorer les pigments de la peau.

Le bras en sang, Heero ferma les yeux, occultant la douleur, ne voulant pas croire en cette réalité. Ne pas voir cette peau arrachée laissant son bras nu, frémissant et réceptif à la moindre poussière, au moindre frôlement. Le mal.

-Est ce que tu as mal, Heero ? Moi, je crois que tu ne souffres pas autant que moi... murmura Yoki.

Ne pas croire que Yoki était là, face à lui et qu'ils ne riaient pas. Ne pas croire que Yoki le torturait lentement, ne pas voir ses yeux qui brûlaient, ses yeux pleins de rage, de larmes et de rancœur vis à vis du passé. Ne pas sentir les piques sur sa peau, ne pas voir le sang, et ne pas laisser la douce chaleur l'envahir. Ne pas crier sous la douleur, s'imaginer que c'est un ozzi, pas son frère, pas lui... Pas celui avec lequel il partageait les tortures, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire...

Ne pas être trahi par la personne en qui il a placé toute sa confiance, il y a si longtemps...

-Ton point faible c'est le haut de ta clavicule... Je le connais, je connais tous tes défauts parce que j'ai les mêmes... La clavicule... Ici, fit Yoki en pointant son doigt sur l'endroit sensible.

-Là où ta peau s'affine, où l'os voudrait dépasser, où on pourrait presque croire qu'il va percer la peau... Ta peau si fine, Heero... Avec ce sang dessous... Qu'y a t-il dans tes cellules, dans ton corps, en toi, que je n'ai pas ? Tu as un cœur qui bat, des poumons, t'es fait exactement comme moi alors bordel pourquoi moi, on me traite comme ça ? éructa le jeune homme en enfonçant lentement la lame dans le fond de la chair, près de la clavicule.

-C'est quoi, la différence ? Je l'ai cherchée, je ne l'ai pas trouvée...

-Il n'y a pas de différence, Yoki, répondit doucement Heero, reprenant son souffle.

-Oui, et c'est notre secret, sourit Yoki avant de glisser un doigt dans la peau ouverte, sous la clavicule.

Heero ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand il sentit Yoki jouer avec une veine, remonter, arrachant quelques vaisseaux au passage et bloquer un moment la veine cave. Retirer son doigt et puis appuyer encore.

-C'est encore plus amusant que la dissection d'une souris morte, remarqua Yoki d'un ton indifférent.

Il appuya encore une fois, jouant sur le sang qui affluait, bloquait et s'accumulait puis pouvait s'écouler librement lorsqu'il relâchait. Il étouffait peu à peu, sa tête flottait loin et la sensation oppressante, qui revenait...

Heero cracha une gorgée de sang à terre et ferma les yeux. Comment en étaient –ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi ? Pour un jeu d'enfant... Tout avait commencé avec ce pari... Le mal envahit son esprit un instant avant de s'estomper, alors que Yoki continuait les tortures avec une petite cuillère... « parce que moins c'est tranchant, plus cela fait mal » avait-il dit.

Un jeu d'enfant...

« -Heero, t'es pas cap de courir jusqu'à là-bas et de revenir, tout ça, sans que J ne te punisse pour avoir enfreint le règlement !

-Si, je suis cap !

Et Heero se mit à courir, aussi vite que ses jambes de onze ans pouvaient le faire, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas que J le repère sur ses caméras.

Il arriva au bout du couloir, s'appuya fortement sur une dalle et fit demi-tour, se servant de l'élan pour accélérer.

Il courait dans le couloir quand Yoki avait cassé la caméra du couloir d'un geste machinal et était resté là, le regardant, la bouche ouverte.

-Ben qu'est ce que...

L'enfant fut interrompu par un bruit sourd derrière lui. La direction que regardait Yoki. Le mur s'était ouvert, laissant place à un passage dissimulé.

Les deux garçons, se regardèrent, les yeux brillants et prirent le parti d'emprunter le couloir caché.

Chacun sortit son arme pour assurer sa défense et ils descendirent lentement, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Mais visiblement, les couloirs étaient vides et J n'était pas là. A bien y réfléchir, Kari non plus, alors J devait sûrement l'évaluer... pour ça que J leur avait confié cette mission à deux, mission qu'ils avaient expédiée plus vite que prévu. »

Heero se courba sous la douleur que lui infligeait Yoki et se concentra à nouveau sur ses pensées qui l'empêchait de voir cette réalité. De voir son sang qui coulait et sa vie qui s'échappait petit à petit.

Avec une résignation qu'aucun des pilotes de gundam n'aurait reconnu, il semblait subir, et attendre la mort, ne cherchant pas à se défendre, rêvant ailleurs, prêt à mourir.

« Ils avançaient dans le couloir, le souffle régulier, sans peur, sans appréhension.

Quand ils virent la porte ouverte, ils entrèrent et tout ce qu'ils virent leur coupa le souffle. Une vaste pièce d'ordinateurs, des rangées de disquettes envahissaient les lieux.

Heero s'approcha de l'un deux et prit la souris. L'écran de veille disparut peu à peu, laissant place à l'interface. Le japonais s'assit devant l'écran et commença à pirater cet unité centrale pour découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière.

D'abord, savoir ce que contenait les disquettes.

Le mal. Le froid. Le mal, la lame qui pénètre la peau. Le mal, la mort, que la mort arrive, vite... Le mal, la mort le mal, la mort, le mal, la mort.

« Ils avaient visualisés une disquette et s'étaient reconnus dessus. Eux. Leur entraînement. Eux quand ils se couchaient le soir. Leur entraînement. Kari seule dans une salle d'examen. Heero qui trafiquait les fils électriques. Yoki qui balançait son poing dans la mâchoire d'un adversaire.

Tout était filmé, ils le savaient mais... Comme des rats de laboratoire. Des sujets observés 24 heures sur 24.

Ca avait été le premier choc... Le lire, le voir... Se voir... Leur conversations, leurs rires, leur gémissements, leurs soins... »

Yoki venait de le détacher et le traînait par terre, donnant quelques coups de pieds dans son dos, tirant ses cheveux, laissant couler le sang, le laisser rencontrer se sol gris et froid...

Heero ne réagissait plus. Il ne chercha pas à ramper vers la sortie, ni même à résister, il se laissait faire, son esprit embrumé dans le passé. Il revoyait la scène qui les avaient amenés à cette situation.

« Le jeune garçon continuait de pirater l'ordinateur et s'exclama, un sourire aux lèvres dessiné :

-Yoki, on vient de tomber sur la BD de J...

-Sa base de données ? Génial ! Essaie de savoir d'où on vient Heero. Quand je sortirais d'ici, je veux retrouver ma famille... »

Ma famille... Aujourd'hui, sa seule famille, c'était eux. Kari et Yoki. Et Yoki le tuait à petits feux, retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

Non, la douleur était trop forte, la douleur était trop présente, si forte, elle envahissait tous ses esprits, remontait, était partout il allait être submergé...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!! s'écria le japonais lorsque la douleur fut insupportable.

Yoki le gifla encore une fois, le fit rouler au sol d'un autre coup de pied. Une araignée qui passait par là se mit en devoir de remonter le long du bras du japonais, là où le sang gouttait lentement, là où la peau avait été arrachée.

Heero retraçait son parcours, ses pattes qui collaient presque au sang, et sa piqûre...

Le japonais hurla une nouvelle fois quand Yoki écrasa l'araignée sur son bras.

Pour tenter d'oublier la douleur, pour oublier ces souffrances, ce calvaire le jeune homme se concentra encore sur ses pensées, laissant son corps à l'abandon, ne cherchant pas à éviter les coups où à les amortir. Mais la douleur restait présente, plus que tout autre chose, elle envahissait son être, le laissant mort...

Ce serait si simple de se laisser aller, de ne pas sentir ce coup de poing, encore, de partir, loin, très loin, là où personne ne revenait...

Pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée, Heero sentait la mort approcher et allait à son encontre... mais cette fois-ci, Kari ne l'empêcherait pas d'y aller... Rien, plus rien ne le retenait ici...

Ni Yoki qui le tuait, ni Kari, ni...

Le jeune homme eut un sursaut.

Duo. Duo, il devait survivre, pour Duo, pour revoir son visage, son sourire, ses lèvres, pour lui expliquer, tout, lui expliquer toute la vérité, tout ce qu'il cachait depuis si longtemps, pour se faire pardonner, pour l'aimer...

Heero revint ainsi petit à petit à la réalité cruelle, aux coups de Yoki, à la souffrance qu'il endurait depuis une éternité, lui semblait-il et serra les dents quand il reçut un autre coup.

Yoki pleurait. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais il continuait à anéantir la seule personne en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, il réduisait le tout à néant, frappant, se vengeant d'une chose dont Heero n'était pas directement responsable, se défoulant tout simplement, sachant qu'il se passait les nerfs, qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'il allait avoir mal en repensant à cet épisode de sa vie mais il frappait encore et encore, tenant d'enlever cette souffrance, fruit de leur ressemblance...

Heero s'accrochait à la vie, respirant tant bien que mal, reprenant son souffle, pensant si fort à Duo qu'il en avait mal à la tête ou était-ce le coup qu'il venait de recevoir ?

Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo...

Ne pas le faire souffrir encore. Il lui avait promis. Duo. Ne pas le faire souffrir. Ne pas mourir. Duo. Tenir sa parole. Duo. Duo. Duo.

Il fallait survivre, pour le voir, lui parler... Il donnerait tout pour le revoir encore...

Duo, son avenir, son espoir, la branche à laquelle il s'accrochait quand son passé devenait trop douloureux...

-DUOOooooooooooo !!!!! s'écria Heero sous un coup plus violent.

Les yeux mi-clos, il repensait à chacune de ses conversations avec l'américain, à leur première rencontre, à ses longs monologues qu'il écoutait d'un air indifférent, à son regard avant de l'embrasser, à la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui...

-Duo, tu peux me passer le livre qui est derrière-toi, s'il te...

Quatre s'interrompit aussitôt en voyant l'expression de l'américain. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait fixement devant lui, dans le vide, le souffle soudain court.

-Duo ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Quatre prudemment.

-Heero, ne put que murmurer le jeune homme avant de tomber brusquement au sol, ployant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait.

-Heero ? Comment peux-tu ? Duo ! s'écria le jeune arabe en voyant son ami souffler de plus en plus rapidement, à la recherche de son souffle.

-Il m'appelle... Il va mal... Très mal... Appelle Kari...

-Je vais la chercher ! répondit Quatre en sortant précipitamment, à la recherche de la japonaise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kari revenait, suivie de Trowa.

-Kari... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je... Il m'appelle... Mon nom... Il le répète sans arrêt, c'est sans fin... Il a mal... Je le sens...

-Comment ? C'est impossible, Duo, affirma la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

-L'empathie ? suggéra Quatre.

-Pas avec Heero... Pas avec Heero, répéta la jeune fille lentement. A moins que... prononça t-elle doucement...

-A moins que quoi ? s'impatienta Quatre, en voyant Duo fermer les yeux.

-A moins qu'Heero ne lui ait donné sa clef... Mais c'est impossible, je ne sens rien, moi.

-Il a mal... murmura Duo. Il faut faire quelque chose, il faut le sortir de là...

Kari se concentra un moment, fermant les yeux, tentant de trouver le japonais, de retrouver la trace de son esprit, et d'y pénétrer, elle connaissait la clef, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes...

-Je ne peux pas entrer dans son esprit... constata t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Trowa l'interrogea du regard.

-Il a changé sa clef, je ne peux plus entrer dans son esprit, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Il faut l'aider, répéta Duo en se redressant doucement, un air déterminé peint sur le visage.

-Il t'as confié sa nouvelle clef... Il ne te l'as pas dit ? Il t'as donné le moyen d'entrer dans son esprit, Duo. Que tu le saches ou non, Heero t'as donné toute sa confiance... Tu es le seul qui puisse le retrouver. Je ne peux pas... Son esprit m'est fermé... reprit la japonaise d'un ton blessé.

C'était la première fois que Heero la bloquait. Non, qu'il avait changé sa clef. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il fait ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Est ce qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance ?

-Ou es t-il ? demanda Trowa.

-Je ne sais pas... paniqua Duo en regardant les autres d'un air hagard. Il ne les voyait pas, il était ailleurs, tentant d'entendre encore la voix d'Heero. Celle qui répétait son nom inlassablement d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

-Concentre toi et essayes de savoir... reprit Kari.

-Il est... Dans une maison... Non, il est... Dans un grand bâtiment... C'est un lieu familier, il connaît ce lieu. Il le connaît très bien, c'est là... C'est là qu'il...

Duo fronça les sourcils, apparemment, l'information n'était pas facile d'accès, Heero la bloquait consciemment ou non.

-C'est là qu'il a grandi, termina Duo.

Kari prit une grande inspiration accusant le coup.

-Je sais où ils sont, déclara t-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle avait retrouvé tout ce qui faisait d'elle le soldat parfait. L'entraînement revenait en surface et le masque froid était le mieux adapté pour gérer ce type de situation. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le hangar et monta dans le Wing. Duo la suivit, ainsi que Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Sally qui avaient entendu toute la dernière partie de leur conversation.

Tous allaient venir en aide à celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur leader, à un jeune homme qui leur avait tant caché de choses sur son passé. Mais ils y allaient, au nom de leur amitié, pour celui qu'ils avaient appris à connaître, durant toute cette année passé ensemble.

Sally prit place aux commandes du Ariès de Hilde qui était restée dans sa chambre, immobilisée par sa jambe. Elle devait répondre aux mads si jamais ils appelaient. Wufei la regarda monter, une peur sans nom au fond des yeux mais la jeune femme se retourna, il soutint son regard, hocha la tête doucement et monta à son tour dans Shenlong, priant Nataku de leur accorder encore une fois la victoire s'ils venaient à se battre.

Kari les guida d'une voix ferme, donnant ses directives, rappelant à tous Heero. De temps en temps, Duo grognait pour aller plus vite. Il entendait toujours la voix d'Heero qui l'appelait, encore et encore, inlassablement.

Kari les fit s'arrêter à l'orée d'un bois et ils camouflèrent ainsi leurs armures mobiles.

-Séparons nous par équipe de deux. 03 et 04 vous restez ici en surveillant les alentours. Qui sait qui sont ses alliés. 05 et Sally vous passez par l'aile droite du bâtiment. Si vous entendez du bruit, bipez-moi Mais n'entrez sous aucun prétexte à l'intérieur d'une pièce. Duo, tu me suis, on passe par l'aile gauche, ordonna Kari.

Ils se séparèrent sans un regard, et chacun alla s'acquitter de sa mission.

Duo suivait la japonaise, les yeux un peu dans le flou. Heero avait arrêté de l'appeler, et cela l'inquiétait.

-Il n'appelle plus, hein ? murmura Kari.

-Non, répondit Duo.

Le silence se fit entre eux, plus oppressant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Et puis, enfin, ils entendirent la voix de Yoki. Kari arrêta Duo d'un geste et lui fit signe d'emprunter un escalier, plus haut. Ils passeraient par en haut. Duo la suivit, sentant son sang battre à ses veines. Ils se rapprochaient d'Heero, ils allaient le sortir de là. Mais doucement tout doucement, le moindre faux pas et qui sait ce qui arriverait...

Kari commença à ramper sur une poutre et Duo la suivit. Bientôt, ils purent avoir une meilleure vue sur la pièce dans laquelle étaient les deux jumeaux.

Heero était assis, le dos contre un mur, le sang entourant son corps et Yoki s'était assis sur une chaise, non loin de là, le regard fixé sur le japonais.

Duo voulut intervenir tout de suite mais Kari l'en empêcha aussitôt.

Attendre un moment propice. Et pour le moment, Yoki était sur ses gardes, et dans une excellente forme, même.

-Je sais ce que tu penses Heero. Si seulement je n'avais pas accepté ce pari... Et bien si, tu l'as fait, on a découvert cette foutue pièce et tu sais quoi ? On a même lu tous les dossiers de J. Alors, découvrir qu'il nous surveillait geste après geste, c'était pas trop grave, enfin, on s'en doutait de toute façon... Non... C'est pas ça que tu regrettes, hein ?

« -Je voudrais retrouver ma famille.

-Attends... Hum, je viens de trouver un truc assez dur à pirater... , sourit Heero.

-Montre, fit Yoki en remplaçant le japonais devant l'ordinateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants lisaient avec avidité chaque ligne qui s'offraient à leur vue. Et leur regards se chargèrent d'incompréhension, avant de prendre une légère expression de doute.

C'était un texte sur la vie d'Heero Yuy, le leader des colonies. C'était un rapport signé Odin Lowe. Un rapport sur les habitudes de vie du leader, tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à l'abattre, en fait.

C'était pas une surprise, non, après tout, Heero avait deviné ce qu'avait l'homme qui l'avait élevé. C'était pas ça, la surprise du texte. Non. C'était les noms. Heero Yuy, était le représentant des colonies.

Et il avait un sosie. Un sosie qui s'appelait Yoki. Et il assistait quelquefois à des meeting à la place du dirigeant lorsque c'était trop risqué.

Une autre information troublante : Heero Yuy avait une sœur. Kari. Mariée à un certain Kento Takeshi. Kari Takeshi, donc.

Les deux japonais froncèrent les sourcils. Ils savaient depuis toujours qu'ils avaient des noms de code. Heero Yuy, ça avait été facile de trouver... Mais pour les autres, ils s'étaient toujours demandé où J les avait pêchés... Voilà la réponse... Est ce que J avait choisi ces noms au hasard ou... ?

Une seconde disquette plus tard et les deux japonais découvrirent l'horreur.

Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent, et tout avait changé. Cherchant qui était qui, cherchant le moindre acte de naissance, il trouvèrent un carnet de fiche d'état civil. Date de naissance, groupe sanguin, prénom... C'était des faux, ils étaient déjà à leur nom de code mais... C'était un acte de naissance pour deux jumeaux. Deux jumeaux, oui.

Mais des **faux** jumeaux.

Une fille et un garçon.

Et ils étaient trois.

Ils s'étaient toujours demandés d'où venait Kari. C'est vrai, eux se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Donc, J les avait « adoptés » ensemble. Et pour Kari... Ils s'étaient toujours demandés.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté entre eux. Aucun.

Mais leur ressemblance...

Un sosie... Ca n'existait pas un sosie aussi parfait. Ca n'existait pas.

Cherchant des réponses à leurs questions, à leur angoisse naissante, ils continuèrent à fouiller cet ordinateur, cette base de données troublante. »

-Avec le recul, on aurait pas du, hein ? Mieux valait rester dans le doute, sourit Yoki amèrement.

-Yoki...

-Et on a fait croire à Kari qu'on était jumeaux. On lui a menti toute sa vie. D'abord en lui faisant croire que c'était toi qu'elle aimait, mais ça, j'étais le seul concerné, ensuite en lui disant que tu étais mon jumeau. Là, mon vieux, t'étais dans le coup, sourit Yoki.

Heero cracha du sang à terre, et releva la tête pour croiser le regard du japonais.

Yoki éclata d'un rire froid.

-Un putain de clone. Je suis rien qu'une expérience de laboratoire ! Et Kari... Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle était ta sœur, hein ? Tu me ressemblais tellement... On savait qu'il y avait eu des jumeaux... Alors on a tout de suite fait le rapprochement... Je te ressemblais, j'étais ton jumeau. Une fausse jumelle, on risquait pas de vous reconnaître tous les deux. Ta sœur, Heero. Ta sœur que tu protèges tant.

Cachée par la pénombre, allongée sur une poutre, Kari écoutait, abasourdie, tout ce que disait Yoki. C'était pas vrai... derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir la confusion de Duo, sa surprise totale. Moins totale que la sienne. C'était pas possible... Pas vrai du tout. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Non.

Yoki était le clone d'Heero ? Heero était son frère ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, les sourires des japonais, les gestes tendres qu'ils avaient eux les uns envers les autres, la complicité des deux frères, leur ressemblance et surtout, surtout la phrase qu'ils répondaient, souriants, quand on leur faisait une remarque sur leur manière d'agir en parfaite concordance : « On est jumeaux, c'est normal. »

Non.

C'était pas normal et elle aurait du s'en rendre compte.

Les menteurs... Les tricheurs... Une haine incomparable submergea la jeune fille et elle dut se contenir pour ne pas exploser.

Se contenir pour ne pas que les empathes ne devinent sa présence. Et garder la bride sur Duo. Contenir encore les émotions de l'américain un moment, dresser la barrière pour ne pas que les japonais ne sachent qu'ils étaient là, à les écouter.

-J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu ne lui avait pas dit, quand tu l'as retrouvée... demanda Yoki, songeur. Pourtant, tu savais que je ne te ferais pas de cadeau... Alors pourquoi tu m'en faisais ?

-C'est à toi de lui dire, souffla Heero en réponse.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait de cadeau... J'ai même essayé de buter, Duo, putain ! J'ai tout fait pour que tu souffres, et toi, tu m'as laissé faire ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, hein ?

Heero releva la tête et le regarda fixement.

Doucement, Yoki recula.

-Non, pas de ça avec moi, Heero... Je ne veux pas que tu me comprennes... Je ne veux pas de ta compassion...

-Je t'ai déjà compris.

Yoki donna un coup de pied rageur dans le corps du japonais et lui cracha au visage :

-Qu'est ce que tu peux comprendre, toi ? Tu as eu une enfance, des souvenirs à toi, tout ne s'embrouille pas dans ta tête ! Tu t'en es sorti, toi ! Pas eu besoin de justifier ton existence dans ce monde, t'as pas eu besoin de faire des faux-sourire ! On t'as accepté comme tu es et on t'as même aimé ! Moi, je n'ai eu droit qu'à des regards curieux, de dégoûts, de haine ou d'envie. J'ai du mentir pour m'en sortir !

-Je l'ai fait aussi, déclara calmement le japonais.

-Heero, tu n'as pas menti, tu ne t'en souvenais plus ! J t'avais si bien conditionné...

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

-J'ai lu des rapports... C'est moi qui est retrouvé tous les scientifiques, tu sais ? Les uns après les autres, je les ai retrouvés et enfermés. Tous. Et il y en a un qui m'a parlé... Heero, tu étais celui qui avait survécu à la dernière épreuve de J... Celui qui avait ramené les bons dossiers, celui qui n'avait pas cramé. Celui qui avait rempli sa mission.

-Je...

-Seulement, tu es resté prostré, des heures et des heures, sans réagir au moindre bruit, allongé au sol, me tenant par la main. Tu aurais du mourir après la deuxième explosion, tu ne l'as pas fait parce que... Hum, quels étaient ses termes exacts déjà ? Ah oui, sourit le jeune homme. « Un étrange halo bleu t'as entouré et t'as protégé. » Paraît que le mien était vert et celui de Kari jaune... rajouta le japonais d'une voix indifférente. Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'état de cendres aujourd'hui... J t'as séparé de moi, tu m'agrippais fort, il t'as ramené dans une chambre, dans un lit et tu n'as plus bougé. Ni pour te nourrir, ni pour répondre aux questions des « docteurs ».

-Je ne savais pas ça... Je n'ai jamais vu ces lumières...murmura Heero.

-Peut être qu'elle n'ont commencé à briller que quand tu as fermé les yeux... Qui sait ? Mais je n'ai pas fini... Je sais que tu nous avais oublié parce que J a du estimer que c'était trop pour toi. La mort de tes compagnons... Trop. Alors, il t'as hypnotisé, Heero. Tu étais dans une sorte de coma, tu ne pouvais pas t'en défendre même si tu l'avais appris... Et ils sont remontés, loin, très loin dans tes souvenirs, pour nous effacer. Pour que tu oublies cette dernière journée. Tu ne devais jamais t'en souvenir...

-Trop tard.

-Tu m'étonnes ! rit Yoki. Il a suffit que tu lises la disquette que je t'ai donné pour retrouver toute ta mémoire. Des bribes de souvenirs en bribes de souvenirs... Ca a du te faire un choc, je me trompe ? J'imagine bien la scène.

-Non, tu n'imagines pas, le coupa le japonais.

-Oui. C'est vrai. Je me demande encore comment une simple disquette a pu te faire souvenir de tout ça... mais après tout, ce n'était que de l'hypnose... Il suffit de contourner cette merde pour trouver ce qu'elle cache. Et tu t'es souvenu de tout ? Tout de suite ?

-Hai, répondit Heero d'un ton las, revenant dans sa fatigue à sa langue natale.

-Ton empathie et tout... Tu t'en es souvenu. Je suis impressionné. Donc, tu vois, tu n'as pas vraiment menti à tes coéquipiers en leur cachant que tu avais une sœur et un clone, tu ne t'en souvenais plus... sourit le jeune homme. Et ils t'ont accepté tel que tu étais Heero. Froid et renfermé. Avec un passé d'entraînements pas communs. Ils t'ont accepté, même quand tu leur as dit, plus tard que tu étais empathe. Ils t'ont même accepté quand tu leur a dit que tu étais télépathe, je parie ?

-Oui.

-Si j'avais dit à n'importe qui qu'en plus d'être un clone, j'étais empathe et que je « jouais » avec l'eau...

Il eut un petit rire avant de reprendre.

-Ca aurait été pire, conclut-il d'une voix froide. .

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?... Après l'accident, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? répéta Heero devant le regard interrogateur du japonais.

-Après l'accident, reprit Yoki d'un ton lointain... Après l'accident, répéta t-il d'un ton plus dur, J m'a cru mort. Tout comme toi, d'ailleurs...

-Je ne sentais plus ta présence.

-La lumière verte m'a protégé... Je n'étais pas mort, la preuve. J m'avait laissé dans une pièce, seul. Avec Kari. Il pensait qu'on était mort. J'ai vu le four, j'ai compris, et je me suis cassé.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Heero d'une voix tremblante.

-Qu'ils allaient nous faire brûler et effacer toute trace de notre existence, voilà. Alors, j'ai emmené avec moi Kari, et je me suis enfui, j'ai passé les barbelés, les caméras. J'ai appris à une bonne école, c'est sûr. J'aurais aimé voir la tête de J quand il a vu à quel point j'avais bien retenu ses leçons... Et je suis arrivé dans le monde... Kari sous le bras est vite devenue gênante. Je ne savais même pas si elle était morte... Elle le paraissait en tout cas. Je l'ai laissé dans un hôpital en pensant pouvoir revenir... Pour ensuite revenir te chercher avec Kari... Je supposais que tu étais vivant, tu n'étais pas dans la pièce avec nous. J'ai trop présumé de mes forces. Quelques rues plus loin, je m'évanouissais, tombant dans le coma. Choc post traumatique, parait-il.

-Et Kari s'est retrouvée en famille d'accueil...

-J'avais laissé son prénom et « faux-nom » près d'elle à l'hôpital. Je soupçonnais l'amnésie au cas où elle se réveillerait. Quant à toi, je suppose que tu as continué l'entraînement... Elle, elle allait au lycée.

Le silence se fit, le temps pour Heero de reprendre son souffle, de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains, tandis que le sang s'écoulait goutte à goutte de ses plaies sur le sol.

-Est ce que tu sais ce que j'ai enduré, moi ? reprit Yoki. Ne pas savoir pourquoi on est là, te ressembler, à toi, le modèle pour le clone. Toujours. Et quand je suis sorti du coma, ma naïveté m'a poussé à tout avouer. Qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Du laboratoire de scientifiques fous. Mais j'étais un humain, hein ? Non... Et je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Mais c'était trop tard. La nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de l'infirmerie. Manque de pot pour moi, elle était dirigée par un ancien caporal de Oz. Alors l'information a circulée. Pour eux, je n'étais qu'un clone. On pouvait faire de moi tout ce qu'on voulait... Me jeter en prison, me battre, me tuer s'ils en avaient envie, j'étais pas humain, personne ne regretterait « l'expérience » comme ils m'appelaient. Et là, j'ai trouvé la faille de mes ennemis, Heero. Pour un clone, j'étais plutôt bien foutu alors...

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! souffla le japonais.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Comment ne pas vomir ? Comment jouer la comédie ? J'avais qu'à imaginer ce four que me réservait J. Alors, j'ai couché avec ces soldats, pas par plaisir, crois-moi. Et tu l'as deviné, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu savais exactement comment réagir dans cette base...

Heero acquiesça de la tête. Il n'avait eu qu'à réfléchir un moment... Comment Yoki avait-il fait pour intégrer Oz ? Sans doute parce que J le poursuivait. Voilà pourquoi il était resté. Il avait parlé, ça n'arrangeait pas son cas... Alors, de quoi Yoki aurait-il pu user pour s'attirer les faveurs des soldats de Oz, pour obtenir qu'on ne l'enferme pas ? Son corps. Ca le répugnait, cette conclusion l'avait choqué mais c'était si logique... Qui accepterait un clone, hein ?

-J'ai du me faire la moitié des soldats de cette base pour mériter une certaine estime... continua Yoki, confirmant les pensées du japonais. Et le commandant Treize pour bénéficier de sa « protection ». Parce qu'à tout moment, un fanatique pouvait déterminer que je ne méritais pas de vivre, que je n'étais qu'une chose et m'écraser. Mais j'avais besoin de rester auprès d'eux, J avait lancé à mes trousses quelques hommes parmi ses élites qui voulaient par dessus tout me voir dans une cage de laboratoire. Et c'est là que Oz a eu une idée, la pire que j'ai jamais entendue venant de cette bande d'abrutis...

-Faire une armée entière de clone, compléta Heero, soudain las.

-Oui. On se demande d'où ça leur est venu, ça encore. Ils avaient remarqué que j'étais doué dans le maniement des armes, après l'entraînement qu'on a subi, qui ne l'aurait pas été, hein ? demanda le jeune homme amèrement. C'était ça ou crever, évidemment que je savais manier les armes !Et ils ont voulu monter leur projet. Retrouver les scientifiques et les obliger à me cloner encore et encore, de la même manière que J avait fait avec toi. Laisser l'enfant se développer, plus rapidement que la normale grâce à un système de régulation, et le libérer à l'âge de 11 ans, en ayant pris soin de lui insérer les cellules clonées de ton cerveau, pour la mémoire... Un garçon de onze ans qui sait se battre, c'est inestimable.

-Comme pour toi, souffla Heero en se remémorant les rapports de J qui expliquaient brièvement l'opération...

-Oui, à une différence près. Ils voulaient cette fois faire « hormoner » l'enfant jusqu'à dix-huit ans. Pour qu'il soit plus opérationnel, je suppose.

-Tu étais déjà instable...

-Exact. Normalement, j'aurais du mourir. Mes cellules n'auraient pas du avoir la capacité de se régénérer. J'aurais du mourir très vite en fait. Mais non. Mon système de survie était très développé. Devrais-je dire ton système de survie, Heero ? Après tout, tu étais le donneur, dans cette histoire, même si tu ne le savais pas...

-Mais ils voulaient quand même te cloner et risquer la mort des nouveaux clones. Je sais, ils en ont parlé devant moi.

-Oui. Seulement ils se sont vite rendu compte que je n'étais pas utilisable pour servir de « papa ». Encore une fois, tu revenais en course. Ma mission était de te ramener entre leurs mains pour qu'ils puissent te cloner. Evidemment, j'étais un excellent élément, je connaissais par cœur un pilote de gundam, ses manières d'agir, ses habitudes, son entraînement. J'étais indispensable. Mais j'ai pris tout mon temps pour te retrouver. Parce qu'une fois en ta possession, qui aurait eu besoin de moi ? Et puis je suis tombé par hasard sur son dossier... Kari. Elle était vivante. Elle avait survécu, comme moi. Et je savais qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien, mais je voulais tellement la revoir... Et puis... toi. Tu étais capable de le faire. Lui faire revenir la mémoire. Tu avais sa clé et tu étais bien plus doué que moi pour les manipulations psychiques. Je ne voulais pas risquer de tout casser en elle. Et là, coup du destin, tu l'as rencontré. La chance me souriait. Tu as vite découvert ton passé, et tu lui as rendu la mémoire.

-Je ne pensais pas servir tes intérêts en faisant ça...

-Je dois dire que je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je voulais... Est ce que ce n'était pas mieux pour elle de rester sans ce passé si douloureux ? je veux dire, un entraînement de soldats, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier.

-Le doute est pire que tout.

-En es-tu sûr ? J'aurais préféré rester dans le doute, Heero. Je sais, j'ai vu dans ton ami... Trowa... Lui n'aime pas ce doute et ça le ronge... Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a, sourit Yoki. Et tu ne peux pas lui rendre la mémoire à lui, hein? Tu n'as pas sa clé... Mais je pense qu'il a tort.

-Non.

-Si tu veux. De toute façon, à ce moment, tu m'as rendu service.

-Ca ne t'as pas servi à grand chose. Kari n'approuvait pas tes actions, et elle ne voulait pas te suivre.

-C'est vrai... J'ai tenté de l'enlever mais ça n'a pas marché... mais qu'importe, sourit Yoki. Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, elle se rappelait de moi, juste un peu, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'oublie...

-Et elle a découvert la vérité...

-Ca j'aurais préféré que tu te taises...

-J'étais pas au courant !

-Ben la prochaine fois, tu devineras ! répliqua Yoki, mi-furieux, mi-amusé.

-Mais bien sûr... Comme si j'allais me douter que tu avais couché avec ma sœur dans l'infirmerie...

-En tout cas... Ca a changé la donne... murmura Yoki. Comme je t'ai haï pour ça, murmura le brun avant de baisser les yeux. Mais je voulais la revoir, la regarder, une fois rien qu'une. C'est la seule chose dont je suis sûr aujourd'hui... Je l'aime. J'en suis certain, c'est une de seules choses qui me distinguent de toi, même. Oui, j'en suis sûr, pour une fois que je n'ai pas les mêmes réactions que toi...

-Yoki...

-Les mêmes réactions, quoique je pense, quoique je dise, c'était toujours la même chose, s'énerva le japonais. Sauf... sauf pour elle... Mais pourtant, je continuais à réagir comme ton parfait clone, j'avais les mêmes réactions, toujours... Et pourquoi ? Hein ? Qu'est ce qui faisait que j'avais exactement les mêmes envies que toi, les mêmes habitudes, les techniques de travail, les mêmes réflexes ? Non, pas l'entraînement de J... Bien avant... Tout ça à cause de ces scientifiques... Ces putains de scientifiques qui avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de cloner tes cellules de cerveau... Avoir dans la tête les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre est très désagréable, tu sais ? demanda Yoki sur le ton de la conversation.

Heero hocha la tête doucement. Il s'en doutait assez, oui.

-Avoir tes souvenirs est peut être pire, Heero. Voir Odin te sourire quand tu adoptais la parfaite imitation de son fils pour passer les barrages, voir tes premiers casses, tes premières égratignures... Et toujours, essayer de remonter à mes premiers propres souvenirs... Mes premiers souvenirs c'est... en fait, je ne sais pas, tout est faussé. Ca devrait être la tête des scientifiques à travers la vitre, c'est le flingue d'Odin plaqué sur ma tempe. Et savoir que tout est faux... Savoir que mon monde est un mensonge... Alors c'est pour ça qu'on disait que je te ressemblais tant, Heero. Parce que j'avais les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes apprentissages de l'enfance. Forcément, on pensait pratiquement toujours aux mêmes choses. Les mêmes références... On dit que tout se joue dans les six premières années. Biologiquement, je n'en ai que 4. J'ai 4 ans. Qui me croirait ? J'ai le même niveau que toi, la même force, les mêmes défauts... Une machine à tuer. Et tu sais le pire ? Si ça se trouve c'est complètement faux, ce que je me dis là. Si ça se trouve, je suis bien mort... Et ces cons ont recréé un autre clone, avec les cellules de mémoire de Yoki... Le vrai... Tout se mélange, tout est faux ou tout est vrai, comment savoir ?

-Je ne pense pas, non. Tu es Yoki, souffla faiblement Heero avant de fermer les yeux, à la limite de perdre connaissance.

Yoki poussa un soupir de rage et s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau Heero, son poing droit dans sa tempe, lorsque Kari tomba de la poutre où elle était allongée. Un faux mouvement et...

Tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, tout ce que Yoki avait dit ne pouvait pas être vrai... C'était impossible voyons... C'était... Trop cruel...

Alors qu'elle tombait dans le vide, Duo ne put la rattraper, les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Un ancien réflexe lui fit faire un salto arrière pour freiner et amortir la chute. Alors que ses pieds se posaient sur le sol, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre, ayant pris trop d'élan mais Yoki la maintint fermement, l'empêchant de tomber à la renverse.

Deux secondes plus tard, il lui fauchait les jambes d'un coup de pied puissant et elle tombait en avant, rencontrant violemment le sol.

A SUIVRE...

(1) Fait véridique pour le ciseau... Ah, c'était trop drôle... Une coupure de courant en classe, franchement, ça valait le coût... du ciseau...

Note des auteurs :

Alors ?

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Ca fait mal, hein ? Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi Yoki est comme ça ? Pourquoi il « s'amuse » avec les soldats ?

Maintenant, le titre est clairement expliqué, non ? Sang et révélations... Sang pour les liens du sang et révélations parce que... Qui s'en serait douté, hum ? Enfin... On vient juste de confirmer notre statut d'auteurs sadiques à travers ce chapitre, non ?

Hum, pourtant, quelques points ne sont pas encore éclaircis... Et la fin n'est pas à venir...

Pas encore en tout cas...

Nan pêche, c'est le plus long chapitre de la fic !! 33 pages, un record !! Mais il fallait bien ça vu l'attente !!

Ca mérite une review vous croyez ? chibi eyes


	14. La mort d'un amour

**Titre :** La mort d'un amour

**Auteurs :** Yuna Chan et Clôtho

**Source :** Gundam Wing, à la base... lol Ca vire un peu plus gore parfois... lol

**Genre :** Angst, tortures de tout le monde, yaoi, hétéro, violent... bref, un chapitre assez sombre, je crains...

**Couples :** 3x4 existant, 5x Sally existant, Kari x Yoki existant mais space quand même... Et puis un 1x2 à venir mais pas pour tout de suite désolées ! lol

**Disclaimers :** Je vous annonce officiellement que les G-boys ne nous appartiennent pas, (soulagés, hein ? ) mais par contre le scénar, si, ainsi que Kari et Yoki. Voilà. C'est dit.

Je vous annonce également qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la fic

Et ouais un an qu'on se creuse les méninges pour que cette fic avance, pour que cette fic vous plaise à vous lecteurs très gentils qui nous ont lu jusqu' ici

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Yami-rose 1 : salut! Mdr !! Bon, c'est clair, tu n'aimes pas Yoki... Comment dire... Il a des circonstances atténuantes, tu ne trouves pas? lol Bon, ok il exagère quand même... Deuxième chose... Un conseil arrête de t'inquiéter pour Heero, t'as pas fini !! mouahahaha... Non, sérieusement, il est solide le Hee-chou. Il résiste à tout. Tu as très bien compris pour la clé... L'explication n'est pas encore là, mais tout sera dit en temps et en heure. Alors voilà la suite de la fic... Comment Heero s'en « sort » et tout. Lol Tu as l'air très impatiente de lire cette suite alors on s'excuse encore une fois du retard. Et on te laisse lire cette suite en te remerciant pour tes compliments. C'est vrai qu'on est cruelles, c'est vrai... Mais puisque tu aimes le genre, tu vas adorer ce chapitre ! lol Kisu.

Rushie : Salut ! Voilà enfin la suite, et oui, on s'excuse platement... Surtout que tu sembles apprécier quand la suite arrive alors bon... C'est vrai qu'on arrête juste au mauvais moment mais bon, on est sadique ou on l'est pas... On assume tu me diras... Sauf moi peut être, je me cache derrière Yuna... (comment ça j'ai écrit le dernier chap toute seule ? Yuna m'a influencé !!) lol Bisous

Shaman Girly : Ah. Tu as vu nos supers révélations? je suis bien contente qu'elles aient répondu à tes questions... Hum, pour les réponses sur la clé, je regrette, va falloir attendre... C'est vrai que le couple 1x2 arrive doucement... héhé... Si c'est sadique de couper à ce moment ? Oh, j'ai vu pire. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, sur la fic !! Sinon, et bien, voilà la suite, alors profite. Bisous bisous

Ruines : Pour la coupure de courant, je plaide coupable ! lol On a essayé en cours, ça a fait pété le disjoncteur, le prof a rien calculé... J'assure, c'est génial. Nous, c'était en espagnol qu'on a fait ça... lol Bon, on est contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre de 33 pages, oui, c'est long, on confirme... lol Pour l'éloge de Réléna, fan ne serait pas le mot... lol disons, que c'est pas drôle de la faire passer pour une cruche tout le temps, qu'elle a sa personnalité et que même elle est super des fois ! Maintenant, je préfère perso Heero mais bon... lol Et s'il est casé avec un certain natté... lol Mais bon, tout ça pour dire arrêter de prendre Réléna pour une conne tout le temps quoi ! En ce qui concerne les révélations, tu pensais que c'était Heero le clone ? lol ben raté alors... lol Tu comprendras le coup des pouvoirs... c'est pas forcément génétique... Merci pou ta review et pour ta bonne humeur. Et aussi pour tes encouragements ! Kisu !

Squallinou : Ok, ce chapitre je l'avais assurée toute seule... mais quand même !!! Pourquoi c'est moi qui prend tout ? snif !! En plus, tu réagis comme ça mais tu me fais peur aussi !! lol Et puis, je suis pas sadique, je suis un peu sadique... Nuance. Et je ne suis pas trop cruelle, non. Juste un peu. Sinon, c'est pas drôle... Ok, je m'enfonce.. lol Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer... Euh.. Tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre pour lire... ben vi, sinon, tu vas encore avoir des envies de meurtres si tu lis celui là... lol Surtout celui-là... Bon, vais me cacher très loin moi.. mais avant je te laisse un piti Kisu !!

Yami-aku : Merci pour le chapeau. Pour ce chapitre, pour la fic pour tout. Lol contente que les révélations en soient vraiment... lol Donc, oui, Yoki est un clone, Kari et Heero frère et sœur et... c'est vrai que la passage où Heero veut vivre pour Duo est chouette. Lol Merciiiiiii. Je ne sais pas si le chapitre fait un grand tournant dans l'histoire mais en tout cas ben... Il est là quoi... lol je l'ai écrit ! lol Et voilà le nouveau chapitre que tu peux lire !! là, on l'a écrit ensemble . Voilàà Kisu !! et encore merciiiiiii Et je sais, la fin n'est pas une fin... Mais ya eu pire c'est ce qu'il faut se dire ! lol merci pour tes encouragements.

Kimiko06 : merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments !!!!! Mdr !! t'avais pas prévue l'update cette fois-ci ! lol (merci pour les news !!) Même si c'est dommage que tu ne puisses plus publier... Moi j'attendais la suiteuhhh... Enfin, bref... ) merci encore pour ta review et tes compliments !! Kisu miss !!

Bakasama-Maxwell : Oulala gomen pour t'avoir fait attendre !!Bon.. t'es sensée le plaindre quand même Yoki !! Ok, il fait des trucs pas gentils, mais je vous jure, le but était que vous le plaigniez !! lol ok, ça marche pas... lol C'est clair que vivement que tout s'arrange mais ah ! les aléas des scénarios.. ahem... Pour l'araignée, c'est vrai que c'était pas très très gentil.. héhé... Enfin, ne t'excuse pas si t'as pas laissé de reviews pour les chapitres suivants, l'essentiel est qu'on sache que tu lis toujours cette vieille fic! Lol Alors te dernière review nous a éclairé dessus. Tu l'avais pas abandonné. Lol Allez, bonne lecture Kisu !

Note des auteuses : Voilà le chapitre 14... Il est publié le jour anniversaire de la fic... Bon, il a rien de particulier en soit... Juste le digne (on espère) prolongement de cette fic... lol Courage à tous pour le lire. Et bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et merci pour toutes les reviews !!!!! C'était trop gentil !!!!!! Bisous bisous.

Chapitre 14 :

Trowa regarda Quatre un moment, pensif. Ca faisait déjà un moment que les autres pilotes étaient partis en direction du bâtiment.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son biper mais il n'avait reçu aucun appel. Pas de demande d'aide, tout allait bien.

Du moins, c'était le principe.

Quatre donna un coup de pieds dans les herbes qui l'entouraient. Il n'aimait pas ne rien faire, se sentir impuissant. De toute façon qui aimerait ? Mais Kari ne leur avait pas laissé le choix.

La haute stature des gundams cachait la lune que le jeune arabe devinait déjà haute dans le ciel. Il était tard, ou plutôt, il était tôt. Le froid de l'hiver engourdissait ses muscles, et il donna un nouveau coup de pieds pour bouger.

Trowa était adossé contre un arbre et le fixait.

Quatre lui fit un sourire et s'approcha de lui.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda t-il en regardant le simple T-shirt que le français portait.

Lui, il avait un pull et il avait vraiment froid.

Trowa secoua la tête et fit un pas en avant.

-Repérons les lieux. Kari a raison, Yoki pourrait avoir des alliés sur place. Ca te réchauffera un peu, termina le jeune homme dans un geste avenant.

Quatre hocha la tête en silence. Il commença à avancer dans les hautes herbes qui entouraient le lieu où ils s'étaient posés, et s'enfonça dans le bois qui faisait face à la clairière.

Trowa lui emboîta le pas peu après, avant de le rejoindre, restant à ses côtés. Il avait sorti son arme, au cas où.

Ils décriraient un large cercle autour de la clairière, se servant du bois comme camouflage pour repérer les éventuelles positions de l'ennemi.

Le froid et la nuit entouraient les garçons qui avançaient lentement, gênés par la faune abondante, les sens aux aguets.

Quatre sortit à son tour son arme lorsqu'il entendit au loin un oiseau pousser un cri strident. Le froid, l'obscurité et le vent dans les fougères le rendaient nerveux. Trowa posa une main apaisante sur son bras, pour le calmer.

La tension du jeune homme s'apaisa pour un moment mais repris bien vite aux multiples bruits qui parcouraient le bois. Sur un champ de bataille, les ennemis sont là, face à vous et on sait à quoi s'attendre. Mais quand on ne voit pas l'ennemi... Quand le moindre bruit peut être suspect...

Un bruit plus brusque se fit entendre à quelques mètres et Quatre arma son pistolet. Trowa ne fit rien pour le calmer cette fois-ci. Les deux jeunes gens, sans un mot de concertation, avancèrent de concert vers le bruit. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils ne virent rien. Trowa se baissa et tâta le sol de ses doigts.

-Un lapin, conclut-il à voix basse en montrant les faibles traces révélées.

Quatre hocha la tête et reprit le chemin qu'ils prenaient jusque là, pour ne pas s'éloigner du cercle qu'ils avaient tracés mentalement. Trowa resta quelques secondes de plus derrière lui, accroupi, regardant les traces laissées attentivement.

Il eut un froncement de sourcil en se relevant. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un cri strident lui fit relever la tête brutalement.

Quatre.

Le français se redressa à une vitesse remarquable et courut jusqu'à la petite silhouette qui était plus loin sur le chemin, assise sur le sol, gémissant doucement.

Trowa s'agenouilla près de lui et dégagea lentement les bras de l'arabe qui entouraient sa jambe. Ce qu'il vit le fit grimacer. Un couteau long de dix centimètre s'enfonçait dans le haut de la cuisse du jeune homme.

Un piège, conclut Trowa en regardant la trajectoire du couteau. Probablement accroché grâce à un fil, en suspension. Quatre avait dû écarter une branche qui avait déclenché le mécanisme. La branche ayant tiré sur le fil qui se serait tendu, donnant plus de force au lancer.

Quatre gémissait tout bas, serrant les poings contre la terre meuble.

Trowa immobilisa la jambe du jeune homme qui tremblait de douleur.

-Quatre, doucement, calme-toi, ça va aller, murmura le français. Je vais t'enlever le couteau, prévint-il. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, souffla Quatre.

-Respire à fond, ça va aller. Ca risque de faire mal. Prends une grande inspiration...

Quatre gonfla ses poumons, essayant d'ignorer les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues, la douleur.

Au moment où il allait expirer l'air de ses poumons, Trowa tira d'un coup sec le manche vers lui, l'ôtant de la cuisse du jeune homme.

Un deuxième cri retentit dans le bois, porté avec toute la force de l'air que Quatre expirait.

Trowa regarda un moment la lame suintante de sang.

Un C.R.K.T. Polkowski / Kasper.

Une lame à double tranchant, crantée sur un côté. De quoi arracher la peau lors de l'extraction.

Rouvrir la plaie en l'enlevant, voilà le but.

Le français reporta son attention sur la cuisse du jeune arabe. Il déchira le pantalon à son niveau et examina la plaie.

Trowa prit une grande inspiration devant la blessure.

Pas jolie.

Il endigua le sang du mieux qu'il put avec un mouchoir tout en rassurant Quatre.

-Ta veine n'a pas été touchée, tu vas t'en sortir. Quatre, c'est bon, ça va aller maintenant, d'accord ? On va sortir de là le plus vite possible.

La respiration saccadée, le jeune arabe leva les yeux vers le garçon qui lui serrait la main, tentant de la calmer.

-On fait demi-tour ? demanda le jeune arabe d'une voix tendue.

-On est à mi-chemin, réfléchit Trowa. Autant continuer jusqu'au bout. Attends, déclara t-il brusquement alors que le jeune homme tentait de se redresser.

..................

Yoki regarda la jeune fille se relever, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Elle le regardait, abasourdie et choquée, le souffle court. Le japonais sentit ses mains trembler tandis qu'il regardait la jeune fille.

Elle a tout entendu, pensait-il... Elle sait tout, tout sur moi, sur ce que je suis... Ce que je ne suis pas...

Cette constatation dans son esprit créa une rupture. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il avait déjà tout perdu. Personne d'autre ne devait savoir...

Et elle...

Surtout pas elle.

Elle plus que tout au monde...

Yoki s'écarta lentement de la japonaise et la regarda se relever péniblement, du sang sur les lèvres.

Sa chute, pensa t-il aussitôt.

Kari essuya le liquide carmin à sa bouche du revers de la main et le regarda encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Dis moi que c'est faux, murmura t-elle doucement.

Yoki serra les dents. Elle le rejetait, elle ne voulait pas d'un clone, d'une copie.

Les larmes aux yeux Kari fit un pas vers le jeune homme qui la regardait, les sens aux abois, prêt à bondir.

-Yoki... commença t-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

Le garçon la rejeta d'un mouvement brusque, faisant claquer sa main contre la sienne en la repoussant.

-Bien sûr que si c'est vrai, hurla t-il, la coupant.

Il lui envoya un coup de poing magistral, la faisant valser plus loin.

-Yoki, parle-moi, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça...

-Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille, siffla t-il.

Il se concentra, la rage au fond des yeux, la colère derrière ses prunelles noires.

Kari recula devant la haine qu'elle sentait.

La haine à l'état pur.

La haine.

L'hostilité.

Et puis tout déborda. C'était sa haine ou celle de Yoki ? Aucune idée.

Aucune envie de discerner le tout.

Elle même était très en colère après tout.

Alors jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin, on lui aurait menti ?

Heero lui avait menti, Yoki lui avait menti, J lui avait menti... Tout le monde...

Dans un élan de rage elle envoya une forte poussée vers Yoki. Mais les barrières de celui-ci étaient déjà remontées depuis longtemps, il était prêt au combat, son esprit restait fermé.

Ils tournèrent un moment autour de l'autre et tout s'enclencha. Yoki balança son poing dans la mâchoire de la jeune fille qui répondit par un coup de pied puissant sur les hanches, déstabilisant l'équilibre de son adversaire et elle en profita pour lui asséner un coup de coude rigoureux dans le dos, frappant de toutes ses forces.

Yoki encaissa les coups sans broncher et se laissa tomber au sol lorsque le choc dans son dos se fit sentir. Se réceptionnant sur ses mains, il avait assez d'élan pour faire tourner ses jambes et faucher celles de la japonaise.

Kari lui tomba dessus, et il la fit rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin, la rage dans ses yeux.

Lui faire mal, lui faire aussi mal qu'il avait mal, la tuer, la blesser, la faire souffrir, l'atteindre, ne plus voir ses yeux bleus qui l'accusaient.

Yoki la roua de coups, plus forts, plus vite, dans un élan de destruction intense. Tout détruire, tout casser, toute cette vie qui l'entourait, tout ça.

Kari se releva, roulant sur elle-même, fixant son adversaire, ne le quittant pas des yeux, appréhendant sa prochaine attaque. Yoki était assurément doué au combat au corps à corps.

La jeune fille arracha le pendentif qu'elle avait à son cou d'un geste vif et le regarda tomber à ses pieds. Remontant le regard vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, elle sourit doucement d'un air calculateur.

Yoki fronça les sourcils en voyant la lueur ambre briller au contact de la lumière et alors que la jeune fille relevait lentement ses yeux vers elle, il tendit sa main devant lui.

A son doigt brillait l'anneau bleu, et il observa un moment la couleur changeante, concentrant son esprit dessus.

Clignant des yeux, il rabaissa ses yeux et sourit en retour à Kari.

Le vrai combat pouvait commencer.

Les visages concentrés vers l'autre, les yeux tournés vers un même but, la température de la pièce changea brusquement. La chaleur devint étouffante, et des flammes vinrent rapidement crépiter aux coins de la pièce.

Le feu se détachait sur les murs, créant une atmosphère orangée, presque irréelle.

Mais le contact n'étais pas assez proche et ils en revinrent vite aux mains. Les mains incandescentes, le feu brûlant leur corps, les adolescents s'entretuaient, se griffant, cherchant le sang, cherchant la faille, toujours plus profonde, toujours plus grande, toujours faire plus mal.

C'était clairement un incendie qui commençait à émerger du petit hangar mais aucun des deux combattants ne semblait vouloir l'arrêter, ne semblait vouloir l'éviter. C'était un combat à mort, un combat pas pour survivre, un combat pour combattre, pour battre, pour détruire.

Alors peut importe si on y laisse sa peau, peu importe si on n'en ressort pas indemne, il faut détruire, tuer, exterminer. Et c'est cet élan de folie qui les traversait, les empêchant de constater les dégâts.

Kari avait provoqué en quelques minutes un véritable brasier.

Les poutres au dessus d'elle brûlaient, la fumée s'élevait sinistre.

Duo sauta à terre lorsque les flammes commencèrent à lécher ses vêtements. Il atterrit près des deux combattants, qui s'écartèrent un moment, en le voyant.

Yoki avait clairement le dessus sur Kari, il se tenait droit, le souffle court mais paraissant en meilleur forme que la japonaise qui respirait à petites inspirations, très vite, le sang coulant de son front, à moitié repliée sur elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Duo, il comprit aussitôt que s'il n'agissait pas, elle serait morte dans peu de temps.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut avancer, tenter de l'aider, juste faire un pas, un cercle de feu l'en empêcha.

La japonaise secoua la tête. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et elle fixait Duo d'un air menaçant.

-Ne t'en mêle pas, j'en fais mon affaire, souffla t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Mais... protesta ce dernier.

-Tu ne t'approches pas, Duo. C'est personnel, trancha la jeune fille d'un ton sans réplique.

Mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas elle fit apparaître un nouveau cercle de flammes devant elle, empêchant définitivement le jeune homme de la rejoindre.

Un coup d'œil à Heero la fit jurer mentalement. Le feu s'était répandu plus vite qu'elle ne pensait et l'atteignait presque.

-Allons, tu ne vas pas le laisser brûler, ici ! protesta Kari en désignant Heero. Sors le de là, onegai, finit-elle, la voix grave.

.............................................

Wufei et Sally marchaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Ils étaient sombres et les deux jeunes gens avançaient prudemment, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit.

Kari leur avait dit de partir dans cette direction depuis maintenant quelques minutes. A tout moment, ils pouvaient rencontrer les éventuels complices de Yoki et c'est pourquoi les deux chinois se faisaient les plus silencieux possible.

L'aile droite semblait déserte. Sans doute, que Duo et Kari, en empruntant l'aile gauche avait retrouvé Heero. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à les biper, sans doute. Wufei vérifia qu'il captait bien le réseau dans ces locaux froids et humides. Tout était ok.

-Sally ? demanda le chinois, d'une voix basse, en sentant la jeune femme crispée à côté de lui.

-Oui ?

-Est ce que tout va bien ? demanda t-il encore, voyant les yeux un peu trop dilatés de la chinoise.

-Oui, ça peut aller, murmura la jeune médecin.

Wufei laissa passer un silence. Dans sa tête, il réfléchissait à toute allure.

Elle était perturbée. Elle tremblait presque ! Elle n'aurait jamais du venir... Si jamais Yoki avait des renforts... Alors ils devraient se battre. Etait-elle vraiment en état de se battre ? Elle respirait la peur... Le jeune homme prit une inspiration et décida de calmer Sally.

La laisser seule face à sa peur ne ferait qu'empirer la chose.

-Tu trembles. Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? insista t-il.

-J'ai...J'ai peur, avoua la jeune femme.

-Je t'avais dis que tu ne devais pas venir avec nous, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, la réprimanda le chinois.

-Shazi ! s'énerva la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas pour ça, je n'ai pas peur de me battre, je n'ai pas peur de tomber sur plus fort que moi de mourir ! Je me bats pour une juste cause, je n'ai pas peur ! J'ai peur de découvrir l'état de Heero, j'ai peur de voir dans l'état dans lequel il rentrera... Duo avait tellement mal tout à l'heure, il avait l'air si désespéré, et si comme Kari l'a dit, Duo peut lire les émotions de Heero, je n'ose même pas imaginer son état. Et j'ai peur que mes compétences de médecin ne puissent l'aider cette fois.

Wufei lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sally. Tout se passera bien. On fera tout pour ça. mais ça ne sert à rien de t'angoisser maintenant. Ca ne résout rien, et tu prends des risques inutilement en détournant ton objectif de te tête. Tu te laisses distraire, mais ça pourrait être fatal.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire avant de hocher la tête. Il avait raison. Dans l'immédiat, ça ne servait à rien. Respirant un grand coup, la jeune femme avança d'un pas plus rapide. Elle ne vit pas le léger fil qu'elle cassa en passant.

Un bruit métallique retentit dans le couloir, au dessus d'eux. Sally se retourna vers Wufei qui s'était arrêté, tous ses sens en alerte. Le jeune homme vit avec horreur derrière la chinoise, une petite trappe dissimulée dans le mur. Celle-ci cachait une sorte de massue sans manche, et était accompagnées de tas de petite boules d'acier avec des pics acérés qui étaient capables de transpercer les chairs.

La massue était sur le point de partir, traversant la pièce à la hauteur de leur tête. Les petites boules d'acier suivraient certainement le chemin, séparément, une fois la massue dans les airs. Le chinois, en voyant la massue s'ébranler, réagit au quart de tour :

-Sally, Xiao sin ! hurla Wufei en se jetant sur Sally, la propulsant au sol. (Sally, attention !)

Il sentit le sifflement de la boule métallique juste au dessus d'eux. Il lui prit la main et l'obligea à se lever rapidement.

-Cours, murmura-t-il. Vite.

Ils traversèrent le couloir à la quatrième vitesse en évitant les boules à pics, effectuant roulades sur roulades, sauts en l'air, et slaloms pour ne pas se faire planter.

Sally poussa soudainement un cri de douleur et tomba à terre, sa main tenant sa cheville.

Wufei se précipita sur la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux, supportant la douleur. Il écarta lentement la main et vit une des petites boules d'aciers plantée dans le réseau nerveux, au creux de la cheville.

Le sang coulait abondamment de la plaie, glissant sur ses doigts.

-Par Nataku ! souffla le chinois en s'essuyant la main sur sa tunique immaculée. Il ne fallait pas que ses mains dérapent dans ce qu'il allait faire.

-Ca va faire mal, Sally, la prévint-il avant de saisir la petite sphère d'acier entre ses doigts.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais mordit son poing, empêchant tout cri de jaillir de ses lèvres.

Wufei retira délicatement la petite boule, faisant attention à entrer le moins possible en contact avec les chairs déchirées de la jeune femme. Aucun vaisseau sanguin n'avait été touché, et même si ses chairs avaient été largement endommagées, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait eu de la chance.

Sally sursauta quand la dernière pique acérée sortit de sa peau mais ne cria pas. Le jeune homme l'en remercia mentalement, sachant que le moindre bruit pouvait amener Yoki ou ses complices par ici.

Déchirant un morceau de son débardeur bleu, il banda la cheville de la jeune femme pour arrêter le saignement important de la plaie. Serrant au maximum et arrachant une grimace à la chinoise, il l'aida à se relever et à tenir debout.

-Ca ira ? Tu pourras marcher? demanda t-il doucement.

-Je ne pourrai pas courir mais ça devrait aller si on ralentit l'allure, murmura la chinoise en testant ses dires, appuyant légèrement sur sa cheville pour marcher. C'est bon, ça ira.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, traversant couloirs sur couloirs, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte que Wufei ouvrit. La porte était ouverte... Bizarre...

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et regardèrent autour d'eux, prudemment. Kari leur avait dit de ne surtout pas passer de portes, quelle que soit la raison... Mais ils devaient bien passer, non ?

La pièce était très grande mais le silence était oppressant. Aucun bruit... Cette absence de vie inquiéta les deux chinois.

-Cela ne me plait pas du tout, murmura Wufei en avançant.

-A moi non plus, souffla Sally en fronçant les sourcils.

Un bruit retentit soudainement. Un bruit de canalisation. De l'eau. De l'eau arrivait. Levant la tête vers le bruit, ils virent avec horreur les bouches d'aération s'ouvrir, laissant le lire passage à l'eau.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte, mais elle s'était fermée à clé. Un mécanisme de verrouillage s'était actionné dès le moment où ils étaient entrés...

-Pru bo ! jura Wufei en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans la porte. (merde !)

Ils retournèrent au milieu de la pièce. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir de là et vite car l'eau montait dangereusement, atteignant déjà leurs genoux en moins de quelques secondes. Une dizaine de bouches d'aération déversaient une quantité d'eau glaciale autour d'eux

Ils avancèrent plus lentement, luttant contre cette eau pour progresser lorsque Wufei se sentit soulevé en l'air. Un câble électrique l'avait accroché par la cheville et le soulevait en l'air, l'électrocutant, car il était ouvert et venait d'entrer en contact avec l'eau.

-Wufei ! s'exclama Sally, horrifiée devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle.

..........................................................

Heero était allongé sur le dos, et respirait difficilement, les lèvres éclatées, le souffle brisé. Le sang coulait de sa clavicule tâchant ses vêtements. Son bras reposait sur le sol, touchant ou non la peau à vif, il ne sentait plus rien de toute façon. Des flammes crépitaient à ses côtés sans qu'il ne songe à s'en écarter.

Tout son corps était endormi, sous la douleur trop grande qui lui avait été infligée.

Duo se précipita sur lui, tentant de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il l'éloigna rapidement du feu, le mettant hors de danger.

Alors qu'il tentait d'endiguer le sang qui coulait, Duo vit la tête d'Heero partir en arrière, les yeux révulsés.

-Merde, il va pas nous faire une crise d'épilepsie maintenant, souffla Duo, en s'affolant.

Mais Heero gardait les yeux révulsés, la tête sursautant à des moments, les bras bougeant nerveusement.

Duo tenta de le calmer, le plaquant au sol, lui murmurant sans fin de se calmer, que tout allait bien, comme à un enfant.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris de cours de secourisme ?

Il releva la tête vers Heero et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Heero ne faisait pas une crise. Non.

Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Des larmes de douleur, de souffrance que Duo avait du mal à interpréter.

Il ne pleurait pas pour ses blessures, il aurait pleuré bien avant mais alors...

Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Heero avait les yeux révulsés, et semblait regarder ailleurs. En proie à une douleur indicible, il pleurait.

Et Heero était empathe.

Relevant la tête, il vit le combat sans merci que se livraient Yoki et Kari.

Yoki et Kari qui s'aimaient.

Ils s'aimaient.

Alors pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Pourquoi chercher la mort de l'autre à tout prix ?

Chacun avait de bonnes raisons, chacun ses raisons, et pourtant ils s'aimaient.

Toute l'horreur de la situation lui sautait aux yeux. Les deux amants s'affrontaient, dans un face à face cruel, mortel et pourtant, ils étaient engagés et aucun d'eux ne voulait revenir en arrière.

Ils ne pouvaient plus.

Heero poussa un cri, et se recroquevilla doucement sur lui-même, laissant le sang couler librement de ses blessures. Ce n'étaient pas elles qui faisaient mal. C'était l'explosion de sentiments que habitaient Yoki et Kari...

Pourquoi est ce que tout autour de lui devait être détruit ? Pourquoi devaient–ils s'entretuer ? Alors qu'ils avaient si proches... Alors qu'ils avaient surmontés tant d'épreuves ensemble... Pourquoi est ce que ça finissait comme ça ? Pourquoi ? A quoi ça servait ? A quoi ça servait d'avoir survécu à tout ça ? Après tous ces combats, après avoir tout perdu, les avoir perdu, et recommencer encore...

A quoi ça avait servi d'avoir voulu repousser les frontières de la souffrance, endurer tout le mal, ne plus ressentir la douleur, à quoi ça servait, ça aujourd'hui ? A quoi ça servait d'avoir retenu chaque cri, chaque hurlement de douleur, à quoi ça servait tout ce sang qu'ils avaient sur les mains, ? A quoi ça servait tout ce sang, tous ses remords qu'ils traînaient ?

J avait gagné, alors. Ils étaient devenus de simples machines à tuer.

Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas de réponse valable, pas de raison à tout cela.

Parce que c'était comme inévitable maintenant ? Parce qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Non... Non, pas ça, pas ça... Pas son frère, pas sa sœur... Pas eux... Sa seule famille était en train de se massacrer sous ses yeux. Est ce qu'il y avait une raison assez forte pour ça ? Est ce qu'il y avait une seule justification à ça ?

Et il ne supportait pas de les voir se tuer. Lui qui savait si bien les sentiments qui les animait... Il avait suivi l'amour de Yoki pour sa sœur, il avait écouté, compris tout ce qu'il voulait dire...

Et lorsque Kari avait compris...

La sérénité sur ses traits, l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé... comment avaient-il pu oublier ces moments passés ensemble ? Comment pouvaient ils faire comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé ?

Et il ne faisaient pas comme si tout était faux.

Non.

Et c'était ça le pire.

Ils savaient que tout était vrai, ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient et ils se battaient, pour en finir avec tout ça. Ils choisissaient la voie de la facilité, la voie de la haine, de la mort et du repos.

Et ils en souffraient tellement...

Les aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans le crâne... Incontrôlables, impossibles à arrêter...

La douleur était insupportable... Comment faisaient –ils ? Ils sentaient toute la réticence de Yoki, toute la peine, les pleurs de Kari sous leur haine...

Et il repensait aux moments passés à s'entraîner, aux sourires perdus, aux aveux et aux rires d'enfants qu'ils avaient partagés.

Heero tenta un moment de reprendre le contrôle, il l'avait fait tellement de fois, il avait ignoré tellement de fois cette partie de lui...

Mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que cette douleur, le mal qu'ils se faisaient. La douleur qu'il éprouvait en voyant les deux premières personnes à qui il avait accordé toute sa confiance se déchirer alors qu'ils s'aimaient.

Ils ne savaient pas aimer sans blesser dans la famille...

Le japonais avait tellement mal, son empathie se manifestait de manière si violente qu'il ne sentit même pas que Duo le sortait des flammes, loin de Kari, loin de Yoki, loin de ce spectacle affligeant. La douleur était toujours aussi vive, aussi forte.

Pas eux, non pas eux, il fallait les empêcher de se tuer... Il ne voulait pas revivre encore une fois la mort de l'un deux... Des deux... Il ne voulait pas revoir Kari en sachant qu'elle avait tué Yoki... Il ne voulait pas revoir Yoki en sachant qu'il avait tué Kari... Non, non, il fallait arrêter ça tout de suite, c'était impossible, s'il vous plait... Il ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois... Pas encore... La perte de tous ses repères...

Délirant à moitié, Heero eut un soubresaut, ses yeux partirent dans le vide tandis qu'il s'agitait, inconscient de son corps, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose.

Ils détruisaient tout.

Ils détruisaient tout.

-Je reviens tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Trowa avant de s'éloigner un peu du chemin où le jeune arabe l'attendait.

Il revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, un mélange de feuilles et d'herbes dans la main, mâchant avec application.

Le français recracha une feuille et la plaça sur la blessure béante du jeune blond. Aussitôt, celui-ci sentit une sensation d'apaisement l'envahir tandis que Trowa mâchait une nouvelle feuille.

Il réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que la plaie soit totalement recouverte d'herbes.

Quatre ne sentit bientôt qu'un léger picotement à l'endroit de ses chairs déchirées. Trowa termina son bandage en serrant bien fort pour empêcher la plaie de se rouvrir.

Le français aida Quatre à se relever. Le jeune blessé tenta d'avancer seul mais le moindre mouvement lui infligeait une douleur lancinante à la cuisse. Il essaya un pas mais sous la souffrance, sa jambe plia et il faillit tomber au sol.

Trowa le rattrapa au bon moment et resta à ses côtés, soutenant le jeune homme par l'épaule, jouant le rôle d'une béquille.

-Merci, souffla Quatre en reprenant son souffle.

Ils avancèrent peut à petit, Trowa scrutant attentivement la pénombre devant eux. La nuit avancée ne facilitait ni les recherches ni la vérification des pièges devant eux. Le froid les engourdissait tout au long de leur lente progression. La respiration saccadée, Quatre tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier la douleur qui parcourait sa jambe.

Trowa l'aidait considérablement, empêchant de trop fréquentes pressions, contournant les obstacles.

Mais leur avancée était lente. Le français ne voulait plus faire d'erreur. Il vérifiait tout. La lampe de poche braquée devant eux, il gardait un œil sur chaque branche qui pourrait être un piège, sur chaque trace au sol qui leur indiquerait une future trappe.

Le piège dans lequel était tombé Quatre aurait pu être mortel, c'était dangereux. Il ne prendrait pas de risque deux fois.

Le jeune homme savait que Quatre voulait rentrer au plus vite, rentrer, sortir d'ici. Mais il ne fallait pas se dépêcher. La précipitation amène à toutes les erreurs.

D'un autre côté, allez lui expliquer ça, à lui qui avait la jambe qui pissait le sang, une atroce douleur l'empêchant quasiment de marcher. Allez lui dire, « ralentis un peu » alors qu'il ne rêve que d'une chose, sortir de ce bois dangereux, sortir, s'asseoir dans son gundam, attendre que la douleur passe.

Ne pas marcher. Et non seulement ils marchaient mais ils le faisaient lentement.

Oh, joie.

Trowa faisait de son mieux pour que la douleur soit supportable mais il ne soulageait pas vraiment la douleur. Les herbes avaient fait leur effet sur le moment mais déjà, elles devaient suinter de sang.

Se dépêcher de rentrer. Trowa allait écarter une énième branche devant eux lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, fronçant les sourcils. Quatre, ne voyant que la branche qui le gênait et ne réfléchissant pas au fait que le français s'était arrêté, la poussa sur le côté, comme ils l'avaient fait avec toutes les autres.

Au moment même où il dégageait la branche, Trowa le poussa en avant, et se jeta sur lui, le balançant avec force au sol. Quatre poussa un cri lorsqu'il heurta la terre meuble, sa blessure se cognant avec force contre le sol.

Il allait commencer à crier sur le français pour l'avoir poussé si violemment lorsqu'il leva la tête.

Au dessus d'eux, deux troncs d'arbres suspendus à des fils venaient de se rejoindre, dans un fracas épouvantable.

Les piques acérées s'étaient rencontrées. Quiconque aurait été debout à ce moment même se serait retrouvé éventré par ces deux troncs, écrasé par leur poids et pénétré par les piques en bois à leurs extrémités.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, il se retourna pour croiser le regard du français.

Trowa avait les yeux grands ouverts, la peur encore au fond des yeux. Ils venaient d'échapper à une mort pas vraiment réjouissante. Allongé de tout son long sur Quatre, il semblait encore sonné par l'événement. Lentement, il reprit ses esprits et se releva, faisant attention à ne pas faire pression sur le corps du jeune homme blessé.

Forçant son cœur à reprendre un rythme régulier, il aida Quatre à se relever, évitant les troncs se balançant dans le vide.

Encore choqué, Quatre ne trouva rien à dire et se colla contre le torse du français, cherchant un appui stable.

Le jeune homme le serra très fort contre lui, et l'embrassa sur le front doucement.

-On va rentrer. On est bientôt arrivés... Doucement, Quatre, c'est fini maintenant...

-Comment... Comment as-tu su que... ?

-Heero m'en avait parlé une fois... Si tu n'as pas de renforts pour te couvrir, place des pièges. Ca fait autant d'ennemis en moins. Il m'avait expliqué les manières les plus rapides de s'en débarrasser.

Sentant que l'arabe était encore troublé, il le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer. On va s'en sortir maintenant... On va s'en sortir, je te le promets, Quatre, reprit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Quatre cligna des yeux une fois, et acquiesça. Il fallait sortir d'ici, à tout prix. Même si sa jambe le faisait souffrir, même s'ils devaient faire cent fois plus attention qu'en temps normal, mais ils s'en sortiraient, vivants.

Il suivit donc le français lorsque celui-ci fit un pas, s'accrochant à lui pour tenir debout.

Et ils continuèrent leur progression. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à l'orée du bois, ils allaient rejoindre leurs gundam et ne plus entendre parler de tout ça.

Au moins, cette excursion leur avait appris une chose. Yoki était seul.

Wufei était toujours suspendu au câble, son corps agité de soubresauts à chaque secousse et Sally hurlait.

-WUFEI, WUFEI !!!!!!!!!!!

A ce moment là, peu importait de garder le silence, peu importait si les ennemis arrivaient, seul comptait le jeune homme, son corps pendu et l'électricité qui le traversait.

Le chinois fit un geste de la main, comme pour rassurer la jeune femme. Une autre secousse le traversa et il sentit doucement une goutte de sang perler à ses tympans.

Ne pas perdre le contrôle, ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène tenta de maîtriser son corps parcouru de tremblement, et se balança.

Sally se calma aussitôt en le voyant faire et le regarda. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, elle se le demandait avec une angoisse grandissante, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, sachant qu'elle restait impuissante, Wufei suspendu à plusieurs mètres au dessus d'elle.

Mais elle s'était calmée et avait repris le contrôle de soi-même. Wufei n'était pas inconscient, il était en vie, il pouvait s'en sortir.

Se balançant encore, le jeune homme serra les dents quand le câble reprit contact avec son amie l'eau et se défoula sur lui. Mais quand le mouvement du balancier l'éloigna de cette eau qui tombait des vannes, il reprit son souffle et releva le haut du haut du torse.

Faire des abdominaux à chaque entraînement n'était pas vain, constata t-il dans une semi-conscience.

L'effort qu'il faisait, combiné à la rapidité de son geste venait de lui faire tourner la tête, le plongeant dans le flou total.

Le jeune homme chercha à atteindre le câble, tendant les bras, cherchant à agripper ce foutu fil.

Enfin, il atteignit sa jambe, et commença à vouloir enlever la câble qui retenait sa jambe prisonnière. Enlever ce piège, défaire le nœud.

Vite.

Un nouveau passage dans l'eau lui fit lâcher prise, et il du subir un passage forcé sous la douche, l'électricité l'abrutissant de moitié.

Mais toujours, sa volonté de survivre, de pas y rester revenait.

Sally regarda avec effroi l'acrobatie du chinois et son échec. Le cœur battant, elle souffrait quand il souffrait et elle ne fit bientôt plus attention à toute l'eau qui l'entourait, remontant désormais à sa poitrine.

Wufei reprit son mouvement quand le mouvement de balancier qu'il imposait au câble l'éloigna du danger. Il y avait toujours des gouttes qui restaient mais c'était bien moins important que les grandes secousses. Plus facile à contrôler aussi.

Le jeune homme se contorsionna de nouveau pour pouvoir atteindre le câble qui le retenait par le pied et pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin, vivant.

Il essaya d'enlever le nœud, sans faire attention à ces doigts engourdis et raidis par l'électricité. Il tira d'un coup sec encore une fois et le câble se déroula.

Son corps tomba comme une masse vide dans l'eau qui se trouvait sous lui, ayant juste la présence d'esprit d'éviter un plat retentissant.

Aussitôt, Sally se précipita vers lui, nageant plus qu'elle ne courut, devant la montée des eaux. Elle lui prit la tête, la maintenant hors de l'eau et essuya le sang qui sortait des oreilles du chinois.

-Wufei !!! Wufei réponds moi ? supplia la jeune femme.

Elle allait lui administrer un massage cardiaque, il fallait le faire revenir à lui quand le chinois émit un léger grognement.

-Wufei ? Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle aussitôt, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier ses pupilles.

-Ca va aller, ça va aller, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton peu avenant en écartant la main de son visage.

Devant l'air peiné de la jeune femme il retint cette main contre la sienne et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de celle qu'il aimait il répéta, d'une voix calme et posée, pour la rassurer :

-Ca va aller, Sally. Laisse-moi juste reprendre mon souffle un moment.

Wufei se laissa aller doucement, faisant la planche sur l'eau et fermant les yeux.

Retrouver son clame, retrouver son calme, sentir chaque parcelle de son corps le brûler et vivre, sentir la douleur infligée par les électrocutions. Il sentait que sa jambe avait le plus pris, brûlée par le courant. Et que l'eau la calmait.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder à nouveau la jeune femme.

Elle le fixait, le regard vide, comme perdue. Il l'appela doucement, et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle ne répondait pas. Elle semblait complètement en état de choc.

-Sally, Sally !!!!!! cria Wufei en la secouant vigoureusement.

La jeune femme blanche comme un linge, ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui jeter un regard rempli de panique. Ses dents claquaient maintenant et il pouvait voir qu'elle avait froid. La cause directe était le froid.

La seconde était l'eau.

La troisième, la peur de crever noyée.

Quand il comprit ça, Wufei comprit autre chose. Il voyait ce que Sally contemplait depuis cinq minutes et qu'il n'avait pas vu, occupé à se remettre de son « sauvetage de peau » récent.

Il fallait maintenant sérieusement réfléchir... L'eau montait petit à petit mais déjà, ils n'avaient plus pied et s'élevaient irrémédiablement vers les hauteurs... C'était ça qui foutait la trouille à Sally.

Leur mort était certaine s'ils ne bougeait pas et ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution avant de mourir noyés...

Mais le plus important pour l'instant était de rassurer Sally.

Elle était en plein crise, les yeux agrandis par la frayeur.

Le jeune homme nagea jusqu'à elle et la saisit par les épaules, la secouant doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sally ! On va s'en sortir, sur l'honneur de Nataku, sur mon honneur, sur tout ce que tu veux, je te jure qu'on va s'en sortir, lui promit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais lui sourit faiblement, hochant la tête.

-Il faut sortir d'ici, murmura t-elle, la voix un brin dans les aigus, après un moment de silence.

-Chut, murmura Wufei, les sourcils froncés.

Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion intérieure, et quand il releva la tête, son regard était plus confiant.

-J'ai peut-être la solution, Sally... murmura t-il. De toute façon, c'est notre dernière chance, conclut-il après un moment.

-Wufei, il n'y a pas de sorties, il n'y a pas d'autres portes et on ne peut pas ouvrir l'autre... De toute manière elle est immergée, demanda la jeune femme, hésitante.

Est ce que Wufei avait vraiment trouvé un moyen de les faire sortir d'ici ? Et si oui, comment ?

..........................................................................................................

Duo allongea Heero sur le sol frais du couloir comparé à la température de la salle où se battaient Kari et Yoki. La chaleur dans la pièce était devenue étouffante, Kari ayant déployé toutes ses facultés.

Mais Duo ne voyait qu'Heero. Heero qui semblait ailleurs, Heero qui saignait, Heero qui avait reçu tellement de coups que son corps était ensanglanté, bleui.

Le japonais avait des convulsions et sa tête partait en arrière par moment, comme s'il souhaitait ne plus voir... Duo tenait de l'immobiliser, d'arrêter ces gestes brusques et saccadés qui lui faisait craindre pour la santé du japonais.

Le sang qu'il perdait l'affaiblissait de plus en plus, ses mouvements n'arrangeant rien. Duo ne put que retenir une larme de dégoût devant le bras sans peau qui s'accrochait au sol, s'accrochait comme s'il pouvait le faire revenir dans la pièce et pouvoir tout arrêter.

Dans un dernier cri muet, Heero se souleva, les yeux grands ouverts, l'horreur peinte sur son visage. Jamais Duo n'avait vu tel visage.

Jamais il ne voulait le revoir.

Il posa une main sur le cœur du japonais, le sentant battre à toute allure, et, ne sachant pas quoi faire, pas quoi faire pour le protéger, l'empêcher de ressentir cette haine, cette douleur, l'américain le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre son cœur.

-Heero réveille toi je t'en prie, arrête ça... Ca va aller, s'il te plait, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, répéta t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Il sentait que le japonais allait devenir fou s'il continuait, il sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu la raison...

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour que ça s'améliore, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça...

L'inquiétude avait remplacé sa rancune, elle remplaçait maintenant tous les reproches qu'il voulait faire au japonais pour ses mensonges.

Pour celui qu'il aimait il oubliait tout, que Heero lui avait menti, qu'il leur avait tous menti, il oubliait sa rancœur et sa peine, son amour pour Heero surpassait tout. Ne pas le perdre, ne pas le perdre maintenant, non.

-Heero, reprends toi, reprends toi, s'il te plait, Heero, restes pas comme ça... Calme toi je t'en prie, calme toi... Arrête ! Arrête de faire ça ! supplia l'américain en voyant le japonais révulser ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Tu me fais peur, arrête ! reprit le jeune homme en serrant contre lui le corps abandonné du japonais.

Mais Heero ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses mains crispées sur le sol, ses jambes tapant le sol à une vitesse régulière, heurtant à chaque fois le sol avec force, il gémissait tout bas, les larmes coulant sur son visage, les cils clignotant trop vite, à une vitesse qui effrayait son coéquipier.

Les paupières closes s'ouvraient parfois sur des orbites blanches, vides de toute couleur. Le souffle du japonais ralentissait, tandis que son sang se répandait au sol lentement. Il glissait inexorablement vers la mort. Tant que le combat durerait, il resterait dans cet état. Tant que le combat à mort, tant que sa seule famille s'affrontera dans un duel destructeur et aveugle, il ressentirait toute cette douleur, cette douleur que ressentait Kari, que ressentait Yoki qu'il ressentait.

Tant que le combat continuerait, il ressentirait cette haine, si proche de leur amour, cette haine qui les envahissait et les poussait dans leur dernier retranchement... Cette haine qui envahissait tout son esprit, forçait toutes ses barrières, démolissant tout ce qu'il s'était appliqué à construire jusqu'ici, passant devant comme si ce n'était que de simples barrières de pailles.

Les voix, les pensées se mélangeait à l'intérieur de sa tête, les larmes et la petite lumière bleue qui brillait plus loin, si reposante... Elle apportait la paix. Elle apportait la paix.

Au loin, Heero entendait encore une voix, une voix chargée de souffrance, de douleur. Encore. Encore pour le faire souffrir, encore pour lui faire du mal.

Il n'avait pas conscience de la main qui caressait ses cheveux, et des bras qui le serrait si fort, pour ne pas qu'il tremble pour que son corps s'immobilise, se calme.

-Tu m'entends ! Heero reviens ! Empêche les de se battre !! Tu peux pas les laisser se tuer ! Heero il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire, les raisonner, s'il te plait ! Heero je t'en prie... Réveille toi, Heero... Meurs pas, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas, répéta Duo telle une litanie.

Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur le visage torturé du japonais.

-Heero, tiens le coup, s'il te plait... Tiens le coup, accroches toi, ne meurs pas ! Pour moi, Heero, c'est peut être égoïste mais pour moi, ne meurs pas, pas comme ça, en laissant ce champ de bataille, en me laissant seul sans toi... Tu as des comptes à me rendre, je veux te poser encore plein de questions, tu dois m'expliquer ! Tu me dois ça, Heero ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser !!! Pars pas. Je t'aime, je te l'ai dit, je te le dis je te le dirais encore mais je ne veux pas les dire au passé, sur ta tombe !!! S'il te plait, supporte encore cette douleur pour moi... pria le jeune homme, ses larmes mêlées à celles inconscientes du japonais.

Ace moment, les paupières de l'asiatique se rouvrirent péniblement, et ses bras s'agitèrent plus fort. Duo aperçut à travers ses larmes deux orbites blanches, révulsés. Un son inarticulé franchit les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il tentait de prendre la parole.

Duo le vit avaler sa salive une fois avant de murmurer :

-Du...Duo ?

A peine ce souffle était-il sorti de sa bouche que le natté lui pressa la main avec force, rapprochant son visage du sien. Leurs nez se frôlaient, Duo pouvait sentir le souffle difficile du jeune homme.

Heero allait dire autre chose quand une douleur plus forte lui vrilla les tempes. N'ayant même plus la force de crier, il pencha sa tête en arrière et son corps se tendit entièrement, s'arquant vers le ciel, ses doigts écartés et tendus.

-Ils....Kami Sama !!!!! fit Heero en se tenant la tête.

-Heero calme toi ! s'exclama Duo en sentant le pouls du japonais s'accélérer à une vitesse anormale.

- Battre à mort, articula difficilement Heero. Empêche les... Duo, empêche les... Kari... t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, s'écria l'américain, pleurant devant son impuissance. Kari ne veut pas que j'approche... Heero, je t'en supplie calme toi, continua Duo, voyant que les blessures du japonais se rouvraient.

Heero eut un soubresaut et Duo put voir perler à ces oreilles du sang.

-Je t'en prie arrêtes ! Tu es gravement blessé ! Il ne faut pas que tu bouges, supplia t-il encore quand Heero tenta de s'écarter de l'emprise du jeune homme.

-Kari...Yoki... murmura t-il encore, plongeant dans une semi-inconscience.

-Ils s'en sortiront ! Je te le promets ! Je te le jure, tout ira bien, ils s'en sortiront car ils s'aiment, mentit le jeune homme.

Tout. Tout dire plutôt que le laisser mourir, mourir d'une crise d'empathie, mourir de douleur. Tout. Même lui faire croire des choses dont il n'était même pas sûr, des choses impossibles à réaliser, impensables.

- Ils s'aiment tout comme moi je t'aime ! Alors on s'en sortira, tous ensemble et on rira ensembles ! Mais je t'en prie de bouge pas, pour l'instant, calme toi... Je ne veux pas que tu meures, alors fais tout pour rester en vie. Je t'en prie, demanda Duo qui pleurait librement maintenant.

Heero sombrait lentement mais sûrement dans un coma profond, approchant la lumière bleue, cherchant l'apaisement dans cette absence de vie.

La cause de son évanouissement se trouvait à quelques pas de là, et non conscient de l'abandon de leur frère de sang, ils continuaient de se battre, rageusement, mortellement.

L'air était étouffant, et les deux amants se faisaient face, la sueur collant à leur peau, transpirant de chaque pore. Ils semblaient ne tenir debout que par un miracle, fragiles silhouettes sur le point de défaillir. Mais ils tenaient bon, jusqu'au bout, aller jusqu'au bout, tenir et mourir, tenir et tuer, tenir et en finir.

La rage animale animait leurs traits, la fureur de leur amour se renforçait dans cet affrontement sans gagnant ni perdant.

Kari se concentrait, et faisait apparaître des flammes autour d'elle, cherchant à atteindre le sourire moqueur qui fleurissait sur les lèvres du japonais.

Il ne souriait plus, il grimaçait sous l'effort qu'il faisait, sur l'attention qu'il reportait, mais elle ne le voyait déjà plus.

A travers ses larmes, l'eau qui coulait de ses yeux l'empêchait de le voir distinctement. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa réaction. La chaleur étouffante, la chaleur qu'elle créait et la fumée qui en découlait, venaient lui piquer les yeux, lui arrachant des gouttes d'eau qui l'aveuglait.

Yoki, en face avait les siens ouvert, et malgré la fumée, qui montait, qui empoisonnait ses narines, il faisait appel à toute sa force de concentration, la faire craquer, l'achever avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Tout son instinct de survie était en marche, toute sa concentration requise.

Ne pas cramer ici, ne pas se laisser avoir, la tuer, oublier, survivre.

Quand l'être humain est menacé, sa première réaction est de survivre. C'était exactement le point sur lequel ils étaient rendus tous les deux.

Survivre à tout prix.

Ne pas se laisser étrangler par leurs sentiments. Ils ne voyaient pas que c'était déjà fait.

Ils suffoquaient dans la chaleur ambiante, le feu jaillissant de toute part.

Un œil extérieur pouvait déjà donner le résultat de ce combat.

Kari gagnait du terrain, le feu gagnait.

Yoki faisait face, les yeux braqués sur la jeune fille, debout.

Pourtant...

Ils savaient tout deux qui était en train de gagner.

.....................................................................................................

Wufei leva la tête vers le plafond et sembla observer un moment l'eau qui coulait des murs.

-Il n'y avait aucune trace de noyés dans cette pièce quand nous sommes entrés... L'eau est venue après... Il n'y avait pas d'eau... Donc, il y a un moyen pour évacuer toute cette eau quelque part... Un mécanisme... expliqua t-il à la jeune femme.

Sally hochait la tête à tout ce qu'il disait. Oui, c'était logique... Pourtant...

-Pourtant, il n'y a que ces ouvertures d'où coule l'eau qui sont présentes... Et à mon avis, c'est par ces ouvertures que l'eau est aspirée par la suite, le reste s'évaporant avec l'air ou partant par la bouche d'aération qui est au sol...

-La bouche d'aération est trop petite Wufei, personne ne peut passer par là.

-C'est vrai. Les ouvertures sont elles, juste à notre taille, murmura t-il doucement. Il suffit d'attendre d'être juste à leur hauteur...

Sally tourna lentement la taille vers le chinois...

-Tu es fou ? demanda t-elle brusquement.

-Réfléchis... objecta Wufei, songeur. Ce bâtiment est certainement la base dans laquelle Yuy et Takeshi s'entraînaient... Ils ont fait cet entraînement, j'en suis sûr à présent... Pourquoi Kari nous aurait-elle dit qu'il ne fallait pas ouvrir de portes, ni en passer sous aucun prétexte ?

-Je... je ne sais pas... bégaya Sally.

-Elle connaît cet endroit. Elle le connaît même très bien, c'est pour ça qu'elle a su nous guider. Et ils ont certainement fait cet entraînement... Donc, il y a un moyen de s'en sortir... Maintenant, connaissant le goût de Yuy pour le risque...

-Le goût du risque ?

-Ou suicidaire, selon ce que tu préfères... Il faut sortir par là. De toute façon, on a pas le choix.

-On sort par l'entrée d'eau ? Vraiment logique ton affaire, Wufei...Tu dérailles !!

-Non. L'eau doit bien s'évacuer à un moment... Et ou va t-elle toute cette eau ? Il doit y avoir une autre pièce... Ailleurs... Par laquelle on doit pouvoir sortir...

A ce moment, l'eau monta juste au niveau des ouvertures béantes par lesquelles elle s'écoulait. Wufei nagea rapidement, traînant Sally derrière lui vers une ouverture. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis que Sally s'étonnait.

-Tu vois ? On peut passer par là, murmura t-il. En effet, l'eau ne prenait pas toute l'ouverture. Elle venait d'un long tunnel, mais ne le remplissait qu'à moitié. Le niveau semblait monter petit à petit mais pour l'instant, ils pouvaient nager à l'intérieur.

-Faut pas être claustrophobes, murmura Sally au bout d'un moment. Et si l'eau monte trop vite ? On va mourir noyé dans ce tunnel, Wufei... ce n'est qu'une théorie...

-Mais tu n'en as pas d'autre. Suis-moi, sinon il n'y aura plus aucune solution du tout.

Il s'engouffra dans le tunnel, nageant rapidement, malgré sa jambe brûlée. Sally le suivit, peu après, la peur au ventre. Si jamais Wufei avait faux... d'un autre côté il avait raison. S'ils restaient dans la pièce, ils seraient morts, aussi.

Mais moins vite.

C'était pas vraiment un argument, mais bon... Pourquoi aller au devant de la mort ? Peut être qu'au dernier moment... Mais elle n'était pas dans un film... Aussi se dépêcha t-elle de suivre Wufei dans le tunnel, nageant, forçant contre le courant de plus en plus fort...

L'eau prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans le tunnel, et ils avaient tout juste la place de respirer maintenant. Ils n'échangeaient plus un mot, se concentrant sur la nage.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout. Devant un mur. Fermé. Un mur. L'eau ne venait pas de là. Mais pourtant...

Il n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir plus que déjà, leurs têtes se trouvèrent sous l'eau et ils gonflèrent leur poumons dans l'espoir de garder le plus longtemps possible de l'air...

Sally ferma les yeux. C'était fini, bel et bien fini.

............................................................................................

Kari se concentra encore un peu plus, anéantir le froid, anéantir ce froid autour d'elle, ne plus trembler de ce froid. Elle le sentait qui l'envahissait et plus elle créait du feu, pour la réchauffer, pour le faire reculer, plus le froid se renforçait, plus il engourdissait chaque parcelle de son corps.

Alors, elle luttait de toutes ses forces, elle envoyait des flammes, elle c réait inlassablement autour d'elle. Et tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les flammes, les flammes, le feu.

Mais jamais elle n'en ressentait la chaleur. Jamais elle ne se débarrassait du froid. Yoki faisait pression... Elle se battait contre lui, mais chaque coup reçu ne lui apportait aucune chaleur.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Pourquoi lui, ne faisant pas apparaître de glace, pourquoi s'il ne créait pas ce froid autour d'elle pourquoi avait –elle froid ?

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tomba à terre, les genoux sur le sol, le souffle court, qu'elle comprit.

Elle pouvait toujours essayer de réchauffer l'extérieur. Il la glaçait de l'intérieur. C'était là, à l'intérieur qu'elle avait froid.

Yoki envoya une plus forte poussée. Il voyait chaque molécule lentement se déformer pour atteindre la composition de l'eau, de la glace et enfin, geler le sang de la jeune fille. Lentement, il reporta sa concentration sur l'endroit central.

Le cœur.

..............................................

Sally rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Wufei la secouait, la forçant a contempler sa mort. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Wufei souriait. Et il la tirait.

Le courant les emportait.

Vers le mur. Wufei avait eu raison.

Il y avait bien un moyen d'évacuer les corps. Si les corps mourraient dans la pièce, et ils devaient certainement le faire, le courant les faisait monter, monter... Dans les tunnels. Et quand l'eau atteignait le plafond des tunnels... Elle faisait pression contre le mur devant lequel ils se trouvaient tous deux.

Ce qui l'ouvrait.

Le mur coulissait.

Il coulissait.

Elle furent bientôt happés par un courant plus fort, mais Wufei ne lâcha pas sa main.

Et Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de puit. Une ouverture béante au dessus d'eux leur apportait le soleil...

Et l'eau qui maintenant s'évacuait de la pièce où ils étaient précédemment les faisait lentement remonter à la surface.

Ils étaient sauvés. Sally embrassa Wufei dans un long baiser, le remerciant de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

-Il faut retrouver les autres, souffla Wufei, une fois que Sally l'eut relâché.

La jeune femme soupira. C'était gai. Il ne pensait qu'à ses missions...

.............................................................................

Le cœur de Kari.

Lentement, Yoki pouvait sentir le sang chaud affluer vers l'organe, et lentement, il changeait chaque molécule, ne se préoccupant pas du feu qui faisait rage dehors, des derniers sursauts de flammes qui l'envahissait.

Il voyait... Il pouvait presque s'imaginer ce sang qui coulait plus lentement, qui circulait avec plus de difficulté dans son corps...

Kari rampait à présent vers lui, n'ayant plus de concentration nécessaire pour essayer d'empêcher le froid de l'envahir. De toute façon il l'envahissait déjà, il la glaçait.

Yoki s'accroupit et la ramena à lui, tandis qu'il la berçait lentement, pendant que son cœur s'arrêtait, et que le battement ralentissait inexorablement.

-Endors toi ma puce, endors toi, s'il te plait, murmura t-il doucement, les larmes dans sa voix.

Le regard de la japonaise était insupportable, mélange d'horreur peint d'amour, mais il le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle les ferme, des larmes glissant de ses cils.

Leurs mains se joignirent tandis que leur vies s'éloignaient tendrement.

Yoki créa de petits cristaux de glace autour du cœur de la jeune fille, emprisonnant définitivement tout souffle. Les forces la quittant, Kari eut juste le temps de tendre sa main vers la poitrine du garçon, et avec ses dernières forces, sa dernière volonté, elle envoya une dernière poussée.

Yoki sentit une profonde brûlure sur son cœur, une marque au fer rouge. Vivement, il enleva la main devenue inerte de la japonaise. La main collait à sa peau, le sang peignait sa surface.

Kari ne bougeait plus, le froid ayant eu raison d'elle, son cœur arrêté.

Le japonais venait de gagner le combat. Il embrassa une dernière la japonaise sur le front. Il se releva lentement, les larmes aux yeux, pas par la chaleur et la fumée, mais par son acte. Sa tête bourdonnait, se faisait lourde, mais il continua d'avancer, de partir. Il passa une porte dérobée, se retournant une dernière fois vers la jeune fille étendue au sol.

La main orientée vers le ciel, gorgée de son sang, Kari avait les yeux fermés, le visage reposant sur le bitume. Les lèvres bleuies, elle semblait de glace à ce moment là.

Yoki avala péniblement sa salive. Il venait de tuer son unique amour.

La gorge emplit d'un sentiment d'amertume, il sortit du bâtiment, les coups dans sa tête de plus en plus fort, résonnant dans son crâne.

A suivre...


	15. Souvenirs d'enfant

**Titre :** Sang et révélations

**Auteurs :** Draya ( a changé de surnom, c'est toujours la même fille sympathique qui écrit !!!! lol) et Clôtho

**Source :** Gundam Wing (ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus…)

**Genre :** Alors, dans ce chapitre… Et bien, angst comme d'hab, faudrait prendre un abonnement, ça nous faciliterait la tâche… lol et voilà. Lol pas de tortures dans ce chapitre ! Pas de sang, rien ! nada ! Vous pouvez lire les yeux ouverts ! Oui, enfin, un peu de sang, quand même, on se refait pas…

**Couples :** 4x3, Kari x Yoki .. celui-là, il est un peu remis en cause quand même… Si vous avez lu ce qu'il y avait avant, vous comprenez, sisi et puis un 5x Sally (réconciliés) !! et toujours le petit 1x2 qui se traîne qui se traîne… Mais qui viendra… lol mais pas dans ce chapitre !!

**Disclaimers :** Tout nous appartient ! Les persos, le scénar, les persos… bon, ok c'était un essai… Juste pour voir ce que ça faisait de le dire !! En vérité, les persos sont pas à nous, sauf peut être Yoki et Kari, et le scénar… La musique que vous allez entendre.. euh, non, la musique que vous allez lire ne nous appartient pas non plus. Elle est de Garbage et elle s'appelle « silence is golden » voilà.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Ruines : Bonjour, bonsoir !! C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était sans conteste euh… Apocalyptique… lol Merci d'aimer toujours ce qu'on écrit !!! Même quand c'est apocalyptique ! Laisse-moi répondre à ta question.. ce chapitre faisait 20 pages. Un peu moins, comme tu vois… lol Je ne sais pas si tu étais ironique en disant que ce chapitre était « sympa comme tout, tout le monde est blessé, tout le monde pleure, » mais.. c'est clair !! lol Sinon, autant te rassurer tout de suite… Je crois que si tu vérifies le genre de cette fic… Tu as ta réponse… lol Enfin, lis et tu auras confirmation !! Même à l'avenir ! Mdr ! J'adore ta remarque ! Rassurée parce qu'on a mis au début du chapitre un 1x2 à venir… lol Ils s'aimeront avant de mourir !! J'adore ta manière de raisonner !! Contentes que tu sois ravie donc. Pour le chinois et bien… Ah, c'est une idée de Draya !! Moi, j'ai demandé la traduction à une copine qui ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'une fic… lol La pauvre !! Dans quoi je l'ai embarquée ! Donc, voilà, remercie surtout Draya pour son idée de rajouter du chinois dans la fic ! Je peux t'annoncer que tu as raison… la fin se fait proche… très proche si ce n'est imminente. Enfin, pas trop quand même… Reste deux trois chapitres quoi… Bref, merci pour les bisous, on t'en fais à toi aussi et malgré notre important retard dans cette fic, et bien tu vois on continue !!! Merci encore en tout cas !!

Yami-Rose : Mdr !! Tu prends très à cœur tout ce qui se passe dis moi!! Lol Normal aussi je dirai… lol Bon, allez, un peu de compassion pour Yoki… Je sais, c'est dur mais il a souffert ! lol Ok, je te conseille juste de lire la suite alors… Pour te calmer… Et puis, le pauvre !! Une fic juste pour le faire souffrir ! a t-il vraiment mérité ça ? Oui ? lol

Sinon, ta remarque est très juste, la haine est très proche de l'amour. Bon, c'est bien que tu n'ais pas pleuré, ton clavier te remercie !! lol Bon, le but était de te faire ressentir des émotions alors quelque part, c'est bien que tu ne sois pas restée non plus indifférente devant ce qui se passait et que tu te poses des questions… Allez, courage ! Tu te demandes quand ça va s'arranger tout ça… euh… Je dirai que c'est assez emmêlé, mais que les nœuds vont se défaire progressivement. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Voilà la suite avec énormément de retard, on s'en excuse ! vraiment ! Désolées. Mais bonne lecture à toi quand même en espérant que ça te plaira !

Itchy-chan : Dois-je répondre à ta review ? Je me demande… d'abord parce que je risque de me faire décapiter en bonne et due forme… s'il y en a… et puis.. euh… tu fais peur quand même !! Mais tu me connais… héhé Et maintenant tu connais Draya (Yuna) donc, tu sais à peu près ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre… lol Bon, s'il te plait, arrête d'agresser les auteurs !!! miciiiiiii lol et bonne lecture et je m'excuse à plat ventre ma ptitche Ichy pour le retard et l'attente !!!

Rushie : Salut ! Bon, ok, c'est vrai, c'est cruel… Kari venait juste de découvrir la vérité… Et pour Heero, c'est moche, c'est clair… Enfin, tout n'est pas perdu, rassure toi, et lis la suite !! lol J'espère que tu le regretteras pas. Désolées pour le retard, vraiment. Bonne lecture miss.

Bakasama Maxwell : Oui, Yoki est quelque peu… Méchant… lol enfin, il ne faut pas être triste… enfin, si y'a des raisons, oki. Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil, lis-la suite… Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera plus gai.. ok, j'en ai vraiment aucune idée.. ça dépend de notre humeur ? La scénario est dressé mais les scènes peuvent se jouer différemment, tu vois ? lol bref, tous les ennuis de la mise en scène ! on dirait que je parle d'un film !! lol mais c'est fait exprès pour déconner un peu.. lol Bon allez rassure toi vite en lisant la suite pour Kari… lol cadeau ! bon, sinon, désolées pour le retard, beaucoup, beaucoup !!! bonne lecture !!

Hana to Yume : Et bien, c'est assez bizarre de se dire que tu prends tout ce temps pour lire la fic !! copier coller et tout !! merci de faire ça pour lire notre fic !! c'est.. super gentil, ça me touche quand même !!! Je suis désolée pour le contrôle de géo… Tu l'as pas trop raté dis moi ??? Bref, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va « te mettre en joie » comme tu dis… lol c'est gentil en tout cas une review comme la tienne fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture alors

Chtite note des auteurs : Bon, ok, c'est plus qu'un retard, c'est un méga retard et j'en suis désolée, on en est désolées !!!! Vraiment, vraiment !! Mais voilà, aujourd'hui la suite est là, debout, avec ses hauts, ses bas ! On vous suite à tous une lecture, et de bonnes fêtes, un joyeux noël, une bonne santé, et beaucoup d'amour ! En attendant, on va essayer de faire en sorte que la suite à ce chapitre arrive rapidement… Qu'elle ne prenne pas deux mois en fait… désolées !!!!!!!!! On souhaite encore un grand merci aux lecteurs, aux revieweurs, bref, à tous ceux qui posent les yeux sur les lignes qu'on a écrit !

**Chapitre 15 : Secret d'enfant. **

Lorsque Wufei et Sally arrivèrent sur les lieux, Duo tenait Heero dans ses bras, Kari était étendue, plus loin, inerte sur le sol.

Wufei courut vers la japonaise tandis que Sally prenait le pouls du garçon évanoui.

-Il est encore en vie, murmura t-elle.

Elle rejoignit Wufei auprès de Kari mais ne put que constater sa mort. C'était fini pour elle, plus aucun pouls, elle était froide.

Sally revint à Heero en courant. Il fallait qu'elle en sauve au moins un, c'était pas possible autrement, non, c'était trop horrible. Quel massacre !

Elle grimaça devant les blessures du jeune homme et écarta Duo d'un revers de la main.

Arrachant la chemise du japonais d'un geste brusque et méthodique, elle commença à empêcher le sang du japonais de couler, appliquant une compresse comme elle pouvait. Il avait de la fièvre, et sa respiration était quelque peu saccadée. Sa peau était à vif sur son bras et la jeune femme le prit avec beaucoup de précaution. Elle enveloppa le bras dans le tissu de sa chemise, craquant volontairement une de ses manches.

L'eau qui se trouvait dessus, elle était trempée, apaiserait la brûlure à vif sur le bras.

Reportant son attention sur le torse du garçon elle lui tâta les côtes , décelant quelques côtes qu'elle devinait fêlées ou cassées.

Encore tremblante à cause du froid qu'occasionnait l'eau dégoulinant de chacun de ses vêtements, Sally souleva les paupières du garçon, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux oreilles qui saignaient.

Mauvais signe, ça. Très mauvais signe. Lésions possibles…

Duo à côté d'elle semblait complètement choqué, les larmes coulant de son visage. C'était effrayant de voir Duo pleurer, se dit la jeune femme.

-Duo, ça va aller, il va s'en remettre, d'accord ? Ses blessures guériront assez rapidement je pense… Il doit souffrir mais ça devrait aller… Maintenant, il a perdu connaissance et je pense qu'il irait mieux dans un endroit plus calme… Quelques côtes cassées mais ça devrait aller, vraiment, tenta de le rassurer Sally.

-Il va se réveiller quand ? demanda le jeune homme, tremblant.

-Je ne peux pas te dire. Il faut que je fasse des examens plus approfondis. Il faut l'emmener dans un endroit plus chaud, plus sûr. Aide-moi à le transporter.

L'américain hocha la tête, et prit le japonais par les bras, commençant à le soulever.

-Arrête ! cria la jeune femme. Prends-le par les épaules, tu vas tirer sur ses côtes. Là, comme ça c'est bien, se calma Sally.

-Il va s'en sortir, dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir…

-Duo, s'il te plait, calme-toi. Physiquement, se sera ok si on intervient à temps…

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Wufei avant de quitter la pièce, transportant le japonais avec elle.

Le chinois était penché sur la jeune fille, ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, effectuant une pression régulière, appuyant un maximum.

Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose… Quelque chose qui empêchait au cœur de suivre son rythme biologique.

Mais elle devait vivre. Elle n'allait pas lâcher. Pas une femme.

Wufei continua à appuyer sur sa poitrine, puis lui insuffla de l'air par les lèvres, l'air qui lui permettrait de vivre…

Il sentait qu'elle avait.. Il sentait qu'elle était glacée.

Une figurine de glace, immortelle dans le temps… La reine des neiges…

Des bribes d'une vieille légende lui revenait, tirées de son enfance, et venaient s'emmêler à son esprit.

Wufei pouvait sentir qu'il y avait…

Il saisit un débris de bois qui était par terre et déchira le débardeur de la jeune fille. Il entailla profondément la chair, à l'endroit du cœur, enfonçant plus, un peu plus encore.

Il s'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre l'organe. Dans sa précipitation, le jeune homme n'oubliait pas les gestes de survie, et il continuait d'insuffler des bouffées d'air même s'il soupçonnait que ça ne servait à rien.

Le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure était épais. Trop épais, décida Wufei. Il y passa les doigts et fut surpris de constater qu'ils étaient froids. Froids. Elle n'avait pas rendu le dernier souffle depuis si longtemps que ça ! Pas à ce point en tout cas !Alors que les dernières gouttes de sang s'échappaient de sa paume entrouverte, il put distinguer un petit cristal blanc.

De la glace.

Yoki. Yoki pouvait faire ça non ? Elle c'était le feu, avait dit Heero. L'autre, la glace. L'eau, la glace.

Pru bo. (merde)

Wufei ferma les yeux. Glacée de l'intérieur. Il joignit ses mains un moment, avant de placer sa main au dessus du cœur et de murmurer dans sa langue natale une ancien dialecte qu'il avait appris sur sa colonie d'origine.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant la chaleur arriver, murmurant d'une même voix calme et posée.

-Allez… s'énerva t-il au bout d'un moment. Allez, reviens à toi… Reviens, Kari…

Il sentait que le corps de la jeune fille se réchauffait, et il appuya de nouveau sur sa poitrine, effectuant un mouvement régulier. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il donna de son souffle, il sentit qu'il passait dans le cœur.

Wufei continua sans s'arrêter, obligeant le cœur à reprendre son rythme habituel, forçant celui-ci à battre, réchauffant progressivement le sang de la jeune fille.

Il n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main droite devant le cœur, fronçant les sourcils, murmurant sans cesse les mêmes mots dans son ancien dialecte.

Il avait concentré tout son esprit sur la vie de la jeune fille, refusant de la voir morte devant lui, et cherchant à la réanimer.

Lorsque Sally revint, elle le trouva dans la même position, appuyant sur le cœur pour lui faire suivre son battements régulier, insufflant de l'air à la jeune fille, et toujours, murmurant en chinois ancien.

Sally chercha un moment le pouls et fut surprise d'en trouver un faible.

Impossible, murmura t-elle. Il n'y en avait pas…

Wufei ne fit pas attention à elle et continua ce qu'il faisait. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, fermant les yeux, et poussa un léger soupir. Il arrêta le sang qui coulait de la blessure de la jeune fille en lui faisant un bandage.

-Elle n'était pas… s'exclama Sally soudainement.

Wufei ne dit rien mais une fois le bandage refait, il continua le geste qui sauvait la vie à la japonaise, faisant signe à Sally de continuer le bouche-à-bouche.

Il souleva lentement Kari et ils sortirent de la pièce, lentement, très lentement, tandis que Duo aidait à ce que Kari soit allongée et que Sally lui faisait les exercices respiratoires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient Quatre et Trowa et rentraient en catastrophe à la planque.

Sally fut débordée en rentrant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de changer vêtements trempés.

Heero était en vie mais restait désespérément évanoui. Impossible de le faire revenir à lui pour le moment.

Kari était maintenue en vie, son corps était fragilisé, son sang circulait mal mais elle était maintenue en vie. Elle était dans un coma trop profond pour qu'on puisse espérer un jour qu'elle en sorte mais il y avait eu des cas… rares, mais l'espoir était permis même s'il tenait plus du miracle…

Quatre avait une sérieuse blessure à la jambe, mais il avait refusé tout plâtrage et gardait donc un bandage qu'il devrait changer assez souvent.

Plus Hilde qui avait une jambe cassée…

Et elle qui avait la cheville foulée, sans parler du rhume qu'elle était en train d'attraper, à rester dans ses vêtements, mais elle devait soigner les autres.

Duo était choqué moralement, et la jeune femme lui avait donné des calmants pour qu'il se repose, il dormait dans le canapé, tous les autres lits étant pris.

Seuls Wufei et Trowa allaient bien.

Du coup, ils préparaient à manger.

Tout en jouant les garde-malade, évidemment.

Bref, tout allait mal dans le pire des mondes. Et Wufei risquait lui aussi le rhume vu qu'il ne s'était pas changé.

………………………………

Il était dans une salle vide. Tout seul. Le froid l'entourait, la faim lui tirait les entrailles. La peur n'existait plus à ce stade. Juste… La résignation. L'attente. La réflexion. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ici.

Sur ce visage si doux se lisait une résignation à faire peur.

Peur parce que c'est un jeune enfant qui est là.

Peur parce qu'il ne devrait pas avoir ce visage à cet âge.

Pas ses yeux qui fixent la porte d'un air prudent, pas ses mains froides posées sur ses bras pour les réchauffer. Pas ces cernes. Pas ce sang qui coule de ses oreilles du à une pression insupportable. Pas cette sensation d'étouffement à cause du froid qui règne ici.

Attendre. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Le froid.

La salle n'était pas chauffée, loin de là. La climatisation se chargeait lentement de le frigorifier, à un rythme aussi sûr qu'une horloge.

Alors il comptait. Il comptait les secondes qui avançaient, et le froid qui mordait, toujours plus vorace.

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient ralentis, et il prêtait attention à ce qu'ils n'accélèrent pas.

Garder son sang froid en toute circonstance.

La mort aurait pu l'emporter qu'aucun geste de protestation n'aurait été émis de sa part.

Les genoux contre la poitrine, assis au centre, au beau milieu de la pièce, il regarde la porte.

Pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Il faut que la porte s'ouvre…

Que le test s'arrête. C'est un test, bien fini, on arrête là. Ce n'est qu'un test.

Mais le froid lui rappelle cette réalité. Peut être que cette fois-ci, c'est pas un test.

Peut-être que cette fois-ci, J veut le supprimer. Peut être qu'il observe sa mort lente à travers la caméra dans la pièce.

Le garçon s'en fiche. Qu'on l'observe, il s'en fiche. Allez-y, regardez, observez bien, je ne perds pas mon sang froid, je contrôle tout, même ma mort, je veux que vous voyez ma mort, sans un bruit de ma part, ma mort silencieuse, acceptée.

C'est ce qu'il se dit très fort dans sa tête. Ce qu'il crache dans ses pensées, ce qu'il cache.

Il pense. Il repense à tous ces moments, aux entraînements, aux peurs, aux peurs interdites, aux coups qui pleuvent, à ces contusions, ces bleus qu'il ne compte plus.

Il pense aux ordres qu'on lui donne. Aux ordres auxquels il obéi. Peut être que c'est la dernière fois qu'il obéi. Si sage le gamin, qu'il obéi quand on lui dit, ne bouge pas et attends. Si sage qu'il obéi alors que la température baisse. Si sage qu'il ne sort pas de la pièce, si sage qu'il n'essaie pas de pousser la porte. Elle est ouverte la porte. Il peut sortir quand il veut. Si sage qu'il obéi.

Il pense à son lit militaire si dur et si doux à la fois.

Doux, parce qu'il semble être une délivrance pour son repos. Doux, parce qu'enfin, il peut s'allonger et se reposer. Pour quelques heures. Dur parce qu'une planche, c'est pas franchement confortable.

Et il a souhaité, beaucoup, beaucoup de fois se réveiller ailleurs, ou alors ne plus se réveiller jamais, et dormir éternellement. C'est ce qu'il appelait le bonheur. Dormir. Reposer sa fatigue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, dormir ne le soit plus. Parce qu'on surveille aussi son sommeil. Pas trop lourd, il ne doit dormir qu'à moitié. Même très fatigué, même à la limite de ses forces, il doit rester sur ses gardes.

Alertes la nuit. Cris. Attaques.

Un simple mécanisme qui a une heure précise se déclenche et abat sur lui des couteaux.

Il faut le voir, l'enfant, de dix ans qui dort, qui entend ce « clic » imperceptible et qui se redresse brusquement, la peur au ventre, dans le noir, pour éviter ces couteaux sortis du mur qui sont lancés dans sa direction. Il faut voir, sa première fois, la première fois qu'il a été réveillé. C'était pas le « clic » qui l'a fait bouger. Non, c'était le couteau planté dans son ventre.

Un si jeune garçon.

Et il sait, il sent que ce n'est pas normal. Dans les livres, les textes qu'il doit apprendre par cœur, et réciter, il le dit et le proclame haut et fort, les enfants ne doivent pas être maltraités, il ne doivent pas subir de traitements barbares. Et pourtant, il sait que ce texte ne s'appliquera jamais à lui. Ni à Kari, ni à Yoki.

Il s'est déjà pris des couteaux dans le ventre, des lances acérées lui ont transpercé le bras, des virus lui ont été inoculés…

Pour être fort, ne jamais voir ces larmes traîtresses qui lui coupait les jambes, qui lui coupait la nourriture aussi…

Le garçon vide sa tête. Il vide tout, il ne veut plus y penser. Pour une fois, il est seul.

Un sourire.

Pour une fois, il est seul, il peut ne penser à rien.

Se laisser emporter, doucement.

Vider son esprit.

Ne plus voir cette buée blanche qui s'élève de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il respire.

Vider son esprit. La porte.

Ouvrir la porte.

Pour survivre, pour survivre.

Ne plus penser aux humiliations, ne plus penser à cette main qu'il a tendue et qu'on a rejeté, ne plus penser à tout ça. Aux humiliations qu'il a subi…

Ouvrir la porte et survivre.

Mais déjà, l'enfant se sent mieux.

La chaleur revient. Il sourit encore, mais il n'arrête pas. Encore, encore de la chaleur, il en veut plus, il faut se réchauffer…

Et la garçon sent qu'il fait quelque chose… Il sent qu'il…

Il sursaute. Non.

Non.

Il ne faut pas, pas faire ça.

C'est égoïste mais il ne faut pas. Il ne veut pas avoir aussi mal que les autres, il ne veut pas disparaître au fond du couloir noir.

Alors, vite, vite, il referme toute ça, il remplit son esprit de toutes ces choses, toutes ces choses qu'il lui font mal, il se force à se rappeler et il ferme les yeux si fort, il se force à penser à autre chose, vite, vite, ne jamais montrer ça, ne jamais, jamais le dévoiler. A personne, n'avoir confiance en personne.

Repenser… Aux humiliations.

Il veut s'en sortir, il veut s'en sortir, pouvoir vivre après ça, pouvoir encore oser prendre la parole, lever les yeux, et dénoncer. Il attend son heure, le jour où tout explosera. Mais pas maintenant, pas encore, c'est trop tôt. Il ne veut pas, il veut tenir encore.

Piloter le Wing. Son rêve, piloter le Wing.

Et le mériter. Alors subir les humiliations. Courir nu dans le froid autour de la base, manger tout ce qu'on lui apporte, courir nu, encore. Ne pas avoir le choix. Ne plus avoir le choix.

Se faire enlever lors d'un repérage. Se faire enlever, crier, se faire battre, se prendre des coups dans la face, se faire jeter à terre, se faire uriner dessus, recracher tout, le goût horrible dans la bouche, qui coule sur ses narines, ne pas parler, ne pas parler. Tenir jusqu'au bout, tenir, même dans les moments les plus durs.

Saliver devant ce que mange le gars qui vous tape, saliver devant et ne rien avoir, ne rien avoir, que des coups qui pleuvent. La douche glaciale pour le réveiller après un coup trop dur, les matraques électriques.

Et pleurer devant le pantalon que portait Kari ce jour-là. Pleurer en sentant l'urine dessus, pleurer en pensant à ce qu'elle a subi. Crier encore et encore qu'on le libère, ne plus réussir à sortir aucun son, pas même un sourire ironique. Plus de gestes moqueurs avec Yoki, plus rien. Que les coups, le froid, les pieds nus, glacés dans cet enfer. Un cri. Le sien. Un cri de pure détresse, un cri presque animal.

Mais ne jamais craquer. Ne pas s'en servir.

Toucher le pantalon et craquer. Tambouriner à la porte, crier le nom de Kari crier son nom, crier son nom très fort, et taper contre cette porte blindée pour faire venir les gardiens qui tapent. Il lâche tout, il dira tout ce qu'on voudra mais qu'on libère Kari, s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, arrêtez ça !

Et le mur.

Le mur qui s'ouvre. Tout un pan de mur.

Et derrière, la base. La salle d'informations, avec les ordinateurs branchés. Et Kari qui le regarde les larmes aux yeux, Yoki qui le fixe sans rien dire. Et J. J qui attend. J qui parle.

-Tu as échoué à cette épreuve. J'attendais plus de contrôle. C'était un simple test, Heero.

C'est dans ses moments là qu'on est seul. Avoir des amis ne vous servent à rien, ils sont là, ils vous observent vous enfoncer lentement, et ils ne font rien. Toute la honte revient sur vous et vous seul et personne ne peut empêcher ça.

La colère qui monte. La fatigue aussi. Le sang qui perle à ses tempes. La colère. La haine. L'humiliation. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres et ses yeux ne reflètent qu'une immense fatigue.

L'humiliation. Tout le monde pouvait l'observer, le regarder, le regarder crier de douleur, plier sous la douleur, pleurer. Comment les regarder en face, tous après ça ?

L'humiliation, l'échec. Devant tous. Tomber plus bas que terre.

Alors quand les missions recommencent, quand ils se croisent, ils font comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils agissent tous comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Un soir, Kari le coince dans un couloir.

« Je suis désolée… Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter ça mais… »

Il hausse les épaules et repart. Ce n'est plus important.

Et les entraînements se succèdent. Les trahisons aussi.

« Ma mission était de faire échouer la tienne. Et j'ai réussi. »

Et lui qui croyait qu'il allait vraiment mal et avait besoin de parler… Il voulait juste gagner du temps…

Les trahisons, la douleur et le masque… Le masque s'est alors mis en place. Le masque d'impassibilité. Les coups pleuvaient mais plus rien ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. Plus un cri, plus une larme, plus un gémissements, plus un geste. Il n'a même plus le geste de défense, de protection lorsque c'est un ordre. Il ne se défend plus. Il encaisse. Jusqu'au jour où… Il encaisse.

Et il en a fait des coups de traîtres, il en a reçu des missions qu'il devait effectuer en solo, faire échouer celles des autres aussi. Il avait réussi. Pareil. Il avait fait des trucs moches, trahi, à son tour, se faire trahir, recommencer. Une ronde infinie.

Et J avait réussi son but. Briser cette confiance qu'ils avaient entre eux. Briser les sourires, les moqueries, les défis qu'ils se lançaient. Savoir s'entraider pour la mission mais pour le reste… Les laisser se débrouiller, seuls, chacun ses problèmes, on agit en solo, seule la mission compte. Pas d'amis, rien.

Et quand vient l'heure des risques, quand ils risquent tous ensemble leur peau, ils retrouvent la confiance qui les unissait avant. Ils retrouvent cette complicité, ces regards échangés. Mais plus une plaisanterie. Juste en finir avec la mission.

Ne plus montrer combien ils tiennent les uns aux autres, ne plus rien montrer et continuer sa route.

Regarder droit devant et atteindre son but.

Piloter Wing.

Mais toujours, toujours garder se souvenir des temps heureux au plus profond de lui, et souhaiter, un rêve impossible, souhaiter qu'un jour, peut être, ils seront réunis et ils pourront rire à nouveau comme avant.

Mais lorsqu'ils sont réunis, ils s'échangent deux trois regards, tout va bien, tu es ok, et voilà. Plus le droit de communiquer vraiment sans risquer une caméra trop observatrice, et les représailles de J.

Alors il est là, assis dans la pièce, et il pense à tous ces moments pour oublier ce froid. Tant pis s'il crève, il aura bien mérité un peu de repos, non ?

Le froid toujours. Déjà, il ne sent plus ses doigts. Il tremble un peu. Reste au milieu de la pièce, et attends. Ce sont les ordres.

Quand deux heures plus tard, J ouvre la porte, il trouve un garçon assis au milieu de la pièce, sa couleur de peau si pâle, le souffle presque arrêté, mais les yeux qui fixent cette ombre venue le chercher. Toujours réveillé, toujours prêt.

-Debout, ordonne le professeur.

L'enfant se relève aussitôt. La tête tourne, il ne sent même plus ses jambes, ses pieds qui devraient toucher le sol. Il tombe évanoui dès que l'autre à tourné le dos pour aller chercher des soins.

Mais quand il se réveille, le lendemain, à l'infirmerie, le froid qui le glace, les tremblements qui l'agitent, la fièvre qui monte ne l'empêche pas de sourire intérieurement.

Survivre et ne pas révéler son secret. Jamais.

………………………………………………..

Heero ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce rêve… Trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas rappelé, ça.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas totalement éveillé, parce qu'il ne sentait rien. Il était comme enrubanné de coton, il flottait. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais ne voyait rien. Juste le noir.

Et cet air qu'il avait en tête, qui le berçait, revenait plus fort que jamais taper contre ses tempes puis disparaissait… Et les paroles étaient si vraies…

**If I am silent then I am not real**

(Si je suis silencieux, alors je ne suis pas réel. )

C'était vrai, il n'était pas réel, juste une ombre dans les souvenirs des autres, il devait passer inaperçu, ne laisser aucune trace. Là où il était en ce moment, la réalité n'existait même plus… Qui se souviendrait de son passage en tant que tel ? On se souvenait l'explosion, on ne souvenait jamais de son nom. Il n'en avait même pas de toute façon.

**But if I speak up then no one will hear**

(Mais si je parle, alors personne n'entendra)

Parler serait impossible… C'était difficile, difficile de s'exprimer après des années de silence… Et personne pour écouter, pour pouvoir supporter ce qu'il avait subi. Les gens pleuraient pour lui, le prenaient en pitié, que des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir, ne pas qu'on s'afflige à sa place. Déjà qu'il avait du mal tout seul… Dans ce coma, il était bien, pas besoin de parler de se justifier, de rien. Enveloppé dans un doux cocon de chaleur, il avait l'impression de flotter au rythme des battements de son cœur, doucement, indéfiniment.

**If I wear a mask there's somewhere to hide**

(Si je porte un masque, c'est qu'il y a un endroit à cacher)

Pourquoi voulait-on toujours lui enlever ce masque ? Il y avait une bonne raison pour qu'il le porte, il y avait une bonne raison. Ne pas revivre tout les humiliations comme dans ce souvenir, ne plus aimer personne. Il avait un endroit à cacher, un endroit qui n'était qu'à lui et qu'il n'avait montré à personne. Il voulait le conserver. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait le changer ? « souris Heero ». Sourire ? Maintenant ? Trop tard. Il avait vécu trop de choses… Il ne pouvait plus sourire sans que ce sourire soit ironique, moqueur ou esquissé.

**Silence is golden **

(Le silence est d'or)

Il l'avait appris à ses dépends, le silence est d'or. Oui. De plomb surtout. En tout cas, il était lourd, le silence. **  
**

**I have been broken **

(J'ai été brisé)

Combien de fois? Il ne comptait même plus. C'était presque une habitude de tomber chez lui. D'être détruit, d'être brisé. Sa confiance, son honneur, sa fierté, puis son amitié, son humanité, ses amis étaient morts, puis Kari était…

Complètement brisé, comment revivre après ça ? **  
**

**Safe in my own skin **

(Sauvé en ma propre peau)

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose, la vie, la vie qui s'accrochait à lui désespérément, plus que sa peau à sauver et c'était à ça qu'il avait marché ses dernières années. Sauver juste sa peau. Survivre en toute circonstance, même lorsqu'il ne voulait plus. Réflexe. Des réflexes de survie, il en avait des tonnes. Il connaissait l'odeur du poison, il en avait goûté et il avait survécut. L'odeur de la poudre, il avait pris aussi, les mains tachées de sang, il connaissait, mais toujours s'en sortir, malgré ces images dans la tête, malgré les cris des autres les supplications, les pleurs et les regards de haine.

**So nobody wins **

(Donc personne ne gagne)

Et personne n'avait gagné, il n'y avait pas de concours, pas de prix gagnants, juste des perdants, des conséquences, des morts. Le prix d'une guerre, le prix pour être un enfant qui savait se battre si bien… Prix trop cher ? peut être. Mais J n'avait pas de budget. Et son budget, c'était sa conscience.

**If I raise my voice will someone get hurt**

(Si j'élève la voix, quelqu'un pourra être blessé)

Il avait appris à se taire, à accepter sans broncher… Fruit de son enfance. Si tu parles, ton coéquipier tombe. Le système de punitions de J se basait sur ça. Regarde souffrir les autres toi qui parle. Ne te plains pas, vois à quoi cela mène. C'est de ta faute. Autant de phrases assénées dans sa tête depuis qu'il était petit. Autant de petites comptines qu'il continuait de se répéter à chaque mission. Il ne connaissait pas les morales, il ne connaissait pas les dictons, comme « qui vole un œuf vole un bœuf », il ne connaissait que des phrases de survie, sans aucune morale. On aurait pu lui apprendre le chaperon rouge, on lui avait appris comment buter son ennemi sans se faire prendre.

**And if I can't feel then I won't get touched**

(Et si je ne peux pas sentir, alors je ne veux pas être touché)

Et il avait appris à ne plus rien ressentir, à ne plus rien dire, ne plus exprimer ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas être touché, il ne voulait pas avoir de contacts avec les autres, car le contact lui rappelait trop combien il ne ressentait rien, le moindre geste lui rappelait avec une cruauté précise qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir ces choses. Qu'il n'en avait plus le droit.

**  
If no truths are spoken then no lies can hide**

(Si aucune vérité n'est dite alors aucun mensonge ne peut être caché)

Et il se taisait, il ne disait rien, s'il se taisait, il n'avait rien à cacher, pas à mentir.

**Silence is golden**

(Le silence est d'or)

**  
Nobody gets in**

(Personne n'y arrive.)

Personne, et le pire c'était que c'était vrai. Personne ne peut faire ça. Sans se détruire un peu plus chaque jour. Etait-il déjà mort, était-il trop tard pour réparer ?

**  
Safe in my own skin**

(Sauvé en ma propre peau)

Mais ça ne l'avait pas tué. Non, il était encore en vie alors qu'il se détruisait toujours un peu plus, se renfermant sui lui-même refusant l'accès aux autres. Mais toujours survivre, cette volonté. Ce souhait d'enfant qui le gardait éveillé la nuit.

**  
So nobody wins**

(Donc personne ne gagne**)  
**

Non, personne ne gagnerait, personne ne gagnerait jamais. Mieux valait tout laisser tomber, abandonner… Trop de douleur dans ce monde, trop de mal qu'on pouvait lui faire et ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il endurait…Rester ici, où il ne souffrait plus… Mais à la réalité, dans cet endroit où on souffre tant, il y avait… Il y avait une personne qui… **  
**

**Did you hear me speak**

(M'entendais-tu parler?)

Est-ce qu'il l'entendait ? Est-ce qu'il le voyait tel qu'il était, comme il était, sans ses faux-semblants qu'il avait appris à être ? Lui était là, et il écoutait toujours avec attention ce qu'il lui disait… Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir dire la vérité une fois sans craindre un retour une blessure mortelle cette fois pour lui, alors il se taisait.

**  
Do you understand**

(Est-ce que tu comprends?)

Est-ce qu'il avait compris ? Est-ce qu'il avait compris les coins sombres qui le hantaient, est ce qu'il avait vu au delà des apparences ? Est-ce que Duo… ?

**  
Did you hear my voice**

(Entendais-tu ma voix?)

Est-ce qu'il écoutait ? Duo avait toujours été là… Toujours, il l'avait soutenu, toujours même quand il ne comprenait pas, même quand le soutenir voulait dire avoir mal et souffrir encore… Duo avait été là. Est-ce qu'après les trahisons et les mensonges, il serait toujours là ?

**  
Will you hold my hand**

(Tiendrais-tu ma main?)

Et… Est-ce qu'il le soutiendrait toujours, même maintenant ? Duo serait-il toujours là ? Même après les mensonges ? Est-ce qu'il tiendrait sa main qui tremblait ? Cette main qui assassinait sans remords et qui tremblait maintenant de sa faiblesse.

**  
Do you understand me**

(Est-ce que tu me comprends?)

Il semblait le comprendre, vouloir le comprendre, il semblait… Duo était là. C'était un confort qu'il pouvait s'accorder maintenant serait-il là jusqu'au bout ? 

Won't someone listen

(Quelqu'un va t-il écouter?)

Est-ce qu'il aura la force de m'écouter jusqu'au bout ? Quand j'aurai crié très fort toute ma haine, est-ce qu'il sera là pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il me ramassera si je reviens là où on souffre ? Si je reviens à la réalité et que je lutte pour ouvrir les yeux ?

**  
Nobody gets in**

(Personne n'y arrive.)

Duo n'est pas personne. Duo est lui. Duo saura, Duo pourra et s'il est faible s'il ne peut pas écouter, s'il m'abandonne, alors… Mais je ne veut pas abandonner tout espoir. Je n'ai pas tant vécu juste pour ça. Il faut que je me réveille, je veut être maître de mon destin. Je veux revoir Duo. La mort est si proche de moi depuis quelques jours… Si proche mais je ne veux pas…

**  
My body's a temple**

(Mon corps est un temple.)

Il y aura beaucoup de barrières à abaisser, il faudra que j'apprenne à ressentir à nouveau, il y aura mon masque à tomber et le laisser me toucher. Le laisser m'atteindre, le faire entrer dans mon cœur.

**But nothing is simple**

(Mais rien n'est simple.)

**  
**Non, rien n'est simple et je veux tenter ma chance. C'est ma dernière chance ici, mais je veux la prendre. Constater les dégâts et tout reconstruire tout reconstruire avec Lui.

Il fallait qu'il se réveille maintenant…

Déjà, la douce torpeur disparaissait et laissait place à plusieurs picotements. Quand enfin, le voile sous son esprit tomba, il ressentit toute la puissance de son empathie en cet instant. Un moment, il paniqua, trop d'émotions l'entouraient, il ne voyait rien, tout se brouillait. Mais très vite, des douleurs plus vives se firent, et se rappelèrent à lui. Entre la douleur physique et la douleur morale, Heero dut lutter contre son instinct qui lui disait de faire demi-tour.

Mais un visage en larmes le fit revenir, Duo qui pleurait, Duo qui le secouait, lui tenait la main alors qu'on le transportait vers la planque. Duo qui lui parlait, qui lui serrait la main…

Tous ces efforts…

Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, un bip sonore retentit et Heero sentit aussitôt les douleurs se réveiller, plus forte que jamais.

Il se sépara de celle, morale, en annihilant toute émotion, se laissant flotter vers l'océan d'impassibilité qui camouflait trop de choses en lui et se concentra sur son corps. Pas de dégâts majeurs vu la douleur mais juste assez pour l'immobiliser pour le moment… Le choc sans doute.

-Heero ? demanda doucement Trowa.

Il prit la main du japonais dans la sienne et sentit une légère pression en réponse.

Heero se réveillait après deux jours de coma.

Le français appela aussitôt Sally pour lui dire qu'il venait de se réveiller.

La jeune femme arriva peu après, suivie de près par Duo.

Duo s'approcha du lit, des cernes sous les yeux. Deux jours qu'il veillait le japonais et quand il acceptait de se rendre aux arguments de Quatre et montait se coucher, Heero se réveillait.

Il avait dormi en tout à peine deux heures et demi mais il ne sentait plus la fatigue. Plus quand il voyait Heero ouvrir les yeux et fixer le plafond sans rien dire.

L'américain passa une main sur le front du japonais, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. C'est la voix un peu étranglée qu'il commença à parler :

-Heero… Heero, tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

Pendant ce temps, Sally vérifiait ses fonctions vitales et changeait ses perfusions. Le japonais fit un geste pour les enlever mais Duo l'en empêcha. Son geste avait été doux mais ferme et Heero ne se sentit pas la force de lutter. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, abandonnant toute résistance.

Rassurée, Sally prononça son diagnostique :

-Tout va bien. Physiquement, ses blessures ont quasiment cicatrisé même si certaines resteront douloureuses quelques jours, expliqua t-elle aux autres. Pour le choc psychologique, je ne connais pas vraiment l'empathie mais à ce que j'ai pu constater, je dirai qu'il s'en sort bien…

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, souffla Heero d'une voix basse.

Il semblait tester sa phrase, comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'on puisse vraiment l'entendre.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et son visage avait cette absence habituelle de toute émotion. Sally sursauta. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru qu'il s'était endormi.

-Je peux soulager ta douleur si tu veux, continua Sally en fixant le japonais. A la clavicule, ajouta t-elle au bout d'un moment.

A la surprise de Duo, Heero acquiesça. La douleur faisait vraiment mal à cet endroit. Son point faible.

-Juste l'épaule alors, murmura t-il avant de tourner légèrement la tête, gêné d'avouer une faiblesse, et de croiser le regard de Duo.

Mais quelque part, il commençait autre chose. Ne plus souffrir inutilement, ne plus mentir. On commencera par là, alors.

Heero ferma les yeux à se moment, ne pouvant supporter ces deux yeux. Ils cherchaient trop de réponses… Trop de questions… Heero savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer, expliquer pourquoi il avait menti, pourquoi il lui avait menti, à lui surtout, à Duo.

Pas devant Sally. Pas tout de suite. Juste le temps de faire le point, de réfléchir à sa nouvelle vie, à ce qu'il allait faire.

-Heero, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je soulage ta tête ? Tu as pris beaucoup de coups à ce niveau et je pense que tu dois avoir encore mal…

-Non, ça ira. Merci, souffla le japonais sans ouvrir les yeux.

C'était un moyen poli de la congédier et elle le comprit. Il avait besoin de toute sa tête pour réfléchir, pour faire le point et se souvenir… Se souvenir de quelque chose…

Il entendit la jeune femme soupirer et partir de la chambre, en refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Heero seul avec Duo.

L'heure des explications arrivait plus tôt que prévue on dirait, se dit Heero.

Duo le regardait, un flamme dangereuse brillant dans le fond des yeux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et Heero ferma les yeux en sentant une vague de douleur le submerger.

-Je resterai calme, Heero, déclara lentement Duo. Je resterai calme, je ne veux pas m'énerver. Tu m'as fait… Tu m'as fait très peur, continua t-il d'une voix grave. J'ai cru te perdre plus de fois en quelques jours qu'en un an passé avec toi. J'ai découvert plus de choses en quelques jours sur toi qu'en toute une année, termina t-il doucement.

-Je…

-Tais-toi, le coupa Duo d'une voix ferme. Vois-tu, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour venir te parler, pour te dire tout ça, continua t-il d'une voix faussement nonchalante. J'ai des questions à te poser, je veux que tu y répondes, franchement, je veux que se soit clair entre nous, je ne veux plus de mensonges, je veux que tout soit clair, répéta le jeune homme, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux et faisant un effort pour les refouler.

Heero prit une profonde inspiration, sentant l'air lui brûler les poumons.

-Maintenant, après ce que tu vas dire, après tes réponses, je saurais si j'ai des raisons d'espérer… murmura le natté comme pour lui-même.

Heero ne répondit rien. Duo ne souhaitait pas être interrompu, sa démarche était assez compliquée comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ? demanda t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Dès le début tu m'as menti ! poursuivit-il en raffermissant sa voix. Je t'ai fait confiance Heero et tout était faux ! Tu sais parfaitement que je hais le mensonge, je peux tout supporter SAUF le mensonge ! Heero pourquoi m'as tu encore menti ? J'avais décidé de te faire confiance ! J'avais vraiment confiance en toi, bordel, j'ai gobé tout ce que tu m'a dit, j'ai cru aux pouvoirs, j'ai cru à tout ! Et c'était faux, tu ne faisais que mentir à Kari, à moi, à nous tous ! Je découvrais chaque jour une nouvelle chose, ta télépathie, puis le fait que tu pouvais lire dans les pensées, et maintenant, Kari est ta sœur ? Qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre demain ? Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? Le pire c'est que ce qui me fait le plus de peine, ce qui me déçoit le plus, c'est que je découvrais ça par hasard, tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit sans ça ! Tu ne m'aurais jamais rien dit si tu n'y avait pas été forcé, si ce que je pouvais dire sur ce que j'avais vu ne t'avait pas dérangé ! Et tu m'as forcé à garder le secret sur Yoki, alors que Trowa souffrait, que je sentais Wufei au bord de la crise… Et je ne pouvais rien dire, tu m'a forcé à me taire ! Et j'en étais fier, en moi, je me disais il me fait confiance à moi. Et toujours, c'était une nouvelle découverte, et toujours je l'apprenais mais pas de ta bouche… Ce n'est pas toi qui venait me voir pour me le dire…

Heero ne répondit rien, il se sentait vraiment mal, pas seulement physiquement, il avait connu pire, non, il avait mal surtout mentalement, il avait conscience qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal à Duo et il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Il ne se supportait plus lui-même, ni les choix qu'il devait assumer jusqu'au bout, même s'ils étaient faux.

-Je te donne une dernière chance, Heero ! J'attends tes explications… fit le natté en croisant les bras, reculant légèrement.

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il lui devait ça, mais Duo l'interrompit brutalement.

-Non, en fait je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre, tu vois là, je suis très en colère contre toi ! coupa t-il. Et je sens que même si tu as de très bonnes raisons pour justifier ton comportement, ce qui m'étonnerait vraiment, j'aurais plus envie de te tuer que de t'écouter, franchement…

L'américain poussa un soupir et posa ses mains à plat contre le rebord de la fenêtre, tournant le dos au japonais.

Heero ne dit rien, les paroles de Duo raisonnaient en lui, le frappant plus fort à chaque mot, plus il se les répétait, plus il se sentait mal, de ce mal qu'on ne peut pas ignorer en frappant fort ailleurs, non de ce mal qui reste, qui fait pleurer les soir de veille, qui empêche de dormir, comme ça sans raison apparente, tout va bien, on rie et là, on s'arrête parce qu'on sent cette mélancolie dans le cœur, cette main qui appuie qui étouffe qui fait mourir de l'intérieur, plus efficace qu'un acide quelconque injecté dans le sang.

Il le connaissait bien ce sentiment, celui qui revenait chaque fois qu'il mettait sa combinaison pour monter dans le Wing, ce sentiment qui lui oppressait la poitrine quand il allait tirer, quand il allait mourir, ce sentiment qu'il ressentait encore.

Et il n'en voulait plus, il aurait voulu s'en débarrasser, tout oublier, mais il était là, qui revenait.

Et il en avait marre, il avait déjà ressentis ça avec la « mort » de Kari et la « disparition » de Yoki. La douleur infligée par les êtres qui vous sont chers…

-Tu te rends compte Heero ? Non seulement tu me fais mal à moi, mais à tout le monde ! A Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, on te faisait confiance, on croyait en toi, tu étais notre leader, merde, on comptait tous sur toi et tu nous amènes mensonges sur mensonges, tu nous les sert sur un plateau d'argent, et on découvre petit à petit la vérité sur toi. Tu comprends ce qu'il y a d'effrayant ? J'ai peur de demain, parce que demain, je découvrirais quoi sur toi ? Je découvrirais que tu as menti sur quoi d'autre ? Sur quels autres détails de ta vie, tu nous as menti ? Sur tout ? Est-ce que je vais découvrir demain que tu te fous de moi, que tu te fous de nous ? Heero, je t'ai vraiment fait entrer dans ma sphère, je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, je t'ai même aimé…

Heero ferma les yeux en entendant les derniers mots. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et le jeune homme avala cette dernière phrase comme il le pouvait. Duo avait parlé au passé, il l'avait perdu, il l'avait définitivement perdu avec ça… C'était évident, il savait que ça se terminerait comme ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça éclaterait bien mais il avait espéré au fond de lui…

Il avait tenté de repousser ça, et maintenant que ça arrivait… Il s'y était préparé, intérieurement, il s'y était préparé… Mais de l'avoir là, en face de lui qui lui disait tout ça, de voir le phénomène se réaliser…

Heero avait envie de pleurer, pour une fois, il voulait laisser tomber son masque, il en avait marre de jouer quelqu'un d'autre, il aimerait tant être comme Duo, dire le fil de sa pensée, tout le temps, ne pas se soucier, ne pas avoir ce foutu conditionnement, ne pas être obligé, toujours de devoir rendre des comptes, pouvoir se reposer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, un jour, sans jamais compter que sur soi, pouvoir compter sur un autre...

Mais il devait être là, assumer tout, prendre tout sur son dos, la mort des autres, se la prendre en pleine face, survivre toujours à ceux qu'il aimait, et endosser la colère des autres, ne pas plier sous le poids et assumer pour Yoki, cacher son secret d'enfant… Et se contrôler, ne pas faire ressortir son pouvoir, cacher ceux des autres, aider Kari, aider Yoki, les consoler, leur survivre…

Duo, quant à lui, se fichait totalement de l'impact de ses mots à ce moment. Il voulait le blesser comme il était blessé lui, comme il avait ressenti cette trahison de sa part, il voulait qu'Heero craque, devant lui qu'il s'explique, non il ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas sa voix qui mentait si facilement.

Il était tellement en colère, il ne pouvait pas cacher ses mots, non, il ne pouvait pas, Heero lui avait menti, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, la rage mêlée à la colère, et ce sentiment ce trahison… . Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de bonnes raisons pour le mensonge, pourquoi Heero avait-il menti sur ses liens avec Kari, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais dit que c'était sa sœur, pourquoi avait-il couvert Yoki coûte que coûte au détriment de Kari ?

-Et Kari ? Tu as pensé à Kari ? éclata-il soudain. Non, bien sûr, il n'y a que toi même qui compte ! C'est sûr ce n'est pas toi qui a vu la douleur dans ses yeux quand elle a su la vérité, elle a pas eu le temps de te le dire ça, non elle était tellement surprise qu'elle a même pas poussé un cri ! Ses yeux sont devenus… Oh, tu aurais du voir ça, ça t'aurait passé le goût du mensonge, Heero. Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que ça m'a fait de la voir comme ça, trahie par les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus… Remarque, je peux parfaitement le comprendre, tu me diras, ajouta-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Heero ne répondit toujours pas, il savait que Duo avait raison. C'est vrai, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre, il venait de lui faire la même chose.

-Et maintenant, elle est dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort, un coma profond, irréversible ! Tu as dû sûrement penser que lui cacher la vérité serait une certaine façon de la protéger ! Bien ! Belle façon de la protéger vraiment ! Vous êtes tous suicidaires dans la famille, j'ai l'impression. Voilà où ça l'a mené, à la mort ! Et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! cria Duo. Elle est morte, complètement out !

Heero ne réagit même pas, trop choqué pour faire le moindre geste, face à ce que venait de lui balancer Duo. Celui-ci, emporté par sa colère, avait dit ça pour le faire réagir, par la colère, les pleurs que le japonais lui avait fait couler, la peur qu'il avait eu pour lui, et l'état trop grave de Kari, tout ce qui avait fait que la non réaction de Heero l'avait fait enrager plus qu'autre chose. Il avait cherché à ce que le japonais bouge, sursaute, proteste, mais il n'avait pas réagi, à peine si ses pupilles avaient bougés à l'annonce de la mort de sa sœur !

Sa propre sœur.

Dégoûté, Duo, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour sortir de la chambre, avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Heero et lui dit, revenant sur ses propres sentiments envers le japonais.

-Tu sais Heero, je t'aime, jamais je ne pourrais faire quelque chose contre ça, j'ai déjà essayé des centaines de fois avant tout ça, et je crois que je t'aimerais toujours, c'est comme ça, mais te pardonner, passer sur toute la confiance que j'avais en toi… C'est une toute autre chose, et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Je ne sais vraiment pas… murmura le jeune homme avant de partir, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il avait laissé Heero blanc comme neige. Tout le sang qui habitait son corps semblait l'avoir quitté sur le champ. Le japonais ne sentit pas la larme couler le long de sa joue, tandis qu'il fixait son regard sur la fenêtre, les mains tremblantes, la douleur émanant de tout son être.

Il s'adossa à la porte, puis se laissa glisser doucement au sol, laissant son regard dériver sur la pièce, comme mort. Il l'avait bien cherché, il l'avait mérité, c'était vrai, il ne faisait que payer tout ça, que Duo lui en veuille d'accord, d'accord il l'acceptait… Mais ça faisait mal… Duo… C'était la seule personne à qui il avait… Repris contact avec le monde grâce à lui… Non, Duo n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire tout ça, comment pouvait-il dire autant de mots qui font mal en si peu de temps.

Comment était-il possible de détruire la vie d'une personne en une conversation ? Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait faire pour qu'il le pardonne, il se sentait tellement misérable, tellement vide… C'était fini…

Il n'avait plus qu'à reprendre le soldat parfait, ramasser les morceaux, ne rien recoller jeter le tout par la fenêtre et reprendre cet air si distant, disparaître et recommencer les missions en solo, comme s'il n'avait plus d'âme. Avant, il faisait semblant de ne pas en avoir… Il n'aurait plus à faire semblant maintenant… Son âme était à Duo, il l'avait brisée et écrasée à ses pieds.

Juste avant de partir, il avait donné sa clé à la seule personne capable de le comprendre. Il l'avait changé, sa clé, il l'avait modifié, il n'avait pas compris comment, peut être parce qu'à ce moment, un nouveau paramètre avait changé en lui, peut être que quelque chose avait définitivement changé en lui… Oui, c'était ça, c'était à ce moment… Il avait donné sa clé au jeune homme, lui avait permis de lire son âme à un moment donné… Quand ils avaient parlés avant de s'être fait kidnapper…

C'était là, à ce moment qu'il avait réalisé..

Que Duo était un facteur, une personne bien trop importante, que jamais sa place ne changerait en lui… Qu'il était gravé en lui désormais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier ni le perdre ni l'ignorer…

Trop tard, Duo était dans son sang, dans sa tête.

Et ce qu'avait toujours fait Heero, contrôler son esprit, empêcher quiconque d'y pénétrer, le jeune homme abaissait toutes ses barrières, ça ne servait à rien, qu'avait-il à cacher d'autre ? Sa mort intérieure lente , son agonie ?

Il n'en avait pas la force.

Demain, il partirait…

Loin.

………………………………….

Le téléphone cellulaire de Hilde sonna et elle décrocha avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle se souvenait trop bien qui était en train de l'appeler.

Les professeurs qui voulaient leurs rapports, les professeurs qui se demandaient pourquoi elle n'avait donné signe de vie.

-Oui… Oui, ben j'ai du oublier… fit-elle semblant de plaisanter quand S le lui reprocha.

-Euh… La mission ? Ben, elle est accomplie, non ? La base a sauté intégralement ! Le rapport ? Ah ? Il fallait un rapport ? répéta t-elle en prenant un ton étonné. Ben, voilà on remarque tout de suite qu'Heero est plus là… constata t-elle d'un air faussement désolé.

-Ah, vous avez eu le rapport par Trowa ? Oui, c'est un bon gars, il oublie jamais rien ! s'exclama t-elle en réponse.

-Comment ça un autre genre de rapport ? Vous êtes franchement culotté pour un…

-Ah ! Oups, pardon ! Oui, mon rapport… Celui sur mes investigations persos…

-Trowa ? Non mais vous plaisantez j'espère ? Si ce type lâche une seule information un jour, se sera quand les lapins baiseront les vaches ! Quand à Duo, alors là, il parle, il parle… Il mâche… Il parle, il parle… Il mâche… Comment ça comme moi ? Bref, mais il ne sait rien sur, Heero rien du tout !

-Non, je ne suis pas prête de le retrouver… Merde, c'est J qui l'a formé, s'il est si bien entraîné que ça, vous croyez franchement qu'il va être retrouvé, s'il a choisi de disparaître ? interrogea Hilde, franchement incrédule.

-Ouais, sinon, je m'acclimate plutôt bien… sourit-elle. Bon, je peux pas vous dire la température qu'il fait dehors parce que j'ai la jambe cassée à cause la mission… A bah, oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes pas au courant, vous avez pas eu de rapport ! Ben voilà, je vous le dis ! J'ai la jambe cassée parce que j'ai raté une marche !

-Mais non, je déconnais ! C'est un débris de MS qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de taper la discute à ma jambe !

-Ouais, elle était en bouillie après. On peut pas dire qu'il a été diplomatique.

-Qui ? Ben, le débris ! Trowa vous a rien dit au sujet de ma jambe cassée ?

-Ah. Ben, oui, remarque, logique. Il a fait le rapport de sa mission et de ce qu'il a fait. Après, les dégâts persos des autres… Enfin, c'est quand même un bon gars puisqu' il a fait son rapport, hein ? Pas comme les autres quoi…

-Ouais moi compris, ça va, grommela l'allemande.

-Euh… Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Une inspection ? cria t-elle presque sous la surprise.

-Mais euh… genre une inspection… Avec vous ? demanda t-elle tentant de gagner du temps.

-Oui, oui, évidemment… Non, pas avec le boulanger du coin, je sais… Il y en a pas… Mais… Quand ? s'informa t-elle rapidement.

-Cet après-midi, sûrement ? répéta t-elle, incrédule.

-Sûrement, sûrement ? Cet après-midi ? Mais c'est cet après-midi, cet après-midi ou cet après-midi dans une semaine ? tenta t-elle encore.

-Cet après-midi… Ah, mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama la jeune fille brusquement.

-Pourquoi ? Ben… J'ai pas le fait ménage !Y'a beaucoup de poussière vous savez et puis quand on a votre âge, enfin, c'est pas bon pour la respiration quoi… expliqua t-elle désespérément.

-Non, mais pour quoi faire une inspection, d'ailleurs ? Je peux pas la faire pour vous ? interrogea t-elle soudain sérieuse.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai de super idées… Faut que je fasse quoi alors ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton faussement pompeux.

-Oui… d'accord… Hum, hum… Rien d'autre chef ?

-Un rapport ? Ah oui, bien entendu ! Ben, je vous dirai ce que j'ai trouvé alors !

-Ouais c'est ça, à bientôt, jeune fille ! euh, vieillard ! se moqua l'allemande avant de raccrocher en poussant un soupir.

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de problèmes ! Voilà que les autres débiles du cerveau se ramenaient avec leurs questions et leurs ordres ! Et maintenant, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse semblant d'enquêter encore sur Heero, mais à partir de son portable qu'il n'avait pas emmené dans sa fuite.

Bon… Il allait falloir qu'elle se débrouille… Et qu'elle trouve un truc à leur donner où ils mettraient leur projet à exécution, c'est à dire rappliquer à la planque. Et alors là… Là, ils découvriraient euh… Des choses qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient. Comme Heero qui n'était pas du tout en fuite, et puis, bien sûr la sœur du japonais qui aurait entre temps, été recueillie… Si bien sûr, Kari ne mourrait pas avant…

Hilde regarda par la fenêtre, ses yeux se perdant dans l'immensité du ciel. La vie était moche des fois.

Sally entra à ce moment dans sa chambre, lui annonçant que Heero venait de se réveiller. L'allemande eut un sourire soulagé. Au moins un qui s'en sortait. Toujours son téléphone en main, elle remarqua alors le regard interrogateur de la chinoise.

-Les mads, expliqua la jeune fille. Ils veulent des nouvelles un peu plus souvent et ils sont pas prêts de lâcher l'affaire… soupira t-elle.

-Il faudrait en parler aux autres, qu'on trouve une solution…

-Oui, si tu pouvais le faire… Tes médicaments m'ont littéralement assommée ! Je suis crevée !

-C'est le but ! Tu bouges tellement qu'il est plus facile de te donner des calmants pour que tu restes tranquille !

-Ben voilà, maintenant, tu t'occupes de faire passer le message à tous pendant que je pionce. Ah, ah ! Tu es en train de payer, Sally !!

-Bon, j'était venue pour voir si tu avais mal à la jambe…

-Non, tout va bien, c'est la forme ! Oui, enfin, tout est relatif. Je ne peux pas non plus marcher et courir…

-Patience, ma chère, ironisa la chinoise.

-Ouais, bon, ben bonne nuit !

-C'est ça ! Fais de beaux rêves, plaisanta la jeune femme avant de fermer la porte, rassurée quand à l'état moral de la jeune fille.

Elle tenait le coup, ça allait à peu près.

…………………

Trowa rejoignit Quatre qui écrivait à une table du salon. Le jeune blond arrêta son travail lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissants lui enserrer la taille.

-Il est réveillé, murmura le français à l'oreille de son amoureux.

-Je l'ai senti, répondit le jeune homme laissant sa tête se reposer contre le cou du brun. C'est un soulagement pour tout le monde, ici. Je sens aussi qu'il est… embrouillé… Je crois qu'il a du mal à mettre en ordre son esprit… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en seulement quelques jours… On a découvert beaucoup de choses à son sujet…

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop… Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il nous a cachées… Je ne sais même pas si nous le connaissons vraiment… Ca me fait peur… J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé un an avec un parfait inconnu… Il nous menti… A tous…

-J'avais deviné, déclara brusquement Trowa.

-Tu ? répéta Quatre, surpris.

-J'avais deviné. Disons que j'avais compris… Pour Kari. Je le connais bien… Même s'il ne parle pas… Même s'il ne dit rien, ou qu'il ment par omission… Voir qu'il le fait exprès… Il a menti mais c'était pour protéger sa sœur… Je ne sais pas si ça l'excuse. Je sais juste que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait.

-Je crois que nous avons perdu un peu de notre confiance en lui, souffla Quatre.

-Je crois que Duo a perdu ses repères… Et que Wufei ne sait plus quoi penser, réfléchit Trowa un moment.

-Et toi… Pendant tout ce temps, tu savais… Et tu ne nous as rien dit.

-Là, c'est moi qui aurait perdu sa confiance… Est ce que j'ai perdu la tienne ?

-Non. Non, murmura Quatre. Je comprends. Je te comprends… Et je te fais confiance. Tu sais que je te fais confiance, Trowa. Ahibbeck, galbî, murmura le jeune arabe. (Je t'aime, mon cœur)

Trowa l'embrassa doucement, goûtant à ses lèvres qui avaient un saveur sucrée. Lentement, il garda le lien, déposant des baisers sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis sa lèvre supérieure, pour joindre sa bouche contre la sienne, dans une douceur infinie.

-Je crois que je ne peux plus me passer de toi, murmura Trowa avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser plus profond et plus passionné.

Quatre répondit à son baiser, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec ses lèvres chaudes, et cet ardent feu qui le dévorait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le brun.

-Tu écrivais à qui ? demanda celui-ci en quittant ses lèvres, en profitant pour se mettre face à son amoureux.

-Ma sœur, Iria… Ca peut attendre, murmura le jeune blond d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Ses yeux bleus avaient viré au noir et il reprit les lèvres du français avec ferveur, s'abandonnant dans ses bras, tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de son dos. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, se regardant dans les yeux.

Quatre avait un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres, complètement emporté par l'instant qu'ils venaient de partager.

Trowa fit un léger sourire avant de croiser les bras, signe qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire.

Le jeune arabe le fixa, attendant ce qu'il allait prononcer.

-Je ne lui en veux pas. En fait, je n'en veux pas du tout à Heero. Je le comprends peut être mieux…

-Je ne sais plus si je dois avoir confiance en lui, tu comprends, déclara doucement le petit blond.

Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Trowa, mais il sentait que la discussion était importante pour le français.

-C'est quelqu'un qui a une grande place dans ma vie, prononça lentement Trowa, semblant réfléchir aux termes qu'il employait. Je ne pourrai pas supporter que vous le rejetiez… Tous, vous semblez vouloir le mettre à l'écart, même si c'est inconscient, poursuivit-il en levant la main devant l'expression de Quatre qui voulait protester.

-Je… C'est un peu comme si tu me repoussais… continua t-il. Je lui ressemble, j'aurai certainement agi de la même manière dans sa situation… Non, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi mais… En l'éloignant, j'ai l'impression que tu m'éloignes un peu de toi, tu désapprouves une partie de moi en quelque sorte… Alors que je suis de son côté… Même si je ne sais pas lui montrer… Je me sens au milieu dans cette histoire. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, termina le jeune homme en faisant un pas en arrière, secouant la tête, légèrement perdu.

Quatre ferma les yeux une seconde, et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Attends. Trowa, je ne rejette pas Heero… C'est vrai, je lui en veux et je ne sais même pas quelle attitude adopter envers lui… Ce que tu viens de me dire… C'est faux, je ne t'éloignes pas de moi, je ne le ferais jamais. Quelque soit tes opinions. Heero est mon ami aussi. Et ça me fait mal ce que tu me dis. Tu as raison, je sais que tu observes tout avec un point de vue objectif, j'ai certainement du éviter Heero ces derniers temps… J'ai l'impression de pas le connaître… Je sais que tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire mais je pense qu'il connaît déjà ton opinion face à lui. Je suppose qu'il faudrait que j'aille le voir pour éclaircir les choses… Je crois en lui malgré tout. Ce garçon est capable de tout, je crois en lui. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne le sait pas… Même si je lui en veux, je ne lui en veux pas assez pour le haïr ou le repousser.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour moi, déclara doucement le français.

-Trowa, je ne fais pas ça pour que tu te sentes mieux mais pour moi et lui. Je me sens mal de l'avoir un peu écarté, d'avoir mis sa parole en doute alors qu'il m'a aidé à tenir tête face à Yoki, à bloquer mon esprit. Tu viens de m'en faire prendre conscience… Je te remercie pour ça, pour ta franchise… Je t'aime, murmura le garçon avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du français. Je vais aller lui parler…

………………………………

En se dirigeant vers la chambre du japonais, Quatre ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, son empathie lui criait la douleur de son ami, et même s'il mettait des barrières pour mieux résister aux émotions des autres, il les sentait et ne les supportait pas ou très mal.

Heero avait abaissé toutes ses barrières qui faisaient qu'ordinairement, le jeune arabe ne pouvait avoir accès à ses émotions. Mais elles étaient là, toutes plus embrouillées les unes que les autres, toutes faisant plus mal que l'autre.

Il toqua à la porte prudemment et personne ne répondit, mais il entra quand même, prenant une grande inspiration. Il trouva Heero debout devant la fenêtre, regardant au loin un point imaginaire. Il n'avait pas réagi à l'entrée du jeune homme, n'avait pas bougé un cil. Ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés devant lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher désespérément.

-Heero ? appela le blond doucement.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

-Heero, insista le jeune arabe, s'approchant de l'asiatique.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Quatre ? demanda le japonais d'une voix un peu dure, dans un essai d'être agressive mais sans vraiment y parvenir.

-Je…Je m'inquiète pour toi, fit Quatre, sincèrement.

-Ah ? Pourtant je vais très bien, répondit Heero d'un ton dégagé, avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier et de fermer les yeux devant la douleur qui lui vrilla les tempes à se mouvement trop soudain.

-Arrêtes de mentir, souffla Quatre, percevant l'ironie du japonais.

-Mais pourtant, je suis un menteur, non ? continua le japonais d'une voix qui n'était plus ironique du tout mais où on pouvait déceler un simple constat, presque comme un enfant qui pose un fait, avec une voix innocente de la vérité.

-Heero…

-C'est ce que vous pensez tous de moi, maintenant non ? demanda le jeune homme en penchant légèrement la tête, comme s'il pouvait mieux voir ce que jugeait Quatre. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, termina Heero en se replongeant dans sa contemplation première du ciel.

-Heero, tu exagères, intervint Quatre d'un ton plus ferme. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi.

Il ne savait même plus quel ton adopter devant lui, devant cette expression si sûre de la vérité, si résolue comme si le japonais ne faisait qu'accepter les faits sans jamais les contester. Ce qui était loin du caractère qu'il avait montré pendant toute cette année de combats. C'était comme s'il rendait les armes.

-Tu me traites de menteur, mais toi tu fais pareil, déclara doucement Heero, sans plus se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tu viens me voir parce que tu ressens ce que j'ai, parce que ça te fait mal… Pas parce que tu veux me réconforter, tu ne le souhaite pas, tu me trouves aussi coupable que les autres. Je suis désolé pour ta douleur, je ne peux rien y faire, je ne contrôle plus mon esprit… Pas pour le moment. Tu peux repartir, tu vois, je trouverais la solution pour que tu ne souffres plus de mon état. Et tu viens me voir alors que tu m'en veux autant que les autres. Belle contradiction, vraiment, souligna Heero pensivement.

-Heero, tu as raison je t'en veux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je sens ta douleur, c'est vrai, mais c'est pour apaiser la tienne que je viens te voir pas la mienne. Heero, au nom de notre amitié…

-Je vois… Tu as des problèmes de conscience ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai aidé récemment… Contre Yoki… Tu as des problèmes de conscience ? répéta Heero. Tu te dis, il m'a aidé, je vais pas le laisser comme ça… Rappelle toi, je suis empathe moi aussi et je peux même lire dans tes pensées, souligna le japonais en voyant l'expression de l'arabe, surprise du fait que Heero lise en lui aussi clairement.

-Non, c'est faux, Heero… Je ne pense pas ça, je ne pense pas vraiment ça… Tu mens, Heero, je sais que tu ne lis pas dans les pensées, tu le peux mais tu ne le fais pas, Kari nous l'a dit !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, hein ? Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était, elle, je lui ai menti toute sa vie, elle n'a même pas été capable de s'en rendre compte toute seule ! poussa le japonais, d'une voix qui trahissait sa détresse, sa peine de cette constatation, son amertume.

-Arrête, Heero ! Tu te fais mal, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, arrête ! cria Quatre.

-Mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Quatre. Je vais très bien, fit Heero ironique. J'ai perdu votre respect, votre confiance et votre amitié, tout va bien. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça m'apportait ? Je n'en sais rien. Et je suis fatigué de jouer devant eux un rôle ! Je ne serai jamais comme vous le voulez, je ne suis pas cette personne ! Vous pensez quoi, tous ? s'énerva le japonais brusquement.

-Que je suis parfait ? La perfection n'existe pas, tu devrais le savoir, Quatre ! Dans cette histoire, j'ai perdu plus que vous tous ! Vous, vous n'avez fait que réaliser que l'image parfaite était fausse, moi j'ai perdu ma famille, mes amis, tout ce que j'avais reconstruit. Une personne aurait pu… Dans l'histoire j'ai perdu l'amour de Duo, et ma place parmi vous. Sans oublier Kari et Yoki. Mais à part ça tout va bien !

-Heero, tu exagères, répondit doucement Quatre.

Le japonais se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Quatre du poser une main sur le cœur et s'empêcher de crier. La douleur était si forte…

-Tu la sens ? demanda Heero lentement. Tu crois que j'exagère ? Alors explique-moi tout ce mal, Quatre, explique-moi tout ça, moi je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi est ce que j'ai mal quand je pense à cette confiance perdue, à ce mal… Pourquoi j'ai envie de rien, de plus rien depuis que Duo est parti de cette chambre, pourquoi ma vie n'a plus de sens, maintenant ?

-Heero… Je… Je ne peux pas comprendre ta douleur et personne ne peut comprendre la souffrance des autres. Tu es le seul à juger de son intensité. Je veux dire si tu as si mal en pensant à cette confiance qu'on a perdu, moi j'ai mal aussi, j'aimerai la retrouver mais c'est vrai, j'ai un peu peur que tu me blesses de nouveau que tu me craches au visage un nouveau mensonge, que je ne puisse plus compter sur toi… C'est vrai, on a beaucoup compté sur toi, on se repose souvent sur tes épaules, et je me rends compte que tu n'es pas parfait merci encore tu serais trop ennuyeux ! sourit le jeune homme.

-Je m'excuse si j'ai pu te faire sentir cette pression, je ne voulais pas… Si toi, tu as mal en pensant à ça, c'est que tu ressens de très forts sentiments pour nous, pour Kari et surtout pour Duo. je crois qu'il s'est emporté par la peur de te perdre, tu as failli y rester, ça en devient presque une habitude, c'est peut être un poids trop lourd à porter pour lui. Il tient à toi si fort qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas… Et tu l'as déçu… Il pensait qu tu lui faisais confiance comme lui te faisait confiance, et tu as brisé ses illusions en lui mentant comme à ta sœur, comme à nous, tu l'as traité de la même façon que nous, pas comme s'il était à part pour toi, pas comme s'il comptait vraiment… Mais ça lui a porté un coup important… Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en voudra longtemps… Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas comme on dit… Tu sais il est bien trop jovial, et trop généreux pour être rancunier longtemps. Je te conseille de lui parler de mettre à jour tes sentiments, tout ceux que tu caches par peur, tout ce que tu caches lui fait mal, Heero, dis lui tout ce que tu penses, pourquoi tu agis ainsi…

-Je ne peux pas…. Je ne suis pas prêt, murmura le jeune homme. Il ne m'écoutera pas pour l'instant…

-Alors dès que tout sera fini, dis le lui. Tu perds du temps, tu le regretteras, Heero. Tu as failli le perdre, ne perds pas trop de temps… Ne rates pas ça, crois-moi. Oblige le à t'écouter, je sais que tu peux être convainquant quand tu veux.

-Arigato. Pour tout.

Le jeune homme lui avait permis de vider son sac, en quelque sorte il avait passé ses nerfs sur lui et ça lui avait fit du bien.

Quatre lui fit un sourire, s'approcha du jeune homme et lui prit la main.

-Je suis ton ami, je me considère comme tel, en tout cas, malgré tout, Heero, tu es mon ami. Alors tu peux compter sur moi si tu veux parler… Sur Trowa aussi… ajouta le jeune homme avant de sortir de la pièce.

Heero prit une grande inspiration, une fois seul. La visite de Quatre lui avait permis de tirer au clair certains points, il s'était calmé, il pourrait toujours essayer de rattraper ses erreurs, oui, il allait commencer par demander pardon à Kari, à lui…

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Pendant tout ce temps, il 'avait pensé qu'à Duo, Duo et encore Duo. Il avait pensé aux mensonges, à ce qu'il avait fait à Kari mais…

Kari.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Elle s'était battue avec Yoki, c'était affreux et il s'était évanoui, c'était si douloureux…

Heero tenta de se concentrer mais aucune présence de sa sœur dans les parages. Une peur sourde l'envahit, et il se remémora les paroles de Duo, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Elle est dans le coma plus morte que vive, un coma irréversible.

………………………………………….

Sally rentra dans la chambre de Wufei, trouvant le jeune homme assis sur son lit, plongé dans une réflexion intérieure.

Elle allait repartir lorsque la voix du chinois s'éleva doucement :

-Reste. On doit parler, je crois…

La jeune femme s'avança dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Je continuerai de me battre, Wufei, affirma la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as failli y rester dans cette mission ! Tu étais morte de peur ! protesta le chinois, d'une voix douce.

-Mais je le faisais pour une cause juste ! Il fallait retrouver Heero ! Et l'aider ! s'exclama la jeune médecin.

-Tu as failli mourir… J'ai failli te perdre… Encore. Ca recommence, murmura le chinois en fixant un point invisible sur le mur.

-Wufei, déclara Sally d'une voix forte.

La jeune femme s'accroupit devant lui, pour être à sa hauteur, lui qui était assis sur son lit.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais vivre aussi longtemps que tu le feras, et je ne peux pas te jurer de rester les bras croisés pendant que d'autres risquent leurs vies, parce que c'est impossible. Mais je peux te promettre de t'aimer et de rester à tes côtés. Pas plus. Tu ne dois pas chercher plus. Personne ne pourra le donner. Je ne peux te garantir que mon amour.

-On dirait les vœux de mon mariage, souffla le jeune homme.

Sally eut un petit rire.

-Non, je ne te demande pas en mariage…

Elle lui prit la main, croisant les doigts avec les siens.

-Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre…

-Wo ai ni.... répondit le jeune homme doucement, répétant ses vœux. On…

Sa voix se fit plus hésitante, tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots.

-On restera ensemble ? Sally, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas deux fois ça… murmura t-il en touchant son ventre, lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

La chinoise souleva lentement la tunique du garçon et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Une cicatrice barrait son ventre. Elle trembla tandis que sa main passait sur les contours de la blessure. La marque de son sabre. Il se l'était enfoncé dans le ventre…

-J'y ai survécu et j'ai combattu contre Oz… expliqua Wufei d'une voix indifférente.

-Je… Je suis désolée, Wufei… Mais… Je ne voudrais pas tu fasses ça, si je mourrais… Wufei, je t'aime, et je veux qu'on reste ensemble… Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, et si je me bats, j'espère que se sera à tes côtés… Tu me protégeras comme je te protégerai… On sera ensemble, Wufei. Et tous les deux, on sait qu'on s'aime, on sait qu'on tient à l'autre…

-Alors je prendrai soin de toi et tu prendras soin de moi. Et on s'aimera.

-Oui.

-D'accord. Tope là.

Désarçonnée par la réponse du jeune homme Sally eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri quand elle vit que le garçon cachait son émotion de cette manière, détournant le regard, et prenant une voix faussement distante.

La chinoise donna une tape dans la main de l'asiatique. A peine eut-elle effleuré sa paume que les doigts fins du garçon se refermèrent sur elle et la tirèrent vers lui. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le garçon, qui l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Sally voulut s'écarter lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes du chinois couler le long de son visage mais comme l'étreinte du jeune homme se fit plus possessive, elle se détendit, et se contenant de répondre au baiser.

-Xièxie, souffla t-il à l'oreille de la chinoise. (Merci)

……………………………….

Il fallait qu'il voit Kari, il fallait qu'il la voit. Voir la jeune fille, lui parler, essayer d'entrer en contact, par n'importe quel moyen… Essayer de ressentir sa présence puisque ici il ne la sentait pas. Il ne la sentait plus. Et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle se battait contre Yoki.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Le japonais s'avança dans les couloirs, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. De toute façon, la plupart des pilotes l'évitait et il n'avait aucune envie de leur parler. Kari était dans le coma.

C'était ce que lui avait hurlé Duo tout à l'heure. Qu'elle était dans le coma, un coma profond et irréversible… Le coma dont on ne revenait pas… Le coma qui pouvait durer des années grâce aux machines si on ne demandait pas de débrancher… Il avait exagéré, hein ? Elle était juste évanouie, elle se réveillerait…

Oui, il fallait croire en ça.

Heero poussa la porte doucement et ce qu'il vit le fit trembler. Il avança lentement, le souffle saccadé, ses pieds glissant le long de la moquette. Sur le lit, Kari était étendue, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait morte. Complètement morte.

Seul, le moniteur indiquait que la vie ne l'avait pas quittée. Pas complètement. Elle ne vivait que grâce à des machines qui entretenaient son corps.

Heero s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, la sienne tremblant plus fort que jamais devant son état. Son visage était couvert de bleus, ses mains étaient enflées, et un bandage recouvrait sa poitrine.

Le souffle était régulier, mécanique. Mais faible. Trop faible.

Il n'arrivait même pas, alors qu'il l'avait devant ses yeux, alors qu'il la touchait, il n'arrivait même pas à sentir sa présence, à se dire qu'elle était là. Son empathie ne lui indiquait que le vide, que les autres. Mais pas elle.

-Kari…murmura le japonais. Kari, je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute… Je… Tu n'es même plus là… constata t-il doucement. J'aurais voulu te dire que tu étais ma sœur, j'aurais voulu partager cela avec toi, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'on soit plus proches toi et moi…

Il posa sa joue contre le cou de la jeune fille, serrant fort le corps immobile dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de toi ? répéta t-il en murmurant. Je t'ai retrouvé, c'était pas pour te perdre, c'était pas pour te perdre… Maintenant que tu sais, tu vas m'en vouloir de m'être tut… Mais je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre…

Le jeune homme se recula, contemplant les cheveux défaits, les bleus, les appareils qui la maintenaient en vie.

-Kari…

Il prit une grande inspiration, et le masque du soldat parfait revint un moment sur son visage. Seule, la voix trahissait les émotions qui habitaient le jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient froid, déterminés.

- Tu vas désapprouver, commença t-il d'une voix tremblante. Mais je ne veux pas savoir, tu n'es plus là, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, hein ? Tu reviendras, parce que tu peux pas mourir ! Tu peux pas me laisser là, tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends ?

Le garçon se releva.

-Kari, je suis désolé. Cette fois, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. Cette fois… Et tant pis pour les conséquences. Tu m'en voudras, tu ne voudrais pas que je le fasse mais… Regarde toi ! Regarde dans quel état il t'a mise ! Et je parie, j'en suis certain, que tu l'aimes encore… Je parie que tu l'aimes envers et contre tout. Même s'il t'as fait du mal, même s'il t'a presque tuée… Kari, pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire, répéta le garçon en quittant la salle. Gomen nasai, imouto. (pardon, petite sœur)

Ses yeux s'assombrirent au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait, devant ce corps qui ne réagissait plus à rien, qui était intouchable, qu'il ne pouvait plus atteindre au niveau empathique.

A la place de la peine, à la place de l'affliction, un sentiment nouveau vint habiter le garçon.

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis…

Très longtemps.

Trop longtemps.

La haine. Il avait toujours tout pardonné. Les trahisons, les coups, les entraînements, Yoki qui prenait sa place, Yoki qui le torturait…

Il avait laissé faire, il avait laissé faire au nom de leur amitié, au nom du lien qui les unissait… Il avait toujours laissé couler, un sourire, un regard, pardonné.

Un mot d'excuse, je te pardonne. Je ne veux pas d'explications, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, si tu recommenceras un jour, si je devrais me battre, tu es pardonné. Tu as toute ma confiance, on rira ensemble encore longtemps. Il avait toujours retenu les cris qu'il voulait pousser, serrer les dents quand il aurait voulu donner un coup de poing. Il avait accepté sans broncher les pires excuses, les pires sourires, il avait tout donné. Merci c'était fini. Il ne laisserait plus faire. Tant pis pour les pots cassés.

C'était fini. Il ne laisserait pas passer ça. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Pour Kari.

Toute la haine habitait son corps et il sentait une puissance, sa puissance se manifester au fond de lui. Elle avait toujours été refoulées, elle avait toujours été camouflée…

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'envoyer loin de lui ! Pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière. Kari était presque morte…

C'était trop. La goutte d'eau, peut être, le vase qui éclatait enfin…

Heero sentit le long flux d'énergie qui parcourait son corps, il sentait la brûlure à son cerveau, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne bloqua rien. Il laissa faire, il la laissa venir en lui, il la laissa monter, toute cette force qu'il avait refoulée.

Lorsque Wufei l'interpella alors qu'il allait sortir de la planque, Heero ne répondit même pas. Seule une pensée habitait son esprit.

Trouver Yoki.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait fait exploser la porte derrière lui, et que le chinois le regardait ébahi.

Il ne fit attention à rien, qu'à retrouver Yoki, le retrouver…

Et lui faire payer.

A SUIVRE…

Une ptite review s'il vous plait ? Pour savoir ce que vous en pensez… Et vous avez vu ? Pour une fois… Heero se rebelle ! lol Qu'est ce que ça va donner à votre avis ?


	16. dernier affrontement

**Titre :** Sang et révélations

**Auteurs :** Draya et Clôtho

**Source :** Une série avec des méchas… Qui n'apparaissent pas beaucoup dans cette fic, ok… lol Alors comme les robots aux capacités exceptionnelles ne vous aideront pas… C'est Gundam Wing, la source !

**Genre :** Ansgt, triste, violent, une belle bagarre à l'horizon, et je rajouterai encore triste. Yaoi aussi. Ok, on rajoute surnaturel parce que les dons des japonais, c'est franchement pas réalistes ! lol

**Couples :** 4x3, Kari x Yoki .. et oui, il persiste ! lol 5x Sally et 1x2 qui arrive enfin ! Si Heero veut bien se donner la peine de rester éveillé…

**Disclaimers :** Comme d'habitude, la rubrique la moins aimée des auteurs… Les persos ne sont pas à nous, on ne se fait pas d'argent dessus, promis ! On se contente juste de les torturer, de les caser ensemble et voilà !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Florinoir **: Olala une review enthousiaste ! ça fait plaisir à lire c'est clair ! Le juron du début montre que oui, elle t'as marquée la fic… lol Pour les tortures de Heero… mdr ! je l'adore ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute si Draya et moi, on a rien trouvé de mieux pour lui prouver notre amour que de le torturer… lol Non, en fait, on s'est dit que se serait cool de le torturer ! Les grosses sadiques, tu sais… lol Et oui, je comprends tout à fait que tu en veuilles au natté… moi aussi je lui en veux ! Comme tu dis, bibiche sors du coma et tout de suite l'autre, il le gronde ! Je te jure ! Je comprends pourquoi t'enrageais! Mais bon, c'était dans le scénario, et Draya a insisté pour qu'on le fasse… lol Et comme tu dis… c'est trop dommage pour Kari et Yoki… Mais on se rattrape avec les autres couples hein ? C'est ce qu'il faut se dire… lol Alors merci de suivre cette fic, et de nous encourager pour écrire cette suite. En tout cas, ta review nous a redonné un bon coup de pêche ! merci encore ! Kisu !

**Rushie :** Comme tu le dis, Duo a été vache avec Heero… d'un autre côté, faut le comprendre… Il s'est senti trahi… Mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour enfoncer bibiche à son réveil ? Je ne sais pas… lol Ok, il a été vache ! mdr Pour Heero qui se rebelle, comme tu dis, ça va faire mal… faut penser qu'il ne s'est pas encore rebellé de toute sa vie… Alors le jour où il craque… mais tout est écrit dans ce chapitre ! Pour Kari, comme tu vois, elle n'est plus morte mais elle n'est pas non plus sortie d'affaire. Alors on remercie Wufei, c'est clair ! Pour le fait que le chapitre 15 soit meilleur que le 14 et bien, ça prouve qu'on progresse, c'est cool ! Merci donc ! Merci aussi de nous encourager et puis, bien sûr, comme tu le vois la suite à été longue à venir… gomen nasai miss ! bisous !

**Shuya :** C'est possible que tu n'es pas vu cette histoire pendant longtemps, on est pas des rapides à updater depuis quelques mois. Enfin, ça fait plaisir de recevoir une review si gentille ! Pour le passage où Wufei annonce son mariage, c'est vrai qu'il est triste… Je suis contente que tu aimes la manière dont il te touche, et la façon qu'on a d'écrire. C'est à nous de te remercier pour nous reviewver, et puis bonne année à toi aussi mais alors très très en retard ! lol Considère qu'on te souhaite la joyeuse paques en même temps ! lol merci pour tes encouragements et tous tes compliments, on sait plus trop où se mettre… Mais Merci ! Kisu !

**Kimiko :** Hello toi ! Et oui, on voit ça, tu es de retour ! C'est clair que la fin du chapitre, ça serait marrant à voir en vrai… La porte qui explose et Wufei qui touche avec ses dents le parquet… lol Pour Heero, je pensais que j'avais expliqué, mais apparemment, c'était mal fait… lol Donc, j'ai tenté de le refaire dans ce chapitre, de dire pourquoi il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec Kari. Mais bon, si c'est toujours pas clair redis le moi et je mettrais des explications plus précises si je peux ! Mais tu avais raison. Heero peut effectivement « guérir » un peu les gens en « entrant dans leur esprit… Pour ça tu as tout compris ! lol mais pour ça, il faut qu'il puisse entrer dans l'esprit… c'est là qu'est le hic avec Kari. En tout cas, tout ça pour te dire qu'on va bien et qu'on espère que toi de même et puis on te renvoies les bisous !

**Kaorulabelle :** Et bien… je me demande comment tu as fait ! Tu t'es fait toute notre fic ? Tu es très courageuse alors parce qu'elle était longue, mais longue ! Bon, peut être encore plus longue à écrire mais bon… lol En tout cas, tu m'impressionnes ! lire tout ! bravo ! Et merci ! lol Oulala que tu en trembles encore et tout… je pense quand même que tu t'en remettras de cette fic ! lol Merci d'aimer ce qu'on fait et de nous lire ! bisous !

**Lily.B :** faisant ton come back, tu nous donnes une review super gentille ! merciiiii ! Pour te dire, tu as raison, il y a beaucoup de moments de malheurs dans cette fic, pour le bonheur, faut le chercher un peu plus… lol Pour le happy end… Ah, comment te dire… lol je ne m'inquiéterai pas trop à ta place, tu parles à deux fans ! Pour la phrase que tu as relevé… mdr ! effectivement, tu m'as démasquée ! c'est moi qui l'ai rajoutée cette phrase parce que… et bien, on écrit à partir de la série alors je lui fais des clins d'œil de temps à autre… lol Contente que tu l'aies remarqué ! Tes réflexions ne sont pas débiles et ça fait très plaisir ! merci pour tes encouragements, et ne t'inquiètes pas : question inspi, tout est fixé d'avance. Bisouxxx

**Lu :** Et bien, on voit que tu t'inquiètes pour la suite ! lol désolées si on est pas très rapides… je crois que tu es indulgente, parce que d'habitude, on mets plus d'un mois pour livrer la suite… enfin, on fait aussi rapide qu'on peut… Voilà, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu la confrontation Yoki Heero mais elle est là ! Pour faire passer les émotions, (concernant Duo) et bien, on essaie et on regarde si ça marche… apparemment, oui… lol Merci pour les encouragements et les compliments et gros bisous !

**La shinegami** : Oulala quel enthousiasme ! On sent tout de suite que tu attends la suite avec impatience ! lol en tout cas, la voilà et merci de trouver ça super !

**Sayuri :** Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et les compliments quant à la suite et bien, elle est là, ok, elle a du retard, enfin, pas plus que d'hab… Merci pour ta vitalité dans la review qui nous a transmis le goût de continuer plus vivement la suite ! bisous !

**Note des auteurs :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre, le dénouement est désormais très proche. Sachant qu'on avait prévu 17 chapitres à la base… Vous voyez, la fin est proche les amis ! lol désolées pour ce nouveau retard, on espère juste que la suite vous donnera encore envie de lire cette fic. En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui nous laissent un mot gentil à la fin !

Chapitre16 : Dernier affrontement.

C'était un véritable brasier qui animait désormais les yeux du japonais tandis qu'il avançait vers son but.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de se demander où s'était caché Yoki, c'était évident.

Genèse.

Ils reviendraient toujours au point de départ.

C'était instinctif. Yoki était là-bas, il le savait.

Dans ce bâtiment maintenant à moitié désaffecté que J n'avait pas pris la peine de démolir, de faire exploser. Il aurait du.

Ce bâtiment qui regroupaient les souvenirs de leurs rencontres, de leurs affrontements, de la chute de Kari.

Ce bâtiment qui était l'incarnation de son entraînement, la cage de béton qui avait fait de lui ce que les autres admiraient tant en lui.

Un être dépourvu de sentiments, capable d'éliminer toute cible, pourvue qu'elle soit définie comme son ennemie.

Non, mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils admiraient là-dedans ?

Un enfant tireur d'élite, un petit tueur dans la cour des grands.

Maintenant, il était un soldat parfait, obéir était devenu son seul mot d'ordre.

Mais la haine qui l'habitait était si puissante à cet instant précis qu'il se fichait bien de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris.

Pour la première fois, il repoussait tous ses principes qu'il s'était imposé lui-même. « Ne pas s'en servir » était devenu « sers t-en et frappe fort».

Tout son être réclamait la vengeance.

Kari était complètement… Impossible d'établir de contact avec la jeune fille, elle était trop loin, enfoncée dans son coma dans ses souvenirs embourbée et incapable de revenir, sa tête retenue sous la boue par les deux mains de son amant.

Il ne sentait même pas sa présence, c'était vraiment comme si elle était morte… Mais son cœur battait, son corps vivait encore.

Yoki.

Celui-là allait payer.

Celui-là allait réparer ses conneries, il allait payer les pots cassés maintenant.

Il paierait le prix fort, le japonais s'en assurerait.

Jusqu'au bout.

Les limites avaient éclatées, et seul restait en tête l'image du doux visage inanimé de sa sœur.

Yoki avait promis… Il avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il l'aimait. Il avait dit qu'il ne jouait pas.

Et tout ce que voyait Heero c'était le résultat.

« Coma irréversible, désolé Heero ».

Toute la rage qui s'était accumulée en lui pendant toutes ces années ressortait, toute cette fureur contenue trop longtemps allait enfin éclater.

Pour une fois que Heero brisait un de ses principes, ne pas se servir de ses capacités, pour une fois qu'il allait le faire, ça allait être un vrai carnage.

On pouvait aisément le deviner à la couleur de ses yeux devenus noirs où brillaient une lueur dangereuse et à l'aura qui se dégageait de lui, emportant tout sur son passage.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce où Kari avait été retrouvée étendue, l'aura du japonais redoubla de violence tandis qu'il se remémorait tout ce qui s'était passé en ces lieux.

Il y avait une barrière qui avait cédé en lui, entraînant avec elle toutes les autres. Tout cédait, et le jeune homme laissait faire.

Il n'attendait que ça.

Que la haine l'enivre.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la présence qu'il sentait, son empathie utilisée au maximum.

Duo se sentait mal. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

Après son entrevue avec Heero, il était parti se réfugier dans son gundam, avait fermé les portes pour tenter de se calmer.

Il se sentait oppressé et déprimé, maintenant qu'il était seul avec lui-même.

Toutes ses pensées retraçaient avec une douloureuse précision les évènements qui s'étaient produits ces derniers jours.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kari était la sœur de Heero. Il n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu'ils avaient appris. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Heero n'ait pas réagi tout à l'heure…

Est-ce qu'il rêvait, tout simplement ? Est-ce que le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, Heero serait assis à son ordinateur et l'enverrait balader lorsqu'il lui proposerait d'arrêter de travailler un moment?

Il aurait tant voulu se réveiller, à ce moment là… C'était un bon moment pour ouvrir les yeux, pour finir la nuit qu'il n'avait jamais commencée…

Bientôt, le réveil sonnerait, ou Heero le jetterai par terre, ouvrant les volets, lui lançant le soleil sur le nez. Il se frotterait les yeux, soupirerait à cause de long cauchemar et sourirait à Quatre.

Pourquoi tout ça n'était-il pas un simple cauchemar ? Un cauchemar parmi tant d'autres, un de ceux qu'on oublie en déjeunant ?

Duo goûtait la réalité avec amertume.

Pourquoi Heero leur avec menti à tous, pourquoi il lui avait caché toutes ces choses ? Son passé ?

Il vivait avec des choses sombres cachées au plus profond de lui… Pourquoi ?

N'avait-il jamais voulu se confier, livrer ses secrets pour de bon, et demander du réconfort ? Heero se débrouillait toujours seul, il réglait ses problèmes seul…

Il avait besoin de soutien, mais il restait seul. Est-ce que c'était si dur que ça d'accorder sa confiance aux autres, de compter sur eux, tout simplement ?

Duo eut un sourire moqueur pour lui-même.

Qui était-il pour lui faire de tels reproches ? Après tout, est-ce qu'il avait raconté, lui à Heero son enfance pourrie ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait mal ces derniers temps ? Est-ce qu'il avait enlevé son masque pour se révéler ?

Il ne l'avait réellement fait que lorsque Heero était sur le point de mourir, là où il avait laissé les larmes couler librement sur ses joues, dévoilant sa tristesse. Et il lui faisait des reproches…

Heero n'en avait pas fait, il n'en faisait pas lorsqu'il surprenait cette lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux…

Duo savait qu'il l'avait vue un soir où il n'allait pas bien… Un soir où la face de la lune amicale avait revêtu l'habit de L2 et qu'il avait plongé dans son passé… Heero n'avait rien dit ce jour-là. Il ne lui avait pas fait de reproches pour son mensonge de tous les jours sur sa gaieté.

Mais tout ce qu'avait caché Heero, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, qu'il avait laissé enfoui, au plus profond de lui-même, son empathie, Yoki, Kari, leur relations… Heero avait tout caché, rien dit, menti.

Pourtant, Duo lui avait accordé sa confiance, il la lui avait donné, il aurait laissé faire le japonais tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'aurait suivi partout, aveugle dans son confiance. Il pensait que s'il y en avait un qui ne trichait pas, c'était Heero.

Mais Heero dissimulait beaucoup de choses, gardait tout enfermé trop profond.

Il avait pensé que Heero lui faisait confiance à lui aussi, qu'il le laissait doucement entrer en lui, partager sa vie. Mais tout n'avait été qu'illusion. Heero l'avait laissé aux portes de ses secrets.

Et il y avait ces sentiments… Ce sentiment qui était né en lui au cours de cette année, ce sentiment qu'il ne pouvait plus nier.

Duo aimait tellement le japonais, malgré ces secrets, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, ce sentiment continuait à grandir en lui, toujours plus grand, toujours plus brûlant, chaque jour un peu plus dur à garder enfermé.

Et le comportement de Heero, qui le laissait s'approcher de lui, l'attirant sans jamais s'affirmer, sans jamais vraiment lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, Heero avait juste semblé dire :

« d'accord. Je te suis. »

Mais il n'avait rien dit de plus.

Il n'avait pas dit s'il l'aimait aussi, il n'avait rien dit, il lui avait pris la main. Mais pourtant, il semblait avoir besoin de lui, réclamait ses mains dans les siennes, s'intéressant à lui, recherchant sa présence.

Et ça lui faisait tellement mal que Heero ne lui fasse pas confiance et ne lui dise pas qu'il l'aimait…

Qu'Heero se cache, et qu'il ne fasse qu'accepter son amour, sans chercher à lui en rendre vraiment en retour.

« J'ai besoin de tes bras »

Les mots du japonais résonnaient encore dans sa tête, avec exactement la même intonation.

« Tu parles, pensa Duo, il a surtout besoin de moi quand les autres ne sont pas là! Dès que Kari et Yoki apparaissent, plus personne n'existe pour lui. Heero n'est qu'un égoïste, il ne pense vraiment qu'à lui. It's a fucking bastard double d'un baka de première! S'il m'aime vraiment, pourquoi il les fait toujours passer avant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'inquiète que pour eux ?»

Mais l'américain l'aimait quand même. Il l'aimait envers et contre tout, il l'aimait pas dessus tout.

Oui, il aimait le Heero indifférent, distant et froid, mais aussi le Heero doux, tendre et compréhensif.

Parce qu'Heero était tout cela à la fois.

Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais cesser de l'aimer. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait.

Il aimait le Heero qui ne dormait presque jamais pour pouvoir taper ses foutus rapports sur les missions. Il aimait ce Heero consciencieux, travailleur, concentré.

D'ailleurs il espérait que ce baka était bien en train de se reposer comme lui avait conseillé Sally. C'est donc dans l'intention de vérifier que Heero dormait que Duo décida de rentrer à la planque.

La séance de tortures avait profondément affaibli le japonais, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Il avait du subir les douleurs et les émotions des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Le fait de voir, ou plutôt de sentir celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et sa sœur s'entretuer alors qu'ils s'aimaient l'avait profondément ébranlé.

Duo le comprenait, il aurait été dans le même état à sa place. Voire pire.

L'américain poussa la porte de la chambre du japonais avec précaution, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller s'il dormait.

Mais Heero ne dormait pas. Il ne récupérait pas de ses blessures en lisant un livre non plus.

Non.

Heero n'était pas dans sa chambre.

"Shit ! C'est pas vrai ça ! "grommela Duo, furieux que le japonais n'ait pas écouté les conseils de Sally.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit brusquement.

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Kari et ouvrit la porte avec fracas, le souffle haletant. Il aurait pu faire encore plus de bruit, de toutes façons elle ne risquerait pas de se réveiller.

Non. Elle n'était même plus assistée.

Kari était débranchée. Le cœur de Duo manqua un battement.

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, l'américain resta un moment sans rien faire, immobile, avant de se mettre brusquement à courir en sens inverse, à la recherche de Sally.

Heero…

Heero, c'était Heero qui avait débranché Kari.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il voulait sa mort maintenant ? Et de quel droit il décidait à sa place ? Complètement furieux, contre Heero qui avait tenté de tuer Kari, et lâchement pris la fuite, Duo accéléra son allure encore un peu plus.

Il pressentait que non seulement Heero venait de faire une connerie, mais qu'il s'apprêtait en à en faire une quand il avait quitté la planque.

Prenant dans l'ordre des priorités, Duo se dirigea vers la chambre de Wufei où il était presque certain de trouver la jeune femme et l'ouvrit à la volée.

"Kari est débranchée ! cria t-il. Il faut que tu ailles la soigner, il faut la ramener à la vie ! Grouille Sally ! Moi, je pars à la recherche d'Heero, indiqua t-il à toute vitesse."

L'américain repartit en courant dans la direction inverse, en vérifiant que Sally avait bien compris ce qu'il avait dit.

Et puis, il accéléra, quittant la planque en vitesse, notant au passage, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu la première fois qu'il avait franchi la porte, c'est à dire qu'elle avait littéralement explosé.

Il en était certain à présent. Heero allait vraiment faire une bêtise. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien fait de mal, pourvu que tout aille bien pour lui…

Duo savait que le japonais était un grand garçon, qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiétait. Heero était déstabilisé émotionnellement, peut-être plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Pourquoi avait-il tenté de tuer Kari ?

Le jeune homme était presque certain qu'Heero était à la recherche de Yoki, il était presque sûr que le japonais voulait se venger et le tuer.

Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas retrouvé. Yoki était trop puissant et Heero ne possédait pas la capacité de répondre à ses attaques étranges avec l'eau. Heero pourrait y résister un moment mais pas longtemps.

C'était courir au suicide que de vouloir l'affronter. Et même si il parvenait à vaincre Yoki…

Qu'est-ce qui lui resterait ? Heero se tuerait probablement à la fin. Ne souhaitant pas envisager cette solution, Duo serra les dents plus fort, mettant un bras le long de son point de côté.

Il savait exactement où retrouver les deux japonais. C'était simple, ils étaient là où Kari avait succombé.

C'était une conviction que l'américain ne chercha pas à remettre en cause, pas plus qu'il ne rechercha d'où il tenait cette certitude. C'était là-bas, il le savait. Comment, il ne savait pas mais ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment précis.

Il fallait retrouver Heero avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Duo pensa un moment à Kari qu'il laissait derrière-lui, entre la vie et la mort, elle qui avait du se battre contre l'homme qu'elle aimait, cette jeune fille qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

Heero ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait de sang froid c'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu la débrancher en sachant que le jeune fille en mourrait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure.

Et inconsciemment, Duo ne voulait pas qu'elle meure car il ne voulait pas qu'Heero soit un assassin. Pas lui. C'était pas Heero, ça.

Soudain, le jeune homme sentit une atroce douleur lui vriller les tempes. Il tomba a genoux se tenant la tête entre les deux mains pour essayer en vain de faire disparaître la douleur.

Il y avait toute cette fureur qui explosait en lui, toute cette fureur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Et Duo sut immédiatement à qui elle appartenait. Heero. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle haine.

Duo se redressa péniblement, se demandant pourquoi il pouvait ressentir tout ça, tout ces sentiments. Il commença à courir, à une vitesse nettement ralentie, la douleur à ses tempes résonnant dangereusement.

Mais plus il sentait cette haine, plus il avait la volonté d'avancer. Pour arrêter Heero à temps.

Et puis, brusquement, il ne sentit plus rien. Toute la haine avait disparu, ne restait qu'un vide blanc, le néant.

La peur assaillit un moment les entrailles du jeune homme, est-ce que Heero mourrait ?

Mais un flash surgit dans sa tête violemment, qui s'encombra aussitôt de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenait pas. Duo eut du mal à faire le tri, à débrouiller tout ça.

Il y avait le visage de Kari et Yoki s'étant retrouver.

Kari enlaçant Yoki dans sa cellule.

Kari souriant en pensant à Yoki.

Heero le tenant dans ses bras.

Heero tenant Kari dans ses bras.

Heero souriant avec Kari.

Heero souriant avec Yoki.

Heero heureux, son premier cadeau en main, faisant jouer la lumière sur le pendentif bleu et souriant à celui qui le lui avait offert.

Heero l'embrassant.

Heero lui disant qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Son visage à lui, lui criant tous ses reproches.

Heero avec le cadavre de Yoki à côté de lui, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Il n'y avait plus rien à présent, que le corps de Yoki qui gisait, et Duo reprit lentement son souffle tremblant de tout ses membres.

Il était certain que c'était Yoki qui gisait à terre, il n'avait aucun doute. Dans son esprit, c'était clair, c'était net. Yoki. A terre.

Duo se demanda un moment comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr. Mais c'était comme pour le lieu où ils étaient. C'était une certitude. Comme si une voix lui avait soufflé. Comme s'il avait les certitudes de quelqu'un d'autre.

La vérité s'imposa à lui dans toute sa force.

Comme s'il avait exactement les pensées d'Heero.

Duo s'arrêta de courir, le souffle court, mais continua à marcher, s'obligeant à avancer malgré tout.

Il se dirigeait automatiquement, ne souhaitant plus qu'une seule chose.

Retrouver Heero.

Juste le retrouver.

Yoki regardait au loin, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il était immobile, prostré dans la même attitude. Des heures, des jours ou des minutes. Le temps n'avait plus de prises sur lui, il n'était qu'une coquille vide de tout. Vide de Kari. Et ce manque le rongeait aussi sûrement que l'acide rongeait toute matière.

Elle était morte.

C'était fini.

Le japonais tourna la tête vers sa prisonnière.

Réléna Peacecraft.

Elle lui ressemblait tellement…

Tellement…

Mais ce n'était pas elle. Il n'y avait pas cet éclat, il n'y avait pas ce sourire ironique, il n'y avait pas Kari au fond de ses yeux pourtant identiques.

Elle l'avait rejeté.

Kari n'avait pas voulu d'un clone, elle l'avait repoussé, se moquant de lui, et il n'avait pas supporté.

Comment supporter que la seule personne au monde à laquelle vous tenez plus que tout, comment supporter lorsqu'elle vous méprise, lorsqu'elle recule d'un pas devant vous.

« Dis-moi que c'est faux»

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, les battements de cœur de la jeune fille cognaient à ses tempes, son regard s'attardait devant ses yeux, les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage n'étaient pas les siennes mais celles de la jeune fille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

S'il avait survécu à tout c'était pas pour lui survivre… C'était pour la retrouver, pour l'aimer, en secret, en cachette…

Même si elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il l'aimait même si elle croyait toujours que c'était Heero, même si elle l'avait confondu…

Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aimer en paix, en silence, en pouvant la voir rire, la voir vivre à ses côtés.

Heero avait changé tous ses plans.

Le grain de sable.

Kari avait découvert la vérité.

Kari avait su qui était dans l'infirmerie ce jour-là…

Yoki passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, cherchant à attraper une dernière effluve de son parfum. Et puis elle l'avait embrassé. Elle l'avait embrassé alors qu'elle savait qu'il était Yoki. Elle l'avait embrassé pour lui.

Et il avait senti le bonheur cogner à son cœur.

Et puis la réalité l'avait rattrapé trop vite. Ennemis, Heero qui se faisaient passer pour lui… Et le jeu n'était pas fini. Il ne voulait pas perdre.

Il n'avait pas perdu, il avait tout gagné.

Kari était morte, maintenant.

Il avait déconné à plein tubes, il avait foncé droit dans le mur en se demandant juste s'il allait assez vite pour ça.

Et il avait pris tellement de vitesse que c'était le mur qui s'était détruit.

Et il restait, lui, seul.

Entouré de décombres et de ruines dont il était le seul responsable.

Il détruisait tout sur son passage. Peut-être que J avait raison, finalement.

« Un clone, ça n'a pas d'âmes.

Pas d'âme, pas de conscience.

Pas de conscience, pas de sentiments.

Pas de sentiments pas de remords.

Tu les tueras tous, Yoki, tu les tueras tous et tu iras dormir.»

Il avait aimé pourtant. Il avait aimé, il aimait toujours. Il aimait Kari.

Tout un pan de lui était détruit.

Yoki ne faisait plus attention à rien, juste à cette vague de douleur qui traversait tout son corps, cette merveilleuse onde qui le berçait.

Il allait rester là, et attendre la fin, doucement. Il allait fixer ce ciel bleu.

La culpabilité le rongeait entièrement.

C'est terrible d'être coupable.

On sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, plus de vain espoir qui ronge et ne sert à rien, il n'y a plus de sale espoir, il ne reste que lui, et il sait que c'est de sa faute.

Tout est de sa faute, tout est sur ses épaules, c'est lui le méchant.

Et c'est irréfutable parce que c'est vrai. Il est coupable.

On ne peut rien y changer, ce sont ses actes qui ont parlé pour lui.

Il est responsable de tout, des cris d'Heero au loin, de la jeune fille qui est restée attachée au fond d'une pièce, des pleurs des autres.

Maintenant, Kari est morte, bien raide, bien inutile, bien pourrie. Et c'est de sa faute à lui tout seul.

Il était pris, comme un rat, un rat qui avait tout le ciel sur le dos, et il n'avait plu qu'à crier, crier à devenir fou, à ne plus entendre sa voix, crier ses actes.

C'est terrible, c'est bien huilé un coupable.

C'est méchant, ça fait le mal, et ça se prend tout en pleine face à la fin.

Il n'y a pas à se débattre pour s'en sortir. C'est ignoble, un coupable.

Et il en faisait partie. Comment faire avec ? Comment vivre avec ?

Il ne vivrait pas, il ne ferait pas.

Il attendrait voilà.

Et comme tous les coupables, il pouvait se trouver des excuses, des tonnes d'excuses.

Il y avait son enfance qui l'avait conditionné pour tuer, il y avait sa rancœur envers les humains, les vrais, pas les copies, il y avait son amour, il était destructeur cet amour, il y avait les autres enfin, sur qui il pouvait se reposer, il y avait tous les autres qu'il pouvait accuser de tout, de l'avoir entraîné, de l'avoir laissé faire, de l'avoir poussé là-dedans.

Il y avait J.

Il y avait Heero.

Il y avait même Kari. Après tout c'était elle qui avait commencé, non ? Qui s'était battue en première.

C'était tellement plus facile de jouer à trouver des responsables pour lui. C'était tellement plus sale aussi.

Yoki fit un sourire. C'était un sourire qui fait peur, pas dans le sens effrayant, mais dans le sens où il n'y avait rien dans ce sourire. Rien.

Il y avait un sourire. Un sourire sale.

Un sourire qui disait tout le mal qu'il pensait de son propriétaire.

Il se trouvait écœurant. Chercher des responsables à sa place… Se trouver des justifications…

Il était coupable, au moins qu'il assume. Qu'il assume les conneries qu'il avait faîtes. Qu'il assume tout, enfin.

Yoki se releva quand il entendit une porte qui claquait à l'étage inférieur.

Heero.

Heero qui venait le délivrer.

Merci.

Le japonais allait le délivrer de sa souffrance. Il sentait d'ici toute sa haine, toute sa force libérée.

Alors il en avait aussi…

Pas étonnant, remarque. Heero qui était gentil. Si Heero était gentil, c'était qu'il pouvait être méchant. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été gentil. Il aurait été stupide.

Yoki alla à sa rencontre, silencieusement.

S'il devait mener un dernier combat, autant lui donner un vrai combat. ? C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Heero.

Lui offrir sa vengeance sur un plateau, lui offrir le bonheur de taper sur l'autre, d'oublier sa rancœur, de se soulager pour quelques minutes, de se défouler.

Ca ne menait à rien mais c'était diablement tentant. Frapper jusqu'à ne plus voir cette figure, frapper jusqu'à ne plus sentir sa douleur, faire mal à l'autre…

Une échappatoire à sa douleur…

Alors, donner à Heero ce qu'il était venu chercher, un combat bien sanglant, un combat jusqu'au bout. Et survivre si c'était possible. Survivre à Heero pour souffrir plus loin.

Pour souffrir plus.

Pour voir si c'était possible.

De mourir de chagrin.

Juste par réflexe, se défendre un peu, juste pour passer lui aussi sa colère.

Il n'allait pas s'énerver après lui. Même si c'était ce qu'il aurait fallu, même si ça aurait été plus juste de se prendre à lui-même.

Mais la justice était une notion qui n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux, et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge.

Plus d'espoir, plus de vie.

Yoki sauta des escaliers et atterrit juste devant celui qui l'avait toujours considéré comme son frère.

Heero se recula immédiatement, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres. Il respirait la cruauté.

Yoki sentit un léger frisson remonter lentement le long de son échine mais il l'ignora, jetant un coup d'œil à la bague qu'il serrait fort dans sa main droite.

Il pouvait presque sentir le déclic dans son cerveau se faire. Toute sa puissance se manifesta, et il prit le contrôle et commença à appeler à lui toutes les molécules environnantes, cherchant à les transformer en une arme qui lui serait utile.

Heero regarda son frère sauter devant lui. Dès qu'il croisa son regard, une vague de fureur le traversa, cet homme qui avait tué sa sœur.

Celui qui l'avait tuée.

Assassinée.

Et l'attaque commença.

Avant même que Yoki n'ait pu projeter sur lui une seule goutte d'eau, un seul pic tranchant de glace, le japonais venait de lui envoyer un crochet du droit dans la face. Yoki recula sous le coup, clignant des yeux.

Comme on se retrouve, murmura Heero, son sourire s'agrandissant. Toujours dans les étoiles, Yoki ? A regarder passer les jours et à attendre ? Moi j'en pouvais plus… Alors j'agis.

Yoki fit une grimace en reconnaissant les mots qu'il avait lui-même prononcé lors de leur premier affrontement.

Tout recommençait. Ils allaient se battre, encore…

Mais cette fois, avec tout leur potentiel… Et pas pour une disquette. Pour une vie effacée.

Heero lui décocha un coup de pied rageur dans le tibia, le faisant plier sous la douleur, et poursuivit par une série de coups de poings dans le dos. Heero était déchaîné, il ne pouvait même plus se retenir, il n'avait envie que de frapper, d'effacer ce visage à tout jamais.

Mais ce n'était que le début.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent en même temps l'un sur l'autre, projetant de toutes leurs forces des coups de plus en plus violents. Pourtant, c'était Heero qui menait le combat où il l'entendait, lui qui dirigeait les coups.

La haine, la ressentiment qu'il avait accumulé depuis toutes ses années ressortaient enfin.

Intérioriser ses sentiments est mauvais… Le jour où ça éclate…

Et ça giclait, éclaboussant partout autour, ça éclatait. Heero ne sentait plus la douleur, il ne sentait plus son corps, ni son engourdissement, ni même ses os qui frappaient avec force, distribuant les coups.

Des coups directs, des coups frappés de vengeance et de sang.

S'il avait toujours existé une sorte de rivalité entre les deux jeunes hommes, elle explosait maintenant, plus vive que jamais, toutes les rancœurs ressortant, tout ce qui était bon pour justifier le mort de son frère.

Parce que Heero ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne pouvait même pas le penser. Yoki n'était pas son clone, non, c'était son frère, point.

Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, il n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas humain. Non.

Il était sûr qu'il était humain.

S'il était humain, alors il était haïssable.

Tant mieux.

Heero accumulait les coups tout en parant ceux de Yoki. Les deux jeunes hommes menaient une danse mortelle, une danse qui leur était habituelle désormais. De la vapeur cachait maintenant chaque agissement de Yoki, lui donnant l'avantage.

Le jeune homme utilisait ses facultés pour se préserver des coups rageurs.

Il en profitait pour en donner aussi.

Heero encaissa plusieurs coups, qui lui donnèrent à penser que Yoki lui tournait autour, l'attaquant à divers endroits, avant de viser sa clavicule.

Heero serra les dents en sentant le sang couler de sa plaie rouverte.

Le japonais ferma les yeux et sentit un mouvement sur sa droite. Il anticipa le coup de pied, attrapant la jambe de son adversaire et le fit tomber à terre en la tirant à lui.

La vapeur rend le sol glissant, on dirait, ironisa t-il.

Yoki frissonna. Heero jouait. Heero jouait avec lui, retenant son potentiel. C'était comme s'il voulait faire durer toujours l'affrontement.

Comme s'il voulait lui faire payer le plus possible.

Mais Heero était déjà sur lui, enchaînant les coups de poings dans sa face, frappant de toutes ses forces, avec une vitesse et une régularité stupéfiante.

Yoki sentait les poings pleuvoir sur lui avec une force fulgurante le plongeant dans un état de semi-conscience.

Heero continuait toujours plus fort, toujours à donner, à donner des coups, à creuser le poing afin que les os cognent plus fort contre les joues.

Il allait de plus en plus vite, avec cette rage qu'il avait toujours contenue, avec cette fureur qui déformait ses traits, et ses yeux fous qui fixaient ceux de son frère.

Et c'était comme s'il se frappait lui-même, à voir ce visage congestionné, avec ses cheveux bruns qui volaient à chaque coups, qui retombaient sur ce front, sur cette peau en tout point identique à la sienne.

Et c'était comme s'il se punissait lui-même, alors il frappait encore plus fort.

Et sa fureur redoublait, en voyant les yeux face à lui se fermer, en entendant le souffle entrecoupé de son ennemi.

Un souffle extrêmement puissant le rejeta alors au loin, l'éloignant de sa cible.

Heero se releva, trempé des pieds à la tête alors que Yoki se redressait difficilement, adossé contre un mur auprès duquel il venait de ramper. Heero haleta un moment, reprenant son souffle à son tour, gardant toute son attention sur Yoki.

Le japonais eut un petit rire étranglé par son manque de souffle et se redressa en applaudissant.

"Impressionnant, admit le jeune homme. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état… Tu abandonnes ta froideur, Heero ? Tu caches une grande force en toi…"

Heero ne répondit rien mais serra les dents. Toute la haine s'accumulait et menaçait d'éclater, pourtant il y avait cette retenue qui bloquait encore, une toute petite retenue qui l'empêchait de frapper fort. De frapper de toutes, toutes ses forces. Celles qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même. Celles qu'il avait deviné, qu'il avait bridé, un jour, et que depuis il avait caché, enfoui, oublié.

En face de lui, Yoki reprenait peu à peu des forces, se servant de leur échange pour respirer à son aise. Heero arma son arme à ce moment précis, visant le cœur de Yoki et tira.

Un son mat retentit dans la pièce, tandis que les deux japonais constataient que le chargeur était vide.

Heero fit tomber le chargeur devant ses yeux et écarta les doigts lentement, laissant son arme rejoindre au sol le chargeur.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent un instant, et Yoki sentit alors une force se manifester dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête, recherchant la source de cette puissance, mais ne rencontra que les murs vides.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement quand il revint à Heero, clairement surpris.

"C'est peut-être moi, sourit celui-ci. Oups ?" se moqua celui-ci, au bout d'un moment.

"C'est pas vrai… Tu n'en a jamais eu… Tu n'as jamais pu !" cria Yoki.

"Tu n'es pas le seul à mentir pour protéger tes intérêts. En fait, je n'étais pas sûr que je pouvais le faire… Je ne le voulais pas, même. Mais tu vois, je crois que cette fois-ci, ça ne me dérangerait pas de découvrir que j'ai la force de te battre."

"Alors montre-moi ce que tu caches, Heero. Affronte-moi pour de vrai. Montre-moi ta haine, ta hargne et tes plus méchants sentiments. Ceux que tu caches toujours…"

Pour seule réponse, l'atmosphère changea brusquement, l'air se faisant glacial autour d'eux.

Yoki fit un pas en arrière, alors qu'il sentait le vent autour de lui se faire plus puissant.

Ses vêtements claquaient contre son corps, sa chemise noire salie par les batailles, son manteau de cuir déchiré aux manches.

Une bourrasque plus puissante encore propulsa Yoki dans les airs, le maintenant dans les airs.

Aussitôt, du feu jaillit à sa hauteur et le jeune homme sentit les flammes lécher son corps cruellement.

………………………………………………………

Heero avait pris sa tête entre ses mains lorsqu'il avait compris que lui aussi avait cette étrange faculté.

Le petit garçon regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

Il était dans l'infirmerie, là où J avait du l'emmener après son passage dans la pièce froide. (1)

Il ne voulait peut-être pas qu'il meure alors… Finalement, c'était un test, encore. L'enfant frissonna doucement. Cette fois, il avait découvert une chose dangereuse sur lui. Il savait que les autres l'avaient aussi mais il savait aussi qu'ils étaient examinés encore plus pour ça.

Le petit garçon se leva et marcha dans les couloirs. Un coup d'œil aux caméras qui le filmait, une analyse perçante…

L'enfant se mit brusquement à courir, à une vitesse surprenante pour son âge, et puis il disparut du champ de vision des caméras.

Tout haletant, Heero entra dans une pièce sur sa droite, se cachant dans l'angle mort de la caméra. Il la neutralisa rapidement et s'enferma, tournant le loquet.

Il était seul, il tait libre. L'envie lui prit de crier et de sauter, il était libre, il n'était pas filmé. Mais il avait autre chose de plus sérieux à faire.

Et puis le temps lui était compté. S'il allait être puni pour la demi-heure qu'il venait de prendre sur son temps, pour la demi-heure pendant laquelle J ne pourrait le localiser nulle part, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il le savait mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Non. Maintenant, il fallait faire comme pour les autres.

Yoki lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

On les avait enfermés, tous les deux et Yoki avait joué un peu. Il avait arrosé tout le monde autour de lui, il s'était servi de son potentiel, comme disait J. Et J avait compris une chose.

Les enfants n'étaient plus maîtrisables dès l'instant qu'ils pouvaient se servir de leurs pouvoirs comme il leur semblerait.

Et il fallait qu'ils soient maîtrisables. Alors J les avait bridés. Il les avait hypnotisés, chacun à leur tour et puis voilà.

Yoki lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus se servir comme il voulait de ses pouvoirs. Il lui avait dit aussi que J avait gardé avec lui deux objets. Et que lorsque la bague bleue partait devant ses yeux, Yoki revoyait à nouveau les molécules et pouvait former de l'eau autour de lui.

Heero avait compris le principe.

Brider ses pouvoirs pour ne pas s'en servir n'importe quand.

Brider ses pouvoirs pour se contrôler soi-même.

Brider ses pouvoirs pour ne pas être examiné comme Yoki et Kari.

Alors Heero avait fermé les yeux, il avait murmuré et murmuré des choses il avait ouvert son esprit, il avait pénétré dans son propre esprit et il avait forcé, forcé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Et au bout d'un moment, il avait saisi un objet, le premier qui tomba sous ses yeux et ouvrit les yeux devant.

Il fixa longuement le chargeur, se concentrant sur la couloir noire et la forme.

Et puis il avait fermé les yeux, il s'était concentré, concentré.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et avait sursauté quand il avait entendu J l'appeler à travers la porte.

Il s'était relevé, avait replacé le chargeur dans son arme, et avait ouvert la porte.

Il ne savait pas si avait marché, il ne savait même pas s'il avait des pouvoirs mais il avait pris ses précautions.

S'il avait vraiment des pouvoirs, alors il était bridé maintenant.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

……………………………………………

"Et apparemment, ça avait marché," avait pu constater Heero non sans ironie.

On dit que la justice est souvent le masque du courroux.

C'était exactement ce que faisait Heero.

Sa colère l'emportait doucement sur ses convictions tandis qu'il sentait son esprit s'ouvrir à l'extérieur, tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la puissance qui l'habitait en ce moment même.

C'était grandiose, ce sentiment qu'on avait le pouvoir, qu'on pouvait tout détruire, qu'on pouvait se venger, enfin.

C'était grandiose ce sentiment de vengeance, et la jouissance de voir l'autre souffrir.

Toutes les combinaisons s'alignaient dans son esprit, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, toutes ces molécules qui défilaient devant lui, à une vitesse fulgurante et il savait déjà ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, comme si c'était naturel ? Et ça l'était. C'était si simple.

Le vent redoubla de force tandis que dans les airs, les flammes viraient progressivement au bleu.

Yoki hurlait maintenant, et Heero sentait toute sa résistance contre son pouvoir.

Il avait crée un sorte de bouclier pour le protéger de ses flammes, et qui empêchait son corps de se consumer tout entier.

Heero avait beaucoup de force. Trop de force. Plus que lui, constata Yoki au bout d'un moment. Il sentait le marteau qui résonnait déjà dans sa tête, et qui sonnait de plus en fort, l'étourdissant légèrement.

Il choisit de l'ignorer, pour sa propre survie, et de se concentrer sur ce bouclier, avant de renvoyer un long jet glacé en direction de son ennemi, afin de le faire reculer et le déstabiliser. Pour que les flammes s'arrêtent, pour retrouver le sol.

Au moment où le violent torrent d'eau glacée surgit des flammes, Heero se contenta de lever la main, écartant le fleuve de son passage comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple poussière.

Il envoya un peu plus de force dans son attaque et sentit que Yoki cédait peu à peu du terrain.

Parfait.

"Alors ça fait quoi de perdre ? c"riait-il dans sa tête à son frère.

"Ca fait quoi d'échouer, de rencontrer plus fort que soi, d'avoir un obstacle qu'on ne peut franchir ? Tu goûte à l'échec ? Tu sens ces flammes contre ton corps ? Ce froid qui t'engourdit, ce vent qui hurle ?"

Heero fit un geste vif de la tête et Yoki fut violemment projeté contre un mur, avant de se prendre la paroi vitrée qui lui faisait face, pour revenir avec plus de force se heurter contre le mur de briques. Il sentait tout son dos souffrir, il sentait les cervicales claquer sous les chocs de plus en plus rapprochés de plus en violents.

Et puis soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Il ne sentait plus la douleur, il y avait juste ce bruit dans sa tête, ce claquement régulier, qui revenait toujours juste ce bruit qui le berçait doucement.

Une douleur lancinante le prit soudain dans tout son être, dans tous ses membres. Yoki ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se retrouva face au visage d'Heero qui le fixait, une lueur dangereuse au fond du regard.

"Allez, Aurore, (2) réveille-toi, "ironisa Heero avant de le saisir brusquement par les cheveux pour le forcer à se redresser.

Il l'éleva à hauteur de son visage et lui fit un sourire mauvais.

Yoki était encore un peu sonné mais il sentit nettement la douleur qui lui vrilla les tempes. Heero… Heero était dans son esprit.

L'intrusion était violente, et Yoki sentit une brûlure se propager dans tout son cerveau, tandis qu'Heero le forçait.

Et puis il sentit tout son corps se raidir brusquement, avant qu'une couleur blanche ne vienne brouiller sa vue et se propager à tout son être.

Yoki tomba comme une poupée désarticulée dans les bras de son frère.

Heero allait continuer à appuyer sur ce point vital, forçant à l'intérieur de l'esprit ce qui tenait l'oxygène et le bloquant.

Il avait neutralisé la douleur, ouvrant toutes les portes, la faisant déferler partout, jusqu'à la raison. Mourir de chagrin, de douleur. C'était possible. Il suffisait d'ouvrir les bonnes portes, de sauter les barrières de la réalité, et de la raison.

Et Heero avait tout fait sauter durant son intrusion. Il voulait que Yoki meure, il le voulait vraiment.

Et il allait le finir, maintenant.

Un flash violent l'en empêcha.

Le visage souriant de Kari venait de s'imposer à lui. Heero ne savait pas si l'image venait de sa propre mémoire, ou si c'était Yoki qui venait de l'envoyer, où même si c'était Kari qui de là où elle était avait tenté de communiquer avec lui…

Mais son visage lui souriait, avec ce sourire confiant, et ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient.

Heero arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait. Il se laissa doucement glisser près de son frère, avant de tomber par terre, le regard vide.

Kari n'aurait pas voulu qu'il le tue.

Il le savait. Kari l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait vraiment. Yoki aussi aimait Kari

Et ça le tuait de devoir l'admettre mais il ne pouvait pas souhaiter le mort de son frère.

Heero regarda le corps de son frère ecchymosé d'un regard las et il abaissa ses armes intérieures. A ce moment, un flot de sentiments, de douleurs le submergea et il sentit sa tête tourner.

Heero se laissa bercer par ces sensations lancinantes et se força à s'approcher un peu plus de Yoki.

Toute sa haine semblait être retombée, et il fixait d'un regard vide Yoki. Heero se promenait dans l'esprit du japonais, d'un air désœuvré. Et puis, il sentit que cet esprit s'éloignait doucement, qu'il se brouillait.

Déjà, Heero pouvait apercevoir la peau de Yoki face à lui, son corps au lieu de son esprit. La réalité au lieu du subconscient.

Non.

Le jeune homme se força à rester dans l'esprit et se dépêcha d'accomplir son but.

Car si la rage l'avait dépassé pendant le combat, il avait une idée en tête depuis le début.

Tenter le tout pour le tout.

Heero fit une dernière poussée, et ouvrit une nouvelle porte dans l'esprit de son frère. A peine eut-il le temps de faire cette action que le corps du japonais apparut plus nettement devant lui.

Il s'éloignait déjà.

Yoki tombait à son tour dans un coma trop profond pour qu'Heero puisse le pénétrer. Il rejoignait doucement Kari dans la brume.

Heero sentit la tête lui tourner violemment mais lutta pour ne pas tomber inconscient.

Le japonais se leva lentement, s'appuyant au mur et se mit à monter les escaliers, s'aidant de ses mains contre le mur pour progresser.

Sa démarche était lente, comme brisée. Heero sentait une autre présence, pas très loin. Il se dirigea vers l'appel silencieux, vers les pensées qui affluaient vers lui.

Le japonais ouvrit une porte sur sa droite, ressentant un peu plus la seconde présence qui n'était pas Yoki.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

A ce moment, Heero vit Réléna, attachée aux pieds du radiateur, qui le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, sa bouche était entravée par un tissu de couleur sang.

Heero revit Kari l'espace d'un instant et la douleur dans sa tête s'accentua. Il se dirigea comme un automate vers la jeune fille et la détacha précautionneusement, la corde qu'il enlevait râpant la peau de la princesse, arrachant son épiderme, faisant goutter le sang.

Il enleva en dernier le tissu qui empêchait la jeune fille de parler et la força à se relever.

Complètement choquée, Réléna regarda le garçon repartir en sens inverse, et descendre les escaliers, une main sur son front, comme pour le soutenir ou empêcher une douleur trop forte d'entrer. Elle avait vu le clone de Heero faire exactement la même chose une fois qu'il l'avait attachée ici.

Elle savait que cette fois-ci, c'était Heero qui était là. Il venait la délivrer. Réléna observa un moment Heero marcher en déviant légèrement sur la droite, puis sur la gauche, pliant presque sous la douleur. Il était couvert de sang, qui coulait sur sa chemise à partir de sa clavicule.

Son visage avait plusieurs bleus récents, mais il y avait aussi les anciens coups qui dataient maintenant de deux jours. Quand son frère l'avait frappé de rage, quand il l'avait torturé.

Réléna frissonna en voyant le corps de Yoki étendu par terre, dans un état qu'elle qualifierait de mort.

Mais Heero le saisit et se mit en devoir de le porter, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

La jeune fille le suivit lentement, en silence. Elle se sentait vide, n'avait même plus le courage de prononcer quelques mots. Elle était libre, son cauchemar était fini mais tout se déroulait d'une manière si étrange…

Elle continuait de marcher derrière le japonais, quand une personne vint se placer contre l'embrasure de la porte, leur renvoyant son ombre, empêchant la lumière du soleil de les éclairer.

Heero s'était arrêté, et ne disait rien. Il semblait ne pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, comme dans un état second.

Il avait juste assez de force pour parvenir à soulever le corps de son clone, juste assez pour continuer à avancer vers le but qu'il s'était fixé que lui seul connaissait.

Mais en reconnaissant la personne qui lui barrait la route, il s'arrêta.

En effet, le pilote 02 était là devant lui, le souffle court, une main posée sur son front comme pour prévenir la douleur.

Comme dans un semi-rêve, Réléna ne put s'empêcher de se dire que décidément c'était une manie en ce moment, la main sur le front.

Mais déjà, Duo s'avançait vers eux, d'un pas mal assuré.

Ou plutôt, il se s'avançait vers Heero. Il avait un regard un peu perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était venu faire ici, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le japonais, il ne savais plus quoi faire.

Son regard s'abaissa lentement sur le corps de Yoki, inerte. Alors, il se rendit compte de la situation.

Heero tenait serré contre lui le corps de son frère, tandis que Réléna, le suivait, complètement perdue et choquée.

Mais Duo ne s'en préoccupa pas. Seul comptait pour lui Heero qui avait continué d'avancer vers lui, même si cela semblait lui coûter.

"Heero… Heero qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" souffla Duo.

Il connaissait la réponse, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire.

Il l'avait tué…

Du sang sur ses mains…

"Assassin, "souffla une voix dans sa tête.

"Il faut le mettre à côté d'elle… Il faut…"

Le japonais ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé par Duo.

"Tu l'as tué… Oh my god, tu l'as tué, Heero ! Tu as tué Yoki! "Dit Duo dans une exclamation étouffée.

"Il n'est pas mort, murmura Heero en faisant un pas de plus. Je… je…"

Heero avait la tête qui tournait et il dut lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol purement et simplement. Le poids de Yoki était lourd, devenait plus pesant à chaque pas, plus insurmontable.

Duo le regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux, avant de se précipiter sur lui vivement, et de le soutenir.

Il l'aidait à marcher, doucement, tandis qu'il le soulageait du poids du corps de Yoki.

"Il faut faire vite… Kari… Il faut amener Yoki près d'elle…" articula Heero dans un souffle.

"Kari, elle est en passe de crever avec tes conneries, Heero, lâcha brusquement Duo d'un ton froid. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la débrancher ?"

"Non… Ca va pour elle… Aide-moi, Duo. Il faut amener Yoki près d'elle…" répéta le japonais encore une fois inlassablement.

Derrière eux, Réléna continuait d'avancer. En voyant Duo chanceler de fatigue, la jeune fille les rattrapa et aida l'américain à soutenir Heero.

"Merci mademoiselle Peacecraft, s"ouffla Duo avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

"Très drôle. Tu es le pilote 02, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois bien que tu n'es pas en état de le porter tout seul. Je ne comprends pas très bien toute cette histoire et qui est ce garçon dans vos bras, mais je sais que vous voulez l'emmener à votre planque, non ?"

"Réléna… "intervint Heero au bout d'un moment.

"Je ne comprends rien à cette affaire," le coupa la jeune fille.

"T'es pas la seule, crois-moi, "murmura l'américain en réponse.

"Où allons nous comme ça ? "demanda finalement la jeune fille.

"On rentre. Quinze kilomètres," annonça Duo.

"Pardon ? Tu es venu seul, en courant pendant quinze kilomètres ? Tu es malade ? s'écria la princesse. Je sais que tu es pilote de gundam mais…"

"On rentre, Réléna, "la coupa Heero brusquement.

"J'admire ta détermination, Heero, mais là, c'est franchement utopique. Parce que entre monsieur-je-suis-essoufflé-mais-je-veux-aider, monsieur-je-suis-presque-mort-et-inconscient et toi dont je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu n'es pas encore tombé par terre, entre le sang que tu perds, les cernes sous tes yeux, et une migraine pas possible, on est pas arrivé ! s'énerva soudain la jeune fille. Alors, vous allez arrêter de jouer les héros stupides pour une fois et me laisser faire. Trouvez-moi une cabine téléphonique," ordonna Réléna.

"Oui, bien sûr, parce que tu crois qu'il y a une cabine près d'ici, peut-être ? Mais oui, elles poussent dans les environs, c'est bien connu," ironisa l'américain.

"Un poste ici, au second étage. Fais-vite." Vite, intervint Heero d'un ton sérieux.

La jeune fille partit en courant, remontant les marches du bâtiment à grande vitesse, pestant contre ses talons aiguilles. Finalement excédée, elle les enleva et se mit à courir dans les escaliers.

Arrivée au second étage, elle chercha un moment un poste téléphonique avant d'en trouver un, contre un mur, rempli de poussière.

Priant pour qu'il ait de la tonalité, la jeune fille décrocha.

Une minute plus tard elle redescendait en courant, glissant sur les marches et terminant sa descentes sur les fesses.

Elle eut plus de peur que de mal et se remit à courir vers les garçons qui n'avaient pas bougés.

"C'est bon, on continue, affirma t-elle en soutenant à nouveau le japonais. Il est en route, il n'est pas loin."

"Qui ça ? "demanda Duo au bout d'un moment, faisant un effort pour avancer, n'ayant pas entièrement repris son souffle.

"Pagan, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton évident. Il viendra nous chercher en limousine. Je lui ai dit de se dépêcher. Il n'était pas loin, il m'attendait à la base de Stardert." C'est mon chauffeur, expliqua t-elle enfin à Duo en roulant des yeux.

"Ah. Tout s'explique", murmura Duo en se forçant à avancer.

Heero ne répondit rien, et lorsque Duo lui jeta u coup d'œil, il comprit largement pourquoi. Le japonais semblait à bout de force, et il ne tenait debout que par miracle, soutenant toujours le corps de Yoki.

Le jeune homme semblait concentrer toutes ses forces dans sa volonté d'avancer, et ne prêtait déjà plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Alors qu'ils avançaient sur la route bétonnée, une limousine rose flamboyante s'arrêta à leur hauteur dans un virage très serré.

"Il fait cascadeur aussi, Pagan ?" demanda Duo.

Réléna ne prit pas la peine de répondre, occupée à ouvrir les portes roses de la voiture.

Elle aida l'américain à installer Yoki sur la banquette, et alla parler quelques secondes avec le chauffeur pendant que Duo aidait Heero à monter.

Ils restèrent à l'arrière tandis que Réléna s'installait à l'avant.

La voiture démarra en trombe, filant à toute vitesse vers la planque.

A l'arrière de la voiture, le silence régnait. Heero avait du mal à ne pas s'évanouir, et il posa sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, la bouche ouverte pour faciliter sa respiration sifflante.

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, et il sentait le contrecoup de l'utilisation de son pouvoir agir sur son corps. La fatigue le prenait, s'imposant de plus en plus à lui.

A un moment, il glissa complètement et faillit heurter le sol mais heureusement, les bras puissants de Duo le rattrapèrent.

"Duo…" souffla t-il, en ouvrant les yeux difficilement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, mais le serra contre lui, si fort qu'Heero crut qu'il allait lui briser les os, réveillant plusieurs blessures. Le japonais sentit quelque chose d'humide mouillant son débardeur et il comprit que Duo pleurait contre son épaule.

Le japonais ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il en était à l'origine.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Heero ? T'étais pas en état, t'aurais pu te faire tuer ! J'aurais pas supporté ! T'es qu'un égoïste, tu ne pense qu'à toi ! Regarde ton état ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire là-bas ?" s'emporta soudain Duo, s'éloignant légèrement du jeune homme.

"Pourquoi tu nous as pas écouté, encore une fois ? Et pourquoi tu as débranché Kari ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Heero ? Je ne te comprends pas, je te comprends plus… Je… j'ai peur pour Kari, j'ai peur pour toi… Tu peux le comprendre ça ? J'ai eu très peur pour toi ! Et si Kari meurt, je…"

Heero émit un sifflement aigu, se redressant avec peine pour s'expliquer avec l'américain.

Tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, le japonais reprit une grande inspiration, et fixa Duo dans les yeux.

"Je voulais sauver Kari."

"La sauver ? s'exclama Duo, désabusé. Tu l'as pratiquement achevée, oui !"

Heero ne fit pas attention à la dernière remarque et poursuivit, d'une voix très affaiblie :

"Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle ne mourra pas… Les appareils ne servaient à rien… Son cœur battait sans leur aide.. Ses fonctions vitales aussi. Juste… Elle est dans le coma. Elle ne veut pas se réveiller. Maintenant, elle a besoin de cicatriser ses blessures, mais l'aide respiratoire n'était pas nécessaire… et me gênait."

"Pardon ? Tu lui as enlevé ce qui la tenait en vie, juste parce que ça te gênait ? Ca faisait pas assez beau ? On aurait peut-être du les peindre en bleu, tu as raison, attaqua aussitôt Duo."

"Duo. S'il te plait. Ecoute-moi. Je ne pouvais pas lire en elle… Les appareils créent des interférences entre nous… Pour l'empathie. C'était gênant. Je l'ai débranchée pour qu'elle m'entende, pour lui parler, pour la faire revenir mais…"

Heero eut une quinte de toux assez violente, et Duo le regarda cracher son sang, horrifié.

"Ses fonctions vitales vont très bien, poursuivit Heero. Vraiment, les appareils n'étaient pas nécessaires. Kari est juste partie… Loin… Là où je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Je veux qu'elle revienne, Duo. Il faut qu'elle revienne à elle. Il suffit juste… Qu'une personne établisse une liaison avec elle. Une personne dans le même état qu'elle."

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu es allé te battre contre Yoki dans le seul but de l'amener jusqu'au coma, pour qu'il ramène Kari ?"

"Hai."

"Heero posa son regard sur le corps de Yoki, allongé sur la banquette face à eux."

"Heero, tu es au courant que c'est lui qui a voulu la tuer ? demanda doucement Duo."

"Hai."

"Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il ne recommencera pas ? Qu'il ne va pas l'enfoncer ?"

"C'est la dernière chance que je lui laisse. Il la prendra. Il la ramènera… Parce qu'il l'aime, déclara sombrement Heero."

"J'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment ton raisonnement… murmura Duo en jetant un coup d'œil lui aussi à Yoki."

Le silence fit place à sa déclaration, Heero était de nouveau en proie à la migraine, et l'américain le regarda retomber lentement dans l'inconscience, impuissant.

"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Heero, tu as failli mourir, encore une fois… Tu es si peu accroché à la vie ? murmura le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras, le berçant doucement."

A ce moment, la voiture s'arrêta et Réléna ouvrit leur portière.

On est arrivé !

A SUIVRE…

(1) Voir chapitre 14, dans lequel Heero enfant est assis dans une pièce, attendant que le docteur J vienne le chercher ou attendant la mort.

(2) Aurore, c'est pour la Belle-au Bois Dormant… C'est son petit nom. Même dans la colère, il a de l'humour le petit Heero…


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre :** Sang et révélations

**Auteurs :** Taki-chan et Clôtho

**Source :** Gundam Wing même si on dérive parfois…

**Genre :** Ansgt, triste, surnaturel, yaoi, romance…

**Couples :** 4x3, Kari x Yoki (plus que jamais là-dedans) 5x Sally et 1x2 pour de vrai cette fois !

**Disclaimers :** Rien ne nous appartient, et c'est à notre plus grand regret…

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Rushie : **salut ! Bon, voilà la suite, avec comme d'hab, son retard… Pour la puissance, de Heero, vu que c'est un peu notre chouchou, on allait pas le faire trop faible, c'est clair… Et puis bon, ça fait du bien de se défouler parfois, non ? lol Bon, pour Heero et Duo, la discussion, c'est clair, c'est surtout dans ce chapitre… enfin.. lol Tu verras bien quoi. Bonne lecture et merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous

**Lily.B :** Hello ! Tu ne pouvais pas nous faire plus beau compliment que ce que tu as dit. Que tu t'en souvenais quand même malgré les longueurs pour les suites. Merci donc ! Ca prouve que tu l'aimes quand même. Pour Duo, effectivement, tu pouvais attendre pour qu'il s'interpose entre Yoki et Heero… mdrr mais bon, il courrait le pauvre et à pied ! Alors c'est un peu normal si ça prend du temps… lol Pour le but de Heero dès le départ, et bien, disons que c'est flou même pour lui. Il y a des fois où on fait des choses et où on a plusieurs justifications. Lui, en l'occurrence, c'était amener Yoki là où était Kari, et puis, déchaîner un peu sa colère, se défouler un bon coup… L'important, c'est qu'il ait su combiner les deux en ne perdant pas de vue l'essentiel. Pour les touches d'humour, c'est clair qu'on cherche à en rajouter de temps en temps parce que sinon, on est mal ! lol Il faut bien alléger un peu le ton de la fic qui serait vraiment trop angst, sinon… Pour la suite, je crois qu'elle a mis encore du temps.. lol mais il fut se dire que beaucoup de choses se résolvent ici… 0 Bisous à toi er merci encore pour tout. Bonne lecture !

**Kimiko :** Merci ! C'est gentil ! Disons qu'on écrit comme on peut, et que nous on aime bien tous les personnages, malgré les apparences.. lol Je suppose que tu parlais de Yoki pour le personnage que tu n'aimes pas mais dont tu approuves les pensées ? lol C'est vrai qu'on veut que les gens le comprennent ce petit bout de chou. Ok, il est pas si mignon que ça… lol mais oui, on est fière de nous si on arrive à te faire comprendre ce perso. Et si c'était pas pour Yoki et bien, c'est pareil quel que soit le perso ! lol Pour Yoki et Kari, tu as tout compris Effectivement, il faut qu'ils soient dans le même état. Un autre monde quoi. Pour ce chapitre c'est vrai qu'Heero était dominant, mais bon, c'est notre chouchou et peut-être au détriment des autres, tu as raisons… On a essayé de soigner ça pour celui-ci…. Lol merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, moi aussi je trouve qu'on forme une bonne équipe avec Taki-chan, en tout cas on se marre bien à le faire ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Florinoir **: Mdr ! C'est vrai que Duo engueule souvent Heero.. mdrrr Et qu'il a pas trop intérêt à la fâcher vu ce qu'il est capable de faire… Comme tu dis, quand il se lâche, Heero, c'est pas à moitié. Mais bon, il a raison d'un côté.. faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ! Pour Kari et Yoki, réponse dans ce chapitre… pour la suite la voilà, et merci pour tes encouragements.

**Sir :** -- C'est vrai on s'excuse, on est toujours lente à l'écrire cette suite… mais bon, il y a beaucoup de pages. Comme tu dis c'est mieux que cinq pages ! mais on doit bien ça vu le temps qu'on met à l'écrire. Ensuite, on ne compte pas du tout abandonner cette suite, ça ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire ! Hors de question de laisser une fic publiée inachevée ! surtout s'il y a eu des reviews ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Pour le pseudo, tu as raison ! Yuna est devenue Draya puis Taki-chan… Mais c'est toujours la même personne derrière qui écrit avec moi ! Et puis tant que ça ne perd pas les lecteurs… En out cas, c'est nous qui te remercions pour ta review ! Bisous et Bonne lecture !

**Shuya :** Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin quand même… lol il va falloir t'y faire… Pour Heero, c'est vrai, il ne voulait pas le tuer, Yoki… Merci pour les compliments et les encouragements ! Pour Pâques. ; euh, maintenant, ça tourne à bonnes vacances ! lol Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Yami rose aka :** Bon, pour Heero, si je crois qu'il a fini de perdre ses plumes quand même ! lol le pauvre, il a pas arrêté d'en perdre depuis le début, je crois qu'il va souffler un peu… Et Heero est puissant, c'est un as.. tu en doutais ? lol Pour Yoki, c'est pas tout à fait fini on va dire… lol le plus dur reste à faire, rappelle-toi.

**Ephemeris :** Et bien tout lire d'un coup, tu es courageuse, y pas à dire ! lol Contentes que ça te plaise, même si tu n'adhères pas vraiment à l'histoire des pouvoirs… mais bon, perso, je considère que si 10 de mon cerveau est exploité, il y a peut-être des personnes qui en font plus, si elles ont reçu un traumatisme conséquent… d'où l'idée.. lol par contre c'est super que tu aimes bien Yoki, c'est vrai que c'est un perso un peu difficile au départ mais dès qu'on comprend le pourquoi de ses agissements, tout de suite, il devient plus sympathique… lol Bisous et bonne lecture et désolées pour l'attente.

**Didinette (1) :** Oh, on a pas arête la fic à un moment si tordu que ça.. on a fait pire je crois… lol On va améliorer les relations 1x2 promis. Merci pour ton affection et tes encouragements et gros bisous.

**Didinette (2) :** Euh, je crois que si c'est possible… lol la suite n'est pas arrivée très rapidement mais tu vas savoir s'il va réussir à la ramener maintenant.. bisous et bonne lecture !

**So :** la suite est arrivée un peu tardivement, comme d'hab, désolées pour ça. Merci d'apprécier la fic, c'est gentil ! merci d'avoir reviewvé. Bisous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 17 : Améliorations.

-On est arrivé !

Pagan sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir aux jeunes gens. Duo et Réléna sortirent Heero doucement, tandis que Trowa, qui avait entendu le bruit du dérapage de la voiture et était allé voir qui étaient ces visiteurs, se chargeait de Yoki.

Sally, qui était présente poussa un cri horrifié en voyant l'état dans lequel étaient les jeunes gens.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous pouvez pas rester tranquilles un peu ? Faut toujours que vous battiez le record de celui qui est le plus amoché ? C'est quoi, un jeu pour vous, la vie ? cria t-elle alors qu'elle s'occupait du plus urgent pour la santé des adolescents.

Tout le monde avait été mobilisé.

Quatre effectuait une pression régulière sur le masque à oxygène de Heero, qui avait été allongé dans le lit de Hilde.

Hilde avait été installée sur le canapé, sa blessure ne demandant pas forcément un lit. Son plâtre l'empêchait de véritablement aider les autres et elle se contentait de regarder les allées et venues des autres sans pour autant oser demander des nouvelles car les adolescents n'avaient pas le temps de lui raconter en détails ce qui se passait, trop occupés à sauver la vie des autres.

Elle se sentait inutile, prisonnière de sa jambe. Sally et Quatre aidaient activement aux secours alors qu'ils étaient, eux aussi, blessés. Mais eux n'avaient pas de plâtre, ce qui ne les handicapaient pas trop pour marcher.

Elle, elle aurait plutôt gêné les autres, en fait.

L'allemande sentit des larmes d'impuissance couler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle entendait Sally hurler à l'étage des ordres.

Wufei et Trowa dévalaient souvent les escaliers pour aller chercher diverses choses oubliées dans la panique.

A un moment, Trowa fit un léger détour par le canapé et lui passa une main rapide dans les cheveux, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Alors qu'il remontait les escaliers, Hilde se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire de remerciement, mais il ne le vit pas.

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes, et poussa un long soupir, prenant son mal en patience.

A l'étage, tout était agitation. Duo et Réléna avaient bien fait attention à placer Yoki près de Kari, et lorsque Quatre dut déshabiller Yoki pour que Sally ait accès à ses blessures, il sentit une force s'emparer de son esprit. Il se sentait pris entre deux feux.

Heero avait raison. Ces deux-là communiquaient. Et le fait de se tenir entre eux, était assez néfaste apparemment.

Le jeune arabe contourna le lit pour ne plus être un obstacle entre les deux jeunes gens, et entreprit de finir son travail.

Au dernier moment, il se ravisa et, saisissant la main de la jeune fille, il la glissa dans celle du japonais, priant pour ne pas faire une horrible bêtise.

Les deux mains restèrent liés, et le jeune homme put s'écarter. A ce moment, Sally arriva, vit le lien fragile qui reliait les blessés et, sachant qu'un contact, un dernier ressort pourrait les faire s'accrocher à la vie, ne les bougea pas de place.

Contournant elle aussi le lit, elle entreprit de soigner les contusions et les blessures plus graves qui parcouraient le corps du japonais. Il y avait plusieurs cicatrices anciennes sur son corps, comme sur sa cuisse, une vieille trace de morsure que la jeune femme fut affligée de reconnaître comme étant humaine.

Mais lorsqu'elle palpa le corps du jeune homme, à la recherche de côtes brisées, elle ne trouva rien qui aurait pu vraiment causer ce coma.

Rien de médical.

Il y avait juste cette étonnante faiblesse dans son sang, cet corps qui s'était pratiquement mis en veille.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lui faire des transfusions de sang, pour le renforcer. Le reste, ce n'était pas d'elle que ça dépendait.

Courant au chevet de Heero qui était maintenant pris de convulsions et tremblait dans les bras de Duo qui le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, la jeune fille lui demanda si le groupe sanguin de son frère était bien le même que le sien. Le japonais la regarda sans la voir un moment et elle répéta la question, plus fort, lui hurlant presque dessus vu l'urgence.

Les pupilles du japonais semblèrent réagir et il acquiesça.

-Prends mon sang, je suis du même groupe sanguin, intervient alors Trowa, remontant sa manche droite.

Sally hocha la tête et demanda à Wufei de préparer les perfusions et le matériel nécessaire pour le transfert.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de rentrer l'aiguille lentement dans la veine, se dépêchant le plus possible. Trowa ne réagit d'ailleurs pas lorsqu'il sentit l'aiguille pénétrer sa peau sans douceur.

Sally retourna au chevet de Heero et injecta dans son sang une bonne dose de calmant sans lui demander son avis.

Wufei donna à Duo un verre où un plus léger calmant avait été dissous, le jeune homme étant visiblement sous le choc.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le moment de panique était passé. Duo avait expliqué tout ce qui c'était passé dans l'affolement, et Réléna avait confirmé ses dires, y ajoutant plusieurs détails cohérents.

Heero avait été allongé dans son lit et si son souffle était faible, il dormait paisiblement.

-Il se repose, murmura Sally lorsqu'elle le vit. Il est dans le même état que lorsque vous êtes rentrés de la bataille de Stardert. Il a juste besoin de repos.

Duo était assis à son chevet, et caressait lentement sa main, comme pour lui faire sentir sa présence.

Kari ferma les yeux. Elle était bien ici. Le noir l'entourait, mais pas dans une sensation oppressante. Elle était rassurée, ici, rien ne l'atteignait. Elle n'entendait pas de voix pour la déranger, elle ne voyait rien.

Il y avait juste ce courant qui la faisait lentement dériver.

Ici, elle oubliait que Yoki était revenu. Elle oubliait peu à peu ses yeux bleus, son sourire ironique. Elle oubliait ses mensonges, ses caresses.

Là où elle était , elle était bien.

Trowa était redescendu voir Hilde dès que le calme était a peu près revenu dans la maison.

Le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés et elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

-Comment vont-ils ? demanda t-elle aussitôt.

-Duo veille Heero. Il se repose. Kari est connectée à Yoki. Duo m'a dit qu'Heero voulait qu'ils établissent cette connexion… Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Sally est exténuée, elle a tordu sa cheville blessée tout à l'heure. Wufei lui passe une pommade apaisante. Réléna et Pagan sont avec eux, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix neutre.

-Et Quatre ?

-Toilettes.

-Ah.

Hilde eut un petit rire mais reprit son sérieux devant la tête soucieuse de Trowa.

-Et toi, ça va ? demanda t-elle.

-Hm.

-Tu as un souci ? enchaîna t-elle en voyant l'attitude inchangée du garçon.

-Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles des profs ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Ah, c'est ça qui te préoccupe… Non. Je leur ai fait un rapport, pourtant. Je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont gobé… Je leur ai dit que peut-être il était parti en Alaska. Parce que c'est là qu'il était allé lorsqu'il était sorti de son coma après son autodestruction…

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils donneront crédit à ton rapport.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda l'allemande, légèrement vexée.

-C'était pour affronter Zechs que Heero était parti là-bas. Ils ne suivront pas ta piste, Hilde.

-Mais ils ne vont pas rester les bras ballants, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille, la mine soudain plus soucieuse.

-Hm.

-On ne peut rien dire tant que ce n'est pas arrivé ! décida la brune en levant le doigt d'un air docte. Alors pour l'instant, je refuse de m'angoisser pour rien ! On avisera le moment venu !

-De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? demanda Quatre en arrivant dans la salon.

-Des mads, répondit Hilde en se tournant vers lui.

Le jeune arabe se pencha sur Trowa et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Oui, moi aussi ça m'inquiète, j'avoue. Mais faisons comme tu dis, Hilde. Pour l'instant, on a d'autres choses à faire. Tant que Heero ne sera pas rétabli, on ne peut rien décider. Après tout c'est de lui dont il s'agit. Pour Yoki et Kari, et bien, il faudrait surtout savoir s'ils vont survivre ou non. Ensuite, on avisera.

Yoki avait senti qu'on le poussait dans le noir, dans ce vide. Ou plus précisément, que Heero l'y poussait. Il sentait aussi ce courant qui le faisait dériver lentement. Mais le japonais n'avait pas envie de dériver. Il n'avait jamais suivi les choses, il avait toujours voulu marcher sur sa propre route. En ce moment, encore, alors qu'il se retrouvait confiné au plus profond de son esprit, il ne souhaitait pas se laisser aller par ce courant.

D'abord, parce qu'il le connaissait, ce courant, pour l'avoir rencontré deux fois dans sa vie.

Et qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie d'y passer. C'était étrange, la seule fois où justement, il devrait souhaiter la mort, il s'accrochait à ce reste de vie, il voulait survivre.

Il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de suivre ce courant, quelque chose qu'il était venu chercher mais il ne savait plus quoi.

Yoki luttait depuis un bon moment déjà contre ce courant lorsqu'il sentit une petite décharge électrique.

Un contact, une onde qui venait de ce courant. Ce n'était pas le courant lui-même, c'était autre chose.

Qui était en direction de ce courant.

La petite onde lui était si familière que le jeune homme se laissa guider doucement, souhaitant la retrouver. Il savait que c'était dangereux, et ça allait contre son instinct de survie, il le sentait, mais il fallait qu'il aille voir…

Qu'il se rapproche de cette petite décharge qui déjà, faiblissait alors même qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.

Le japonais sentait peu à peu les ténèbres l'envahir, et tandis qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de ce qui était sa vie, il sentit de nouveau ce petit choc, cette onde qui venait à sa rencontre.

Une voix dans sa tête lui disait ce que signifiait ce petit signal, mais il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Il fallait qu'il aille voir, il le fallait malgré le danger de mort qui régnait désormais autour de lui et qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressant pour le jeune homme.

Il sentait bien qu'il devenait plus léger, qu'il n'y avait plus de douleur, qu'il n'aimait plus, ne haïssait plus, qu'il ne souffrait plus.

Mais Yoki voulait souffrir, il voulait ressentir toutes les choses qu'on pouvait ressentir en étant vivant. Il savait aussi que le soulagement qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il quittait cet état de souffrance l'amenait directement à la mort.

Ca y'est, il flottait, il sentait cette douce torpeur l'envahir, il sentait qu'il se relâchait.

Ici, il n'y avait plus rien, et là où il était, il se sentit enfin bien.

Il se laissait aller lorsqu'il le sentit, plus violent, plus proche, ce petit courant électrique qui le réveilla. Prenant conscience qu'il était sur le point de relâcher tout ce pour quoi il luttait, le japonais se concentra sur cette petite décharge qui l'avait attisé.

Il s'en rapprocha rapidement et lorsqu'il entra enfin en contact, la douleur de la décharge fut si forte qu'il fut violemment rejeté au loin.

Yoki sentit tout le courant le traverser et il sentit une douleur si forte l'emporter qu'il ne fit pas attention au fait que le courant électrique semblait s'être accroché à lui et l'entourait désormais.

Wufei reposa délicatement la cheville de Sally sur le lit.

-Ca va mieux, sourit la jeune femme en penchant la tête. Merci.

-Ca irait mieux si tu évitais d'appuyer sur ta cheville. Tu es blessée, il faut te ménager.

-Oui, et je suis la seule capable de soigner un individu normal dans cette maison. Et quand je dis individu normal, je suis gentille, parce que là, j'ai affaire à des imbéciles heureux qui jouent avec leurs vies sans penser aux conséquences que ça a sur leur entourage…

-Je vois que ta langue n'est pas blessée, elle, constata Wufei d'une voix amusée.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un exprime tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, fit Sally en croisant les bras.

Wufei ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lissait un bout de couverture sur le lit.

-C'est vrai, continua Sally en élevant la voix. Je ne comprends rien à tous ces changements, je ne sais même pas pourquoi Heero revient plus amoché encore que la fois précédente, alors que je pensais que ce n'était pas possible. Il a des rapports avec son frère et sa sœur qui sont vraiment…

-C'est son clone, rectifia Wufei distraitement.

-Oui, avec son clone et sa sœur qui sont vraiment bizarres, tu ne trouves pas ? On sent qu'il y a de l'amour entre eux et ils se détruisent tous, c'est à celui qui fait le plus de mal à l'autre…

-Non, je ne pense pas, conclut le brun.

-Comment ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça. Ils ne cherchent pas à faire le plus de mal aux autres, expliqua Wufei.

-Yoki a torturé Heero a un niveau que tu n'imagines même pas, il s'est ensuite gentiment chargé d'éliminer Kari alors qu'il l'aimait soi disant comme un fou, s'échauffa la chinoise. Heero s'est à son tour chargé de trucider Yoki, histoire qu'il soit à égalité avec Kari, si j'ai tout compris. Excuse-moi si je trouve ça un brin masochiste quand on sait qu'ils s'aiment tous très fort, le-monde-est-beau, et que je pense qu'effectivement, ils cherchent à se faire mal mutuellement.

Sally poussa un long soupir, renversant sa tête en arrière.

-C'est peut-être un moyen pour eux de se reconnaître. Ca leur prouve qu'ils sont en vie, murmura t-elle.

-Je crois que Heero savait déjà qu'il était en vie avant ça. Et il semble anéanti par l'état de ceux qu'il aime plus que tout, fit Wufei.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens une once d'amertume dans tes propos ? demanda la jeune femme en relevant la tête vers lui, cherchant son regard.

-Parce que ce gars s'est bien fichu de nous ! Il nous l'a toujours joué grand prince, avec son « je ne tiens à personne, je ne me sacrifierai pour personne, je suis insensible. » récita le chinois en faisant plusieurs pas dans la chambre.

-Tu es jaloux ? Je ne te comprends pas.

-Il nous a menti, voilà. Là où tout le monde a été honnête, il nous a tous menti.

-Tu n'aimes pas le mensonge, constata t-elle.

-Non !

-Il n'a pas vraiment menti, tu sais. Duo m'a dit qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Non seulement il les croyait mort, mais il avait occulté de sa mémoire toute cette partie de sa vie. Pour Heero, il avait toujours été seul, du début jusqu'à la fin. Il ne connaissait ni Yoki, ni Kari.

-Comment ça ?

-Une technique d'hypnose assez avancée. Ce qui me choque, c'est la manière dont il s'en est souvenu. Heero a visionné une disquette et tout lui est revenu. Il s'est souvenu de sa sœur, de son clone, de sa vie passée, de son amour pour sa famille.

-Mais à partir de là, il n'a pas été honnête avec nous !

-C'est vrai, admit Sally. Il les a protégé, même lorsque cela risquait de nous affecter. Et Duo en a souffert, je crois.

-Duo ?

-Wufei Chang, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Duo s'est toujours vanté d'avoir toute la confiance de Heero. Ce qui était la vérité. Sauf que là… Il ne lui a pas du tout servi de confident. Ou partiellement, puisque Heero lui a, à lui aussi menti sur certains points. Il en a été blessé.

-Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?

-J'observe les gens qui m'entourent. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais Duo est amoureux de Heero. Il l'admire beaucoup, et lui voue une totale confiance. Savoir qu'elle n'est qu'à moitié réciproque… pourtant, Heero a besoin de lui, ça se voit. Plus qu'il ne le prétend en tout cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Qu'ils s'aiment… Qu'ils s'aiment d'un amour pas tout a fait fraternel ?

Sally éclata de rire.

-Oui, c'est ça. Absolument pas fraternel. Wufei, ouvre les yeux ! Ils sont fait pour être ensembles, ils recherchent sans cesse la présence de l'autre à leur côté ! Duo n'a pas quitté le chevet de Heero depuis qu'il est rentré.

-C'est une très forte amitié, fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

-C'est plus que de l'amitié quand il l'embrasse sur les lèvres, Wufei.

-Le baiser fraternel russe, sourit Wufei avec mauvaise foi.

-Wufei, tu es vraiment…

-Ca va, je plaisantais. Je ne pensais pas que ces deux là s'aimaient, c'est tout. Tu as d'autres informations à me donner du genre ?

-Quatre et Trowa sont…

-Ca je sais, j'ai vu, la coupa le chinois en levant une main.

-Et puis, il y a le plus intéressant.

-Hum ?

-Oui, il y a un autre couple dans la maison…

-Si tu m'annonces que Hilde est zoophile et qu'elle s'est casé avec l'écureuil du coin, je…

-Je parlais de nous ! Tu as vraiment de drôles d'idées dans ta tête… faudrait que tu me passes me voir pour une consultation… mais tu sais, je crois que le couple dont je parlais, ils s'aiment très fort…

-Ah bon ? Comment ça ? murmura le chinois en s'approchant plus près du visage de la jeune femme.

-Comme ça… murmura Sally avant de l'embrasser doucement, tandis que Wufei prenait appui de chaque côté de son corps avec ses mains.

Lorsque Yoki put reprendre conscience de quelque chose, il était dans une pièce sombre. Il n'avait pas de corps, il sentait juste qu'il était là.

Il y avait une autre présence dans la pièce.

« Qui est là ? » demanda t-il doucement.

« Je veux être seule », répondit une voix plus loin.

Et Yoki comprit alors pourquoi il s'était laissé dériver jusqu'à atteindre la petite onde électrique.

Il devait ramener Kari à la vie, il devait vraiment la tirer vers le haut, la forcer à tout remonter. Il fallait qu'elle vive, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tuée.

« Kari, c'est moi, Yoki. » fit-il lentement, cherchant ses mots.

« Menteur, » trembla la jeune fille.

« C'est Yoki, c'est vrai. Je t'aime, je t'aime, Kari, reviens, s'il te plait, ne reste pas là. »

« Ici, j'ai mal. » gémit la japonaise.

« Là-bas, tu n'auras plus mal. Je te promets que tu n'auras plus mal, si tu reviens. Je ne te ferai plus mal et j'empêcherai les autres de t'en faire. »

« C'est toi qui me fait mal. » hurla Kari d'une voix pleine de détresse.

« Je ne le ferai plus. Je t'aime. » tenta de la convaincre le japonais.

« Menteur. Tu n'es pas Yoki. » cria t-elle.

Yoki sentait la voix s'éloigner de lui. Comme si elle se recroquevillait dans un coin, de peur. C'était horrible comme sensation. De savoir qu'elle avait peur de lui.

« Si ! Bien sûr que si », affirma t-il, peiné.

« Même ici, j'ai mal. Regarde, il y a toutes ces ombres qui avancent, et tu embrasses une autre fille plus loin. Heero est mort, je viens de le tuer avec ce couteau. » pleura la jeune fille.

« Non. Heero n'est pas mort. » protesta Yoki d'une voix plus forte.

« Si. Je viens de le tuer. J va venir me punir, maintenant. Il m'a retrouvé. Mon lycée a déjà sauté sous une de ses bombes. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. » trembla t-elle.

Il y avait de la panique maintenant dans sa voix.

« Kari, c'est faux, tout ce que tu dis n'est pas vrai. » la contredit le jeune homme.

« Je dois partir d'ici aussi parce que je souffre. Il faut que j'aille là où je n'aurai plus mal du tout. Là où les ombres n'avanceront plus. » fit-elle d'une voix frissonnante.

Elle accélérait son rythme de parole à chaque nouvelle intervention, effrayée.

« Non, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu vas trop t'éloigner et je ne pourrai plus te ramener ! » s'écria Yoki.

Il ne fallait pas que Kari abandonne. Il fallait qu'elle le croie !

« Caro est à terre, son bras est plus loin. Elle me crie que c'est de ma faute, c'est vrai. » cria Kari d'une voix méconnaissable pour le japonais.

Yoki ne connaissait aucune Caro. En regardant au sol, il vit le corps d'une adolescente portant un uniforme scolaire. Certainement une amie du lycée.

Garder son calme, se rappela le brun. Il faut que je garde mon calme. Mais devant cette voix tremblante, il ne pouvait pas.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était faux. Ici, il n'y a que toi, toi et moi et il faut remonter maintenant. On ne peut pas rester ici. Tout ce que tu vois est faux, il faut que tu me suives, s'il te plait. » la supplia le japonais.

« Encore une ombre ! » trembla la jeune fille. Non, non, que tout ça finisse, que tout s'arrête, je n'en peux plus, j'ai peur, j'ai froid, je suis seule… Ne m'approchez pas, vous êtes une ombre… J va venir me punir, ici. » frémit-elle.

Et là, Yoki ne répondit rien. Il voyait J avancer et il prit peur. Il voyait J avancer et froncer les sourcils comme lorsqu'il allait le punir.

Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Et il y avait cette panique qui le glaçait sur place, il y avait cette peur si profonde qui remontait.

« C'est faux, » murmura t-il une dernière fois avant de se mettre à trembler violemment.

Alors qu'il commençait à avoir lui-même des hallucinations qui le mènerait vers sa mort, une voix retentit dans sa tête.

« Yoki ? Yoki ? » murmura Kari en n'entendant plus la voix qui la rappelait toujours.

Son esprit se rapprocha du sien et elle essaya de le rassurer, oubliant sa propre peur devant celle du japonais, ne pensant qu'à sa présence à lui, ici. Lui, ici, il était là, il était venu. Il descendait aussi.

« Kari ? » demanda Yoki d'une voix hésitante.

« Je te crois », murmura la jeune fille.

Il y eut à ce moment un changement soudain d'atmosphère, et Yoki ne sentit plus la peur qui s'insinuait en lui. Il ne sentait plus que cette présence, cette voix à ses côtés, qui lui tenait chaud et dont il avait besoin.

Et il savait ce pourquoi il était venu. Il fallait la ramener à la vie, il fallait qu'ils reviennent à la vie, maintenant.

Duo était toujours au chevet de Heero qui dormait maintenant paisiblement grâce aux calmants que Sally lui avait administré. D'après elle, il lui fallait beaucoup de repos et cette fois-ci, Duo était bel et bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir quand il se réveillerait.

Il resterait auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que le japonais se réveille sans jamais une seule fois le quitter des yeux, il l'aimait trop pour le voir risquer sa vie ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Et si Heero voulait se lever pour se battre avec quelqu'un d'autre, régler un énième problème de famille ou quoi que se soit d'autre, Shinigami entrerait en jeu.

Alors Duo attendait patiemment que Heero se réveille, ne bougeant pas de sa chaise.

Les heures défilaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. La nuit allait bientôt tomber maintenant. La maison était calme, si on pouvait le dire comme ça.

C'était plus un répit qu'autre chose.

Il y avait dans la pièce à côté, deux personnes au seuil de la mort, ou trop loin dans le coma pour qu'on ne puisse faire autre chose que de les maintenir sous perfusion et attendre.

C'était un coma des plus profonds, comme disait Sally.

Il y avait des cas où le patient se réveillait au bout de plusieurs mois. Quelquefois une ou deux années.

Mais la majorité des cas se terminaient par une mort clinique. On débranchait les appareils, et c'était fini.

Pour Kari et Yoki, ils n'avaient même pas d'appareils respiratoires.

Ils semblaient dormir mais ils ne dormaient pas. Duo se prit la tête entre les mains, une ombre voilant son visage.

Quatre était venu tout à l'heure. Il avait confirmé ce que Heero lui avait déjà dit. Effectivement, enlever les appareils n'avait pas été néfaste à Kari. Et Yoki n'en avait pas besoin non plus.

Ils étaient maintenant tout deux dans un état stationnaire. Main dans la main. Et Quatre pouvait sentir divers ondes entre les corps, assez fortes mais d'une nature différente de celles qu'il percevait habituellement.

Trowa était passé cinq minutes dans la chambre d'Heero, le temps de déposer à ses côtés son arme à feu et le chargeur vide sur la commode.

Duo avait protesté mais un regard du français l'avait dissuadé de jeter par la fenêtre l'arme.

Le jeune homme était resté un moment immobile devant le corps du japonais, semblant lui parler silencieusement, par leur propre langage.

Et puis il était reparti comme il était venu, sans faire de bruit, discrètement.

Duo s'était retrouvé seul face à Heero.

Sally lui avait certifié qu'il était hors de danger. Mais le teint pâle du japonais, son visage inexpressif faisait peur au jeune homme.

L'américain prit la main du japonais dans la sienne et la serra très fort.

Heero n'était pas un homme parfait. Il avait confondu le soldat parfait avec l'homme parfait.

Mais la perfection est ennuyeuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Duo était prêt à pardonner toutes les erreurs du garçon endormi.

Il était prêt à fermer les yeux sur ses mensonges, sur son manque de confiance en les autres.

A sa détestable manie d'agir seul, sans prévenir personne.

A son obstination.

Il était humain.

Bien que parfois, on pouvait réellement se poser la question… sourit le natté.

Duo reprit assez vite son sérieux. Il avait cru comprendre que c'était un sujet que Heero n'aimait pas aborder. Son humanité.

Sa faculté à lire dans les pensées, à se servir de son mental comme une force extérieure en faisait un être exceptionnel.

Presque inhumain. Le clonage de Yoki aussi étai un sujet sensible, Duo l'avait deviné. Comment Heero pouvait-il prendre ses blagues idiotes sur son absence de réaction, sur le fait qu'il n'était pas humain ?

Comment pouvait-il le prendre sachant qu'il avait toujours cherché à en être un, malgré ses étranges dons. Qu'il se trouvait déjà trop différent par rapport aux autres ?

Comment Heero pourrait prendre le rappel, toujours, qu'il est humain et pas Yoki, le garçon qu'il considère comme son frère ?

Mal assurément.

Duo avait intérêt à surveiller ce qu'il dirait devant le japonais, désormais. A ce qui pourrait le blesser.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers le brun et murmura :

-Heero ? Hee Chan ? Tu m'entends n'est ce pas? Je sais que tu peux m'entendre… Tu sais mon ange, ce serait bien que tu te réveilles parce que c'est pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, mais un petit peu quand même, tu sais j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir dans un lit d'hôpital et je crois qu'en une semaine, je t'y ai vu suffisamment. J'aimerai tellement te voir comme avant, en train de piloter Wing pour un essai, au lieu de te voir ici, comme ça…

Sa voix s'éteignit doucement et Duo se racla légèrement la gorge avant de reprendre :

-Je sais que c'est stupide de parler à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas répondre… Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour ne pas être impressionné par ton regard, pour ne pas avoir la trouille de te dire ce que je pense…

Duo joua un moment avec les plis du draps, les lissant et les froissant, tour à tour.

-Je devrais t'en vouloir, hein ? Je devrais t'en vouloir à mort de me laisser toujours comme ça. De m'abandonner à chaque fois que je te donne des promesses, à chaque fois que je te supplies de pas le faire. Quand tu disparais sans un mot, sans une explication, je devrais t'en vouloir. Mais je ne fais que m'inquiéter comme une pauvre femme dont le mari part à la guerre. Je reste sur le pas de ma porte, les yeux dans le vague, et je prie pour que tu reviennes entier.

Duo eut un sourire désabusé.

-J'arrive pas à t'en vouloir vraiment. Parce que tu es toi, parce que je me mets à ta place aussi. C'est vrai, cela doit être dur de ne plus avoir une grande partie de ses souvenirs, cela doit être dur de voir des personnes qu'on aime se déchirer et vouloir s'entretuer. Ne pas savoir vraiment qui on est, ne pas se rappeler de ce qui a formé ta personnalité… Se découvrir une famille enterrée. Et les voir se battre, finalement. Je peux te comprendre, sur ce point, je peux te comprendre, Heero. Je t'ai vu quand tu te battais contre Yoki, j'ai vu ta haine et ta rage. J'ai vu aussi que tu tiens à lui. Beaucoup. Ca m'a vraiment fait mal, je me suis dit que rien ne pouvait te retenir sur cette terre, pas même moi, je me sentais tellement impuissant... Tu semblais tellement brisé, tellement prêt à tout pour te venger, juste te venger et tant pis pour le reste…

La voix de l'américain s'affirma plus tandis qu'il continuait :

-S'il te plait, regarde autour de toi… Si tu ne te préoccupes plus de ceux qui t'entourent, si tu restes toujours aveuglé par cette rage… s'il te plait, regarde-moi. Parce que tu es en train de me faire exactement la même chose que tu as vécu avec Kari et Yoki. Et je vais être comme toi, après leur bataille. Impuissant et plein de larmes contenues…

Duo secoua la tête légèrement :

-Je ne veux pas être triste à cause de toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Tu sais, Kari et Yoki sont dans un état stable maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir, ils s'aiment. Ce serait trop triste s'ils mourraient, non ? Après avoir tant lutté pour qu'ils nous reviennent. Ils vont s'en sortir. Et il faudrait que tu fasses pareil, que tu acceptes de vivre, tout simplement. Je te le demande pas juste pour moi, je ne suis pas si égoïste, je le fais pour tous ceux qui ont appris à bien te connaître et à t'apprécier. Je le fais pour toi aussi, parce que je voudrais que tu soies heureux, compléta Duo dans un souffle.

Il reprit lentement son inspiration avant de poursuivre d'une voix mêlée de tendresse et de détermination :

-Heero, c'est pas ton genre d'abandonner, s'il te plait ouvre les yeux, je t'aime Heero, je sais que j'ai agi comme un idiot en te faisant des reproches à tout bout de champ. Toi tu voyais ton monde s'effondrer et je te reprochais de ne pas me faire confiance… Si j'ai été un imbécile, je ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui aies anéanti tes derniers espoirs de vivre heureux, alors je t'en prie, Heero, réveille toi ! Je t'aime, je te l'ai pas assez dit, pas dit en face, je ne sais pas, mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi comme ça… Je suis un imbécile, mais c'est pas nouveau, hein ? Tu disais toujours que j'étais qu'un baka, ben tu avais raison, mais je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas… Je t'ai dit des choses qui me faisaient mal sur le moment mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'elles n'ont plus la moindre importance… Seuls comptent tes yeux, ton sourire… Je t'aime, je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Je voudrais pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le mérites, je voudrais pouvoir partager ta peine !

Duo sentit soudain un léger mouvement contre sa main. Une légère pression s'effectuait. Des ongles s'enfoncèrent sous sa peau, comme si Heero cherchait à s'accrocher à sa main. Duo le regarda se réveilla, les yeux brillants de joie contenue.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du japonais, un sourire de soulagement fleurit sur ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras le serrant fort contre son cœur.

Le jeune convalescent essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et il ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour faire le point.

Duo le contempla en silence un moment avant de réagir.

- Ne bouges surtout pas, je vais chercher Sally ! Elle m'a dit d'aller te chercher dès que tu te réveillerais ! Pas un geste, Heero, tu dois te reposer ! insista Duo.

Il lui embrassa le front et courut chercher la doctoresse.

Kari sentit une drôle de sensation tandis qu'elle se réveillait péniblement.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté diffusée dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Pas envie de se brûler la cornée au réveil. Une sensation de chaleur lui fit tourner la tête. On lui tenait la main.

Elle accrocha son regard à la silhouette endormie qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

-Yoki… murmura-t-elle en reconnaissant le corps allongé sur le lit.

Le jeune homme sembla réagir à son prénom et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il esquissa un léger sourire, avec une certaine timidité que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas.

-Ohayo Yoki Chan, fit-elle en souriant.

-Yatto…Mitsuketa yo (1) répondit le jeune home de sa voix grave.

-Hai.

Le jeune homme lui sourit d'un air tendre, puis son regard se voilà et il baissa la tête, sa mâchoire se contractant.

Kari fit un sourire triste, semblant prendre conscience du lieu où elle était, de sa cause.

-Kari… Je…Je suis désolé, tellement désolé pour tout ça, murmura t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main. Je…

-Les humains font tous des erreurs, le coupa la jeune fille d'une voix posée et claire. Toi, tu en fais des plus grosses que la normale, c'est tout. Tu as toujours tout fait à l'excès, tenta t-elle de plaisanter.

-Je suis sérieux, la reprit le brun. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, juste, ces sentiments contradictoires, cette volonté que tu m'aimes à tout prix…

-Bon, et bien c'est plutôt flatteur, je trouve, fit la jeune fille d'un ton léger. Je te fais perdre la tête, véritablement, conclut-elle.

-Si tu veux me tuer pour te venger, je te laisserai faire.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Pour l'instant il faut que nous nous reposions alors tais toi et dors d'accord ? On en reparlera plus tard.

-D'accord, répondit-il prudemment.

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit-elle en souriant avant que le jeune japonais n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Je garderai ta main dans la mienne jusqu'à notre réveil.

Le jeune japonais lui sourit et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller pour laisser le sommeil l'emporter.

Sally entra avec Duo dans la chambre du japonais.

La jeune femme vérifia que tout était en ordre, sondant Heero de son regard expert.

Elle se tourna vers l'américain en lui souriant.

-C'est bon, il n'y a pas du tout lieu de s'inquiéter, Heero va très bien et il pourra se lever à partir de deux ou trois jours. Je te conseille le repos, lança t-elle à Heero avant de partir.

L'américain soupira de soulagement et remercia chaleureusement la jeune doctoresse qui s'en allait.

Duo se tourna vers Heero et lui sourit en s'approchant de lui.

-Content de te revoir parmi nous, Heero.

Heero fit un geste pour se lever mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide, et sa voix se fit réellement menaçante :

-Deux trois jours de repos, Heero !

-Je viens de dormir plusieurs heures, objecta le japonais d'une voix neutre.

-Il n'y a pas de discussion possible, tu…

Duo fut obligé de rallonger Heero qui s'était déjà redressé, à moitié assis sur son lit.

-Tu… restes…allongé… compris ? articula lentement Duo en tentant de se maîtriser.

-Je peux me lever, j'ai été entraîné pour ça.

Duo lui jeta un regard noir que le japonais ignora, se redressant sur le lit. Il passa deux coussins sous son dos et s'appuya dessus.

-Je ne bougerai pas plus, promis, le rassura le jeune homme d'une voix atone.

-T'as plutôt intérêt, oui, répliqua Duo en croisant les bras.

Il y eut un court silence que le japonais brisa soudainement.

-Duo… demanda t-il, semblant hésiter.

-Oui ? répondit le natté, le regard posé sur le paysage de la fenêtre.

-Tu peux t'approcher, s'il te plait ? réclama encore le jeune homme.

Heero recherchait le contact, ne fut-ce que le contact visuel. Duo alla au delà de ses espérances lorsqu'il s'assit sur son lit.

Heero lui prit aussitôt la main et la serra dans la sienne, n'osant pas le regarder.

-J'ai entendu ce que tu disais… Tout à l'heure, murmura le japonais d'une voix douce. Tu as faux.

La main du natté voulut se dérober mais il la serra un peu plus fort, la retenant entre ses doigts.

-Tu n'es pas un imbécile, et j'ai des torts. J'aurai du penser un peu plus à toi et à ce que tu ressentais… J'ai agi sans te voir, je suis désolé… Pour ce que j'ai perdu, je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis… Duo, tu avais raison, je ne voulais pas me réveiller car je ne voulais pas affronter la haine, celle de Kari, de Yoki, la mienne aussi. Celle des autres. La tienne. Toi qui semblait tant m'en vouloir… Encore une fois, je ne peux que m'excuser… murmura Heero. C'est moi l'imbécile dans cet histoire, j'ai cru pouvoir tout gérer et c'est là que ça s'est mis à… déraper. J'ai compris autre chose aussi… termina Heero d'une voix basse.

-Oui ? l'encouragea l'américain.

-Ca ne sert à rien de vivre dans la peur. J'avais peur de m'attacher à toi, je ne voulais pas revivre mon passé… J'ai eu tort. Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir peur. Je t'aime, Duo. Je t'aime, je n'ai plus peur de ces mots.

-Merci, souffla Duo, plus ému qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

-Je ne veux plus avoir peur de vivre, continua Heero. S'il te plait, embrasse-moi.

Duo laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il accédait à la requête du japonais.

-Je t'aime aussi, Heero.

-Je sais, répliqua le jeune homme un brin taquin. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me le dire.

Il s'empara des lèvres du natté, laissant ses doigts courir dans sa chevelure tandis qu'un rire secouait son amoureux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Plusieurs heures passèrent pendant lesquelles les convalescents se reposèrent de leurs blessures.

Wufei était assis dans le canapé et parlait avec Sally et Hilde, lorsqu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans le jardin.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et alla à une fenêtre. Déplaçant le rideau délicatement, il jeta un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants.

Le chinois jura et appela Quatre d'une voix urgente.

Quatre descendit les escaliers en l'interrogeant sur la raison de son appel.

-Tous les scientifiques sont là, exposa Wufei d'une voix calme. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Hilde ? interrogea Quatre.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient jusqu'ici… grinça t-elle.

-Bon, de toute façon à un moment ou à un autre il faudra les affronter, autant que se soit maintenant, n'est ce pas ? intervint Trowa.

Il alla ouvrir la porte, laissant les scientifiques entrer dans la planque.

-Je suppose que vous vous doutez de la raison de notre venue, messieurs, exposa le docteur J en entrant.

-Assez, oui, fit Duo d'une voix ironique.

Il était lui aussi descendu, souhaitant affronter les mads.

-Le dernier rapport de l'agent Shbeiker nous a mis la puce à l'oreille. Heero, en Alaska ? Est-ce que vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles? grinça le professeur H.

Les jeunes gens re répondirent rien.

-Nous avons créés les gundams et vous êtes sous nos ordres ! L'agent Yuy a causé de sérieux problèmes, c'est vous même qui avez porté plainte Winner ! s'énerva J.

-Il ne pose plus de problème. Nous avons préféré régler ça entre nous, exposa lentement Trowa.

-J'aimerai voir ça. Il est ici n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne se montre t-il pas, ce rat ? cracha J.

Les pilotes sursautèrent devant le ton méprisant qu'avait employé le professeur.

L'insulte en elle-même était assez surprenante.

-Cela suffit, intervint maître O. maintenant, veuillez gentiment nous indiquez le lieu ou se cache votre camarade. C'est un ordre.

-Mais nous n'y obéissons plus, répliqua Wufei d'une voix ferme.

Duo se tourna vers lui, surpris.

Wufei était une des dernières personne qu'il aurait cru pouvoir défendre Heero. Il lui en voulait tellement d'avoir menti…

Et le sens du devoir était si profondément ancré en lui…

-Comment osez-vous ? riposta G. Nous sommes les créateurs des gundams ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous traiter de la sorte.

-Faites quelque chose, lança Duo d'un ton de défi. Allez-y, on vous attend. Sans nous, vous n'iriez pas loin dans cette guerre et vous le savez. Si vous avez besoin de nous pour cette guerre, le contraire semble être remis en question.

S allait intervenir lorsque Trowa le devança.

-Il a raison. Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre ordre hiérarchique pour nous en sortir. Les rapports nous prennent trop de temps et nuisent à nos missions.

-Et nous n'éprouvons plus le besoin d'obéir à des gens comme vous, compléta Quatre.

J les boucula violemment.

-Je me fiche que vous preniez votre liberté, pauvres imbéciles, je veux retrouver 01 ! Cet petit menteur qui m'a trompé ! Cet espèce de…

-Contrôlez vos paroles lorsque vous évoquez son nom, le menaça Duo, pointa vers lui un couteau tout droit sorti de sa poche.

-Il vous a tous monté contre moi ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Heero, petit crétin, tu croyais pouvoir échapper à mon contrôle ? Je t'ai dit que je n'acceptais aucune bizarrerie ! hurla t-il en regardant dans la direction des escaliers.

-Et moi aucun ordre de votre part. je pensais avoir été clair.

Debout, devant l'escalier, Heero le fixait dangereusement.

Il avait mis une chemise et un jean et Duo remarqua qu'ainsi, il ne paraissait absolument pas blessé.

Il se demandait comment le japonais faisait pour se tenir debout.

-Tu es sorti de ta tanière, hein ? Maintenant, tu vas me suivre, tu sais que tu dois être ré entraîné, toi aussi tu commences à disjoncter ! parla calmement le professeur, son sang froid soudain retrouvé devant Heero.

-Quand on sait ce que vous faîtes de vos élèves une fois qu'ils vous ont bien servi, je doute sérieusement pouvoir vous suivre, reprit placidement Heero.

Duo ne l'avait jamais entendu parler sur ce ton.

Il connaissait le ton neutre, celui qui était indifférent et que Heero employait le plus souvent, mais celui là restait… dangereux.

Il était froid mais calculateur.

Dangereux.

On sentait poindre sous ce ton calme une colère froide, toute prête à sortir et à éclater.

Heero regardait son mentor de haut, ne descendant pas les escaliers.

-Pour le bien de cette guerre, tu dois me suivre, Heero, ordonna J et Duo crut pendant un instant que c'était ce qu'allait faire le japonais à la tête qu'il fit.

-Pour le bien de cette guerre, alors, je dois me battre, je dois tuer, je dois mourir s'il le faut, je dois passer mes missions avant mes coéquipiers, avant mes amis ? demanda t-il d'une voix innocente, comme un enfant qui pose une question.

-C'est pour la paix, compléta J, visiblement satisfait.

-Alors je n'en veux pas, déclara d'une voix ferme le brun, provoquant la surprise chez les autres.

Son ton avait brusquement changé. Sa voix montait, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus violente.

-Je ne veux pas d'une paix à ce prix là. Je veux que les missions s'effectuent dans le souci majeur de la survie de ceux qui les effectuent. Pas dans ceux de la réussite au prix de leur vie. Je ne veux pas d'une paix érigée sur les poteaux de sang de mes compagnons, de mon frère ou de ma sœur.

-Comment ? murmura J. Tu te souviens…

- Et comment que je m'en souviens, fils de pute ! T'as buté ma sœur et mon frère et tu croyais que j'allais effacer l'ardoise comme un automate ? Que l'amnésie que tu m'avais imposée resterait indéfiniment ? hurla soudain le japonais, hors de lui, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

-01…

-Tu croyais que j'allais gentiment obéir, comme au temps ou tu me tenais par la trouille que tu nous infligeais, toi et tes entraînements ? A nous trois, tu nous as bien bousillés, ça tu peux en être fier, mon salaud ! Tes petites expériences t'ont bien amusé ? Avec tes jolies éprouvettes, tu t'es pris pour Dieu, hein, face de blaireau !

Duo regardait Heero qui s'énervait.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus si calmes continuait de crier sur son mentor, la haine débordant de ses traits.

-Regarde-moi bien, connard ! Je suis debout, devant toi et tu ne pourras plus jamais me donner d'ordres ! Tu t'es planté mon vieux, t'as foncé dans le mur. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suit le plus fort, et je vais pas me priver pour appliquer ta loi ! Je devrais te faire passer par chaque épreuve que tu m'as faite endurer, juste pour bien me fendre la gueule ! Et je devrais te filmer constamment, avec des petits commentaires bien dégueulasses sur tes performances ! Mais regarde-moi bien. T'as pas réussi à faire ce que tu voulais. T'as échoué. Je serai pas comme toi, je te tuerai pas et je m'amuserai pas de ta mort, fit Heero en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le vieil homme.

-Aujourd'hui, je vis comme je l'entends, pas selon tes dictons que tu nous asséné à coups de briques ! Et tu veux savoir ? La moindre chose que tu nous as infligés est restée gravée dans ma mémoire, et je suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Tu veux de la reconnaissance pour avoir construit ce gundam ! Putain mais c'est mon enfer ! Chaque jour, j'ai payé pour pouvoir le piloter et maintenant, tu voudrais que j'ajoute le pourboire ? Tu rêves, vieillard, je reprends mes droits sur ma vie. Je reprends le Wing que tu as construit sur nos propres calculs ! Et je me réserve le droit de t'éclater la tronche quand je veux si je revois un jour ta pince dans les parages ! Et là, crois-moi, je me contenterais pas de te péter une main et d'arracher la jambe droite !

Heero sembla reprendre son souffle un moment, faisant un sourire en coin.

-Les sentiments que j'ai, je les crie à la face du monde aujourd'hui, et ça nuira pas à mes missions, au contraire ! Pour ce qui est des projets sur les cerveaux, tu peux les abandonner, je vais gentiment me servir de ton savoir pour tout détruire. Il ne restera plus aucune trace de toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services, J, continua Heero d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie. Tu es viré, ton service vient d'être réduit, on doit faire des coupes drastiques, tu sors du cadre de nos activités, tu es victime d'un changement de cap, et si tu veux la traduction, ça signifie que je veux que tu dégages, maintenant, menaça le japonais d'une voix qui était de nouveau maîtrisée. Allez, tout le monde à le droit à sa retraite, la tienne aurait du prendre effet il y a deux siècles… (2)

-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, fit J en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le jeune homme.

-Je crains fort que si. Dehors. La porte est derrière vous, je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir, grinça Heero.

Les scientifiques finirent par partir, les jeunes hommes présents les fixant d'un air qui n'était plus tout à fait avenant.

Lorsque le calme revint, tout le monde se tourna vers le japonais, surpris du coup d'éclat qu'il avait fait.

Heero resta impassible un moment avant de descendre calmement les escaliers, un air concentré sur le visage.

Un sourire timide fleurit sur ses lèvres et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

Comme le salon restait silencieux, il s'approcha de Duo et lui prit la main, restant derrière lui.

-Quoi, j'ai dit ce qu'on pensait tous ici, non ? murmura le japonais à l'oreille du natté qui éclata de rire.

-Tu as surtout vidé ton sac et on en attendait pas tant de ta part… Je savais pas que tu connaissais autant d'insultes… répondit sérieusement Duo.

-Et bien, c'est que je t'ai attentivement écouté, répliqua le brun à voix basse.

Quatre eut un léger rire, détendant l'atmosphère.

-Si nous n'avons plus de mentors, il est prouvé qu'il faut une tête dans chaque équipe, objecta au bout d'un moment Wufei.

-C'est vrai, approuva Quatre. Je propose que l'on choisisse une personne capable de nous rallier et de choisir des missions raisonnables.

Les jeunes gens se mirent alors à discuter entre eux, autour de la table.

Il y eut un vote au terme duquel on décréta que celui qui représenterait l'autorité dans leur groupe et à qui les autres devraient une totale confiance et obéissance dans les cas extrêmes serait Trowa.

Il fut le premier surpris de cette annonce mais accepta la charge.

Lorsque Heero et Duo furent seuls, l'américain lui posa cependant une dernière question :

-Tu n'as pas dit un mot au sujet de Yoki et Kari au professeur J… Pourquoi ?

-Moins il en sait, mieux ils se porteront… répondit le japonais doucement. Je voudrai leur laisser une chance de vivre sainement… Sans cette guerre, à l'écart des combats…

-Mais toi ?

-Je reste avec toi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

A Suivre….

(1): Je t'ai enfin trouvée.

(2) et voilà une énorme référence à Kuzco… Pour ceux qui connaissent… lol


	18. Epilogue

**Titre :** Sang et révélations

**Auteurs :** Taki-chan et Clôtho

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** surnaturel, yaoi, romance, amour and co (c'est la fin alors forcément… )

**Couples :** 4x3, Kari x Yoki ,5x Sally et 1x2 et alors là, pour tout le monde c'est le bonheur complet!

**Disclaimers :** Rien ne nous appartient, on sait. Lol

**Note des auteurs ;** alors là, un gros désolé mais le travail demandé cette année était plus prenant qu'auparavant. Donc, une attente trop longue mais on tenait à finir cette fic alors voilà la fin. Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont soutenu.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Shuya : **Voilà donc la suite et fin de cette fic… Pour le chapitre précédent, c'est clair qu'on s'est marrées avec Heero qui pète un plomb… plus la référence à Kuzco… lol Merci pour tes encouragements, ça nous a fait plaisir, gros, gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Sailor Sayuri :** J'espère que tu es quand même un peu patiente, vu la date à laquelle cet épilogue est publié… bref. Voilà la suite et fin, bonne lecture !

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, on voit que t'es à fond dedans… lol Merci pour tes compliments, c'est gentil En tout cas voilà la fin de cette fic, après environ deux ans, quelque part c'est pas trop tôt ! lol Bonne lecture

**Thealie :** Kikou Merci de suivre la fic avec attention et d'aimer ça, pour les capacités de Heero, je crois qu'il faut garder une part de mystère ? lol disons qu'il est puissant… lol Enfin tu verras, dans la fin quoi Bisous

**Rushie : **Tu vas pas être déçue par la fin, (donc l'épilogue) puisque c'est exactement ce que tu attends, à savoir Yoki et Kari face à face plus les réactions des autres… Enfin tu verras bien maintenant, c'est à portée de main…. Désolées pour l'attente, mais bonne lecture quand même…

**Yami-rose aka :** C'est clair qu'on prend notre temps pour l'écrire cette fic… Mais bon, c'est peut-être mieux que se dépêcher et de faire un truc bâclé alors bon.. okay, c'est pas vraiment une excuse… lol En tout cas, voilà la suite et fin, bisous et bonne lecture

**Florinoir:** Oui, effectivement ça s'arrange enfin ! ben c'était chouette qu'il se rebelle Heero vu tout ce qu'il avait subi depuis la début sans broncher… Alors du coup, c'est clair que si J réapparait, ben il se fait buter avant d'avoir pu dire 01… lol Un gros bisous et bonne lecture c'est la fin !

**Lu:** Hum pourquoi le chapitre n'était pas là… euh… désolées? Beaucoup de travail mais tu vois on y remédie.. si l'attente est longue, au moins on a le mérite de terminer la fic tu ne crois pas ? d'accord, ok, pardon. On ne recommencera plus ! (ça risque pas dans un sens vu qu'elle est finie là… ) Mais merci pour tes encouragements sympathiques.

**Epilogue :**

Yoki reprit conscience lentement, luttant contre sa respiration encore faible. Il resta un moment silencieux, les yeux fermés, seul avec lui-même, à faire le point douloureusement sur ce qui s'était passé.

Dans ce silence angoissant, il se souvint que Kari était hors de danger. Il se souvint de l'enfer qu'avaient été ces dernières heures pour lui, lorsqu'il l'avait cru morte. Il se souvint des bords de sa folie, de son désespoir à ce moment.

Et le japonais se souvint de la raison de sa colère… De ce qui lui avait fait perdre le tête, du rejet de la jeune fille.

« Dis-moi que c'est faux ».

Voilà tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Dis moi que c'est faux, tu n'es pas un clone…

Ah, le rejet qu'il avait lu sur son visage à ce moment précis…. Il avait été insupportable. Yoki y repensa avec ironie. Il ne supportait pourtant pas la mort de la japonaise.

La preuve, il venait de la sauver. Alors qu'elle l'avait rejetée… Il ne supporterait pas que Kari le rejette…

Tout ça était la faute de J… Il était un clone, un clone réglé, bien huilé, joli produit scientifique. Un clone qu'on ne pouvait aimer.

Sa mémoire mélangée à celle d'Heero, le visage souriant d'Odin, le ciel bleu… Alors qu'il aurait du voir des blouses blanches, des seringues, un éclairage artificiel.

Heero…

Son frère… Il s'était retourné contre lui finalement… Entre sa sœur et lui, il avait fait son choix, c'est vrai entre un clone et une personne avec une vraie personnalité, de vrais souvenirs… C'était facile.

A prendre froidement, il aurait fait la même chose. Non, il avait peut-être un sentiment fraternel vis à vis des autres clones remarque… pensa t-il avec dérision.

Quelle connerie, franchement.

Non, Heero avait choisi et Yoki savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'ils se revoient… Entre lui et le jeune homme, rien ne serait plus pareil. Depuis le début, il s'était acharné contre lui, il avait cherché la faille chez le japonais.

Et Heero avait encaissé gentiment. Il devait sans doute compter. C'était la manière de raisonner d'Heero. Un coup, j'encaisse, deux coups… Il comptait jusqu'à dix. Et il voyait s'il répondait un grand coup où s'il annulait l'ardoise.

Curieuse façon de raisonner.

Mais c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit.

Le japonais bougea lentement ses yeux sous ses paupières. Une douleur terrible lui envahit le crâne.

Hum, ça n'allait pas être facile. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, sachant pertinemment que personne n'était présent dans la chambre où il était. Personne sauf cette main qui s'accrochait à la sienne et qui appartenait à Kari.

Le jeune homme la lâcha lentement, et se releva précautionneusement, malgré son mal de tête.

Il commença à s'habiller en silence, laissant ses pensées dériver de nouveau.

Ils ne seraient plus heureux ensembles, de toute façon, elle ne l'acceptait pas tel qu'il était. Un clone. Cette condition le blesserait toute sa vie apparemment.

Mais tant pis. Le japonais se baissa pour lacer ses chaussures.

Il fallait qu'il parte loin, qu'il se reconstruise. Ca valait mieux pour tout le monde, qu'il disparaisse.

Il avait sauvé Kari, oui, il le savait mais comme c'était lui qui l'avait entraînée dans la mort…

Peut-être même Heero avait-il fait exprès de l'amener près d'elle pour qu'il… Yoki eut un sourire.

Il ne saurait jamais. Il penserait cela, pour garder un meilleur souvenir. Pour ne pas croire que son frère l'avait complètement rejeté, qu'il voulait vraiment le tuer.

Qu'il avait voulu qu'il rattrape ses fautes, un peu.

Yoki fit un pas en avant, écoutant le silence de la maison. Il n'y avait aucune agitation extérieure et à en juger par les étoiles qui scintillaient par la fenêtre, la nuit était avancée.

Le japonais sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, là où il savait pouvoir trouver quelques biens à emporter avec lui.

Il avala rapidement quelques biscuits, en gardant deux paquets dans sa main. Pour la route.

Le garçon se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une présence dans son dos le fit se retourner.

Il s'attendait à voir Heero, il fut surpris de trouver Kari.

Elle eut un rire amer, restant à un mètre de distance de lui.

-Tu fuis ? Tu te casses, Yoki ? demanda t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Le japonais ne répondit rien, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, faisant un pas vers l'extérieur.

-Tu fuis alors ! lança la japonaise. Tu fuis encore hein ? fit-elle en l'obligeant à se retourner. Et moi alors ? demanda t-elle doucement.

Yoki croisa son regard, laissant se peindre sur son visage une expression d'intense surprise.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui.

-Moi, tu m'abandonnes, tu me trahis… On n'avait dit qu'on s'expliquerait… Et tu pars en pleine nuit, comme un voleur.

-Comme un tueur, rectifia Yoki fermement.

-C'est vrai, comme un tueur, reprit gravement la japonaise. Mais c'est à moi de décider si je te pardonne ou non… Si je t'excuse ou pas.

Yoki ne répondit rien, scrutant avec attention le visage de la jeune fille cachée par l'ombre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça, répondit-il froidement. Ton jugement plus que celui des autres, je le connais, je l'ai vu.

-Tu l'as vu ? interrogea Kari. Vraiment ? insista t-elle.

Yoki fit un pas en avant et elle ne bougea pas.

-Je n'ai pas d'âme comme je n'ai pas de conscience, commença t-il doucement. Je suis juste… Un corps biologique, une fabrication scientifique… Du sang, un cœur qui bat… Une masse de chair… Mais pas de jugement de valeur, pas de morale, asséna t-il. Je ne ressens rien, conclut le jeune homme amèrement. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti, insista t-il encore.

-Menteur, souffla la voix tremblante de la jeune fille. Menteur, répéta t-elle plus fermement. Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qui brille dans tes yeux ? demanda t-elle d'une voix plus douce. L'amertume, la rancœur… Tu ne ressens rien ? Comment peux tu ressentir de la haine si tu n'es pas capable de ressentir ? Comment peux tu trembler en m'affirmant ces choses, pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? souligna t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi… murmura Yoki en baissant les yeux.

-Tu as peur de mes réactions, tu me fuis, tu t'en vas, tu voulais aller où ? Ou voulais-tu fuir que je ne te retrouve pas ? Je t'aurais cherché, Yoki. Si tu disparais, je te chercherai. Et je finirai par te trouver…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu me chercher ? Pour me tuer ou te venger ? Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

-Tu sais très bien que non. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas ta mort. Je ne veux pas de vengeance, il n'y en a pas qui soit possible.

-Alors pourquoi veux-tu me chercher ?

Kari eut un léger rire attristé.

-Pour toi. Parce que tu crois que je pourrai vivre sans toi ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai me passer de ta présence ? Pour toi, évidemment, répéta-t-elle.

-Je ne suis qu'un clone… rappela le jeune homme.

-Et je t'aime, répliqua aussitôt Kari.

Yoki allait répondre quelque chose mais il se tut brusquement devant la déclaration.

-Comment ? souffla t-il.

-Tu veux dire pourquoi ? demanda t-elle. Pourquoi je t'aime encore ? Tu n'es qu'un abruti Yoki, fit-elle en le bousculant de la main.

Il recula légèrement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-Je t'aime quoi que tu fasses, que tu cherches à me détruire, à t'éloigner de moi, à m'embrasser, je t'aime. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, je t'aime et tu veux me fuir. Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas, tu veux des preuves. Toi, « un clone » comme tu dis « la petite masse de chair et de sang, » comment je peux t'aimer, c'est ça ta question ? C'est ça que tu oses me demander ?

Yoki ne répondit rien, choqué par la détermination qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

-Je suis faite de la même manière que toi, j'ai le sang qui coule dans mes veines, j'ai le cœur qui bat… Mon sang est rouge, le tien aussi… Mes larmes coulent, les tiennes aussi… Ne mens pas quand ton visage te trahit… Ne mens pas quand tu dis que tu ne ressens rien…

-Fichue empathie à la con ! jura le jeune homme en détournant les yeux.

-Sers toi en pour lire en moi si tu ne me crois pas. Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce que te crieras mon esprit. Vas-y. Lis en moi, fit la jeune fille en redressant la tête.

-Je ne suis qu'un clone…

-On va le savoir ça, le railla Kari gentiment. Je le sais… Je sais que tu m'as menti toute ta vie, je sais la vaste farce que tu jouais avec Heero, les frères jumeaux, les mensonges enfantins… Peux tu deviner ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment ? Tu m'as menti. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es un clone, je m'en fous Yoki de ça, si tu savais, que je rejetterai…

-Et tu m'aimes quand même ?

-Et je t'aime quand même, répéta la jeune fille en souriant tristement. Je t'aime à la folie, à en déraisonner… A ne plus écouter ma tête. A te suivre partout quoique tu fasses.

-J'ai failli te tuer.

-Tu croyais que je te repoussais.

-J'ai failli te tuer.

-Et alors ? Je t'aime, tu vas le comprendre, ça ? Quoi que tu aies fait ! Je ne veux que toi ! Rien d'autre !

Le jeune homme laissa alors tomber toutes ces barrières et s'écroula lentement au sol, tremblant.

Kari le rejoignit et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis heureuse qu'avec toi, dans tes bras, murmura t-elle. S'il te plait, essayons tous les deux… Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, où est l'obstacle ? Je ne vois que ça moi… Pars avec moi, loin de tout ça, de tous ses souvenirs, des regards des autres, de ceux qui ne nous comprennent pas… Nous on s'aime, et c'est plus fort que les actes passés…

Yoki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux.

-D'accord, finit-il par déclarer. Alors partons. Tout de suite.

Le couple se leva d'un même mouvement et s'éloigna de la maison sans plus un regard en arrière.

&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsque le soleil vint faire jouer ses rayons sur les fenêtres, Heero était déjà levé, son regard vide semblant contempler les lits inoccupés de Yoki et Kari.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit peu à peu de l'agitation se faire dans la maison, les portes claquer, les voix résonner entre les murs.

Il ne tourna même pas la tête lorsque Trowa vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ils sont partis, constata t-il.

Heero ne répondit rien.

Evidemment. Le japonais haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, essayant d'éviter les occupants de la maison.

C'était sans compter sur Duo qui dès qu'il le vit, l'enlaça et l'obligea à rester serré contre lui.

-On n'avait pas dit que tu devais te reposer, toi ? lui souffla t-il à l'oreille, ponctuant sa question d'un baiser dans le cou.

-Je vais bien Duo, répondit le brun, comprenant le véritable sens de la question.

-Si tu veux on peut essayer de les retrouver… murmura le jeune homme en voyant les yeux voilés d'Heero.

-Laisse tomber, ils sont loin maintenant… Et bénéficiant d'un entraînement perfectionné à la disparition. De toute façon, je préfère ne pas les revoir… avoua t-il après un silence.

Sentant la surprise du natté, il se retourna vers lui, lui caressant d'une main hésitante la joue droite.

-Heero, c'est ta famille, je sais que tu tiens à elle, finit par dire Duo d'une voix concernée.

-Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer sans doute… sourit tristement le brun. Mais je suis la cause de leurs problèmes… Et j'ai bien failli me laisser déborder par ma colère et tuer Yoki… Mieux vaut que je ne les revoie pas, non. Et ce n'est pas tout mais… Je veux qu'ils vivent heureux.

-Et tu renonces à les retrouver.

-Je les aime assez pour ne pas les chercher lorsqu'ils cherchent à se cacher. Ne fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils fuient. C'est ce que je représente, déclara t-il pensivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que la guerre continue sans eux. Qu'ils ne comptent pas s'en mêler. Qu'ils profitent l'un de l'autre.

-Je ne peux pas y croire… Ils te laissent seul…

-Non répondit fermement le japonais. Il y a toi, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

-Heero… protesta Duo.

-Je me bats pour ça Duo. Que des gens vivent heureux. Qui serais-je si je les en empêchais ?

-Mais toi, tu te bats justement ! Et nous ? Pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit d'être heureux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire la même chose ?

-Parce qu'aussi fort que je t'aime… Je fais passer le combat avant toi. Mais je compte me battre à tes côtés. Et quand la paix viendra… termina t-il avec un sourire pensif. Je te promets qu'on rattrapera le temps perdu. Je te promets tout ce que tu voudras, fit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais si tu meurs ? Si tu meurs, tes promesses ne vaudront plus rien…

-Je n'ai jamais failli à une seule de mes promesses, Duo. Et je te rendrai heureux. Même si cela me fait sentir triste, je te promets que tu seras heureux. Je ne compte pas mourir avant longtemps.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien te promettre de plus. Je suis comme je suis. Et je crois en cette guerre et en son issue.

-J'y suis engagé de la même manière.

-Alors tu dois comprendre que je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

-Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Et après, si tu es toujours d'accord… On construira notre bonheur nous aussi…

Heero sourit.

-J'y compte bien, souffla t-il avant d'embrasser le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, fermant les yeux.

Wufei était allongé sur son lit, la tête plongée en pleine réflexion lorsque Sally entra un peu vivement, le faisant se retourner, les sourcils froncés.

-Je te dérange? demanda la jeune femme.

Wufei se redressa, s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit et sourit à la chinoise.

-Non, pas vraiment, déclara sérieusement le jeune homme. Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé c'est tout…

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui, lui prenant la main droite.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, constata-t-elle après un moment.

-Il faut dire que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos, répondit Wufei en penchant légèrement la tête.

-C'est vrai, admit la jeune femme. On pensait qu'Heero était schizophrène et on se retrouve avec un clone et une sœur jumelle…

-Je crois que c'est mieux pour nous tous, réfléchit le chinois. Yuy peut déjà être dangereux mais si Yoki avait été sa deuxième personnalité, nous serions probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est.

-Probablement oui. Ce genre de trouble du comportement n'est pas facile à gérer et celui-ci était trop radical pour se finir véritablement bien.

-La force de la haine et parfois bien pire que la mort, fit Wufei avec sagesse.

-En tout cas, je suis contente que tout soit fini.

-A qui le dis tu ? sourit d'un air désabusé le jeune homme.

-Wufei ?

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Est-ce que… tu es heureux qu'ils soient partis ? demanda finalement Sally.

Wufei réfléchit un instant puis répondit en fermant les yeux.

-Oui et non. D'un côté, ça n'a pas l'air de faire beaucoup plaisir à Heero. Je pense pouvoir les comprendre, ils ont vécu beaucoup de choses tous les trois, et je crois que Kari et Yoki ont besoin de se retrouver tout les deux. Heero a beau se sentir coupable, je suis persuadé qu'ils ne lui en veulent pas le moins du monde et je compte bien sur Duo pour lui rentrer ça dans la tête. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, fit-il avec un lent sourire.

-Je ne peux pas dire si je suis heureux ou pas qu'ils soient loin de nous, mais je suis heureux de les avoir rencontré car grâce à eux, Heero a pu dire adieu à son sombre passé, même s'il ne pourra jamais l'oublier, reprit-il après un silence. Avec J comme instructeur, je le comprends totalement. Plus d'un serait devenu fou. Il a pu s'en sortir plus fort et avec Duo à ses côtés, il l'est deux fois plus. Je pense également que cela nous a tous aidé à surmonter nos doutes et nous sommes aussi devenus plus forts, synthétisa t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Toi aussi tu as changé Wufei, sourit doucement Sally, passant une main caressante dans ses cheveux.

-Hum ?

-Avant jamais tu n'aurais admis considérer Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero et même Hilde comme tes amis.

-…

-Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? fit la doctoresse en souriant plus largement. Tu les as appelé par leur prénom, avant c'était juste Maxwell ou Yuy etc… Je pense que tout ce qui s'est passé à renforcé vos liens.

-Oui, chacun s'est un peu découvert dans cette histoire…

-Et ça nous a permis, surtout à moi, de découvrir l'être formidable que tu es, ajouta Sally en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-Toi aussi, tu as l'air fatiguée, fit brusquement Wufei en lui prenant la main.

-Un peu, admit la jeune femme. Et cela va empirer au fur et à mesure que le temps passera je ne le crains…

-Pardon ? Fit le chinois d'une voix inquiète, ne comprenant pas trop ce que Sally voulait dire.

La chinoise ne répondit pas, mais prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre en souriant.

-Wufei, je suis enceinte, déclara t-elle d'un ton posé.

Le chinois avala sa salive de travers et eut une quinte de toux qui l'empêcha de répondre tout de suite. Lorsqu'il put reprendre sa respiration et regagner son calme ce fut pour croiser les bras et hausser un sourcil.

-J'espère que ce sera une fille, déclara t-il enfin, déclenchant le rire soulagé de la jeune femme, qui fut bientôt rejoint par le sien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero était devant son laptop, pianotant furieusement quand soudain il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

-Encore là dessus ! s'exclama l'américain. Pourtant nous n'avons plus de missions puisque c'est toi qui as gentiment envoyé balader J.

Heero fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son petit ami.

-Justement, fit-il sérieusement. Maintenant, c'est nous qui devons planifier nous même les démarches à suivre. Et décider des points qu'il faut attaquer. Trowa m'a demandé hier soir de lui faire un rapide rapport dessus afin d'organiser notre mouvement.

-Ah, mais pourquoi j'ai voté pour ce gars ? se plaignit Duo. Il te colle le double du travail de J ! soupira t-il. La prochaine fois je vote pour moi, au moins tout sera fait selon mes intérêts, ajouta t-il avant d'embrasser dans la nuque le japonais.

-Le vote est démocratique. Si nous imposons une dictature pour nous diriger pendant cette guerre alors que notre but est d'en éradiquer une autre, nous ne serons pas crédibles. Je risque même de me retrouver à lutter contre toi…

-Quoi, tu lutterais contre le roi Duo ? interrogea le jeune homme en plissant les yeux.

-Tu comptes instaurer une royauté ? s'exclama Heero d'un ton amusé.

-Effectivement, la couronne me va très bien, répliqua le natté en levant la tête, mimant un port royal.

-Réléna est reine et ne porte pas de couronne, signala d'un ton obligeant le japonais.

-C'est parce que cette fille est folle. Je ne la comprendrais jamais.

-Je l'aime bien, répondit Heero simplement.

-Ouais, j'avais compris. Elle nous a bien aidé ces derniers temps… Elle a été courageuse, oui. Tu lui enverras des fleurs, hein Heerounet ? sourit Duo.

Le garçon émit un grognement en réponse et lui tourna le dos. Il esquissa cependant un sourire lorsqu'il entendit le rire communicatif de Duo.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ? demanda d'un ton faussement triste le jeune homme.

Heero se retourna à nouveau vers lui, lui adressant un regard moqueur.

-Ca se paiera ça, fit-il avec un air détaché. Je pourrai te trouver des surnoms tous plus stupides les uns que les autres.

-Personne ne peut m'égaler ! affirma Duo.

-Vraiment ? interrogea Heero d'un ton dubitatif, penchant la tête vers le côté, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il tendit la main, attirant à lui le garçon doucement. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de pousser un soupir de bien être posant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Promets-moi qu'on restera toujours ainsi, murmura t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur le grain de beauté qui ornait le cou du jeune homme.

-Aussi longtemps qu'on le pourra, sourit Duo en serrant fort le japonais contre lui. Je ne peux déjà plus me passer de toi…

-Le plus dépendant des deux, c'est moi, murmura Heero sérieusement, passant une main tendre dans les cheveux du garçon. Sans toi, je ne serai rien.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, savourant la présence de l'autre contre soi, le bonheur d'un amour réciproque.

Un bruit précipité leur fit tourner la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant un Quatre au souffle court.

-Ils sont partis ! cria t-il presque en regardant avec affolement Heero. Kari, Yoki ils…

-Je sais, répondit calmement le japonais en s'écartant de Duo.

Duo hocha la tête doucement, le regard devenu plus grave.

Quatre les regarda d'un air scandalisé.

-Mais enfin… Vous êtes au courant ?balbutia t-il. Je viens de passer dans leur chambre et ils… Complètement vide… finit-il d'un ton désolé.

-Ca va on est courant Quat-chan, t'es en retard d'un train mon vieux…

-Mais Kari ? Yoki va essayer de la tuer de nouveau non ? Pourquoi vous ne faîtes rien ? insista le jeune arabe.

-Il l'aime, répondit simplement Heero.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, il l'affirmait aussi quand il a tenté de la tuer ! répliqua aussitôt Quatre d'un ton enflammé.

-Non, calme-toi Quatre. Attends, commença Duo en faisant un geste apaisant dans sa direction.

-Je connais Kari, le coupa Heero. Elle ne l'aurait jamais suivi si elle avait douté ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant de lui. Et Yoki ne l'aurait jamais obligé à partir avec lui. Le connaissant, il aurait plutôt été du genre à fuir car il aurait trop culpabilisé de lui avoir fait autant de mal.

-Comment ça se fait que tu saches si bien ce qu'il fera ? demanda Quatre.

-On parle de Yoki, là, répondit Heero d'un ton évident. On réagit de la même manière. Suffit que je me mette à sa place. Yoki serait prêt à tuer pour Kari, il l'aime d'un amour… passionnel, termina t-il après un moment d'hésitation. On a une sorte de connexion tous les trois… fit-il en touchant sa tempe. On a été entraîné pour prévoir les gestes de l'autre. Pour penser à sa place. Pour se compléter. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis capable de savoir ce qu'il ressent. Et puis… Je les comprends… Tous les deux, ils sont comme une partie de moi…

-Et ça ne te fais rien qu'ils partent ? demanda Quatre après un moment d'hésitation.

-Si. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Je veux les voir heureux. Et si pour cela il faut qu'ils soient loin de moi, alors je ferai avec. Je sais que Yoki prendra soin d'elle et vice versa. Tous les deux, c'est un peu comme des électrons libres. Je ne comptais pas les retenir auprès de moi. Les savoir heureux passait au delà de ma propre satisfaction… De même, ils ont du penser que se serait plus facile ainsi… Je reprenais ma vie d'avant là où je l'avais laissée… En partant, ils ont voulu réaliser leur bonheur et le mien. Je comprends leur réaction, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose.

-Comment ça ? demanda Duo.

-Si pour te voir heureux, il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi, je le ferai, expliqua Heero en s'approchant de son amant. C'est une chose que je pourrai faire, oui, fit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Sauf si tu continues à me regarder avec ces grands yeux, acheva t-il en donnant une légère pression du doigt sur le front du garçon.

Duo se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles devant la déclaration de son Japonais. Il n'en revenait pas, jamais il ne serait imaginer qu'Heero lui disent ces choses là, surtout devant Quatre.

En fait, tout bien réfléchit, Heero n'aurait jamais dit ça avant.

Les choses changent… Les cœurs aussi…

Duo se rapprocha encore plus prêt de son amant et l'enlaça tendrement, sous le regard attendris de Quatre.

Le japonais détourna la tête, évitant ses yeux dans un geste à la limite de la timidité, croisant ceux du blond.

-Autre chose Quatre ? demanda Heero.

-Hein ? Oh pardon ! s'excusa l'arabe avec un sourire désolé. Non, je veux dire, j'ai fini… Je suis désolé, vous êtes si mignons tous les deux, ajouta t-il avec un large sourire. Je vous laisse ensemble alors… ajouta t-il après un moment.

Il sortit de la pièce avec plus de discrétion que sa précédente entrée, sous le regard des jeunes amoureux.

-Heero ? demanda finalement Duo.

-Hn ?

-Tu as utilisé ton empathie hein ?

-J'avoue mais Quatre a vite compris que je voulais rester encore un peu rien qu'avec toi..., admit le japonais en l'embrassant sur le menton.

L'américain lui sourit et lui rendit son baiser sur la joue.

Il s'écarta cependant rapidement du jeune homme avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ca te dit pas d'aller manger ? demanda t-il. J'ai faim, moi, j'ai pas déjeuné ce matin…

-Tu n'es qu'un ventre sur pattes, fit Heero affectueusement.

-Maiseuh…

Heero craquait complètement devant sa moue de gamin tellement adorable et l'embrassa passionnément, laissant un Duo pantois qui sembla perdu lorsqu'il s'écarta. .

-On y va ? fit le japonais en haussant un sourcil devant l'attitude rêveuse du garçon.

-Où ? demanda Duo avant de se reprendre. Yes, bien sûr, sourit-il en prenant la main d'Heero et en l'entraînant vers la cuisine.

&&&&&&&&&

-Toutes ses relations sont un peu compliquées pour moi, soupira Quatre en rejoignant Trowa dans la cuisine.

-Tu parles de Kari et Yoki ? interrogea le français d'une voix neutre.

-J'ai beaucoup de sœurs mais… Je ne conçois pas ce genre de relation… Je veux dire, un lien qui les unit à ce point… Au point d'accepter de ne plus se voir… murmura le blond.

-Tout le monde n'a pas la même conception de l'amour, tu ne crois pas ? fit Trowa.

-Quand je pense que c'est toi qui me donne des leçons sur les sentiments, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire espiègle.

-L'élève dépasse son professeur, ironisa le brun en l'enlaçant par derrière.

-Alors c'est que le professeur est excellent, non? sourit Quatre.

-Il est tellement plus que ça, murmura Trowa en embrassant doucement sa nuque.

Lentement, il fit glisser sa langue sur le cou, provoquant des frissons chez son partenaire.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on mange, ce matin ? demanda Quatre en appuyant son corps contre celui du jeune homme. Les autres… n'ont pas besoin de nous pour déjeuner… acheva t-il dans un souffle.

-J'ai peut-être une autre idée… sourit le français en l'entraînant lentement vers leur chambre.

Quatre s'assit sur le lit avant de s'allonger lentement, dégrafant sa chemise, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amoureux.

Trowa le rejoint avec un lent sourire, se plaçant au dessus de lui tout en embrassant la peau qui s'offrait à lui.

Les deux adolescents s'abandonnèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, soupirant de bien être, réveillant leurs désirs et leurs passions dans une danse sensuelle, entrecoupée de leurs souffles qui se mêlaient.

Les mains entrecroisées, ils parvinrent ensemble à l'extase, leurs corps en sueur venant se coller aux draps tandis que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, mélange de complicité et d'amour.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero et Duo descendirent dans la cuisine, s'installant confortablement autour de la table.

-Tu me passes le jus d'orange s'il te plait ? demanda l'américain en se servant d'un croissant.

Il mordit dedans avec appétit mais fronça les sourcils en voyant l'absence de réaction du brun.

-Heero ? interrogea t-il.

-Hum… répondit distraitement le garçon en contemplant son verre vide.

Duo s'assit sur les genoux de son compagnon et le força à le regarder.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? Insista t-il en saisissant son croissant qu'il avait laissé de l'autre côté de la table.

-Hn…

-Hé toi ! soupira le jeune homme. Tu ne vas pas recommencer comme avant ?

-…

-Yuy, tu lâches tout de suite ce qui te préoccupe où je fais un carnage ! gronda Duo.

-Ils me manquent, déclara finalement Heero en calant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'américain. J'arrive pas à me dire que je vais plus les revoir… Alors qu'on venait juste de se retrouver… J'arrive pas à me dire que c'est mieux ainsi…

-Je m'en doutais. Que tu pensais ça même si tu ne le disais pas. Tu as le droit de le dire tu sais ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que ta présence ne signifie rien pour moi.

-Si tu ne réponds plus à mes questions, c'est ce que je risque d'imaginer, tu sais ? répondit doucement le jeune homme. Heero, sincèrement, ça ne sert à rien de regretter maintenant… Dis-toi qu'ils vont vivre heureux. Et qu'un jour vous vous retrouverez… Lorsque le passé sera assez loin…

-Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute s'ils sont partis…

-Je commence à préférer lorsque tu te tais, plaisanta Duo. Tu penses vraiment des choses… Pourquoi est-ce que ça vient dans ta tête ? Toutes ces choses ? Tu te mets des trucs en tête complètement faux… reprit-il plus sérieusement.

-Mais c'est vrai je…

Duo lui pinça fortement les joues.

-Plus un mot, tu ne dis que des bêtises.

-Duo écoute moi, fit Heero d'une voix calme. J'aurais du dès le début mettre les chose au clair avec vous, avec Kari… J'aurais du deviner ce qui se passait entre Yoki et elle… ce qu'elle croyait… J'aurais du régler toutes ces affaires autrement… Autrement qu'avec une boucherie totale, avec toute cette haine… J'ai vraiment tout raté…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, les regrets ne te serviront à rien. Et comment voulais-tu deviner toutes ces choses ? Comment aurais-tu pu deviner ?

-Je les connais mieux que quiconque ! J'aurais du savoir !

-Même la personne que tu connais le plus au monde peut te dissimuler des choses si elle concentre toute son énergie dessus. Si elle ne souhaite pas que tu saches, tu ne le sauras pas.

-J'aurais du lire dans leurs pensées, éviter tout ce gâchis… objecta Heero.

-Tu nous l'as dit toi-même. Tu détestes faire ça. Tu ne veux pas le faire parce que ça te fait perdre toute humanité.

-Duo…

-Non c'est à toi de m'écouter maintenant, fit-il en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Heero c'est vrai, tu aurais pu nous faire confiance plus tôt et nous expliquer la situation. Mais tu agis selon ton cœur, comme tu le fais toujours, et tu n'as jamais voulu nous faire du mal. Tu n'as que de bonnes intentions, tu as fait au mieux. Je ne sais pas s'il y avait de meilleurs moyens pour régler cette situation, je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser parce que c'est trop tard et qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. L'important aujourd'hui est d'avancer. Il n'y a pas eu de mort, et finalement, quand tu regardes autour de toi, l'histoire se finit plutôt bien. Trowa s'est déclaré à Quatre, Wufei et Sally filent le parfait amour, Yoki et Kari se sont retrouvés…

-Je n'y suis pour rien là dedans ! protesta Heero.

-Et nous on est ensemble, et on s'aime, poursuivit Duo comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Nous deux, on s'aime, répéta t-il avec un tendre sourire. Et c'est ça le plus important. Je suis content que l'on se soit trouvé. Que tu m'ait avoué tes sentiments, que tu m'ait embrassé pour la première fois… Je t'aime.

Duo sourit et embrassa Heero. Tout d'abord doucement, puis plus tendrement, puis plus langoureusement, passionnément.. Heero prit les directives du baiser, laissant ses mains remonter le long du corps de son compagnon.

Heero délaissa les lèvres rougies par les baiser pour embrasser sa mâchoire puis suçoter la peau de son cou, à la naissance de l'épaule. Duo gémit en fermant les yeux. Heero avait trouvé un point sensible. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son compagnon pour accentuer la caresse.

Grisé par ces caresses qu'il adorait, Heero effleura doucement le torse de Duo à travers sa chemise mais quand il voulut les poser à même sa peau, voulant apprécier la douceur de sa texture, sa main fut arrêtée par Duo.

Le japonais regarda Duo dans les yeux et y vit une lueur d'inquiétude.

-Duo kun ? Daijoubu ?

-Hem… Ca va un peu vite pour moi là, murmura l'américain, les joues rouges.

-Soka…

Heero enleva aussitôt sa main et se détacha légèrement de son partenaire. Maintenant qu'il était libre de les exprimer, il n'avait pas pu les contrôler. Il s'en voulait, mais une main posée sur son épaule et un regard confiant effaça ses craintes et ses doutes.

-Je suis désolé Duo, on ira à ton rythme... Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais finalement, c'est mieux comme ça… Je ne suis pas non plus prêt à aller trop loin… ajouta t-il après un moment de réflexion.

- On ira à notre rythme. Sans brûler d'étapes.

-De toutes façons on a toute la vie.

-Oui toute la vie.

&&&&&&&&&

Bercés par une douce brise matinale, Kari et Yoki fixaient l'horizon du haut de la terrasse d'une petite maison perchée sur une colline.

Enlacés étroitement, les deux adolescents se sourirent légèrement, goûtant au bonheur d'être à deux.

-Je voudrais que ce moment dure éternellement, soupira la jeune fille.

-Pas question, répondit le japonais en lui souriant tendrement. Il y aura d'autres moments plus heureux encore, et encore d'autres différents… Je veux tous les vivre avec toi. Atteindre la trentaine avec toi, sourire lorsque nous en aurons le double…

-Et savourer chaque moment passé avec toi, compléta Kari avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Yoki répondit à son baiser, fermant les yeux avant de s'écarter légèrement.

-Tu crois que… commença t-il d'une voix pensive. A ton avis, que fais Heero ? Que pense t-il ?

Kari sursauta lorsqu'il murmura ces derniers mots. Jusqu'ici, les deux adolescents avaient soigneusement évités le sujet douloureux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais c'est avec un certain calme et une nouvelle sérénité que Kari pensa à Heero.

Elle garda un moment de silence avant de répondre à son amant.

-Je ne sais pas… Je suppose qu'il continue sa vie…

-Je voudrais qu'il nous comprenne… Mais je ne suis pas prêt à le revoir… J'aurai trop de choses à me faire pardonner…

-Je pense que lui non plus ne serait pas prêt à te voir, murmura la jeune fille. Je pense à lui parfois mais… Je pense qu'il est plus heureux loin de nous…

-Je t'aime, murmura Yoki à l'oreille de la japonaise.

-Peut-être que c'est réciproque, le taquina t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

**Owari**

**Voilà c'est terminé! Je suis toute tristounette! Alors je voudrais remercier en mon nom et celui de Clotho touc ceux qui ont lu et apprécié cette fic. Merci à tous et à la prochaine**


End file.
